Berk Duel Academy: The Society of Light
by Optimus524
Summary: It is now Hiccup's second year and now he and his friends are contending with both protecting the Slifer Dorm from being demolished and fighting a secret society, who wishes to destroy the world. And in the course of all this Hiccup discovers new allies to combat this darkness, in the most unlikely of places.
1. Back to Duel

It was the second year for Hiccup on Berk Duel Academy and things had finally calmed down after the incident with Alvin, or as calm down as being get round there. One of the biggest changes had to be that Hiccup's father had left Berk for some unknown reason.

Gobber was now in charge of the campus, but that didn't stop Spitelout and an old grumpy-looking man.

His name was Mildew and he was as strict as Spitelout and hated slackers just as much, which was no doubt how come the two got on very well. However, he also had a tendency of annoying people and he really hated Slifers.

"Tell me why where heading to the docks?" Mildew asked Spitelout.

"Chancellor Gobber which is for us to greet the new students," said Spitelout, who was now Vice Chancellor.

"And what does that matter?" Mildew asked impatiently.

"He had a very good reason," said Spitelout when they finally reached the docks. "Eret the Trapper enrolled here."

"What?" Mildew stared. "There has to be some mistake. Why would a world-class professional go back to school?"

"No idea," said Spitelout. "But with a celebrity under our tutelage we'll be famous."

"Famously stupid," Mildew mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the coast, Hiccup was staring at a new freshman. He found something off about this freshman, because he looked five years older than he did and had a very confident look about him.

The freshman had to be a good few inches taller than he was, he had a very handsome motif. He had long black hair and rippling muscles.

"If you want to duel me that's fine," said Hiccup.

Up on the cliffs, Ragnar, Fishlegs and Phlegma were watching as the duel began.

"Day one and Hiccup is already duelling, but with who?" Phlegma asked.

"No idea," said Ragnar.

"He does look familiar," said Fishlegs.

"So what's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"You can call me ET," said ET.

"Well then, ET, let's duel," said Hiccup.

They activated their duel disks and drew five cards.

Hiccup: 4000

ET: 4000

"Let's see what you've got," said Hiccup.

"Bring it," said ET.

It was at that point that Astrid, Heather and Snotlout soon joined with Ragnar and the others on the cliff.

"Whoa, Hiccup doesn't waste any time, does he?" said Astrid.

"Since when has he ever slow down?" Heather joked.

"Figures he'll challenger freshman, which I thought of it," said Snotlout.

"Actually it's the other way round, he had challenged him," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Yeah, he just showed up at our dorm room and was all like, 'I wanna throw down the best duellist in the academy and from what I hear that's Hiccup Haddock'," said Fishlegs. "And that brings us here. Now, take a closer look I swear I've seen a guy before."

"Yeah, I think I've seen him as well," Snotlout frowned.

"He certainly looked a bit older to be a freshman," Heather frowned.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed she looked at Hiccup. "And judging by Hiccup's face he knows it as well."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Hiccup asked as he looked at ET curiously. "I swear acting Uber for."

"I think I just got one of those faces," said ET.

"He could have graduated from that snobby prep school of yours, Snotlout," Phlegma offered.

"Good call," said Fishlegs. "He definitely looks rich enough and stuck up enough."

"Look Fishface, he's nothing like me!" Snotlout snapped.

"Ojama Yellow in defence mode!" ET yelled.

Upon hearing those words Snotlout just turned and stared as Ojama Yellow appeared on ET's side of the field in a defence position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

Hiccup blinked. "Ojama? Are you sure?"

"Told you are not alike," said Snotlout. "That's got to be one of the dumbest moves I've ever seen. I would never start out with such a lame card like that."

Ojama Yellow then appeared right next to him. "You save the best for last, right boss? Right?" he said.

"Wrong, now beaded pig stain," said Snotlout.

"I love it when you when use my pet name," he said and vanished.

Astrid then glared at him. "Excuse me?"

It took Snotlout a few seconds to realise that she thought he was talking to her. "Oh, nothing."

"Whatever," said Astrid as she turned down to look at the duel. "I wonder what else he has in his deck."

"Not much I bet," said Phlegma.

"How do you know that?" Ragnar asked.

"It's simple, he just assembled that deck this morning from random cards from the campus card shop," said Phlegma.

* * *

Phlegma was sitting at her desk when she saw ET entering.

"Sorry, store isn't open until next week," said Phlegma.

"I just need a few cards," said ET.

"I haven't even started the shelves yet," said Phlegma.

"Then I'll take whatever is lying around," said ET. "I can win a duel with pretty much anything."

Phlegma then watched as ET assembled his deck from random packs.

"Perfect," he said after he finished completing his deck.

"No offence, but you won't last too long at this cause you build your deck like that," said Phlegma.

"I'll be fine," ET assured. "Besides, this is just a temporary deck for a little test."

* * *

Everyone stared at Phlegma she finished her story.

"It's true," she said.

"Give me a break," said Snotlout. "Who duels with leftover cards?"

"That guy," Astrid offered.

"He certainly doesn't lack for confidence," said Ragnar as he looked at ET with great curiosity. "I also get this feeling about him that he's more than he seems."

"You think?" said Heather as she looked down at ET.

"My turn," said Hiccup as he drew his card. "I think I'll start by summoning Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Hookfang then appeared on the field in a blazing glory holding his mace firmly in his hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Hookfang show him how we duel at the academy!" Hiccup ordered.

Hookfang then charged at Ojama Yellow and then slammed his blazing maize down on top of him, destroying him instantly.

"I hope you've got more than that," said Hiccup.

ET just smiled at him. "So I guess it's true, you are as good as they say."

"I appreciate the compliment, but you understand much of a chance if you use cards like Ojama Yellow," said Hiccup.

"He's got a point," said Snotlout.

"I mean that something like Snotlout would do."

Snotlout glared down at him as Fishlegs sniggered.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" said ET as he drew his card.

He looked as his entire hand which were just completely full of spell cards and a single trap card. " _Soon I'll learn all of Hiccup's strategies_ ," he said to himself. " _All I have to do is continue to play we cards_."

He then grabbed his trap card and placed it in a slot. "I'll place this face down and—" Then they suddenly heard a beeping sound.

"Something the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"It's cool," said ET as he reached for his phone. "Just my cell phone."

"Seriously?" Hiccup groaned.

ET placed the phone to his ear. "It's me, what up?" Hiccup frowned as ET began talking. "Nah, I'm not busy at all."

"Who whips out a cell phone in the middle of a duel?" Snotlout stared. "That obnoxious!"

"Yeah, no joke," said Fishlegs. "He really is like you Snotlout."

"That's right," said ET. "Yeah, I'm duelling him right now as we speak."

In a pure white room sat a cloaked figure in a white robe. A cloaked figure was fiddling with some tarot cards on a glass table as he listened to ET with the radio in his ear.

"Excellent," he said.

"So, any last-minute word of advice?"

The cloaked figure then flipped one of the cards on the table. It depicted the Grim Reaper upside down.

"The Reaper of souls is in reverse," he said the slight smile on his face. "You know what must be done."

"Absolutely, thanks for the call," said ET.

"Okay, with that out of the way let's carry on with the duel," said Hiccup.

He looked at ET with curiosity, so far he had and impressed in that much. He had only summoned one monster and it was quite weak and he didn't even leave it with much protection. He started to wonder what kind of deck's opponent was using.

"I activate the spell card Reload," said ET the showed his spell card. "And here is how it works, first I toss all my cards and then I place them back in my deck and redraw."

"Your hand must be pretty weak for you to do that," said Hiccup as he watched ET shuffling his deck.

"I admit the hand could be better," said ET, he then placed his deck back into its slot and drew four cards.

"I hope you got something good then," said Hiccup.

"I did, this," said ET as he opened the field card slot. "I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky!"

Suddenly a beam shot out from the ground and Hiccup was forced to cover his eyes. When you are sure it was safe enough to look he found that the entire landscape changed and they found themselves standing on cloud with a large sanctuary right behind ET.

"That card won't be much help unless you play a Fairy type monster," said Hiccup.

"True, but I can easily fix that by summoning Warrior of Zera!" ET yelled.

Suddenly a green armoured warrior appeared on the field. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600)

"But, he won't be out for long, because I'm sacrificing him in order to summon Archlord Zerato!" ET yelled.

A green beam shot out from where Zera was standing and moments later he was replaced with a winged warrior wearing a red scarf and a mask over his face. He was carrying a cutlass sword with him. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300)

ET then discarded the last card in his hand, Mystical Shining Ball. "And here's here's something you might not have expected. I decided to send my Mystical Shining Ball to the Graveyard and take all your monsters with it!"

Suddenly a large beam shot out from the temple behind him and Hookfang was destroyed instantly.

"And now! Archlord Zerato strikers life points directly! Sacred Surge!" ET roared.

Zerato's wings began to glow and then he began to pelt Hiccup with a surge of energised feathers.

Hiccup: 1200

ET: 4000

"That's going to leave a mark," said Fishlegs.

"Who is this guy?" said Ragnar looking down at ET.

"I don't know," said Astrid.

"That's all for now," said ET. He then looked at Hiccup, who was still recovering from the attack. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Hiccup as he got to his feet. He then drew his card. "It's my turn now and I summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode."

Meatlug then appeared on the field in a defence position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"And now I activate the spell card Dragon's Gunfire!" Hiccup yelled revealing a spell card in his hand. "Thanks to this, since my Dragon Knights are treated as dragons I can now deal you 800 points of damage!"

Hiccup placed Dragon's Gunfire in one of his duel disks slots the moment it appeared on the field it blasted ET with a ball of fire.

Hiccup: 1200

ET: 3200

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

ET brushed himself down and reached for his deck. "It seems as if fate is smiling on me."

Hiccup frowned. "I wouldn't put too much in fate, you should put your trust in your cards."

ET narrows his eyes. "Trust paper and ink, you're nuts? You expect me to have a conversation with my cards?"

"It's not that difficult," said Hiccup.

"You tell him," said Toothless as it appeared alongside him.

ET just stared at him. ' _This Hiccup, isn't who I expected at all. I mean, he gives out useless advice and he hears voices in his head. I guess it's time to end this duel and move on with my life._ '

* * *

Meanwhile the cloaked figure, lived another one of the tarot card and this time it depicted a man on a chariot upside down.

"Ah, the inverted chariot," he said. "A forewarning that the end is near."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and ET were still duelling.

"Let's see what you've got and I hope you're listening to your deck," said Hiccup.

"Whatever," ET muttered as he drew.

The card he drew was another useless spell card and Hiccup picked it up. "Bad card?" he asked. "You might need to work on your poker face."

ET smirked. "Perhaps, or maybe I want you to think it's a bad card. Or could it be that I don't want to win."

"And you call me nuts?" said Hiccup.

"When you accepted my challenge, did you stop and ask yourself, what do I want, why did I come here and most importantly, out of everyone here, why did I challenge you?" ET asked. "Well, the truth is I heard you were the best and I came here to test you."

Hiccup raise an eyebrow. "You can't be serious? You mean you are enrolled into the academy just so that you could face me in a duel? There are easier ways to duel."

"True," ET admitted. "But I decided to involve here, because of destiny."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

ET then press the button on his duel disk on his face down revealed itself. "Maybe my Beckoning Light will clear things up. Here's the deal, once I toss out my hand a light attribute monster returns from my Graveyard." He placed the single card he drew into the graveyard slot and it was soon replaced with Mystical Shining Ball. "Now I use Zerato's effect again. And you know what that means, don't you? Your Meatlug is a goner! See ya!"

He then placed Mystical Shining Ball back into the Graveyard and once again the temple blasted a beam destroying Meatlug.

"Okay, I have to admit that's pretty good," said Hiccup.

"You think that impressive watch this," said ET. "Archlord, attack him directly! Sacred Surge!"

"Sorry, but that ain't going to happen, because I activate the effect of Dragon Knight Sharpshot!" said Hiccup.

Then appearing out of nowhere was Sharpshot, who races hands forward and blocked Zerato's attack.

"You see whenever attack directly I can summon Sharpshot to the field and your tunnels actually comes to an end!" Hiccup smirked.

Sharpshot then placed himself in a defence position in front of Hiccup. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"Now, was that business about destiny, said Hiccup.

"It's simple," said ET. "Everything that happens to us is planned the day were born, loses a born to be losers and legends of born to be legends."

"People might surprise you," said Hiccup. "Me for example and many others."

ET said nothing and remembered his conversation with the robed man before he left for the Academy.

* * *

"Once you locate this Hiccup Haddock, he's to defeat you," said the robed man. "Is that understood? It's the only way I can certain that he is indeed the _one_." He then looked into ET's eyes. "Trust me, it's for the best."

"There's gotta be another way," said ET. "I've never thrown a duel."

"Eret," said the robed man. "How I ever once steered you wrong? You must trust me."

* * *

Eret then looked at Hiccup. " _How can a manager tell his star player to lose?_ "

"All right, it's my turn now," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Since you have a monster out, I can summon this this guy with only one sacrifice. So, I'll sacrifice Sharpshot and replace him with Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Sharpshot jumped into the air and spun and seconds later he was replaced with Toothless landed on the ground creating a powerful gust of wind. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"About time I was out," said Toothless.

"And now I'll activate my field spell Dragon Knight Arena!" said Hiccup as he placed a card in his field card slot.

Everyone watched as the temple and the clouds vanished and were replaced with an arena.

"Thanks to this change of scenery if my Dragon Knight's attack a monster whose attack points are lower than they gain 1000 attack points into the end of the turn."

Toothless held the acts firmly in his hand and felt his power increasing. (ATK: 2500-3500)

"Now attack his Archlord with Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless places hands together and created a plasma orb and seconds later he tossed it straight at Zerato causing him to explode into two pixels and Eret braced himself for the impact.

Hiccup: 1200

Eret: 2500

"And now Toothless special ability activates," said Hiccup. "Whenever he destroys an opponent's monster, you take damage equal to your monsters attack points."

Eret looked up and saw Toothless firing another plasma blast at him and he roared in pain as the flames covered his body and then he fell to his knees.

Hiccup: 1200

Eret: 0

The holograms and faded and Hiccup made his way over to Eret.

"Not a bad game," said Hiccup. He looked slightly concerned when Eret didn't stand up. "I hope that wasn't overkill."

"Nah, it's fine," Eret assured. "Nice game."

"Same here," said Hiccup.

"What a duel, huh, guys," said Phlegma. "And the new mystery student, is quite the looker. Anyone catches name?"

All five of them frowned at Phlegma.

"He said his name was ET, but I doubt it came from space," said Ragnar.

They then watched as Eret left, it was still slightly confused about his manager's advice. " _I don't get it, sure this Hiccup kid is a decent duellist, but I don't see why manager so obsessed with him. And I still don't understand how joining this school was going to help my career. But I guess Old Wrinkly knows best_."

He then looked at Hiccup's friends, who just looked at him curiously and they watch as he walked away.

"I don't suppose you guys have any idea who that guy was," said Hiccup as he made his way up the cliff.

"None," said Ragnar. "Though we didn't pass me off as a freshman."

Hiccup nodded. "I got the feeling we haven't seen the last of ET."

"Hey, wait," said Fishlegs. Everyone turned and looked at him. "He said his name was ET." He then reached into his bag and pulled out a magazine and looked through it. "I knew it, he's Eret the Trapper."

Hiccup stared. "The number one duellist in the world league?"

"A pro?" Astrid stared.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Snotlout.

Ragnar looked over Fishlegs' shoulder and saw the image of Eret and showed it everyone else. "I knew there was something fishy about this guy," he said.

"That would explain a lot," said Heather rubbing the back of her head.

"I take it that there was a good reason how I was able to beat a pro?" said Hiccup looking at all of them.

"There is," said Phlegma as she got to her feet. "That wasn't Eret's real deck, he put together this morning with random cards."

"That would explain a lot," said Hiccup.

"At least you won," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked over the sea. "Looks got a rematch look forward to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spitelout and Mildew waited all afternoon for Eret and were extremely disappointed when it into his presence.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Spitelout as the last of the students jumped off the ship. "He's not here."

"Left, left, left, right, left," said a voice.

"I'll your horses, I think that's now," said Mildew.

Spitelout looked up. "I think your eyes need checking."

Then suddenly a muscular young man landed on the dark with a mighty _thump_. He was very brawny and looked like that he had military training.

"Can you tell me who is in charge around here," he said.

"I'm the Vice Chancellor and—" said Spitelout.

The young man then looked at him square in the eye. "I've got a bone to pick, you got that? I'm the best duellist in San Francisco, so why am I stationed in the yellow barracks? I want blue!"

"That's because you're you dint take part in a school prep school," said Spitelout. "No one has complained before!"

"I'm complaining now!" he roared. "And it looks like that either prove myself around here!"

Then watched as the young man marched off.

"Who was that?" Mildew asked.

"I think his name is Wartihog Brandir," said Spitelout. He then frowned of the boat. "That's it, this school is a joke. We need stars like Eret, not more slackers."

"You're right," said Mildew. "We simply have to eliminate the red dorm, then we can say goodbye to the slackers and say hello to the stars."

Spitelout frowned. "Good plan, apart from the fact that Gobber won't allow it, he is the head of the red dorm."

"I'm sure we can find a loophole," said Mildew.

The two of them then laughed maniacally as they began to hatch their evil plan.


	2. Champion or Snot-been

It was the first official day of Duel Academy and everyone was currently at the main duel arena. There were two people currently on the duelling platform now, shuffling each others' decks. One was Snotluot and the other was an Obelisk.

"Look who it is!" The Obelisk said. "The guy who got booted from the blues! You're going down!"

"Look kid, you're an obnoxious little punk, and I can respect that just a little bit." Snotlout smirked. "But no snot-nosed freshman can stand up to the Snot!"

* * *

In the hallway, Hiccup, Ragnar, their girlfriends and Fishlegs running towards the arena. Snotlout had gotten a message this morning stating that he was getting a chance to go back to Obelisk Blue.

"We're gonna be late!" Fishlegs stated.

"We're running as fast as we can," said Hiccup.

"It would have held if Gobber told us a bit sooner," said Ragnar.

"No joke," Astrid agreed.

* * *

"Attention!" They saw Mildew with a microphone "I'm sure you know who I am!"

Fishlegs looked at Mildew as they ran into the arena. "Who is that?"

"For those who don't know me, I'm Mildew the Unpleasant, one of your teachers!" He introduced as the other man took the mic from him.

"One of our worst teachers," Heather muttered.

"Another about me, this is about him…" said Mildew gesturing to Snotlout. "Former Obelisk blue Snotlout Jorgenson, if he wins he goes back to the blue dorm! Trust me, this is a duel you don't want to mess!"

Hiccup looked at the others. "You hear that? If Snotlout wins this duel, he gets to go back into obelisk blue."

"Yeah, but if you ask me it should have been you," said Fishlegs. "Who let Snotlout have a chance?"

"Me!"

The three Slifer boys and two Obelisk girls saw the Headmaster of Obelisk come up to them.

"Dr. Spitelout!"

"It's Vice Chancellor Snotlout, now!" He corrected Fishlegs. "There's a reason I chose Snotlout, quite a brilliant one in fact!"

"Somehow I doubt that…" Astrid muttered.

"Yeah, you just want him back in the blue dorm because your son," said Ragnar.

"Partly," Spitelout admitted. "But there is another reason entirely. Do you slackers have any idea who joined this year's freshman class? The duelling league all-star Eret the Trapper!"

"He enrolled here?" Astrid gasped.

"As a student?" Syrus added.

"You've gotta be kidding," Hiccup stared.

"I don't believe it," said Ragnar.

"But where is he?" Heather looked around in the audience. She couldn't see the pro anywhere.

"That's just it!" said Spitelout. "For some reason he never showed up!"

* * *

Earlier that morning, Spitelout was in Gobber's office informing him of Eret's disappearance.

"He never showed," said Spitelout.

"Actually, he did," said Gobber. "Hiccup informed me last night that he came to duel him."

"What?" Spitelout stared. "Why would he duel that runt?"

Gobber narrowed his eyes and ignore the insult. "No idea, but he wasn't using his real deck. I imagine that he probably left the island now."

"You mean he enrolled here just so he could duel against Hiccup," Spitelout stared.

"Yes, and if you don't mind I have matters to attend to," said Gobber getting from his seat and walked out the door.

Mildew walked past them and made his way over to Spitelout. "So, no Eret," he said.

"Apparently not, but I have a plan," said Spitelout, he then pulled out a poster that had an image of Snotlout and an obelisk blue. "We simply make a star and my son is the perfect candidate to launch Duel Academy into the spotlight!"

"He can't be the face of our school!" Mildew roared. "He's a Slifer red!"

"Not for long," said Spitelout. "This duel will be his chance to return to glory. People will come rushing for miles to see if Snotlout still has what it takes."

* * *

Back in the present of them was staring at Spitelout, who had a slight smile on his face.

"That's the most, selfish, egotistical thing I've ever heard!" Astrid shouted.

"Thank you!" said Spitelout.

"Give a big Duel Academy welcome to our challenger!" Mildew roared causing everyone to look at the arena. "He is our top ranking freshman, so give it up for, Agnar Hatchtack III!"

The crowd cheered again as the Obelisk raised his arm.

Hiccup and the others took their seats.

"This kid must be a pretty good duellist, it is first year in this place is already an obelisk blue," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, he's just like Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "Well, before he became a has-been."

"I suggest that you kids sit tight, because is gonna be a lot of fireworks," said a voice.

They turn their head and saw Gobber sitting behind them.

"Don't tell me you allow this," said Hiccup.

Gobber shook his head. "I had no clue until half an hour ago, but I'll allow it," he said.

Ragnar looked at Gobber and could tell that he looked troubled, clearly there was more going on than just Snotlout getting a chance to get back into Obelisk blue.

"All right, you know the drill, no direct attacks below the belt! But trash talking's encouraged!" The old teacher stated as he left the duelling platform.

"Then, let me kick off the insults!" Agnar said. "You're a nasty, stuck-u, snob! And nobody here likes you!"

"I'm waiting for the insult…" Snotlout replied. "Maybe you haven't picked up on this, little Agnar, but I do things my way and I didn't come here to win any popularity contests!"

"Tell us something we don't know," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you're not exactly Mr Popularity," said Ragnar.

"All right, let's get on with this," said Snotlout. "Talk is cheap and unlike you I don't do cheap!"

"Now that the insults having hurled, let's hurl some cards!" Mildew yelled.

"Sounds good!" the two duellist yelled.

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Snotlout: 4000

Agnar: 4000

"I'll kick this thing off…" Agnar drew his sixth card. "With my Marauding Captain!"

In a flash, a soldier with sandy blonde hair wearing silver armor and a cape. In his hands were two silver blades. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)

"And now that he's on the field I can summon yet another monster!" He pulled out another warrior monster. "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

A beautiful brunette woman wearing a brown hat and tattered cape over a green halter top, skirt and boots appeared, drawing her sword. (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200)

Ragnar huffed. "He uses a Warrior deck too?"

"I bet you use yours better," Heather said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Can I yawn yet?" Snotlout asked. "Or do you have more lame cards, please tell me you're done."

"Not by a long shot, Snotty," said Agnar as he grabbed another card. "Check this out, I activate my Jewelled Sword and add it to my Marauding Captain!"

A sword with a diamond hilt replaced one of the swords in the captain's hands. (ATK: 1200-1500)

"But that's not my only upgrade." Agnar then grabbed yet another card. "Next I'll boost my Warrior Lady with Divine Sword Phoenix Blade!"

Another sword with a golden hilt appeared in Warrior Lady's hands. (ATK: 1100-1400)

"Not bad!" Fishlegs said. "He's really giving Snotlout a run for his money guys."

"And Snotlout as a ton of cash," Hiccup added.

"Agnar's death must be designed to increases warrior strength by using equip cards," said Ragnar. "Snotlout will have to be careful how he approaches him."

"You think that he could lose?" Heather asked.

"It depends on how he plays," said Snotlout.

"I throw this facedown and call it a turn!" Agnar stated. "Now you're up, Snotball! Think you have what it takes? Rumour has it that you own the best deck money can buy! Let's see if you didn't waste it!"

"Whatever…" Snotlout muttered.

"What's wrong? Afraid that being a Slifer so long has turned you into a slacker!" The Obelisk mocked. "That black coat doesn't mean anything, you're a red coat Snotty!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Snotlout growled as he drew his card. "Let's see if this helps… I summon X-Head Cannon!"

A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

"now try this on for size! My Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards, and then get rid of two!" He drew three cards. "I'll start by tossing my Chthonian Polymer trap card then I'll discard is Ojamagic!"

"Say what!" Agnar bugged out. "Ojamawho?!"

Snotlout discarded and collected three cards from the deck. "Am I going too fast for you, Agnar? Let me dumb it down for you… Ojamagic! It adds these three cards to my hand!"

"Where the Party at!" The three normal Ojamas shouted in spirit form.

"Can I attack first, boss?" Yellow asked floating up over to him much to Snotlout's annoyance.

"I don't get it?" The Obelisk asked. "Why play those wimps!"

"This is why," said Snotlout as he reached for one of his cards. "Never underestimate the power of the Snot! Now readers and wheat!" He then turned over a spell card showing Ojama Yellow, Black and Green riding in machines.

"Ojama Ride!"

"I'm guessing you know what it's does right?" Snotlout grinned. "I get to summon 3 Machine Union monsters in defence mode… after I scrap these three little freaks!

"Say it ain't so! The Ojamas cried.

Snotlout discarded them as he collected three more cards from his deck.

"Who's the slacker now? I'll give you a hint: He's a prep school pipsqueak, and he's in way over his dorky head!"

"Is it you?!" Agnar pointed at him.

"No, it's you!" Snotluot yelled back, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'll summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!"

The first machine was a red metallic dragon. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

The second was a yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)

"And that means I combine X, Y and Z to form the XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The new monsters flew up and began to lock on to one another, with X taking the top, Y in the middle and Z on the bottom. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"This is bad!" Agnar shouted.

"You're actually right for a change!" Snotlout said as he discarded Enchanting Fitting Room and Chthonian Alliance from his hand. "Now I activate its effect! By discarding two of my cards, I can send your monsters packing!"

The machine loaded up its blaster and fired them at the two warriors, taking them down.

"Well thanks to Jeweled Sword being destroyed, I draw one card!" The Obelisk stated as he drew a card.

"Your defence is still gone! Now, Dragon Cannon direct attack!"

Agnar braced himself as he took a shot from the cannon.

Snotlout: 4000

Agnar: 1200

"Still think you have a shot, freshman!"

"You're gonna be sorry you did that to me!" Agnar demanded.

"This obnoxious rich kid isn't half bad!" Mildew smirked.

"You sound surprised…" Spitelout remarked. "What did you expect, he's my son."

"I was expecting him to be to be pathetic," Mildew laughed.

Spitelout narrowed his eyes. " _I'll have the last laugh_."

"And finish my turnoff I'll summon Ojama Blue in defence mode," said Snotlout.

A blue colored monster with a very slim body wearing bikini briefs appeared. Its flat face carried a neutral expression. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000)

"Now it's time for me to show you how it's done," said Agnar as he drew. "I activate, a personal favourite of mine, Pot of Greed. Sorry, now I get to pick up two more cards."

"Stalling for time won't work kid," said Snotlout as Agnar drew two cards.

"Does this look like stalling to you," said Agnar as he placed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal Call of the Haunted, which brings a monster back from my Graveyard and I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

The brunette reappeared on the field appeared. (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200)

"And now, since I'm the kind of guy that likes to take care of his peeps, I'm giving her a shiny new Grade Sword and a few more points!" A silver sword appeared in her hand. (ATK: 1100-1400)

"Well, that was pointless," said Snotlout. "It's simple maths, you've only raised by 300. She still doesn't come close to my Dragon Cannon."

"Snotlout, he's about to summon something big!" Ragnar yelled from the stands. "A card equipped with that sword, is counts as two tributes instead of one!"

Snotlout gasped. "Now I'll sacrifice her to summon a new monster!"

Warrior Lady was surrounded by a red aura.

"Now meet Gilford the Legend!"

Appearing now was a masked, red-headed swordsman decked out in silver armour, red cape and three swords, one of which he held. (ATK: 2600/DEF:2000)

"Since Gilford was normal summoned, I get access to every Equip Spell card in my graveyard!"

Snotlout gasped.

"First, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!"

The phoenix blade appeared. (ATK: 2600-2900)

"Then a Jewelled Sword!"

The diamond sword modelled onto Gilford's blade. (ATK: 2900-3200)

"And finally a Grade Sword!"

The silver sword was last. (ATK: 3200-3500)

"How do you like my mouth now? Well, there's more I play my Assault Armour card Then I'll play to make Gilford even stronger!" He inserted his final card, suddenly Gilford began to glow in a golden aura. (ATK: 3500-3800)

"That sword needs its own zip code!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Check out Snotlout!" said Ragnar. "He's bugging out."

"At twenty-two foot flaming sword would do that to a guy," said Hiccup.

Snotlout was standing with his mouth agape at the giant sword.

"If you think this sword looks scary, watch what it can do," said Agnar.

Gilford raised his sword high and then slammed it down on Snotlout Dragon Cannon, slicing it in half. Snotlout was then hit by the shockwave.

Snotlout: 3000

Agnar: 1200

"And now I can use my Assault Armour's effect, by sending it to the Graveyard Gilford is able to attack again!" Agnar smirked.

The golden aura surrounding Gilford vanished and he charged again this time at Ojama Blue. (ATK: 3800-3500)

"Ahh!" Blue screamed as the sword fell down on top of him, destroying him.

"I activate Ojama Blue's effect, letting me take any two Ojama cards from my deck!" Snotlout took two cards from his deck. "I pick Ojamadala and Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

"More lame Ojama cards? What are you gonna do with those?" Agnar sneered.

"You're about to find out," said Snotlout as he drew his card. "Now I play Ojamadala!"

"Don't even tell me…"

"I pay 1000 life points to bring back Ojama Yellow, Black and Green to the field! Say hi Agnar boy!"

Snotlout: 2000

Agnar: 1200

"It's good to be back folks!" The brothers cheered as they sat on the field. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000)x3

"These three misfits may not look like much… but they're about to take you down!"

"With what!" Agnar demanded.

"Relax, you'll see…" Snotlout smirked, making the freshman growl again.

"You're bluffing!"

"Let's see what my card says… Ojama Delta Hurricane! When each of these goofballs is on the field, I can destroy every card on your field!"

"No!"

The spell appeared behind the brothers.

"Rough 'em him up boys!"

"Sure boss!" They said as the leapt into action.

"Let's shake…" Yellow started.

"…rattle…" Black followed.

"…and roll!" Green added.

"OJAMA STYLE!" They finished as they combine their bikini clad rears and then started to spin rapidly in a triple colored hurricane as they surrounded Reggie's warriors and within seconds, a loud boom was heard, and the three monsters had vanished into a thick cloud of smoke.

"The strongest monster in my deck, destroyed by dweebs in undies," said Agnar falling to his knees.

"It may seem like a bunch of wimps, but these three mutants can pretty vicious," said Snotlout. "Especially when they used with Ojama Delta Hurricane."

"Oh, yeah!" Agnar glared as he got onto his feet. "Well, you activated the special effect of my Jewel Sword, so now I get to draw one card from my deck."

"I'll lay this face down and put you out of your misery," said Snotlout placed a card in a slot.

"Wait, let me guess that's another lame Ojama card right?" Agnar glared.

"Why do you say that?" Snotlout smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you built your entire deck around those little freaks," Agnar snarled. "I've had it. Those freaks made a fool out of me for the last time!"

"You're right, you can very easily do it yourself!" Snotlout smirked.

"Whatever, you're a second rate duelist with a third rate duelist deck!" He drew. "I now summon my Armed Samurai-Ben Kei!"

Then appearing on the field was a Samurai holder collection of different weapons and arrows pitting over his body. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 800)

"But wait, I'm not done next I'll remove to warriors from the game," said Agnar as he removed his Warrior Lady and his Captain and then held up his Divine Sword Phoenix Blade. "It's all thanks the effect of my Divine Sword Phoenix Blade. Now, there's one thing left to do, ready?"

He then grabbed the last three cards in his hand. "I take Lightning Blade, Jewel Sword and Divine Sword Phoenix Blade and give them to Samurai-Ben Kei."

The two swords that Ben Kei holding were replaced with lightning Blade Divine Sword Phoenix Blade. The Jewel Sword appeared around his waist and he felt the power surging through all three saws into his body. (ATK: 500-1900)

"Now attack!" Agnar yelled. "Destroy that yellow pipsqueak!"

Ben Kei then brought his sword down upon Ojama Yellow destroying him instantly.

"It gets worse guys," said Ragnar. "Ben Kei get an additional attack for every equipped spell equipped onto him."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait that means that he gets three more attacks and Snotlout only has two monsters."

"Which means that Snotlout will be hit directly," said Gobber frowning.

One by one Ben Kei took down both Ojama Green and Black leaving Snotlout completely wide open and Ben Kei was making a move towards him.

Snotlout looked at his face down. " _Okay, I could activate my trap card I can block his direct attack, but I'll lose one of my Ojamas. Oh, well, no pain no gain._ "

"Strike three out!" Agnar yelled.

Ben Kei then brought down his sword down upon Snotlout.

Snotlout: 100

Agnar: 1200

Agnar smirked. "What's wrong? You miss your little friends?"

"There not my friends!" Snotlout glared he then placed a button on his duel disk. "But I bring them back anyway."

"What?" Agnar stared as the trap card revealed itself to be Ojama Yellow, Green and Black both trying to squeeze into one pair of bikini briefs.

"My Ojama Delta Wear automatically returns the gruesome threesome to the field," said Snotlout.

"I bet you missed us!" the three Ojama yelled as they reappeared on the field and instantly the three of them broke into tears.

"I think I'm getting tearing up," said Black.

"He likes us, he really likes us," said Green.

"Oh, happy day," said Yellow.

"Ah, teen pathetic is reunited," Agnar smirked. "And guess who's the biggest loser of them all is?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me," said Snotlout narrowing his eyes.

"It's you," said Agnar. "And you'll never be a blue again! How does it feel to be a Slifer lifer?"

Snotlout smirked. "You know, I used to be like you, Agnar. An elitist snob who looked down on everyone around me." He said as he drew his card. "But I've changed. You know how? Now I must not that only looks down on some people. Anyway, there's a lesson in there, I'm just not sure where."

"I now activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two extra cards," said Snotlout. He draw his two cards, looked at them and smirked. "And now it's time I end this duel!" Snotlout opened his field spell slot on his disk and placed a card inside. "I activate the Ojama Country Field Spell!"

The arena was now transported to a small village. The houses were shaped like Ojama Yellow's head, among a hill. It was also tiny.

"Now when I have an Ojama out, all monsters ATK and DEF points swap!" Agnar gasped as the stats of all four monsters switched. (ATK: 0-1000/DEF: 1000-0)×3 (ATK: 1900-2200/DEF: 800-500)

"All you've done is made my monster stronger!" Agnar smirked.

"I'm not done yet, because now I play I play Polymerization to merge the three Ojamas to form Ojama King!"

The three Ojamas grabbed hold of one another and flew into the air, spinning faster and faster until finally, all three of disappeared and in their place, the very large, and overweight royal Ojama appeared on Snotlout's field, his cape fluttering behind him while his bikini briefs stuck to both forehead and lower areas.

"Bow down to the king!" He praised as he held up two peace signs. (ATK: 0-3000/DEF: 3000-0)

"He might be able to take down my Ben Kei, but I'll still have life points," Agnar pointed out.

"Not when I played this," said Snotlout he then revealed the last card in it and which was Rush Recklessly. "Thanks to this card my King now gains 700 attack points."

Agnar watched in horror as a green aura covered Ojama King gained more power. (ATK: 3000-3700)

"That means…" Agnar muttered in shock.

"Spit it out Agnar," Snotlout. "It means you lose. Welcome to Duel Academy… freshman!"

"Belly flop!" Ojama King jumped high into the air and flew over Ben Kei. Then, he fell from the sky like a rock and landed on top of the warrior.

Snotlout: 100 (Winner)

Reggie: 0

"Looks like slumming it with the Slifer's hasn't hurt my game!" He said as the holograms disappeared. "Maybe now you see the colour of your code doesn't mean squat. Because an Obelisk Blue, who's supposed to be the best of the best, just got schooled by a Slifer Red!"

The Slifers were staring at him at awe, including the audience.

"Face it kid, no matter what colour we wear, blue, yellow, red or polkadot you'll always be the same loser! And I'll always be the Snot!"

"SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT! OI, OI, OI! SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT! OI, OI, OI!" The crowd cheered.

Hiccup and his friends were amongst the loudest. Gobber also joined in raising his prosthetic arm into the air. Mildew and to cover his ears because Spitelout had joined in the.

"The Snot has spoken!"

"Way to win one for the Reds," said Hiccup as he approached Snotlout.

"Well," said Gobber as he walked over to the. "I have to admit that I'm surprised." He then grabbed Spitelout's microphone. "There seems to be a change of plans!" He announced. "Snotlout Princeton shall remain in Slifer Red!"

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"No need to thank me Snotlout, I'm just doing my job." Gobber nodded.

"At this rate, it won't be a job for very much longer…" Mildew grumbled.

* * *

Fishlegs was wondering through the corridors and he stopped at Spitelout office and he could hear him talking to Mildew.

"I couldn't stop him," said Spitelout. "He's the Chancellor!"

"Bank that one armed one leg buffoon were now shorter star player," Mildew growled. "Everyone this academy to rise to greatness there needs to be some changes. We need to destroy the red dorm."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Spitelout asked.

"We'll find a way," said Mildew.

"Tear down the Slifer dorm!" Fishlegs gasped.

* * *

Later that evening he rushed over to back to the red dorm and informed both Hiccup and Ragnar.

"You can't be serious," said Ragnar.

"I heard it from their lips," said Fishlegs.

"I don't know, Fishlegs," Hiccup frowned. "I don't even know they can do that, for one thing Gobber is the Chancellor."

Then suddenly the entire room shock.

"There again it could be true," said Hiccup.

They quickly rushed outside, but found Snotlout overseen some construction work over a large chunk of the dorm.

"It won't be long now," he said.

"Snotlout? What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled.

"Overseen these guys building a private room on this dump," said Snotlout. "I figured that if I'm stuck in this place I may as well be living in style."

"So much for your theory," said Ragnar looking at Fishlegs.

"Guess I got a little carried away," said Fishlegs. "Sorry for the scare. I think I should lay of the late night movies for a while."

Hiccup however was frowning. " _I wonder if what Fishlegs overheard is true. Do they really want to tear down the our dorm?_ "


	3. Wartihog Warfare

In the afternoon after class, Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs were wandering through the forest.

"You sure you heard those rumours about people's duel disks getting snatched right?" Hiccup asked.

"Positive," said Ragnar. "I heard it from Heather, who heard it from Astrid, who heard it from Ruffnut, who heard it from Tuffnut, who heard it from Speedfist that someone has been stealing peoples duel disks."

"Well, it doesn't get any more clear than that," said Hiccup. "Still, don't you think it's just a rumour?"

"Well…" said Fishlegs nervously.

All three eyes were turning to Fishlegs, who had a guilty and sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"You know something, don't you," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs sighed. "Like Ragnar said it's a rumour. You know the west river, right? Over by the main bridge?" Hiccup and Ragnar nodded. "Well, there's this bully, who hangs out over their… so I hear. And he forces you to duel him… so I'm told."

"Get to the point," said Ragnar.

"Okay, if you lose his gang takes your duel disk away," said Fishlegs.

"Sounds like the rumours I've heard, but they didn't mention a precise location," said Ragnar raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and speaking of duel disks, where is yours?" Hiccup asked, glancing at Fishlegs' bare arm, "Did you duel this guy and lose?"

"Yes!" Fishlegs cried, "And he took my duel disk and my lunch money too!"

"Then it looks like were making a trip to the west river," said Ragnar.

"And might behind you," said Hiccup.

"I was afraid they would do that," Fishlegs moaned before running off after them. "Hold on, he gives you wedgies! So I heard!"

* * *

After some walking, or running in Fishlegs case, they reached a large clearing with a small river running through it. Spanning the river was a large yellow bridge and standing on it were six Ra Yellow students in sleeveless blazers. Standing in the centre of them was the duellist that had hassled Spitelout and Mildew the opening night with some duel disks strapped to his back.

"Stop right there civilians!" He commanded.

"Let me guess, that's him," said Ragnar looking at Fishlegs.

"Yep," said Fishlegs.

"Draw your duel disk!" he commanded.

"Sure…" said Hiccup as he step forwards.

"Hold on. You're not scared?"

"Is not the only one," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"But I haven't even given my speech yet!"

"What speech?" Hiccup and Ragnar asked.

"My intro! Now then, the name's Sergeant Wartihog! Code named: Tyranno!" The Ra announced.

"And what's with the goon squad?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the Ra students behind him.

"Show some respect!" Wartihog snapped.

"That's right! You tell him Sarge," said one of the other Ra students announced, "Now sound off!"

"State your name."

Hiccup shook his head. "Well, I'm—"

"Just leaving," said Fishlegs interrupted.

"Roll call boys!"

"Who are we?"

"Troop Tyranno!" they cried.

"Great, more crazy people," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"That's what scares me," said Fishlegs.

"Sound of, you ready? Sarge Tyranno, is the best!

"He likes to wear his jacket as a vest. Sound off one two!"

"Sound off three four now let's go!"

"Hold on…" The fifth Ra looked at Fishlegs. "You look like the kid whose undies we hang on the flagpole yesterday…"

"Yeah! What your point!" Fishlegs yelled.

"These guys are a few cards short of a deck," Ragnar mumbled.

"Anyway…" Hiccup interrupted. "The point is, we want a duel to get those duel disks you took!"

The Ras just stared at him

"Say what?"

"Who are you?"

"Just another wimp," said Wartihog.

"Clearly they just came off the boat," said Ragnar and his breath.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, but if I win, I get your duel disks!" Wartihog replied.

"Deal," said Hiccup.

"You go first," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Fine by me," said Wartihog looking at Hiccup. "Judging by the look of you boy, you'll be easy prey! I'll beat you so bad that you'll be sent back to your dorm in tears!"

"If you're trying to intimidate us, it ain't working!" Fishlegs replied, "You can't scare us that easily, especially these two!" True to his word, Hiccup and Ragnar both had a stoic face. "So let's just get on with this duel already!" Hiccup and Ragnar were quite surprised at Fishlegs sudden outburst.

"Control your support!" Wartihog warned.

"Or else we will!"

One of the Ras looked at Wartihog. "Forget him, eyes on the prize."

Wartihog looked down at Hiccup. " _When I'm done with this runt they'll have to scrape him off the ground with a squeegee_."

* * *

A few seconds later, Wartihog's group, Ragnar and Fishlegs stood on the bridge while Wartihog and Hiccup stood across from each other with the river separating them. Then, Wartihog's group pulled out several musical instruments and a crimson bullhorn.

"Now that my battalion is ready, we can begin this war," Wartihog smiled, slipping on his duel disk.

"All right then, Soldier, let's duel." Hiccup said, his duel disk powering up.

Wartihog: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"I'll start things off by summoning Dragon Knight Touch in attack mode," said Hiccup.

The young warrior appeared on Hiccup's in a blaze of glory in a defence position. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And with that I'll end my turn."

"Who's the best! Troop Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered.

All that did was spark the pep in Wartihog's followers as they started playing their instruments and waving a yellow flag with a T-Rex head on it.

"You call that a cheer! Then shout to the rear!" They shouted.

"Fishlegs, how about we do not encourage the crazy people," Ragnar sighed.

"Trench warfare time," said Wartihog as he drew, "Gilasaurus, front and centre!"

Hiccup watched as a thin, brown dinosaur appeared on the field. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 400)

"And that right there was a special summon!" Wartihog declared. "And if you had a monster in the grave, you could summon one. But too bad you don't, so I'll dismiss Gilasaurus so Dark Driceratops can report to the field!"

A flying green triceratops swooped in with purple wings and a yellow beak. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Not bad!" Hiccup nodded. "A 2400 ATK point monster on your first turn!"

"This is war! Don't give the enemy any props!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Cool it, legs. Hiccup's got things under control here," Ragnar said with confidence.

"It's time to go commando! Attack with Flying Phantom Nosedive!"

The new dino flew towards Touch and gave a diving peck to Touch. Hiccup for that he was in the clear, but then he was struck from behind and fell to his knees.

Wartihog: 4000

Hiccup: 2900

"At ease, private!" Wartihog laughed. "Guess you didn't know that when Dark Driceratops attacked a defence position monster he deals damage to you."

"Hey Hiccup, you all right?" Ragnar asked.

"Get up, son!" Wartihog. "I'm not done wiping the floor with you!"

"Way to go Sarge!" The flag bearer called.

"Who's the best?" The megaphone-bearing Ra shouted.

"Troop Hiccup!" Fishlegs countered, "Now turn it down a decibel!"

"Sorry little man, but the Sarge needs support!" Fishlegs winced as the megaphone was right next to his ears, "If you don't like it, you can leave!"

"Hiccup! Hurry and beat the khaki pants of this guy so we can shut these guys up!" Fishlegs added.

"And pronto. These guys are driving me nuts," said Ragnar.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Lose on purpose?" Hiccup asked as he drew his next card. "All right Sergeant, my draw!"

"Just play something!"

"I activate Monster Reincarnation," said Hiccup revealing his spell card he then discarded Groundsplitter into his graveyard. "So I'll send this to the Graveyard in order to bring back Touch. How do you like that?"

Wartihog smirked. "You want that wimp in your platoon?"

"Negative," said Hiccup. "But what I do want is this in my Graveyard."

Suddenly a ghostly hologram of Groundsplitter appeared behind him.

"What Sam Hill is that thing?" Wartihog stared.

"This is my Dragon Knight Groundsplitter and when he is in my Graveyard I'm able to summon a Dragon Knight monster without a sacrifice," Hiccup explained. "Which means I can summon Dragon Knight Grump to the field pronto."

Suddenly a large beefy warrior with a massive hammer in his hand appeared on the field. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2400)

Wartihog smirked. "Your soldier stood and have enough points."

"Actually, his special ability increases the attack point of all Dragon-type monsters on my side of the field by 500 points," Hiccup smirked.

"Sam Hill!" Wartihog gasped.

Grump roared as power flowed into his body. (ATK: 2100-2600)

"Now Grump pound that dino into extinction! Hammer Smash!" Hiccup yelled.

Grump raises hammer then brought it down on top of Dark Driceratops.

Wartihog: 3800

Hiccup: 2900

"Nice one, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered. Ragnar nodded at the move. "And I see the cheer squad doesn't have a comeback!" Fishlegs grinned at Wartihog's group. "What, speechless already?"

The group just looked at each other.

' _This civilian ain't half bad_ …' Wartihog thought. ' _But Sarge's got a few tactics up his sleeve!_ ' And when he looked towards his group, they quickly went back to their cheers. _'They try so hard, them boys. But I gotta show how even though we're not the top ranked dorm, we still can duel with the best!_ '

Wartihog remembered having some of the top scores of his entrance exams, written and duel exams both and thought he was set for Obelisk. But when registration gave him a yellow vest, he was disappointed.

"But I made due and like my daddy did, became a true leader after forming my own squad! And let it be known that Sgt. Wartihog Brandir, son of the great General Brandir, is a giant among men! And I guard this bridge to prove no matter what, I won't stand down!"

"Could you cut the monologue?" Fishlegs interrupted. "It's your turn, dino boy!"

Wartihog gasped. "Was I thinking out loud again?"

His group nodded.

Ragnar simply shook his head.

"You're a strange one, Wartihog," Hiccup smiled.

"I'm not trying to be!" He drew, having five. "Excellent! Terrain advantage! I activate the field spell Jurassic World!"

The bridge and river was changed to a forest filled with palm trees and volcanoes. In the distance, the roars of ferocious beasts echoed.

"Talk about going prehistoric," said Hiccup.

"You've seen nothing yet, soldier," said Wartihog smiling. "With this in play, all my dinosaur cards gain 300 ATK and DEF!"

"That's what I can a major advantage," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure that Hiccup will be able to adapt," said Ragnar confidently.

"It's battle time!" Wartihog barked. "Archeonys, reporting for duty in attack mode of course!"

Hiccup watched as a large prehistoric bird appeared on the field. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1300)

"Only 300 points, Grump can be that," said Fishlegs confidently.

"Unfortunately, that's not his target," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"He's right, Archeonys can attack the Private's light points directly," said Wartihog. Archeonys then began to take flight, flying over Grump and towards Hiccup. "Now, debilitate the enemy with Screaming Eagle Attack!"

Archeonys then let loose a powerful screech that deafened Hiccup's ears.

"Now stop and give me 300, 300 life points that is," Wartihog smirked.

Wartihog: 3800

Hiccup: 2600

"I'll place two cards face down and defer to you," said Wartihog. "Face it, son. It's over, before long you will be extinct, wouldn't you agree squadron?"

He glanced over to his pals, nearly falling over in astonishment. All of them were sitting on the ground, yawning.

"You men were supposed to be cheering just now!"

"Uh, sorry Sarge. We were moved internally. We'll have an outward expression next time!"

"Uh yeah and we'll cheer too."

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" Wartihog groaned.

"Hey Sarge! Keep your eyes on the prize!" Hiccup called his attention back.

"You got confidence, boy! Let's see what you do with it!"

"Sure," Hiccup drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Touch for a repeat performance in attack mode."

Touch then appeared on the field once again. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"Don't forget thanks to Grump, he gained an additional 500 attack points."

Touch roared as he felt Grump giving him more power. (ATK: 1500-2000)

"That's really strange," said the Ra with a megaphone. He then pointed towards Ragnar and Fishlegs. "Why would he play that Torch—?"

"My ears!" Fishlegs cried as he and Ragnar covered their ears.

"Point that megaphone somewhere else!" Ragnar yelled.

"Uh, whoops," said the Ra lowering the megaphone. "I mean, why did he play that Touch card again?"

"Much better!" Fishlegs yelled. "Here's the deal, Hiccup the best. You just don't question his strategies."

"Besides Touch's ability allows destroyer spell or trap card during each standby phase," said Ragnar. "He may be hoping to use that effect to destroy the Sagre's field spell."

The Ra then nodded in understanding.

"This is insubordination!" Wartihog yelled.

"All right, Grump destroy his Archeonys! Hammer Smash!" Hiccup ordered.

Wartihog quickly turned his attention back onto the duel plus the button on his duel disk. "I'll re-fortify myself with this, Amber Pitfall!"

When the track revealed itself it shot out Amber straight towards Grump.

"Any idea what this does? It deflects an attacking monster and force it into defence mode."

Hiccup watches the ambush struck Grump and he was forced to take a defensive position. "Now he's got a stay like that, that means no more offensive manoeuvres for now on."

"You're forgetting something," said Hiccup looking back at Wartihog.

"What's that?"

"I still have Touch! Now attack with Tornado Claw!"

Touch then began to spin with his claws extended making his way over to the winged beast.

"Now you're forgetting something," said Wartihog as he pressed the button on his duel dish. "I've still got a facedown card…" The facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card with the image Dark Stego blocking an attack that was meant for a Babycerasaurus. "It's called Dino Guard, all I have to do is remove play a Dinosaur-type monster with higher attack points and the attack is negated."

Wartihog removed his Dark Driceratops and at once the ghost of Dark Driceratops protected Archeonys from Touch's attack.

"With that I end my there," said Hiccup.

"That weird," said a Ra.

"He's not even phased."

"Hiccup always stays calm and confident under pressure," said Fishlegs. "Unlike the Sagre."

"Yeah, he's not looking too happy now," said Ragnar.

The Ra laughed.

' _My battalion is deserting me_ ,' he said himself. ' _This always happens. I find a troop of soldiers I can trust and they ended up siding with the enemy_.' He then growled as he drew. "No more Mr nice Sarge. I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two extra cards." He draw two extra cards in his deck and looked at them with a slight smile on his face. "I play my Earthquake spell card, now every face up monster on the field is forced into defence mode."

The ground began to shake and Hiccup watched as Touch and Archeonys took on a defensive position.

"I'm far from done," said Wartihog as he placed a spell card in his slot. "New Ultra Evolution, this card lets me reverse the whole ever illusionary process. So, out to sacrifice one of my Winged Beasts in order to summon a Dino."

Archeonys began to glow.

"You see, they say some birds evolved from dinosaurs."

"I've heard of that," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, so when an Archeonys goes through reverse revolution, it becomes a dinosaur. A Black Tyranno, to be exact!"

Archeonys then began to transform and it soon became a black tyrannosaurus. (ATK: 2600-2900/DEF: 1800-2100)

"And surprise, thanks to my dino's special ability, it can attack you directly. All right, Black Tyranno, you're on! Now sic him!"

The giant dino roared as it stomped towards Hiccup and took down a large chunk of points by swinging his tail.

"Mission accomplished," Wartihog smirked.

"Look!" one of the Ra yelled.

"Look at what?" Wartihog blinked. He then turned and saw that Hiccup was still standing.

Wartihog: 3800

Hiccup: 200

"How is it that you still have life points, boy?"

"Because before your monster struck me, I sent this to my Graveyard," said Hiccup. He then showed Wartihog Dragon Knight Iggy. "You see during my opponent's battle phase I can send Dragon Knight Iggy to the Graveyard and in turn he gives me 500 life points."

"Nice one, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered.

"That's showing him!" Ragnar yelled.

"Sergeant Hiccup is the best!" The other Ras cheered.

Hearing that was a big blow to Wartihog's pride.

"Deserted… again…" He said. "This always happens; I guess the only person I can trust is myself…" He fell to his butt. "Time and time again, it's always the same. I gather a battalion of supporters and when I need them most, they just up and desert me. But why? I'm a great leader and I always win! Who wouldn't want a route for me?"

He then looked up at Hiccup. "Take this duel, I'm beating you the same way I've beaten my last twelve rivals and no one is cheering."

"Maybe they're bored?" Hiccup offered.

"Come on! Bored with my duelling!? That's crazy talk!" He replied.

"Think about it…" said Hiccup. "You said yourself that you used the same moves twelve duels in a row. So, don't you think it's time for you to evolve?"

"Nice dinosaur reference, Hiccup!" Fishlegs nodded.

"It was," Ragnar nodded. "Good job."

"I'm not bored anymore!" the Ra with a megaphone yelled.

Wartihog got up. "You were right?"

"I always am," said Hiccup and he drew. "Now to prove it. First sitters my standby phase, Touch's ability activates. I can now destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field and you take 500 points of damage and I choose your Amber Pitfall trap card. Go, Typhoon Blaze!"

Planes began to cover Touch and next second they began to spin around and then they shot towards Wartihog's Amber Pitfall, destroying it. The embers then struck Wartihog and he winced at the burning sensation.

Wartihog: 3300

Hiccup: 200

"Now, getting back to the whole evolution thing, I play this my own field spell card," said Hiccup as he opens his field card slot.

Wartihog grasped as the field started to advance to the Ice Age as the plant life started to freeze up.

"Sorry, but the Atone Ages over," said Hiccup.

"Is this the Ice Age?" said Wartihog looking around.

"Just wait, the field is still evolving," said Hiccup.

Suddenly shooting out of the ice was an arena. "My spell card is called Dragon Knight Arena and it changes everything."

"I hate change! You hear me!" Wartihog growled. He gasped. _'Wait, maybe that's been my problem all along… I've been stuck in the past, always a line on the same old tactics. Instead of learning from my mistakes and evolving._ '

"Exactly," said Hiccup. Wartihog looked at him. "Don't worry Sergeant, you weren't thinking out loud this time, but I assume look on your face that you figured out. Now is it your field spell is gone so is 300 of Black Tyranno attack points. Now, I'll switch both my monsters into attack mode."

Both Grump and Touch then began to stand and took on their attack positions.

"Next I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!" said Hiccup.

There must be a warrior then appeared on the field holding tightly on to his mace. (ATK:1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Don't forget thanks to Grump, he gets an extra 500 attack points," said Hiccup.

Hookfang roared as he felt power rushing through his body. (ATK: 1600-2100)

"Ready boys, make some noise!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" the Ra cheered.

"Thanks to Dragon Knight Arena, Touch's attack points are creased by 1000," said Hiccup.

Touch began to glow as he felt power flowing through his body. (ATK: 2000-3000)

"Now, Touch attack his Black Tyranno with Tornado Claw!" Hiccup ordered.

Touch then began to spin with his claws extended and then struck Black Tyranno and then he disappeared and explosion.

Wartihog: 2900

Hiccup: 200

"That's not all," said Hiccup. "It's Hookfang and Grump's turn now."

Hookfang and Grump then charged straight at Wartihog.

Wartihog just watched as the two warriors rushed towards him with their weapons held high. "What a battle," he said. "Hiccup, you've got spirit soldier."

Hookfang and Grump then slammed their weapons down on top of him.

Wartihog: 0

Hiccup: 200 (Winner!)

"Game's over…" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you beat me fair and…" Wartgihog then stumbled into the river, forgetting the hologram of Dragon Knight Arena disappearing with the bridge and river reappearing.

"Hey, you all right?" Hiccup asked, kneeling over the side.

"I owe you some duel disks," Wartihog grinned.

Hiccup gave a small smile back. "Yeah…"

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Snotlout's construction crew was almost finished with the additions to the right side of the dorm. Spying on the crew was Spitelout and Mildew with binoculars.

"I see that Red Dorm is almost done with the renovations…" Spitelout stated. "I suppose it was about time for renovations."

"We should be tearing down that dorm, not making it better!" Mildew argued. "And how did that rich kid get approval anyway?"

"Gobber, gave his permission," said Spitelout.

"Of course," Mildew grumbled.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by a large green bag carried by Wartihog as he walked towards the Slifer Red Dorm, more specifically Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs' room.

* * *

Once inside, Wartihog dumped his stuff in the middle of the room. It was mainly full of pots, pans, canteens and cups. Very strange considering the person that packed them. One almost expected tons of exercise equipment or dinosaur merchandise.

"Uh, sarge?" Fishlegs asked. "Any idea why you're dumping your stuff in here? You're not moving in, are you?"

"Yeah, this place is cramped enough." Snotlout was also there, lying down on the top bunk. "No need for freeloaders."

"And you should know all about that!" Ragnar replied.

"Yeah, well… What I meant to say was we don't need any more freeloaders."

"My mind's made up!" said Wartihog. "I'm giving Troop Tyranno a little R&R. Anyway Hiccup, showed me I have a lot to learn!"

"If you want to learn you should really be following me around," said Snotlout.

Wartihog ignored him and continue to unpack. "Hello, anyone home?"

Wartihog then stood up and offered a handshake to Hiccup. "Wartihog, reporting for duty, captain."

Amused, Hiccup shook his head. "You can just call me Hiccup." He shook his hand.

"Sir yes, sir!"

* * *

Dino Guard

Trap card

Activated only when your opponent declares an attack on a Dinosaur-type monster. Remove from play a Dinosaur-type monster from your Graveyard, whose attack points are higher than the attacking monster and the attack is negated.

Card image: Dark Stego blocking an attack that was meant for a Babycerasaurus


	4. A Fishy Duel

Snotlout had a video camera in his hand and was making his way over to the red dorm.

"This is the true story of four losers, picked to live in a damp with the dorky lives taped," said Snotlout as he walked up the steps towards Hiccup's dorm room. "The Snot presents, the Lame Life."

Snotlout open the door to find that Ragnar and Hiccup were arranging a camp bed for Wartihog on the floor.

"You sure you want to sleep on this?" Ragnar asked. "We might easily get a mattress in here."

"Ten for," said Wartihog.

"Does he have to stay here?" Fishlegs moaned.

"Come on, Legs, he's not gonna bite," said Hiccup.

It was that point that they noticed that Snotlout was videotaping them with his camera. "There you have it, folks," said Snotlout. "The Loser in its natural habitat."

"Forget about how to knock?" said Hiccup crossing his arms. "And what's with the camera?"

"I'm pitching my life as a reality show," said Snotlout. "It's got a great premise, one talented young duellist forced to live in a dorm for of slackers, talk about a ratings grabber. It's going to make me a big star."

"With a big head," said Ragnar.

"Personally I think you shows need a plot twist," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"What's more interesting than watching me?" Snotlout asked smugly.

"Are we interrupting something?" said a very familiar female voice.

The five of them turned to find Astrid standing there with a carrier bag in her hands and next to her was Heather also carrying a carrier bag.

"I think with a plot twist, guys," said Ragnar.

"Hiccup was right, your show just got a whole lot more better," said Wartihog.

"Anything matter?" Hiccup asked.

"We left our dorm for good," said Astrid simply.

"Do you guys have room for two more?" Heather asked.

Hiccup frowned slightly, they could barely squeeze Wartihog, he wasn't confident that they could get Astrid and Heather in as well. He also doubted very much that Gobber would allow having both his and Ragnar's girlfriends in the same room with them.

Hiccup of the back of his neck. "I'm sorry girls, but I don't think we do."

"I do," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Spitelout's office, both Spitelout and Mildew were discussing new tactics on how to demolish the red dorm.

"Who's gonna be on expect star?" Mildew asked.

"That would be Fishlegs Ingerman," said Spitelout as he pushed forward a photo of Fishlegs. "The younger brother of Wolflegs Ingerman, duellist league professional. I'm organising a dorm to have him promoted to Ra Yellow."

"If this plan succeeds will be one step closer of demolishing the red dorm," said Mildew.

* * *

Meanwhile at the red dorm, Snotlout was showing and the renovations he commissioned. Hiccup suspected that most the renovations went underground, because the renovations were the size of the entire dorm and the construction workers had only worked on the right side of the dorm.

Not only was there a bedroom, but a living room and a spa with a waterfall.

"I give you Shay Snotlout, the ultimate in dorm elegance," said Snotlout.

"Don't you think this is going a bit overboard?" Hiccup asked.

"It is a bit over the top," said Fishlegs.

"High walls, marble floors… I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed Snotlout," said Astrid. "It's awesome."

"Yeah, I never expected this from you," said Heather.

"Do you think we can crash here?" Astrid asked.

"You seriously want to be with a guy who's flirted with you all through the first year," said Hiccup.

"Why not, the Snot is supreme," said Snotlout.

"And he also knows that he intends to flirt with either of us, he'll find himself in the infirmary," said Astrid coldly.

"That girl's got spunk," Wartihog whispered to Fishlegs.

"She is Hiccup's girlfriend," Fishlegs pointed out.

"And Heather's got spirit," Ragnar added.

"Anyway, why did you leave your dorm anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid and Heather looked at each other slightly uneasy and then opened their carrier bags.

"You're not going to believe this," said Astrid.

"It's the most embarrassing thing you can ever imagine," said Heather.

The boys just stared as Astrid and Heather pulled out a pair of dresses, one blue and the other metallic grey.

"Uh, nice uniform, ma'am's," said Wartihog uneasily.

"Please," said Astrid. "This was all Spitelout's idea."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, he actually wanted us to wear these and sing while we duel," said Heather.

"No joke," Astrid muttered. "Some crazy idea of turning us into a duelling pop star duo. Can you picture us wearing these?"

Snotlout began to imagine both Astrid and Heather wearing the dresses and it didn't go totally unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Snotlout," Astrid glared.

"It is a bit ridiculous," said Hiccup.

"We can see why you left," Ragnar nodded.

"It's not exactly the first time though," said Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs is right," Hiccup nodded. "Ever since he became Vice Chancellor, Spitelout is even more dangerous. Gobber told me that Spitelout and Mildew are planning to bring Duel Academy in the spotlight."

Then suddenly Speedfist rushed in. "Fishlegs!" he yelled looking around wildly. "There you are!"

"Is something the matter?" Hiccup asked turning to look at Speedfist.

"Who is he?" Wartihog asked.

Fishlegs blinked. "You were looking for me? What's up?"

"A duel," said Speedfist simply.

* * *

Speedfist then spent the next ten minutes to explain the situation to Fishlegs.

"A duel!" Fishlegs grasped. "For me? Who are my duelling?"

"A girl in Obelisk blue, her name is Ase and I hear she duels with a deck for Insect monsters," said Speedfist.

"Ase?" said Heather, shadowing slightly. "That girl creeps me out."

"Creepy or not we've seen her duel she's really good," said Astrid.

"Looks like my dad has made you his next target," said Snotlout looking at Fishlegs.

"True, but it can also be Fishlegs' big break," said Hiccup.

"He's right, this is your chance to show everyone what you've got, to show the brave side of you," Ragnar nodded.

"Well, if you can find the brave side of me can you do me a favour and tell the wimpy one is looking for him," said Fishlegs, who was shaking uncontrollably.

Then for anyone could stop him Fishlegs ran outside.

"I'll go and get him," said Ragnar getting up.

"What's his deal?" Wartihog asked.

"Fishlegs has never been very comparable when it comes to duelling," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "It's also worse when his big brother was the Academy's best student and is now on the pro circuit."

"Our skill is his big bro?" Wartihog asked.

"He's the only person Hiccup's ever lost to," said Astrid.

Wartihog gulped. "I can see why he's nervous."

* * *

Ragnar had finally managed to catch up with Fishlegs, who was now headed in the corner with a blanket over his head.

"Come on, Fishlegs, it's not that bad," said Ragnar.

"It is bad!" Fishlegs yelled. "Duelling in front of all those people watching as I make a fool of myself."

"Come on, Legs, in that tag with Hiccup you were all right," said Ragnar.

"Apart from the fact that in the first half I nearly got us expelled," Fishlegs reminded.

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous," said Ragnar. He then pulled the blanket off of Fishlegs, who then looked at him straight in the eyes. "The only thing that is holding you back is your fear. You need to figure what you're afraid of most of all and only then can you overcome it and unleash up to potential."

Fishlegs sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Fishlegs hand stop thinking about what Ragnar had said to him. He reached into his deck and pulled out his Power Bond card.

' _It's Power Bond, the card my brother gave me when we were kids_ ,' he said himself. ' _If I didn't have that in my deck I would be nothing. In fact, Power Bond is my ticket to the pro league, so I can be just like Wolflegs someday._ ' He then looked at his feet. ' _But what if I'm not good enough?_ '

His eyes widened as he realised what was holding him back. ' _Wait, that's my biggest fear. But everyone else will move on and leave me behind._ '

He then stood straight and looked across the sea. "I won't be left behind. I'm going to fight my fear." He then ran back to the dorm. "But not right now."

* * *

The next morning everyone's making their way down to the arena, Snotlout was already heading down there.

"Hey, Snotlout," said a voice. Snotlout stopped and turned to find Fishlegs rushing over to him. He then held out a envelope to him. "Can you give this to Hiccup?"

"What's that?" Snotlout asked crossing his arms. "Did you decide to your will or something?"

"Just give it to him," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout reluctantly took the envelope and watched as Fishlegs walked off.

"But no peeking," he said.

Once Fishlegs was out of side, Snotlout decided to open the envelope and inside he found a card. But it wasn't just any card it was Power Bond.

"Power Bond?" he stared.

* * *

Everyone was beginning to make themselves comfortable in the stands overlooking the arena.

"Face it," said Mildew. "All the odds are against that husky boy."

"He might surprise you," said Spitelout.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Spitelout," said Gobber as he took a seat next to him. "Because if Fishlegs doesn't win, it will be your neck on the line."

"Oh, I have every confidence in the boy," said Spitelout.

Gobber just narrowed his eyes.

Snotlout soon joined Hiccup and the others in the stands.

"Where are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Nowhere," said Snotlout, who was still holding the envelope Fishlegs gave him.

Fishlegs made his way onto the arena where his opponent was waiting for him

Upon seeing her Fishlegs understood completely why Heather found her so creepy. She had long black hair that resembled a beetles head.

"Your Wolflegs little brother?" she said dismissively. "Don't take this too personally, Hon, but you're not exactly what I was expecting." She then fiddled with a locket those around her neck and open it to reveal a picture of Wolflegs. "I mean, just look at him, I guess the hottie gene skipped you."

"She's playing a bit rough a bit rough and the duel has even started," said Hiccup.

"It is a little below the belt," Wartihog admitted.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "I can see why she creeps you out."

"Yeah, that she think hair looks cool?" said Heather crossing her arms.

"Look kid," said Ase. "I'm a girl that gets what she wants and once I win Wolflegs is going to be mine, because this duel happens to be my ticket to the pro league."

Fishlegs blinked. "Who told you that?"

"Spitelout," said Ase. "You when you advance to Ra, I win and I get to go pro."

Fishlegs narrows his eyes. "All right fine. Then what are we waiting for!"

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Fishlegs: 4000

Ase: 4000

"Ladies first, look out!" Ase yelled as he drew. "I summoned Prickle Fairy in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field in front of her was a green skinned female and instead of arm she had thorn like vines. She then took on a defensive position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 2000)

"What a start," said Wartihog. "This puts Fishlegs in a tight spot."

Ase simply smirked at Fishlegs. "Now, all my Insect monsters are safe. So, basically there's no card in my deck you can touch."

"This is looking bad for Fishlegs," said Astrid.

"Legs, need to find a way around that defence," said Hiccup.

"All right, watch this," said Fishlegs and he drew his card. He looked at the card he drew. "I'll start by playing Shield Crush!" He then showed them the card he drew which was indeed Shield Crush. "So much for your big plan, because now I get to choose one monster that in defence mode and destroy it! And guess why pick!"

Ase gasped.

"That's right," said Fishlegs as he played the card.

Seconds later, Prickle Fairy disappeared in a scatter of pixels.

"Now, the fun part!" Fishlegs yelled as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Check this out! I summon Steamroid in attack mode!"

Then appearing on his field was a steam train with arms and legs. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800)

"All right, pal! Full steam ahead!"

Steamroid then sped off towards Ase and stopped just in front of her. Seconds later he unleashed a burst of hot steaming her face.

Fishlegs: 4000

Ase: 2200

"Awesome!" Ragnar smiled. "She just learned her lesson."

"I've never seen Fishlegs on fire like this before," said Heather. "I wonder what could have changed."

The entire crowd cheered.

"Ingerman! Ingerman! Ingerman!" they cheered.

Fishlegs just stared at them. "They're all actually cheering and it's from me. I finally have fans." He then smirked at Ase. "You hear that? The crowd loves me."

Hiccup facepalmed himself. "Oh, great. Fames gone to his head."

Ase simply glared at Fishlegs. "Big deal! That will change once I go," he said as he drew. "I'll play Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

A large grasshopper than appeared on her side of the field. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1200)

"To Barra not afraid of bugs," said Fishlegs. "Living in a roach infested dorm room would do that."

Ase simply smirked. "Really? Then I guess you won't mind this next move, because it's been known to but people out. I activate the spell card, Multiplication of Ants. It replaces my Pinch Hopper with two Army Ant tokens."

Pinch Hopper was soon replaced and in its place were too green ants. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1200)x2

"Those ants are worth just 500 points each," said Fishlegs. "What were you thinking?"

"Obviously, I was _think_ of using Pinch Hopper special effect," Ase smirked.

"Uh-ho."

"When Hopper goes to the Graveyard I can automatically summon Insect monster from my hand."

"Pesky bugs," Wartihog grumbled.

"Meet the diva of my deck," said Ase as she reached for card hand. "She's sweet! She's strong! She's Insect Princess!"

Then appearing on the field was a female bug with butterfly wings and two pairs of arms. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"You can do this, Fishlegs. Just a calm," said Fishlegs.

"Here's the deal. My Princess gets 500 points for every Insect she destroys," said Ase. "So, if you think she's strong now just wait."

"Uh, hello, one problem my deck doesn't have any Insects," said Fishlegs holding out his duel disk.

"That's all about to change," said Ase as she inserted a card in her field card slot. "Because I play Insect Garden spell card."

Soon Fishlegs found himself in a very large garden.

"Welcome to the Jungle, dweeb."

"Wait a sec," said Astrid as she realised what Ase was planning. "I see, Fishlegs doesn't have any Insect monsters so Ase is going to lend him some of hers."

"It's time for my weaker insects to find how the other half lives," Ase smirked as her two Ant call the way over to Fishlegs. "They're all yours, hon."

"You're right," said Hiccup. "Ase has really set him up."

"Nice giant ant, heel boy," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Still not scared of bugs, kid? Just wait until I play this," said Ase as she inserted a card in her spell and trap card slot.

At once Insect Princess wings began to glow. "I equip my Princess with Insect Pheromone! Now attack is Ant!"

Insect Princess then flapped her wings cause and a powerful gust of wind that struck one of Fishlegs' Ants and seconds later it turned thousands of pixels.

Fishlegs: 2600

Ase: 2200

Ase smirked. "And don't forget her Majesty special effect. She gets stronger for every bug she stomps."

Fishlegs turned and watched as Insect Princess gained even more power. (ATK: 1900-2400)

"But wait, you're not in the clear just yet, dork" said Ase. "Now Insect Pheromone forces your second Ant the throw down with her Royal Highness."

"Not again," Fishlegs groaned.

He turned and watched helplessly as the second Ant began to make its way toward Insect Princess.

"I'm afraid so," said Ase.

Insect Princess flapped her wings again entered another gust of wind straight towards the second Ant. Seconds later it vanished in into thousands of pixels and Fishlegs was hit by the wind.

Fishlegs: 700

Ase: 2200

And worst of all since Insect Princess destroyed yet another Insect she gained power. (ATK: 2400-2900)

"Please tell me you're done," Fishlegs begged. "Pretty please."

"Fishlegs, you can't defeat her if you can't defeat your fear!" Ragnar yelled from the stands.

' _Ragnar is right, whenever things get tough I start to doubt myself. I hear this voice in my head telling me to give up because I'm not good enough_ ,' Fishlegs said to himself.

"You're not good enough, dork! So just give up!" Ase yelled.

' _See, there it is_ ,' Fishlegs said himself. He then began to draw. "Sorry, Ase, no dice! So, first I'll switch my Steamroid to defence mode."

Steamroid then switched into a defensive position.

"Then I'll summon Submarineroid in attack mode," said Fishlegs.

Then appearing on the field was a submarine with a pair of arms and holding a torpedo in its hands. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800)

"Big deal," said Ase dismissively. "What's that going to do? With just 800 attack points it can't touch my Princess."

"I'm not aiming for your Princess, because my submarine special ability lets it attack you directly," said Fishlegs.

Submarineroid then sank into the ground and vanished.

"Subterranean Sneak Attack!" Fishlegs yelled.

Ase looked around for any trace of Submarineroid, but there was no trace of it.

"Who scared now? Why don't I give you a hint, she's the one with a submarine speeding towards."

Ase then notice something heading towards a from the ground and before she realised it Submarineroid fired its torpedo at her cause an explosion right beneath her feet.

Fishlegs: 700

Ase: 1400

"And now thanks to Submarineroid's special ability it shifts to defence mode," said Fishlegs. "So, my life points are safe."

Submarineroid then took on a defensive position.

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "But what he really needed is to play his Power Bond card."

"Too bad, he can't," said Snotlout, he then held out the envelope Fishlegs gave to him. "It's not in his deck."

"What?" said Hiccup.

He then took the envelope from Snotlout and open it up to discover Power Bond inside it.

"Power Bond?" he gasped. Then every single one of them turned to Snotlout in anger. "How could you?"

"Now that's plain dirty," said Ragnar.

"You better have an explanation," said Wartihog.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," said Astrid.

"Even I wouldn't believe you would stoop so low," said Heather.

"I didn't take it," said Snotlout defensively. "Fishlegs gave it to me, to give to you."

"He did?" said Hiccup in the back of the card. "But why?"

"I'll put this face down and in my turn," said Fishlegs as he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Ase began to fiddle with her locket. "I have to win," she said as she drew. "Here me! It's the only way to meet Wolflegs! And we are so meant for each other."

She looked at the card she drew and then back to Fishlegs. "Now, time for another insect! My Magical Longicorn!"

Then a longicorn beetle with glowing eyes and antenna appeared on the field. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1600)

"You like him? Well, guess what, hon? You can have him thanks to my Insect Garden," said Ase.

Magical Longicorn then began to make its way over to Fishlegs.

"Again?" said Mildew.

Spitelout started to look nervous. "Mildew, if this works our plan is a flunk," he said.

"I thought you had faith in him," said Gobber raising an eyebrow.

"Once that beetle bites the dust, it's goodbye dweeb and hello hottie," said Ase.

Insect Princess then jumped into the air and was about to attack Magical Longicorn.

"Oh, no you don't! Watch this!" said Fishlegs he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I play, No Entry!" he yelled as he revealed his trap card. "Now your monsters in attack mode are switch to defence mode."

Ase watches her Insect Princess stopped her attack and switched into a defensive position.

"No Entry has another effect too," said Fishlegs. "You have to get rid of one card from your hand."

"What I eves," said Ase she discarded the only card in her hand. "Like I care."

"That was too close," said Mildew.

"No kidding," said Spitelout.

"Fishlegs has improved greatly since he got here and I think he's only getting started," said Gobber smiling.

"Good hustle, soldier," Wartihog nodded.

"It's a whole new Fishlegs," said Hiccup with a slight smile on his face.

"And I think he's only just getting started," said Ragnar.

"Lucky break," said Ase. "But hon, you don't win duels with luck. But on the other hand I guess luck is all you got."

"Oh yeah, and what does that mean?" Fishlegs asked narrowing his eyes.

"Face it, geek, you can practice all you want, but you'll never be as good as Wolflegs," said Ase.

"Take that back!" Fishlegs snapped.

Hiccup and the others gasped at that outburst.

"You know, I've lived in the shadow of my big brother for my entire life, he is confident, he was always a good athlete, got good grades and then there was me," said Fishlegs looking down the ground. "Wolflegs, little brother. Scared that I would never be that good, but you know what I'm sick of always been scared."

Hiccup had never seen Fishlegs acting like this. "Whoa."

"It's time I face my fear," said Fishlegs. He then drew from his deck. "Here goes something."

"First, I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone!" he yelled as he placed a spell card in his spell and trap card slots.

"Nice try, but you seem to have forgotten all about my Magical Longicorn," Ase smirked. "It automatically devour your spell cards. Bon appetite."

Magical Longicorn then made its way over towards the spell card Fishlegs just activated. However, when it tried to dig its fangs into the hologram it was suddenly bounced off causing Ase to be taken aback.

"Sorry, but feeding time will have to wait, because my Vehicroid is immune to monster effects," Fishlegs smirked. "So now I can fuse together Drillroid, Submarineroid and Steamroid. So I can play Super Vehicriod Jumbo Drill."

Drillroid appeared on the field and fuse together with both Submarineroid and Steamroid. In its place stood a massive drill with a pair of arms. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)

"3000 attack points," Ase gasped.

"Jumbo Drill attack Insect Princess," Fishlegs commanded.

Jumbo drill then began to dig into the ground and everyone watched in wait. Suddenly the entire arena began to shake and seconds' later Coutts drill appeared out of the ground and struck Insect Princess causing a massive explosion.

"There is another little twist you should know," said Fishlegs. "Even though Insect Princess was in defence mode, the difference between our two monsters strength comes out of your life points."

Ase watched in horror as Jumbo Drill emerged out of the ground with its huge drill on top of her.

"Wait, but if I lose I'll never meet my sweet Wolflegs," said Ase in dismay. "It's not fair!"

Jumbo Drill then slammed it stroll right on top of her.

Fishlegs: 700 (Winner!)

Ase: 0

The holograms then vanished and Fishlegs stood there triumphant. The entire crowd began to cheer.

"The winner, Wolflegs little brother!" Spitelout announced.

"Oh, come on," Fishlegs groaned. "Did he hear my speech?"

"Great job, Fishlegs!" Hiccup and the others cried.

"I always knew he had it in him," said Ragnar smiling.

* * *

Once they were back in the dorm, Fishlegs told them that he was being promoted.

"Wait, you're in Ra Yellow now?" said Astrid.

"Yep," said Fishlegs.

"I can't believe you get to move out," said Snotlout looking utterly annoyed. "I'm still stuck in this dump."

"Looks like you're moving up in rank, private," said Wartihog.

"You certainly deserve it," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, especially after the fall that you've played," Heather agreed.

Fishlegs, however looked disappointed.

"Come on, chin up, legs," said Hiccup, who was leaning on the railings.

Fishlegs looked up at him. "It's just, well…"

"I know how you feel," said Hiccup. "But this is what you always wanted. You're moving up in the world."

Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup then reached into his blazer and tossed him Power Bond in it. "Oh, yeah, don't forget that."

Fishlegs looked at the card. "You know when my brother gave me this card, I thought I needed it to be as good as he is… but I realise now that I was wrong. Know why? Because everything I need to be winner I have inside me."

"Well put," Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Hiccup. That's why I don't need to carry around this card anymore." He then held a card up to him. "You take it."

Hiccup shook his head. "That card belongs with you. Keep it as a souvenir, a reminder of how brave you are."

Fishlegs nodded.

Speedfist then walked over to him. "Time to take your yellow on, you ready?" he asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

"That has to be the worst catchphrase in the entire world," said Fishlegs.

"Okay, fine," said Speedfist.

All of them laughed.

Later that evening they watched as Fishlegs left and made his way to the yellow dorm.

* * *

Later that night Fishlegs return now wearing a yellow blazer.

"Hey, what's the deal!" he snapped at Wartihog. "You're in my seat!"

Wartihog just stared at him. "But you move into the yellow barracks."

"Fishlegs is going to be staying with us for a good long time as is Astrid and Heather," said Gobber.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," said Fishlegs as he took Wartihog shrimps. "I'll always be a Slifer at heart. And I expect my seat to be empty next time!"

Wartihog got up and glared at him. "Since when are you so tough?"

"Since I took Ragnar's advice," Fishlegs smirked.

"I've created a monster," said Ragnar half laughing.

Heather nodded. "You've certainly got his confidence brimming."

"I don't know it's for better or worse," Astrid smiled.

"It's always the quiet ones," Hiccup laughed.


	5. Ragnar Under Fire

In Spitelout's office, both Spitelout and Mildew were discussing the next plan of attack.

"So far your plans are failing," said Mildew angrily.

"How was I to predict that Fishlegs would choose living at the Red Dorm instead of the Yellow Dorm," said Spitleout narrowed his eyes. "And need I remind you that it was Gobber that prevented Snotlout from returning to the Blue Dorm."

"He knows what we intend to do and I say that we need to attack now," said Mildew. "Which is why I'm taking the reins now."

"And what is your plan?" said Spitelout.

"Simple, a duel that will decide the fate of the Red Dorm," said Mildew with a slight smile on his face.

"I very much doubt that Gobber would agree to such a duel," said Spitelout.

"Which is why I tricked him into signing a document when I helped him with his paperwork," Mildew smirked.

Spitelout just stared at Mildew. "That is seriously underhanded. I love it."

* * *

Meanwhile, both Hiccup and Ragnar were on a double date with their girlfriends. They were having a picnic in the beautiful meadow and were the moment enjoying some nice chicken sandwiches.

"This is nice," said Astrid as she took a bite of a sandwich. "No more worrying about the end of the world."

"It is a nice change," Hiccup admitted.

"Though I'm still confused about how come Eret enrolled in the school, showed up for one day and then vanished," Ragnar frowned.

"It is odd," Heather frowned. "Especially, since he only came to duel you Hiccup and it looked like he lost of purpose."

Hiccup nodded. "I've been wondering about that as well and it doesn't make any sense. Especially all that talk about destiny."

"Yeah, he seems everything is predetermined," Ragnar nodded.

"Guys, can we just enjoy the picnic," said Astrid. "I just like one day where we can do something without worrying about the fate of the world or Spitelout and Mildew's attempts of destroying the Red Dorm."

"Ragnar!" two voices yelled.

They looked up and saw Fishlegs and Wartihog running towards them.

Astrid sighed. "So much for a nice quiet day."

* * *

Fishlegs and Wartihog took them back to the Dorm and Gobber began to explain the situation to them.

"They're going to demolish the dorm?" Hiccup gasped. "But you're the Chancellor, can't you do something to stop them?"

"Unfortunately, it was my fault that put us in this situation," said Gobber as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mildew was helping me with the paperwork and I accidentally signed a document for the destruction of the Slifer Dorm."

"You mean they succeeded," said Ragnar.

"No," said Gobber defensively. "Fortunately, the document has a bit of fine print in it. It says they cannot demolish the dorm unless Ragnar loses a duel."

"Why me?" Ragnar blinked.

"Spitelout is under the impression that you can win and has arranged it so that you move to Ra Yellow if you succeed," said Gobber.

"Great," Ragnar moaned. "Now I'm the target for his publicity stunt."

"Who will he be doing against?" Heather asked.

"His name is Gorm Sharpeye, he's from Obelisk Blue," said Gobber.

"Looks like it's your show lieutenant," said Wartihog.

"Oh, don't worry, let us down," said Ragnar.

"I hope you win," said Snotlout. "Why just read an entire fortune renovating this dump."

"Seriously," said Astrid crossing her arms. "You're more concerned about your stupid revelations and the entire dormitory?"

"You've got this, Rag," said Hiccup placed a hand on Ragnar shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let our dorm be demolished."

* * *

Later that day, everyone began to take their seats in the stands for yet another duel. Gobber was sitting alongside Spitelout and Mildew.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your contracts shielded you I would have fired you right on the spot," said Gobber angrily.

"Chancellor, there's no need to get angry," said Mildew. "You should have been more careful about what you signed."

"I'll be making sure to double-check everything before I sign anything for now on, especially when you're helping with the paperwork," Gobber grunted.

Hiccup just sat down with the others they looked down at the arena.

"How's Ragnar doing?" Astrid asked.

"He's fine," said Hiccup. "He's been trying to find out a bit more about his opponent, but he hasn't duelled in a while."

"I've heard of Gorm," said Snotlout. At once everyone turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You mean you just tell us this now," said Astrid angrily.

"You never asked," said Snotlout defensively.

Astrid looked as if she was going to strangle him if Hiccup hadn't held her back.

"What do you know about him," said Hiccup.

"Only that he spent most of his playing defence and dealing effect damage," said Snotlout. "A weak strategy if you ask me I'd rather pound my opponent into a pulp."

Hiccup frowned. ' _I don't like the sound of this_.'

Ragnar soon made his way to the arena and he found his opponent standing there. Gorm was just about his height, but he had short brown hair and was wearing a pair of spectacles.

"So you're Ragnar Keatson," said Gorm. "Let us dispense of this formality and we can have your dorm demolished by this afternoon."

"You think I'm gonna lose?" said Ragnar.

"Please," said Gorm yawning. "I've read every single one of your duels and I know your strategies and there is zero chance that you will be able to defeat me."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup.

The two of them then activated their duel disks. "DUEL!"

Ragnar: 4000

Gorm: 4000

"I'll go first," said Gorm. "And I'll start by playing Bowganian in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was a mechanical monster with a single large eye and crossbow in its hand. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000)

"And his special ability means that you take 600 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases," Gorm smirked. "And next activate the spell card Gravekeeper's Servant. Now if you want to attack me you have to send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard. Then I'll end my time by placing two cards face down on the field."

Two cards then appeared in front of him.

"What did I tell you," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "A weak strategy. You placed a weak monster in defence mode and can't even activated its ability and then he played a useless card."

"Actually, he's playing smart," said Hiccup.

Everyone turned and looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup's right," said Speedfist crossing his arms. "Now every time he wants to attack Ragnar has to send a card to his Graveyard."

"And I have a feeling we're going to see a lot more smart plays," said Hiccup.

"Not bad, but it's my turn," said Ragnar he drew. "Now start things off by summoning Queens Knight in attack mode."

The female warrior then appeared on his field. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)

"You triggered one of my facedown cards," said Gorm as he pressed a button on his duel disk at his face down revealed itself. "Skull Invitation. Now we'll take 300 points of damage each card we send to the Graveyard."

"I told you," said Hiccup.

"I get it," said Astrid. "Now if Ragnar wants to attack he has to give up 300 life points."

"Still, he should have any problem dealing with this loser," said Snotlout.

"Then I'll give up one card from my deck so that my Queen's Knight can attack your Bowganian," said Ragnar's discarding the top card of his deck.

"And that means you take 300 points of damage," Gorm smirked.

Ragnar: 3700

Gorm: 4000

Queen's Knight then began charging at Bowganian with her sword held high.

"I now activate my trap card Negate Attack," said Gorm as a second card revealed itself. "Now I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase."

Queen's Knight stopped just as her sword was inches away from Bowganian.

"Of course I do take 300 points of damage that I just sent a card to the Graveyard due to the effect of my Skull Invitation."

Ragnar: 3700

Gorm: 3700

"See, his own cards is dealing damage to him," said Snotlout.

"A small price to pay," said Hiccup.

Snotlout frowned. "What are you on about?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it, he took a small chunks of that he could deal a bigger chunk to Ragnar next turn."

"He would have lost 300 points either way, but he gets to keep his monster," said Heather.

"It's my turn now," said Gorm as he drew. "And let us not forget due to the effect of my Bowganian you now take 600 points of damage."

Bowganian raised its crossbow and fired a bolt straight at Ragnar and it struck him.

Ragnar: 3100

Gorm: 3700

"And now I'll play the spell card Dark Room of Nightmare," said Gorm as he placed a spell card in the spell trap card zone. "Now thanks to this you take 300 points of damage each time you take damage from an effect."

"Not good," said Fishlegs.

"The lieutenant is in trouble," said Wartihog.

"That an understatement," said Speedfist. "Now each time Ragnar attacks you'll be forced to give up 600 life points and if he doesn't attack it will take 900 points of damage each turn."

"And next play one card face down," said Gorm as a card appeared in front of him.

"Then it's my turn," said Ragnar as he drew.

"Face the facts, there's nothing you can do to stop me," said Gorm. "You'll take damage whether you attack or not, I've got you trapped."

"Then I'll go on the offence," said Ragnar. "I now summon my King's Knight in attack mode."

Everyone watches his royal warrior appeared on the field with sword in hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)

"And whenever both King's and Queen's Knight on the field I'm allowed to summon Jack's Knight from my deck to join them."

Then appearing in between both King's and Queen's Knight was the young night. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

"And next activate the continuous spell card the Allied Forces," Ragnar continued placing the spell card in his card slot. "Thanks to this card all my Warriors gained 200 points with each Warrior on my side of the field and with three of them out there that 600 points.

All three of his knights began to glow as power entered through their bodies. (ATK: 1500-2100), (ATK: 1600-2200), (ATK: 1900-2500)

"All right, thanks to that power boost he can end this here and now," said Hiccup.

"He just has to get these free attacks through when he's won," said Heather.

"Not so fast, because now I reveal my facedown card Coffin Cellar!" said Gorm with a smirk on his face as his face down card revealed itself. "Now you take 300 points of damage each time a monster sent to your Graveyard."

"What?" Ragnar gasped.

"Oh, no," said Hiccup.

"He's trapped," said Heather.

"What's the matter now," said Snotlout.

"Gorm has created a way that prevents Ragnar from doing too many attacks," said Hiccup. "Thanks to his combination, Gorm is now able to do a maximum of 1200 points of damage if Ragnar attacks."

"So?"

"So, if he attack with all his monsters you take a minimum of 1800 points of damage or maximum of 3200 points."

"Which means if he's not careful how he attacks could easily lose this duel," said Speedfist.

Ragnar just stood there. ' _This guy is good, he's got me trapped_ ,' he said himself. ' _He knows I have to attack also take damage from_ _Bowganian and if I do I'll be attacking myself_.'

"Realising how hopeless your situation is," said Gorm smirking.

"Looks like it's all over now," said Mildew.

Gobber didn't like how this duel was going. ' _You can do this Ragnar_.'

"I attack your Bowganian with my Queen's Knight," said Ragnar.

"Don't forget to flip the top card of your deck," Gorm reminded.

Ragnar drew his card and saw the card he drew was Blade Knight and reluctantly he placed in his Graveyard.

Ragnar: 1900

Gorm: 3700

Queen's Knight then destroyed Bowganian and it vanished in thousands of pixels.

Ragnar: 1900

Gorm: 3500

"So, are you going to attack me or play it safe?" Gorm asked.

Ragnar looked at his Knights'. ' _I can spend one attack, but he could easily turn things around on his next turn._ '

"I placed one card facedown and in my turn," said Ragnar as a card appeared in front of him.

"Probably the wisest move," said Speedfist.

"Still he can't win a duel if he doesn't attack," said Heather.

"Just as I predicted," said Gorm as he drew his next card. "I activate my Pot of Greed, which means I can draw two extra cards."

Ragnar: 1900

Gorm: 3200

Gorm looked at the cards he drew and a smile spread across his face. "It looks like the duel's over. Look at what I just drew."

Gorm then revealed one of the cards he drew and it was Lava Golem.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Not that!"

"What is he so worried about," said Snotlout frowning. "There's no way Gorm can summon that."

"Actually, he can," said Speedfist. "Lava Golem can only be summoned on the opponent's side of the field and he can sacrifice Ragnar's monsters to do so."

"Wait, that means that two of Ragnar's monsters will go to the Graveyard," said Heather.

"And then the effects of his Skull Invitation and Coffin Cellar will activate, dealing him 1200 points of damage," said Hiccup.

"Plus he'll take 600 points of damage thanks to his Dark Room of Nightmare," said Astrid.

"That a total of 1800 points," said Fishlegs.

"So, he'll still be in the duel," said Snotlout.

"Not quite," said Hiccup. "Lava Golem's effect will deal him 1000 point of damage during each of Ragnar's Standby Phase."

"Wait, then that means…"

"You've lost," said Gorm.

Ragnar watched in horror as he found himself in a steel cage, which was hung around the neck of a large lava monster. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)

Lava Golem then crushed both King's Knight and Jack's Knight in its hands. Of course with two less warriors on the field Queen's Knight lost a bit of power. (ATK: 2100-1700)

Ragnar: 100

Gorm: 3200

"All I have to do is just in my turn in your finished," said Gorm. "However, just to be safe now play this card facedown and in my turn."

Gorm smiled at his success. ' _Once he draws I've won, but just in case he slips past my little trap. I have my Nightmare Wheel trap card ready and wait_.'

"It's my turn," said Ragnar as he drew.

"And your last, because that's the effect of Lava Golem you now take 1000 point of damage!" Gorm yelled in triumph.

Lava began to ooze onto the steel cage at Ragnar was trapped in.

"I activate my facedown card, Knight's Spirit!" Ragnar announced.

His face down card revealed itself to be a track with the image of Blade Knight's spirit entering into the body of a duellist.

"Thanks to this card I have to do is remove one monster with the name 'Knight' in its name and I gain that monsters attack points," said Ragnar. "So, are removed from play my Jack's Knight and gain 1900 life points."

Jack's Knight slid out of Ragnar's graveyard and at once a green aura covered his body as he felt his life points returning.

Ragnar: 2000

Gorm: 3200

"You might have saved yourself then, but you still take damage from Lava Golem plus an extra 300 points of damage thanks to my Dark Room of Nightmare."

Ragnar hissed as the lava poured over him.

Ragnar: 700

Gorm: 3200

"That was too close," Fishlegs breathed.

"He's not the woods yet, private," said Wartihog.

"Indeed, thanks to Gorm's card combination Ragnar is unable to attack but he can't even sacrifice that Golem without hurting himself," said Speedfist.

"Looks like this match is over," said Snotlout.

"Don't come Ragnar out just yet," said Hiccup. "If I know him he has some sort of plan up his sleeve."

Ragnar looked at his hand. ' _If I don't beat in this turn, the Red Dorm will be demolished_.'

"The first thing I'll do is activate my Mystical Typhoon," said Ragnar hold out his spell card. "And I'll destroy that Skull Invitation card of yours."

There was a powerful gust of wind and Gorm raised himself as his Skull Invitation was destroyed.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," said Gorm.

"We'll see about that, because next I remove from play my Blade Knight and King's Knight from the game," said Ragnar as the spirit of both his Knights' appeared in front of him and then vanished. "This allows me to summon my Templar knight!"

Then appearing on the field was Ragnar shining knight. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Let's not forget thanks to the Allied Forces card I have out my warriors gain some extra attack points," said Ragnar.

Both Queen's Knight and Templar Knight began to glow. (ATK: 1700-1900), (ATK: 2500—3100)

"Not bad, but you're still risking a lot having your monsters attacking me," said Gorm. He looked down at his facedown card. ' _Thanks to my trap card, I'll be able to stop one of his attacks cold. I'll have to rely on luck to get me past this turn._ '

"Templar Knight attack Gorm's life points directly," said Ragnar.

"Don't forget you have to send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard," Gorm reminded.

"I know," said Ragnar as he drew from his deck, he looked at it and then showed it to Gorm. It was the Warrior Returning Alive. "Looks like I got nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't say that, because I activate my facedown card Nightmare Wheel," said Gorm revealing his trap card.

Next thing everyone realised, Templar Knight was strapped to a large torture wheel.

"This card prevents your monster from attacking, plus during every one of my Standby Phases you take 500 point of damage," Gorm smirked.

"This is not good," said Speefist. "Ragnar was lucky not to draw monster and if he draws two more monsters on his next attack he'll lose."

"Who also lose if he doesn't attack," said Hiccup.

"So we has no choice, but to attack," said Astrid.

"It's time to attack you directly with the car you gave me!" Ragnar yelled.

Lava prepared to attack as Ragnar drew the top card of his deck. He revealed it to be Command Knight.

Gorm smirked. "Looks like your luck has run out."

Ragnar: 100

Gorm: 3200

"But you can't stop Lava Golem from attacking," said Ragnar.

Gorm looked up and was struck by a fireball fired from Lava Golem

Ragnar: 100

Gorm: 200

"It all comes down to this," said Hiccup.

"Queen's Knight attack is life points directly!" Ragnar commanded.

Queen's Knight charged at Gorm just as Ragnar drew from his deck. Everyone was on the inch of their seats wondering what card he drew.

"What happens if he draws?" Gobber asked looking at Mildew. "That would end the duel and a draw."

"Then the Red Dorm will be demolished," Mildew smirked.

"Isn't that a bit unfair," said Gobber.

"You should have been more careful what you signed."

Everyone watched in wait as Ragnar looked at the card he drew. He looked at it for a few seconds and then he revealed it.

"The card I drew was Reinforcements of the Army," Ragnar announced.

"No!" Gorm yelled in dismay. "I calculated everything to the last detail, how is that even possible?"

"Maybe this will teach you not to be so overconfident," said Ragnar. "Queen's Knight and this!"

Queen's Knight then struck Gorm with her blade and he fell to his knees.

Ragnar: 100 (Winner!)

Gorm: 0

Everyone waited a few seconds and then they cheered.

"He did it," said Hiccup clapping.

"That was too close for comfort," said Astrid shaking her head.

"Who cares, he won!" Heather cheered.

Gobber turned his eyes upon Mildew and Spitelout, who just stared at the arena in complete astonishment.

"It looks like the Red Dorm will survive yet another day," said Gobber. "And I'll be making sure to double-check all my paperwork for now on."

* * *

Back at the, Slifer Dorm, Ragnar was given a hero's welcome. Ragnar was now wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, but no one seemed to care.

"Great going, Rag," said Hiccup patting Ragnar on the shoulder.

"You did it," said Heather and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was nothing," said Ragnar slightly bemused.

"I guess you be leaving for the yellow barracks," said Wartihog.

"Not quite," said Ragnar smiling.

"What do you mean not quite?" Hiccup frowned.

"I'm staying here," said Ragnar.

Everyone was silent in seconds later they cheered yet again.

"You serious?" said Fishlegs in astonishment.

"Hey, you stayed here, didn't you?" Ragnar pointed out. "And there's no way I'm leaving my best friend or my girlfriend."

Heather was so touched by this that she pulled him into a kiss and everyone cheered at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Knight's Spirit

Trap Card

Remove from play one monster with 'Knight' in its name and gain life points equal to that monster's attack points.

Card image: Blade Knight's spirit entering into the body of a duellist.


	6. The Demon

It was late in the evening and a Pharaoh was lying down peacefully in the arena. He then yawned a ball of light exiting from his mouth, which happened to be the soul of Professor Banner.

"Finally, I am free!" he cried.

However, Pharaoh then jumped up and slapped Banner back towards the ground. Then before he could recover Pharaoh swallowed him whole again.

"Oh, come on!" Banner yelled in a muffled voice.

In the arena, both Hiccup and Speedfist were duelling one another. On Speedfist's side was Water Dragon and on Hiccup's was Dragon Knight Toothless.

Hiccup then drew from his deck and held a card he just drew. "I activate Polymerization and I'll use it diffused both Dragon Knight Toothless and Dragon Knight Skull, who is in my hand, in order to form…"

Skull then appeared on the field and both he and Toothless entered into a vortex and began to fuse together.

"Dragon Knight King!" Hiccup yelled.

Appearing out of the vortex was a tall and muscular night with a long sword and crown.

"Now finish him off with Divine Dragon Sword!" Hiccup commanded.

Dragon Knight King charge straight towards Water Dragon and brought his sword down upon it causing it to explode. This meant that Speedfist had lost the duel.

"Guess I win again," said Hiccup as a hologram is faded.

"It's no wonder that you're the Academy's best student," said Speedfist.

"That's the problem," said Hiccup. "Being the best means that I've beaten everyone here, I'm hoping to become a pro and face even more challenges." He then pulled out a magazine with an article on Wolflegs on it. "Maybe then I can finally beat Wolflegs."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as he ran into the arena. "They've just announced it on the news… guess who is duelling tomorrow."

"Uh, Woflegs," said Speedfist.

"Way to ruin my surprise," said Fishlegs.

"Sorry," said Speedfist apologetically.

"All right fine, but you'll never guess who he's going up against."

"Eret the Trapper," Hiccup guessed.

"No fair," Fishlegs groaned.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was hanging around in Snotlout's living room looking to his high definition TV. Switch channels to watch the pole easily had just announced that Wolflegs and Eret were going to duel each other.

"Wolflegs is duelling Eret the Trapper," said Astrid.

"Please…" said Snotlout dismissively. "Don't tell me you're worried that Eret the Trapper is going to win. Come on, give me a break, that overrated punk could even beat Hiccup."

"You're forgetting, and when duelled him he was using a make-up deck," Hiccup reminded. "Wolflegs is gonna be up against his real deck."

"You're not worried, are you?" said Fishlegs.

"No way," said Hiccup, not wanting to dishearten Fishlegs. "Wolflegs will win."

"Remind you, that Hiccup is right that Eret has yet to reveal the true power of his own deck," said Speedfist. "For all we can fathom, Wolflegs is about to embark on the greatest challenge of his career."

"Thank you, Speedfist," said Ragnar shaking his head. "Thank you, for lowering Fishlegs expectations of his big brother."

"Oh, sorry," said Speedfist.

"Don't worry, Legs, I'm sure that Wolflegs will be all right," Heather smiled.

* * *

Later that night, in Spitelout's office Mildew was on the phone so they could get Eret the Trapper to the academy.

"Listen, we can't wait until next year," said Mildew. "We need Eret here right now, our future depends on it. We'll pay anything you want for him."

"Mildew, don't you think been a bit too hasty," said Spitelout.

"Quiet," Mildew snapped. "You had your chance to make something out of the school, now leave it to someone with a brain."

He then turned his attention back onto the phone. "No, I was just talking to my secretary."

"Your secretary!" Spitelout snapped.

"Will you shut up?" Mildew yelled. "The whole school is going down the drain all thanks to Gobber. As vice chancellor it your position to sort things out and yet you have done nothing. Luckily I'm here to clean it up!"

"I'd watch yourself, Mildew," Spitelout warned.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Wolflegs was leaving his hotel with his manager.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow," said his manager. "As our newest spokesman, we expect the victory. Do I make myself clear?" Wolflegs nodded as his manager's car rolled up towards them. "Our company has invested quite a bit of money into you, Mr Ingerman."

The two of them shook hands.

"You can count on the, I never lose," said Wolflegs.

"Care for a ride," said his manager as a chauffeur opened the door.

"Thank you, but I like to walk," said Wolflegs looking at the clear night sky. "Especially before a big match."

"Be careful," said his manager as he entered into his car.

"Careful? Why?" Wolflegs frowned.

"Don't you read the paper, kid" said his manager as he entered into his car. He then handed him a newspaper. "There is some sort of _demon_ on the loose."

Wolflegs took the newspaper and looked at the front page which showed the silhouette some sort of creature.

"Demon?" Wolflegs stared. He then handed the paperback to his manager. "Give me a break."

"Don't forget, we want a victory," said his manager as he closed the door.

Wolflegs then watched as the car drove away.

* * *

Wolflegs then began to make his way through the streets towards the arena. ' _I have bigger things to worry about than a figment of someone's imagination_.'

He then heard a scream. "Help me!"

He quickly ran to where the screaming came from and found an alley. There he saw a man toppling over as if he was in agony and saw something else standing over him.

"You can't hide from destiny," said the shadowy figure.

Shadowy figure then dropped duelling card on top of the man and walked away.

Wolflegs quickly ran up to the fallen man. "You all right?" he asked.

"That thing," he said weakly. "It wasn't human."

He then passed out.

Wolflegs looked up and saw something on the rooftops. It was some sort of shadow and he recognised it as the same silhouette he saw in his manager's newspaper. It then vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Then to policeman came running down the alleyway.

"Mr Ingerman? Are you okay, sir," said the officer.

"I'm fine," said Wolflegs.

"What in the name of Thor could have done this to him," said the other policeman as he examined the man's body.

"A demon," said Wolflegs simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a clear white room, Old Wrinkly was examining his tarot cards.

"Welcome back," he said. He didn't turn around, but he knew the person behind him was Eret. "I trust your evening was fruitful."

"You could say that," said Eret. "So, what's up?"

"I wish you spent less time on your juvenile games and more time preparing for your duels," said Wrinkly. "You're on the heels of the greatest challenge of your life."

Eret scoffed. "Please, you know I'll win."

Wrinkly lifted one of the cards which was a chariot which was right side up. "Yes, the cards do predict victory. However, Wolflegs is merely one step to your true destiny."

"Any chance you're gonna tell me what my _destiny_ might be?" Eret asked.

"No," said Wrinkly. "But you shall find out in due time and until then you must put your complete faith in me."

"What about Hiccup?" Eret asked. "I threw that match for you. You have any idea how embarrassing that was? I've got my career to think about, you know. It's bad enough that you had me enrol in that lame school, but insisting I lose to that Hiccup kid."

Wrinkly closes eyes. "It was the only way to test him. He has more ability than you know."

"But he's not even a pro."

Wrinkly laughed. "Often times the greatest power can be found in the most unlikely of places. Now then, after your match with Wolflegs you'll return to Berk Duel Academy, where you will challenge Hiccup Haddock to another duel."

"All right, but do I get a win this time?" Eret asked impatiently.

"Of course," said Wrinkly as he turned to look at him. "But first things first, your public awaits."

"Yeah, good point," Eret nodded. "I've got a big night ahead. After all… it's the night I reveal my new deck."

* * *

A few hours later at the Kaiba Dorm, owned by Kaiba the Revenger, it was shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon match was about to begin.

A few hundred miles away, the students of Berk Duel Academy were watching the duel from their classroom on a large large screen.

"We certainly owe Gobber for getting cable," said Astrid.

"Good evening duelling fans," said the announcer. "We are coming to you live from the Kaiba Dorm, isn't that right Razor?"

"That's right, Gunner," said Razor. "And this capacity crowd is split right down the middle. It's the Wolfacs versus the Eret the Trapperatics!"

"And the game is under way," said Gunner.

In the arena there was a large puff of smoke and are merging from it was Wolflegs, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of girls holding signs that said, 'We Love Wolflegs'.

"What's legal and I haven't got!" Snotlout yelled.

"A career, personality, should I quit while you're ahead," said Astrid counting them off her fingers.

Then in front of Wolflegs was another puff of smoke and appearing from it was Eret the Trapper. He also had tons of fans that were holding signs that said, 'We love Eret'.

"Whoa, he's hot," said Ruffnut in a dreamy voice.

"Whose side are you on," said Fishlegs.

"Sometimes hard to know," said Tuffnut. "We just go with the wind takes us."

"Looks like Wolflegs isn't the only ladykiller," said Wartihog.

Snotlout just crosses arms and pouted.

"Tonight's big mystery, what's in Eret's deck," said Gunner.

"Looks like were about to find out, Gunner" said Razor.

"I've heard a lot about you," said Wolflegs as he inserted his deck into his duel disk. "Thirty professional duels and not a single defeat. That's not too shabby for a little kid."

Eret then inserted his deck. "You're too kind. Thanks, Gramps."

Wolflegs snarled at him. "Let's do this."

"Bring it on!" the yard at the same time activating their duel disks.

Eret: 4000

Woflegs: 4000

"All right, beauty before age," said Eret as he drew.

Hiccup just watched Eret intensely. ' _Time to see Eret's real deck_.'

"I think I'll start by summoning Demon Knight Hunger in attack mode!" said Eret.

Then suddenly appearing on his field was a strange warrior with dark armour and sharp claws. The man looked as if he was quite hungry as if nothing could sustain his hunger. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

Everyone one in Duel Academy gasped when they saw the knight.

"I've never seen that card before," Speedfist stared.

"It can't be," Hiccup stared.

Wolflegs just stared at the monster that Eret had just summoned. "Knights that resembled demons? That's almost like—"

"Exactly," Eret smirked. "Almost exactly the same as your old Academy chum Hiccup. Like my surprise."

"So they do exist," said Hiccup.

Everyone stared at Hiccup.

"You mind feeling us in?" Astrid asked.

"My Mum once told me about a series of cards that were never officially released, she called them the Demon Knights," said Hiccup.

"Then how did Eret get his hands on them," said Ragnar.

Hiccup shrugged. "I have no idea, it could be that they were prize for tournament."

"Nah, if there had been my family would have known about it," said Snotlout.

"I activate my Demon Knight's ability," said Eret. "I get to slip the top card of my deck and if it's a spell card I can send it to my graveyard and activate it on my next turn."

Eret flipped his top card and smiled. "And what you know it is, it's Pot of Greed," he said revealing the card he drew and then he placed it in his Graveyard. "Now I'll throw a couple of facedown then let you have a go."

"As solid opening move by Eret the Trapper," said Gunner.

"I have to agree, Gunner," Razor nodded. "Plus a sneak peak of his new mystery deck of his."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "You think Wolflegs is in trouble?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Hiccup. "I don't know much about this these cards he's got and I can't say what their abilities are."

"Can't help but notice the similarities between your decks," said Ragnar.

"What you mean?" Heather asked.

"Well, Hiccup's monsters are warriors that resemble dragons and Eret's monsters are warriors that resembled demons," said Ragnar.

"I can see the similarities," Astrid nodded.

"Hey, Eret, check this out," said Wolflegs as he drew. "I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was a mechanical dragon. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)

"I'm allowed to summon him when all the monsters in play are on your side," said Wolflegs. "A little trick I picked up from the Academy. All right, Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of pure energy straight towards Hunger.

"You just triggered my facedown card, Draining Shield!" Eret announced revealing one of his facedown card.

A green shield then covered him and Hunger just before Cyber Dragon's attack hit.

"Isn't that special," said Eret. "But not only did it block your dragon's attack, it raises my life points by the amount of its attack points."

"Nice move, but here's a better one," said Eret as he reached for card in his card. "It's a spell card and it's called Trap Booster. So that means, after I ditch a card, I can play a trap card from my hand."

Wolfegs discarded his Photon Generator Unit. "I choose my Trap Jammer! And it cancels out your trap card, Junior!"

"That your move?" Eret scoffed. His second revealed itself as Trap Jammer. "Come on Wolfy, don't you realise a card like that is a dime a dozen. I have my own Trap Jammer and it counsels out all your hard work."

Eret shield vanished and began to glow with a green aura.

Eret: 6100

Woflegs: 4000

"What an even match," said Speedfist.

"Their neck and neck. Now this is what I call combat," said Wartihog.

"I wonder what else Eret has up his in his deck," said Hiccup.

"You can smell the tension in the air folks," said Gunner.

"Let me tell you, Gunner, I haven't seen two pros go like this since Kaiba and Yugi," said Razor.

"All right, Wolflegs," said Eret as he drew. "Get this, because now I can activate my Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Then I'll kick it Polymerization style, and I'll fuse Hunger, who is on my field with Demon Knight Despair, who was in my hand."

Suddenly a gloomy looking warrior with demon-like armour appeared on the field. Then he and hunger began to fuse together in a vortex.

"Give a big Kaiba Dome welcome to Demon Knight Spear Master!" Eret yelled.

Then appearing on the field was yet another warrior with demon armour. This one was long and thin and was carrying a spear in his hand. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000)

"So, he is able to fuse his monsters as well," said Hiccup.

"Don't know about you guys, but I find his monsters creepy," said Fishlegs, who was quivering slightly.

"Well, I find them cool," said Tuffnut as he leaned forward eagerly. "This way much better than Hiccup's wimpy Dragon Knight."

Astrid looked as if she was going to beat Tuffnut up, but Hiccup raised a hand to stop. She looked at him and he gave a silent look that said ' _It's not worth it_ '.

"Pretty rad outfit, don't you think, Wolfy" said Eret. "Now check out its attack! Go, Demon Spear!"

Spear Master then charge straight towards Cyber Dragon.

"But they've got the same strength," said Wartihog. "It's a wash."

"Not quite," said Speedfist.

Spear Master then struck Cyber Dragon with his spear and seconds later he exploded. However, Spear Master looked completely unharmed.

"Guess I forgot to mention Spear Master's special ability," said Eret. "He can't be destroyed in battle."

Wolflegs just sneered at him.

"Oh, well, I'll just set this down and end my turn," said Eret as he placed a facedown card on the field.

"All right, kid, settle down," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "Well, what do you know, Eret? Pot of Greed!"

Wolflegs then draw two extra cards. "I'll draw two and then play an old favourite. The spell card Power Bond!"

"Nice," said Hiccup.

"Look at the tables have turned," said Ragnar.

"Awesome, that's the best card he's got," said Fishlegs.

"Listen up, because Wolflegs is about to win," said Wolflegs. He then held out two copies of Cyber Dragon. "I'll send two Machines to the graveyard in order to summon a whole new Machine…"

His two Cyber Dragon's and appeared on the field and began to fuse together in a vortex.

"So, prepare to meet my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Suddenly emerging from the vortex was Wolflegs' twin headed monster. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100)

"But my Power Bond is not done just yet," Wolflegs continued. "Next it doubles my Twin Dragon attack points!"

Cyber Twin Dragon began to glow as its power increased twofold. (ATK: 2800-5600)

"And now… Cyber Twin Dragon, attack is Spear Master!"

Cyber Twin Dragon then fired two considerable blast straight at Spear Master and Eret held his ground as it was hit by the shockwave.

Eret: 2600

Woflegs: 4000

"Guess what," said Wolflegs. "I have one more surprise for you, it can attack again."

"Just like thought," said Snotlout smugly. "Eret is going to lose."

Cyber Twin Dragon then fired yet another blast straight at Spear Master and Eret was completely hidden away by the explosions.

"Looks like this duels over," said Gunner.

However, when the smoke cleared, Eret was still standing and with life points.

Eret: 100

Woflegs: 4000

"Unbelievable, Gunner!" Razor yelled. "He's still standing!"

"Your right," said Gunner in amazement. "It looks to me that Eret survived."

"But how?" Wolflegs stared. "I won!"

"Afraid not," said Eret as he gestured towards his revealed trap card. The trap card had the image of a female warrior, wearing a very revealing outfit, with claw like hands and feet and a tail hovering above the duellist. "You ever hear the expression the duel monster card is quicker than the eye."

"What are you trying to say?" said Wolflegs.

"Can't you see," said Eret. "I just played my Demon Life, which is me 1000 life points for everything Fiend-type monster on the field. And in case that you haven't figured it out, my Demon Knights are treated as Fiends both on my field and in my Graveyard."

Wolflegs just simply granted.

"And as for you, your Power Bond comes with a price," Eret reminded. "And it's time for you to pay a with your life points. Make that 2800 of them, right? The same amount as your Dragon's original attack strength."

Wolflegs groaned as a red aura covered his body and he felt his life points depleting.

Eret: 100

Woflegs: 1200

"Tough break," said Eret as he drew. "And now things are going to get tougher thanks to my Demon Knight Shade."

Then appearing on the field was a wispy looking man. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"He might start out weak, but he gained 300 attack and defence points for every Fiend in the Graveyard," said Eret.

Sure enough, Shade began to look a bit stronger as he gained power. (ATK: 0-300/ DEF: 0-300)

"And next I play this card, Demon Crossbow," said Eret as he inserted the card into his spell and trap card slots. The card had an image of some sort of crossbow that was able to strap to an arm. Then appearing on Shade's arm was the strapped crossbow. "I can equip this card to a Demon Knight with 500 points or less and in exchange it allows me to switch the battle position of any monster on the field so long as I half the equipped monsters attack points.

"I'm not done yet," said Eret. "Then I'll play my Guard Penalty spell card. Now I can choose any monster on the field and if it switches to defence mode I can get to draw card. So I think I'll pick you're… Twin Dragon. And by halving Shade's attack points my crossbow can switch your monster into defence mode."

Shade then pointed his crossbow towards Cyber Twin Dragon and fired a bolt that struck it and it switched into a defensive position. (ATK: 300-150)

"So, while he's taking a nap I'll draw card," said Eret as he drew. "Did you get all that? Maybe I could show you again by switching him back into attack mode."

Shade then fired his crossbow again and Cyber Twin Dragon then switch to attack mode. (ATK: 150-75)

"Now then how about an instant replay," said Eret. "Back to bed little dragon."

For third time in the row Shade fired his crossbow again and Cyber Twin Dragon then switch back into defence mode. (ATK: 75-37.5)

Everyone laughed as they saw Cyber Twin Dragon going back in defence mode.

"Look at that mummy, the dragons doing tricks," said a little girl.

"Is it me or is this crowd laughing," said Gunner.

"Can you blame them?" said Razor. "Eret is playing with that dragon like a pup on a lead."

"Hear that? It sounds like the crowd is onto you," said Eret. "They know you're a joke."

Wolflegs glared at him. "Shut it!"

"I've never seen Wolflegs like this," Fishlegs stared.

"He can't lose to some kid," said Snotlout.

"He's more than a kid," said Speedfist. "Just look, in one round he's made a laughing stock of our number one graduate."

"Don't forget I could to draw one card," said Eret as he drew. "I've got to tell you Wolfy… well, I thought you'd be tougher, because I'm just getting warmed up. Ready?"

Wolflegs just stared at him as Eret revealed a second Polymerization card. "I activate Polymerization and I'll fuse both Spear Master and Shade in order to form… Demon Knight King!"

Then a large muscular monster appeared on the field with a large two-handed sword in his hands and a crown on his head. His armour was demonic and there was a pair of demon-like wings attached to it and his hands were more like claws as they circled around his mighty sword. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0)

"Oh, great," Wolflegs muttered.

"Man alive," said Wartihog. "That thing is way creepier than anything you've got Hiccup."

"The fun doesn't stop there, Wolfy," said Eret. "My King gains 300 points for every Fiend in the Graveyard for grand total of 3700 attack points."

Demon Knight King began to glow as power entered into his body. (ATK: 2500—3700)

"No show them how you got your name… Demonic Demon Sword!" Eret commanded.

Demon Knight King then flew up towards Cyber Twin Dragon and he raised sword high. His sword became black and then he brought it down on top of it and destroyed it.

"All right, I'll toss this facedown and call turn," said Eret as a card appeared in front of him.

"What a move by Eret the Trapper," said Gunner.

"You've said it, Gunner," said Razor. "And unless Wolflegs pulls out a miracle, his Pro career may be over."

Eret simply laughed.

Wolflegs glared at him. "Sorry, Eret, but the jokes on you and it's time for the punchline. My move!" he said as he drew.

He looked at the only two cards in his hand and he knew he could still win. "I activate this… A little card called, Polymerization."

A vortex then appeared overhead, but there was no sign of any monsters.

"But that's not all, next I'll play Cybernetic Fusion! Here's how it works, I lose half my life points and then I take some of my fusion monsters and I removed them from my field and grave."

Eret: 100

Woflegs: 600

Then three Cyber Dragon's appeared behind him and began to sink into the vortex.

"Now for the fun part, I get a fuse together," said Eret.

"Now that's what I call a comeback," said Hiccup.

"Nice, he just bought himself a victory," said Speedfist.

"Meet Cyber End Dragon!" Wolflegs yelled.

Then emerging from the vortex was Wolflegs' most powerful monster. A three headed mechanical dragon that towered over the entire arena. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

The crowd cheered as Cyber End Dragon appeared behind him.

"Listen to that crowd, their laughter has turned to cheers of admiration," said Gunner.

"You said it, Gunner," said Razor. "The Wolf is running wild here in the Kaiba Dorm.

Eret simply glared as the crowd cheered for Wolflegs.

"All right, it's been a blast kid, but all good things come to an end," said Wolflegs. Cyber End Dragon prepared for the final attack. "It's been nice knowing you."

"I've got to say you talk a wicked game," said Eret, who didn't look worried the slightest. "But when you duel in the Pros I'm afraid talk is going to get you two things… beaten and fast."

Wolflegs then remembered Eret's facedown card. "Wait, your trap card!"

Cyber End Dragon then fired a triple energy blast straight towards Demon Knight King.

"Destruction of Destiny to be exact!" Eret yelled as his card revealed itself. "Nice try Wolfy, but thanks to my trap you're about to lose, because now I can send five cards to the Graveyard and I'm choosing five Demon Knight cards."

Eret then removed five cards from his deck and then insert them into his Graveyard.

"Don't forget when they're in the great they count as Fiends and that year was my Demon Knight King and extra 300 attack points with each one."

Wolflegs just watched in horror as Demon Knight King gains power. (ATK: 3700-5200)

"What?" Wolflegs gasped.

"That's right, you're little Dragon just picked the wrong fight Guess who's got more points now Wolfy?"

"You," said Wolflegs helplessly.

"Correct! And don't you forget it!"

Demon Knight King then charge straight towards Cyber End Dragon and sliced through its energy blast. He then swung his massive sword and the moment it made contact Cyber End Dragon exploded.

Eret: 100 (Winner!)

Woflegs: 0

Wolflegs then fell to his knees as he witnessed his first ever true defeat.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen," said Gunner. "Wolflegs Ingerman has lost!"

"History has been made here in the Kaiba Dorm," said Razor.

Everyone in Duel Academy just stared as they're top graduate was beaten so easily.

"How can this be," said Wolflegs.

"It's simple," said Eret. "You can't hide from destiny."

Wolflegs eyes opened, he had heard those same words later that night and the silhouette he saw matched Eret's monsters.

"The Demon," he said. "It's you."

Eret then walked away without uttering a single word.

"I can't believe that Eret took out my big brother," Fishlegs stared.

"He can't be beat," said Speedfist.

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup.

* * *

Demon Knight Hunger

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300

4 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn (Costs and Activation Requirements must still be met). If the card is not a Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

Demon Knight Despair

ATK: 400/ DEF: 600

2 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster. If you use this effect, this monster cannot declare an attack this turn. During your second Standby Phase after the activation of this effect, you can return the removed from play monster to the controller's side of the field in the same battle position it was in when removed.

Demon Knight Shade

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

1 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card gains 300 attack points for every Fiend-type monster in the graveyard.

Demon Knight Spear Master

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000

7 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Demon Knight Hunger + Demon Knight Despair

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Demon Knight Spear Master

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0

8 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This car gains 300 attack points for every Fiend-type monster in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Demon Knight Crossbow

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to weigh Demon Knight with 1000 or lower attack points. By halving the equip monsters attack points you can switch the position of any opponents monster on the field.

Card image: crossbow that was able to strap to an arm

Demon Life

Trap card

You gain 1000 life points for every Fiend-type monster on the field.

Card image: a female warrior, wearing a very revealing outfit, with claw like hands and feet and a tail hovering above the duellist


	7. A New Breed of Knights Part 1

Hiccup and the rest of Duel Academy were still watching the screen as reporters swooned over Eret, desperate to get a single shot with the champion.

"What an impressive, win," said a reporter. "What's your secret?"

"Like I tell my fans, winning duels is a piece of cake when destinies got your back," said Eret.

"Now tell us of this new deck of yours."

"Well, there's a reason I unveiled it today," said Eret. "See last week I paid a stop at Berk Duel Academy and get this there's a student there who has cards similar to mine."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Any idea who did that," said Wartihog.

"Now while it's a hundred percent copy of my deck and you if he did I can't say I blame him if he wants to be just like me, right," said Eret. "But before this wannabe takes all the credit I had to reveal my deck, you see this student, who shall remain nameless, has a sort of following among hard-core duelling fans and the last thing I need is some prep school punk taking the credit for my hard work."

"That settles it," said Speedfist. "I officially can't stand this bloke."

"Now whether you like me or not, there one fact that no one can dispute, I'm the best," said Eret. "I can't be beat and approve it I'm challenging this schoolboy, I won't tell you his name, but it sounds like Cough Salmon."

Everyone turned their eyes onto Hiccup.

"Hear me, Cough Salmon, you know who you are you card thief," said Eret. "You think you're Eret the Trapper rip-off deck is so great? Prove it, by pulling up against my deck."

"Eret is coming here," said Spitelout.

Mildew smirked. "He'll be the pounds off of Hiccup which means one less slacker in our way."

"You already beaten once," said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup.

"But now he's got his real deck," said Astrid.

"Is gonna be hardfought, no way getting round that," said Ragnar.

"Then I better get ready," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Old Wrinkly was sorting out his tarot cards and right at the very moment Eret entered into the room.

"A wise choice," said Wrinkly.

"Yeah, you were right," said Eret. "I have to be that Hiccup kid, it's the only way. My entire career is on the line here."

"Glad you agree," said Wrinkly looking back at him. "But duelling Hiccup wasn't my idea."

Eret frowned as Wrinkly sorted out more tarot cards.

"This rivalry was determined by the hands of fate," said Wrinkly.

"That may be true," Eret admitted. "But we both know that fate has already chosen me to be the best."

"Your pride serves both a strength and a weakness," said Wrinkly. "Now bring me your deck. I like to peer through the doors of destiny."

Eret took his deck out of his deck case and presented it to Wrinkly. The moment it touched his hands, Wrinkly eyes began to glow and dark magic began to seep into the cards. A few seconds later the magic vanished and his eyes returned to normal.

He then gave Eret back is deck. "So, what did you see?" he asked.

"It seems you are already knew the future," said Wrinkly.

Eret smile. "Then you don't have to wish me luck."

Wrinkly smiled as Eret left the room.

* * *

It was late at night and Spitelout and Mildew were waiting for Eret to arrive at the docks.

"I'm freezing here," said Mildew. "Where's Eret already? He better not have stood us up again."

"All I know is that I lost all feeling below my chin," said Spitelout.

* * *

However, Eret wasn't going by ship he was miles above in an aircraft carrier. Inside Eret was attaching his feet to a board was placing a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"We've reached our target, sir," said the pilot. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," said Eret.

The pilot then opened the cargo bay doors.

"You're all clear!" the pilot yelled.

Eret then skidded down the ramp and air surf towards the clouds below him. Once he exited, he saw the tiny island directly below him.

"Berk Duel Academy, here I come!" Eret yelled.

* * *

At the Ra Dorm, Speefist was pulling out every bit of information he could find on Eret. Ragnar and Fishlegs were looking over his shoulder as he pulled out several pictures of Eret doing certain types of sports.

"According to my research, there isn't a sport that Eret the Trapper hasn't mastered," said Speedfist. "And there's more, he has a high IQ as well as a photographic memory."

"That sounds a lot like you, Hiccup," said Ragnar as he looked back at Hiccup, who was preparing his deck.

"Which makes us perfect rivals," said Hiccup. "Also, did you see the way he duelled against Wolflegs? He acted as if he was in perfect control, he practically manipulated Wolflegs into making his moves for him."

"Yeah, I noticed," said Speedfist. "The question is how?"

"I suppose the only way to find out is to duel him," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then looked out of the window and saw something flew past.

Eret was free falling straight towards Duel Academy and seconds later he unleashed his parachute and allowed his board to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, a thief was in the Card Shack and was helping to himself to all the cards that were available.

"Jackpot," he said.

He then made his way out of the academy and into the campus, but then stopped when he heard laughter.

"What your rush, tough guy?" said a creepy voice. "Now that you've stole your cards, don't you want to use them?"

The thief looked up and saw a silhouette of what can only be described as a warrior with demonic armour.

"What do you want?" he quivered.

"I'm just looking for a friendly duel," said the demonic warrior.

The thief quickly activated his duel disk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spitelout and Mildew were still at the docks waiting for Eret and the two of them were shivering like mad.

"Can we go," said Mildew.

Spitelout continued looking for boat or lease any evidence that Eret was going to show up then he saw a snowboard drifting in the sea.

"What's that," he said pointing.

Then suddenly they heard an explosion near the campus and then they heard a scream.

"Did you hear that scream?" said Spitelout.

"I think everyone on the island heard it," said Mildew.

Hiccup and his friends from Ra running over to the scream as well.

"Was that explosion?" said Hiccup.

"I heard a scream," said Fishlegs.

They turn round the corner and saw Gobber hobbling towards them. "You heard it to?" he said.

"Name someone who didn't," said Ragnar.

Eret was standing over the body of the thief that he had just defeated, who now lay there completely motionless and fear stricken. He was going through the thief's deck, but he didn't find what he was looking for.

"You want free cards, then take them," said Eret he then tossed the deck at the thief and the cards scattered. "They won't be much use to you in prison."

Soon both parties reached the campus and they found Eret standing there.

"Halt, who goes there?" Gobber yelled.

"Eret the Trapper," said Hiccup.

"You mean we've been waiting out there in the cold for no reason," Mildew growled.

"Hey, who's that," said Fishlegs pointing at the thief.

"Some punk who thought crime paid off," said Eret. "Turns out he was wrong."

The three Ras ran up to the thief and examined him. His face rang with fear as if he had seen a ghost.

"Whoa, look like you knocked him out cold," said Fishlegs.

"He's as white as a sheet," said Ragnar.

"What you done to him?" Speedfist demanded.

Eret ignored them and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, how have you been, bro?"

"We asked you a question," Ragnar glared.

"Yeah, answer it," Hiccup snapped.

"Hey, save it for the duel," said Eret.

"Welcome to our school," said Gobber as he approached Eret and extended his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to management," said Eret, who didn't look at all sorry. "All business goes through my agent."

"Your agent?" said Mildew.

"Yeah, guys like me don't have time to do with all the _little_ people," said Eret as he walked away.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we in charge here," said Spitelout.

Eret walked past Hiccup, but then stopped. "I'll see you bright and early for our duel. By the way, other than your friends here there are no spectators allowed."

"No spectators," said Speedfist surprised.

"You see I'm a Pro," said Eret without turning his head. "People pay money to watch me duel, there's no way I'm giving a free show to a bunch of amateurs."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Don't you realise that a lot of the students here look up to you! And you're telling them that they can't watch, because there's no money involved! How selfish can you be?"

"Are you for real," said Eret looking slightly bemused. He laughed and then turned to look at Hiccup. "You've got a lot to learn about the biz."

He then walked off.

"Eret, wait!" Spitelout yelled.

"Where can we find this agent of yours?" Mildew asked as the two of them ran after him.

Gobber walked up to Hiccup. "Be careful, lad, he's not to be trifled with."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take this very seriously," said Hiccup.

* * *

Early in the next morning, Hiccup made his way to the arena. There are already maintenance crews fixing the arena, apparently there were a few problems with the lighting.

Astrid, Ragnar, Heather and the others were watching from the stands.

"It's about to start," said Astrid.

"Your backup tubes are right here, Cap!" Wartihog yelled.

"Good luck," said Fishlegs.

Heather looked at Ragnar noticed that he was looking deeply troubled. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Ragnar. ' _Something is really wrong here, it's like absenting another presence_.'

Hiccup looked at his deck. "Okay guys, let's show him what we've got."

He looked up and saw that Eret was making his way to the arena.

"Isn't he dreamy," said Ruffnut in a dreamlike voice.

"And his deck is pretty cool to," said Tuffnut.

"You're supposed to be rooting for Hiccup," Astrid glared.

"Just whose side are you on," said Heather.

"Whoever is the hottest," said Ruffnut.

"Whoever is the coolest," said Tuffnut.

"All right, help me welcome Eret the Trapper, the biggest star of our time!" Mildew yelled from microphone.

"With an ego to match," said Gobber.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a maintenance man was talking to Old Wrinkly with his mobile phone.

"Yes, Master Wrinkly, the match is about to begin," he said.

"Then it's only a matter of time before we acquire our newest member," Old Wrinkly smiled. "Hiccup Haddock, for when he loses this duel young Hiccup will see the light."

Old Wrinkly stood up and his robe fell to the floor. "Everyone does, eventually."

Eret had just placed his deck into his duel disk and failed to notice the dark energy within his cards.

Toothless then appeared in front of Hiccup. "Be careful with this one, Hiccup," he said.

"Don't worry, bud, I won't let my guard down," said Hiccup. "I know that I supposed to be the best, but we've beaten him once and we can do it again. Trust me, it's all good."

"I hope you're right," said Toothless.

Eret simply just looked at Hiccup with an emotionless expression. ' _I'll show him a deck of real knights can do_.'

"Okay, time to losing your tie, roll up your sleeves and duel!" Hiccup yelled.

"Please, I won't even break a sweat," said Eret. "You're going down, man."

The two of them activated their duel disks.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Hiccup.

"DUEL!"

Hiccup: 4000

Eret: 4000

"I'll kick things off," said Eret as he drew. He then revealed the card he drew to be Polymerization. "Our views together my Demon Knights Hunger and Despair in order to create…"

The two demonic warriors and appeared on his field and slid into a vortex.

"Demon Knight Spear Master!"

Then appearing on the field was the spear wielding monster he used against Wolflegs. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000)

"Good, then I can begin giving the bit of payback for what he did to Wolflegs," said Hiccup.

"Is that so, well now's your chance," said Eret. "Though I doubt there will be much you can do are dexterous similar not equal."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Think as a card to use as a mirror," said Eret. "They reflect who we are and what motivates our actions."

"Do you have to get so deep?" Hiccup asked.

"I rest my case," said Eret. "The point is my deck is better."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup as he drew. He then revealed his Polymerization card. "Well, what you know I confuse monsters to. So, our fuse together Dragon Knights Meatlug, Hookfang and Windshear in order to form…"

Appearing on the field were his three knights and they began to enter into a vortex.

"Dragon Knight Berserker!"

Then appearing on the field was muscular warrior with silver red dragon armour. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)

"Now attack with… Berserker Claw!" Hiccup commanded. "Oh, and when berserker attacks he gained 500 extra attack points."

Flames then covered Berserker's claws as he came flying towards Spear Master. (ATK: 2800-3300)

Berserker then slammed his claws right into Spear Master, but he held his ground.

"Don't forget my monster can't be destroyed in battle," said Eret.

"True, but you like point won't be as lucky," said Hiccup.

Eret winced as the flames coming from Berserker struck him.

Hiccup: 4000

Eret: 2800

"Well, what do you know the Pro took the first blow," Snotlout smirked.

"Don't start celebrating just yet," said Speedfist. "This duel has quite the ways to go."

"Back to me," said Eret as he drew. "Well, what do you know his card we haven't seen in awhile… Polymerization."

"Oh, man that only fun when Hiccup does it," said Fishlegs.

"He could try been a bit more original," Ragnar admitted.

"I take one part Spear Master and add a pinch of Shade and outcomes Demon Knight King!" Eret announced as Spear Master and Shade fuse together.

Then appearing on the field was the demonic king that defeated Wolflegs. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0)

"And thanks to a special ability he gained 300 attack points for every fiend-type in the Graveyard," said Eret.

Demon Knight King began to glow in a dark aura. (ATK: 2500-3700)

"That's a whole lot of monster," said Hiccup.

"That bad boy can be all over Hiccup like flies on a cow pie," said Wartihog.

"Yes, thanks for that image," said Heather.

"Your way out of your league," said Eret. "Demon Knight King, go! Attack with Demonic Demon Sword!"

Demon Knight King then flew straight towards Berserker with his sword held high and sliced right through him. Berserker then exploded and the shockwave struck Hiccup with a massive force.

Hiccup: 3100

Eret: 2800

"That'll do," said Eret. "So, I'll place this facedown and call it a turn."

"Not too bad, but get this," said Hiccup as he drew. He then revealed the card he drew to be Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed so now I get to draw two cards."

Hiccup draw his two cards and nodded.

"And now I'm gonna shake things up again with Polymerization," said Hiccup. "Now I'm going to fuse together Dragon Knight Toothless with my Dragon Knight Skull in order to form…"

Toothless and Skull then appeared on the field and entered into a vortex.

"Dragon Knight King!"

Then appearing on the field was a mighty warrior with shining armour with a mighty long sword in his hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"And if you think he's strong now, just wait until he gained 1800 attack points thanks to the Dragons in my graveyard."

Dragon Knight King began to glow as power rushed into his body. (ATK: 2500-4300)

"Are you done," said Eret. "I was hoping after that big production that you would be able to play monster that could actually accomplish something, but know you spent 20 minutes summoning a monster that can't destroy mine."

"Not exactly," Hiccup smiled. "You see attack points aren't everything and if you don't mind I like to continue my move by playing Light Laser!"

Then appearing in Dragon Knight King's hand was a device, he then activated and a light beam emerged from it forming a sort of long sword.

"Now when my King attacks your King is automatically removed from the game," said Hiccup.

"Not bad, slacker, not that," Snotlout smiled.

"Hiccup's got the upper hand now," said Speedfist.

"What would Eret's fans think, it's no wonder he insisted the arena to be empty," said Ragnar.

"Now… Dragon Knight King, attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Dragon Knight King then flew straight towards Demon Knight King.

"All right, we'll go out with a bang," said Eret.

Demon Knight King then flew towards Dragon Knight King with his sword held high.

"Dragon Knight King, activate Light Laser," Hiccup commanded.

The two warriors then struck one another, but Demon Knight King simply vanished and Eret was struck by the shockwave.

Hiccup: 3100

Eret: 2200

"Awesome," said Astrid. "Who's the Pro duellist now, huh?"

"Hiccup," Fishlegs cheered.

"And don't you forget it," said Heather.

"Now this is what I call fun," said Hiccup. "Two groups of mighty warriors battling each other out."

Eret simply glared at him. "What's with you?" he said angrily. "You think this is all just a big joke?"

Hiccup frowned at him.

"Well, I've got news for you, Joy Boy, duelling is about having fun," Eret said angrily. "At least not for me. I duel for justice and revenge, I would have thought you of all people would understand." He then shook his head. "Forget it."

"A bit late for that now," said Hiccup.

"I chose my warriors for a reason," said Eret. "And punks like you who use them just because they because they look cool make me sick. In fact, you disgust me the most… I would have thought that you would be just like me, but I'm wrong you're nothing like me."

"And what you mean by that?" said Hiccup.

"Look, these card all my life," said Eret. "There everything to me! So how about you just shut up!"

"I'm not the one who is angry at the world," said Hiccup.

"Whatever," Eret glared. "I was right, you're nothing like me. I was destined to build this deck and here's proof… I activate my Demon Revival trap card!"

His face down card revealed itself with the image of Demon Knights Hunger and Despair exiting from a graveyard.

"I should thank you, because you triggered this trap when you destroyed my Dragon Knight King," said Eret. "When it leaves the field I can retrieve to Demon Knights from my Graveyard and I'm choosing Demon Knights Hunger and Despair."

His two Demon Knights exited from his Graveyard and he placed them back into his hand.

"I still don't know anything about these Demon Knight card of his," said Speedfist frowning.

"And that's what worries me," said Ragnar.

"It's time to open your eyes to the true power of the Demon Knights," said Eret.

"And not with the drama," said Hiccup. "And how about you tell me about these card of yours, because I've only heard so little about them."

"If you insist," said Eret. "Much like your Dragon Knight, these cards we're never released to the public. But how about I show you instead."

Eret then drew. "First I'll play my Demon Prison field spell," he said as he placed a card in his field spell card slot."

Then emerging onto the field was a massive prison but surrounded the two of them. Hiccup then noticed a large clock tower that overlooks them. To Hiccup the entire prison look like some sort of demonic version of London Tower.

"This prison is the key ingredient," said Eret.

"Any particular reason," said Hiccup.

"How about we just say for every tick of this clock I come closer to victory," said Eret. "Now hands of Fate turn and usher in the doom!"

Hiccup watches the hands of the clock began to spin until the two hand struck twelve. Then when the clouds moved they saw figure standing on the clock tower.

"Look! What is that thing?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup now his eyes and saw that it was Eret gloomy looking Demon Knight Despair. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Meet Demon Knight Despair," said Eret.

"In case you have a mouth problem, my monster has got way more points," said Hiccup.

"Let's test that theory," said Eret with a slight smile on his face. "Despair, showing what you've got!"

Despair then jumped down from the clock tower and headed straight towards Dragon Knight King.

"That was dumb," said Snotlout.

"I concur, Snotlout," Speedfist nodded. "Why would Eret activate that, he clearly has the weak monster."

"Oh, yeah," said Eret. "Did I mention his ability? Now Demon Knight Despair sending packing with… Claw of Despair!"

Despair then struck Dragon Knight King and it appeared had some sort of effect.

"See yeah," he said smiling. "In the future that is."

Then suddenly Dragon Knight King vanished into thin air and Light Laser fell to the ground and disappeared in a swarm of pixels.

"What you do to my Dragon Knight?" Hiccup stared.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," said Eret. "You see each turn my Despair can send one of your monsters to turns into the future."

"That doesn't even make sense," said Hiccup.

"To you," said Eret. "Because you got a lot to learn about destiny and unfortunately for you right now I'm controlling yours and your future is looking pretty grim."

* * *

Demon Prison

Field Spell Card

During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, put 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any battle damage. When this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Demon Knight Pride" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Card image: A demonic version of the Tower of London.

Demon Revival

Trap Card

Activate only when a "Demon Knight" monster you control is removed from the field. Add any "Demon Knight" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand whose total Level is less than or equal to that "Demon Knight" monster's Level.

Card image: Demon Knights Hunger and Despair exiting from a graveyard.


	8. A New Breed of Knights Part 2

Hiccup: 3100

Eret: 2200

Hiccup had just witnessed one of his most powerful monsters vanish from the field, but he was grateful that Eret's monster didn't seem to be able to attack no doubt it couldn't be activated its ability.

"I'll place this facedown and give you a shot," said Eret as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"It's my turn now," said Hiccup as he drew.

"Whoa, chill out," said Eret. "Don't you know what time it is? Time to get a new watch?" Hiccup then noticed the hands on the clock tower began to move until it reached three o'clock. "I happen to have a clock and it's ticking towards your defeat."

"That's quite the timepiece," said Mildew.

"Yes, exquisite workmanship," Spitelout agreed.

"You remind you to that Hiccup is duelling for the reputation of our Academy," said Gobber crossing his arms.

"What's the deal with the clock," Astrid frowned.

"I don't know," said Ragnar looking troublingly at the clock. "But I have a feeling that it won't be good."

"Confused," said Eret. "Wondering why I put a giant clock on the field? Well, I want to ruin all the suspense for you so you'll have to wait."

"Do I look worried," said Hiccup. "Because I'm not anyone know why, because I have faith that my deck will be more than capable to deal with it."

"Wrong," said Eret. "No one can stop the hands of fate."

"Don't be so sure," said Hiccup. "I summon Dragon Knight Druid in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's spellcaster. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1100)

"Now attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Druid then charged rushing in towards Demon Knight Despair and then struck him with his staff causing him to explode instantly.

Hiccup: 3100

Eret: 2100

"Thanks for the help," said Eret. "Now I can play this Demon Knight Banner!"

Eret face down card revealed itself to be some sort of banner with the imprint of a demon on it.

"And what does that do?" Hiccup asked.

"Better that I have the upper hand?" Eret smirked. "Well, I can't say that I blame you, because after all if you hadn't triggered my trap card I will be able to summon a new Demon Knight to the field."

Then appearing out of his death was a beautiful woman wearing very revealing demonic armour. She had very sharp claws for hands, monstrous feet and a tail. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"Meet Demon Knight Desire," said Eret. "And that's not all, now that the introductions are out of the way this lovely lady can demonstrate her hidden talent."

"Talent?" Hiccup enquired. "I dread to think what it is."

"Go ahead and make jokes, but believe me I'll have the last laugh," said Eret. He then drew. "Now Desire show time! Rescue this amateur a taste of what you can really do."

Then suddenly there was a pillar of light that struck through the ground and seconds later Despair appeared on the field.

"Hey, that Despair," said Wartihog. "What's going on Speedfist?"

"Scientifically speaking, Hiccup's getting his bum kicked," said Speedfist in complete bewilderment.

"Thanks for the technical evaluation," Wartihog muttered.

"What to do?" said Eret as he looked through his hand. "Ah, here's an idea how summon Demon Knight Hunger!"

Hunger then appeared on the field looking immensely starved. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And next I'll use his talent," said Eret as he which was deck. "Now I can check the top card of my deck is a spell card I can send it to the Graveyard and then activated next turn."

Eret drew and smiled. "Well, would you look at that? It's my Misfortune spell card." He then placed the card in his Graveyard. "And how appropriate, because now misfortune is in your future."

He then looked up. "Now whose eye sick on you next, I know my Hunger!"

Hunger then charged at Druid and struck him with his claws and sent him he exploded. Hiccup held at the shockwave struck him.

Hiccup: 2100

Eret: 2100

"This time you helped me, because when Druid sent to the Graveyard his ability activates," said Hiccup. He then retrieved Meatlug from his Graveyard. "I can now retrieve a Dragon Knight from my Graveyard."

"Is that supposed to scare me or something," Eret smirked. "Sorry, not going to happen! Now, Desire attack him directly!"

Desire then flew straight at Hiccup and dealt a serious blow with her claw like hands.

Hiccup: 1200

Eret: 2100

Hiccup was struck so hard that he was not off his feet.

"I'll place this little number facedown and cause a turn," said Eret the place card facedown.

"It's about time," said Hiccup as he drew.

"Speaking of time, it sure does fly when you're having fun," said Eret gesturing to his clock which went forward an extra three hours. "Too bad _time_ is on my side today."

"Enough with the clock reference," Ragnar muttered.

"All right, _time_ to summon my Dragon Knight Scaldy!" said Hiccup.

Then appearing in a gush of water was his aqua knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And just wait until he _clocks_ you," said Hiccup. "You're not the only one who can make witty puns. Anyway, since he is the only card on my field I get to draw two cards thanks to his special ability."

Hiccup draw his two cards. "Then I'll equip him with my Dragon Knight Crossbow! Which doubles my warrior's attack points."

A crossbow then appeared in Scaldy's hand and he aimed it at Eret. (ATK: 800-1600)

"Now, Scaldy attack with Rapidfire Arrow Head!" Hiccup commanded.

Scaldy then aimed his crossbow directly at Desire and fired dozens of bolts directly at her.

"Sorry, but not today," said Eret as he pressed a button on his duel disk. It was a trap card with what appeared to be the image of Demon Knight Despair being protected by dark energy. "Go, Demon Guard!"

Suddenly a dark aura appeared around Desire and seconds later she went into defence mode. The bolts that Scaldy fired just simply bounced off her when they made contact.

Hiccup grunted.

"Demon Guard, my knights never leave home without it," said Eret. "And you can see why, right? Because now Desire can't be destroyed in battle."

"He may be annoying, but he's good," said Snotlout.

"Eret took a monster that resurrects other monsters made it invincible," said Spitelout in complete astonishment.

"Guess that's why they pay in the big bucks," said Mildew.

"Why don't you let me take it from here," said Eret as he drew. "Now I can revive Demon Nightshade Shade to Desires ability."

Then appearing on the field was Shade in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Don't forget he gained 300 attack and defence points for everything in the Graveyard," said Eret.

A dark aura covered Shade. (ATK: 0-300/ DEF: 0-300)

"You're not the only one who gets retrieve an old friend, because to turn to have passed which means Dragon Knight King returns to the field," said Hiccup as Dragon Knight King reappeared.

"Congratulations, but if you remember I get a second card back too," said Eret. "The one in my Graveyard, my Misfortune… or should I say you're Misfortune? Because when I Battle Phase skips, have the attack points are one of your monsters come out right out of your life points and I choose you're Dragon Knight King!"

Then suddenly a beam shot out of Dragon Knight King and struck some sort of shield surrounding Eret. Seconds later it bounced back and struck Hiccup. He held his ground as he felt his life points draining away.

Hiccup: 50

Eret: 2100

"You turned him against me," said Hiccup looking up.

"That was low," said Astrid.

"How about you use your own monsters!" Ragnar yelled.

"There's more remember my Despair," said Eret. "Well, he's about to cut your little union short. By sending your King packing!"

Hiccup watched as Despair struck Dragon Knight King once again.

"Don't worry, he will be going too far," said Eret. "Just two turns into the future."

"Again?" said Hiccup.

Dragon Knight King then vanished from the field once again.

"Poor, Hiccup," said Astrid. "Thanks to Eret's Demon Knights he's lost control of his own monsters. I've never seen him like this."

"This duel is remarkable," said Speedfist. "It breaks every known formula. Hiccup can't make a choice, because all of his moves have been predetermined."

* * *

In his chamber, Old Wrinkly was observing the duel with great interest.

"I can see your struggle," he said to himself. "Everything you ever believed in turns out to be a lie. There are no choices, freedom is but an illusion for you see my young friend destiny has led you to me. Hiccup, I have infused Eret's deck with the truth and when he defeats you in this duel your eyes will finally be open. Soon you shall walk along the path of Light by my side."

* * *

"Let's try this again, shall we?" said Hiccup as he drew.

"Nah-uh," said Eret. "How many times are you going to forget the nine storey clock tower hovering above your head?"

Hiccup watched as the hour hand moved and never three hours.

"It's nine o'clock," said Eret. "The countdown to your defeat is almost over. You hear that bell don't you? Well it tolls for you. I told you… you were destined to lose, now do you believe in destiny?"

Hiccup shook his head in amusement.

"What's wrong? Pressure getting to you?" Eret asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Hiccup. "I've faced way more pressuring circumstances, competitive this this is nothing. Beside with these Demon Knight of yours and picking up some new strategies."

"Dude, you've got to get out more," said Eret. "And besides… you could never handle a deck like mine so stick to your own warriors. My Demon Knight of the most powerful warriors in the game, their way out of your league."

"Give me a break," said Hiccup. "Sure their cool and all, but I wouldn't call them the best in the game."

Eret glared at him. "I'd watch what you say if I were you."

"All right," said Hiccup. "I'll watch myself, say this. Scaldy, Rapidfire Arrow Head!"

Scaldy then fired more bolts from his crossbow, but this time he struck Despair. Seconds later he exploded and Eret was hit by the shockwave.

Hiccup: 50

Eret: 900

"See ya!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Oozer that was a good old fashion hind whooping," said Wartihog.

"You think you're tough!" Eret yelled. "Well, wait until my Despair's ability kicks in."

"Big deal," said Hiccup. "I play Meatlug the defence mode!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup husky female warrior, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"Now, give me your best shot!"

"If you insist!" said Eret as he drew. "Despair, time to do your thing! Bring back our old pal, Despair!"

Again a beam of light shot out from the ground and appearing on the field in attack mode was Despair.

"Hunger, timer your special ability," said Eret.

Hunger began to glow and enter drew the top card of his deck. He then revealed it to be Magical Stone Excavation.

"Since I just flipped over a spell card, I can use it next turn once I store it in my Graveyard," said Eret as he discarded his card. "And in the meantime… Despair, struck your stuff! Float that worthless night into the future!"

Despair then jumped and struck Scaldy with his claws and a split second later he vanished. His crossbow fell to the ground and shattered.

"See ya, in two turns," said Eret with a smile.

"Next I'll hook up Desire with Ring of Magnetism," said Eret as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card slot. "Of course, like most bling bling it comes with a price. The ring bearer has to give up a few points. The upside is you're only allowed to attack the monster that wearing the ring."

The moment he played it Desire began to glow with a green aura. (ATK: 800-300/ DEF: 500-0)

Hiccup groaned.

"Now Hiccup is forced to attack a monster that invincible," said Speedfist.

"What is problem?" said Astrid. "Let, Hiccup duel."

"Yeah, you should at least make it a fair fight," said Heather.

"What's wrong?" said Eret noting Hiccup's annoyed look. "Feel like you've lost control?"

"Not quite," said Hiccup as he drew. "Now—"

"Sorry, bro," Eret interrupted. "But I call the shots and my time had arrived!"

Everyone turned to the large clock tower and saw that it has struck twelve. The belltower began to ring an eerie sound that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Hiccup looked up at the clock. ' _I don't know what the clock is about to do, but I to act fast_."

He looked through his hand the only card I could help him out of this situation. "Here goes something," said Hiccup. "I summon Dragon Knight Sleuther in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a brown and black warrior in dragon-like armour. His armour was as streamlined as Toothless', but his claws resembled that of a scorpion. He also had a tail that split into three scorpion-like tails. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 600)

Eret laughed. "You really call that thing a knight," he said. "Sorry, dude, but that knight doesn't even register on the warrior scale."

"I think he looks call," said Tuffnut.

"Not as cool as those Demon Knights," said Ruffnut as she looked dreamily at Eret.

"This is getting old," said Astrid shaking her head.

"He other special ability you might want to know about," said Hiccup.

"Not really interested," said Eret.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you about it anyway," said Hiccup. "He has the ability of negating the effect of any card on the field that I choose when he summoned. And I choose Demon Guard trap card of yours, which means he's no longer immune to my monsters power."

Suddenly, Sleuther's scorpion-like tail struck at Eret's trap card and it suddenly turned black as if it was struck by some sort of venom.

"Now his Hunger is no longer protected," said Ragnar with a smile.

"That meat is as good as won!" said Heather.

"At a boy, excellent manoeuvre there soldier," said Wartihog.

"Ditto, now kick into the curve Academy style!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Well said, Fishlegs," said Astrid. "Finish him off Hiccup!"

"Now I play activate the spell card Double Attack!" said Hiccup as he held out his spell card. "Now I have to do is send one monster card to the Graveyard and then select a monster whose level is lower and he gets to attack twice this turn. So, if I send Skullcrusher to the Graveyard that Sleuther can attack you twice."

Hiccup then discarded Skullcrusher and Sleuther began to glow.

"Now, take out that Hunger with Triple Scorpion Tail!" Hiccup commanded.

Sleuther then dashed across the field and struck Hunger with his scorpion-like tails and seconds later the Demon Knight exploded.

"Now, take out Despair!" Hiccup ordered.

Sleuther turned and made his way over towards Despair and struck him with his scorpion tail is and just like with Hunger he exploded.

However, when the explosion rush straight towards Eret something seemed to have blocked it, because the smoke and explosions were pushed away by what looked like an invisible barrier.

"Well, well, well," said Eret, who looks completely unfazed. "Looks like I'm still standing, I wonder if it has something to do with this clock behind me. You know, the one I've been talking about for the past eleven minutes, it's about time I told you what it does. As long as it's here, I can't lose as single life point. I'm invincible!"

"Great, can't say I was expecting that," said Hiccup as he placed a facedown card. "I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

"All these monsters and Hiccup get his butt kicked by a clock," Snotlout stared.

"No," said Speedfist shaking his head. "It's much worse. It's exactly how Hiccup predicted the match would go."

"You mean he knew this would happen?" said Astrid looking up.

"In a manner of speaking," said Speedfist. "He deduced that Eret play style what the trick his opponent to making the moves he wants them to make. Though, the truth is a lot more complicated, Eret has learned how to control time itself."

"Take a look," said Eret as he drew. "Here comes a blast from the past."

Dragon Knight King then reappeared on the field.

"Now I understand," said Speedfist his eyes widening. "Eret believes that everything is predetermined."

"So he can control every part of the duel," said Astrid.

"And that's almost the exact opposite to Hiccup's play style," said Ragnar. "He plays to expect the unexpected, but how can he when all his moves are being made for him."

"Here come something else from the past," said Eret as his Magical Stone Excavation appeared behind him. "Magical Stone Excavation! So now I toss out two cards and the spell card returns for my Graveyard."

Eret discarded his two only cards and later retrieved a card from his Graveyard. "Which one? You remember my Misfortune card, don't you?"

Eret then held out his Misfortune card. "I choose a monster of yours and then half of its original attack points come right out of your life points. Dragon Knight King, take Hiccup down!"

The night before Dragon Knight King fired a beam directly at Eret, which bounced off a shield and headed straight towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs and Warihog yelled.

"You're too predictable," said Hiccup as he placed a button on his duel disk. "I played De-Fusion! Now who's in charge? Now I defuse Dragon Knight King to get back Toothless and Skull."

Dragon Knight King then separated into its two original parts, Toothless took on a fighting stance, but Skull remain in a defensive position. The blast then split into passing Hiccup from either side of him.

"This means that your Misfortune spell card has no target," said Hiccup.

Spitelout took on a sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Mildew.

"To close," said Gobber.

"It's my turn now," said Hiccup as he drew. "And now activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and I'm using it destroy your Demon Prison!"

Soon there was a powerful gust of wind and the demon prison began to crumble around the two duellists.

"Looks like the bells tolling for you now," said Hiccup. "So how does it feel?"

Eret simply smiled. "Awesome, I was hoping you would do that."

"You were?" Hiccup stared.

"Did you honestly believe I would let you make a decision of your own?" Eret smirked. "I wanted this to crumble, to release the monster hiding inside and now… Come on out, Demon Knight Pride!"

The entire prison then crumbled to dust and out from the rubble they could see a massive figure in the dust. He then jumped out of the dust and landed right in front of Eret.

It was a massive human man, who looked about ten feet tall. His armour was demonic and his face was completely hidden by a helmet, his claws were razor-like and Hiccup could have sworn that he had thanks instead of teeth. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"It won't be much longer now," said Eret. "If you thought my other knights were cool waiting to you see what this guy can do. When Pride is summoned I can bring back to Demon Knights for my Graveyard. So say hello to Despair and Desire!"

Then appearing on the field were both Despair and Desire both in attack position.

"Oh, yeah," said Eret. "Pride's attack and defence points are equal to the combined power of every Dragon Knight on the field."

Hiccup watched as Pride roared as is power increased. (ATK: 0-3100/ DEF: 0-3100)

"Not bad, I have to admit that your monsters are most impressive," said Hiccup. "However, I have an impressive monster of my own for now I activate the ritual spell card Offspring of Lightning and Death!"

Suddenly storm clouds appeared over Hiccup head and a sword with a dragon-like hilt appeared right in front of him.

"Now I sacrifice both Sleuther and Skull in order to summon Dragon Knight Alpha Toothless!"

Both Sleuther and Skull turn into bolts of lightning and entered into the storm cloud above them. Hiccup then grabbed hold of the sword and was struck by a bolt of lightning.

When the smoke cleared Hiccup stood there wearing dragon-like armour similar to that of Toothless, only a lot grander. In his hand he held the sword he grabbed earlier. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2400)

"I thought it was time to get up close and personal," he said lifting the visor. "Now, it's time for me to end this by attacking Hunger with Supreme Dragon Sword!"

Hiccup clutched the sword in his hand and then charge directly at Hunger, he was inches away from winning the duel.

"Sorry, dude, but it's over," said Eret. "Go, Pride Barrier!"

Pride then raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning that struck Hiccup and sent him flying.

"What's going on?" Hiccup stared as he picked himself up.

"It's my Pride special ability, when he summoned to the field in attack mode, Pride Barrier kicks in, protecting all Demon Knights from damage."

Hiccup could only just. "Then that means—"

"You've lost," Eret finished. "Listen, your duelling skills may not be half bad. However, there's something that I have that you'll never have… purpose. A reason to duel, besides having fun."

"And that would be?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eret shook his head in disgust. "I would have thought you of all people would have understood, but clearly I was wrong. The reason _I_ duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people who think they're above the law."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

He wasn't the only one everyone was looking at Eret now.

"You think you're the only one who's lost someone they loved," said Eret. He then saw the blank look on Hiccup's face. "And yes I know all about your mother's disappearance. Believe are not my story is not so much different from yours, except I'm actually doing some thing about it.

"My father was both a duellist and a card designer for Industrial Illusions for Pegasus the Creator. My dad put his entire heart in every design he created, he was my hero."

Hiccup just stared at Eret and the other strong idea what happened next. He can believe that both he and Eret were in the same position, but they appear to take on different parts to achieve their goals.

"Let me guess, he vanished," said Hiccup.

"Good guess," said Eret. "It was late at night and I heard a noise and went downstairs to check and found the entire place was ransacked and my father was gone."

"And let me guess, he's the one who created the Demon Knights," said Hiccup.

"That's right," said Eret. "My father did create the Demon Knights, they were the last cards he ever made."

"Was exactly like me," said Hiccup as he looked down at his deck. "The only difference was there was no sign of a struggle in two years ago they came to me in the post."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Then she just abandoned you."

"Whoa, a bit harsh," said Astrid.

"And false," said Ragnar. "Hiccup's mother loved him and she would have left a message if she intended to leave."

Eret closes eyes as he clenched his fist. "My father taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong. Justice is a lie." He then looked at Hiccup. "They still haven't found my dad, he's gone and whoever took away is still out there, yet another criminal whose actions have gone unpunished.

"It's not fair! So, I made a choice. I duel to bring lawbreakers to justice." Hiccup could see the fire when Eret's eyes and he realised that he was overcome by vengeance. "And in honour of my father I use the very cards he created to punish the evildoers and that's why I duel."

And someday I'm going to find the scum that kidnapped my father and making pay for what he did and now know him as soon as I see him. He'll have a rare card, the one he stole when he took my dad. It was the last card my father ever made, whoever has it we regret the day he was born."

"Eret, your dad made those cards so people could use them for fun," said Hiccup. "It's the same with my mother and that's why I haven't gone and are avenging spree. Your father would not want you to use them for revenge."

"You don't know anything about him!" Eret snapped. "And only because you've given up trying to find your mother doesn't mean I'm going to! Look my father deserves justice and I'm gonna make sure he gets it! Did you hear what I said? He was my hero and now I finally have a chance to his!"

He then reached for his deck. "Where were we?" he said as he drew. "Oh, I remember we were at the end!"

Pride then began to glow in a dark aura. "It's been a real blast, Hiccup."

* * *

In his chambers, Old Wrinkly look down at it and began to glow dark.

"Finally," he said. "The chosen duellist belongs to me."

* * *

"Pride!" Eret commanded. "Send Hiccup out with a bang!"

Pride then jumped into the air with electricity running through his claw and then struck Hiccup with immense force. The armour surrounding Hiccup and he was sent backwards by the impact of the attack.

Eret smarter then walked away. "Oh, well… told you. You can't hide from destiny."

The hologram is faded in the last of Hiccup's life points vanished.

Hiccup: 0

Eret: 900 (Winner!)

Hiccup was still falling and everyone in the stands just watched.

"Hiccup lost," said Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Snotlout and Speedfist together.

As Hiccup the cards of his deck shot out.

"His cards," said Fishlegs and Wartihog together.

Hiccup just looked at the cards as he fell and they began to turn blank. ' _Something doesn't feel right_.'

He then collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Dragon Knight Sleuther

ATK: 1800/ DEF: 600

4 level

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. When this card is summoned to the field you can either negate the effect of one card on the field or prevent the activation of facedown cards for the rest of the turn.

Demon Knight Desire

ATK: 800/ DEF: 500

3 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can target 1 "Demon Knight" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

Demon Knight Pride

ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

8 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card was Summoned, destroy all monsters you control (except for "Demon Knights" monsters), then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Demon Knights" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Summoned in Attack Position, "Demon Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the total ATK of all other "Demon Knights" monsters you control.

Demon Banner

Trap Card

You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck that includes "Demon Knight" in its card name.

Card Image

Demon Guard: banner with the imprint of a demon on it

Trap Card

Activate only when an Attack Position "Demon Knight" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change that monster to Defence Position and equip it with this card (this card becomes an Equip Card). The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Card Image: Demon Knight Despair being protected by dark energy


	9. Pop Goes the Duel

It was midday and Fishlegs was running as fast as he could to the infirmary, which was blocked by countless students trying to get a peak in through the doors.

"Dude, did you hear about Hiccup," said the student.

"Yeah, he can't duel anymore."

"For real?"

"Out of the way," said Fishlegs as he pushed through the students.

However, when the doors opened everyone fell and piled on top of Fishlegs. Ragnar on the others were already there and Ragnar himself was looking down at the student dog pile on top of Fishlegs.

"Leave," he said.

"Ragnar?" said the students.

"I said leave," said Ragnar more loudly.

The students then picked themselves up and then ran back outside.

Fishlegs himself up and looked at them. "It's not true, right?" he asked. "I've heard that Hiccup can't duel."

"Apparently," said Ragnar as he held out Hiccup's deck. "According to Hiccup, he can't see any of his cards. He claims that they are blank."

Fishlegs frowned he looked at the deck and he could plainly see the cards. "They look fine to me. What's the deal?"

"The cards aren't the problem… it's Hiccup," said Gothi as she finished her check up on Hiccup. "During his last duel something must have happened to him."

"Seriously?" said Fishlegs.

"I'm afraid it's true," said Hiccup as he got up and he took a step back from Fishlegs.

They then watched as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked.

"To get some fresh air," said Hiccup.

They then watch as he went outside and they all looked at one another.

"Poor guy," said Fishlegs.

The doors opened and Gobber entered. "I just saw Hiccup, the boy is looking blue."

"I know," said Ragnar placing his hands on his hips.

"Can't you do something?" Heather asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "Truth is I'm not even sure what's going on, but I have a feeling that it's something that Hiccup has to work out himself."

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm and in Snotlout's renovated dorm room they all just sat there in complete silence.

"Oh, the horror! The horror!" cried Ojama Yellow. "Hiccup can't talk to his cards any more. What if that was you, boss? I can't go there it's too…"

Snotlout just swatted him away.

"I hate to dampen the cheery mood, but we've got a problem," said Speedfist. "This dorm… with Hiccup out they might tear it down."

"Gobber can only hold back Spitelout and Mildew for so long," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Their right, guys," said Fishlegs. "We're doomed."

"Our headquarters… gone?" said Wartihog not wanting to even think about it.

Snotlout just raise a finger. "We may be one man down, but were seven strong. Well, five men and two lovely ladies." He then placed a foot on the table and raised his hand in the air. "Okay, for men, two ladies and Fishlegs. The point is we've got a fight."

"Hear hear, Snotlout," said Speedfist getting to his feet.

"I'm in," said Astrid standing.

"As I," said Heather standing up.

"Same goes for me," said Ragnar rising from his seat.

"I'll stand by and cheer," said Fishlegs getting up.

"How about a group yee-haw," said Wartihog rising.

"Yee-haw!" they all cried.

"Spitelout if you want to try anything, you'll crash into a wall of brotherhood," said Wartihog firmly.

"Yeah, brotherhood," Fishlegs agreed.

"Sisterhood to," said Astrid.

"I'm with you sister," said Heather.

"Looks like it's all for one," said Ragnar.

"And one for all," said Speedfist.

Then suddenly they heard singing coming from outside.

"Does anyone else hear singing or is it me?" Snotlout asked.

* * *

Everyone rushed outside and looked over the edge and there they saw a boat floating towards them and on it with an electrical guitar which was linked to a small loudspeaker and wearing a Hawaiian shirt was Agnar and steering the boat was Spitelout.

Agnar was stringing the good tyres he sung, he only stopped when he saw Astrid looking over the bridge. "Hey, Sissy!" he yelled.

"Agnar?" Astrid stared.

"No way," said Snotlout.

"I thought he had left," said Ragnar.

"So did I," Heather frowned.

"Hold on, who is he calling us sissy," Wartihog glared.

"Me, is my brother," said Astrid.

"I knew that," said Wartihog looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

A few moments later, Agnar had parked the boat next to the cliff and scaled up to meet them.

"So… what brings you this side of campus?" Astrid asked.

"Come on, you know Spitelout's plan," said Agnar. "Remember?"

Astrid and Heather's cheek suddenly turned pink.

"You're joking," said Astrid.

"He sounds serious to me," said Spitelout as he pulled himself onto the ledge.

"Dad?" said Snotlout.

"What are you doing here?" said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"I'm here to see Astrid and Heather have come to their senses," said Spitelout.

"If you think we're going to embarrass ourselves you've got another thing coming," said Heather.

"Yeah, and we have other problems," said Astrid.

"Sis, can't you and Heather just give this idea a chance, please?" Agnar asked.

"What idea?" Fishlegs asked.

"We already told you guys, didn't we?" said Astrid, who had turned pink.

"Spitelout once me and Astrid to sing alongside Agnar is some sort of pop singing trio," said Heather, who was equally pink.

"What's so bad about that?" Spitelout asked as he marched up to Agnar. "I get free publicity you get free dress… It's a win-win situation."

Snotlout then began to imagine both Astrid and Heather in in a dress.

"Yeah!" he cried.

The two girls glared at him.

"A little help here," Astrid snarled.

"Yeah, Snotlout you know they can't carry a tune," said Speedfist.

That earned him a slap from the two girls.

"You've got to know when to hold them soldier," Wartihog advised.

"I was only trying to help," said Speedfist, who now had to large handprints on his face.

"By insulting them," said Ragnar. "And for your record Heather that she got a beautiful singing voice."

"You mean you've a sing," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar quickly covered his mouth.

"Wait, I know…" said Agnar. He then pulled out a paper cut-out of Astrid and Heather wearing glamorous outfits. "Meet your glammed out alter-egos."

Both Astrid and Heather glared at him.

"You just don't get it!" Astrid snapped.

"When not singing and we're not putting on fancy outfits," said Heather firmly.

"We are staying!" said Astrid as she tried to hold back and punching her older brother.

"Man, you two are just a stubborn as ever," said Agnar shaking his head.

"There stubborn?" said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Come on Snotty, talk some sense into them," said Agnar.

"Me?" Snotlout stared.

"Yeah, tell them how we take the pop charts by storm," said Agnar. "And how we'll sell out arenas around the world."

"And how I'll be your groupie," said Snotlout running up to him.

"Come on, Snotlout, tell him how we got more important things to do," said Astrid. "Tell him about our dorm, how were all going to protect it?"

"I was getting there," said Snotlout.

"Come on, Snotlout, don't listen to her," said Agnar.

"Tell him, Snotlout," said Astrid.

Snotlout felt as if he was stuck in a rock and a hard place and he clasped his head in pain. "I can't take it! Don't make me choose between you! The pressure is just too much!" he yelled. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"So much of brotherhood," said Wartihog.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this the old school way," said Agnar. "You know like when we did when we were kids? You and I have to duel, sis."

"You win me and Heather will sing, but if I win you'll drop this whole thing," said Astrid.

"You're on," said Agnar.

* * *

Moments later the entire school was at the arena as they prepared for the match between Astrid and Agnar.

"Attention, today's duel shall prove that our school was not only home to the world's future stars, it also the place where pop school music legends are made," said Spitelout yelled over the microphone.

"A bit thick, don't you think?" said Gobber looking at Spitelout.

"You just got a land advertise," said Spitelout.

Ragnar soon returned to the stands where his friends were sitting.

"No Hiccup," Heather noticed.

Ragnar shook his head. "Nope, he never misses a duel, especially his girlfriend's."

"Something is clearly wrong," said Fishlegs.

The lights were turned off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Showtime!" Spitelout yelled.

"Out of all your ridiculous ideas, this one takes the cake," said Mildew.

"For once I agree with you, Mildew," said Gobber. "What's nextBerk Duel Academy on Broadway?"

Spitelout ignored them and got to his feet. "Well, as you kids like to say, time to raise the roof of this joint. So, give it up for our first star… Agnar Hofferson!"

Then suddenly Agnar fell from the ceiling attached with extension wires and was wearing a freshly pressed suit. He began flying around the arena and everyone stared at him and when he swung by a group of fan girls, including Ruffnut, he blew a kiss at them.

"I've got to say, that fella knows how to make an entrance," said Wartihog.

Agnar then landed on the arena and remove the wires and then pointed up to the sky. "I dedicate this duel to the ladies in the house!"

"Agnar!" the fan girls cried.

"Now love you girls?" Agnar cried.

"We do!" the fan girls cried.

"He's like a one-man boy band," said Speedfist.

"Sounds lonely," said Fishlegs.

"I doubt it."

"Now his opponent and sister… Astrid Hofferson," said Spitelout.

Smoke then exited from one of the entrances and are merging from it on top of the swan was Astrid.

"If Duel Academy was a good she would be the golden egg!" said Spitelout.

"A to the S to the T to the R to the I to the D, Astrid rules and that's no lie!" Snotlout cried.

Ragnar on the others turned and saw that he was now wearing a pink cardigan and white bandanna across his head.

"Seriously," said Heather.

"Humour him," said Ragnar shaking his head.

Astrid soon made her way onto the arena and faced her brother.

"Before you know it, you mean Heather will have a platinum album, in every teen magazine and have our own reality show," said Agnar.

"Slow down hotshot, you have to win this first," Astrid reminded.

"I named band," said Agnar ignoring her. "We're called Bro-bro, Sissy & Friend."

Astrid just stared at him.

"So is he Bro-bro or sissy?" Wartihog asked.

"Good question," said Speedfist.

"Astrid has to win this or I'll die with embarrassment," Heather groaned.

Snotlout was busy writing a noticeboard and held up. It said Bro-bro, Sissy & Friend and the sissy and friend part had hearts and rainbows across it."

"Duel!" said Astrid and Agnar as the activated their duel disks.

Astrid: 4000

Agnar: 4000

"All right sissy,bro-bro first," said Agnar as he drew. "And I'll play Panther Warrior in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was a large panther in armour with the sword and shield in its hand. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)

"Next up a spell card," said Agnar. "One that's fit for a star it's called Spotlight. And with my Panther Warrior in centre stage again 300 attack points.

Suddenly spotlights began to shun around Panther Warrior. (ATK: 2000-2300)

"Now I'll play this facedown and hand the might to you," said Agnar as he placed a card face down the field.

"I'm sensing a theme here and to be honest it's bugging me," said Astrid as she drew. She then opened her field spell card slot. "So, I'll change the theme with my Valkyrie Battlefield field spell!"

The entire arena then began to change into a beautiful meadow with swords sticking in the ground.

"She play that for me," said Snotlout with tears in his eyes. "It's such a romantic setting, going to a meadow for a picnic and a kiss. Yes, Astrid! Yes, Astrid!"

"Hey, Snotlout!" Astrid snapped. "Start yelling my name!"

"Oh, Astrid," said Agnar. "Get used to it, because that's what being a pop idol is all about. Everyone will be shouting both you and Heather's names. Of course, they'll shouted it after they done shouting at mine. You see, we're going to conquer the world and will do it one hit single at the time."

"Man, bro-bro's got some issues," said Wartihog.

"You've got to let go of the dream," said Astrid. "And this move should help our start by playing my Cost Down spell card, now all I have to do is discard one card and all the monsters in my hand will be two levels less for the rest of the turn."

Astrid then discarded her Valkyrie Shield Maiden. "Now I'll summon my Valkyrie Paladin in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a beautiful blonde haired Valkyrie holding a massive long sword. (ATK: 2200/ DEF 1700)

"That whole big production just for her," said Agnar shaking his head. "Talk about a let-down, sis. That card has only got 2200 attack points my Panther is way stronger. Wait, I get what's going on your trying to lose."

"Get over yourself," said Astrid. "Did you forget about my field spell card. Valkyrie Battlefield increase the attack point of all Valkyrie monsters by 600 points, plus whenever you destroy one I can add another one to my hand."

Valkyrie Paladin then began to glow as power entered into a body. (ATK: 2200-2800)

"You're kidding me," Agnar stared. "Her strength is almost 3000."

"Now watch what she can do with it," said Astrid.

Power and then drew his sword and charge directly at Agnar.

However, Agnar simplifies the button on his duel disk. "Now I reveal my facedown card, Cursed Ring!"

Suddenly a ring appeared on Paladin's finger and she stopped right in front of Panther Warrior.

"Huh, why did she stop?" Astrid stared.

"She's wearing Cursed Ring," said Agnar. "So she's fallen in love with her enemy and she would never attack a new soulmate."

Paladin then walked away from Panther Warrior with her cheeks pink. "You might say she has a change of heart. You see, sis, she came to her senses, even your own monsters know it's best for you to lose and soon they're all going to refuse to attack me."

"Not quite," said Astrid a slight smile on her face. "It's true that your Panther is safe from her attack, but your sure aren't."

"What you mean?" Agnar blinked.

"Show him," said Astrid.

Then suddenly Paladin turned and punched Agnar across the face.

"My points!" he cried.

Astrid: 4000

Agnar: 3500

"It gets worse, because Paladin's ability deals you 500 point of damage each time you activate a trap card," Astrid smirked.

Agnar looked up just in time to see Paladin striking his sword on top of him.

Astrid: 4000

Agnar: 3000

"No!" Ruffnut cried. "That's not fair."

"He's too cute to lose," said the girl next to her.

"Relax girls, that was just a dress rehearsal," Agnar assured.

He then turned back and looked at Astrid. "All right folks, Showtime," he said as he drew. "I'll start with this card Stray Lambs. It allows me to summon two Lamb Tokens in defence mode."

Then appearing in front of him was a yellow and pink furred lamb. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x2

"They've got no points," said Fishlegs.

"It don't matter," said Wartihog. "He's only going to sacrifice them. You see has to give up a few soldiers in his frontline or else he can't attack."

"If Panther Warrior once the shine in the spotlight, he's gonna cut out a few friends," said Agnar. "It's the reality of show business, Astrid. You want to get ahead? You have to step on a few friends first, not everyone has what it takes to make it. It's a tough business, trust me."

Astrid closed eyes and shook her head. "Enough with the showbiz analogies."

"Get used to it, because pretty soon we're going to be living it, sis," said Agnar. He then reached for another card in his hand. "Now watch this, I activate Path to Destiny."

Panther Warrior began to glow as he was equipped with the equipped card.

"Beast-Warrior is equipped with this card, it's able to attack the opponent directly, ready?"

Then the pink lamb tokens vanished. "I sacrifice one Lamb Token so my Panther Warrior can attack! Time we all solo performance, Panther Warrior attack!"

Pamper warrior then raised its sword and then sent a powerful slash straight at Astrid, who held her ground.

Astrid: 1700

Agnar: 3000

"Leave Sissy alone!" Snotlout cried.

He then began to fight on the new noticeboard and held it out. It now said 'Bro-bro is a No-No!'

"He may be strange, but the boy sure has strong tactics," said Wartihog.

"He did teach Astrid everything she knew, before she joined Duel Academy," said Heather grimly.

"Indeed," said Speedfist. "As a matter of fact now that Wolflegs gone, he's arguably our top student."

"He is," Fishlegs stared. "My brother was replaced by a two bit lounge lizard. Give me a break."

"Yeah, it certainly is a change of personality," Ragnar agreed.

"I'll place this facedown, take it away sis," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown.

"Don't mind if I do," said Astrid as she drew. "I play Pot of Greed, this spell card allows me to draw two new cars from my deck."

She then drew and then placed one of them on the field. "Next I'll summon my Valkyrie Sorcerer!"

Then appearing on the field was a black haired female wearing a robe and with the staff in her hand. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1200)

"And whenever she summoned I can look from my deck and take one spell card," said Astrid as she began to rummage through her deck. "And I choose my Double Summon spell card and as its name suggests it allows me to summon twice this turn. So, I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to play my Valkyrie Twin Swordwoman!"

Soon her two monsters vanished and in their place today beautiful blonde haired Valkyrie with two long swords in our hands. (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000)

"Don't forget that she get a power boost thanks to my field spell card," said Astrid.

Twin Swordwoman began to glow she felt her power increase. (ATK: 2700-3300)

"She also has a special ability, she is able to attack twice in one turn," Astrid smiled.

"What?" Agnar stared.

"Now Twin Swordwoman destroyers monsters!" Astrid commanded.

Twin Swordwoman then charged straight at Agnar's monsters with two quick strikes with her blades she destroyed both the Lamb Token and Panther Warrior and Agnar was struck by the explosion.

Astrid: 1700

Agnar: 2000

"Sorry, sis, but you just triggered my Miracle Moment trap card," said Agnar as he pressed a button on his duel disk and revealed his facedown card. "Oh, well… When my Panther gets destroyed while equipped with Path to Destiny I can play this… Go, Bronze Warrior!"

Then appearing on the field was a black skinned warrior with a cape around the shoulders and two daggers in his hands. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1800)

"That's weird," said Fishlegs. "Only 500 attack points?"

"Don't underestimate this guy, soldier," said Wartihog.

"My poor Astrid," Snotlout cried.

"You're even more pathetic than I am," said Fishlegs.

"Now my Bronze Warrior is in the spotlight," said Agnar.

A spotlight then shone on top of Bronze Warrior as his power increased. (ATK: 500-800)

"And he's got quite a show in store, ready?" said Agnar as he drew. He looked at the card and it was exactly what he needed. "Dress rehearsals over, Sissy. But it's cool, because you've got the best seats in the house for the real performance.

"Thanks to Bronze Warrior's special effect I can move Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei from my deck to my hand and then summon it," said Agnar.

Then appearing on the field was a scarred man, whose lower half was that of a wolf. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 0)

"But wait, Bronze Warrior has another power as well," said Agnar. "As long as he kicks it in attack mode all of my Beast-Warriors get an extra 400 points."

Everyone watched as Lei Lei's power increased. (ATK: 2300-2700)

"It's still not enough," said Fishlegs.

"Not yet," said Ragnar. "I doubt that Agnar would summon that monster as he had a way of weakening Astrid's."

Ragnar's prediction soon came true as he pulled out a mike out of nowhere.

"All right, folks! Are you people ready for field spell?" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

"I said are you ready for field spell?" Agnar yelled even louder.

Suddenly Astrid beautiful meadow disappeared and was replaced by some sort of concept setting. Bronze Warrior appeared to be wearing a fancy and large costume while standing on a plinth.

Of course, with the field spell gone Astrid's Twin Swordwoman lost her power boost. (ATK: 3300-2700)

"This concert stinks," said Snotlout. "I want a refund."

"Sporting the Ultimate Stage Costume gives my Warrior a 3000 point boost," said Agnar.

Everyone watched as Bronze Warrior strength increased at an unbelievable amount. (ATK: 800-3800)

"No way," Astrid stared.

"It's been real, but now it's time for the grand finale!" said Agnar. "Taken away Lei Lei!"

Lei Lei them began racing straight towards Twin Swordwoman and tackled the swordswoman. This caused both monsters to be destroyed and leaving Astrid's field wide open.

"It's a draw," said Wartihog.

"She's defenceless," Heather stared.

"Encore time," said Agnar. "My glittest out Warrior attacks you directly! It's a real showstopper."

Bronze Warrior roared as began his attack.

"No!" Snotlout cried. "I can't watch, I tried to be a good fan, but I feel you Astrid!"

He then began to cry into his sleeve.

"I hate to interrupt your dramatic moment," said Ragnar.

"But?" Snotlout asked.

"It's not over," said Ragnar gesturing to the field.

"Say what?"

Everyone turned and stared as Bronze Warrior tried desperately to attack Astrid, though he appeared to be having difficulty as he struggled with his costume.

"I'm lost," said Wartihog.

"His outfit is too big," Fishlegs blinked.

"Guess the overdressed," said Heather.

"Oh yeah," said Agnar. "That costume doesn't work on direct attacks."

Bronze Warrior free himself from the costume, but this caused him to lose power. (ATK: 3800-800)

"Whoops, my bad," he laughed.

Everyone groaned.

Bronze Warrior then slapped Astrid across the face and she glared at him.

"What's your problem," Astrid glared.

Astrid: 1100

Agnar: 2000

"She only lost 800," Fishlegs blinked.

"You're right," said Wartihog looking and Ragnar. "It was uniform. I wouldn't want to attack wearing that dress like that either."

Bronze Warrior return to the plinth and its attack points increased. (ATK: 800-3800)

Agnar was still laughing looking quite embarrassed.

Astrid just simply looked annoyed. "Laugh it up, bro, because I'm about to have the last laugh," said Astrid as she drew.

"First I my spell card Magical Stone Excavation, now I just have to dig two cards and I can retrieve one spell card," said Astrid as she sent the two cards in a hand to the Graveyard and then retrieved her Valkyrie Battlefield field spell card."

Next she activated it and with a new field spell Agnar card vanished.

"Oh, come on," Agnar groaned.

As a result of the new field spell, Bronze Warrior began spinning around then fell on his butt when the podium disappeared. (ATK: 3800-800)

"Next by removing from player Valkyrie card I can summon my Valkyrie Elite to the field," said Astrid as the spirit of her Valkyrie Spellcaster appeared on the field and then vanished.

Seconds later appearing on the field appearing on the field was a beautiful battle hardened blonde haired warrior with an axe in her hand. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900)

"All right, attack Bronze Warrior!" Astrid commanded.

Elite then dashed straight towards Bronze Warrior and slammed her axe right into him. There was a massive explosion that slammed into Agnar.

Astrid: 1100

Agnar: 700

"Now it's time for the real finale," said Astrid. "Because Elite's special ability means that you take damage equal to your monster's defence points."

"Hold on, but he had 1800 defence points," said Agnar. "So, that means—"

"Shows over," Astrid smiled.

Agnar was then slammed by a column of light.

"How could you throw our career away?" he yelled.

Astrid: 1100

Agnar: 0 (Winner!)

Agnar then fell to his knees at the holograms vanished.

"We would have been huge," he groaned.

"We still love you," said the fan girls.

"She did it!" Ragnar cheer.

"Where to go, babe!" Snotlout yelled.

"My record deal," Spitelout moaned.

"Perhaps this is for the best," said Gobber shaking his head.

* * *

After everyone cleared out Agnar went on to Astrid and the others.

"That was a great duel, Sissy," he said.

"Well thanks," said Astrid. She then narrowed her eyes. "But stop calling me Sissy."

"Fair enough," Agnar shrugged. "Anyway I did all this because I thought it was best for you. After all you're my little sis and I just want people to love you."

"And that's exactly where I come in guys," said Snotlout. "I love her until death do us part. More than millions of screaming fans could ever could!"

"Let's move at Romeo," said Ragnar as he, Fishlegs and Wartihog drag him away.

"I know you're just looking out to me," said Astrid. "But I belong here with my friends."

Agnar then noticed that someone was missing. "Speaking of your friends, your one short," he said. "Where's your boyfriend, Hiccup?"

Astrid looked at her feet sadly. "Long story."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Hiccup was in his dorm room and complete depression.

' _If I can't duel, what's the point in staying here_ ,' he thought. ' _Later Duel Academy_.'

* * *

Valkyrie Spellcaster

ATK: 700/ DEF: 1200

3 stars

LIGHT

Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned to the field in attack mode you can add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

Valkyrie Paladin

ATK: 2200/ DEF 1700

6 stars

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

Every time your opponent activate a trap card they take 500 points of damage.

Valkyrie Elite

ATK: 2100/ DEF 1900

6 stars

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

When this card destroys a monster in battle the opponent takes damage equal to the monster's original defence points.

Valkyrie Twin Swordwoman

ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

7 stars

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

This card is able to attack your opponent twice in one turn.

Valkyrie battlefield

Field Spell Card

All monsters with 'Valkyrie' in their name gained 600 attack points. If a Valkyrie is destroyed in battle you can add one monster with 'Valkyrie' in its name as long as it has less attack points than the one that has been destroyed.

Card image: a beautiful meadow with swords in the ground.


	10. I've Seen the Light

"Fishlegs?" said the teacher.

"Here."

"Ragnar?"

"Here."

"Astrid?"

"Here."

"Heather?"

"Here?"

"Hiccup?" However, Hiccup did not look. "Hiccup? Hiccup?"

It was the beginning of their first-class of the day and Hiccup had not shown up.

"Guess he still depressed," said Ragnar.

"Poor guy," said Fishlegs.

"I would have thought it would bounce back by now," said Heather.

"He's just depressed," said Astrid.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it goes much deeper than that," said Ragnar.

* * *

Hiccup was overlooking the cliff and out to sea. ' _Three days since I lost to Eret and I still can't see my cards_.'

Hiccup pulled out his deck, but they were still completely blank and they didn't show any sign of reappearing any time soon.

"Quit moping already," said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and saw Snotlout standing on the other side of the cliff.

"Snotlout?" he blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to think all right," said Snotlout. "Besides, I was sick of everyone going on and on about how much they're worried about you. Everywhere I go it's 'Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup'. Anyway, is it true you can't talk to your monsters anymore?"

"I guess," said Hiccup.

Snotlout glared at him. "Snap out of it, man. And stop bumming everyone out."

"Listen, Snotlout, it's not like you can flip a switch and change my mood," said Hiccup.

Snotlout shook his head. "I know what you need… let's duel now! That's the only way you're going to get over this!"

Hiccup picked himself up and walked away.

"Come on, I'll even go easy on you," said Snotlout. "Don't walk away… let's duel!"

"Maybe when I can see my cards again," said Hiccup as he kept on walking.

Snotlout just growled as he watched Hiccup walking away in a slump. "What a loser."

* * *

Meanwhile, Old Wrinkly was looking at his tarot cards, things had not gone exactly as he expected. He flipped one card which showed the picture of a wheel.

' _The Wheel of Fate_ ,' he said to himself. ' _It seems Hiccup is more powerful than I imagined. I foretold Eret victory. However, Hiccup's response was quite unexpected. When I infused Eret's monsters with my own energy, Hiccup's soul should wipe clean._

' _Upon his defeat, Hiccup was to become my eternal servant and, although his spirit was weakened, he's still in control of his soul. Albie it, a lost soul. But I'll tend to the matter of Hiccup later so while he searches his heart for answers, I'll set my sights on a new servant. Perhaps, one a bit more predictable._ '

He then slipped another card and this one showed a court jester. ' _The Fool, the Pilgrim, the Wonder. It seems there's another duellist who shares a similar gift to Hiccup's only his soul is much weaker._ '

He flipped yet another card and this one showed a man hanging by his ankle.

"Master Wrinkly," said a voice. "We're approaching Berk Duel Academy."

Wrinkly pullback is curtains and saw the ocean beneath him, he was at the moment riding on his private jet towards the smaller island where he would find someone to serve him.

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew were already at the docks waiting for Old Wrinkly's plane to arrive. They had not told Gobber that they were expecting the guest for they did not want him to intervene.

"It becomes," said Mildew.

"That must be Eret's manager, he said he'll be dropping by," said Spitelout. "Though keeping this quiet from Gobber was a challenge."

The plane had landed and they found that Old Wrinkly was standing on top of it.

"Mr Wrinkly we were surprised to hear that you are coming," said Spitelout.

"I trust that you were able to keep things secret from the Chancellor," said Wrinkly as he hopped onto the dock.

"He doesn't know anything about this," Mildew assured. "Though he has become quite suspicious of late, he triple checked everything that we give them now."

"And if I'm not so bold, do you mind telling us why you're here?" Spitelout asked.

"Well, I manage several top ranking professionals duellists and I'm always looking for fresh talent," said Wrinkly.

"Yes, you take on unknown duellists and turn them into stars," said Spitelout.

"Indeed," said Wrinkly. "As you know Eret has been making appearances world wild, he's booked solid for the next three years. So, I've decided to take on a new client."

"Terrific," said Spitelout.

"Excellent," said Mildew.

"I'll help you, we'll start with a guided tour," said Spitelout. "Sound good?"

"He doesn't need a tour," said Mildew. "He needs a list of our top students, I'll make it myself. I'm telling you Wrinkly that some of these kids duel like butter. So, what do you say?"

"That's nice," said Wrinkly. "But I won't be needing any assistance."

"But why not?" Mildew blinked.

"Honestly, we're at your disposal," said Spitelout.

"Thank you, but I've always made it a point to work on my own," said Wrinkly. "Though I would appreciate if you keep the Chancellor in the dark."

"Of course," said Spitelout. "Though, I don't know how long we'll be able to do that."

"It should not take long," Wrinkly assured. "Now if you excuse me I've got work to do. It's been a pleasure gentleman."

The tour then then watched as Wrinkly walked off.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Astrid, Ragnar and the others were having dinner. Then suddenly Fishlegs western panic stricken.

"Call the coastguard! Call the Marines!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Fishlegs? What's going on?" said Speedfist.

"Hiccup's gone missing," said Fishlegs. "He grabbed all of his staff and took off.

"He retreated?" said Wartihog, his eyes widening.

"I knew who was depressed, but I didn't think he would do this," said Ragnar.

"Pathetic," Snotlout muttered.

All seven of them then split up searching for Hiccup, but there was no trace.

* * *

It was night and Snotlout was wondering through the forests trying to find Hiccup, to no avail.

"Take it from someone who knows, loser!" Snotlout yelled. "You can run, but you can't escape your problem!"

"Wow, that is so deep," said the Ojama's as they appeared on top on him.

"Who invited you people?" Snotlout snapped.

"Were not exactly people, boss," said Yellow.

"No, you're kidding me? And all this time I thought you were students," said Snotlout sarcastically. "You want to help, then stay out of my way!"

"We understand," said Green.

"Yeah, you're just sad because you miss Hiccup," said Yellow.

"Despite the fact that he's beating you tirelessly," said Red.

"And that he is going out with ago you got a crush on," Blue added.

"It's natural," said Black.

"Who asked you, freaks!" Snotlout snapped.

The Ojama then quickly flew away from him.

"Trust me, they mean well," said an old voice. Snotlout turned and found an old man standing there wearing a white coat. "Monster spirits don't often communicate with the human world, but when they find someone that they trust they can be quite loyal. You have a gift, Mr Jorgenson."

"How do you know, my name?" Snotlout asked.

The old man laughed. "Because I have a gift as well, I am known as Old Wrinkly and I have travelled quite a ways to meet you."

"Yeah, and why do you want to meet me?" Snotlout frowned.

"Simple, I could use someone like you," said Wrinkly. "Someone with the power to speak to monster spirits."

"It one of my talents," Snotlout shrugged.

"Impressive, talented and confidence."

"You better believe it."

"Tell you what… I have an idea. Why don't you show me what you've got? Perhaps I'll sign you are in as my client," said Wrinkly. "I manage professional duellists, ever hear Eret the Trapper?"

"You manage him?" Snotlout stared.

"Indeed," said Wrinkly. "Now see if you're ready for the pros."

Snotlout smiled, eager to take this opportunity.

Yellow floated towards him. "You're gonna trust a guy that looks like that?" he said.

"Yeah, I've got a bad vibe on him," said Red.

"Certainly, look at us," said Green.

"Good point," Black nodded.

"He's got you there," Blue nodded.

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped. "Will you freaks clam it."

"Sorry, boss," they said in unison.

Snotlout then turned at Wrinkly and fastened his duel disk. "I'm in," he said. "But believe me you'll forget all about Eret the Trapper once you do against the Snot!"

Wrinkly laughed. "I can't wait. As a matter of fact, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Suddenly fog began to roll in.

"What's the deal?" said Snotlout.

"Peace out, boss," the Ojama's said in unison. "Don't call us, we'll call you."

Snotlout then noticed that Wrinkly wasn't wearing a duel disk. "Where's your duel disk anyway?"

"Who needs a duel disk, when you have this?" Wrinkly gestured to a table in front of him, that wasn't there a moment ago.

Snotlout looked at him as if he was crazy. "Uh, you realise that the table, don't you?" he said, ignoring the fact that it appeared out of nowhere.

Snotlout then activated his duel disk.

"Let duel!" they said as they drew their cards.

Wrinkly: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

Wrinkly, strangely enough, place all five of his cards face down on the table.

"You know it helps when you actually look at your cards," said Snotlout.

"Not necessarily," Wrinkly laughed.

Snotlout just shook his head. "Once you've seen what I can do, you're gonna hire me on the spot. Now, just sit back and enjoy the show, because the Snot is in the house," he said as he drew his card.

"And I'll start with this, V-Tiger Jet," said Snotlout.

The jet-like tiger then appeared on the field and growled at Wrinkly. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"But that's not all," said Snotlout as he inserted the card in his spell trap card zone. "Now I play the spell card, Frontline Base! Not bad, huh? Well, you've seen nothing yet, because now I can automatically summon a Union monster to the field. So, feast your eyes on this bad boy, I summon W-Winged Catapult!"

Then appearing on the field was a blue jet. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1500)

"Hold on, if you think that was good wait until you see what I'm about to do now. Tiger Jet and Catapult combined merged to form VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Then both V-Tiger Jet and W-Winged Catapult took up into the sky. The two jets then began to merge into one large jet fighter. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2100)

"I've done enough," said Snotlout as he placed a card in the spell and trap card zone. "So, I'll play this facedown and call it quits."

"Most impressive," said Wrinkly as he drew. He then placed the card facedown on the table. "Now, I have a strong feeling my top card is my Vision spell."

Snotlout looked at him as if he was crazy, but when Wrinkly show the card he just drew it was indeed Vision.

"No way," said Snotlout. "You didn't even have to look."

"Didn't I tell you, much like yourself, I possess a gift?" said Wrinkly. He then closes eyes and placed his hand on top of his deck. "Why don't I give you a demonstration? The next card in my deck represents you."

He then flip the top card which was Arcana Force XII-The Hangman. "It's the Hangman!"

"Hey, you're cheating!" Snotlout accused. "No, Snotlout, I'm predicting. I have the ability to see events before they occur. In this card I see your destiny, you hold a great deal of anger inside. Am I right, Snotlout?"

"Give me a break," Snotlout growled. "Real tough, like it takes magic powers to see that! Your hack, not to mention a cheat!"

Wrinkly laughed. "Very well, let's continue shall we? You'll come to understand my abilities when the time is right, but I can assure you that I never resort to trickery. And if you need proof, then come here and shuffle my cards."

Snotlout walked up to him. "Let me ask you something? Do you always act this calm, because you're starting to creep me out? You should try getting mad one day."

"You amuse me, Snotlout," Wrinkly smiled.

"See, you did it again!" Snotlout snapped as he shuffled Wrinkly's cards. "But it'll take more than card tricks in a creepy voice to beat me."

He then handed Wrinkly's cards back

"I know exactly what it will take," said Wrinkly. "That's the point I've been trying to make. All your actions are predetermined, in other words your moves have already been decided and I know them all. Not a bad talented it?"

Snotlout glared at him and grabbed his deck and shuffled it.

Wrinkly laughed. "Still sceptical are we?"

Snotlout then slammed the deck on the table and made his way back to his place.

"Don't worry, I'll make a believer out of you soon enough then you will see the Light. Sooner or later everyone does."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not everyone!" Snotlout snapped back.

"Let's move on," said Wrinkly. "All right, where was I? Ah, yes I was activating my Suits of Swords X."

Suddenly his card appeared above him and began to rotate. "This card will spin and to use a stop. If it stops right side up then I can destroy every monster on your side of the field, but it's upside down you get to destroy all of mine monsters. So, say the word."

"Okay, fine! Stop!" Snotlout commanded.

The card rotated for a bit, but then it stopped right side up.

"Ah, come on," Snotlout groaned.

"It looks like you take the hit," said Wrinkly. "Nice try."

Then before Snotlout knew it his Tiger Catapult exploded in his face.

"If you like that, you really enjoy this one," said Wrinkly as he placed his hand on another facedown card in his hand. "Knight of Pentacles!"

Then appearing on the field was some sort of ailing robotic knight in a defensive. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

Then like before the image of the card appeared above the night and it began to spin around like before.

"This again," Snotlout groaned.

"Now you have a chance to redeem yourself," said Wrinkly. "If it stops right side up, then I'm afraid this card can't be destroyed in battle. However, if it stops while upside down you're in luck, for it will be destroyed instantly when attacked."

"Okay, stop!" Snotlout yelled.

The card stopped rotating and this time it was upside down.

"What do you know, go me?" Snotlout smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this turn."

"It's about time," Wrinkly smirked.

"I'll start my turn with this…" said Snotlout as he drew and looked at it. "Hey, not bad. I activate my Graceful Charity spell card! Now I can draw three cards from my deck so long as I discard two of them."

Snotlout drew his three cards and then discarded two of them into his Graveyard.

"My prediction, I'm gonna kick your butt, it's fate," said Snotlout. "Next, I'll activate this beauty… it's my Level Modulation spell card. First things first, draw two cards from your deck."

Wrinkly draw two cards from his deck and placed them facedown on his table.

"And as for me, now I get to summon any card I want for my Graveyard, regardless how powerful it is," Snotlout smirked. "So now I'm going to summon this… Armed Dragon LV7!"

Then appearing behind Snotlout was it heavily armoured dragon. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000)

"But why keep it when I can send it back to my Graveyard in order to summon something even stronger," said Snotlout. "Let's say my Armed Dragon LV10!"

Armed Dragon LV7 then vanished from the field on Sunday the ground began to shake and smoke appeared. Then appearing on the field was an even larger and more heavily armoured dragon. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)

"And there's more!" said Snotlout as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I play Ojama Trio!"

Then suddenly three Ojama tokens appeared on the field.

"Who's your daddy," Yellow smiled.

"Remember us," said Green.

"Now here is how it works," said Snotlout. "Three Ojama Tokens appear and go to your side of the field."

"Him!" Black cried as the three of them landed in front of Wrinkly.

"No!" Yellow cried.

"Hold me," said Green shaking.

Wrinkly looked at the three Ojama's curiously. ' _These are the monster spirits connected to his soul_ ,' he thought. He then glared at them.

"He's got that creepy looking his eyes, boss," said Yellow at the three of them had one another. "Don't leave us! Whatever you've got to do, do it quick!"

"Relax you dorks," said Snotlout. "I activate my Armed Dragon's special effect." He then discarded his only card, Ojama Yellow. "All I have to do is send one car to my Graveyard and Armed Dragon can destroy all of your monsters."

"No!" Ojama cried.

Armed Dragon and sent a powerful sonic blast straight towards Wrinkly's side of the field and all monsters on his side of the field exploded, including the Ojama's.

"And those little runs don't leave empty-handed, you know," said Snotlout. "When there destroyed, each Ojama token take 300 life points."

Wrinkly was then struck by the shockwave from the explosions.

Wrinkly: 3100

Snotlout: 4000

"Hang on," Snotlout continued. "Because I'm not finished with you yet. Armed Dragon attack indirectly with Static Orb Thrust!"

Then in the palm of Armed Dragon's hand an orb appeared and then he tossed it directly at Wrinkly that struck him with great force.

Wrinkly: 100

Snotlout: 4000

"So, blown away by my talent?" Snotlout smirked.

Wrinkly simply laughed and he drew. "Let's see what destiny has in store for you." He then reached out for a second card. "With Selection of Fate! Now, you get to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it."

"You're gonna make me walk all the way over there again?" Snotlout glared.

"What's wrong?" Wrinkly asked simply. "I thought we were friends."

"Could you get any creepier?"

Regardless, Snotlout made his way over towards the table. Then Ojama Yellow appeared in front of him to block his path.

"If you love me, you won't go," he cried. "Trust me, you don't want to do this!"

"Buzz off," said Snotlout. "I can handle this freakshow."

He then slammed his fist across Ojama Yellow and he vanished into thin air. He then carried on making his way over to Wrinkly.

"Go ahead," said Wrinkly. "And choose wisely."

Snotlout looked at the card and pointed at the card second to left. "That one," he said.

Wrinkly simply smiled, closed his eyes and revealed the card. To Snotlout's horror it was Arcana Force XII-The Hangman.

"No, you're kidding me!" said Snotlout in horror.

"Didn't I tell you? This Hangman card symbolises you, Snotlout," said Wrinkly. "You see, it wasn't a card trick after all, it was destiny. Fate intended for you to choose it and fate intended for you to pay the price."

Then appearing right in front of Snotlout was the strange alien creature. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2200)

The moment it was summoned Snotlout was struck by a sonic wave and he felt his life points diminishing, because the effect of Wrinkly's Vision spell.

Wrinkly: 100

Snotlout: 3000

"Now it's time tempt the hands of fate once again," said Wrinkly.

Snotlout looked up and saw the picture of the card appearing above the Hangman and it began to spin.

"If the card stops right side up, I lose a monster then the equivalent of that monsters attack points get subtracted from my life points. However, should the card stop upsidedown you will lose a monster, causing you damage equal to that monsters attack points."

Snotlout didn't like this, it meant that the entire duel revolve around which side the card stop at.

"Go ahead," said Wrinkly, who could sense his hesitation. "The future is in your hands now also you think."

Snotlout watched as the Hangman began to move positioned itself around him which did not bode well.

"All right, stop!" Snotlout cried.

The rotating card began to slow down.

"The suspense!" said Yellow as he reappeared a safe distance away from Snotlout and the Hangman. "It's killing me, boss!"

Snotlout then watched in horror as the card stopped upsidedown. "No, my dragon!"

Snotlout turned just as his Armed Dragon then exploded.

"It's all in the cards," said Wrinkly. "Thanks to them I know what you fear the most… failure."

Snotlout looked back at him.

"You see, the cards tell me that there is a rival you've been trying to defeat. However, you can't do it." Wrinkly then gestured to his Hangman card. "The Hangman represents turmoil, on the outside you're quite confident. However, on the inside you lack faith in yourself. You think perhaps your rival is too strong."

"Give me a break," said Snotlout. "I mean who stronger than me?" He then realise that he was talking about Hiccup. "You're messing with my head!"

"It's difficult to hear the truth, isn't it?" said Wrinkly as he held his hand in front of the Hangman card and began to insert it with dark energy. "But trust me, my friend. When you open up your eyes to the Light your fear shall become a thing of the past. Accept your destiny, Snotlout, the Society of Light awaits you."

Snotlout just stood there completely speechless as he looked at the Hangman card. It was as if he was fighting against himself, one side of him was telling him not to trust him while the other told him to join with this strange old man, who had the ability to see into the future and summon duel monsters without a duel disk.

"You must embrace the Hangman in order to conquer it," said Wrinkly.

Snotlout then kept on remembering all the defeats he had at the hands of Hiccup and then he witnessed Hiccup falling to his knees in front of him.

"Join me and stand by my side," said Wrinkly as he picked up his deck and began to shuffle. "Together you and I will walk into the Light.

He then looked back at Snotlout, one-sided of his face was tearing up while the other was confident. "You've come so close, you can't turn back now. Finish what you've begun, don't you want to be strong? To conquer your greatest fears? To conquer Hiccup? It's all within your grasp."

"I… I…" Snotlout stuttered. "I don't know."

"You do know, but the two sides of your soul are struggling for control. Each one of us has two faces, one that's dark and one back and see the light. In embrace the Light within! Come on, your close."

"All right!" Snotlout yelled. "Help me, show me the Light!"

Wrinkly smiled triumphantly and next second tree roots wrapped themselves around Snotlout's ankles and lifted him up into the air.

"Wise choice," said Wrinkly.

Snotlout then yelled as he felt his life points ebbing away.

Wrinkly: 100 (Winner!)

Snotlout: 0

"We'll save you!" Yellow yelled. "Come on, boys!"

Then he and the other Ojama's appeared and floated straight towards Snotlout.

Wrinkly's eyes then glowed and the Ojama's vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had taken a boat and was sailing away from Duel Academy. He looked back one last time for what he assumed to be his final goodbyes.

' _I'll miss you Duel Academy, but I can't be here,_ ' he thought. ' _Not until I find some answers._ '

* * *

Then an aeroplane flew over head and inside it was Wrinkly. Inside his chambers, Wrinkly was going through his tarot cards and he picked up one of them.

"The sole the Hangman is mine," he said as he looked to the card. The card was the Hangman, but this time the person depicted in it was Snotlout. "Isn't that right, Snotlout?"

He then looked back to his cards. "However, the one I really want eludes me."

Then one of his cards fell to the floor, it was the Wheel of Fate and this time it was upsidedown.

His eyes widened when he saw it. ' _The Wheel of Fate is in reverse? Perhaps, the tide is turning._ '

* * *

Early the next morning, after failing to find Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and the others went into the dinner hall and what they found was completely bizarre.

"Snotlout?" Fishlegs gasped. "We were beginning to think you disappeared to. Are you all right?"

"Yep, never better," said Snotlout.

That was hard for them to believe, because Snotlout was no longer wearing his black coat and instead was wearing a white one.

"New look?" said Ragnar.

"Yeah, what with the new wardrobe?" Speedfist asked.

"It's more than that," said Snotlout smiling. "I finally woken up and I've seen the Light… The Society of Light! It holds all the answers!"

He then began to laugh.

Heather leaned over towards Ragnar. "I think he's lost it."

Ragnar looked at Snotlout slightly troubled. ' _Something's wrong here,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _First Hiccup is unable to see his cards and now Snotlout is part of a heretical society? Something is going on here, but I don't know what._ '


	11. Fighting Spirit

It was noon and Ragnar and Astrid were leading a search party for Hiccup, but they could find no trace of him.

"Still nothing," said Ragnar as they joined up at the red dorm.

Heather shook her head. "Nothing, it's almost as if he's left the island."

Astrid looked slightly heartbroken as she looked at Ragnar. "Do you think he really left?"

Ragnar up the back of his head. "In the state he's in, I don't know?"

"We've got to keep looking," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, the Cap needs help," said Wartihog.

"You fools will never find, Hiccup," Snotlout's voice yelled. They looked up and saw Snotlout standing on top of the red dorm. "Haven't you heard the good news? He's given up duelling! You know why? Because he refused to embrace the fundamental truth of his own destiny! In other words, Hiccup didn't see the Light! The Society of Light!"

All of them just stared at him completely bewildered.

"He's finally gone AWOL," said Wartihog.

"Not me," said Snotlout. "After all, he left the island yesterday. That loses probably lost at sea by now."

Snotlout then laughed and he laughed so hard that he lost his balance and fell off the roof.

"He's finally gone off the deep end," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout managed to save himself from falling off the roof by grabbing hold of the edge. "You'll see! You will all see! The _Light_ of the answer!"

Heather looked at Ragnar noticing his troubled look. "You don't think that Snotlout's behaviour and what happened to Hiccup are related?"

"I refuse to believe that it's a coincidence," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Let's just hope we can find Hiccup, before we all go mad," said Astrid rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wrinkly was in his chambers and was sorting out his cards.

' _How could Hiccup soul alluded me?_ ' he thought. ' _Only the cards can explain it._ '

Then one of the cards from the pile slipped out and landed diagonally on the floor facedown.

' _Strange_ ,' he said to himself. ' _This card has fallen on a diagonal_.' He picked it up and saw that the pictured the Grim Reaper. ' _The Reaper of Souls… when upsidedown it indicates rebirth, when right side up it signifies destruction, but this pointed in either direction. What could this mean?_ '

It was night and Hiccup was stuck in the middle of the ocean on his boat.

"I should have packed a lunch before I ran away," he said. He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. "I wish, things could be like they were last year back when I could still see my cards. Back when losing a duel didn't mean losing your mind. Back when I still had the will to duel.

"But that's all in the past. What am I supposed to do now?" He then looked up into the sky. "Hey, up there! How about giving me a sign? Should I give up or duel again? Tell me."

He then saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star?" he said. "That's a great sign, now all I have to do is figure out what it means."

He then looked back at the shooting star and his eyes widened in horror, because it was heading straight towards him.

"Not the kind of sign I was looking for," he said rushing over to the controls of the boat.

He then drove away as fast as he could away from the meteor, but it seemed focused on following him. It then struck the water and glowed bright red and are thinking you who is consumed by the light and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't quite describe it. It was as if he was following right through a rainbow with bubbles flying past him.

"Where am I?" he said.

Then several bubbles flew past and they appeared to have monsters inside of them. Ancient Gear Golem… Armed Dragon LV7… and Cyber End Dragon.

"Monsters? From all my old duels," he said as they flew past him.

"You can't leave us," said Astrid's voice.

"We still need you!" Fishlegs's voice yelled.

"You have to stay strong!" said Ragnar's voice firmly.

"You are only hope," said Heather's voice pleaded.

"You have a greater purpose, Hiccup," cried Speedfist's voice.

"Your biggest test is yet to come," said Wolflegs' voice.

Then a large bubble flew towards him with Eret laughing at him inside it.

Hiccup closes eyes and braced himself, though he was not sure what to expect.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes he found himself on a beach.

"I guess I floated back to Berk Academy Island," he said.

He then looked around and then discovered a temple overlooking a cliff and if that wasn't bad enough none of the star consolations looked familiar to him.

"Or maybe not," he said.

He then picked himself up and brushed himself down. "Suppose should go to that building, maybe there is someone there who can give me answers."

* * *

He soon made his way over to the temple on the cliff he just stared at what he saw beyond it.

It was an entire valley, probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. There were waterfalls that poured down with crystal blue water that rushed down towards a beautiful crystal like lake. Overlooking the valley were huge mountains that looked as if they could touch the sky.

"Okay, I know I'm not dreaming, because I never went to sleep," said Hiccup. He then frowned. "I knew it, I'm dead."

"Not quite," said a female voice.

Hiccup looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing.

"I swear could have heard someone talking," he frowned.

"Then your ears haven't failed you," said the voice again.

Hiccup looked around and saw a female figure standing within the temple, she then jested him to come towards her. "Come this way," she said.

Hiccup made his way over to her and nearly jumped back when he saw her. She looks like a humanoid dragon, in fact everything about her resembled that of the dragon. She had beautiful crystal blue scales that looked as softer skin, her wings were large and beautiful and instead of hands and feet she had claws.

He breasts resembled that of a normal human girl and the only piece that looked human was her head, but only the mouth was revealed as the rest were concealed by a dragon helmet that resembled the kind his Dragon Knights wore.

"What are you?" he said.

"I bet you say that all the girls," she said crossing her arms.

"Sorry," said Hiccup. "I've just been having a very weird day."

"Understandable," she said. "And as for your previous question I'm known as a Dragon Spirit called Aqua and I am here to shed some light on things. Now if you just follow me."

Seeing as he had no choice, Hiccup decided to follow the female Dragon Spirit into the temple. The temple looks brand-new, but the carvings looked as if they had been round for thousands of years and then something caught his attention.

One of the carvings showed images of Toothless and the other Dragon Knights and next to them were the Demon Knight.

"These are…"

"I know," said Aqua. "But surely you the origins of Duel Monsters and how they originated from ancient tablets the Dragon Knight and Demon Knight are just saying."

Hiccup frowned and looked at Aqua. "But my mother created them and I remember helping her."

"Then both you and your mother had a subconscious link to this dimension, the Dragon Sanctuary," Aqua explained.

"Dragon sanctuary?" Hiccup stared. "You mean I'm not dead."

"That is something we are trying to avoid," Aqua smiled. "You see the Dragon Sanctuary is the safe haven for all dragons, both my people and the Dragon Knights has been fighting to maintain that balance. Of course, naturally there are other kinds of creatures here, but here dragons remain dominant.

She then moved to a tablet next to the one the picturing the Dragon Knight and Demon Knights. "Now, take a look at this tablet."

Hiccup looked at it and saw Aqua pictured on it along with five others that resembled her. They appeared to be fighting some sort of entity when he wasn't quite sure who was winning.

"That looks like you," said Hiccup.

"Indeed," Aqua nodded. "Now it is time for me to explain why you are here."

"Sure, it can't get much worse," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," said Aqua. "Now, Hiccup the entire multi-verse is in danger for all things there exists a balance… Fire and water, air and earth and light and darkness. For without one, the other cannot survive."

"I don't like where this is going," said Hiccup.

"You shouldn't," said Aqua. "You see the balances now has tipped and we need you."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" said Hiccup.

"There's an organisation that's called the Society of Light and these humans are destroying the darkness," Aqua explained. "Thus destroying the balance."

"So, basically what you're saying this is that the entire fate of every living thing in the entire multi-verse rests with me," said Hiccup.

Aqua rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, most unfortunately."

Then suddenly they saw strange light outside.

"No, it can't be them," said Aqua.

She then rushed outside and Hiccup followed her and found her staring up into the sky.

"It looked as if they found us," she said grimly.

"Who did?" Hiccup asked.

"The Society," said Aqua. "They must have sensed your power, Hiccup. They want it."

Light faded and Hiccup could see what could only be described as a flying saucer.

"Hiccup, you alone can save our worlds, for you have a gift," said Aqua looking at him.

"Not again," Hiccup groaned. "I've already save the world once and I'm not in any fit state to fight anyone."

"If you failed to accomplish this mission, and they win… then life, all life, will fade away."

"What if I can't?" Hiccup asked.

Then the flying saucer landed in front of them. Then in the centre of the flying saucer hatch opened and a robot emerged from it with a duel disk strapped to its arm.

"What is that?" Hiccup stared.

"Why, that is your next duel," said Aqua as she shoved him towards it. "Now go out there and defeat at hunk of junk."

"What?" Hiccup stared. "But I don't even have my deck! Besides, even if I had my card I can't see them, so what's the point?"

"I know. However, have a look over there. You might have better luck with those," said Aqua pointing.

"Wait, with what?" Hiccup frowned.

Hiccup looked at where she was pointing at and found what looked like the remains of some kind of pod.

"It looks like some sort of capsule," Hiccup frowned.

The capsule then opened and inside it Hiccup found some sort of container.

"What's this?" he said as he opened it. He opened it up and found a package with a very familiar shape. He then looked back at Aqua. "Is this what I think it is?"

Aqua nodded.

Hiccup then unwrapped the package and found a deck of cards.

"Remember, true strength isn't about winning, it's about getting back up when you fall down," said Aqua.

"You sound like my friend Ragnar," said Hiccup.

"Then he must be a very wise friend," said Aqua with a small smile. "You once loved duelling with all your heart. Tell me, what happened to you?

"I lost," said Hiccup simply.

"Then perhaps this is your chance to start over," said Aqua.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned and faced the robot duellist.

"All right, let's do this," said Hiccup as he extended his arm. Then from out of nowhere a duel disk appeared, much to his surprise. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

"You could hardly duel without the proper hardware," Aqua pointed out.

"Humanoid opponent identified, Hiccup Haddock," said the robot.

"You better believe it," said Hiccup activating his duel disk. "Let's do this."

"Good luck, Hiccup," said Aqua. "The multi-verse is counting on you."

"Comments duelling competition," said the robot.

Robot: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

Hiccup looked at his hand and found that he could still not see these cards. He looked back at Aqua, who simply nodded encouragingly at him.

"Wish me luck," said Hiccup as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and saw that it was completely blank, but seconds later an image appeared. He had drawn a monster and it looks quite familiar to him.

"My card," he gasped. "I can see it! It looks familiar."

He then looked at the robot. "Timeout! I've got a check on something!"

He then ran back to the satellite and brushed the dust and saw a very well-known company name. The plaque on it said ' LTD'.

"This is not just any old capsule, it's from Kaiba Corp," he gasped.

* * *

He then remembered ten years ago of a broadcast that appeared on his television. On the screen it showed the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba the Revenger. Kaiba was a twenty-five-year-old man with short brown hair and wearing a white suit, black shirt and appended around his neck.

"Attention all duellist," he began. "My company will be hosting a global competition. Anyone who thinks they've got what it takes can enter. Just create a design for a new card, then mail your submission to the Kaiba Corporation.

"Winners will be hand-picked by me, then your cards will be placed in a capsule in experimental dimensional capsule. Because I believe that we should teach these other beings how to duel!"

He then laughed.

A six-year-old Hiccup looked up in excitement. "This is gonna be cool," he said.

' _I spent months designing my own cards, I drew every monster that I ever wanted. I even faced them on cards that my mum designed. We practically helped each other out in creating these new cards_.'

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was looking down at his deck.

"I guess I won the contest," said Hiccup. "Pity Mum's not here, she would be so proud. So these of the cards I designed and the best part is I can see them."

One by one his card began to reveal themselves.

"Correct," said Aqua behind him. "The prophecy of my people has come to pass, you must defeat this android in a duel. The fate of the entire multi-verse now rests with you." She simply just smiled at him. "Oh, dear… That's quite a lot of pressure isn't it? Don't mess up."

"You really know how to inspire confidence," said Hiccup.

"Battle must commence! Battle must commence!" said the android. "Light must consume all matter!"

"Hey, don't start without me, chrome dome," said Hiccup as he rushed over.

"Acknowledged," said the android. "Carbon-based bacteria, you shall be the first of many organisms to be scrubbed from my hard drive."

"Uh, was that supposed to be trash talk?" Hiccup blinked. "Anyway, I'll summon my Dragon Knight Toothless Jr in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was like a child version of Toothless, who appeared in a defensive position. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Your turn, oil stain," said Hiccup.

"Negative, no leakage detected," said the android as it drew. "Now transporting two cards to Graveyard in order Candelato, the Beast of Light."

Then appearing on the field was a creature that looked as if it came from outer space. It had two large feet, two heads and in its centre was a bright orb that glowed. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"He's all bark and no bite," said Hiccup. "He doesn't have one single attack point."

"Negative, you contaminated protein strain," said the android. "Candelato amasses 1000 attack and defence points for each card I hold. Computation complete, total attack points, conclude… 3000."

Hiccup watched as the beast in front of him gained power. (ATK: 0-3000/ DEF: 0-3000)

"Okay, maybe he does have bite," said Hiccup.

"Regulation 44.6, subsection C, paragraph 2… Candelato cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. Your move."

"About time motormouth," said Hiccup as he drew. "I'll place one card facedown on the field and end my turn."

Candelato roared which made his Toothless Jr very nervous.

Hiccup simply smiled back to the days when he was just a kid.

' _I remember making these cards up_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _Toothless Jr was one of my favourites and made them work perfectly with the other Dragon Knights. Though, I never would have imagined they would become real cards.'_

His eyes widened as he finally realised something. ' _That's it, I was so busy feeling sorry for myself I forgot why I started duelling in the first place. To have fun and make new friends. So, it's time to stop moping and start duelling._ '

"Well, spark plug, I'm waiting," said Hiccup as he looked back up at the android.

"You are in tactical disadvantage, humanoid," said the android.

"You think so, because I am very confident that I'll make you run towards your motherboard when this is over," said Hiccup.

"Syntax illogical, probability of victory 99.8 percent."

"Not quite, because thanks to your monster you're not allowed to draw any more cards," Hiccup reminded.

"Recalculating," said the android. "Probability of victory 99.7 percent."

Hiccup growled at it.

"Candelato, attack… Prism Blast!" the android ordered.

Candelato placed its two mouths together and fired a corrective being straight towards Toothless Jr.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup as he activated a button on his duel disk at his facedown card revealed itself. "I activate, Dragon Defender."

The blast struck Toothless Jr, but he stood quite firm as he endured the attack.

"Does not compute," said the android.

"It's quite simple, thanks to my trap card for this turn only all Dragon-type monsters can't be destroyed in battle. Oh, and in case you didn't know this my Toothless Jr like all Dragon Knights are treated as dragons."

Hiccup then reached his deck. "Now it's my turn." He drew and it was just the card he needed. "Okay, now I can activate my Toothless Jr's special ability, you see by sending him to the Graveyard I'm able to summon a certain Dragon Knight card from my hand."

A beam of light shot over Toothless Jr and Hiccup places card into his Graveyard. "I now summon Dragon Knight Toothless, come on out old pal!"

Then emerging from the beam and taking Toothless Jr place was none other than Toothless the spread his wings as if it was for the first time.

"It's nice to be back," he said looking at Hiccup with a smile. "I thought you forgot all about me."

"Sorry, bud, I had a few other things on my mind," said Hiccup. "Now it's I do bring out a new friend. I now summon Dragon Spirit Aqua!"

Aqua, who was standing behind him smiled in seconds later she vanished and reappeared right next to Toothless. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900)

"I was hoping to get a bit up close and personal," she said.

"Does not compute! Does not compute!" the android panic upon seeing Aqua. "Dragon Spirit Aqua, not found in monster database."

"That's too bad," Hiccup smiled. "Anyway, it's nice to be back in action and I haven't been this excited to duel since I was a kid."

"Emotions are ecological," said the android. "Proceed with your move."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Hiccup. "Because Aqua's ability is quite unique. You see by getting rid of one card in my hand I get a look at one random card in your hand and if it happens to be onstage automatically sent to the Graveyard and you take 600 point of damage. Go, Aqua Pulse!"

Hiccup discarded one card from his hand and seconds later Aqua turned into water and made her way over towards the android. She then took a card from his hand and revealed it. It was Different Dimension Dragon which then appeared on the field.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day," Hiccup smiled.

Then in the palm of hand Aqua formed a water bow which produced a water arrow. She then pointed the arrow straight at Different Dimension Dragon and fired. The arrow pierced the dragon and then struck the android.

Robot: 3400

Hiccup: 4000

"And don't forget with one card missing Candelato loses 1000 of its attack points," said Hiccup.

Candelato drooped slightly as its power decreased. (ATK: 3000-2000)

"Now I activate the spell card Force Discard," said Hiccup holding out the spell card with picture of two duellists discarding two cards from their hand. "You see by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I can force you to do the same."

Hiccup then discarded two cards from his hand and the android reluctantly did the same, leaving it with no cards in its hand.

"And with two less cards in your hand that means Candelato loses another 2000 attack points," said Hiccup.

Candelato's heads were now on the ground and the orb in its chest was dimming. (ATK: 2000-0)

"Oh, and it's about to get worse for you, because the two cards I just said were both my Dragon Knights Head and Butt and when these two are both in the Graveyard there have special ability activates. You now take 500 point of damage each turn."

Then two small young Dragon Knights appeared right next to the android. The two young Dragon Knights were clearly twin's and they both had bright yellow armour. The android in had time to process this, because then the two young knight head-butted him, hard.

Robot: 2900

Hiccup: 4000

"Toothless, it's your turn! Blast that thing away with Plasma Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

"With pleasure," said Toothless as he formed a plasma orb in his hand.

Toothless then tossed it straight at Candelato and the moment it made contacted created a massive explosion that struck the android.

Robot: 400

Hiccup: 4000

Hiccup then looked at Aqua. "Aqua, it's your turn. Water Arrow!"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Aqua.

She then raised her water bow and fired yet another water arrow that struck the android, with so much force he began to short-circuit.

Robot: 0

Hiccup: 4000 (Winner!)

"Tell your boss that I'm back," said Hiccup.

"Systematic malfunction," said the android, before it exploded.

"This is just the start, isn't it," said Hiccup.

"I fear so," said Aqua. "This was just a test and I am afraid that there will be many more will follow."

"Test?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yes," said Aqua. "You see us in the Dragon Sanctuary have been waiting for you. Your visit was predicted eons ago and now you're here. To restore balance again, by stopping the Society of Light."

"If they succeed there not only would your world suffer, but all others would as well," said Toothless. "Your battle against the Sacred Beasts was just a test, one that you passed."

"That was a test," Hiccup stared. "Seems kind of excessive."

"But a necessary one," said Toothless. "It proved your abilities and strengthen them, but you must become stronger if you wish to face against the Society of Light."

Hiccup then felt suddenly a bit dizzy and then collapsed.

When he woke up, he found that he was no longer the Dragon Sanctuary and he appeared to be back on earth.

"Aqua? Toothless?" said Hiccup looking around madly.

* * *

He turned and saw the Academy swimming pool on the cliff above him.

"I'm back at Berk," he said. "Was it all a dream?" He then picked himself up and dust himself down. "Well, I don't suppose it matters. Dream or no dream head certainly reminded me why I started duelling."

Hiccup then looked down at his deck and saw Dragon Spirit Aqua as the top card.

"So it wasn't a dream," he said.

"No, everything you witnessed was real," said Aqua's spirit. "Your new deck is infused of the Dragon Spirits and as long as you have it I shall be with you as your ally and as your friend."

Hiccup nodded and Aqua vanished.

' _Thanks Aqua, for everything_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Dragon Knight Toothless Jr

ATK: 400/ DEF: 600

2 Star

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. During your Main Phase, you can sacrifice this card to summon one Dragon Knight Toothless from your hand.

Dragon Knight Head

ATK: 500/ DEF: 300

1 Star

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. As long as this card in the Graveyard you can deal 500 point of damage to your opponent for every pair of Dragon Knights Head and Butt in your Graveyard.

Dragon Knight Butt

ATK: 500/ DEF: 300

1 Star

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. As long as this card in the Graveyard you can deal 500 point of damage to your opponent for every pair of Dragon Knights Head and Butt in your Graveyard.

Dragon Spirit Aqua

ATK: 600/ DEF: 900

3 Star

WATER

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can pick one random card in your opponent's hand and if it's a monster it is sent to the graveyard and the opponent takes 600 point of damage. If anything else you take 500 point of damage.

Force Discard

Spell Card

Discard two cards from your hand to activate the spell. Your opponent must discard two cards from their hand.

Card image: of two duellists discarding two cards from their hand.


	12. Curry Worries

Ragnar and the others were in the dining hall in the red dorm having their lunch or what was considered lunch.

"They call this lunch," said Snotlout angrily. "Three bowls of who knows what and a fish that category still alive. Come on, where is the stake? I'd even settle for cooked fish."

"He's got a point," said Fishlegs. "My fish is looking at me."

"You would have thought that since Gobber became Chancellor he would provide us with better food," said Ragnar.

"Look, grub is grub and were lucky to have any," said Wartihog. "So, I say we dig in."

"I once settle for this low-grade slop, too," said Snotlout turning his head away in disgust. "But then I joined the Society of Light, now I'm destined for something more."

"Yes, starvation if you're waiting for a stake in this school," said Speedfist.

"Yep," said Wartihog as he grabbed the pepper.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Sarge?" Snotlout snapped. He then grabbed Wartihog's bowl. "If you keep eating this dogfood then they're going to keep serving it. Let's take a stand!"

"At ease there, soldier," Wartihog glared. "Take a stand with your own grub."

Wartihog then placed his pepper into the bowl.

"Stop!" Snotlout roared grabbing his hand.

"So much for a peaceful lunch," said Ragnar shaking his head.

Then one by one everyone began to sniff something in the air, something delicious and edible.

"Hold on a sec, smell that?" said Wartihog.

"Attention Slifer students!" said a voice outside. "Soup is on!"

* * *

Everyone wandered outside and saw the most bizarre thing they had seen yet. There staring a large pot of curry was a short man wearing a paper bag over his head. He was also wearing an apron and an orange cape round his shoulders.

"Hey, look Snotlout, someone stressed weirder the new," said Fishlegs.

"I do know that was possible," said Ragnar.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Snotlout asked.

"Of course," said the mysterious chef and he began to spin a spoon around. "I am Don Simon! Here to dazzle your digestive tract and tantalise your taste buds."

"Pardon me, can we help you?" said Speedfist.

"Yeah, what's cooking?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think its curry," said Ragnar looking at the pot.

Don Simon laughed. "It tastes good, no? I use only the finest ingredients. However—"

However, Wartihog was already pouring the curry over his rice and everyone else was waiting in line.

"Come on," Fishlegs moaned. "Save some for everyone else."

"Back off," Wartihog warned.

"Stop!" Don Simon roared slamming his hand onto the table. "I said however…" He then growled both the ladle and played from Wartihog. "That means wait."

"But I'm vanished," said Wartihog.

"If eating is what you wish, you must accept my challenge," said Don Simon.

"Challenge?" Wartihog blinked.

"What's this about a challenge," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Gobber are merging from the dining room and the then his eyes fell upon Don Simon.

"Who's the weirdo in the mask?" he asked.

"I'm Don Simon," said Don Simon proudly. "And I am here to challenge you to a duel."

Everyone stared at him.

"Should you beat me, as if, you and your students may partake in this feast," said Don Simon gesturing to the pot of curry. "However, should I win, Ragnar, Wartihog, Speedfist and Fishlegs you will all leave this dorm and come back to Ra Yellow."

"You can't," said Wartihog.

"We made a pact," said Fishlegs.

"Just go," said Snotlout. "It's too crowded here anyway."

"No," said Fishlegs firmly. "We promise to stay and protect this place."

"Besides, no weirdo in a mask could ever beat me," said Gobber. "And no matter what colour blazes their wearing they are still my students and you annoy a finger on them."

"Fine, stay here and starve," said Don Simon.

Unbeknown to anyone, Mildew was watching the entire proceedings from the trees.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I like his style, except for the paperback," he said. He then laughed. "Once he moves those slackers to Ra me and Spitelout can tear down the Red Dorm with relatively ease."

"You're not going anywhere," said Astrid's voice firmly.

"Yeah, Fishlegs is right," said Heather's voice.

They all turned and saw Astrid and Heather standing behind them with their arms crossed.

"Really?" Fishlegs blinked.

"If Gobber loses then this dorm is toast," said Astrid.

"Plus, it would make Gobber look weak and Spitelout could use this as his opportunity to become Chancellor and then they could really get rid of the dorm," said Heather.

"Of course, that's the point," Mildew grumbled.

"I'll be fine, lass," said Gobber as he turned to face Don Simon. "Besides as an old soldier I don't back down from a challenge."

"Hold on," said the Ras.

"Did you hear us?" said Astrid.

"I think he made up his mind," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Moments later, Don Simon had a dual disk to his arm and was facing Gobber. Gobber on the other hand his prosthetic arm something turned into a duel disk.

"Students! Spectators! Food lovers of all ages!" Don Simon cried. "I hope you brought your appetites, for I am serving a large portion of defeat."

"A mystery chef versus a retired soldier," said Fishlegs.

"Another typical day," said Astrid.

"Trying to show you what this old soldier can do," said Gobber as he looked at Don Simon firmly. "Remember when I win its chow time.

"And should you lose… well, then, it's no soup for your students," said Don Simon.

"We'll see about that," said Gobber.

"I'll be tasting victory soon enough."

The two of them then drew their cards from the decks.

Don Simon: 4000

Gobber: 4000

"Let the feast begin," said Don Simon as he drew. He smiled at the card he drew. ' _Ah, a delectable first course_.'

He then grabbed another card in his hand. "I play, Carrotman in defence mode."

Then appearing in a defensive position was a carrot with a pair of arms and legs. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 900)

"Who?" said the spectators blinking at the vegetable.

"Seriously," said Gobber.

"Next I'll turn up the heat with a spicy spell card, Curry Pot," said Don Simon is a huge curry port appeared beside him. "Now instead of going to the Graveyard all monsters will end up in this pot roast."

"How strange," Speedfist frowned. "Doesn't that mean they'd be removed from play?"

"Well he must be cooking up something," said Astrid.

"I'm just hoping it won't give Gobber indigestion," said Ragnar.

"Have a taste won't you?" Don Simon smiled.

"Don't mind if I do, but it will be you will be tasting defeat," said Gobber as he drew. "I now summon my Machina Defender in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a robotic tank with a pair of missile launches strapped to it. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800)

"Now, but way that vegetable," Gobber ordered.

Defender then fired a blast of missiles that struck Carrotman and blew it into pieces. The pieces then landed in the curry port next to Don Simon, but instead of looking worried Don Simon actually looked pleased that his monster was destroyed.

"I'll drop this facedown and end my turn," said Gobber as he placed a facedown card on the field.

"You're quite the assistant chef," said Don Simon. "You've just added the first-degree into my special surprise."

"Vegetable men and curry bowls," said Gobber frowning. "Are you a duellist or a short order cook?"

"A cook," Don Simon glared. "Please, I make culinary connoisseur!"

"A what?" Gobber stared.

"A Guru of the gastronomic gut! A captain of first-class cuisine!"

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"He regards leader of the loonies," said Speedfist.

"Now serving, this card," said Don Simon as he drew. "The scrumptious and vicious Potatoman!"

Then appearing on the field was a potato with arms and legs. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 800)

"Give me a break," said Gobber. "Are all your monsters edible?"

"Of course, but they're more tastier when I add some seasoning," said Don Simon as he grabbed a card in his hand. "Of spices!"

"You've got to be kidding," Gobber mumbled.

"What's he talking about?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I think he's going to spice things up by playing Spice cards," said Ragnar.

"I hope you like it hot, Red Pepper Spice, activate," said Don Simon.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was red dust and it seemed to affect both monsters. Potatoman, looked like it was on fire while Defender looked a bit weak.

"What's up with my machinery," said Gobber.

"Isn't it obvious," said Don Simon. "Your machine we are short-circuiting due to the effect of my Spices. That Red Pepper Spice spiced up my spuds power by 300 and weakened your Defender."

Gobber looks of both monsters and discover that he was quite correct while his was weakening the potato in front of him was gaining strength. (ATK: 900-1200), (ATK: 1200-900)

"Now, let's show that hunk of junk what a ruthless vegetable can do, Spuds Smash!"

Potatoman then jumped in the air began to spin around furiously heading straight towards Defender.

"I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon," said Gobber as his facedown card revealed itself. "Thanks to this I can switch one monster to facedown defence position and I'm choosing my Defender."

Defender then vanished and was replaced by a facedown defence position card.

Fishlegs frowned. "Why did he do that?"

"Because that's part of his is now forced to attack a monster with high defence points," said Wartihog.

Potatoman was still pressing on it attack and Defender then flipped. Of course, since defence points were much higher then its attack points this but bounced off it armoured body.

Don Simon: 3400

Gobber: 4000

"Not only that, but says you flipped my Defender its special ability activates," said Gobber as he began to scrummage from his deck. "I'm now allowed to add one Commander Covington from my deck to my hand."

"No matter," said Don Simon as he reached for another card in his hand. "I have a new ingredient Spell Spice Cinnamon."

Now yellow dust was surrounding the entire field.

"Not more Spices," Gobber grumbled.

"You know what they say, a dash of cinnamon goes a long way and thanks to mine our monsters switch. Mine goes back to defence mode and yours goes back to attack mode."

Gobber watched as the two monsters switch their battle positions.

"For a final course I'll set this card facedown and then clench my palate," said Don Simon as he placed a card facedown.

"Cinnamon on potatoes?" said Gobber with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"You're nothing more than a soldier past his prime, you would know nothing of fine cuisine," said Don Simon angrily.

"All right, how about you just tell us who you are and why are you here?" said Gobber.

Don Simon simply laughed. "I already told you, I am Don Simon, master chef extraordinaire."

"Looks like we're doing it the hard way," said Gobber as he drew. "I now summon my Machina Sniper in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was an android with a massive sniper rifle in its hands. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800)

"Now, I'll activate the spell card Double Summon," said Gobber. "As its name suggests is allows me to summon twice this turn so now I can bring forth my Machina Solider!"

Then appearing on the field was another android, but this one was green and had sword strapped to its arm. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500)

"Now I play Machina Blast," said Gobber holding out a spell card with an image of Machina Sniper, Soldier and Defender firing a combined blast. "You now take 800 point of damage each Machina monster on the field."

Gobber's three Machinas began to glow and fired a beam simultaneously. The beams then circled round one another and blasted Don Simon in the chest.

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 4000

"Now, Defender blast away that's spurred," Gobber ordered.

Defender then fired several missiles that struck Potatoman and blasted into pieces. The pieces then landed in the pot.

"Hey, chef, can you smell what I'm cooking?" said Gobber. "I call it Hurt Souffle."

"Go ahead, make jokes, but I'll be laughing last," said Don Simon as he revealed his facedown card. "Now, here's a taste of Counter Spice Cumin. Thanks to this when my monster is destroyed I can summon a new one."

Gobber couldn't understand what this man's strategy was.

"Now get ready to cry, here comes Onionman!"

Then appearing on the field was an onion with a pair of arms and legs. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)

"Fine, then I'll blast that away with my Machina Sniper," said Gobber.

Machina Sniper then aimed his sniper rifle directly at Onionman and pulled the trigger. Seconds later, there was a massive hole in Onionman and just like Don Simon other monsters it shattered to bids and fell into the curry pot.

Don Simon: 400

Gobber: 4000

The impact of the blast also had another effect, because the paper bag over Don Simon's face to slip off and everyone got a good look at his face. He had short black hair and a thin moustache.

"Hey, look," said Astrid.

"He's been bag," said Fishlegs. "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure," said Speedfist.

"Well played, Chancellor, it is true ladies and gentlemen! The chef is out of the bag and now my identity is revealed!" cried the unmasked Don Simon.

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"That's… uh, great in all, but… um," said Astrid.

"Anyone know who this guy is?" Fishlegs asked.

"Haven't seen this guy in my life," said Ragnar frowning.

"Search me," said Snotlout.

"His face doesn't ring a bell," said Heather.

"Can't say I know him," said Wartihog.

"He looks familiar," Speedfist frowned. He then clutched his head as he tried to think. "But I can't remember."

Everyone just stood there in silence for a few seconds as they tried to figure out who the mysterious man was.

"Okay, we give up," said Gobber. "Who are you?"

The mysterious man sighed. "It's no wonder everyone left me," he said shaking his head. "I am Professor Gorm, Headmaster of the Ra Dorm, remember?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"No," said Fishlegs, Snotlout, Wartihog and Speedfist together.

"Okay didn't see that one coming," said Ragnar.

"I wasn't expecting it myself," said Heather.

"You're a teacher," Astrid stared.

Mildew simply shook his head. "How do these idiots get jobs here?"

"It's not fair," Gorm sighed. "Do I have to be a retired soldier like you Gobber, to get noticed? Or become a loud and flashy headmaster like Spitelout? I've been at this school since day one and still no respect. I was present when Speedfist first arrived."

Speedfist looked at the others sheepishly as Astrid and Heather shook their heads in disbelief.

"I have attended every graduation ceremony, including last springs."

Ragnar and Fishlegs blinked.

"Not to mention all those tedious staff meetings."

Gobber simply whistled.

"But still I will walk this campus unrecognised. So, I tried something new."

"Cooking with a bag over your head?" Wartihog stared. "Clearly you need attention, but why did you challenge Gobber to this crazy duel?"

"Because everybody has abandoned me," Gorm sighed. The Ras simply stared at him. "Have you so much as visited the Ra Yellow Dorm, lately? I am all alone, my best students have either graduated to Obelisk Blue or chose for some ridiculous reason to spend their days and nights as Slifer Red.

"Sure, yellow isn't the coolest colour in the rainbow, but for goodness sake you didn't have to leave!"

"Is he for real?" said Snotlout.

"Now this duel makes sense," said Speedfist. "Sort of."

"I thought with food I could lure you back to Ra," said Gorm as he picked up his mask again. "The mask gave the whole thing a touch of flair and mystery. But now the truth is out so let's all head back."

"Hold on," said Ragnar. "We're not going anywhere, sir."

"But you're Ra Yellow, you don't belong in this dorm."

"Need I remind you that some of us here were in this dorm to begin with," said Ragnar just himself and Fishelgs. "As for everyone else they wanted to stay here."

"And I see no problem of them saying here," said Gobber.

"But I don't understand," said Gorm. "Can't you see that I'm offering you all-you-can-eat, fresh bed seats and soft pillows with little mints on the top? Plus, room service until midnight. What is this roach motel have?"

"The only thing that matters," said Ragnar. "My friend, Hiccup."

"But we have mints," said Gorm.

"Sorry, but there's no way am ditching my best friend," said Ragnar.

"Too late, Hiccup left you," Snotlout pointed out. "And he's never coming back to this dump. So, just go."

"It's only been a day," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Try two days," said Snotlout.

"Like the Cap would ever leave the island," said Wartihog. "If I were him I would have rough it just to get me head on straight."

"That's not the point guys," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Have it your way," said Gorm shaking his head. He then placed a paper bag on top of his head. "If you won't come back with me by choice then I'll take you back by force. Let us Duel!"

"We all know who you are now so lose the paper bag," said Gobber.

Gorm simply laughed. "Don Simon will always state encounter when he duels. It's part of the whole mystique."

"Bring it," said Gobber.

"Oh, bring it I shall," said Gorm he then gestured to his curry port. "My stew that is. Now but the carrots, potatoes and onions are simmering it almost ready to serve and thanks to special effect all monsters left in the game are added to the brew."

Gobber eyes widened and seconds later his three Machinas fell to pieces and landed in the curry port.

"My monsters," Gobber gasped.

"I've heard of putting iron in your diet, but this is ridiculous," said Ragnar.

"Must taste terrible," said Heather.

"What happened to my monsters?" said Gobber.

"With their help my pot roast surprise is finally complete," Gorm announced. "Now arise… Curry Fiend Roo."

Then emerging from the huge curry port was some sort of monstrous chef with a curry bowl for a hat and a large spoon in one hand and an electric mixer in the other. The monster even looks more stranger with the fact that it had crockery for armour. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"That thing has not one single attack point," said Gobber.

"Bear with me, I'm just warming up," said Gorm. "For you see for every Spice I added to my curry pot gives 200 points to my Fiend and then for every monster that took a dip in my pot roast surprise he gained 300 attack points."

"Now I'm hungry," said Snotlout. "Are we almost done?"

"Let's see he has three Spice cards in his Graveyard and six monsters have been removed from the game," said Heather counting them on her fingers.

"That's almost…" Fishlegs then looked up at Speedfist. "How many points?"

"With three Spices that 600 monsters make 1800 more," said Speedfist. "Carry the one… 2400!"

Gorm laughed. "And without a calculator to."

Everyone watched as Curry Fiend began to gain extra points. (ATK: 0-2400)

"Then I'll end things with this card facedown," said Gobber as he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I'll make you regret for taking my students away, mark my words," said Gorm as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "I activate my Pot of Greed spell card. So I'll be drawing two more cards."

He draws two cards and looked at them. "One of which I'll play, Spell Spice Caraway."

The entire spill was then covered by a brown spice.

"This spell wipes away 200 of your life points and what you know, they go straight to me."

Gobber began to feel woozy as his life points began to diminish, but Gorm looks quite refreshed.

Don Simon: 600

Gobber: 3800

Gorm then placed a spell card into his Graveyard. "And with another Spice in the stew, Curry Fiend Roo gains another 200 extra attack points."

Curry Fiend then began to fire up at this point increased. (ATK: 2400-2600)

"Want more?" said Gorm as he revealed yet another Spice card. "You can never over season. I play Mix Spice Garamasala!"

The feel was then covered by an orange spice and to make matters worse Curry Fiend gained an extra 200 attack points since yet another spice card was in the Graveyard. (ATK: 2600-2400)

"Funny name, but believe me it's no laughing matter," said Gorm. "With this card I can draw three more Spices."

Everyone stared at him in horror.

"But if a place three new Spices…" Fishlegs began.

"Yes, his Curry Fiend will be unstoppable," Speedfist agreed as Gorm began looking through his deck for Spice cards. "He can devastate Gobber with a single blow not to mention give him indigestion."

"Here we go!" said Gorm as he held up three cards. "This order spice things up a bit. I'll start with a dash of Spell Spice Caraway, which gives me 200 points while taking 200 off of you and for some flavour I'll give my fiend 300 points with a smidge of Red Pepper."

Gobber grimaced as Gorm activated his three spell cards.

"Now we're cooking."

Soon the entire field was covered with red and yellow spices and Gobber felt himself weakening due to the effect of Spell Spice Caraway.

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 3400

The Red Pepper then empowered Curry Fiend by next 300 points. (ATK: 2800-3100)

"And don't forget, the more ingredients in my grave the stronger my Curry Fiend gets," said Gorm as he placed his free card in his Graveyard.

Gobber looked at Curry Fiend as it began to gain power. (ATK: 3100-3700)

"That thing can wipe them out, I can't watch," said Fishlegs.

"Soon you'll all be back with me, back where you belong," said Gorm.

' _If I don't come up with something the Red Dorm will be demolished_ ,' said Gobber to himself.

"Save Chancellor Gobber the embarrassment and come back with me," said Gorm as he turned his eyes onto the Ras.

"We're not leaving," said Ragnar firmly.

"Have it your way," said Gorm. "Curry Fiend, make a meal out of him now!"

"Did you forget my facedown card," said Gobber as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Machina Support."

Gobber's face down card revealed itself to be a trap card with an image of Machina Force being completely overhauled.

"Due, to this card effect I gain 800 life points for every Machina monster that's been removed from the game," said Gobber.

Gorm growled in annoyance as a green aura covered Gobber.

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 6800

"You still can't stop my Curry Fiend," said Gorm.

Curry fiend then placed his spoon in the curry bowl on his head and then flew a spoonful of curry straight at Gobber. It then turned into a burst of fire that struck Gobber hard.

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 3100

"That was too close," said Astrid, placing a heart on her chest.

"True, but unless Gobber beats on his next turn it's all over," said Ragnar grimly.

Gobber then fell to his knees, due to the impact of the attack.

"You barely save yourself, Chancellor," said Gorm. "Anyway, my Pepper has worn off so Curry Fiend's attack points drop back down to 3400."

He then turned his eyes upon the Ras. "Don't you see that living in the Red Dorm has weakened and you. Look at your headmaster, his duelling is predictable and his students are pathetic."

"Maybe if you took that bag off your head and open your eyes then you would see that they have learned more than you think," said Gobber.

Gorm laughed. "Like how to go down your knees when facing a superior opponent?"

"No, we've learned that duelling isn't about dorms," said Wartihog. "It's about heart and making sure that you cover your friends' backs and fighting for them even if they're not here. So no matter what you think I may Red. And let me tell you if you think that duelling is all about luring people way from where they belong with a sad story and a sack for spices… well, you're even more pitiful then I thought."

"Hear hear," said Fishlegs.

"Were behind you one hundred percent, Wartihog," said Ragnar.

Gorm laughed. "I might be moved if your headmaster wasn't losing." He then turned to Gobber. "Now, make your final move."

"You want it, you got it," said Gobber as he drew. He then grabbed a card from his hand. "I now activate my Dimension Fusion. With the cost of 2000 life points we can now summon any monster that we removed from the game."

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 1100

"Now I'm bringing back my Machina Sniper, Soldier and Defender," said Gobber.

Then appearing on the field were his three Machinas all of them in an attack position. Also, with three less monsters removed from the game Curry Fiend lost a bit of power. (ATK: 3400-2500)

Gorm simply laughed. "What a foolish move, all you've done is brought back three monsters that are weaker than mine and lower your life points."

"Don't count your Spices, Gorm, because my turn is not done yet," said Gobber. "For now I summon my Commander Covington."

Then appearing on the field was a red robot, which was standing to attention. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 600)

"Nice move, Gobber," Ragnar smiled.

Fishlegs frowned at him. "But all he did was summon a weak monster."

"That monster may look weak, Fishlegs, but it has a powerful special ability," said Heather.

"Indeed, because now I can send my Machinas back into the Graveyard to summon my most powerful machine," said Gobber.

Everyone watched as Commander Covington turned to face the Machinas and formed a few gestures with his hands. Clearly the Machinas got the message, because they began to separate and then all the different bits and pieces began to combine into one another.

"Come on out, Machina Force!"

Everyone watched as the three robots combined to form one massive one with a sniper rifle in hand and two missile launches on its shoulders. (ATK: 4600/ DEF: 4100)

Gorm simply stared at the large machine in front of him. "4600 attack points?"

"Yeah, and even if I just removed from play my Machinas your Curry Fiend still does have another attack points to protect you," said Gobber.

Curry Fiend indeed gain some attack points, but not enough to withstand Machina Force. (ATK: 2500-3400)

"That's not fair," said Gorm.

"As the saying goes, 'if you can't stand the heat, get out of the duel'," said Gobber. "I now pay 1000 life points so that my Machina Force can attack."

Don Simon: 1000

Gobber: 100

Machina Force then began to position its weapons directly at Curry Fiend, much to Gorm's dismay.

"This can't be," said Gorm. "My glorious feast, ruined.

"Machina Force, attack with Onslaught Barrage!" Gobber commanded.

Machina Force then fired missiles and added sniper rifle directly at Curry Fiend, blowing it to bits. The impact knocked Gorm's paper bag right off him again.

"I like to order a hot plate of victory and as for your life points, I think I'll take them to go," said Gobber.

Don Simon: 0

Gobber: 100 (Winner!)

Gorm then fell to his knees at the holograms around them vanished.

"Check please," said Fishlegs.

"No wonder he so forgetful," Mildew grumbled as he walked off.

"I guess I'll be alone forever," Gorm sighed.

"Hold the phone, paps," said Wartihog as he approached Gorm. "You've got it all wrong, we didn't leave Ra because of you, we left… well, to be closed to our Amigos."

"You did?" said Gorm looking up.

"Yep, and we'll be back," said Wartihog.

Gorm then began to cry. "You mean you'll visit me… and maybe stay for dinner and desert. I would cook up anything you like why don't we set aside an evening next week."

Wartihog bent down and smiled. "Here's an idea, let's eat now."

* * *

Soon everybody was enjoying a nice hot plate of curry.

"Well, doesn't stink," said Snotlout.

"I love it," said Wartihog.

"A bit too spicy for me," said Speedfist.

"Shh, you'll hurt his feelings," said Ragnar.

"Hey, paps," said Wartihog. "We just gotta do this again. How about tomorrow, same time?"

"I would be delighted," said Gorm. He then looked to Gobber. "As long as that lie with you Chancellor."

"Fine by me, but only on one condition," said Gobber, who was busy helping himself to the curry.

"And what's that?" Gorm asked.

"Leave the mask at home," said Gobber.

Ragnar looked but it is curry sadly. "I wish Hiccup was here, he always like spicy food."

"Poor guy," said Astrid.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was wondering through the forest.

"It's not that I can't just go back to the dorm and find these other spirits," Hiccup muttered as he pushed back the foliage. "But now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

Machina Blast

Spell card

You can deal 800 points of damage for every monster with 'Machina' in its name on your side of the field.

Card image: Machina Sniper, Soldier and Defender firing a combined blast

Machina Support

Trap card

You gain 800 life points for every Machina monster removed from the game.

Card image: Machina Force being completely overhauled.


	13. Heather's Determination

It was early in the morning and Heather was waiting outside for Ragnar, who was out searching for Hiccup again. People were now starting to worry about Hiccup since his disappearance three days ago.

Astrid should soon joined her, who was looking equally troubled. "Still no signs of him?"

"Ragnar has been searching all night," said Heather. "He still believes that Hiccup is on the island."

"I think he is to," Astrid nodded. "He probably wanted some time to himself and got lost in the forest."

Heather frowned. "I all ways thought that Hiccup always had a good sense of direction."

"He's probably not himself," said Astrid. "I mean you saw how he looked after his duel with Eret."

"I know, but he's not the only one who's not himself lately," Heather pointed out. "Snotlout seems to be completely deluded and worshipping some sort of society."

"It can't be a coincidence," said Astrid, who was now leaning on the railings. "Though I'm still more worried about finding Hiccup."

"You're not the only one," said a voice.

The two girls looked up and saw Ragnar emerging from the trees, looking completely exhausted.

"Are you all right?" Heather asked, rushing towards him.

"I'm fine," Ragnar assured and then gave out a big yawn. "A little tired maybe, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Still no sign of him," said Astrid as she made her way towards him.

Ragnar shook his head. "I'm sure he still out there, but the forest is quite big and thick."

"And you need a good night sleep," said Heather. "You'll waste away if you keep this up."

"Don't worry, Heather," said Ragnar calmly. "I'll go to bed right away."

The two girls watched as he slowly made his way over to his dorm room and they both looked at each other slightly troubled.

"He's not getting enough sleep," said Astrid.

"I know," Heather sighed. "But he stubbornly refuses to give up looking for Hiccup."

"He also hasn't been eating well," said a third voice.

The girls turned and saw Speedfist making his way over to them.

"He hasn't been eating?" said Heather, now looking more worried.

"He barely eats and when he's not eating his out searching for Hiccup," said Speedfist.

"This is getting way out of hand," said Astrid. "We have to make him see sense, tell him that he needs to eat and sleep. We agreed?"

Heather and Speedfist nodded.

* * *

Ragnar, meanwhile, was settling himself onto his bed and he can help but remember the empty bunk below him.

"Relax lieutenant," said Wartihog, who was busy having a match with Fishlegs. "I'm sure the Captain will return."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time," Fishlegs nodded.

"I know Hiccup can take care of himself, I'm just more worried about what's been going on recently," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs and Wartihog looked at one another in confusion.

"Or do you mean?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Don't you think it's weird that Eret would enrol in this academy, which she clearly hates, and then doesn't attend?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah, but he is a Pro," said Fishlegs.

"Which makes his entire action to join the academy even weirder," Ragnar pointed out. "Face it the only time that he came here was to duel Hiccup. He lost on purpose on the first match and then completely annihilated him on the second."

"He does have a point," said Wartihog. "They are usual tactics."

"I'm telling you, something bad is going to happen and will be caught right in the middle of it as per usual," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs groaned. "Don't tell me someone else's is planning world domination."

"I don't know," said Ragnar. "But what I do know is that I need some sleep."

"Then you go to sleep lieutenant," said Wartihog. "We'll make sure you get your rest."

However Ragnar didn't respond as he was fast asleep on the top bunk.

"Boy, he really must be tired," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Soon everyone, apart from Ragnar, were in the dining hall having breakfast.

"Still sleeping?" said Heather, noticing the empty chair next to her.

"He practically fell asleep on the spot," said Wartihog.

"The sooner Hiccup's back the better," said Fishlegs.

"He's not coming back," said Snotlout, who was eating by himself. "He abandoned this dump and left the island."

"Snotlout, he's not going to abandon the academy just after one duel just like you did," said Astrid.

"Trust me Astrid, you understand if you embrace the Light," said Snotlout with a small smile.

"In a pig's eye," she muttered.

"Maybe I should go and see him," said Heather.

"We agreed to allow him to sleep," Astrid pointed out.

"Relax, lass," said Gobber as he hobbled his way over to them. "Ragnar knows his limits and I'm positive that Hiccup will be back, he just needs some time on his own."

"He's had three days of that," Astrid pointed out.

"After losing the ability to see his cards, I can't say I blame him," said Gobber.

"By the way Gobber, do you know why Stoick left?" Astrid enquired. "I mean not saying that were not happy have you been Chancellor, but—"

"I admit it was a bit out of the blue, but he always has his reasons," said Gobber.

"And you know the reasons?" Heather asked.

"I do, but I can't say a word about it," said Gobber as he made his way back to his desk.

Heather then got to her feet. "Well, I'm gonna check on Ragnar."

Then before anyone could stop her she made her way outside.

"She really is worried," said Fishlegs.

"I'm worried about Hiccup as well," said Astrid. "I mean I know he'll be back, but I would feel a bit more reassured if I knew when."

* * *

Heather was making her way to Ragnar's dorm room when a voice behind her said, "Hey, gorgeous."

Heather turned and saw an Obelisk Blue standing there behind her. He had a smugness look about him and had long blonde hair, but there was no denying that he was handsome though the way he was looking at her made her bit queasy.

"What a beautiful girl like you doing in a dump like this?" he said with a smile.

"I happen to live here," said Heather narrowing her eyes.

The Obelisk Blue simply shook his head. "You're clearly need help. I mean why would a woman in your stature remaining this track heap?"

"And mine telling me who you are and what you want?" said Heather, who was disliking him every second.

"Well my manners," said the Obelisk. He then bowed. "Eagleye Sparrowwing at your service. And as for why am here I'm here to rescue a poor woman in need of rescue."

Heather glared at him. "Well there's no girl here who needs rescuing."

"Calm now, you clearly do with you think that this is your home," said Eagleye gesturing to the dorm. "I mean this is where the slackers and losers live."

"Which is why prefer it to the snobbish Obelisks," said Heather narrowing her eyes.

"You wound me, madam," said Eagleye pressing a hand over his heart.

"She'll do more than that if you don't beat it," said Astrid's voice.

Heather turned and saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Wartihog are merging from the dining hall.

"My, clearly there are more women to be rescued here," said Eagleye as his eyes fell upon Astrid.

"No one here needs rescuing," said Astrid crossing her arms. "We are very the staying here and we would appreciate it if you beat it."

Eagleye simply shook his head in disbelief. "Can't you see that this place is beneath such lovely ladies as yourself? I mean unlike the Obelisk Dorm, this place is small, dirty and full of cockroaches."

"I think that's what gives it its character," said Heather crossing her arms. "Besides my boyfriend lives here."

Eagleye just looked at her in bewilderment. "You're in more trouble than I imagined if you have a Slifer boyfriend."

"Technically he is a Ra," said Fishlegs.

"Not much better," said Eagleye. "And it is clearly his influence that has poisoned your mind into thinking that this is your home."

"Who is this kook," said Wartihog.

"Never seen him before," said Fishlegs.

"I have, he's a playboy that's pretty much dated every single girl in the Obelisk Blue Dorm," said Astrid.

"I'm just interested in pretty young ladies," said Eagleye. "It's a shame that you too young ladies are wasting all of your time in this dump when you could just simply stay in the Blue Dorm where people can appreciate your beauty."

"When not leaving and that is final," said Heather firmly.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Eagleye as he swung his head back dramatically. "I challenge you my dear Heather to a duel and when I win you and the lovely Astrid shall return to the Blue Dorm."

"And when I win you won't be bothering us ever again," said Heather.

"Can't we stop them," said Fishlegs looking up at Astrid.

"Come on, Heather, take that playboy down a peg!" Astrid roared.

"Does that answer your question, Private?" said Wartihog.

* * *

Moments later Heather and Eagleye were facing each other with their duel disks strapped to their arms.

"Let duel!" they said in unison as they activated their duel disk.

Heather: 4000

Eagleye: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Eagleye as he drew. "And I'll start by activating my Graceful Charity spell card. Now I can draw three cards so long as I discard two of them."

Eagleye then draw three cards and then discarded two cards from his hand. "Next I'll play this card facedown in defence mode and placed a facedown."

A facedown monster then appeared on his field and behind it a facedown card.

"It is your go my dear," said Eagleye.

"Then I'll show you how to really duel," said Heather as she drew. "I summon my Mechanicalchaser in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was a robot with an assortment of weapons. (ATK: 1850/ DEF: 800)

"Now, attack is monster," Heather commanded.

Mechanicalchaser then charged towards the facedown monster card and it revealed itself to be a monster with many eyes. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

Mechanicalchaser continued its attack and sliced right through the creature with the greatest of ease. The creature then turn into thousands of pixels and left the field.

"You triggered my Big Eye's special ability," said Eagleye as he drew the five top card of his deck. "I can now look at the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I choose."

Heather watched him curiously as he rearranged his cards with great interest. ' _What's his plan? So far all he's done is rearrange his deck and drew extra cards_.'

After rearranging his cards, Eagleye then placed them on the top of his deck.

"I'll end my time by placing this card facedown on the field," said Heather not taking her eyes off Eagleye.

"Then it is my turn," said Eagleye as he drew. He then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Shard of Greed spell card. Now I'll play my Giant Soldier of Stone in defence mode."

Suddenly a huge stone statue appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"And with that I'll end my turn," said Eagleye.

Heather drew. ' _What's he up to? He's obviously looking for something, but what?_ '

Heather's eyes widened when she realised what Eagleye was up to. "I activate Card Destruction," she said revealing the spell card in her hand. "Now we discard our entire hand and we draw the same number of cards we discarded."

"Why did she do that?" Fishlegs frowned.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Because, is trying to summon Exodia."

Eagleye looked at his hand and he was holding three pieces, the left-hand, right leg, and the head. He had been two fifths of the way from completing the Forbidden One.

"Sam Hill," said Wartihog. "Good thing Heather caught on, that could have been disastrous."

"Then how come he doesn't look worried," said Fishlegs.

Everyone turned and saw that Eagleye was indeed not looking worried in the slightest as he discarded his hand.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who just lost a strategy," said Heather she discarded her hand.

"You assume that summoning Exodia was my plan?" said Eagleye, with a small laugh. "You don't know how long you are my dear."

"We'll see about that," said Heather as she drew her cards. "Now I'll sacrifice my Mechanicalchaser in order to summon my Machine King."

Mechanicalchaser soon disappeared in a com of light and was soon replaced with the mechanical King that stood strong and firm. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to the ability he gained 100 attack points for every Machine on the field, including himself," said Heather.

The glass in the centre of Machine King's chest began to glow as he gained power. (ATK: 2200-2300)

"Now, Machine King attackers Soldier with, Jet Punch!" Heather commanded.

Machine King then raised his fist and it suddenly took off like a rocket and slammed right through the stone soldier.

"Your last line of defence is gone," said Heather. "I'll just finish things off by placing another card facedown."

"My dear, you clearly have no idea on who you're dealing with," said Eagleye shaking his head. "Because thanks to you I can now summon my most powerful creature."

"But I just sent Exodia to the Graveyard," said Heather.

"That you did and I am very grateful for it," said Eagleye as he drew. "Anyway thanks to the effect of my Shard of Greed spell card it now gains a Greed Counter, for every card I drew during my Draw Phase."

His spell card began to glow as a counter was placed on the card.

"Next it is time for me to show you the true power of my deck," said Eagleye. "But first I must activate my Painful Choice spell card. Thanks to this I can look from my deck, select five cards then you must pick one and that is added to my hand while the others go to my Graveyard."

Just stared at him as he rummaged through his deck looking for five cards. She wasn't the only one confused as Astrid and the others just stared at him.

"Wasn't his strategy to retrieve all five pieces of Exodia to win the duel?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I have to admit that this is a backwards way of accomplishing that goal," said Astrid in bewilderment.

"He's up to something," said Wartihog.

"I think these should interest you," said Eagleye as five holograms of the cars he chose appeared in front of him.

Heather looked them, they were Pot of Greed, Jar of Greed, Morphing Jar, Approriate and the last one, to her shock, was left leg of Exodia.

"What's he playing at?" Wartihog stared.

"His moves to make any sense, surely he knows that Heather's gonna choose something other than an Exodia piece," said Astrid.

' _Firstly tries to summon Exodia and now you want to get rid of it_ ,' Heather frowned. ' _His strategy doesn't make any sense, he should be more focus on retrieving his cards_.'

"Come now, my dear, we don't have all day," said Eagleye.

"Fine, you can keep Jar of Greed," said Heather pointing at the trap card.

"I thought you might choose that," said Eagleye as he placed the trap card in his hand and then discarded the other cards. He now had all five pieces in his Graveyard, he had sent one piece when he activated his Graceful Charity on the first turn and now everything he had prepared for was about to reveal itself.

"Now with that done I can now reveal my true plan," said Eagleye as he pressed a button on his duel disk, which turned out to be a spell card. "I now activate my facedown card, Contract with Exodia!"

Suddenly dark smoke began to cover the field around the spell card he just played which gave Heather a very eerie fearing.

"What's going on?" Heather demanded.

"Why, I'm about to summon my most powerful monster thanks to you," said Eagleye. "You see I can only activate the spell card if all five pieces of Exoida are in the Graveyard and then I can summon a creature even more powerful than Exodia."

"More powerful than Exodia?" Heather stared. "That's impossible."

"They do say seeing is believing, so believe this," said Eagleye. "I now summon the unstoppable Exodia Necross."

Everyone gasped as five beams of dark light shot out of the ground and then five smaller lights appeared in the air. Suddenly green smoke appeared forming a body and then appearing on the field was a dark and corrupted version of Exodia. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0)

"That's his most powerful monster?" Fishlegs blinked. "But it has lower attack points than Heather's monster."

"I admit that he does not look like much, but less assured this beast is even more powerful than Exodia itself," Eagleyes assured. "I think I'll let you think on that place this card facedown."

"You just made a big mistake," said Heather as she drew. "Okay, first things first gonna summon the Robotic Knight in defence mode."

Appearing on the field was the robotic knight but took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"And since I have another machine monster on the field my Machine King gave an extra 100 attack points," said Heather.

Machine King's eyes glowed as it gained even more power. (ATK: 2300-2400)

"Now, Machine King destroy Exodia Necross!"

Machine King then aimed his fist directly at Exodia Necross and fired it straight at him. The first made contact and the shockwave did push Eagleye's back.

Heather: 4000

Eagleye: 3400

However, to Heather's shock, Exodia Necross was completely unharmed.

"What happened?" Heather stared.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that my Exodia Necross can't be destroyed in battle," Eagleye's smile.

Heather grimaced. "Yeah, your life points didn't and it still weaker than my monster."

"Oh, I have a feeling that's all about to change," said Eagleye's as he drew. "Now, my Shard of Greed spell card gained another to counter."

The spell card glowed as another counter appeared on it.

"But I would think that you should be more worried about my Exodia Necross' other special ability, because during each of my Standby Phases, he gains an extra 500 attack points."

"What?" Heather's stared.

Everyone's eyes turned upon Exodia Necross', who roared as he gained another ounce of power. (ATK: 1800-2300)

"This is bad," said Astrid. "Not only can that thing can't be destroyed in battle, but it'll get stronger each and every turn."

"Exactly," said Eagleye. "Sooner or later it will have another attack points to end this duel."

"Yeah, but it still weaker than my monster," Heather reminded.

"Not until I play my Megamorph spell card," said Eagleye as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now since I have lower life points than you, Exodia Necross' original attack point double."

Exodia Necross roared as it grouped double in size and towered over Heather. (ATK: 2300-4100)

"Sam Hill," said Wartihog.

"Heather, watch out?" Astrid cried.

"Too late," said Eagleye. "Exodia Necross attack Machine King with Forbidden Punch!"

Exodia Necross raised its fist and it began charging straight towards Machine King.

"Not so fast," said Heather as he pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force, so you can say goodbye to all your attack position monsters."

Eagleye just smiled as the mirror appeared in front of Heather and her monsters.

Then to everyone's horror Exodia Necross smashed right through the mirror and struck Machine King and cause a huge explosion.

Heather was nearly blown off her feet as the shockwave hit her.

Heather: 2700

Eagleye: 3400

"What happened?" Astrid stared.

"I forgot to mention that Exodia Necross can't be destroyed by spell or trap card either," said Eagleye.

"You're kidding," Heather stared.

"So that thing can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards, can't be destroyed in battle and on top of everything else it gains power each and every turn," said Fishlegs.

"Which means it's practically indestructible," said Astrid.

"Of course, since my life points are now lower than yours my monsters attack points are cut in half," said Eagleye.

Exodia Necross then began to shrink until was half its original size. (ATK: 4100-1400)

"All right, Heather can now attack that thing," said Fishlegs.

"No she can't," said Astrid."

"Huh?"

"You see private, it is life points become lower than hers then its attack strength for double," Wartihog explained.

"Don't let that stop you," said Eagleye. "I'll now activate my Shard of Greed special effect, by sending it to the graveyard has two Greed Counters I can draw two extra card."

His spell card vanished and Eagleye draw two extra cards. "Next I'll place these two cards facedown on the field."

"My turn," said Heather as she drew. Her eyes then fell onto Exodia Necross. ' _Okay, I have to be careful how I play things here otherwise it could be the end of me_.'

"I remove from play my Machine King so I can summon my Machine Queen to the field in attack mode," said Heather.

Soon appearing on the field was robotic queen in all her glory. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2200)

"Thanks to a special ability she gains 100 attack points for every Machine on the field or in the Graveyard," said Heather. "And in case you've forgotten thanks to Card Destruction spell cards I've got about five Machines in the Graveyard."

Then appearing behind or the spirits of Mechanicalchaser, Green Gadget, Machine King Prototype, Yellow Gadget and Machine King.

Machine Queen then gained power from the spirits as well as Heather's other Machines on the field. (ATK: 2400-3200)

"Now Machine Queen attack Exodia Necross with Royal Electronic Beam!" Heather commanded.

"I activate my facedown card Turn Jump," said Eagleye as he revealed his facedown card.

Suddenly something strange began to happen as everything became woozy and unfocused. Then Exodia Necross began to grow. (ATK: 1400-2900)

Machine Queen's attack struck Exodia Necross, but with its attack points higher it had less effect than it would have had before.

Heather: 2700

Eagleye: 3100

"What happened? Heather stared.

"You see my Turn Jump spell card jumped us three turns into the future and as a result my Exodia Necross got 500 point stronger each turn."

Heather can believe this was happening and was forced to do the only thing she could. "I end my turn."

"Then it is my move," said Eagleye as he drew. "And now my monster gains an additional 500 attack points thanks to its ability."

Exodia Necross got a little bigger, much to Heather's dismay. (ATK: 2900-3400)

"And now I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my own equipped spell," said Eagleye as he activated the spell card.

Soon there was a massive gust of wind that destroyed Megamorph.

"Why did he do that?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Because with it gone Exodia Necross' attack points return to normal," said Astrid Grimley.

They watched as Exodia Necross began to grow. (ATK: 3400-4300)

"And next activate my facedown card Jar of Greed, which allows me to draw one card," said Eagleye as he drew an extra card. He looked at it and smiled. "Perfect, I now activate the spell card Lightning Vortex. Thanks to this card by sending one card from my hand at the Graveyard I can destroy all of your face-up monsters."

Heather watched in horror as Eagleye sent one card from his hand the Graveyard and seconds later lightning struck from the sky and destroyed both her monsters.

"And now with your life points wide open, I can finish things off with Exodia Necross!" Eagleye announced. "At directly with, Forbidden Punch!"

"If this sits, it's all over," said Astrid.

Exodia Necross raised his fist and came flying straight towards Heather.

"I activate my facedown card," said Heather.

"I told you spell and trap cards can't destroy my Exodia Necross," said Eagleye.

"Then it's a good thing that's not my aim," said Heather. "Because this trap card is also a monster, I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"

When her trap card revealed itself everyone witnessed as a large mechanical robot appeared in front of Heather in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000)

Exodia Necross' fist and slammed into Stronghold, smashing it to bits.

"She saved herself," said Fishlegs with relief.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, my dear," said Eagleye. "Just face the facts you can't win this."

"I can and I will," said Heather as she drew. "Because I just figured out your monsters weakness."

"What weakness?" said Eagleye.

"Your monster is only invincible so long as you have Exodia pieces in the Graveyard," said Heather. "However, I'm about to change all that by playing Monster Reborn."

"Not that!" Eagleye yelled in horror.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid simply smiled. "Exodia Necross can only stay on the field if all five pieces of Exodia remain in the Graveyard."

"Oh, so she uses Monster Reborn to bring back one of the pieces then…"

"That Exodia Necross is a gonner," Wartihog smiled.

"You can't!" said Eagleye yelled.

"I can and I will, I use Monster Reborn to the left arm of Exodia," said Heather.

Eagleye could only watch in horror as the left arm of Exodia appeared on Heather's field. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 300)

"My Exodia Necross!" Eagleye turned towards his Exodia Necross and watched as it began to crumble and vanished from the field.

He then glared at Heather. "You may have destroyed my Exodia Necross, but I still have life points."

Heather simply smiled. "I now activate my Cost Down spell card," she said.

Eagleye's face turned to horror.

"Now by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard I can know the level of all monsters in my hand by two levels," said Heather as she discarded a card from her hand. "Now I sacrifice my Exodia piece in order to summon my Perfect Machine King."

Eagleye simply watch in horror as his Exodia piece vanished from the field and in its place stood a massive robot. (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1500)

"And he gained 500 attack points with each Machine on the field, including himself," said Heather.

Perfect Machine King's eyes began to glow as power increased. (ATK: 2700-3200)

"It can't be," Eagleye cried.

"Oh, it can," said Heather. "Perfect Machine King attack his life points directly with Missile Barrage!"

Perfect Machine King's shoulder pads opened and seconds later he unleashed dozens of missiles that headed straight towards Eagleye.

Heather: 2700 (Winner!)

Eagleye: 0

"Nice going, Heather," said Ragnar's voice.

Heather's heart missed a beat as she turned slowly and found that Ragnar was leaning over the railings with a smile on his face.

"You should be in bed," she said.

"How can I fall asleep with all the noise outside?" he said as he made his way down.

Heather's face turned pink. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"I know," said Ragnar as he made his way over to her. "And that's what I love about you."

Before Heather knew it, Ragnar had pulled him into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck.

Astrid then turned to Eagleye as he sat there trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"You better head back to your dorm or out on form Chancellor Gobber and he'll have you expelled," she said.

Fearing that she would make good on her promise, Eagleye got to his feet and ran away as fast as his legs carrying him.

Heather and Ragnar didn't even acknowledge this as the two of them continue to kiss.


	14. No Pain, No Game

**I skipped the whole friendship battle, because in my story they get along fine.**

* * *

Hiccup was wondering through the forest, he was still searching for the remaining Dragon Spirits that had landed or across the island. Unfortunately, he had lost his bearings and was now completely lost and starving.

' _The only thing worse than being lost, is being hungry and last_ ,' he said to himself.

He looked up and saw something in the distance. "Food!" he yelled with relief.

However, when he got there he discovered that it was nothing more than a pit with several magazines with pictures of Wolflegs on the cover.

"Figures," he groaned. He then picked one up and looked at it. "Wolflegs?" He opened it up and looked at the date. "These are pretty old, back when he was still undefeated in wonder what he's up to? He sort of vanished after… after he lost to Eret."

* * *

In the Slifer Red Dorm, Fishlegs was in the dining hall looking through a magazine with Wolflegs on the cover.

"What happened, Wolflegs," he sighed. "You used to be the best and now you're just the butt of everyone's jokes. I mean look, you've lost ten duels in a row and got bumped down to the Amateurs."

Standing by the door were Ragnar, Speedfist and Wartihog.

"Poor soldier," said Wartihog. "He need some R&R."

"I have to say I'm concerned about Wolflegs as well," said Ragnar. "He seems to be in worse shape than Hiccup when he lost."

"Well, if my brother hit rock bottom I'm sure I'd feel the same way," said Speedfist.

"Well, if Wolflegs was my brother I change my last name," said Snotlout as he made his way up to the three Ras. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Hey, guess what, Fishlegs! Now there someone out there who's even lamer than you are!"

Behind him Ragnar, Speedfist and Wartihog were carefully making their way towards him with their hands stretched out.

Of course, there is still hope for him," Snotlout continued. "All he needs to do is join the Society of Light." He then turned and looked at the three Ras behind him. "And so do you or you end up just like Wolflegs."

Astrid and Heather, who was sitting at the table opposite the door rose to their feet.

"Hi, babes," he said smiling. "The two of you will join, right?"

Astrid and Heather looked at one another and nodded and before he knew what hit him, the two girls punched Snotlout in the face.

The two of them and made their way over to Fishlegs, who ran removed his gaze of the magazine.

"Snotlout is right," said Fishlegs. Astrid then grabbed the magazine. "That's mine!"

"And it's trash," said Astrid as she rolled the magazine up.

"Sensationalist garbage," Heather nodded.

"Yeah, don't believe this stuff," said Astrid. "Wolflegs is going to win tonight, I just know it."

Fishlegs didn't look entirely convinced.

Astrid and Heather then looked at Ragnar, Speedfist and Wartihog for support as the three of them entered into the dining hall.

"Good point," said Speedfist. "Have you seen his opponent? He's a joke."

"Even a child could beat him," said Ragnar.

"That's right," said Wartihog. "If your brother loses to this guy…"

"Then what?" Fishlegs asked, looking hopeful.

"His career is really over," said Wartihog.

Ragnar face palmed himself. "You really know how to motivate people."

* * *

On the mainland, Wolflegs was doing against his opponent, he was no longer in a high-class arena with proper effects and lighting, but in a poorly maintained one with bad electricity.

The crowd was not enthusiastic either as they were just sitting there as if they had nothing better to do.

To make matters worse, he was in fact losing to his opponent.

Lars the Lazy: 2900

Wolflegs: 150

"Boring!" the crowd cried.

"Give me a break, this is lame."

Lars had only one monster out, Magical Scientist, who was pretty much a scientist. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300)

"Magical Scientist," said Lars the Lazy. "Attack Wolflegs directly."

Magical scientist jumped into the air and he opened up his lab coat, to reveal a pairs Bahama shorten sandals and send a sonic blast straight at Wolflegs, whose field was completely open.

Lars the Lazy: 2900 (Winner!)

Wolflegs: 0

"Yet another loss for Wolflegs Ingerman," said Razor, who was no longer sitting in announcement box. "I think it's safe to say, his career is officially over."

Razor's comment rung true as the crowd yelled angrily at Wolflegs and throwing trash at him.

"I want a refund!"

"Go back to school rookie!"

"Hey, you do change your name to Puppylegs!"

* * *

An hour later, Wolflegs was in the shower and remember the conversation he had with his manager, who is finally had enough of his losing streak.

"Look kid," said the manager. "My company only hires the best players in the world. When we signed you on we expected a champion." He then took a sip of his tea. "Instead we got you and I don't pay for failures, son."

His former manager finished sipping his tea and then left him there as he sat quietly staring at his tea.

* * *

In the present, Wolflegs was in a complete slump.

' _What's wrong with me?_ ' he said himself as he turned off the shower. ' _Why am I afraid to duel?_ '

* * *

After he got changed he began to leave the duel arena, with his suitcase in one hand.

"Quite a duel, Mr Ingerman," said a voice behind him.

Wolflegs looked for the source of the voice and found a sleazy looking character in the shadows wearing a dark suit and sunglasses.

"In fact, I heard it may have been your last one."

Wolflegs narrowed his eyes. "Says who?"

"Various members of the press," the man shrugged. "But… hey, who really reads the paper or watches TV these days?"

"Look, pal, buzz off."

"Sorry," said the man apologetically. "Let's start over, shall we?" He then pulled out his card which said ' _Mr. Shroud'_. "The names Mr Shroud and I think I can help you."

Wolflegs took the card and looked at Shroud suspiciously. "Really? How is that?"

"By putting you back on top, of course," said Shroud. "Why? Isn't that what you want? Cheering fans? And sold out arenas?"

Wolflegs' face was completely emotionless and it was rather reluctant to accept help from a complete stranger, a sleazy one at that.

"Wolflegs, if you stick with me I'll get you back everything you lost," Shroud promised. "But don't be a fool, it won't be easy. We're going to have to start way back at the very beginning. I'm going to reinvent you Wolflegs, it will be your rebirth."

"How's that?"

"Well, we'll begin at the bottom. Far from the cameras eyes. Where the press can't slander you," Shroud explained. "Tell me, Wolflegs, ever hear of _Underground Duelling_ before? It's not as glamorous as the Pro Leagues. However, let's just say it has its advantages."

Wolflegs narrowed his eyes. "Look Mr Shroud, I graduated at the top of my class, underground duels aren't my bag."

Shroud looked at him firmly. "If you expect to salvage your career, you don't have a choice. Now then… care to reconsider your decision?"

Wolflegs just looked at him in silence and Shroud took this as a yes and chuckled.

* * *

Wolflegs began to follow Shroud down a dark dingy alleyway which was guarded by two thugs. Upon seeing them they opened the door they were guarding and they descended down a flight of stairs.

There he noticed another door and they passed through that to enter in a room full of masked people on each and every table. All them were around a large cage which was in the centre of the room.

Wolflegs was soon regretting his choice as he prepared himself for his match, but if you back out now he would look like a coward.

"Attention, spectators, tonight's duel will be a steel cage match," said the announcer. "No holds barred and no means of escape. Now entering into the ring, from parts unknown, it's the undefeated Cage King, Maddog!"

Wolflegs just added his opponent as he entered into the cage. He was a large muscular man covered in scars, in fact his profession looked more in line with wrestling rather than duelling.

"And his challenger," the announcer continued. "The first Berk Duel Academy graduate who has ever graced our squared circle, former Pro League champ, Wolfelgs Ingerman!"

The spectators were talking among themselves and he had a feeling that they were talking about him.

"Got it in rock bottom," said a masked woman.

' _This shouldn't be too tough_ ,' Wolflegs said to himself. ' _I bet this poser hasn't had any training at all._ '

He then noticed two men were placing metal collars around his upper limbs. Then two were doing the same to him.

"Don't worry about those," said Shroud. "They just make the duel… a bit more electrifying."

"What?" said Wolflegs as they began to place a metal collar around his neck.

"Now remember, Wolflegs" said Shroud. "You're forbidden to leave the cage until the match is over. Oh, yes… And about your opponent, he's known to be quite dangerous."

"That's right," said Maddog in a very deep booming voice. "I'm your worst nightmare come real."

"Let the games begin!" the announcer yelled over the loudspeakers.

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

Maddog: 4000

Wolflegs: 4000

' _This is it_ ,' said Wolflegs grimly to himself.

"I'll go first," said Maddog as he drew. "I play Acid Slime in defence mode."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was what could only be described as a solid piece of slime. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"Then I'll place this facedown and end my turn," said Maddog as he played a card in the spell and trap card zone.

"Is that all," said Wolflegs as he drew. "Watch this, I'll throw down a facedown and then activate my Different Dimension Capsule." Capsule then appeared in front of Wolflegs. "This is how it works, first pick a card and then I remove that card from the game." He began looking for his deck, selected a card and placed it in his pocket. On the field a hologram of a card placed itself in the opened capsule. "But after two turns my capsule activates a card I remove comes back to my hand."

The capsule then vanished along with the car that he placed inside it.

"And now, I summon this… my Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

Appearing on the field was Wolflegs mechanical dragon. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)

"Attack me, I dare you," Maddog smirked.

Wolflegs frowned. ' _If I destroy his Acid Slime I take 800 points of damage. So, I might as well play cool for now_.'

"Too scared, huh," said Maddog smiling. He then pressed a button on his duel disk. "Too bad, because you would have started this. My trap card, Last Machine Acid Virus!

"Now, this is how it works. I sacrifice a Water monster and then every one of your Machines, like that Cyber Dragon of yours, are instantly crushed and that goes for the next three rounds."

Wolflegs widened as he realised that he had fallen right into a trap.

"Last Machine Acid Virus! Activate!" Maddog roared.

Wolflegs looked at his Cyber Dragon, which started to rust and decay and then it got blasted into thousands of pixels.

"And it gets worse, for Machine this card destroys you lose 500 points."

Wolflegs the notice for targeting from the bracelets around his upper limbs and neck. "What that—"

Next second he felt electricity rushing through his body and roared in pain.

Maddog: 4000

Wolflegs: 3500

Wolflegs turned and glared at Shroud. "Hold on, what's the deal Shroud?"

"Didn't I warn you? The keep the duel interesting every time you lose life points you receive an electric shock," Shroud explained. "Be careful, this game can take a lot out of you. Trust me, this is a match you don't want to lose, Mr Ingerman."

"You lie to me! Your pay for this Shroud!"

Shroud simply smiled. "That's not fair. Just look…" He gestured to the people watching the game. "A sold-out arena, fans cheering you to victory. I gave you exactly what I promised. You want fame? Then you have to pay the price, you are to know, nothing comes easy in this world. Now go fight for your life."

Wolflegs simply snarled at him.

"Go on," said Shroud. "Your public is waiting, don't disappoint them."

The crowd began to grow restless as he just stood there.

Wolflegs turned towards Maddog. "Bring it on."

"Oh, I'll bring it," said Maddog as he drew. "I played this, my Contingency Fee. This is how it works, you draw into you hold six cards in your hand and then I gain 1000 life points with each card you drew."

Wolflegs drew three cards from his deck.

Maddog: 7000

Wolflegs: 3500

"However, thanks to my Last Machine Acid Virus I get a look at your hand for any Machine monsters you might have picked up."

Wolflegs reveal the card he drew which were Card from a Different Dimension, Battle Fusion and Damage Polarizer.

"Sorry, no Machines here," said Wolflegs.

"I can easily remedy that," said Maddog and he picked up a spell card. "I now activate, Card Destruction. Now we have to send our entire hand to the Graveyard and then draw the exact same number from our deck."

The two of them placed their hand in the Graveyard.

"I get to draw three and you get to draw six," said Maddog as he drew three cards.

"Go ahead, check them out," said Wolflegs holding out his hand.

"It helps if you turn them around," Maddog smirked.

Wolflegs growled at him and revealed his hand which contained Cyber Barrier Dragon, Power Bond, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Trap Booster and Cyber Phoenix.

"You have four Machine monsters in your hand," said Maddog as the Cyber monsters appeared behind Wolflegs. "So thanks to my Last Machine Acid Virus your force to send them to the Graveyard and will take 500 point of damage each one."

Wolflegs for monsters began to rust and decay and seconds later they turned into pixels. Wolflegs then felt a massive jolt of pain running through his body as a shock collars activated.

Maddog: 7000

Wolflegs: 1500

Shroud simply smiled at Wolflegs displeasure.

"We're not done yet, I play Pot of Greed," said Maddog. "Which allows me to draw two cards."

Maddog drew his two cards and revealed one of them to be a monster. "Next, I summon Clone Slime in defence mode."

Appearing on the field was a blob of green slime that took on a humanoid form and took on a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns," said Maddog as he placed two cars in the Spell and Trap card zone. "Give up yet?"

Wolflegs was panting hard. "All right, my move," he said as he drew.

The card he drew was his Future Fusion, at last he got a break. ' _This spell card might just be the cure to his acid virus._ '

Wolflegs then placed the card in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate, Future Fusion. So, by moving fusion monsters from my deck to my grave I can form a new monster and summon it now."

"I'm afraid not," said Maddog as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "You triggered my trap, Jammer Slime." One of his facedown cards revealed itself. "So I sacrificing this, I can negate the effects of your spell card." Maddog discarded the only card in his hand. "Sorry, but in here I call the shots."

A purple slime and shot out of the trap card and struck Wolflegs Future Fusion card, destroying it.

"And the card I sacrificed was, Drew Slime, and whenever it sent to the Graveyard I get to draw another card," said Maddog as he drew.

Wolflegs groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry, I think you've had enough," Maddog smiled. "So, I'm going to help you out a bit."

"No thanks," said Wolflegs.

"Too late," said Maddog as he revealed his last facedown card. "Because I play my Despised Reality. Now you get a summon a level 4 or below monster, but I won't get too excited. Because once you play your card I get to draw two cards, so I suggest that you consider carefully. Of course, you could simply agree not to in which case I would take 1000 point of damage."

Wolflegs just remain silent as he contemplated on what to do.

"So, Wolflegs, what's going to be?" Maddog asked.

Wolflegs look to the trap card. ' _The only way I can win this is if I get my monsters out there_.'

"I accept," said Wolflegs as he pulled out his deck. "So, I'll summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field."

Then appearing on the field was a Cyber Dragon, but unlike the original one this one was not as advanced and had wires sticking out of it. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 600)

"So, to rain on your parade Maddog, but my new dragon dwarfs your little slimeball," said Wolflegs.

"So what, I still get two cards," said Maddog as he drew two cards.

"Your last! Now Proto-Cyber Dragon destroyed his Clone Slim!" Wolflegs ordered.

Proto-Cyber Dragon roared as it reared its head and made its way over to Clone Slim preparing to fire at it.

"You're so close, yet so far," said Maddog. "Because when my Slime is attacked, I get to replace it with a monster in my Graveyard. You remember my Acid Slime, don't you?"

Wolflegs watched in horror as his Clone Slime vanished and was replaced with Acid Slime, making it the new target.

"Now the here special ability," Maddog smiled as Proto-Cyber Dragon fired an energy being directly at the monster, destroying it. "Whenever Acid Slime is destroyed in battle, you lose 800 life points. And a blast like that should be quite a _shock_ to your system."

Wolflegs roared in pain as electricity flowed through his body as he began to lose life points.

Maddog: 7000

Wolflegs: 700

The spectators laughed at his misfortune.

"I'm still, standing," said Wolflegs weakly.

"Not for long," said Maddog as he drew. "I've been waiting for this, I'm about to redefine pain to you." He then inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. I play my Slime Base!

"Thanks to this I get to summon a Slime monster. So, get a lot of this guy, Multiple Slime!"

Then appearing on the field was a yellow's' slimed dog. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000)

"All right, Multiple Slime, destroying his Cyber Dragon now… Primordial Ooze Attack!"

Multiple Slime then fired a slimeball that struck Proto-Cyber Dragon. It then began to cover the mechanical dragon until it was completely consumed by the slime and then it turned into thousands of pixels.

Next second, Wolflegs witness another jolt of pain from his shock bands.

Maddog: 7000

Wolflegs: 300

"Looks like you've had enough," said Maddog as he inserted to facedown cards in the spell and trap card zone. "For now anyway."

"Mr Ingerman, I told you 'had to start at the bottom' and it doesn't get any lower than this," said Shroud. "You've reached the bottom of the barrel. Only one place to go from here."

"Yeah, out, because I quit!" said Wolflegs firmly. "I don't want to be part of this underworld Shroud! Now open that door!"

"Impossible," said Shroud. "The matches and over yet. If you want out so badly all you have to do is win."

"I can't! If I draw another Machine card he'll destroy it thanks to his trap card… it's over."

Shroud simply laughed. "What have you got to lose? Not your reputation, nor your pride… they're gone and if you were to give up this fight right now, you'll never get them back."

"Stop!" Wolflegs snarled.

"The reality is you've already lost everything," Shroud continued. "What you need to do now is let go of your past and move on. Now leave the old Wolflegs up in that steel cage."

Wolflegs look to the ground. "What about my friends?"

"They're all gone," said Shroud. "Except me."

"Everyone is deserted me," said Wolflegs."

"Can you hurry this up," said Maddog. "I have more important things to do than waste my time with you."

Wolflegs glared at him and felt an anger he had not felt in his entire life.

"So, it's excitement you want!" Wolflegs roared as he drew. He looked at the card and it was not a Machine, but in fact the spell card which meant he was safe.

"Then let the fun begin, because now two turns are up my capsule is activated," said Wolflegs as the capsule reappeared on his field. Then opened up revealing the card that he had placed inside. "And the card I placed inside, gets return to my hand.

"Then, I'll play my Power Bond spell!" Wolflegs yelled holding out the spell card. "This allows me to send some fusion material monster to my Graveyard and then I can merge them together and automatically summon this new monster to the field.

"Of course, there's a problem. I'm short on cards… oh, well. I guess I'll just have to play my Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Wolflegs yelled holding up a second spell card from his hand. "Once I pay half my life points, I can skip a step."

He felt a small jolt through his electric bands, but it was nothing more than a twitch to him now.

Maddog: 7000

Wolflegs: 150

"Now I can summon my new monster without any sacrifices! Meet Cyber End Dragon!"

Suddenly emerging behind him was Wolflegs, favourite monster, the three-headed cyber dragon. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"And thanks to Power Bond its strength is doubled!" Wolflegs roared.

Cyber End Dragon began to glow as its power increased twofold. (ATK: 4000-8000)

"As an interesting side note when I'm done, Power Bond special effect kicks in. Causing me to lose 4000 life points. However, I plan to defeat you first."

Maddog simply smirked. "Nice try, but I make the rules round here." He then pressed a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown card revealed itself. "Go, Slime Ball! This little beauty boosts my life points by the same amount as your Dragon's attack points, but that's not the only thing it does. It destroys your monster."

Maddog: 15000

Wolflegs: 150

Wolflegs growled as seconds later his Cyber End Dragon disappeared in thousands of pixels.

"Thought you had me, didn't you Ingerman? Now you see why I'm King of the Cage!" Maddog roared.

"Not yet," Wolflegs growled.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You really believe that you can win?"

"Not 'think', I _know_ with all my soul!" Wolflegs roared in anger.

Shroud simply smiled, because his plan had worked.

"I should warn you, the Wolflegs you think you know is long gone! All this time I've been focusing on nonsense like respect for my opponents when I should have been focused on winning! I played by the rules and look where it got me! Nowhere! Duelling is about making up your own rules! Right?"

Maddog was taken aback and was actually felt a twinge of fear in his body.

"And about tapping into your anger to win!" Wolflegs then pressed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

"What?" Maddog yelled.

"Now I can search through my Graveyard and choose one monster to summon," said Wolflegs. "And I pick my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Then appearing on the field was Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"Then I'll play this card, ready? It's Overload Fusion!" Wolflegs roared revealing his spell card. "It lets me choose a fusion monster from my deck and call it to the field. Let me see, who should I used to tell you to shreds?" He then began looking through his fusion deck. "Ah, I know. Chimeratech Overdragon!"

"Are you sure about that?" said Maddog, now looking fearful.

"I haven't been this sure in months," said Wolflegs. "But first I must remove six of my monsters from the game. Actually, I'm only required to remove two, but I'm in a destructive mood today. So let's do this."

Wolflegs began to remove from play all the machine types in his Graveyard as well as his Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"I remove, six of my monsters from play!" Wolflegs roared as a six monsters appeared around him. "And now meet the last monster you'll ever see! Rise, Chimeratech Overdragon!"

His six Machines one by one vanished from the field and in its place study metallic grey dragon with six dragon heads and a long mechanic tail. (ATK: 4800/ DEF: 4800)

"That's a whole lot of attack points," Maddog stared.

"Now Overdragon it's time for revenge! Attack his Multiple Slime!" Wolflegs commanded.

Overdragon then fired an energy being directly at Multiple Slime, destroying it instantly.

This time it was Maddog's turn to feel the sting of the shock collars.

Maddog: 11700

Wolflegs: 150

"Is that all you got?" Maddog roared. "Well, did you know that when you destroy Multiple Slime he leaves a little present in its place? Three Slime Tokens."

Suddenly appearing on the field were three blobs of slime all them in attack mode. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)

"And then, I'll play this," said Maddog as he revealed his last facedown card. "My Trap Trip. Here's how it works, I can add one trap card into my hand."

He smiled evilly as he retrieved his Last Machine Acid Virus.

"You're Last Machine Virus, right?" Wolflegs smirked. "Well, I admit that the powerful card… if you can use it."

"I can," said Maddog. "I have three tokens remember? All I need to activate this trap is to sacrifice one."

"That's just it," Wolflegs smiled menacingly. "None of them will survive! Face it, it's over!"

"Hardly," said Maddog.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shroud asked.

"Since I ditched six cards my Overdragon can attack six times!" Wolflegs roared.

"It can?" Maddog and Shroud yelled in unison.

"It can," said Wolflegs. "Overdragon, end of this!"

Overdragon towered over Maddog and his tokens and then it fired five considerable energy beams, destroying all three of Maddog's tokens.

Maddog roared in pain as a massive amount of electricity running through his body as a remainder of his life points vanished.

Maddog: 0

Wolflegs: 150 (Winner!)

Seconds later there was a massive explosion that caused a massive shock wave to pass through the entire room and it was so powerful that the cage broke apart.

When the smoke cleared Maddog was flat on his back and Wolflegs was standing there triumphant.

Shroud smiled. "It worked, Wolflegs is reborn."

He then laughed in triumph.

* * *

The next day at Duel Academy, Fishlegs and the others, along with Agnar and twins were watching Wolflegs match.

Wolflegs had a sinister smile on his face and was now wearing a black coat and it was looking down at his opponent, who was flat on his back and looked as if he needed hospital.

"Yet another win for Wolflegs the Ruthless!" said Razor. "I'm telling you folks, this Pro is duelling like a man possessed. Could the secret to his recent success being in his edgy new look? Perhaps? All I know is Wolflegs Ingerman is back on top!"

Fishlegs simply looked at Wolflegs on the TV and grimaced. ' _I know my brother and he would never duel like that. Whoever that guy is, it's not Wolflegs._ '


	15. Homecoming Duel Part 1

Hiccup was wandering the woods at night trying to locate the other Dragon Spirit cards that had landed on Duel Academy. Sadly, locating them took a lot longer than he thought it would since he ended up being lost.

He soon reached the volcano and began walking down a tunnel that led down into it and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't fall into a pool of lava. He soon emerged out of the tunnel and found himself in a chamber and saw a pool of lava below him.

"I knew Duel Academy was a hot school, but this is ridiculous," he said.

"Only you can restore balance, Hiccup," said a fiery voice. "Phase two of your mission, begins now."

Suddenly a wave of lava appeared.

"It does," said Hiccup.

* * *

It was morning at Duel Academy and Snotlout was walking out of the campus as if he owned the place. All the students were staring at him, though mostly because of his new look.

"Look its, Snotlout," said a student.

"I hear he's totally lost it."

"Yeah, who wears white after Labour Day?"

Everyone laughed.

"I bet his next new outfit is going to be a straitjacket," said an Obelisk.

He and his friend laughed.

Snotlout came to a sudden stop and the two of them jumped in fright.

"You know, I'm not afraid to get this outfit dirty," said Snotlout. "I've got three more."

At once all the students ran from him utterly terrified.

Snotlout then continue to walk. "They'll all be dressed in white soon enough, but they won't look as good as me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mildew was in Spitelout's office as they began to discuss their next move.

"I've had a brilliant idea," said Mildew.

"And what would that be?" Spitelout enquired as he began to fill out paperwork. "In case you've forgotten, your ideas have failed just as much as mine have."

"Just listen," said Mildew as he made his way over to Spitelout. "With Hiccup still missing and your son a few cards short of a deck this is a perfect time for us to dismantle their dorm."

"Are you calling my son crazy?" Spitelout glared.

Mildew raised an eyebrow. "He's wearing pure white and believes he's part of a secret society that sounds like the mad work of a heretic."

"I admit, he has been acting odd lately," said Spitlout. "But that's beside the point, the point is you can't just tear down a dorm and even if you could Gobber would stop you."

"That's why I've got an ingenious plan," said Mildew. "We'll deal with that dorm like with everything else we deal with."

"With a duel," said Spitleout sceptically. "Did we already try this once?"

"Yes and we made the mistake of having a student doing the dirty work," said Mildew. "I've picked Astrid Hofferson to represent the Red Dorm and I've made arrangements for her challenger to be flown in tonight. You'll never guess who it is."

* * *

Eret had just entered into Old Wrinkly's chambers, who was busy looking at his tarot cards.

"I'm glad you came in such short notice," said Wrinkly without even looking at Eret. "I booked you a last-minute match, your flight to Berk Duel Academy leaves tonight at 10 PM sharp."

Eret frowned at him. "Wait, you're making me go back to that place?"

"It's in your best interest, Eret," said Wrinkly. "Haven't we been through this before?"

"But what about my tour schedule?"

Wrinkly simply smiled and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Leave that to me."

Eret looked at him bewilderedly. "But Wrinkly… I just don't see how this is any good for my career. It's a step backwards."

"You've got to have more faith in the cards. Remember, they see everything and right now they're warning us of a threat," said Wrinkly as he flipped one of the cards.

"What kind of threat do you mean?" Eret frowned. "A threat to me?"

"That part is unclear," said Wrinkly. "Which is why you must go. All the answers lies at Duel Academy."

"Then you can count me in," said Eret as he left the room. "I'll find this threat and when I do I'll eliminate it."

* * *

It was late at night, and Astrid and the others had just found and notice board in front of the Red Dorm.

"How could they do this?" said Astrid shaking her head.

"Easily," said Wartihog. "When the enemy is in charge the battle in their favour."

"Is there nothing you can do Gobber?" Heather asked looking at the Chancellor.

"Yeah, I thought you said that you triple checked every single piece of paperwork they put in front of you," Ragnar frowned.

"I did, but they had one contract under another and when I signed it I arranged for this duel apparently," said Gobber.

"Seriously, this is getting ridiculous," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"We have to press on," said Wartihog. "The future of our platoon is in your hands Sergeant Astrid."

"Touching speech, Sarge, but this fight is meaningless," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "Soon the whole school… no, the whole world will be united in the Society of Light." He then walked off, ignoring the angry faces on the others. "But go ahead, save your little Dorm."

"It's your dorm too!" Astrid yelled furiously.

"At ease, ma'am," said Wartihog. "Forget him, you've got to prepare for combat."

"Good point," Astrid nodded. "I have a job to do, I may be an Obelisk Blue, but right now my heart belongs to the Red Dorm."

"I wish Hiccup was here," said Ragnar.

"I know what you mean," Heather nodded. "Not that I'm questioning your duelling skills Astrid."

"No, I wish he was here as well," Astrid sighed.

Then Astrid noticed a shooting star soring above their head.

"A shooting star," said Astrid pointing. She then placed her hands together, normally she wouldn't even think of wishing on a shooting star, but she was desperate. "Please protect this dorm and bring Hiccup back safe."

However, the star was none other than Eret, who had just jumped out of his playing and sky surfing towards the small island below him. Seconds later he released his snowboard and parachuted down towards the island.

* * *

It was midnight now and the fog had rolled in completely hiding the campus from view. Astrid and the others were making their way over to the campus.

"Who duels at midnight?" said Astrid shaking her head.

"Someone who is up to no good," said Wartihog.

"Clearly they don't want attention in cases things go sour," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Still, you think they would have waited until morning," said Heather disapprovingly.

"I agree," said Gobber. "Once this duel is over and have a long chat with both Spitelout and Mildew."

"Astrid!" Fishlegs' voice yelled. "Is it true?"

They all turned and found Fishlegs and Speedfist running towards them.

"Yes, I they really going to tear down our dorm if you lose?" Speedfist asked.

"I'm afraid so and there's nothing I can do," said Gobber.

"But that's against regulations," said Speedfist.

"It's easy to forego those regulations once you find a loophole," said Mildew's voice.

Then emerging from the fog were both Mildew and Spitelout.

"Well, if it ain't the gruesome twosome," said Wartihog crossing his arms.

"If it weren't for your contract I would fire you here and now," said Gobber angrily. "I am the Chancellor of this school and might I say that I disapprove of your actions!"

"There's nothing you can do now, Gobber," Mildew smirked.

"You'll never get away with it," said Astrid angrily. "Our dorm isn't going anywhere, Mildew."

Mildew simply chuckled. "You haven't met your opponent."

"Hey, dudes," said a very familiar voice behind them. "Long time no duel."

They turned and emerging from the fog behind them was none other than Eret the Trapper.

"Eret the Trapper!" everyone, minus Mildew gasped.

"That's me," said Eret. "Expecting someone else?"

Astrid snarled at him. "Good, I now have the opportunity of kicking your butt after what you did to Hiccup."

"Feisty," Eret smirked. "And romantic, girlfriend to the rescue."

Spitelout looked at Mildew. "How did you accomplish this? He was booked solid for the next two years?"

"I managed to make contact with his manager and arranged a few things," Mildew shrugged. He then looked at everyone present. "All right, let's get this over and done with."

"Now I really wish Hiccup was here," said Ragnar as they made their way into the campus.

Eret was making his way to the campus, but then walked past Snotlout, who was leaning against one of the stone pillars.

"So, Eret, have you heard I'm in the club," said Snotlout.

Eret blinked, not sure what he was referencing to. "What? My fan club?"

"No," said Snotlout rolling his eyes. "I mean the Society of Light."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, man."

Snotlout straightened up. "Oh, come on. You're kidding, right? I know Wrinkly sent you, he need you to kick Hiccup's butt one last time."

Eret frowned. "You've got it all wrong, Hiccup is not even here, dude. Besides, why would I need to play him? I'm here to duel his girlfriend."

"Okay, now I see what's going on around here," said Snotlout. "You're the celebrity type, who likes to keep his life private, right? Look, if that's what you wanted it's cool with me. I'll make sure to keep things on the down low. You can trust me, I'm one of you now. I've seen the Light."

Eret shook his head in disbelief. "As stimulating as this conversation is, I've got a go pal."

"I can read between the lines," said Snotlout. "So don't worry about a thing, this discussion never happened. It's cool, your secret identity is safe with me. Now, get out there and make those slackers see the Light."

Snotlout then walked away laughing disappearing into the fog.

"Sure! Whatever you say," Eret frowned, still trying to process what just happened. ' _My fans just keep getting weirder and weirder._ '

* * *

Moments later, Astrid and Eret had taken at their positions in the arena with Ragnar and the others watching on one side of the stands and Gobber sitting with Spitelout and Mildew.

"There is to be quick and painless," said Spitelout.

"Well, for Eret anyway," Mildew smirked.

"Don't count Astrid out, she's as tough as nails," said Gobber.

Astrid faced against Eret. ' _Beating a Pro like Eret won't be easy, but it's the only way to save our dorm,_ ' she said to herself.

"Attention," said Mildew as he rose to his feet. "Should Astrid Hofferson lose this duel the Red Dorm will be demolished."

"Not going to happen folks," said Astrid.

"Let's do this," said Eret.

The two of them placed their decks in their duel disk and were about to switch them on when a voice drew their attention.

"Het, don't start without me!"

Everyone turned, because they all recognised the voice. It belonged to Hiccup.

"Did you hear that?" Fishlegs asked looking up.

"I heard it, but I don't believe it," said Wartihog.

"Believe it," said Ragnar getting to his feet, "because Hiccup is back!"

He was right, for Hiccup had just entered into the arena, completely out of breath, but alive and well.

"It's Hiccup," Fishlegs and Wartihog cried.

"You're all right!" Astrid yelled, looking completely relieved.

Eret glared at him. "Where did you come from?"

"That's a long story," said Hiccup panting and then made his way over to the arena.

Astrid was the first to approach him and the first thing she did was punch him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his shoulder.

"That's believing," she said with a glare. She then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She then pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "And that coming back."

"Welcome back," said Heather as she and the others made their way towards him.

"It's about time," said Ragnar. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Where you've been?" Fishlegs asked.

"You're not going to believe me," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "I've been to a place where no one has ever been before."

"Could you have stayed there," Eret glared.

"Of course not," said Hiccup turning to face him. "Anyway, somehow I landed myself in another dimension and I found this dragon spirit. Then she gave me these new cards from my deck."

Everyone just stared at him as if he was completely crazy.

"Poor guy has gone mad," said Speedfist.

"Well, he has been out there on his own for about a week," said Heather.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," said Fishlegs.

"And I thought a retired soldier duelling against a duelling chef with a bag on his head was weird," said Wartihog.

"Trust me, it gets weirder," said Hiccup. "Since I've come bag I've been finding other Dragon Spirits and I found two of them."

* * *

Hiccup then began to explain his encounter in the volcano.

Once the wave dispelled there hovering above the lava was another Dragon Spirit, who bore a resemblance to Aqua, but had read scales and his claws were sharper and he had horns on his head.

"Do I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"I am the Dragon Spirit of fire, but you can call me Pyro," said the flaming spirit.

"Your Dragon Spirit," said Hiccup. He then held out his deck. "I don't suppose you know a Dragon spirit by the name of Aqua, do you?"

"Of course," said Pyro. "She's a water spirit and I'm being a fire."

"Are there others?" Hiccup asked.

"One that each element and we are here to assist you," said Pyro.

Pyro then vanished and his essence entered into Hiccup's deck until all that remained of him was a fireball.

"Now follow me and I'll show you more," said Pyro and headed towards the tunnel.

"Wait up!" Hiccup yelled running after him.

* * *

Pyro began leading Hiccup to the more mountainous areas and then he vanished into thin air.

"Hiccup, I've been waiting for you," said a female voice.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and Hiccup turned and found yet another Dragon Spirit in the centre of a tornado. This one was female and her skills were completely green, but she looked more streamlined than the others and looked as if she could fly at great neck speeds. Her feet resembled that of the birds and her skills resembled that of bird feathers.

"Let me guess, you're a Dragon Spirit and you need my help, right?" said Hiccup.

The spirit nodded. "We've been waiting for you for centuries, the human from the prophecy. The only one who can bring balance to the multi-verse."

She then began to glow bright green and entered into his deck.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup had just finished his story and everyone just stared at him completely bewildered.

"And now my deck is even stronger now," said Hiccup. He then noticed the building looks on everyone's faces. "A pretty wacky story isn't it?"

"He was right when he said we would believe it," said Heather.

"All the cool stuff happens to him," said Fishlegs.

"I don't know what stranger the story or the fact that I believe them," said Ragnar.

"Anyway, and back to my old self and ready to duel," said Hiccup. He then looked up at Eret. "Hey, Eret, how do you like to have the honour of being the first duellist to lose to my new deck, because I've got a new group of warriors? And they're ready to fight."

Eret just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Would you listen to yourself," he said. "You're insane, I know every warrior out there and none of them can hold a candle to mine."

"In this world maybe, but I just visited from an alternate dimension," said Hiccup with a slight smile on his face.

Speedfist just looked at Hiccup as if he needed medical attention. "Hiccup, perhaps you need some rest. I mean do you really believe there are dragon spirit in an alternate dimension?"

"Says the guy who'd old an Amazon and witnessed three legendary beasts exhorting the souls of every card in existence," said Hiccup.

Speedfist blinked. "Point taken."

Hiccup then turned to Astrid. "Do you mind if I take your place?" he asked. "I need to do this."

Astrid looked at him for a brief second and nodded.

"Thanks," said Hiccup and pulled himself onto the arena. "You won't regret it."

"But that's not fair," said Mildew.

"Sure it is," said Speedfist. "Hiccup lives in the Slifer Red Dorm as well."

"And he is the only Slifer here," Ragnar pointed out. "So he has just as much a right to fight for it."

"I see no problem with it," said Gobber.

"Of course you wouldn't," Mildew grumbled.

"Neither do I," said Spitelout, causing everyone to stare at him. "It's a rematch, the press would love this."

"You're letting these slackers walk all over you," Mildew grumbled.

"Thanks Gobber and you do Vice-Chancellor Spitelout!" Hiccup yelled. "I do know how much I missed duelling."

"You miss losing," Eret glared.

"Go get him, babe!" Astrid yelled tossing her duel disk towards him.

"Thanks," said Hiccup grabbed it. "I owe you one."

Gobber then got to his feet. "All right, that's enough. On with the duel!"

"Works for me," said Hiccup as he strapped on the duel disk and inserted his deck.

"Let duel!" Hiccup and Eret yelled together activating the duel disks.

Eret: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"I'll kick things off," said Eret as he drew. "And who better to start the hurt than my Demon Knight Hunger."

Then the hungry-looking Demon Knight appeared on the field. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"Whoa, that some start," said Fishlegs.

"It's powerful, but it's nothing Hiccup can't handle," said Wartihog.

"And now for special effect action," said Eret. "First I draw the top card of my deck and if it happens to be a spell card it automatically activates on my next turn. Now for the moment of truth."

Eret then drew and smiled when his eyes laid on it. "It's the spell card Graceful Charity." He then sent the card to his Graveyard. "I love when a plan comes together."

"So do I," said Hiccup as he drew. "And here's mine. You're not the only one who can start things off with a legendary warrior and believe me this girl is guaranteed to make a splash. So meet Dragon Spirit Aqua."

A jet of water then rushed out from the field and exiting from it with a spin was Hiccup new scaled warrior, Aqua. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900)

Everyone stared at the new monster that had just appeared on the field. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, she looks like a dragon, but walks like a human and everything below the neck was covered in scales and she wore a helmet that covered everything apart from her mouth.

"I told you my new monsters were out of this world," said Hiccup with a smile.

"I've never seen a monster like that before," said Speedfist.

"I have," said Ragnar.

Then everyone in the stands looked at him.

"When?" Heather asked.

"About ten years ago," said Ragnar. "Don't you guys remember that competition that Kaiba Corp announced?"

"Yeah, I remember that," said Astrid. "They were experimenting a new transport gonna send cards through it." Her eyes widened when she realised something. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ragnar nodded. "Hiccup entered into the competition and created a new series of cards. What you're seeing right in front of you as his own handiwork."

"Wow," said Fishlegs, who was now geeking out.

"And now it's time for her special ability," Hiccup continued. "All I have to do is send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to grab a monster from yours."

Hiccup then discarded his Dragon Knight Smidvarg and Aqua suddenly turned into water. She then made her way over towards Eret and reappeared behind, much to his shock.

"And the unlucky winner is," said Hiccup.

Aqua then revealed it in seconds later Demon Knight Desire appeared on the field.

"No, not her!" Eret gasped.

"Since it was a monster that Aqua chose it automatically goes to the Graveyard and you take 600 points of damage," Hiccup explained.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion writing Eret's face.

Eret: 3400

Hiccup: 4000

"Not bad, huh?" said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll place this facedown and give you a shot."

"Lucky shot," said Eret as he drew. "But now it's my move, time for Graceful Charity! I draw three new cards and then I can discard two."

He then sent his Demon Knight Despair and Ring of Magnetism card to the Graveyard.

"Now pay attention class," said Eret as he opened his field card slot. "I activate appealed spell card, Mausoleum to the Emperor!"

Dark smoke then cover the field in seconds later they found themselves in the middle of a temple with stone statues directly below them.

"And just to make this place even creeper the basement is filled with a bunch of old statues which we can both can you to sacrifice as long as we give up 500 life points for each sacrifice," Eret explained.

Suddenly to statues appeared right in front of Eret and vanished in front of him.

Eret: 2400

Hiccup: 4000

"So now I'll call to the field my Demon Knight Pride!" Eret yelled to the sky.

Then suddenly dropping out of the sky was the large knight that had been the source of Hiccup last defeat. He was still trying Norma's and muscular with razor sharp claws forefingers. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And now that he's here I can bring two knights back from the grave," said Eret. "So, without further adieu I summoned Demon Knights Desire and Despair. And their combined power is added to my Pride's attack points."

Demon Knights Desire and Despair appeared on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500), (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

Pride roared as he felt the strength of the other night editor into his body. (ATK: 0-2800/ DEF: 0-2800)

"Let's see what your new friend has upper sleeves," said Eret. "Pride turn at spirit of water into a puddle."

Pride then jumped into the air and was heading straight towards Aqua with his fist raised.

"I don't think so, muscle head," said Hiccup as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap card revealed itself and only created a vortex that struck Pride, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thanks to this card your attack is over before it began," said Hiccup. "That's all she wrote, pal."

"Listen, I'm not your pal!" Eret glared.

Everyone looked at Eret slightly uneasy.

"Someone's touchy," said Wartihog.

"I'll set this facedown and let you go," said Eret growled as he placed a facedown card on the field.

"Excuse me, just trying to be nice," said Hiccup as he drew. "By the way, thanks in advance for sharing your field spell card."

A single statue then appeared on the field and then vanished into thin air.

Eret: 2400

Hiccup: 3500

"I'll sacrifice this and then I'll summon my Dragon Knight Toothless to the field," said Hiccup.

Everyone heard a zooming sound then landing on the field directly in front of Hiccup was Toothless.

"So predictable," said Eret and press a button on his duel disk. His face down card revealed to be a trap card with an image of a duellist been shielded by spirit of Demon Knight Despair. "I activate Demon Soul Guard. Thanks to this card for this one turn only I can't take damage from an effect which means your Toothless' special ability won't help you."

"He counted perfectly," said Speedfist folding his arms. "He knew that Hiccup would try to summon Toothless."

"Then how come Hiccup's still smiling," said Ragnar.

Everyone turned towards Hiccup and saw that he was still smiling.

"Nice counter, but fortunately I won't have to rely on that special ability," said Hiccup. "You see Dragon Spirits like to fuse with the spirit of other monsters and when these two are both on the field I can fuse together to create a new knight."

Eret eyes widened.

"Toothless and Aqua merged together, in order to form Dragon Knight Aqua Toothless!" Hiccup commanded.

At once Aqua turned into water and seconds later there was a huge tornado of water that surrounded Toothless, hiding him from view. Then seconds later the tornado of water dispelled and there stood Toothless, but with a completely different look.

His armour was now blue and looked more suitable for underwater movement, he had fins instead of wings and his claws were webbed. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"No way," Astrid stared. "Did Hiccup really go to another dimension?"

"It sure seems like it," said Fishlegs.

"I wonder what else he's got up his sleeve," said Ragnar smiling.

"And he has his own special ability," said Hiccup. "All I have to do is discarded one card from my hand and then to random card in your hand are destroyed."

Hiccup then discarded the Dragon Knight Butt that was in his hand and seconds later Aqua Toothless fired two jets of water from his hands that struck two of Eret's cards and they vanished, leaving him with only one.

"Next I'll discard my Dragon Knight Amber," said Hiccup as he sent one card from his hand to the Graveyard. "And by doing so Aqua Toothless gains an extra 500 attack points."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a young girl in bright orange armour. She began to wave her hands out in front of her and they began to glow. Seconds later, Aqua Toothless himself began to glow. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"Aqua Toothless attack!" Hiccup commanded. "Destroy his Dragon Knight Pride with Aqua Strike!"

A water bow appeared in Aqua Toothless' hands and he pulled on the string and unleashed a massive water arrow that struck Pride right in the chest, destroying him.

Eret: 2200

Hiccup: 3500

"Got you," said Hiccup.

"Not bad," said Astrid.

"Nothing like sweet revenge," said Heather.

"You just dismissed his highest-ranking officer," said Wartihog.

"Awesome! Way to play!" Fishlegs cried.

"And I know it's just going to get better," Ragnar smiled.

Eret glared at Hiccup uncontrollably. "My Pride… blown to pieces! You're a freak show is nothing are my Demon Knights!"

"That's a matter of debate," said Hiccup. "However, I think you'll get your chance for payback pretty soon."

Suddenly Aqua Toothless began to glow and then vanished into Hiccup's deck.

Everyone just stared.

"Where did he go?" Fishlegs blinked.

"I think he retreated," said Wartihog.

"That's the downside of Spirit Fusion," said Hiccup. "After the end of the turn the fusion monster will return to my deck."

"Makes sense," said Speedfist. "You can't have a card that powerful without a few drawbacks."

"That means that Hiccup is wide open," said Fishlegs.

"And what's worse is that it's Eret's turn," said Ragnar grimly.

"Since your fresh out of monsters I'll assume you're done," said Eret as he drew. "So now I'll show you what real warriors can do in the best way to do that is with this… a triple attack! So Hunger, Desire and Despair let's do this! Direct attack!"

The three Demon Knight then jumped into the air and the three of them struck Hiccup with a claw like hands, knocking him to the ground.

Eret: 2200

Hiccup: 800

"Hiccup!" Ragnar, Fishlegs and Wartihog gasped.

Eret simply laughed. "Soon you'll lose your life points then you lose your dorm."

"What's your rush?" Hiccup asked as he brought himself to his feet. "Come on, I was just getting warmed up. Now the real duel can start."

* * *

Dragon Knight Amber

ATK: 600/ DEF: 200

2 level

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard and boost the attack point of one Dragon Knight monster on the field by 500 point into the end of the turn.

Dragon Knight Aqua Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

7 stars

WATER

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Aqua.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; destroy 2 random card in your opponent's hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.

Demon Soul Guard

Trap Card

Activate only when you have a "Demon Knight" monster on your side of the field. For this turn only you take no damage from effect on your opponent's side of the field.

Card image: duellist been shielded by spirit of Demon Knight Despair


	16. Homecoming Duel Part 2

Eret: 2200

Hiccup: 800

Hiccup did like how things were going, because it was clear to everyone that Eret had the clear advantage with three monsters and more life points.

' _Talk about a landslide,_ ' he said to himself. ' _I have to be careful how I duel for now on, because Aqua Toothless as a serious weakness, he only sticks around for one turn. There again I had no choice, it was the only way I could destroy his Pride._ '

Eret was smiling, because he was very confident that he was going to win the duel. ' _All I have left of my father is the Demon Knights he created and now that he's gone I owe it to him to defeat everyone that stands in my way._ '

"All right, it's my turn," said Hiccup as he drew. "I now summon Dragon Knight Scaldy!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's aqua knight ready for some vengeance. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to special ability if he's the only card on my field I'm allowed to draw two cards," said Hiccup as he drew his two extra cards. "Awesome, I just drew Pot of Greed so I pick up two more cards."

Eret growled as Hiccup drew two extra cards.

"Now I'll give my Knight boost with my Dragon Knight Crossbow," said Hiccup inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

A crossbow then appeared in front of Scaldy and he grabbed it. (ATK: 800-1600)

"And I'm not done yet," said Hiccup. "Because since you have twice as many life pointers me I can summon this card from my hand. Now allow me to introduce to you, making her way across the dimensions, Dragon Spirit Ventus!"

Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind and are merging from it was this green scaled feather like Dragon Spirit that Hiccup meant earlier. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"Hiccup is certainly for surprises today," said Fishlegs.

"At this point nothing surprises me," said Ragnar.

"Let me tell you she's about to cause a storm in this duel," said Hiccup.

Ventus simply smiled at Hiccup. " _Nice going, Hiccup. Now, let us win,"_ she said to him.

"Now I activate her second ability, Healing Wind," said Hiccup.

Ventus then sored up into the air and then she sent a calm and gentle breeze towards Hiccup, who then began to glow with a green aura.

"I can only activate disability if I have low life points then you do," Hiccup explained. "Now I gain 500 life points with each card in your hand."

Eret: 2200

Hiccup: 2300

"It's going to take more than that," Eret glared.

"I know," said Hiccup. "That's why have him, Scaldy!"

Scaldy then fired her crossbow and fired a bolt straight at Desire, destroying her.

Eret: 1400

Hiccup: 2300

"And Ventus hasn't attacked yet either," said Hiccup. "Show them what you've got girl, Razor Wind Rapier!"

Wind then began to form into Ventus' hand and formed a rapier. She then fostered forward creating a tornado of wind that struck Despair, destroying him.

Eret: 1100

Hiccup: 2300

"It's your move now," said Hiccup.

"What a comeback," said Astrid. "Hiccup almost lost and now he's actually winning."

"That's Hiccup, if he's got one thing is a flair for the dramatic, wouldn't you say?" said Speedfist.

"Then you better hold on to something, because I have a feeling that he's only just getting started," said Hiccup.

"I've been holding onto my seat is the start of this duel," said Heather.

"Nice one!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Well played, Cap!" Wartihog yelled.

"Whatever," said Eret as he drew. "I have another of your lame different dimension all pets, I preferred to duel in the real world. So now, I activate the field spell card, Demon Knight Arena!"

Suddenly the ancient temple crumbled and was replaced with arena that bore a resemblance to Hiccup Dragon Knight Arena. However, it was a lot more demonic and Hiccup noticed the weapons that were scattered all over the place had blood.

"A little change of scenery never hurt, right?" said Eret. "Now if a Demon Knight is weaker than the opposing monster then it gains 1000 attack points."

"I had a feeling it would do that," said Hiccup.

"Then did you expect this," said Eret. "I'm ditching my Hunger to summon this, Demon Knight Terror"

Hunger then vanished from the field and was replaced by a long thin man in demonic armour. His entire head was hidden by a monstrous looking helmet, but Hiccup could see two sharp yellow eyes from the visor. He also had very sharp claws that look like they could cut through steel. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"Attack Scaldy," said Eret and Terror race across the field with his claws shining. "And don't forget thanks to my Arena he get a power boost."

As terror ran across the field heading straight towards Scaldy, he felt a surge of power entering through his body. (ATK: 1200-2200)

Terror then struck Scaldy with his claws and he exploded instantly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't take any damage thanks the effect of my Crossbow," said Hiccup.

"I know that," said Eret. "But I'm sorry to disappoint, because Terror is able to attack twice in one turn. Now blow away his little girlfriend!"

Terror quickly returned and then struck Ventus and she exploded as well.

Eret: 1100

Hiccup: 1800

"I'll toss this facedown and give you a break," said Eret as he plays a card facedown on the field.

"Not bad," said Hiccup as he drew. "I now activate the effect of my Crossbow my Graveyard. You see, by removing it from the game I can bring back a Dragon Knight monster from my Graveyard as long as it has 1000 or fewer attack points. So, welcome back Scaldy!"

Then emerging onto the field was none other than Scaldy, who looked as if he was ready for payback.

"Answer to the only card in my field I could draw two extra cards," said Hiccup as he drew two more cards.

"You can look through your deck until doomsday, you still won't be able to beat my Demon Knights," said Eret.

"Let's test that theory," said Hiccup. He then placed a spell card in his spell and trap card zone. The card has an image of Pyro sharing his powers with Toothless. "Because now I activate Spirit Soul! I can summon a Dragon Spirit monster from my hand to the field. So, come on out Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Fire then appeared on the field and then emerging from the flames was none other than the fiery red scaled Pyro. Like all Dragon Spirits he resembled that of a dragon, but unlike the others his claws were much sharper and his helmet had horns. (ATK: 600/ 500)

"Another one of your interdimensional friends?" said Eret.

"Of course," said Hiccup. "And you're right they are my friends. In fact, I didn't find them they found me."

"Your nuts," said Eret distastefully. "You duel in a fantasy world. Well, it's about time you grew up. I duel by using the power of destiny! And I never lose!"

Hiccup shook his head. "You're forgetting the most important thing. Duelling is about making friends and having fun. That's why it your dad designed card in the first place like my mum," said Hiccup. "And for your information I haven't stopped looking for her I'm just taking a different approach one that she would approve of."

Eret looked at his deck and remembered the happier times when he was with his father. He remembered how much he had helping his father designed the Demon Knights.

' _Hiccup is right_ ,' he said to himself. ' _My father created the Demon Knights to make me happy. What would he think of me now?_ _Maybe that's what's wrong with me, every time I use my Demon Knights all I feel is pain. What happened to me?'_

"Look at him!" Mildew growled. "Why is he just standing there? Do something for Thor's sake! You're supposed to be in charge of the school!"

"Will you relax," said Hiccup. "No one can concentrate with all that yelling so take it down a few!"

"Listen, runt!" Mildew snarled. "The only thing we'll be taking down as your dorm as soon as you lose."

Mildew's words hit Eret like a ton of bricks. ' _Wait a sec_ ,' he said to himself as he looked at Terror. ' _I should be using my Knights for good, not cause destruction. Otherwise, I'm no better than the thugs who took my father._ '

"Back to the duel," said Hiccup. "I now activate my Pyro's special ability, Pyro Aura."

Eret looked up and saw Pyro covered in a fiery aura.

"Here's how it works as long as I have a Dragon Knight on the field he gains 400 attack points with each spell and trap card on your side of the field."

Eret eyes widened as he looked down at his duel disk and saw his two cards were burning. He then turned and saw Pyro gaining strength. (ATK: 600-1400)

"And next thanks to my Spirit Soul Pyro is able to give him strength to another monster on my field," said Hiccup.

Being then shot out of Pyro and then entered into Scaldy, who roared as he felt a rush of power entering into his body. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2200)

"And now Scaldy take down his Terror," Hiccup commanded.

Scaldy placed his hands together forming a jet of boiling hot water and shot it straight at Terror, destroying him instantly.

Eret: 100

Hiccup: 1800

"No biggie," said Eret as he press a button on his duel disk. "Demon Banner! You remember, right? If one of my monsters get sent to the Graveyard I can use this to summon a Demon Knight from my deck. So meet Demon Knight Gluttony!"

Then appearing on the field was a large chubby warrior in demonic armour in a defence position. He was so large that his entire body consumes the card he was kneeling on. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 2600)

"That a whole lot of defence points for one Knight," said Hiccup.

"Told you, my Demon Knight are the coolest cards in the game and you haven't seen them all yet," said Eret. "But thanks for the props, I guess."

Eret then reached for his deck and drew. "Anyway, my move! Now get this, since you destroyed Terror its special ability activates. When it goes to the Graveyard I get two Terror Tokens to take its place and then attack points equal to half of the attack points of the monster that destroyed the original Terror."

Suddenly two tokens appeared on the field that bore a striking resemblance to Terror. (ATK: 0-1100)x2

"Next I play Mystical Typhoon," said Eret holding out the card. Sound their powerful gust of wind hit the arena. "Nice weather were having, isn't it? But your flaming body over there may not agree."

Seconds later, Hiccup's Spirit Soul was destroyed and Pyro faded away and returned to his hand.

"Whenever Spirit Soul destroyed the Dragon Spirit I used it on returns to my hand," Hiccup explained.

"And let's not forget without him on the field Scaldy gets weaker," Eret reminded.

Hiccup turned and saw Scaldy returning to his original attack strength. (ATK: 1800-800)

"Go! Token one, attack!" Eret commanded.

The first Terror Token then rushed out towards Scaldy and with one swipe of his claw, he was destroyed.

Eret: 100

Hiccup: 1500

"And now token number two, your turn!"

Hiccup looked up in time to see the second token and then struck him with his claws.

Eret: 100

Hiccup: 400

Hiccup almost fell to his knees, but managed to cape in self-study and looked at Eret.

"And that's that," said Eret.

"Ah, man," said Fishlegs.

"He's got no reserves," said Wartihog.

"This duel is going back and forth more times than I can count," said Ragnar.

"It is pretty close," Heather agreed.

"It's almost over," Mildew smirked.

Gobber looked down at Hiccup. ' _You can do this, lad_ ,' he said to himself.

"All right, my turn," said Hiccup as he drew. "Now I'll play the Shallow Grave. Now we each pick a monster and bring them back to the field, but they have to be in defence mode."

Hiccup then reached into his Graveyard. "I choose Dragon Knight Smidvarg."

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's white armoured Dragon Knight, who took up a defence position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

"And whenever he special summoned I can bring out two copies of Smidvarg from my deck," said Hiccup. "Now it's time for a triple threat."

Seconds later appearing on the field were two copies of Smidvarg, both of which stood side-by-side between the original one in a defence position.

"Ha, come on," said Eret dismissively. "Do you honestly think those three can stand a chance my Demon Knights? Like Pride!"

Then emerging on the field was none other than Pride himself, but this time he was in a defensive position.

"And when this big guys here or mine non-Demon Knights run for cover," said Eret and his two tokens vanished from the field. "But of course they get replaced with two new heroes. Like my Hunger and Desire."

Then appearing on the field were Hunger and desire both in a defensive position. (ATK: 1500/ 1300), (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"And Pride's defence points are equal to the sum of the attack points of all my Demon Knights."

Pride's eyes began to glow as his attack and defence points increased. (ATK: 0-2500/ DEF: 0-2500)

"You're not the only one who can cause an old friend," said Hiccup. "I summon Pryo in attack mode."

Then appearing for the second time was none other than Pyro.

"And thanks to your arena he gains 400 extra attack points."

Flames began to cover Pyro as he felt strength entering into his body. (ATK: 600-1000)

"Pyro attackers Desire… with Blazing Axe!"

Pyro extended his hand and began to form a blazing axe within it. He then swung at sending a burst of fire directly at Desire, destroying her.

Of course, with the destruction of Desire Pride roster a few points with her disappearance. (ATK: 2500-1700/ DEF: 2500-1700)

"Next I'll place these two cards face down the field and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed two cars in the spell and trap card zone.

"That's it, how lame," said Eret as he drew. "Watch the Pro, Pot of Greed."

Eret then drew two extra cards. "I pick up two and sacrifice Pride, plus my Gluttony and Hunger."

Suddenly three columns of light covered his three monsters. "I summon my Demon Knight Nightmare!"

Everyone looked up into the sky and gasped, because floating there was a monstrous looking man into demonic armour. He had back like wings, a pair of gauntlets that had extendable blades in his helmet completely hid everything apart from his mouth where they could plainly see a pair of fangs. (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 2800)

"Now that's what I call monster," said Hiccup.

"Great Scott," said Speedfist.

"Ah, man," said Fishlegs.

"Sam Hill," said Wartihog.

"That they had another attack points to end this duel," said Astrid fearfully.

"Indeed, if that thing is able to wager direct attack," Ragnar added.

"It's all over," Heather finished.

"Now Nightmare attackers Pyro!" Eret commanded.

Nightmare drew his blades and dark energy began to flow into them as he prepared for the final attack.

"Attack him!" Eret ordered.

Nightmare then flew down directly at Pyro with his blades raised.

"Not so fast, big guy," said Eret as he pressed a button on his duel disk at his facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card. "I activate Dragon Knight Bodyguard! Thanks to this card I can redirect your attack to one of my Dragon Knights."

Then suddenly the Smidvarg in the middle placed himself between Pyro and Nightmare. Nightmare's blade hit Smidvarg, destroying him and forcing him backwards.

Pyro simply watched as Smidvarg disintegrated. ' _I will let your sacrifice being vain_ ,' he promised. He then turned to Hiccup. ' _Hiccup, you must bring out Toothless._ '

"I'll place the facedown and end my turn," said Eret as he placed a card in the spell and trap card zone.

"Don't forget, with every spell and trap card you play Pyro get stronger," Hiccup reminded.

Flames then surrounded Pyro as he felt a surge of energy through his body. (ATK: 1000-1400)

Hiccup then looked at his deck. "It all comes down to this," said Hiccup as he drew.

"Not so fast," said Eret. "Go, Nightmare!"

Hiccup stared as Nightmare glowed purple and yelled in pain as energy flowed into his body.

"Did I tell you," said Eret. "Nightmare's special ability cut your life points in half every Standby Phase."

Eret: 100

Hiccup: 200

Hiccup panted as he regained his composure.

"He's almost out of points, guys," said Fishlegs.

"This ain't good," said Wartihog.

"One hit, and it's all over," said Speedfist.

"The kids done for," Mildew smirked.

"The duels reaching its end point," said Spitelout.

"Come on, Hiccup," said Gobber.

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "But I still got some fight left in me."

"Come on, there's not a card in your deck that can save you," said Eret.

"Maybe not in my old deck, but this one is another story," said Hiccup. "In fact, why don't I show you? By playing a new monster no one's ever seen before."

"What new monster?"

"You'll see, but first," said Hiccup. Then his field spell card slot opened. "I play the field spell, Dragon Sanctuary!"

Everyone then witnessed as the arena around them began to shatter. Seconds later, Hiccup and Eret were standing in an underground cavern full of grassy plains, raging waterfalls. In other words it was entirely peaceful.

"My Arena!" Eret cried.

"This card increases the attack points of any Dragon-Type by 500 points," Hiccup explained. "And now I sacrifice one of my Smidvargs' in order to play Dragon Knight Toothless."

One of the Smidvargs' then jumped into the air and began to glow and was soon replaced with Toothless, who landed on the ground. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And don't forget all my Dragon gain 500 extra attack points," Hiccup reminded.

Eret watched as Hiccup's three Dragon Knight began to gain power. (ATK: 2500-3000), (ATK: 1000-1500), (ATK: 500-1000)

"So what?" said Eret dismissively. "None of them still don't stand a chance against my Nightmare."

"Not yet," Hiccup smiled. "But I'm not done yet, because in case you've forgotten I've got a Dragon Spirit on my side of the field."

Toothless and Pyro looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"I'm creating a new monster by combining these two together through the power of Spirit Fusion," said Hiccup.

Then Pyro turn into flames and entered into Toothless' body. He then began to glow with a fiery aura.

Eret covered his eyes as a light from the flames had his eyes. "Wait, a sec," he said. "I remember this feeling. It's like… years back when I was a kid and duelling was still fun."

The light began to fade and their standing in front of Eret was Toothless. However, his armour was now right read, his helmet had horns and his hand and claws were more claw like. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"So, this is your new monster," said Hiccup.

"That's him," said Hiccup. "Dragon Knight Pyro Toothless and he had a special ability that will knock your socks off. You see he gains 400 attack points with each spell and trap card on the field. That makes a total of three cards, plus a bonus thanks to my field spell. Giving him a total 1700 attack point bonus."

Flames then began to surround Pyro Toothless as he felt power surging through his body. (ATK: 2500-4200)

"That's enough to beat my Nightmare," said Eret.

"Yep," said Hiccup. "That's the whole point! Pyro Toothless attack!"

Pyro Toothless extended his hand in a flaming battle axe appeared and with one at a swanky centre from wave of flames straight towards Nightmare.

"I activate Demon Guard," said Eret as he revealed his facedown card.

Nightmare then suddenly switched into defence mode as purple energy began to flow around his body. The wave of flames struck Nightmare, but he remained strong and fast and wasn't destroyed.

"Great," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure you remember my trap card," said Eret. "Thanks to this card I can equip it onto a Demon Knight and it can switch into defence mode and it can no longer be destroyed in battle."

"Nice counter," said Hiccup.

"Thank you, but you know flattery isn't going to get you anywhere. Stand back!" said Eret as he drew.

He then noticed that Pyro Toothless had vanished like Aqua Toothless. "I'm guessing that your Sanctuaries field spell card keeps your monster from vanishing again."

"That's right," said Hiccup. "As long as this card is in play, even though he's views were something else Toothless will be sticking around this time."

"Not quite," said Eret. "My Nightmare and I have other plans for him. First things first, I switch Nightmare to attack mode! So, stand up!"

Nightmare then twitched into his attack position.

"And then I'll equip him with this spell card," said Eret revealing the card he just drew which had the image of Nightmare holding a demonic long sword. "Demon Tornado Blade!"

Then a huge twin handed sword appeared in Nightmares hands. The braid was laser sharp and they handle resembled that of a demon's mouth.

"Don't forget, every time a new spell or trap card is played, Pyro Toothless get more points, 400 more," Hiccup reminded.

Flames once again appeared around Pyro Toothless as he felt his power increase. (ATK: 4200-4600)

"You think I care?" said Eret. "Please, not as long as I know that destiny has my back. Now attack!"

Nightmare then jumped into the air with his sword held high.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"That's weird," said Fishlegs.

"Yes, Eret's monster is weaker than Hiccup," Speedfist frowned.

"Then why would he engage him?" Wartihog frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Heather.

"I have a feeling that's equipped spell is about to change the tide," said Ragnar.

"Good guess," said Eret. "Just watch as Demon Tornado Blade changes the tide!"

Nightmare then held the sword up and at once it began to create a massive tornado that covered the entire field.

"Whenever a monster quit with Demon Tornado Blade attacks every single trap and spell card, apart from itself, is instantly destroyed," said Eret.

Hiccup then watched in horror as Eret's trap card vanished along with his facedown card and his Sanctuary card began to vanish from the field.

"Wonderful," said Mildew.

"That's it," said Spitelout.

"It's over," said Gobber in horror.

"And now Toothless loses a few attack points," said Eret.

Hiccup turned and saw that indeed Pyro Toothless weakened with the disappearance of several spell and trap cards. (ATK: 4600-2900)

"Now attack!" Eret ordered.

Nightmare then brought his blade down on top of Pyro Toothless, but then he blocked it with his fiery battleaxe. The two of them played on what looked like a tug-of-war and then to Eret's shock Nightmare's blade cracked.

"What?" Eret yelled.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup smiled. "Oh, you're wondering why my monster didn't bite the dust, aren't you?"

"Maybe," said Eret.

"Remember that facedown card you destroyed, well it a card called Spell Call," said Hiccup as he revealed the spell card. "Whenever this card is destroyed I'm able to set another spell card on the field."

"But my monster still has more attack points," said Eret in shock.

"Not quite, take a closer look at Nightmare," Hiccup smiled.

Eret looked at Nightmare and his eyes widened, because on his back was a small boy in purple Dragon Knight armour. He noticed that he was stabbing Nightmare in the back with a dagger.

"What's that?" Eret demanded.

"That's my Dragon Knight Pain," said Hiccup as he held up the monster card. "You see during any one of our Battle phase is I can send this guy to the graveyard and lower the attack points of one of my opponents monsters by 500 points."

Eret's eyes widened as he saw the power difference in both their monsters. (ATK: 2900-3300), (ATK: 3400-2900)

' _Impossible! That means Hiccup wins and Wrinkly said me I was destined to win,'_ Eret stared. ' _Could it be Hiccup is even more powerful than destiny?_ '

Nightmare then began to crack himself and seconds later he exploded which then struck Eret.

Eret: 0

Hiccup: 200 (Winner!)

Eret fell to his knees in defeat.

"Not a bad match," said Hiccup as a hologram is faded.

"He won!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Well done, soldier!" Wartihog cheered.

"I never had any doubt in you," Ragnar smiled.

"That was quite the duel, good show," said Speedfist.

"I know my heart was beating fifteen times a minute," said Heather with a hand over her heart.

"At least Hiccup save the dorm," Astrid smiled.

Eret then made his way over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I don't say this much, but I'm impressed," said Eret. He then narrowed his eyes. "Now look, I don't intend to lose again. So, you better enjoy this moment while it lasts."

"Of course," said Hiccup. "The way I see it is we don't count our first duel, because you let me win. So, that means were tied."

"Yeah," Eret nodded. He then walked off. "Well, not for much longer."

"I don't believe it," said Mildew. "A professional can beat that slacker."

"Serves you right," Gobber smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this for some time."

"At least he decided not to enrol as a student," said Spitelout.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," said Gobber looking up.

Spitelout and Mildew turned in to their horror they found Eret standing there.

"I kind of like it here," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "A matter of fact, I think I'll be moving in. But I like to sleep late so no classes before noon."

"Do whatever you want," Gobber shrugged. "Just don't interfere with our classes."

* * *

Eret made his way outside and discover that it was still foggy, he then pulled out his mobile phone and attempted to call Wrinkly.

"The number you are trying to reach is not in service," said the answering phone. "No further information available."

Eret switch off his phone and frowned. "Okay, I need some answers, Wrinkly. Where are you? And what is this society of light?"

He remembered his previous conversation with Snotlout and wondered how he knew his manager's name. Also, he knew that Hiccup would show up before it even happened. Something didn't add up.

"Just how many secrets have you kept?" he wondered. "How many lies have you told? I'm going to find out." He then looked back at the campus, knowing that Hiccup and his friends were still inside. "I have a feeling I know why you're so obsessed with Hiccup. He's not a threat to me, he's a threat to you."

* * *

Dragon Knight Pain

ATK: 500/ DEF: 400

2 level

FIRE

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard and lower the attack point of one of your opponents monsters on the field by 500 point until the end of the turn.

Dragon Spirit Ventus

ATK: 700/ DEF: 500

Level 3

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has twice as many life points as you. Once per turn, if your life points equal or lower than your opponents you gain 500 life points with each card in your opponent's hand.

Dragon Spirit Pyro

ATK: 600/ DEF: 500

Level 3

FIRE

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. This card gains 400 attack points for each spell and trap card your opponent controls.

Demon Knight Terror

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

Level 5

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card can attack your opponent twice once per turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card was destroyed since your last Standby Phase: You can Special Summon 2 "Terror Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?). Their tie points equal to half the attack points of the monster destroyed this card. This card must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect.

Demon Knight Gluttony

ATK: 200/ DEF: 2600

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card is attached while in defence position it is switched to attack mode.

Demon Knight Nightmare

ATK: 3400/ DEF: 2800

Level 8

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 'Demon Knights', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. As long as this card's face up on the field your opponent loses half their life points during each of their Standby Phases.

Dragon Knight Pyro Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

7 stars

FIRE

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Pyro.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.

Spirt Soul

Continuous spell card

Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Dragon Spirit" monster from your hand to the same side of the field as the selected monster. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned by this effect. When this card is removed from the field, return the Special Summoned monster to its owner's hand.

Card image: Pyro sharing his powers with Toothless

Demon Knight Arena

Field spell card

When an 'Demon Knight' monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

Card Image: demonic version of arena in How to Train Your Dragon

Dragon Sanctuary

Field spell card

As long as this card is face up on the field all Dragon-type monsters gain 500 extra attack points. Fusion Monsters that list "Dragon Knight Toothless" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Fusion Deck.

Card image: the Dragon Sanctuary in How You Train Your Dragon 2

Demon Tornado Blade

Equip spell

Equip only to a 'Demon Knight' monster. When the equipped monster attacks, destroy all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Card image: Nightmare holding a demonic long sword


	17. Dormitory Demolition

The next day, in a staff meeting, Mildew continued his ambition to tear down the red dorm. However, Gobber stood firm and slammed his hand onto the desk.

"That dorm is staying where it is," he said firmly.

"Over my dead body," Mildew growled.

"We probably don't have longer that," Gobber spat.

"Easy now," said Spitelout.

"You can't ordered the demolition," said Gobber rising to his feet. "You lack the authority."

"True," Mildew admitted. "But I have ways of getting what I want and Spitelout is with me."

"Is he?" said Gobber raising an eyebrow at Spitelout.

"Up to a point," Spitelout admitted. "Though I believe that destroying the dorm is more trouble than it's worth."

"Traitor," Mildew snarled.

"Your obsession of tearing down a dorm will be the end of you," said Gobber.

The other staff members just looked at the two of them as if they were watching a ping-pong match and were getting tired of this argument.

"Those slackers deserve it!"

"I happened to be the headmaster of that dorm and those are my students you're threatening!"

"Those Slifer Reds are ruining this school's reputation," said Mildew as he sat down.

"You haven't done much with this school's reputation either," Gobber pointed out. "And right now some of our best students are in that dorm."

"Correction, only one and he is your favourite pupil," said Mildew.

"The Red Dorm stays and that is final," said Gobber as he sat down.

"Then in the tradition of this school let's settle the matter with a duel," said Mildew.

"Agreed," said Gobber. "If you win the dorm gets torn down, but if I win the dorm stays where it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs had just ran back from the campus to inform the others of what had just transpired.

"They're gonna tear down our dorm," said Hiccup staring at his friend.

"Are you certain?" Speedfist asked.

"Who is your source, private?" Wartihog asked.

"Guys, one at a time," said Ragnar.

"I heard them," said Fishlegs, panting. "Gobber and Mildew were arguing about it in the conference room."

"Come on," said Speedfist. "Mildew has been threatening to do that for the past month, Fishlegs."

"He's all talk," said Wartihog.

"I wouldn't be too sure that," said Heather looking up.

They turned and saw Gobber and Midlew making their way to the dorm. Gobber's prosthetic had only turn into a duel disk and Mildew was wearing a duel disk similar to Spitelout. It was any wonder that he was able to carry it let alone duel with it.

"Let's get this over with," said Gobber. "The sooner I win the sooner we can get back to more important matters."

"This is an important matter," said Mildew.

"Once Stoick comes back, who for you out on your ear if you succeed," said Gobber.

"Bah, the man is completely vanished," said Mildew dismissively.

"Looks like there going to duel," said Fishlegs.

"You think Gobber has what it takes?" Wartihog asked.

"I don't know," said Speedfist. "I've never actually seen Mildew duel."

"No one has," said Heather.

"Until now that is," said Ragnar.

"Let's just hope he wins," said Hiccup.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup and the others were watching as Gobber and Spitelout took their respective positions.

Snotlout was looking down at them from his dorm and turn his head snobbishly. He had a bucket of white paint in his hand was planning to paint his room.

"How lame," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Remember, when I win you can say goodbye to your dorm," said Mildew.

"And if I when you start this insane project of yours," said Gobber.

Hiccup frowned when he saw the builders on the right side of the dorm. "Why are there builders next to our dorm?" he frowned.

"No idea," said Ragnar. "But I'm more concerned with the huge digger that parked on the left side."

Everyone turned and saw that indeed there was a large digger just next to the dining hall and manning it was none other than Spitelout.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Astrid.

Meanwhile, Snotlout had started painting his room white. He was on a support beam as he began painting the roof.

"Red? Yellow? Blue? None of it makes any difference," he said as he continued to paint. "Because soon every kid in the school will leave their dorm and join the Society of Light."

Outside, however, the duel was about to start.

"This is your last chance to save face, Gobber," said Mildew. "Now that anything can save your face, but still under now and I won't embarrass you."

"The embarrassment will be yours for challenging me in the first place," said Gobber firmly.

"Remind me not to get on Gobber's bad side," Hiccup whispered.

Ragnar nodded in agreement.

"Let duel!" said Gobber and Mildew in unison at the activated their duel disk.

Gobber: 4000

Mildew: 4000

"I'll go first," said Mildew as his duel disk automatically drew a card for him. "I'll start with my Toy Soldier in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was what only can be described as a tin soldier with a pop rifle. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 300)

"Cute little fella," Fishlegs squealed.

"Don't be fooled," said Speedfist.

"It's dangerous," said Hiccup.

"Dangerous indeed," said Mildew. He then placed four card in the spell and trap card zone. "Now then, I'll place four cards down and I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Gobber as he drew. "First I'll send my Machina Gearframe and Defender to the Graveyard." He then placed his two machines card into his Graveyard. "This allows me to summon my Machina Fortress in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large tank with arms and a cannon on its shoulder. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600)

"You by sending monsters from my hand to the Graveyard levels total eight I can special summon this monster without a sacrifice," said Gobber.

"That's a heck of a frontline," said Wartihog.

"That little tank of yours gonna scare anyone, Gobber," said Mildew. "Besides, tactics are what count and my armies well prepared."

"You have one soldier," Gobber pointed out.

"One soldier and a cannon," Mildew counted. He then pressed the button on his duel disk. "Toy Cannon!"

One of his face down card revealed and seconds later a cannon and a few more soldiers appeared.

"And now thanks to my Cannon your rusty old monster is forced into defence mode," said Mildew.

The soldiers began to road a cannon ball into the cannon and aimed it at Gobber's Fortress.

"Ready. Aim. Now fire!" Mildew commanded.

The soldiers then let the cannon and cover their ears and seconds later they fired a cannon ball straight at Fortress. It knocked it with such force that it began to take on a defensive position and one of its arm struck Gobber accidentally.

"Not a bad move," Gobber grunted.

"Now for the best part," said Mildew. "Toy Cannon takes 400 of your life points."

Gobber: 3600

Mildew: 4000

"And don't forget about our deal," said Mildew. "Every time you lose a few life points my demolition crew will take a piece of that dorm."

Gobber turned as Spitelout struck the Dorm with the digger taking a chunk out of the dining hall.

Unfortunately for Snotlout, who was inside at the time, the bucket of paint he had felt the support beam and landed on top of his head.

"What's the deal," said Hiccup.

"I guess we know why the diggers here," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," said Mildew. "The more life points that Chancellor loses the more that shovelled tears into your dorm."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Mildew," said Gobber. "It's still my turn and now summon my Machina Sniper in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was a tall machine with long arms and holding a sniper rifle. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800)

"Now I'll have attack your soldier," said Gobber.

Sniper aimed his rifle directly at the soldier and pull the trigger sending a blast directly at it.

"Not so fast," said Mildew as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my trap card, Negate Attack. Thanks to this card in the gate your tag and ends the Battle Phase."

A board has appeared in front of Toy Soldier and the blast that Sniper just fired vanished into thin air.

"Is there anything else?" Gobber sneered.

"There is, my last trap card," said Mildew pressing a button on his duel disk. "My Gulliver Chain."

Suddenly emerging from the ground were chains that wrap themselves around Machina Fortress, holding it in place.

"My Fortress," said Gobber.

"Listen up," said Mildew. "Should you try switching that hunk of junk into attack mode the entire thing will be ripped to shreds."

"That I have no choice, but to end my turn," said Gobber.

"Come on," said Speedfist. "Gobber had right where he wanted him. Summoning that Fortress to the field was no easy task."

"Who cares," said Astrid. "Mildew rendered it practically rendered it useless with just one move. He's good."

"Don't count Gobber out just yet," said Hiccup.

Snotlout was still in his room and was trying to wash the paint off his face.

"Can't I get a moment's peace round here," he muttered.

"It's my move," said Mildew and his duel disk sort out another card. "I forgot to mention one thing, if my Toy Soldier is on the field during a change of turns I can automatically draw two more Toy Soldiers from my deck and summon them to the field."

Mildew pulled his deck out of his duel disk and began looking for the other copies of Toy Soldier. Seconds later two more Toy Soldier appeared on the field right next to the first. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 300)x2.

"Now I activate this, my Force March!" said Mildew holding out the spell card. "That means that my wooden battalion gets the storm the battlefield. Feast your eyes on the march of the Toy Soilders."

The three Toy Soilders stood to attention and began to march ferociously at Gobber.

"Prepare to move, troops. Now charge. Charge! Charge!" Mildew ordered.

Gobber noticed that as they reached him they all panted and taking deep breaths. (ATK: 800-400)

"Looks like you post your soldiers to hard," said Gobber. "You have a lot to learn when it comes to leading men into battle."

"Actually this is all part of my master plan," said Mildew.

"I'm lost," said Wartihog.

"Me too," said Fishlegs.

"Any thoughts, Hiccup?" Speedfist asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Hiccup.

"I activate, Fife and Drum Corps," said Mildew as he revealed a second spell card.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a marching band and they appeared to be bolstering the Toy Soilders morale.

"Do not tell you I had a plan," Mildew smirked. "Those instruments just doubled my Soldiers attack points, don't you love a marching band?"

Gobber then watched as the Toy Soldiers got to their feet. (ATK: 400-800)

"All right, Soldiers carry out your attack!" Mildew ordered as the Toy Soidlers aimed their rifles at Gobber. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

"I wouldn't want to be Gobber," said Hiccup.

The Toy Soidlers then fired a rifles firing corks directly at Gobber. One slammed him across the head, the second of his neck and, most unfortunately, the last one hid him in between the legs.

All the boys cringed as Astrid and Heather looked away.

"That didn't look like fun," said Wartihog.

"You can say that again," said Fishlegs.

"That had a smart," said Ragnar.

Gobber then fell to his knees, clutching his privates.

Gobber: 1200

Mildew: 4000

"That cut you down to size," Mildew laughed.

"That was a dirty trick," Gobber asked with tears in his eyes. "If you think this is going to start me you got another thing coming. Out take you down just as soon as I regain all my faculties."

"At least he's still in there," said Wartihog.

"You don't think we should call a hospital?" Fishlegs asked.

"Gobber lost an arm and a leg, I think you can handle… that," said Ragnar in the back of his head.

"Rag's right, he'll pull through," said Hiccup.

Spitelout then took out another chunk from the dorm now only about half of it remain standing.

Inside Snotlout had buckets of white paint all over him.

"I'm trying to paint here, people!" Snotlout roared.

Gobber grimaced as he looked to the dorm.

"I'm not done," said Mildews as he pressed the button on his duel disk and his last card revealed itself. "Now it's time to implement the Unequal Treaty. Under this pact, every time you draw card from your deck you agree to lose 100 points and as for me your life points loss becomes my life points gain."

Mildew laughed. "Can't you see? I know every one of your strategies. I've watched you duel and studied your moves."

' _Hardly fair, no one seen him duel,_ ' Gobber grumbled to himself.

"You can tell it, Gobber!" Hiccup called. "Remember what you told us? Great duellists think on their feet, when you're old strategies start working try some new ones."

"Mildew you know what makes a good teacher a great teacher?" said Gobber.

"Just duel!" Mildew spat. "I don't have time for your riddles, Chancellor! Stop stalling, I've got a dorm to crush."

"Mildew, I've taught all sorts of students through my many years as a teacher and the most important thing I discovered is that through that experience comes this," said Gobber. "A good… No, a great teacher is one that can learn from his students."

"Absolute nonsense," said Mildew.

"Very well, then let's get on with the duel. As I recall it's my turn," said Gobber as he drew.

"Oh, Chancellor? Did you forget the terms of our treaty? Since you drew you lose 100 life points and I'll happily take them," said Mildew.

Gobber grimaced as he felt his life points diminishing.

Gobber: 1100

Mildew: 4100

"It won't be long now," said Mildew.

"It's not over until it ends," said Gobber. "A student taught me that. I now summon my Machina Soilder in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was a robotic solider with green armour and a sword instead of an arm. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll play the spell card Machina Armored Unit," said Gobber placing a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now whenever one of my Machines are destroyed in battle I can summon one monster from my deck as long as it has the same attribute and lower attack points."

"Excellent move," said Speedfist.

"Yeah, with that card he can refortify his troops," said Wartihog.

"Now I'll have Machina Sniper and Solider destroyed two of our soldiers," said Gobber.

Mildew grimaced. ' _I had an expected him to counter so quickly_.'

Gobber's machines then charged at Mildew's Toy Soldiers. Sniper destroyed one with it sniper rifle and Solider destroyed another with a swipe of its sword.

Gobber: 1100

Mildew: 2300

"Now says you are destroying the dorm, I'll rebuild with every life point you lose," said Gobber. He then turned to the builders. "Boys, do your thing!"

"Ready," said the foreman.

"Oh, yeah," said the builders.

Hiccup and the others watched in amazement as the builders began repairing the dorm with unprecedented speed.

Of course, this was unpleasant for Snotlout, who still remained in the event of everything going on. He was right now covering his ears as he tried to block out the noises coming from the builders.

"Oh, come on," he grumbled. "Please, this is ridiculous."

Soon the workers managed to repair a good chunk of the dorm.

"Those guys must be the world's fastest builders," said Hiccup amazed.

"It's your move now," said Gobber.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be. Well, you asked for it," said Mildew as his duel disk released another card. "I activate Crowning of the Emperor! Now I can sacrifice one Toy Solider to summon Toy Emperor!"

His Solider was soon consumed by a burst of light and seconds later taken its place was a Georgian captain on horseback with a sabre at the ready. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 800)

"And the battle wages on, Toy Emperor attack his Sniper now!" Mildew ordered.

Toy Emperor galloped towards Sniper and struck it with his sword causing it to explode.

Gobber: 600

Mildew: 2300

The digger then took out another chunk of the Red Dorm.

"Don't forget thanks to my Armored Unit spell card I can summon a replacement monster," said Gobber as he began looking for his deck. "And I think another Machina Solider will do just fine."

A second Soldier then appeared on the field in a defence position.

"My Emperor also has an ability," said Mildew. "Whenever he destroys a monster I can take any trap card from my deck and instantly added to my hand. I'll then layered face down the field and end my turn."

Mildew smiled. ' _Thanks to my Blast Held by a Tribute, if he's foolish enough to attack me with a monster he Tribute Summoned I'll be able to destroy it and inflict 1000 points of damage to him. Then it's goodbye Red Dorm_.'

"My draw," said Gobber as he drew.

"Don't forget, it's gonna cost you 100 life points," Mildew reminded. "Did you forget about our Unequal Treaty?"

Gobber: 500

Mildew: 2400

"You've only got 500 points left, this is going to be your final move," Mildew laughed.

' _It is my final move and it'll end in his defeat_ ,' said Gobber to himself. He then looked at Mildew. "This gets complicated so listen up. But I activate my Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards along as I discard two of them."

"What?" Mildew stared. "Did you forget the image card you draw you lose 100 life points and I gain those points."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," said Gobber as he drew.

He winced as he felt his life points training away.

Gobber: 200

Mildew: 2700

"Why did he do that?" Fishlegs frowned.

"It was a risky move, but it might have paid off," said Hiccup.

"Agreed, if he got the card he needed," Speedfist nodded.

"Let's just hope he got them," said Ragnar.

Gobber then discarded two cards from his hand. "Now I switch my Machina Fortress into attack mode!"

"You're completely losing it," said Mildew. "Did you forget that Gulliver Chain has your monster wrapped up in chains? Once the changes barrel position it will be destroyed."

Sure enough as Machina Fortress tried to enter into its barrel position it was with the shreds by the chains and there was nothing left but large chunks of metal.

"Just as I hoped," said Gobber.

"You're losing on purpose now," said Mildew.

"It's something called strategy, something you clearly know nothing about," said Gobber.

Then suddenly there was a large rumbling sound and everyone stared as the chunks of metal behind Gobber began to take form. In no time at all now standing there was a creature that resembled Machina Fortress, but it had legs and extra pieces red and orange pieces on its chest. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1500)

"What happened?" Mildew yelled.

"My Machina Megaform's special ability," Gobber smiled. "You see when it's in the Graveyard and a Machina Fortress is destroyed I can remove it from the game and summon Machina Megaform in its place."

"But I never sent that thing to the Graveyard," said Mildew.

"No, but I did when I use my Graceful Charity," said Gobber. "And now it's time for me to finish this duel. Machina Megaform destroy his Toy Emperor with… Mega Cannon!"

Machina Megaform aimed its cannon down at Toy Emperor and Mildew watched in horror as it fired. The blast struck Toy Emperor and caused a massive explosion.

Gobber: 200

Mildew: 2400

"And don't forget about my two Machina Soldiers," said Gobber. "Because now they can get a piece of the action."

Mildew eyes widened in horror as the two Machina Soldiers readied their blades.

"It can't be," said Mildew as he backed away slowly. "My strategy was flawless! Where could I have gotten wrong?"

"Your first mistake was challenging me," said Gobber. "And then you had the nerve of my students worthless and that's when you cross the line!"

"Dad would be proud," said Hiccup with a small smile.

"Okay my Soldiers attack is life points directly!" Gobber commanded.

Mildew could only watch in horror as the two Machina Soldiers charged at him and struck him with their blades.

Gobber: 200 (Winner!)

Mildew: 0

"And that's that," said Gobber at the holograms faded.

"Excellent manoeuvres!" Wartihog yelled.

"Good work out there, Major," said Hiccup saluting.

Gobber smiled and saluted back.

Snotlout finally stepped outside and then that half the dorm was destroyed and workmen were busy rebuilding it.

"What's up?" he blinked. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Once the workers had finished preparing the dorm, Phlegma and her assistant presented them with sandwiches.

"Tasty nibbles, boys," said Phlegma as she handed them the sandwiches. "Thanks all your hard work."

"I don't suppose it was too much to ask to give the place a makeover?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

Gobber simply shook his head. "I tell other conditions than this when I was in the army, consider yourself lucky."

"I didn't think so," Hiccup sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure my dad would be very proud of you from defending the dorm."

"I know, lad," Gobber nodded. "But I wish he'd hurry up and come back, because all this Chancellor stuff is wearing me down."

"You can't deny it's not boring," said Ragnar. "And anyway I thought you been through tough conditions in the army?"

"Sometimes I think I should have stayed in Afghanistan than take another position here," Gobber joked.

All of them laughed.


	18. Obelisk White

Dogsbreath and Clueless along with a few other Obelisks were making their way up the stairs when the door swung open and they turned to find Snotlout standing there.

"Long time no see, boys," he said.

"Snotlout?" Dogsbreath stared.

"What are you doing here?" Clueless asked. "You're a Slifer Red now."

"Yeah, so what's with the white threads?" Dogsbreath smirked. "You try to start a new trend or something?"

Snotlout simply smirked. "You might say that. Here's the deal losers Obelisk Blue, Slifer Red there all just a big joke. If you want to be where it's at then come with me. And see the Light!"

"What light?" Dogsbreath blinked. "And who do you think you are calling our dorm a joke?"

"Yeah, you're just jealous," said Clueless. "Because your dad kicked you out of Obelisk Blue."

Snotlout laughed. "Me jealous of you dorks? I'm an elite member of the most powerful organisation in the world. The Society of Light!"

"Uh, yeah," said Dogsbreath, who just simply gave him a funny look. "Well, good luck with that, but we were just leaving."

"Yeah, so why don't you do the same?" said Clueless.

"I think what you boys need is a demonstration of the Society's power," said Snotlout with a smile on his face.

"What? You gonna duel all of us?" Dogsbreath stared as if he was mad.

They all laughed.

Snotlout smirked. "Why not, I can spare a few minutes."

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" said Dogsbreath.

Snotlout then extended his hand and activated his duel disk. "I'm infused with the power of the Light and soon you will feel it to."

It was at that point that the Obelisks realise that he wasn't joking and were now actually afraid.

"It's show time," said Snotlout.

A few minutes later there was a huge explosion that consumed the entire Blue Dorm.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were just hanging out outside the campus when the twins rushed over to them panic stricken.

"It's an emergency!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Don't tell you cause another explosion," said Astrid.

"That's not an emergency," said Ruffnut.

"But what is an emergencies what happened to my dorm," said Tuffnut.

"Well, there have been some weird things going on around here lately," Astrid admitted. "But this better be legit."

"I'm with you, Astrid," Heather nodded. "This had better not be a wild goose chase."

Soon they were all running to the Obelisk Blue Dorm as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Trust me you'll freak out when you see it," said Tuffnut.

* * *

They turned round the corner and at once their eyes were blinded by a bright light. When the eyes adjusted they just stared at what was in front of them. The Obelisk Blue Dorm was now the Obelisk White Dorm.

"Is that the Blue barracks?" Wartihog groaned.

"Not anymore," said Fishlegs.

"Someone has been merry with the paint," said Ragnar.

Astrid then noticed lying outside the door was none other than Agnar.

"It's my brother," said Astrid running over to him.

"Is he okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid," said Agnar weakly. "The whole dorms gone nuts, I tried to do something, but I was just too late."

Ragnar then looked at Tuffnut. "Don't you know what's going on?"

"I was in the dorm at the time," said Tuffnut. "Me and my sis were making more explosives."

"Of course," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Anyway, there with _him_ now," said Agnar.

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Hiccup as he looked at the doors.

Everyone looked up and saw the Obelisks, all of them now wearing white jackets and holding up a chair on their shoulders and sitting on it looking quite smug was none other than Snotlout.

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Astrid.

"It's good to be the Snot," Snotlout smirked. "And this is just the start, because soon I'll see to that the entire world sees the Light!"

"All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Snot! All hail the Snot!" the Obelisks chanted.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "This is what Aqua warned me about," he said. "She said that there was some sort of society called the Society of Light that wants to destroy the darkness."

"Snotlout's mentioned that name quite a few times while you are hopping from different dimensions," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," said Snotlout. "But this all can be made possible if it wasn't for one person. Old Wrinkly!"

"All hail Master Wrinkly!"

Hiccup frowned. ' _It can't be him. There's no way he would do something like this._ '

"Who's Wrinkly?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I think he's Eret's manager," said Ragnar.

"That's right, dork," said Snotlout. "But he's so much more than just that losers manager. Wrinkly holds all the answers to the greatest questions of the multi-verse!"

They all stared at one another.

"That boy is a few cards short of a full deck," said Wartihog.

"He sat in the sunlight my brother," said Heather.

"The only crazy ones are you people!" Snotlout snapped. "Because when it comes to the truth you're all in the dark! But face me in a duel and I'll show you the Light!"

"Fine," said Hiccup stepping forwards. "Anything to knock you back to your senses."

"Hold on," said Astrid getting to her feet.

Everyone looked at her.

"I may not live here anymore, but I'm still on Obelisk," said Astrid.

"As I," said Heather.

"You mean the two of you want to duel him?" said Ruffnut.

"But he's insane, more than usual," said Tuffnut.

"No, only I'll be duelling him," said Astrid firmly. She then gave an apologetic look to Heather. "I'm sorry Heather, but it has to be me."

"Fine, but his from me," said Heather.

"Anyway, he shouldn't be too hard to beat if he's insane, right?" said Astrid.

"Wrong," said Agnar. "Trust me, Astrid. All of those guys duelled him and lost. Then he turned them into mindless robots."

"I would have said zombies, but you know… ever way," said Ragnar.

"Well it's up to me to save them," said Astrid firmly. She then glared at Snotlout. "All right, Snotlout you ready to do this?"

"Are you ready to see the Light?" Snotlout smirked. "Because guess what? I only know how it's going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Old Wrinkly was sorting through his tarot cards. He was completely perplexed in what had just happened when Hiccup battled against Eret.

"This is most puzzling," he frowned. "My predictions never fail. According to the cards, Hiccup was to suffer a devastating loss. Yet somehow he won."

Then one of the cards toppled over and landed on the floor. It had a picture of an emperor, who was right side up.

His eyes widened. "The right side up Prince. Interesting, it's time for a changing of the guard. Eret is of no use to me, the cards have spoken. Hiccup Haddock, is the one I need."

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk Duel Academy, everyone was within the arena. The place was completely packed with white Obelisks as Snotlout and Astrid took the field.

"I've been waiting for this moment ever since we met," Snotlout smiled. "Because when I defeat you you'll finally be where you belong. Standing right beside my side as we basked in the Light. It's your destiny, Astrid."

"Before you are just an annoying, now you've crossed over into creepy," said Astrid.

"You're just jealous, because I can see into the future," said Snotlout.

Hiccup and the others just stared at him.

"Hey, that's right," said Snotlout. "I can predict things before they happen. It's just one of the many perks of being a preferred member of the Society of Light."

"Is that so?" said Astrid sceptically. "I bet I know another one of your perks… a white room complete with padded walls. Did you happen to see that in your future, Snotlout?"

Snotlout merely chuckled. "I don't expect you to believe me. That will come in time when I win and you join the Society of Light!"

The Obelisks cheered at the top of their voices.

"All right, Snotlout," said Astrid as she held out her duel disk. "Time to knock some sense into you."

"Let duel!" they cried at the activated their duel disk.

Astrid: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

"I'll start," said Snotlout as he drew. "I activate the spell card, Inferno White!" Instead of a spell card into his spell and trap card zone at once a white circle appeared around him. "So for the rest of this duel you get to see my entire hand."

Snotlout hand then appeared over his head which contained Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Mystical Space Typhoon, Chthonian Polymer and Level Modulation.

"You see, Astrid. The Society doesn't believe in keeping secrets," said Snotlout. "And since I already know I'm going to win why should I have anything to hide?"

Astrid frowned. ' _This must be a trick, even Snotlout isn't that dumb_.'

"I play Armed Dragon LV3," said Snotlout.

Seconds later his tiny yellow scaled dragon appeared on the field. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900)

"Then I'll throw this guy facedown and I'll call it a turn," said Snotlout as he places Mystical Space Typhoon facedown.

"Once the point?" Wartihog frowned. "Even though it's facedown we know what he just played."

"Yeah, kidda takes the thrill away," Fishlegs agreed. "Now that we can see his hand there are no surprises."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," said Hiccup crossing his arms. Everyone looked up at him. "For starters he play that card for a reason I don't think it was just so he could show his hand to Astrid."

"You think it has another effect?" said Ragnar.

"Yeah, why else would he show his hand," said Hiccup.

"He's right," said Agnar. "I was totally surprised by his move."

"Surprised by how dumb it was?" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, even we wouldn't do that," said Ruffnut.

"Actually, it was pretty smart," said Agnar.

"Come again?" said Heather. "I still don't see the brillians in it in it."

"Think his strategy as a song," said Agnar. "If he shares all the lyrics with us then we can sing along and it will be a hit."

"Now I'm even more confused," said Tuffnut scratching his head.

"Here we go," said Astrid as she drew.

"Oh, did I mention my spell card has another effect?" Snotlout smirked. "You're gonna love this, every time another turn passes you take a whopping 600 points of damage."

Astrid and felt a burning sensation on his skin as she felt her life points drop.

Astrid: 3400

Snotlout: 4000

"I knew it," said Hiccup. "Thanks to that spell card at take damage each and every turn. She has to finish this quickly or she'll lose."

"I summon Valkyrie Strategist in attack mode," said Astrid.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Astrid's redhead strategist, who looked at Snotlout as if shielding you how to beat him. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 500)

"And I'm not done yet," said Astrid as she inserted a spell card into a spell and trap card zone. "I play my Valkyrie Wing spell card!" She held out a spell card with an image of Valkyrie Strategist with a pair of Pegasus wings on her back. She then looked at her Strategist. "It's time to earn your wing girlfriend."

Suddenly a pair of Pegasus wings appeared on Strategist's back and she flew into the air.

Astrid then looked at Snotlout. ' _Now if all goes according to plan, Snotlout is going to destroy my Angel Wing by activating his Mystical Space Typhoon. So, what's he waiting for? Just play it.'_

"He's pretty creepy," said Ruffnut.

"Typical guy," said Heather.

"She is pretty wound up," said Fishlegs.

"Typical girl," said Wartihog.

Heather and Ruffnut then turned and glared at them.

Astrid couldn't wait any longer. "By Valkyrie wing might lower my monsters attack points by 200, but in exchange she is able to attack directly and that means I can attack you with more power than I would normally would have."

Strategist did look a bit weaker, but still kept her cowardly to look on her face. (ATK: 1200-1000)

"Now attack on directly with… Maiden Kick!"

Strategist then flew straight towards Snotlout, albeit with her points now lowered.

She then struck Snotlout with a powerful kick and then flew back to Astrid's field. However, Snotlout did look bothered at the slightest.

"Is your ballet recital over?" Snotlout asked dismissively.

Astrid: 3400

Snotlout: 3000

"Now I'll throw down two facedowns," said Astrid as she inserted to cars in her spell and trap card zone is. "And then I'll—"

"And then I'll step in," Snotlout interrupted.

Astrid stared at him in confusion.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Snotlout smirked. "You already know what my facedown card is? So did you think I would use it? Oh, wait… I know." He then pressed the button on his duel disk. "You weren't sure _when_ I would use it."

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Or what card I would use it on."

Once a spell card revealed itself a massive gust of wind blew across the field and struck one of Astrid's facedown cards. It revealed itself to be Hallowed Life Barrier and destroyed it.

Snotlout chuckled. "If only you were able to see into the future, like I can."

Astrid smirked. ' _There's no way Snotlout is psychic, psycho maybe, but not psychic. If he really could see into the future, he would have destroyed my other facedown card, because that's the one I plan to use to destroy his Armed Dragon. As soon as upgrades his LV3 Dragon for a LV5 Dragon I'll do is activate my Pure Pupil and send his monster straight to the Graveyard._ '

"My move, check this out," said Snotlout as he drew. The card he drew was his Level Down, but Astrid was waiting for him to activate his Dragon's ability.

"Astrid, be careful!" Fishlegs called. "Snotlout is probably is going to activate his Dragon special ability."

"And play a stronger one," Wartihog added.

Everyone waited for what they expected, but for some reason like before Snotlout was doing the complete opposite.

' _Well, we all know what you're going to do so just do it?_ ' Astrid said to herself.

"Do you really think I'm gonna walk into your little trap?" Snotlout scoffed. "Not in your life. Maybe the old Snotlout would've, but the new and improved Snotlout knows better. You're targeting my dragon with your facedown card."

Astrid grimaced, this was not going as she planned.

"As soon as it evolves to a LV5 you're going to blast it off the field. With Pure Pupil!"

Astrid's eyes widened in shock. "But how did you know that?"

"It will all be clear when I win," Snotlout smirked. "And you stand by my side where you belong."

Astrid just stared at him and could have sworn that she sensed a second presence within the duelling field.

"Maybe revealing his entire hand was in such a bad tactic after all," said Snotlout.

"How do you figure?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Because Astrid is trying to predict his movements," said Hiccup.

"Is not supposed to be a good thing?"

"Not like this," said Agnar grimly. "Snotlout totally through Astrid off her game. Since she could see his hand she's trying to predict his moves, but instead of showing her usual confident she keeps second-guessing herself. She is distracted, she is more worried about his cards than her own. If she doesn't snap out of it then she's going to lose."

Ragnar frowned and looked at Hiccup. "Isn't he using assault a similar strategy you usually use? You know moving your opponent to where you want them to be."

"Hey," Hiccup nodded. "However, he's taken it to a whole new level."

"No way Snotlout smart enough to do that on his own," said Heather.

"Don't you get it, this is not the same Snotlout as before," said Hiccup. "This one is actually using pure strategy rather than brute force."

"Come on, Astrid!" Fishlegs called.

"Forget about him!" Wartihog yelled. "Worry about your own manoeuvres now!"

"Too late for that," said Snotlout. "Hey, Astrid? Did you figure out what I'm gonna do next? I'm activating my Level Down spell. And thanks to this card the LV5 Dragon my hand decreases by two levels. So, I can play without a sacrifice. Didn't see that coming, did you?"

This was really not going as Astrid had planned, Snotlout had smashed through her strategy. She especially this unpredictability from Hiccup, but not from Snotlout.

"Armed Dragon LV5 you're on!" Snotlout yelled.

Then appearing on the field was a much larger heavily armed dragon with red scales. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700)

"Now send her little warrior straight to the Graveyard! Inferno Assault!"

Armed Dragon LV5 then slammed his massive fists right into Strategist and she exploded on impact. All that was left of her where the feathers from her wings

Astrid: 2000

Snotlout: 3000

"She was equipped with Valkyrie Wing and whenever it and the monster equipped to it is destroyed you take 500 point of damage," said Astrid.

Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and Snotlout got struck by the feathers that were still in the air.

Astrid: 2000

Snotlout: 2500

"I'm not done," said Snotlout. "My Armed Dragon LV 3 was feeling a little left out."

Astrid braced herself as the much smaller dragon struck her with his fists.

Astrid: 800

Snotlout: 2500

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"Poor, sis," said Agnar. "I've never seen her like this."

"Nor have I she usually has a moat and honourable focus on the battlefield," said Heather.

"I just want to run up to her and protect her like when we were kids," said Agnar.

"That's so sweet," said Ruffnut looking at Agnar dreamily. "I wish I had a brother like you."

Tuffnut blinked and looked at her. "You're got one?"

"I said I wanted a brother like him not you."

Tuffnut just stared at her dimly as he tried to process what she had just said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Snotlout. "My Armed Dragon LV5 has a special ability. Of course, you could have stopped me with your Pure Pupil trap… if you had a monster on the field with less than 1000 points, but since I knew your plan all along I made sure to destroy all of your monsters before activating it."

Suddenly a column of yellow light surrounded Armed Dragon LV5.

"So now that the coast is clear I sacrifice my LV5 dragon so I can summon this to the field."

Soon there was a massive explosion and Armed Dragon LV5 was soon replaced with a much larger dragon that towered over Astrid. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000)

"Armed Dragon LV7!"

The Obelisks cheered loudly.

"This is your last shot so you better make it count," Snotlout advised. "Unless you want to quit."

"Don't give up, sis," Agnar yelled getting to his feet.

Astrid looked up at him.

"He's right!" said Hiccup getting to his feet. "Just remain focused on your cards instead of his. You can still do this, I know you can!"

Astrid looked at him and nodded. She then turned to face Snotlout. "You want to see the future, well here is. My move," said Astrid as she drew.

"Don't forget you will lose 600 points thanks to my Infernal White spell card," Snotlout reminded.

Astrid winced as she felt more of her life points diminish.

Astrid: 200

Snotlout: 2500

"Fine, I activate my Pot of Greed, so I'll draw two cards," said Astrid as he drew two cards. "Next I'll summon Valkyrie Spear Master in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field in bright shining armour was a long auburn haired woman with a spear in her hand. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll have her attack your Armed Dragon LV3," said Astrid.

Her Spear Master then charged at the little Dragon and then struck it with her spear causing it to explode.

Astrid: 200

Snotlout: 1800

"Lastly I'll place two cards facedown," said Astrid as she set two cards in her spell and trap card zone.

' _All right, based on Snotlout's hand it looks like I have two options. He has 1800 life points and my Spear Master has 1900 attack points. So, if Snotlout attacks me with his LV7 Armed Dragon I'll activate my_ _Doble Passe trap card. Sure, I'll lose the rest of my life points, but thanks to my trap card so will Snotlout. In that case the duel will end in a draw._

' _Of course, there's always the chance he'll activate his Dragon's special ability, it lets him destroy one of my monsters by sacrificing one from his hand. The good news is, Snotlout doesn't have any monsters in his hand and even if he draws one my Spear Master will be protected thanks to my other trap card, Angel Blast. Because if Snotlout tries uses Dragon special ability against my Spear Master, not only will my Angel Blast shield her from harm it will instantly fry the attacking monster is to a crisp. Then I'll win the duel._

' _Of course, he could simply end his turn and that is spell card finish me off, but I've got Valkyrie Healing my hand. By sending it to the Graveyard during my standby phase I'm able to gain 600 life points which will keep me in the game and hopefully I'll have a plan to counter-attack. How's that for taking control of my destiny?'_

Snotlout then laughed. "You're thinking pretty hard about this move, aren't ya? Going through every possible scenario in your head."

"Yeah, maybe I am? And you know what, maybe I figured out how to beat your tacky white pants off. You see… unlike you Snotlout, I'm not going to let someone else decide my fate."

"So Astrid, ready to see the Light?" Snotlout asked.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked. "I mean sure you've always been an obnoxious brat, but you used to think for yourself."

"You'll understand once you step into the light," said Snotlout. "I was in the dark too until Master Wrinkly showed me the way. Now everything is clear, the Light shines on all of us. You just have to choose the sea at Astrid. It holds all the answers. All hail the Light!"

"All hail the Light!" the white Obelisks cheered.

"Here that? You can be a part of it to, just surrendered to the Light."

"Surrender to the Light! Surrender to the Light!" the Obelisks yelled.

"Their nuts," said Astrid.

"It's only a matter of time, Astrid," said Snotlout.

Everyone looked to the card that Snotlout just drew and discovered that it was Magical Mallet. "I play my Magical Mallet spell! This changes everything, because my entire hand goes right back into my deck now and then I shuffle and var-lar I get to draw the same number of cards I put back in my deck."

Snotlout inserted his entire hand into his deck and began to shuffle it. Once he was done and inserted it back into his duel disk he draw two cards.

"Now let's see what I've got," said Snotlout looking at the two cards he drew. "Ah, not bad at all!"

The card soon appeared above him Astrid could see that he drew Armed Dragon LV10 and a spell card that she didn't recognise.

Astrid felt herself sweating. ' _His whole hand changed and what's worse he draw a very powerful monster and a spell card which I know nothing about._ '

"I sacrifice my LV7 Dragon!" Snotlout yelled. A bright yellow, and then surrounded Armed Dragon. "So I can bring out my Armed Dragon LV10!"

There was a huge explosion and are merging from the smoke was an even larger Dragon which was now on its hind legs and towered over Astrid and her field. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)

"Hold on," said Snotlout as he held out the spell card. "It gets worse, because now I play White Veil."

Suddenly there was a bright light that covered the field blinding everyone. Seconds later a white aura covered Armed Dragon.

"His monster," said Astrid. "It's too powerful."

' _But that doesn't mean I'm going to lose_ ,' she said to herself looking down at her facedown cards. ' _I can still end this in a draw._ '

"I play Doble Passe," said Astrid as a trap card revealed itself.

However, a bright light surrounded it and it in activate.

"Why is it activating?" said Astrid.

"That's because my Armed Dragon is protected by the light of truth, it's wearing a white veil so when it attacks every spell and trap card is destroyed," Snotlout smirked.

Astrid's eyes widened as all other spell and trap card were destroyed instantly leaving her completely defenceless.

"Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack!" Snotlout commanded. "Your target, her Valkyrie Spear Master. Show her the Light with Armed Lunarnising Blast!"

A bright white orb then appeared in Armed Dragon's claw and he then tossed it straight at Spear Master destroying her instantly on wiping out the rest of Astrid life points.

Astrid: 0

Snotlout: 1800 (Winner!)

"It's over," said Hiccup.

They watched Astrid toppled over.

"Astrid?" Hiccup cried as he ran over to her.

"What are you going to do?" said Snotlout as he approached. "Tell her that she can still win? Just give it up dorks, she's one of us now. And soon you will all be on my side."

"She looks like she's in shock," said Hiccup.

"Is she okay?" Heather asked.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, sis," said Agnar. "You tried your best out there."

"Agnar is right," said Hiccup. "You stay true to yourself, Astrid. You stick to your guns and you never gave up."

Astrid then lifted herself up. "Don't you guys see," she said. "I'm glad I lost, it opened my eyes to the truth and helped me to see the Light."

Everyone stared at her in horror.

She then looked up at Snotlout with a grateful look and stood by his side. "You are right, Snotlout," she said. "Thank you, I am ready to enter the Society of Light now."

"It's your destiny," said Snotlout.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was outside the Slifer Dorm which now felt empty without Astrid and Snotlout. He looked out to sea and was soon joined by Ragnar.

"Do you really think it's _him_?" he asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, but if it is then we are in even more trouble than I imagined."

* * *

Valkyrie Spear Master

ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

Your opponent is only allowed to select this card as an attack target.

Valkyrie Healer

ATK: 600/ DEF: 100

Level 1

LIGHT

Spellcaster/Effect

During your Standby Phase you can send this card to the graveyard to increase your life points by 600.

Every time your opponent activate a trap card they take 500 points of damage.

Valkyrie Wings

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to monster with 'Valkyrie' in its name. The equipped monster loses 200 attack points. The equipped monster is able to attack your opponent's life points directly. If this card and a monster equipped with it destroyed inflict 500 point of damage to your opponent.

Card image: Valkyrie Strategist with a pair of Pegasus wings on her back.


	19. DuelFellas

Snotlout was in his room in the White Dorm and he was in the middle of a conversation with Mildew on his PDA.

"What you mean you don't like the paint job?" he snapped.

"Look, Snotlout," said Mildew. "This institution has rules, you can't just create a new dorm with a few bucket of paint. Gobber is furious and your father prefers the colour blue."

"What?" Snotlout roared. "And what they say goes?"

"Well, they are the Supreme Chancellor and Vice Chancellor," Mildew reminded. "Bah another dorm were to—shall we say—well, were to suddenly disappear from Berk without a trace Gobber and your father would have to recognise you."

"Why's that?" Snotluot asked.

"If you get rid of the Slifer Red Dorm then I'll guarantee your White Dorm will take its place," Mildew assured.

Snotlout merely chuckled. "And after that no one will stand in the way of the Society of Light. Not even Hiccup."

* * *

Meanwhile in his chambers, Old Wrinky picked up a tarot card and it had an image of a hermit that was right side up.

"The Hermit," he said. "This means that Hiccup will play an important roll in my plan, but will he stand in my side or just stand in my way. He must be tested again."

He placed the car back onto his deck and his mobile rung.

"Is everything in place?" Wrinkly asked.

* * *

Astrid was in the Obelisk Girls Dorm now wearing a white blazer. She was in the midst of moving her stuff out and arranging another door against Hiccup. On the balcony were Heather, the twins and Heather.

With the Obelisk Blue door now taking over all the remaining Obelisks now had to stay in the Girls Dorm. Naturally they had to sleep in different parts of the dorm and a boy and girl were forbidden from staying alone in the same room.

"Just about, sir," said Astrid. She then pulled out a clipboard and looked on the information of the duellist. "When this kid is done with him, Hiccup is guaranteed to see the Light."

* * *

A few hours later, Snotlout and Astrid were looking at White Obelisk with black spiky hair. He was busy playing a video game and his fingers were moving like greased lightning.

"Hey, bada-bing," he said not taking his eyes off the screen. "You aliens think you can take on Hunter?"

He pressed several buttons and seconds later the alien spaceship that he was fight against with his fighter was destroyed.

"Forget about it," he said as he turned to look at the two of them.

"Stop wasting time, there's business to take care of," Snotlout snapped.

"All right," said Hunter as he turned back to his videogame. "So you need me to work a little on this Hiccup kid."

"We just need you to duel him and win okay Hunter," said Snotlout impatiently. "Then our dorm will be able to take over this school."

"Remember, this isn't some videogame," Astrid reminded.

"I'll do what I gonna do, piezons," said Hunter.

"I hope so," said Snotlout.

They then left Hunter as he continued playing his game.

"And your next, Hiccup," he smirked. He imagine the huge alien spaceship to be Hiccup's face as he blasted to pieces. "Bada-bing, that's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were laying around on the staircase in the campus. Hiccup at the moment was immensely depressed as he looked for his deck.

"What's the matter with him?" Speedfist asked Ragnar. "He looks terrible."

"How do you feel you got a message last night saying that you're girlfriend dumped you?" Ragnar enquired.

"You're serious?" said Speedfist.

"I watched as she sent the email," said Heather. "Also I overheard her saying that she was preparing a duel for Hiccup."

"So it's official then," said Speedfist.

"That she's joined an organisation that's dedicated itself for destroying the multi-verse?" said Fishlegs. "Pretty much."

"Would you guys pipe down," said Wartihog. "The Cap is depressed as it is."

"Yeah, it's very nice to know who your friends are," Hiccup grumbled.

"The fact of the matter is she's arranged a duel for him in the planetarium," said Heather. "Though I don't know why there of all places?"

"Because I insisted upon it," said a voice behind them.

They all jumped and turned to find Astrid along with other Obelisk Whites standing behind them. Hiccup noticed that Astrid's face was impatient and the way her arms were crossed Hiccup could tell that she was irritated.

"Looks like escorts here," said Ragnar in Hiccup's ear.

"That girl doesn't waste much time," said Wartihog.

* * *

Astrid then led them to the planetarium and as they walked they saw holograms of cards are merging behind the glass.

"Whoa, what tarnation is that?" Wartihog asked gesturing to the hologram.

"If you insist on coming you have to be quiet, Wartihog," Astrid snapped.

"This is not the planetarium it's also museum," said Hiccup. "It holds leading dairy duelling artefacts, including the very first duel disk. I and Astrid came home one of our dates."

"Now I understand why she chose this place," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked on Astrid's new uniform. "I see you didn't waste any time of joining."

"I traded up," she said simply.

* * *

They soon entered into the planetarium and that's where they noticed Hiccup's opponent standing there.

"Hic Man," said Hunter. "How are you doing? What you say we dim the lights and get started?"

Hunter then snapped his fingers and at once the lights were switched off and a holographic stars appeared around them.

"I can see why you came here on your dates?" Heather asked curiously.

"It's only as romantic," Speedfist agreed.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just the three time videogame champion, Hunter!" Hunter cried out and pointed at Hiccup. "Now let's do this!"

"Your name doesn't ring a bell," said Hiccup.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked.

"Hunter is a pro," said Speedifst. "Despite the bad accent."

"Then this will be a walk in the park," said Hiccup.

"That's right slacker," said a new voice.

They turned and found Snotlout standing next Astrid along with several Obelisk Whites.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup blinked.

"The one and only," said Snotlout. "Hiccup, ready to duel or not?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow knowing that there was a secret reason for this. "Since you're always looking for a challenge this duel is going to work out for both of us. You win… well, congratulations. You lose and the Slifer Red Dorm is finally torn down. What do you say?"

"Hardly sounds fair," said Hiccup.

"It's not," said Wartihog. "Don't do it those are equal stakes."

"We have nothing to gain and everything to lose," said Ragnar.

"Hey, boys… sounds like Hiccup is afraid to duel," Snotlout smirked.

"No way," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup is not scared of you."

Hiccup just looked at Snotlout in silence.

"Prove it," said Hunter. "Let's throw down."

"Fine," said Hiccup. "But don't complain when I win."

Seconds later, Hiccup took his place opposite Hunter and readied his duel disk.

"Hey, forget about it, bada-bing! You know what I'm saying?" said Hunter as he activated his duel disk.

"Not really," said Hiccup as he did the same with his. "But let's duel."

They then each to their five cards in the game began.

Hunter: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Here we go," said Hunter as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Oh, yeah! Armoured Core, get over here will ya!"

Suddenly appearing behind him was a large space fighter with a cannon on front. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"Not bad, right?" Hunter smiled. "And this ain't just any intergalactic star cruiser you know. This baby got livid seats, tinted windows, forget about it. Oh, and throw these down to."

Hunter then set three cards face down in his spell and trap card zone.

"Not bad, Hunter, not bad," said Hiccup as he drew. "I'll play this my Dragon Knight Scaldy in attack mode!"

Hiccup's aqua knight appeared on the field standing tall and firm. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And says is the only card on my field I could draw two cards," said Hiccup as he drew his extra cards.

"Impressed yet? Well, just wait, because I activate Dragon Knight Arena!" Hiccup yelled placing the card in his field spell card slot.

Suddenly the two of them found themselves in the centre of a massive arena underneath the starry night sky.

"And thanks to this change of scenery my monsters gain a bonus," said Hiccup. "You see since Scaldy has less attack points than your monster he gains an extra 1000 attack points."

Steam began to exit through Scaldy as he faced Hunter's spaceship that hovered him. (ATK: 800-1800)

"All right, Scaldy attack!" Hiccup ordered.

Scaldy held out his hand and fired a burst of hot steaming water that struck Hunter's spaceship and the shockwave struck Hunter.

Hunter: 3500

Hiccup: 4000

"Big mistake," Hunter smirked pressing a button on his duel disk. Then one of his facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card. "You see, wiseguy you just said of this here trap card called Alert. Now I can let lose one of my facedown spell cards. You ready for this pal?"

"Anytime anyplace," said Hiccup.

Then another one of Hunter's face down card revealed itself to be a spell card. "All right, I play Boss Rush spell card. Since you smashed up my Armoured Core pretty good my Boss Rush can pitch in and help me out. It's a beautiful thing, because now I can summon another monster to take its place. Plus my spell card sticks around."

"A continuous spell card?" Fishlegs blinked. "So every time he loses a monster he can just replace it with another one."

"Which spells big trouble for Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"It's just like a video game," said Hunter. "One of my guys get whacked and bada-bing I can get another one. So, I can't lose."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Hiccup. "Because I'm just getting warmed up." He then plays a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now I'll throw down a facedown and then I activate Dragon Knight Prophecy!"

Hiccup revealed a card with an image of Dragon Knight Druid holding a piece of ancient text. "Thanks to this card during my third Standby Phase I'm able to summon a Dragon Knight monster to the field from my deck so long as its level four below."

"So what?" said Hunter. "I mean three turns from now this match will be over." He then rubbed his forehead at Hiccup's stupidity. "Mamma Mia, what a waste."

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet, because in a duel anything can happen," said Hiccup.

"Trust me, Hic Man, you're going down," said Hunter. "Now I'll show you how we do things back home." He then pressed the button on his duel disk. "I'm gonna without my Cyber Summon Blaster."

He revealed his trap card and instantly a canon appeared right next to him.

"What's that do?" Wartihog asked.

"Whenever Hunter summoned a Machine monster he is new blaster take 300 points from Hiccup," Fishlegs explained.

"Combining that with his Boss Rush spell card that means that each turn hiccup will take 300 points of damage if he destroys one of Hunter's monsters," Heather added.

"Talk about a trap," said Ragnar.

"Your pretty little friend is right," Hunter smiled. "Just like she said I get a summon monster." He then pulled out his deck and began sorting through his cards. "Now, which bizono will it be? I've got so many to choose from I can't decide. How about this, B.E.S. Tetran!"

Then appearing on the field was another space ship, but unlike the previous one this one had tentacles and its core was more exposed. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2300)

"Now, remember my trap card? Summon Blaster?" Hunter smirked. "That's right, since I just played a Machine you get some of this."

Then the cannon that stood next to Hunter fired an energy pulse that struck Hiccup.

Hunter: 3500

Hiccup: 3700

Hiccup groaned in pain, but he remained strong.

"It'll take more than that to win," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then looked up at Hunter's monster or more precisely looked at the massive core in its centre. ' _B.E.S monsters are powerful, but they have one major weakness. Since he special summoned it he's left completely defenceless meaning that one single attack and destroy it regardless who attacks._ '

"Hold on," said Hunter, who guessed what Hiccup was thinking. "I know what you're planning to do and it ain't going to work."

Hunter then drew. "You think you can take down my Tetran, but you can't hit what you can't reach." He then held at the spell card he just drew. "So, I play Shield Recovery. It puts a few obstacles, between you and my Tetran power source."

Hiccup looked up as three shields appeared blocking the spaceships power core.

"Plus my cruiser has a special ability," Hunter continued. "If I remove one of its shields, one of your spell and trap cards has no choice but to go arrivederci."

Hiccup knew what was going to happen next.

"Time for a change of scenery," said Hunter. "And tearing your arena down."

Suddenly one of the shields that blocked Tetran's power source shattered and seconds later the so did Hiccup's arena.

"This means that Hiccup can't properly counter attack on his next turn," said Speedfist.

"So much for your buddy, pal," Hunter smirked. "Tetran attack!"

Tetran then began to swing one of its massive metal like tentacles at Scaldy.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup. "Scald Water Blast!"

Scaldy fighter jet of steaming water at Tetran, destroying one of its shields. A split second later he was struck by the massive tentacle and exploded.

Hunter: 3500

Hiccup: 2700

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs and Wartihog cried.

"My word," said Speedfist.

"This doesn't look good," said Heather.

"Let's not count him out just yet, he's come out of tighter scrapes," said Ragnar.

Snotlout and Astrid are simply smirked everything was going according to plan.

"Hic Man, their next hit is coming straight for ya, bada-bing" Hunter smiled.

"No more playing around," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Dragon Knight Horn!"

"Yeah, so," said Eret dismissively.

"So, you're not the only one who can summon a replacement monster," said Hiccup. "You see whenever you destroy one of my monsters battle I can activate this trap card and some an entirely new Dragon Knight as long as its level four of below. And I choose Dragon Knight Barf!"

Then appearing on the field was a warrior in green dragon-like armour. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"You can summon a hundred monsters, but so long as I've got shields my monster is golden," Hunter smirked. "So throw down your cards and let's move on, huh?"

"Be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he just drew and revealed it to be a Polymerization card. "I activate Polymerization and use it diffused Barf with my Dragon Knight Belch, who is in my hand."

Soon appearing alongside Barf was a similar-looking monster. The two of them nodded and entered into a vortex.

"Now come on out Dragon Knight Twin Swordsman!" Hiccup yelled.

Then emerging from the vortex was a green and black armoured warrior with dragon-like armour. With a pair of swords in each hand. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Now, attack is Tertran with Twin Dragon Sword Slash!" Hiccup ordered.

Twin Swordsman then flew up straight towards Tertran and sliced through the last of its shields with the blade in his right hand.

Hunter groaned as his life points took damage from the attack.

Hunter: 2900

Hiccup: 2700

"All its defences are down," Wartihog cheered.

"And Twin Swordsman special ability allows attack twice in one turn," Ragnar smirked.

"Twin Swordsman time for a repeat performance!" Hiccup yelled.

Twin Swordsman turned and tossed the sword in his left hand right into Tertran's core, destroying it instantly.

Hunter groaned once again as is life points diminished yet again.

Hunter: 2300

Hiccup: 2700

Hunter quickly recovered and smirked. "You're forgetting about my spell card, ain't ya?"

"Boss Rush!" Wartihog yelled.

"That's right," said Fishlegs. "Now Hunter can summon a replacement monster to the field."

"You know it," said Hunter. "B.E.S. Crystal Core, you're on pal!"

Then appearing on the field was a spaceship similar to Tertran, but the only difference was that it was covered in crystal. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000)

"Oh yeah, now my Blaster activates. Open wide," said Hunter as he can and fired yet again.

Hiccup was hit by the pulse that emanated from it groaned in pain.

Hunter: 2300

Hiccup: 2400

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "But this time your spaceship doesn't have any shields so it wide open. Which means it won't be round the long."

"Guess again wiseguy," said Hunter. "Hunter has always got a plan. Just watch and learn."

Hunter then drew his card and looked back at Hiccup. "First off, let's blast that Twin Swordsman of yours."

Hiccup frowned.

"What's he yapping on about?" Wartihog frowned. "Check the points, Twin Swordsman can easily take down his floating rust bucket."

"Not if it's packing a special effects," said Hunter. "Once a turn I can bring one of your boys to its knees. Are you catching my drift, now your Twin Swordsman is in defence mode?"

Hiccup groaned as Twin Swordsman switched into a defensive position. Twin Swordsman defence points were much lower than its attack points which means it could be destroyed now.

"Now Crystal Core attack!" Hunter commanded.

Crystal Core raised one of its tentacles and fired an energy blast from the end. The blast struck Twin Swordsman destroying him instantly.

"Now unfortunately my Crystal Core is only good for one round. So as my grandma says, 'Ciao'."

Crystal Core then shattered into a million pixels.

"His ship went to the Graveyard," said Speedfist.

"But that means…" Fishlegs began.

"He can call for backup," Wartihog finished.

"Then his blaster activates…" Heather added.

"And blows away a chunk of Hiccup's life points," Ragnar finished.

"You got it," said Hunter. "I summon Big Core!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was another massive spaceship and this one bore a resemblance to Armoured Core only much bigger. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1100)

"What's the matter with you?" Hunter smirked as his cannon activated. "You're in shark, Hic Man."

Hiccup was then blasted yet again by the cannon.

Hunter: 2300

Hiccup: 2100

"It's just like a video game," Hunter smirked. "I blast everything in sight!"

"You've got it all wrong," said Hiccup. "Duel is about weighing more than that."

Hunter glared at him. "Hey, you ain't putting down videogames to the presence of the Three-Time Videogame Champ kapish!"

"I didn't mean it like that," said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah, says you."

"Who else would say it?"

"Will you just get to the point? Come on!"

"Duelling isn't about blasting whatever gets in your way," said Hiccup. "I need to keep playing like that and you end up losing. You have to use a bit of strategy and to be prepared for the unexpected."

"Bah, set the guy who's losing," said Hunter.

"Then are just show you what I mean," said Hiccup as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Just what I needed. I summon Dragon Spirit Terra!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large bulky brown scaled dragon warrior. Like the other Spirits only his head remained human and he wore a helmet that had one single horn that protruded from his temple. He was clearly the largest of the Dragon Spirits. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"Another dimensional warrior," Speedfist stared.

"Okay, get in there," said Hiccup.

"Okay, boss," said Terra as he extended his hand and created a hammer made of pure stone.

Hunter just laughs. "You go to be kidding me, you really think he can do anything?"

"I wonder underestimate him," said Hiccup. "And I wouldn't put too much faith in your strategy, they could have one fatal flaw."

"Say what?" Hunter blinked.

"Attack is Big Core!" Hiccup commanded.

Ragnar and on the others just stared at Hiccup as if he had gone mad.

"What?" Speedfist gasped.

"Hiccup, no!" Fishlegs yelled. "Your spirit is going to be exorcised."

"And you leave your life points wide open," Heather added.

Terra however was already on the move flying straight towards Big Core with his hammer held high.

"What gives?" said Hunter.

Terra then made his way closer towards Big Core's core and then slammed his hammer right into it.

"You're only hurting yourself, Hic Man," said Hunter.

However then he noticed that Hiccup wasn't taking any damage. "Hey, what gives?"

"Well for starters Terra's special ability means no one takes any damage when he battles," said Hiccup.

"Since Big Core hasn't got any shields both of them will be destroyed," said Speedfist.

"Attack me or you want," said Hunter. "As long as I have Boss Rush any time one of my monsters decides to split I can just summon another one. Constant protection. I'm golden!"

Hiccup smirked. "Not quite," he said. "Because Terra has another special ability."

Everyone looked up and saw of vortex opening right where Terra had struck Big Core. Then the two of them began to fall into it and vanish into thin air.

"What's happening?" Hunter demanded.

He then looked to his hand and to his horror he found Big Core in his hand. "Big Core is back in my hand?"

"After he finishes battling with a monster, Terra is able to return to his owners hand along with the monster he fought," Hiccup explained showing Terra's card who had returned to his hand.

Hunter's hand began to twitch. "But Boss Rush—"

"Is finished," Fishlegs finished. "And it's about time."

"See ya!" Wartihog cheered.

"He's only allowed to summon a new monster is his monster goes to the Graveyard," Ragnar smiled. "Hiccup was right in saying that his strategy had a massive gap in it."

"He must've been planning this all along," said Heather.

"This is exactly what Hiccup needed," said Speedfist.

"It's your move now," said Hiccup.

"Fine then, watch this," said Hunter as he drew. "I'll play—"

He reach for his Moai Interceptor Cannons, but stopped in annoyance.

"Boss Rush has a downside," said Heather. "He's not able to normal summon any monsters

"Without his spell card, Hunter is unable to summon any cards from his hand," said Speedfist.

"Not so fast," said Hunter as he showed the card he drew. "My Stage Select spell, now I get a shovel your deck!"

Before Hiccup could say anything Hunter raced across the field and snatched Hiccup's deck from his duel disk. He then began to shovel it and vigorously as if his life depended on it.

"So how do you like this? Bada-bing! I'll shuffle these boys real good! Bet you never seen moves like that!"

"You need a chillout," said Hiccup. "Or cut down on cappuccinos?"

"You don't get it, do you?" said Hunter as he kept on shuffling his deck. "I've gotta prove myself to Wrinkly. Then I'll start booking me some real duels. I've gotta win this!"

Hiccup stared. "That's what this is all about?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Well, well, well… looks like this kid doesn't care about the cause."

"Well then, he hasn't seen the Light," said Astrid. "Wait until Wrinkly hears."

Hunter then handed Hiccup back his deck and ran back to his spot on the duelling field. "Stage Select comes another trick, it lets me pick a card from my deck and slap it right on top. So next turn mad baby is mine."

He began searching through his deck, selected a card and placed it back on top. He then inserted the deck back into his duel disk and smirked.

' _This punk doesn't know what he's in for. As soon as I let lose my Mystical Space Typhoon al be sitting pretty_ ,' he said to himself. He then looked at Hiccup. "Feel that? It's me breathing down your neck sorry pal your all out of lives."

"This duel isn't over until the last card is played," said Hiccup. "And you know what, I still got a few cards left. You made the mistake of using up all your best cards right away, but I saved my best cards for last."

"Hey, I don't need your advice!" Hunter snapped. "No offence kid, but I've met cannolis that are tougher than you."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," said Hiccup. "Because I'm about to end this duel and I've just got the card to do it. So is a good thing it's my turn now!"

Hunter stared.

"Here goes something," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"Yeah, well?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"I just drew Dragon Knight Toothless," said Hiccup holding out the card he just drew.

"So what?" said Hunter. "He's too strong, you can't summon that guy without a special card or something."

"Oh, you mean like this," said Hiccup as a card exited from his Graveyard. Hunter's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten Hiccup Dragon Knight Prophecy card. "Like I said I saved the best for last. Thanks to the effect of my Dragon Knight Prophecy I'm able to summon a Dragon Knight from my deck and I can't think of anyone better than my Dragon Knight Toothless Jr."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a miniature version of Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Don't blink, because you might miss him," said Hiccup as he placed Toothless Jr in the Graveyard. "Because I'm sacrificing him to summon Dragon Knight Toothless.

Toothless Jr jumped in the air and began spinning around creating a gust of wind. Seconds later the original Toothless emerged from the wind and landed right next to Hiccup. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Yo, now that guy is cool," said Hunter.

"Toothless, shown how cool you are, bud," said Toothless.

Toothless created a plasma orb in his hand and then tossed it straight at Hunter creating an explosion.

Hunter: 0

Hiccup: 2100 (Winner!)

Hunter then fell to his knees.

"That's that," said Hiccup.

Ragnar on the others cheered.

"Oh well," said Snotlout dismissively. "You see that guys, that's what happens when your loyal to yourself you can't fool the Light."

The holograms began to fade away and the lights came back on.

"It's my fault," Hunter groaned. "Guess I was looking for the fast track to the top, I was wrong. A little bit of patience never heard anyone."

"Even still was a good match," said Hiccup as he made his way over to Hunter.

The two of them then laughed.

"So, think you can give me a few pointers?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, call me anytime Hunter," said Hiccup extending his hand.

"You can count on it," said Hunter taking his hand.

"Another this," said Snotlout. "Next your opponent wore a brace the Light. And pretty soon you're all embrace it."

Hiccup and the others watched as Snotlout and Astrid left and they could hear Snotlout laughing.

* * *

Dragon Spirit Terra

ATK: 800/ DEF: 400

Level 3

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return the opponent's monster and this card to the hand.

Dragon Knight Prophecy

Spell Card

During your third Standby Phase after this card is activated you can special summon one Dragon Knight monster from your deck which is level four or below.

Card image: Image of Dragon Knight Druid holding a piece of ancient text.


	20. Valkyrie vs Machine

Heather now felt completely lonely in the refurbished dorm room she missed her talk with Astrid, but that paled in comparison to how Hiccup must be feeling.

"Missing her I see," said a voice.

Heather looked up and saw Ragnar had entered into the room.

"It's just so quiet in here now," Heather sighed.

"I know," Ragnar nodded.

Heather looked up at him. "How's he doing?"

"As was to be expected, but still quite blue," said Ragnar sitting down next to her.

"What you make of this society?" Heather asked.

"The way Snotlout described it it sounds like some sort of religious order," Ragnar frowned. "Though clearly it's agents are brainwashed into serving their master."

"I still don't know anything about this Wrinkly," Heather pondered. "Why is Eret's duelling manager in the centre of all this? I mean who is he? How do we have all this powerful seen the future?"

"I don't know," said Ragnar the back of his head. "But according to Hiccup he formed this society to destroy darkness."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Heather.

"You mean apart from the fact that all the members are brainwashed into serving him," Ragnar pointed out.

"Point taken," said Heather.

"And even if they weren't it would be disastrous," said Ragnar. "Light and dark are eternal, one cannot live without the other. It would be like living in a world with no night. According to Hiccup's spirits if that did happen everything would be thrown out of balance and chaos would reign."

"Okay that is bad," said Heather. "So how do we stop them?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Ragnar. "The society has already made its first move taking over the Obelisk Dorm I imagine the next step would be trying to recruit all the best Ras to bring up the numbers."

"They also seem to be fixated on Hiccup," said Heather.

"After what he's accomplished I'm not surprised," said Ragnar.

"Do you have any idea how we can turn them back?"

"I imagine that we would have to beat them in a duel," Ragnar guessed. "Of course if we lose we will be joining them."

"I don't know which is worse joining them or leaving friends trapped with them," said Heather.

"And I'm not even sure if it would work," said Ragnar. "For starters we don't know anything about Wrinkly power apart from the fact that he's able to see into the future and able to take control of an individual."

"That's dangerous enough as it is," Heather frowned.

"And something tells me things are going to get even more dangerous," said Ragnar grimly.

* * *

Hiccup was in his dorm lane down on his bunk, his force was still on Astrid as he tried to come up with ways of freeing her from the society. On the floor, Fishlegs and Wartihog could tell that he was very depressed and looked at one another.

"The Cap is depressed," said Wartihog.

"You would feel the same with your girlfriend dumped you to join a secret society that wishes to conquer the entire world," said Fishlegs.

"As oppose it would put down on your relationship," said Wartihog.

"I can still hear you guys, you know," said Hiccup.

"Sorry, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "We know how you feel, we miss Astrid as well."

"Signs like this that you need to stand strong Captain," said Wartihog.

"Believe me I know guys," said Hiccup. "I know Astrid wouldn't join the Society of Light unless she was under some sort of mind control. Mind you I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

"She'll come around," said Fishlegs.

"She barely acknowledges me and does not any of my emails," said Hiccup. "She only contacted me once and that was I would duel in the hopes that I would lose and destroy our dorm."

"Snotlout's not much better," said Fishlegs. "I mean he's acting like his old arrogant self."

"Wasn't he always arrogant?" Wartihog.

"The Snotlout you know was quite different from the one that we met last year," said Hiccup. "Without how to get them back onto our side sooner or later, right now I'm more concerned about protecting our dorm."

"I thought Gobber's victory prevented Mildew from knocking down our dorm," said Wartihog.

"It prevented him from knocking down our dorm, but it never said that he could act through someone else," said Hiccup.

"There's always a loophole isn't there," Fishlegs muttered. "I really thought we were in the clear."

"Gobber is having a hard enough time trying to get rid of the white dorm to stop Mildew," said Hiccup.

"I bet Stoick never had this problem," said Fishlegs.

"Not that I know of," said Hiccup.

* * *

It was late at night and Heather was wandering around the dorm room feeling completely alone. She wanted her friend back more than anything else in the world and decided that there was only one alternative.

She then pulled out her PDA and use it to contact Astrid. She waited a few seconds and then Astrid's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Astrid asked.

"That's no way to speak to a friend," said Heather.

"My only friend in Society of Light," said Astrid.

"Don't you feel even a little bit guilty of breaking up with Hiccup?"

"No and if you only call just to talk about that then I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Heather yelled. "I want to challenge you to a duel."

"Me? Why would I agree to that?"

Heather took a deep breath and hope that she will live to regret this. "Because if you win I'll join your society, but if I win you leave."

Astrid looked at her for a few seconds. "Deal. Meet me outside the campus."

The screen then went blank. "I hope I don't live to regret this," said Heather.

* * *

Heather soon stood outside the campus, she did inform the others because she didn't want them to stop. This might be her only way to save her friend and she was going to take it.

"I half expected not to show up," said Astrid as she appeared out of the darkness.

"Then you thought wrong," said Heather turning to face.

"I see you din bring your cheerleading squad," said Astrid looking around. "Afraid they would try and stop you."

"You know they would," said Heather.

"True, they do tend to do that," said Astrid. "Now what you say that we get this over so that you can join our side."

"I'm not joining anyone side," said Heather as she raised her duel disk. "But you be coming back with us."

"I think that's wishful thinking," said Astrid as she raised her own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they cried in unison activating their duel disk.

Astrid: 4000

Heather: 4000

"I'll go first," said Heather as he drew. "I summon my Mechanicalchase in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the heavily armed robot. (ATK: 1850/ DEF: 900)

"Next I'll lay one cards face down," said Heather inserting one card in the spell and trap card zone. "And then I activate the spell card Machina Armoured Unit. As long as the spell card is in play every time you destroy one of my Machines I can replace it so long as it has low attack point and has the same attribute."

"I was expecting more," said Astrid as she drew. "I play Polymerization and use it to fuse together my Valkyrie Swordswoman and Valkyrie Recruit."

A small redhead Valkyrie in bright white armour appeared alongside a blonde Valkyrie wearing similar armour. The two of them then entered into a vortex.

"I now summon Valkyrie Swordmaster!"

Appearing on the field was a golden haired warrior wearing glittering armour with feather sticking out in certain places. In both hand she was carrying two swords. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200)

"Now attack, Twin Silver Sword Sliced!" Astrid commanded.

Swordmaster don't rush over towards Mechanicalchase and with two strikes from her swords it was destroyed.

Astrid: 4000

Heather: 3650

"Since you just destroy a Machine card I can now summon another one from my deck," said Heather. She then placed a button on her duel disk. Once the trap card revealed itself a canon appeared right next to her. "And are also activate my Cyber Summon Blaster. Thanks to this card every time a Machine special summoned you take 300 points of damage."

"That doesn't scare me," said Astrid.

"It should, because thanks to my spell card I can now summon my Cannon Soldier in defence mode," said Heather.

A robot with a cannon on its head then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1300)

"And since I just summon a Machine you take a blast for my Cannon."

The Canon next to Heather then fired a post directly at Astrid, who held her ground.

Astrid: 3700

Heather: 3650

"Not a bad combo," Astrid admitted.

"Just wait, because I'm only getting started," said Heather as she drew. She the card he drew in and held it out. "I play my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two extra cards."

Heather then draw two cards. "I now activate Polymerization and use it diffused together Robotic Knight and Machine King Prototype."

Appearing on the field was a robotic knight with a gun instead of a right hand and next day it was an unfinished robot. The two of them are entered into a vortex.

"Now I summon my Machina Knight!"

Emerging onto the field was a machine that resembled Machine King, but it had no horns on its head and its armour represented that of a knight. He was even carrying a sword in his hand. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800)

"And since a Fusion Summon also count as a Special Summon you take another blast from my Cannon!" Heather announced.

The Canon then once again fired a post directly at Astrid, who simply groaned in pain.

Astrid: 3400

Heather: 3650

"How about a next time you summon monster that stronger than mine," said Astrid.

Heather just smiled. "Machina Knight attack her Swordmaster with Machine Sword!"

Machina Knight then charged at Swordmaster with his sword held high.

"What? But your monster is weaker than mine," said Astrid.

"Machina Knight has own special ability, he gained 500 attack points whenever he battles against a non-machine monster," Heather smiled.

"What?" Astrid gasped.

Machina Knight's eyes then glowed bright green as its power increased. (ATK: 2100-2600)

Swordmaster held her swords up high to block Machina Knight's attack. She was able to block it, but then a powerful shockwave across the field.

"My monster has her own special ability, so long as she's in attack mode she can't be destroyed in battle," said Astrid.

"No, but you still take damage," Heather reminded.

The shockwave emanating from the two monsters then struck Astrid and she held her ground firmly.

Astrid: 3000

Heather: 3650

"All you're doing is delaying the inevitable," said Astrid.

"That's a matter of opinion," said Heather. She then inserted one card in her spell and trap card zone. "I'll place this face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Astrid as she drew.

* * *

Ragnar had wandered down to the refurbished dorm to check on Heather, but when he got there he found the place completely empty.

"Heather?" Ragnar yelled. "Are you in here?"

No one answered.

Ragnar looked around the living quarters and then noticed her PDA on the table. He picked it up and look to the last message that Heather had received in his eyes widened.

"Oh, no," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the campus Astrid was looking at the card he just drew.

"I play Graceful Charity," she said holding the card up. "Thanks to this card I can draw three cards so long as I discard two."

Astrid draw her three cards and then discarded two of them. "Next I'll give my girlfriend a little extra boost thanks to my Valkyrie Sword and I'll equip it to my Swordmaster."

A spell card appeared on the field with an image of a sword with the sun's rays reflecting on it. Seconds later the sword in the picture appeared in Swordmaster's hand.

"Thanks to this card I can negate the effects of any monster my Swordmaster faces which means your Knight will be able to stop this attack," Astrid smiled.

Swordmaster then charged at Heather's Knight with a new sword shining in the moonlight.

"Not so fast," said Heather pressing a button on her duel disk. "You triggered my trap card, Widespread Ruin! Thanks to this card I can destroy the monster with the highest attack was on your side of the field."

Swordmaster raised his sword and seconds later disappeared to thousands of pixels.

"Since my Valkyrie sword was destroyed I could draw one card from my deck," said Astrid as she drew. "Next I summon my Valkyrie Shield Maiden in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was long blond haired girl with a massive shield in hand and wearing heavy armour. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1900)

"And then I'll play the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly very bright swords appeared on Heather's field trapping her monsters in place.

"Thanks to this card you're not allowed to attack the three turns," said Astrid.

"I can still cause you damage," said Heather as she drew. "I summon Green Gadget in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a green robot with a large green gear in its chest. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600)

"And thanks to his ability I get to add Red Gadget to my hand," said Heather as she removed her deck and began looking through it.

"He will be able to do much," said Astrid.

"No, but my Cannon Soldier can," said Heather. "You see I can sacrifice a monster deal you 500 point of damage and that's what I intend to do. So, our sacrifice Green Gadget to take a chunk your life points."

Green Gadget faded and seconds later Cannon Solider fired a blast from his cannon and struck Astrid.

Astrid: 2500

Heather: 3650

"That tickled," Astrid smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar had awoken Hiccup and the others and told them what Heather had done. They were the moment running the way down towards the campus as quickly as they could.

"Heather challenged Astrid to a duel," said Hiccup.

"Yep, and if she loses she joins the Society of Light," said Ragnar.

"The girls got confidence," said Wartihog.

"Maybe she can really beat Astrid," said Fishlegs hopefully.

"I have every confidence in Heather's ability, but I think challenging Astrid Willie know very little about her organisation was foolish," said Ragnar.

"I doubt any of us could have stopped even if we tried," said Hiccup. "You know what Heather's like."

"I know," Ragnar nodded. "When she starts something she has to see it until the very end."

* * *

"It's my move," said Astrid as she drew. "And thanks to my Shield Maiden's ability I get to add a Valkyrie card from my deck to my hand." She then removed her deck from her duel disk began to look for it. "And I think Valkyrie Archer will do nicely and I'll summon her to the field in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a black haired woman in bright silver armour with a bow in one hand and a quiver strapped to her back. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And thanks to her ability allows me to select one monster on your side the field and then you take 100 point of damage each of its levels. And I choose your Machine Knight."

"What?" said Heather.

Archer then grabbed an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow. She then unleashed the arrow and it struck her Knight, when right through it, and then struck Heather.

Astrid: 2500

Heather: 3150

"Next I'll place this facedown and end my turn," said Astrid as she plays a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my move," said Heather as she drew.

She looked at Astrid try to figure out a strategy. ' _She could have attacked my_ _Cannon Solider with her Archer, but instead she decided deal me damage. True thanks to my spell card be able to replace it with another Machine, but she would have lost less life points out way._ '

"What's the matter?" Astrid smirked. "Can't think of a move?"

"Oh, I can think of a move," said Heather. "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a red robot with a red gear strapped to its back. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1500)

"But he won't be out there from long, because I'm going to sacrifice and still activate my Cannon Soldier's ability."

Red Gadget disappeared as quickly as he appeared and Cannon Soldier fired another blast from its cannon. The blast struck Astrid, but like before she held her ground.

Astrid: 2000

Heather: 3150

"You're efforts are pointless," said Astrid. "Just accept that joining the society will make you stronger."

"I know you don't really believe that," said Heather. "Surely you feel guilty for breaking up with Hiccup."

"No," said Astrid. "But once he joins us then we can rekindle our old flame."

"It's your move," said Heather.

"You will see the Light Heather, even if I must defeat you," said Astrid as she drew. "I use my Shield Maiden to add another Valkyrie Archer to my hand and I'll play her."

A second Archer then appeared on the field right next to the first one.

"And of course that means double the trouble for you, because I'm going to use their abilities," Astrid smiled.

The two Archers each grabbed an arrow and like before they struck Machine Knight and then Heather. Heather fell to her knees, feeling completely exhausted as her life points diminished.

Astrid: 2000

Heather: 2150

"Face it Heather, you lose," said Astrid. "Save yourself the humiliation and join us already."

"Never," said Heather firmly.

"There will have to do this the hard way, I'll have one of my Valkyrie Archer destroy your Cannon Soldier," said Astrid.

One of the Valkyrie Archers' raised her bow and fired an arrow that destroyed Cannon Soldier.

"Did you forget I can replace it with another Machine," said Heather as she looked through her deck. "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in defence mode!"

Appearing on the field was what looked like a small fighter. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)

"And since I just Special Summon another Machine monster my Blaster fires," said Heather.

Her Blaster fired another post rated Astrid Mike before she managed to held her ground.

Astrid: 1700

Heather: 2150

"Is that all you got?" said Astrid.

"You'll find out what I got once the swords vanish," said Heather.

"Then let's see what you've got," said Astrid.

"You asked for it," said Heather as she drew.

"Heather!" a voice cried out.

Heather turned and saw Ragnar and the others approaching behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said.

"Hoping to stop you," said Ragnar.

"You can't stop me," said Heather. "I have to do this."

Ragnar nodded. "I know, but he could have at least told us what you are planning."

"Yeah, friends are meant to stick with one another," said Hiccup.

"With rooting for you Heather," said Fishlegs.

"Now get Private Astrid back on our side," said Wartihog.

"I intend to," said Heather as she turned to face Astrid. "Now I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards along as I discard two of them."

Heather drew her three cards and then discarded two cards into a Graveyard. One of them was Machine King and another was Yellow Gadget.

"Now I remove from play my Machine King so I can summon my Machine Queen," said Heather as she removed her Machine King from her Graveyard.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the female version of Machine King. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2200)

"And since I just summon another Machine you take another blast from my Blaster!"

Her blaster fired yet another pulse said Astrid, but she just stood there and took it.

Astrid: 1400

Heather: 2150

"Now I'll use my Heavy Mech effect so that he can equip it onto a Machine monster and giving it an extra 500 attack and defence points. And I choose my Machine Knight," said Heather.

Then Heavy Mech flew up into the air and its thrusters suddenly became a pair of legs and the front half of the fighter attached itself to Machine Knight said now it looks like a centaur. (ATK: 2100-2600/ DEF: 1800-2300)

"Plus Machine Queen gains 100 attack points with each Machine in the field or in the Graveyard," Heather continued.

Then the spirit of her Machines appeared behind her and Machine Queen's eyes began to glow. (ATK: 2400-3300)

"Nice," said Ragnar. "She can ended here in just one move."

"Aren't you forgetting something, my Swords of Revealing Light up preventing you from attacking?" Astrid reminded.

"Now for long, because I use my mystical space Typhoon to blow away you're Swords," said Heather revealing the spell card.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind covered the field and destroyed the swords that kept her monsters trapped.

"At a girl!" Wartihog cheered.

"You can win this, Heather!" Hiccup yelled.

"And I intend to," said Heather. "Machine Queen attack one of her Archers with Royal Electrical Beam!" Heather commanded.

Machine Queen then fired a powerful beam from her chest that headed straight towards one of Astrid's Archers.

"You triggered my trap card," said Astrid.

"I think you forgotten that as long as my Machine Queen is out my Machine monster's aren't affected by the spells and traps," said Heather.

"Then as a good thing and I'm using it on my own monsters," said Astrid as she pressed the button on her duel disk. Her face down card revealed itself to be a trap card with an image of Valkyrie Swordmaster being protected by a ray of light. "Freya's Light! Thanks to this card since my life points lower than yours my Valkyrie strength doubles."

Heather watched as both her Archers' attack points doubled. (ATK: 500-1000), (ATK: 1400-2800)x2

The being then shot Astrid Valkyrie and the shockwave struck Astrid.

Astrid: 900

Heather: 2150

Heather wasn't quite sure what to do now. ' _Okay, I could have my Machine Knight destroy her last Archer, but I do that that would leave her Shield Maiden out on the field. She could use her ability to grab any Valkyrie card in her deck and knowing her she would use in order to get her Valkyrie Queen out on the field._ '

"Machina Knight destroy her Shield Maiden!" Heather commanded.

Machina Knight then slammed his sword right onto shield maiden, destroying her instantly.

"Why did she do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because Shield Maiden's ability would allow Astrid to grab any Valkyrie card in her deck," said Hiccup.

"If she selected Valkyrie Queen and was able to summon it then it attack strength would increase every monster in the Graveyard," Ragnar added.

"Excellent manoeuvre," said Wartihog.

"Next I'll lay this card facedown and end my turn," said Heather as she placed a card in her spell and trap card zone.

Heather looked at the card he had just placed. ' _My Mirror Force trap card will prevent Astrid from forming any kind of counter-attack._ '

"You can't keep on hiding forever, Heather," said Astrid as she drew. "I play my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two extra cards."

Astrid draw two cards and upon seeing one of them she smiled. "Look what I just drew," she said and showed one of the cards he drew.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the card. It was White Veil.

"White Veil?" Fishlegs gasped. "Isn't that the card that Snotlout used to defeat Astrid?"

"And a powerful card that," said Hiccup. "She can equip it onto a monster and automatically destroy all of Heather spell and trap cards."

"But before that I play my Arches special ability, dealing you 700 point of damage courtesy of your Machine Queen," said Astrid.

Archer placed an arrow in her bow and launched it straight at Machine Queen and then struck Heather.

Astrid: 900

Heather: 1450

"I then play this spell card called, Valkyrie Battle Formation," said Astrid as she show the second card she drew. It was another spell card with the image of Valkyrie Swordswoman trading places with Valkyrie Recruit. "This spell card allows me to switch my Valkyrie Archer with my Valkyrie Shield Maiden."

Valkyrie Archer then vanished and was soon replaced with Valkyrie Shield Maiden.

"Now I play my Valkyrie Horn," said Astrid. "This allows me to trade my Valkyrie Shield Maiden with my Valkyrie Queen!"

Valkyrie Shield Maiden spun in the air and was soon replaced with a tall heavily armoured blonde woman with a sword and shield in each hand. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200)

"And she gains 100 attack points with each monster in the Graveyard," said Astrid.

Valkyrie Queen raised her sword into the air and at once light exiting from both Astrid and Heather's Graveyards and entered into the blade. (ATK: 2800-4100)

"And now Aliquippa with my White Veil," said Astrid as she inserted the card in her spell and trap card zone.

Had once Valkyrie Queen was surrounded by a bright white aura.

"Now attack a Machine Knight with Light of the Valkyrie!" Heather commanded.

Valkyrie Queen waste his sword which glowed bright gold and charged right at Machine Knight.

"And thanks to my White Veil all your spell and trap card instantly destroyed and that includes your union monster," said Astrid.

Heather could only watch in horror as her Mirror Force and Heavy Mech were both destroyed. Valkyrie Queen then sliced right through Machine King and he exploded.

Astrid: 1000 (Winner!)

Heather: 0

Heather then fell to unease.

Hiccup and the others just watched in horror.

"She lost," said Ragnar at last.

"And she has seen the Light," said Astrid as she made her way over to Heather. "Haven't you?"

Heather looked up at Astrid. "Yes."

* * *

Valkyrie Archer

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

Once per turn, you can select one monster on your poll inside the field and inflict 100 point of damage to them times number of levels on the selected monster.

Machine Knight

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800

Level 5

Machine/ Fusion/ Effect

Robotic Knight + Machine King Prototype

This mother cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 500 attack points when it battles any monster type, except for Machine.

Valkyrie Sword

Equip Spell Card

Equipped to a monster with 'Valkyrie' in its name. When the equipped monster battles against a monster it special abilities are negated. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard the owner can draw one card from the deck.

Card Image: A sword with the sun's rays reflecting on it

Valkyrie Battle Formation

Spell Card

Select one monster on your side the field with the name 'Valkyrie' in its name and send it to the graveyard. Then select one Valkyrie monster in your Graveyard with fewer attack points than the selected monster and Special Summon it to the field in attack mode.

Card Image: Valkyrie Swordswoman trading places with Valkyrie Recruit

Freya's Light

Continuous Trap Card

Activated only when your life points lower than your opponents. As long as this card remains face up on the field any damage that involves a Valkyrie monster the damage is cut in half. If your life points are higher than your opponents this card is destroyed.

Card image: Valkyrie Swordmaster being protected by a ray of light


	21. Not Playing with a Full Deck

Eret were on his boat looking up at the campus with a mug of coffee in his hand.

' _Has Wrinkly been lying me all this time?_ ' he thought to himself.

He remembered the last conversation they had about a threat and then there was his conversation with Snotlout and his mentions of the Society of Light.

It was four out of his thoughts when he heard a ship horn and looked up to see a ship parking at the docks. He watched with interest as a man disembarked, he was a tall black haired man wearing a fine suit and he had a sleazy look about him. Eret eyes widened, because he recognised the man.

"I know him," he said. "That's Wrinkly's lawyer, but what is he doing here?"

The lawyer made his way along the path and then stopped when he saw a young blossom. "Well, well, well, a young blossom. So full of potential and yet so easy to destroy. Say your prayers."

He then stomped down onto the blossom and grind his boot on it. "Hiccup, you're next."

* * *

Meanwhile, Old Wrinkly was looking through his tarot cards.

"Hiccup has achieved the impossible," he said. "He's overcome my predictions not once, but twice. And it appears that he is able to break my control over my members when he wins."

He thought the top card of his dad again it revealed itself to be the Grim Reaper which was right side up.

"The Reaper of Souls is upright, this signifies Hiccup's defeat," said Wrinkly. "Now let's see if he proves me wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Mildew was in Snotlout room in the White Dorm.

"I thought we had a deal," said Mildew. "You eliminate the Slifer Dorm and I'll make sure this White Dorm of yours becomes a permanent part of this school."

Snotlout which are simply lying back on his couch. "Relax, it's all under control. The first step is getting rid of Hiccup and that loser is good as gone."

"He is?" said Mildew sceptically. "How do you know for sure?"

"Because he's walking into my trap as we speak," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were following a map alongside the cliffs.

"Are we there yet?" Fishlegs asked.

"At ease," said Wartihog. "We'll get there when we get there."

"I'm actually quite surprised at Astrid and Heather that she contacted us," said Ragnar.

"I know," Hiccup agreed. "But if there's even a chance that we can get them back we've got to take it."

"I know, but it feels like walking into a trap," said Ragnar.

"We'll find out soon enough, because according to this map it should be right around here," said Hiccup.

* * *

Then they noted the cave in the cliff.

"Why would they want to meet us in a cave?" Fishlegs asked.

They wandered into the cave, but found no trace of Astrid and Heather.

"Welcome gentleman," said a voice.

Suddenly lights appeared and let the entire cavern and there they found a sleazy looking guy standing in front of them.

"It definitely a trap," said Hiccup.

"How observant," said the man.

"Who are you?" Wartihog demanded.

"Harold X Miller Esq," said the man. "Eternity at law, but call me X. You may not realise this, but you and I have a contract."

"I didn't sign any contract," said Hiccup.

"But you signed that email, maybe you should have checked the fine point," said X.

"Wonderful," Hiccup moaned.

"What did you make Hiccup sigh?" Fishlegs demanded.

"A simple agreement outlining the states," said X. "If you lose, your dorm as null and void."

"Looks like not leaving the much choice," said Hiccup.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Eret was watching them from behind a rock formation. ' _You don't know what you're in for_ ,' he said to himself.

"Time for opening statements," said X as he strapped on his duel disk.

"My only statement is that we duel," said Hiccup did the same with his.

"You're on kid," said X as the two of them activated their duel disks.

X: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"And now will let proceedings begin," said X as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and then reveal it to be Card Destruction. "First witness, Card Destruction. Time to clear the court room, by discarding a hands and drawing all new cards."

"What's the point?" Hiccup asked as they discarded their hands.

"You'll see," said X as he drew five cards. "Now I play Elegant Light LV4! But I'll dismiss exhibited A in order the calling to questioning exhibit B, my Traps Sluzer."

Then appearing on the field was a mechanical purple tripod. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1300)

"I'll throw these facedown and rest my case," said X as he inserted two cards into his spell and trap card zone.

"This guy is good," said Fishlegs. "Annoying, but good."

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice behind them.

They turned and found Eret approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" Ragnar asked.

"This guy X, he's Wrinkly's eternity and he's never lost a duel," said Eret. "The last do that tried to beat him got seven years in the can for disordering duelling."

"Whoa," said the three Ras.

"Hiccup better watch his back, this sleazeball is as skilled as they come and he isn't exactly known for his honesty," said Eret.

"Hiccup's doomed," Fishlegs quivered.

"Let's not count him out just yet," said Ragnar. "He hasn't even had his turn yet."

"All right, X, it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and then held out. "I'll start things off by playing my Dragon Knight Hookfang."

Appearing on the field was the fiery red armoured muscular warrior. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Card overruled, you're out of order," said X.

Hiccup looked at him in confusion.

X then pressed a button on his duel disk. "And here's why I give up 1000 points to activate this, my trap… Monster Register!"

X: 3000

Hiccup: 4000

Suddenly appearing on the field was a monstrous looking cash register with a large fanged mouth.

"You see council you have no case, thanks to my trap that is," said X. "Because four of your cards are sentenced to the card Graveyard."

"And why is that?" Hiccup asked.

"You played a level four monster so you're held accountable for dismissing four cards. Proceed with the sentence!"

A large tongue stuck out of the registers mouth and stuck to Hiccup's deck. Then the top four cards of his deck were pulled out. One of the four card was Aqua.

"Hey, wait—?" Hiccup cried as he watched helplessly as his cards further and further away from him. "Those are my best cards!"

The back of the registered then opened up and it then placed the ball card to just snag from Hiccup into it and then closed.

"Come on," Hiccup moaned.

"Now that's harsh," said Wartihog. "Hiccup needs those cards if he's going to win this war."

"That's why X took them," said Eret.

"Yeah, X doesn't want Hiccup to win," Ragnar reminded.

"And don't forget my Traps Sluzer is still on the field, Mr Haddock," X added. "So to summarise, I am immune to all traps and you're missing your most viable cards. Oh well, seems this case is open and shut."

Hiccup glared.

"Let me clue in on X's duelling style," said Eret. "He's all about destruction, so instead of focusing on life points, X uses his skills to borrow, steal and destroy his opponents cards. And to someone like Hiccup, who had a strong connection to his cards, that could be devastating. X knows that and he also knows when Napoleon runs out of cards he wins. Hiccup's skill, but X has got strategy."

"I once faced against an opponent who specialises in deck destruction," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "I barely won that fight."

"All right, kid, it's your turn to testify," said X.

"All right, X, it's time you got that suit dirty, hope you can deal," said Hiccup.

"It's never going to happen, kid."

"Wanna bet? Now say goodbye to your Traps Sluzer, because now—"

"I object," said X as he press a button on his duel disk. "Now activating, the trap card Threatening Roar. You see, just like that your turn comes to a close."

"You really don't like to get your hands dirty, do you?" said Hiccup.

X laughed. "I don't see the necessity of throwing my muscles around. I've only lost one case in my entire life and now I get the chance to make up for it."

Hiccup looked up. ' _So, he is behind all this_.'

Eret frowned. "How was beating Hiccup making up losing the case?"

"It's my move," said X as he drew.

X: 27

Hiccup: 25

"I'll introduce this this card facedown," said X as he placed the card he drew facedown in defence mode. He then inserted two cards in his spell and trap card zone. "And then I'll add two more to the field. Your witness council."

"Is that all you got," said Hiccup as he drew.

X: 27

Hiccup: 24

He looked at his hand. ' _I know I'm going to lose a few cards, but I have to do this_.'

"I summon Dragon Knight Windshear in attack mode!" Hiccup announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field Hiccup's black haired, silver armoured female in attack mode. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Then you lose custody of four cards," said X.

Once again the cash register launched its tongue and swipe for cards from Hiccup's deck.

X: 27

Hiccup: 20

To Hiccup's horror one of them was Toothless.

"Not Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

"Order in the court," said X. "You do the crime you do the time. Now continue your testimony so we can move things along."

"I like to point out that were not in a court room, X," said Hiccup. "This is a duel and to prove it am attacking your facedown card with Windshear!"

Windshear then flew down upon X facedown cards with her blades at the ready. The monster revealed itself to be a very stony like creature and Windshear easily sliced right through it. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)

"And thanks to ability you still take damage even if your monster was in defence mode," said Hiccup.

X: 1600

Hiccup: 4000

"Bet you didn't see that coming," said Hiccup.

"On the contrary, I was hoping for it," said X. "Because thanks to my monsters special effect all of our monsters go back to our deck."

Hiccup watched as Hookfang and Windshear vanished from the field as did Traps Sluzer.

"Hiccup is losing his truth and right," said Wartihog.

"Now add the number of stars of each monster card you returned to your deck," said X as they began shuffling their decks. They then inserted them back into the duel disks. "You with me? Now draw that many cards."

X: 28

Hiccup: 22

"Both Hookfang and Windshear had four stars each," said Fishlegs.

"So Hiccup draws eight cards," said Wartihog.

"That's going to weaken his deck even more," said Ragnar.

"Here goes," said Hiccup.

X drew for cards while Hiccup drew eight.

X: 24

Hiccup: 14

"One more stipulation, if you draw one of the monsters that return to your deck you can keep the card you draw," said X. "However, if you didn't do all sentenced to the Graveyard."

Hiccup looked at the eight cards he drew and he wasn't entirely surprised to find Hookfang among them. "I'm good," he said.

"And mine goes to the grave," said X as he inserted for cards into his Graveyard.

Hiccup looked at his massive hand. "Any reason why you're being so generous with my hand?"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go scot free, Mr Haddock," said X, he then pressed the button on his duel disk. "I've got a trap card, it's called Purse with a Hole. I can use it if you got more than six card in your hand and it randomly selects your card until you're holding only five."

"Great just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

A purse emerged from the trap card with a face and then it started time from inside its purse. It hovered over Hiccup's hand and seconds later eight smaller tongues launch from his and grabbed eight cards from his hand.

"Oh, right," said X. "My trap card has another effect, you can't play any cards from your hand."

Hiccup felt himself sweating. ' _How am I supposed to duel like this? Thanks to him and barely playing with half a deck?_ '

"Hold on," said X as he pressed another button on his duel to reveal his last facedown card. "I'm not done, now I play Soul Connection, which brings one of my monsters back. Guess who?"

"No thanks," said Hiccup, though he already had a pretty good idea who it was.

"It's my key witness of course, give up?" said X as he pulled a card from his deck. "It's my Traps Sluzer."

X: 23

Hiccup: 14

"Fine," said Hiccup. "That's my turn."

"Hardly seems fair," X smirked. "Losing all your favourite cards and knowing there's nothing you can do, but life isn't fair. Now is it?"

"Trust me, I'm going to get those cards back," Hiccup glared.

X laughed. "You poor sap. You have so much to learn about life. Only one person has ever defeated me in a duel and that was your mother."

Eret eyes widened. ' _Why would X duel against Hiccup's mother_.'

"Yeah, I know," said Hiccup. "She told me all about it and that's why more than prepared for you."

"Really," said X sceptically. "My point is that you can't always get everything you want in life, my friend."

Hiccup just growled.

"But enough talk," said X as he drew.

X: 22

Hiccup: 14

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed," said X revealing the card he just drew. "This let me draw two cards."

X: 20

Hiccup: 14

"Then I'll summon my Traps Sluzer to the field," said X.

Traps Sluzer once again appeared on the field and automatically X's cash register stuck its tongue out and swiped four of his cards.

X: 16

Hiccup: 14

However, X, was in phased one bit. "So, for now on my deck is completely immune to the effects of all trap cards. Now then I'll throw down three facedown and end my turn."

X set the last three cards in his hand onto the field. He then looked up at Hiccup. "I predict a judgement in favour of me. And as far as your sentence, with only 14 cards left your dorm will soon be dismantled. The verdict is almost in, soon you'll be found guilty of inferior duelling."

"Not if I can help it," said Hiccup as he drew.

X: 16

Hiccup: 13

"Hold that thought kid, I activate Gachi Battle," said X as he revealed one of his facedown cards. "As long as this card is out on the field with each turn you and I must summon monster from our deck. Provided that you still have some left of course."

Hiccup grimaced. ' _That means my deck will get smaller by the minute._ '

"You are aware what happens when you have exhausted your resources, right?" said X. "You lose. And no one will be able to bail you out. Now go."

' _Hiccup_ ,' said a calm female voice. Then one of his cards floated from his deck into his hand. ' _There is still hope. Remember, your deck is infused with the power of the Dragon Sanctuary._ '

Hiccup looked at the car that appeared in his hand into X. "You one of the monster you've got one, I summon Dragon Spirit Dawn!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a beautiful white female with white dragon scales. White blonde hair exited from a helmet which was smooth and sleek and the skin around her mouth was as white as snow. Her scales didn't look as hard as the other Dragon Spirits, but they were certainly beautiful. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

X: 16

Hiccup: 12

"Ah… level three. So, I'll confiscate three cards," said X.

His cash register then stuck out its tongue and swipe three cards from Hiccup's deck.

X: 16

Hiccup: 9

"Hey!" Hiccup snapped.

"He's down to nine cards now," said Ragnar.

"I'm getting sick of this," said Hiccup. He then held out a spell card that had an image of Dragon Spirit Dawn been strengthened by several Dragon Spirits. "I play my Dragon Spirit Recharge! Now any Dragon Spirit on the field gains an extra 800 attack points."

Dawn closed her eyes as she felt energy flowing into a body. (ATK: 500-1300)

"That's not all, Dawn's special effect kicks in now," said Hiccup. "Every time she is in battle your force to draw the top card of your deck and she gained a special power depending on what it is. However, if you're not able to meet this requirement I'm forced to discard the top two cards of my deck."

"That's not going to help you," said X as he drew.

"If it's a monster card in the Battle Phase is skipped, if it's a spell card I can change the attacker to a direct attack and if it's a trap card the attacking monster switches to defence mode." He then turned to Dawn. "Dawn, Future Sight!"

Dawn closed her eyes and placed the hands together and three orbs appeared in front of, one yellow, one blue and one red. The blue are then flashed representing a spell card.

"Looks like a spell card," Hiccup smiled.

"How impressive," said X dully as he revealed a card to be Super Guard.

X: 15

Hiccup: 9

"You haven't seen nothing yet," said Hiccup. "Dawn, attack indirectly!"

Dawn then jumped into the air and suddenly formed a spear of light in her hands.

"Objection," said X pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

"Just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"With this card I pick a monster and order it right back into your hand," said X.

Where the trap card appeared a strange looking device appeared. It then began to suck in Dawn, who was completely helpless and entered into the device. Seconds later, she was launched right out of it and her card appeared in Hiccup's hand.

"Isn't there an ambulance you should be chasing?" Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"I've been asked that before," said X as he drew.

X: 14

Hiccup: 9

"But if you think that's bad waiting to you see what my Super Guard can do," said X as he inserted the spell card he drew last heard in his spell and trap card zone. "All I have to do is give up 500 life points, now no monster on my field can be destroyed in battle."

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"And next play a second Card Destruction, which means you are now forced to discard your entire hand again and draw the same number of cards you discarded," said X playing the last card in his hand.

Hiccup groaned as he discarded his entire hand into his Graveyard and reluctantly drew six new cards.

X: 14

Hiccup: 3

"He's down to three now," Fishlegs quivered.

"This case is about closed," said X.

Hiccup looked at his deck. ' _He's right down to three cards now, to good thing I have no monster card left or it would be game over._ '

X just smirked. "So, how does it feel knowing that you've let down everyone in your dorm?"

' _The duel isn't over to the last card is played_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

' _Exactly_ ,' said a Dawn's voice. Hiccup turned and saw the spirit of Dawn next to him. "You know what to do."

He looked at his hand to see what his options were and they weren't good. This was no doubt going to be his last term so he had to make it count.

"Let's do this," said Hiccup as he reached for his deck. "Stand back, it's time to mix things up!"

He then drew.

X: 14

Hiccup: 2

He looked at the card he drew and it was exactly what he needed.

"I'll start by playing this… The Warrior Returning Alive," said Hiccup holding out the card he just drew. "Thanks to this I'm able to retrieve one Warrior-type monster from my deck and add it to my hand and I choose Dragon Spirit Dawn."

"What's that going to do?" said X as Hiccup retrieved his card.

"You'll see, because next I activate Spirit Soul!" Hiccup yelled holding out the spell card. "This allows me to summon Dragon Spirit Dawn!"

"Is he out of his mind?" Eret stared.

"This is how it works, this gives Dawn the power to share her energy," Hiccup explained. "So, I'll choose a monster for him to share with, now who will it be?"

"Your field empty," X reminded. "So, that's useless."

"Now whoever said I was gonna summon her to my field," said Hiccup small smile. "She'll be joining your side!"

"What?" X stared as Dawn appeared on his side of the field. "I don't want her?"

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. "Because she's sharing her energy with you so your Sluzer gains 500 points."

Everyone turned to Traps Sluzer as it began to gain power. (ATK: 800-1300)

"And I'm not done yet," said Hiccup. "Now I play my Costs Down spell card! All I have to do is send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and I can lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by two levels."

Hiccup then sent Dragon Knight Skullcrusher to the Graveyard. "And that means I can summon my Dragon Knight Stormfly without a sacrifice."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's beautiful blonde haired brightly coloured female knight. (ATK: 2000: DEF: 1900)

"A level six monster?" Wartihog blinked.

"That means Hiccup loses six card," said Eret.

"But he can't," said Fishlegs. "He's only got two left."

"He must be up to something," Ragnar frowned.

X cash register then shot out of its time and grabbed the last of Hiccup's cards.

X: 14

Hiccup: 0

X laughed. "It looks like I win."

Hiccup smirked. "Not from where I'm standing."

"Why not?"

"He's right," said Eret. "If you're not able to draw card from your deck you lose, but that's not what happened. His cards were used up due to a special effect, so it's on."

"But how can Hiccup play without any cards?" Wartihog frowned.

"We're about to find out," said Ragnar.

"I'm calling a mistrial," said X.

"Sorry, but for your case won't hold," said Hiccup. "I have one shot to win so allow me to do my thing X."

"And how are you going to do that?" X smirked.

"You'll see," said Hiccup. "Now I'll have Stormfly to attack Dawn."

X laughed. "Just plead insanity. You have obviously gone nuts, attacking your own monster and giving me extra points?"

"That's right," Hiccup smirked. "Now will you let me finish my move, please?"

Dawn nodded to Hiccup. ' _Good luck, Hiccup._ '

"Go, Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Hiccup commanded.

Stormfly jumped into the air and at once several spikes launched back and headed straight towards Dawn, slicing her to pieces.

"So close, yet so far," said X pressing a button on his duel disk and revealed his last card to be a trap card. "I play Recycle Barrier! Which prevents me from taking any damage for the rest of this turn. Nice, huh? And thanks to Super Guard Dawn has immunity and thanks to my trap, my life points have immunity. Therefore, you might say I'm indestructible!"

Dawn soon recovered from Stormfly's attack.

"It's cross-examination time," X smirked. "In other words, I can turn your monster special effect against you! Flip your top card!"

His eyes then widened when he realises something quite critical.

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it that you just remember that I don't have any cards left," Hiccup smirked. "And of course Dawn's secondary ability activates. Since am unable to draw card which means a top two cards in your deck go straight to the Graveyard."

X just watched in horror as the top two cards of his deck vanished.

X: 12

Hiccup: 0

"So you're down to twelve," said Hiccup.

"You'll never get away with this you brat!" X yelled.

"What to make a bet, because Stormfly as a special ability you may want to know," said Hiccup with a small smile on his face. "She is able to attack all your monster that once!"

"Oh, no!" X cried. He slowly backed away realise that he just lost. "Uh, look Mr Haddock there must be another way we can handle this, right? Why don't we just settle out of court?"

"Sorry X, but sometimes life isn't fair," Hiccup smirked. "And by the way you lose the top two cards of your deck for each card."

"Mummy!" X cried.

"Stormfly this with multiple Spine Shot!" Hiccup commanded.

Stormfly jumped into the air and launched dozens of spikes from her bag that struck Dawn again and again. X could only watch in horror as he began losing the last of his cards.

X: 0

Hiccup: 0

"And that's that," said Hiccup. "Looks like this case is closed."

"Come on, that's my line," X cried.

"Hiccup just won the duel!" Fishlegs cried.

"Ten four, well done, sir," said Wartihog.

"Talk about turning the tables," said Ragnar with a smile.

"You weren't bad, but a little up tight," said Hiccup as a hologram is faded away.

"Not again," X cried following to his knees.

"Way to play!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Impressive tactics, soldier," said Wartihog.

Eret just walked away without saying a word.

"You always did specialise in surprise in your opponents," said Ragnar.

"Thanks guys," said Hiccup. He then looked at his deck. _'But I couldn't have done it without you guys_.'

Meanwhile, Old Wrinkly was looking through his tarot cards. More precisely he's he was looking at the right side up Grim Reaper.

"The cards predicted Hiccup's defeat," said Old Wrinkly. "But he defied destiny, I must make and see the Light."

"So, think you can give me a few pointers?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, call me anytime Hunter," said Hiccup extending his hand.

"You can count on it," said Hunter taking his hand.

"Another this," said Snotlout. "Next your opponent wore a brace the Light. And pretty soon you're all embrace it."

Hiccup and the others watched as Snotlout and Astrid left and they could hear Snotlout laughing.

* * *

Dragon Spirit Dawn

ATK: 500/ DEF: 900

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card it treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent draws 1 card. If they cannot, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. If your opponent draws a card by this card's effect, reveal that card, and based on its type apply an appropriate effect: ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: You can change this card's attack to a direct attack. ● Trap: Change the attacking monster to Defence Position.

Dragon Spirit Recharge

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Dragon Spirit" monster. It gains 800 ATK.

Card image: Image Dragon Spirit Dawn been strengthened by several Dragon Spirits.


	22. Source of Strength

Wrinkly was in his chambers on his playing looking through his tarot cards, he had flipped two. One was the hermit and the other was the prince.

' _The cards have confirmed what I expected all along_ ,' he said to himself. ' _The Hermit that represents Hiccup and the Prince which represents Eret will be integral of my plan_.'

He then flipped a third card which showed the picture of a creature are merging from a castle wall, a very strong creature.

' _But who could this be?_ ' he wondered. ' _The Strength? This card symbolises a great power that cannot be swayed. I must discover the source of this power and I suspect that I'll find my answer at Duel Academy._ '

* * *

Ragnar was busy sorting through his deck and then he sent a presence behind him. He quickly turned and found Wrinkly sitting there.

"You?" said Ragnar getting to his feet.

"It has been a long time," said Wrinkly. He then looked around the dorm room. "This is Hiccup's room is it not?"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "And what if it is?"

Wrinkly looked at Ragnar. "He's the one I've been warned about. He is the Strength card, I can feel it."

"You do realise you're talking out loud," Ragnar pointed out. "And would you mind clarifying what you intend to do here?"

"Yes, my apologies," said Wrinkly as he stood up. "No doubt that you already know that I manage several professional duellists."

"And you're the head of a secret society," Ragnar added.

"What are you insinuating young man?" Wrinkly asked innocently.

"I know you brainwashed him—not that he had much of a brain—and now Astrid and Heather are in that same society now to."

"But I haven't done a thing to your friends. What they do is of their own free will."

"You really think I'd buy that?" Ragnar glared and Wrinkly could sense a fiery aura. "And I don't care what connection you have to Hiccup, because I'm going to stop you!"

' _He harbours an incredible amount of force within_ ,' said Wrinkly. He then smiled. ' _I must have it_.'

"Let's make a compromise, shall we?" said Wrinkly. "I'll address your concerns, if you agree to face me in a duel."

"So if I duel you then you disband your little Society of Light club?" Ragnar asked sceptically.

"Not quite, but I will ask your friends to leave the group should you managed to defeat me, of course."

"I suppose that is good as I'm going to get," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Fishlegs and Wartihog were helping Phlegma with some boxes of food.

"You're not planning on eating all this food and one day are you?" Phlegma asked.

"We got several hungry Slifers and I think they deserve a decent meal," said Hiccup.

"Now that what I call Captain," said Wartihog. "Looking out for his men."

Fishlegs then looked up. "Hey, isn't that Eret?"

Hiccup turned and found Eret staring at the Red Dorm. "You're right," said Hiccup. They then made their way over to Eret. "What are you doing here?

"What do you think? I came to check out this duel," said Eret gesturing to the dorm.

They all turned and found Ragnar facing against Wrinkly.

"It's Ragnar," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, but who's the old guy with the cape?" Wartihog asked.

Eret was about the answer, but Hiccup beaten to it. "My grandfather."

Eret started. "Wait, Wrinkly is your grandfather?"

Hiccup looked at him. "He never told you?"

"Now I see why he was so interested in you," said Eret.

"Truth is I haven't seen him in ten years, the last time I saw him he tried to take custody from my parents."

"So, that's what X met," said Eret as all the pieces slowly came to place.

"Yeah, but my mum, his daughter, managed to win the case."

"So that guys your duelling manager?" said Wartihog.

"Yep, and he's been using me for years," said Eret crossing his arms. "And if I had to guess I say he is about a brainwashing of one of your friends."

"You've got to be kidding," said Hiccup. "No way!" He then handed the bag of food to Phlegma. "Phlegma hold on to these."

"I've got them," said Phlegma.

Hiccup than ran over to the two duellists.

"Hiccup wait!" Fishlegs called as he and Wartihog ran after them.

"Ragnar! Stop!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

"All right, let's do this," said Ragnar activating his duel disk.

He then frowned when he saw Wrinkly having problems with his own duel disk.

"Uh, what's the hold-up?" he asked.

"Forgive me, how do I start this contraption?" Wrinkly said looking at his duel disk.

"Just push the on button," Ragnar groaned.

Wrinkly kept on pressing every inch of the duel disk and to able to find the on button. It took a few seconds, but he was eventually able to find it.

"The truth is while I'm an excellent duellist I've never actually used a duel disk," said Wrinkly. "One might say I use more primeval methods."

"Let's just do this already," said Ragnar.

"Nothing would please me more," said Wrinkly.

They then each drew five cards.

Ragnar: 4000

Wrinkly: 4000

"Then let's do this," said Ragnar as he drew. "I summon my Familiar Knight in defence mode!"

A night with a shield sword and a red cape round his shoulders appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)

"An interesting choice for your first turn," said Wrinkly.

"You're even creepier than I remember," said Ragnar.

"Ragnar! You've got a call off this duel!" Hiccup yelled.

"No can do, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "No offence your grandpa, but I'm gonna not some sense into this brainwashed lunatic and get Snotlout, Astrid and Heather to come to their senses."

"Let's move on, shall we?" said Wrinkly, who noted out of the corner of his eye that Eret was watching. He then drew and saw that he drew his Reversal of Fate trap card and then he placed it back in his hand.

"I'll begin by playing this, Arcana Force I—The Magician," said Wrinkly.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was an alien like creature wearing strange garments. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1100)

Suddenly appearing above the creature was its card and it began to rotate.

"What now?" Ragnar asked.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Wrinkly asked. "Everything is predetermined, but often life gives the illusion of free will." Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "Observe, this card gives you a choice for it possesses two distinct special abilities and you get to decide which one is used."

He then gestured to the card rotating over his monster. "You notice the card rotates? It can stop upright or upside-down, when it stops is up to you. Its position determines its ability."

"Sounds more like a game of chance if you ask me," said Ragnar. "Now let's move on. Make it stop!"

Wrinkly laughed as the card stopped upright. "Arcana is right side up so whenever a spell card is played it get stronger by doubling its points."

"Oh man," said Fishlegs groaned.

"Talk about bad luck," said Wartihog.

"So you think," said Wrinkly still smiling. "But you have much to learn about the forces of destiny."

"Please, if that card is not about luck then why have it spin?" said Ragnar.

"Simple, because human beings need the illusion of choice," said Wrinkly. "It comforts us, but the harsh reality is this… Nothing happens by chance. It's all meant to be, including the decay of your knights."

"That's where you're wrong," said Ragnar. "The Order of Knights has not been lost, they live on inside me."

Wrinkly laughed. "That's rather sweet. Sad, but sweet. However, your sentiments change nothing destiny awaits. He then grabbed a card from his hand. "Allow me to show you the way."

"Another about destiny and just make your move," said Ragnar.

"I activate my Future Vision spell," said Wrinkly holding out the spell card. "Since you have a monster on the field I get to flip the p of your deck until another monster card appears."

"You're kidding me," said Ragnar.

"Is a Dinosaur in your future, or perhaps a Spellcaster?" said Wrinkly as he made his way over to Ragnar. "There again maybe an Insect awaits you."

"I'll be know what it's going to be," said Ragnar as he handed his deck to Wrinkly. "A Warrior. Now go ahead and flip."

"Very well," said Wrinkly flipping the top card to reveal Costs Down. "Using confident, but are you right?"

He then flipped the next card which showed an image of a powerful warrior card. "Well, well… It's a Warrior indeed. Good for you, since it's the same type as your monster on the field you automatically gain 1000 extra life points and the cards I flipped to return to your deck in the order they were."

Wrinkly then handed Ragnar back his deck after placing card he drew on top.

Ragnar: 5000

Wrinkly: 4000

Ragnar laughed. "Thanks for the boost."

"You're most welcome," said Wrinkly as he made his way back to his spot.

"I don't get it, he knew it was a Warrior so why would he help the lieutenant out?" Wartihog asked.

"There must be a reason," said Fishlegs.

"He got to see his deck," said Hiccup. "So now he knows what cards are coming up next."

"Indeed," said Eret as he and Phlegma made their way over to them. "Not only can you use that knowledge to his advantage, but since a spell card was put into play Arcana's right side up ability activates and it doubles in strength."

"Oh, yeah," said Wartihog.

They all turned a bright aura covered the Magician as its attack points increased. (ATK: 1100-2200)

"Now Arcana Force I attack is Familiar Knight," Wrinkly ordered. "Zeroid Stream!"

The Magician then placed its hands together forming a bright orb in between them. Then green smoke poured out of it and the smoke spun around Familiar Knight and seconds later he was destroyed.

"When you destroyed my Familiar Knight you triggered in its special ability," said Ragnar. "Now we can both summon a level four below monster from our hands and I choose my Big Shield Gardna."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a man holding a massive shield in his hand. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600)

Wrinkly looked at his hand. "Sadly, it appears that I don't have any."

"Too bad," Ragnar smiled.

"However, I will place these two cards facedown," said Wrinkly as he inserted two cards in his spell and trap card zone. "With that I'll end my turn."

"Then I'll go," said Ragnar as he drew. "I activate the spell card Costs Down, now all I have to do is send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and the levels of all my monsters decreased by two levels."

Ragnar sent a trap card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Remember, every time a spell card is played Arcana doubles in strength," Wrinkly reminded as his Magician power increased once more. (ATK: 1100—2200)

"That won't be a problem, because I'm sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon my Templar Knight!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a warrior in bright white armour with a large Red Cross on its chest and in it and he was holding a mighty long sword. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Even with double attack points Arcana can't beat my Templar," said Ragnar. "Now attack with Holy Sabre!"

Templar Knight charged at the Magician and sliced right through him with his sword which glowed brightly.

Ragnar: 5000

Wrinkly: 3700

"I bet you didn't see that one coming," said Ragnar. "Maybe next time you'll spend less time talking and more time defending yourself from me."

"Let's move on, shall we?" said Wrinkly as he drew. He looked at the card he drew. "Interesting." He then grabbed another card in his hand and inserted it into his spell and trap card zone. "I play Pentacle of Ace!"

Again the card appeared over his head and began to rotate.

"Again destiny moves forward and now it's up to you to stop it," said Wrinkly.

"All right, stop!" Wartihog yelled.

The card stopped upright.

"The card points right side up so I'm able to draw card from my deck and then I gain 500 life points," said Wrinkly as he drew.

Ragnar: 5000

Wrinkly: 4200

"Lucky you," said Ragnar.

"Lucky? You still don't get it do you?" said Wrinkly shaking his head. "Let's try this again. I summon Arcana Force VII—The Chariot!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a mechanical creature with many arms and to tentacles attached to it bottom. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700)

Then above it was its card and it began to rotate yet again.

"Go ahead, you know what to do," said Wrinkly.

"Stop now!" Ragnar yelled.

The card rotated for a bit and landed upside down.

"It's upside down effect activates, so if the Chariot is destroyed in battle it reappears on your side," said Wrinkly.

"I'm not complaining," said Ragnar.

"We'll see about that," said Wrinkly. "Now Arcana Force VII attack is Templar!"

"But why?" Ragnar frowned.

"Ragnar's Knight is stronger," said Fishlegs looking completely confused.

"That's a poor tactic," said Wartihog.

"He must be up to something," said Hiccup.

"He is," said Eret. "Wrinkly see into the future so every move is precisely calculated. Your friend doesn't stand a chance."

They watched as the Chariot moved into attack Templar Knight.

"Attack him at once!" Wrinkly ordered.

The Chariot then fired assets of its tentacles that headed straight towards Templar Knight.

"Big mistake," said Ragnar.

Templar Knight drew out his sword and swung it deflecting the attack right back at the Chariot, destroying it.

Ragnar: 5000

Wrinkly: 3500

"Very well," said Wrinkly calmly. "Since the Chariot was upside down it gets re-summoned on your side of the field."

Seconds later the Chariot reappeared again, but this time on Ragnar side. Then like before the card of itself appeared over it and began to rotate.

"The future of this duel is now in my hands now," said Wrinkly with a smile. "Stop! Right there."

The card then stopped upside down.

Ragnar looked at Wrinkly slightly bewildered. "Is there even a point to that move?" he asked. "Now as it gets destroyed we're back where we started. Maybe you should stick to managing and leave the duelling to those of us with skill?"

"This might change your mind," said Wrinkly as he inserted his Suit of Sword X spell card. Then like of his other cards it began to rotate over his head. "It's called—"

"Not another one," Ragnar groaned.

"I'd listen if I were you if you expect to win," said Wrinkly. "You should know what you're up against so let me explain this card. If it stops right side up all of your monsters will be destroyed, but if it stops upside down then all my mine are."

"You're hardly taking a risk," Ragnar grumbled. "Stop!"

Wrinkly laughed at the spell card landed right side up. "Why thank you."

"I'm getting tired of these card effects," Ragnar grumbled.

Seconds later both his monsters vanished in a bright light and turned into thousands of pixels.

"Next I play this my Ace of Wand," said Wrinkly as he revealed one of his facedown cards. "If it lands right side up I gain life points equal to the combined attack points of the two monsters that were just destroyed this turn. If it lands upside down however, you take the damage of their combined attack points instead."

Ragnar grimaced, he did like either alternative.

"So how many points are we talking about here?" Wartihog asked.

"The Chariot had 1700 and his Templar Knight had 2500 points," said Fishlegs.

"That's a total of 4200," said Hiccup.

"Your friend is totally following for his mind games," said Eret. "Ragnar is so flustered, he's lost all control.

"What's wrong?" Wrinkly asked noticing Ragnar's hesitation. "Can't you see, you're in control whether card lands now choose your fate."

"Stop there!" Ragnar yelled.

The card rotated for a few more seconds and then landed upside down.

"It landed upside down so you take direct damage," said Wrinkly.

Suddenly a powerful wind emerged from the card and struck Ragnar.

Ragnar: 800

Wrinkly: 3500

"Do you understand what's happening?" said Wrinkly. "You can't stop what is meant to be. Don't be so hard on yourself Mr Keatson our stories have already been written. There's nothing you can do that can stop destiny."

"Don't listen to him!" Hiccup yelled. "Keep fighting! He's just trying to psych you out, you can't let him get to you like this! If you buy into all his destiny talk then you've already lost, the only way to get through this is to trust yourself. You can still win, it's not over enter the last card is played!"

"What if were too late and he's already been brainwashed?" Fishlegs asked.

"No way, Ragnar is one of the strongest spirited people I know, it will take more than just some lame head games to break Ragnar down," said Hiccup firmly. "Isn't that right?"

"Couldn't have said it better than myself," said Ragnar as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and saw the one monster that might give him a chance.

"Hiccup is right, I've got plenty of fight left in me," he said. He then looked at Wrinkly. "I've got your destiny right here!"

Wrinkly looked up.

"First things first, I play my Monster Reborn card to bring back Templar Knight," said Ragnar holding out his Monster Reborn card.

Then appearing on the field was his Templar Knight standing strong and firm.

"But it won't be out for long, because I'm going to sacrifice them in order to play my Templar Grandmaster Knight!" Ragnar yelled holding up the card he just drew.

Templar Knight vanished from the field and then emerging in this place was a tall muscular figure in white armour. He was twice the size as Templar Knight and the advocate wrapped around his shoulders with a red cross embroidered on it. In his hand she was holding a mass of two-handed sword. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2400)

"That's one heck of a frontline," said Wartihog.

"Now it's time to cause some damage," said Ragnar. "Templar Grandmaster, attack is life points directly with Grand Holy Sabre!"

Grandmaster held his sword up high and began to glow bright like the sun. He then gave it a powerful swing sending a powerful shockwave of light straight at Wrinkly.

Ragnar: 800

Wrinkly: 500

"And with that I'll end my turn," said Ragnar.

"Oh yeah, up high!" Fishlegs yelled giving Hiccup a hi-five.

"He's one attack away from winning this war," said Wartihog.

Eret however just simply narrowed his eyes, because he knew that Wrinkly was prepared for this.

"Thanks for the support, guys," said Ragnar. "I'll end my turn my placing one card face down the field."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," said Wrinkly as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and grabbed the only card in his hand. He then inserted a spell card into his spell and trap card zone. "You're not in the clear yet thanks to my Necro Sacrifice spell card. Now I can figure monster from my grave and summon it to your side of the field and you can decide which mode it's in."

Ragnar looked at Wrinkly slightly uneasily, because he couldn't fathom why Wrinkly would give him cards.

"Of course, there's no real choice, destiny has already decided," said Wrinkly. "But let's move on shall we? Arcana Force VII return to the field."

"I choose attack mode," said Ragnar.

Then once again the Chariot appeared on his side of the field.

"Now for its ability," said Wrinkly as the Chariot card appeared above it and began to rotate. "All right, stop there."

The Chariot then stopped upside down again.

"Since it's upside down it shall return to my side, just as soon as I destroyed that is," said Wrinkly.

"Thanks for the information, but I only know that," said Ragnar.

"My apologies," said Wrinkly. "Now thanks to my Necro Sacrifice spell card I can summon this monster without a sacrifice. Come forth, Arcana Force VIII—The Strength."

Then appearing on the field was another mechanical creature, but unlike the previous one this one looked more like a strange alien tank. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800)

Then its card appeared above it and began to rotate.

"This probably looks familiar to you," said Wrinkly. "Should this card land upside down you gain control of all my monsters, but of its right side up I get to control one of yours."

Wrinkly could sense Ragnar's hesitation, because the fate of this entire duel rested upon this move.

"Destiny awaits my friend," said Wrinkly.

"Stop!" Ragnar ordered.

The card and landed right side up.

"It's right side up," Wrinkly smirked. "So I gain control of your Grandmaster."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," said Ragnar. "My Grandmaster has a special ability of his own and it's about activate. Using once per turn, I can activate a trap or spell card from either of our Graveyards and I choose my Knight Sabotage!"

He removed the trap card he sent to the Graveyard duty effect of his Cost Down card. It had an image of Marauding Captain sneaking behind enemy lines. "Thanks to this card whenever one of my monsters is targeted by a special ability from one of your monsters I can negate it and take control of the monster on your side. How's that for destiny? Your Strength card now works for me."

Wrinkly watched as his Strength card vanished from the field and then reappeared on Ragnar's side.

"Thanks for the card," Ragnar smiled.

"Destiny often works in strange ways my young friend," said Wrinkly, who didn't look worried one bit. "You make a small mistake and suddenly it triples outwards changing everything. It's a domino effect and you just unknowingly not over the first domino."

Ragnar's eyes widened when he remembered Wrinkly face down card.

"Now I activate, my Reversal of Fate trap card," said Wrinkly as he revealed his facedown card. "So, every monster on the field with Arcana Force in its name changes from right side up to upside down and vice versa."

Everyone turned to the two Arcana Force card on Ragnar's field and watched as the card on top of them switch to the opposite position.

"The Strength is now upside down so I can draw all your other monsters, how quickly things change," Wrinkly smiled.

Ragnar could only watch helplessly as the Chariot and his Grandmaster vanished from the field and seconds later reappeared on Wrinkly side of the field.

"Now, feel the sting of destiny," said Wrinkly. "Grandmaster destroyed the Strength!"

Grandmaster then made his way towards the Strength.

"Well, if I'm going down and taking you with me," said Ragnar as he pressed a button on his duel disk and revealed his facedown card. "I activate Ring of Destruction! Thanks to this I can to destroy one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

Wrinkly eyes widened.

Ring then appeared around the Strength and seconds later it exploded. The explosion slammed both into Ragnar and Wrinkly.

Ragnar: 0

Wrinkly: 0

(Draw!)

"It's a draw," said Hiccup.

The smoke cleared and Ragnar was on one knee while Wrinkly just looks completely bewildered.

"He would seem as if you can't be swayed," said Wrinkly as he looked at Ragnar.

"You don't know the half of it," said Ragnar as he got to his feet. He then revealed a pendant that was hiding underneath his shirt, it was across that resembled a sword. "You're not the only one who is part of a secret society. I'm part of the Order of Knights."

"The Order of Knights?" said Wrinkly quite taken aback.

"That's right, were all that's left the ancient knights of old," said Ragnar. "Even if you did defeated me would come to naught, because every member is trained to resist mind control."

"But what is this society of Knights do?" Hiccup asked. "And how come you never told me about it?"

"I have my reasons to keep it a secret and I will tell you in time," said Ragnar. "As for what we do, we protect humanity from itself. We intervene when things go dark, but unlike your Society of Light we believe that people have to make their own choices. Anyway, since we both neither of us gets what we want."

"For now," said Wrinkly as he turned away.

"Nice work out their soldier," said Wartihog slamming Ragnar on the back.

"Yeah that was cool," said Fishlegs.

"I never doubted you for moment," said Hiccup.

"Even I have to say I'm impressed," said Eret as he walked up. "Not many people could handle themselves against Wrinkly."

"Well, next time we face are definitely going to win," said Ragnar.

Eret just watched Wrinkly as he walked away wondering what was the point of all this.

* * *

Later that day all the students, red, yellow, blue and white were all gathered around as Gobber was about to make an announcement.

Hiccup noticed that Gobber was not happy, but Spitelout and Mildew seem to be thrilled which didn't bode well for them.

"Listen up students," said Gobber. "I have an important announcement to make! So pay attention!" He then glared at Spitelout and Mildew. "A new student has joined us! I give you Duel Academy's newest pupil!"

Everyone turned and gasped, because the new pupil was none other than Wrinkly.

"Old Wrinkly will be entering here as a first-year student," said Gobber narrowing his eyes at Wrinkly as he walked up. "Now here's a bit…" Gobber paused trying to find the right words. "Older than your average freeman, but apparently he's an eager learner and certain members of staff believe that he has great potential."

* * *

Templar Grandmaster Knight

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2400

Level 9

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Templar Knight" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can remove from play one spell or trap card from either Graveyard and activate it as if it was your own.

Knight Sabotage

Counter Trap

Activated only when your opponent is targeting a monster with "Knight" in its name with a monster effect. Negate the monsters' effect and take control of it.

Card image: Marauding Captain sneaking behind enemy lines


	23. Happily Never After

At the White Dorm all the white obelisks were cheering as Wrinkly approached them.

"Master Wrinkly! Master Wrinkly!" they cheered.

Wrinkly then approached Snotlout, Astrid and Heather, who was now wearing a similar outfit to Astrid.

"Do you like the white paint, master?" Snotlout asked. "All my idea."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What Snotlout means is we hope that you're feeling at home, sir."

"And will make any changes if necessary to make you more comfortable," said Heather.

The white obelisks cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Please," said Wrinkly gesturing for them to calm down. "I am no more deserving of cheers than all of you. After all, I'm just an eager student before the eyes of destiny. Each one of us is a mere pupil, waiting for the hands of fate to mould our future. That time is now here!"

The white obelisks then cheered once more. "Wrinkly! Wrinkly! Wrinkly!"

* * *

Outside the white dorm, Eret was just staring up at the window with the yells were coming from.

And over the lake Hiccup and the others could hear him.

"Looks like he's brainwashed the entire dorm," said Hiccup.

"Affirmative, why else would they cheer like that?" said Wartihog. "It's not like he deserves it."

"Well, he is the oldest living freshman," said Fishlegs.

"We got to stop him and fast," said Speedfist.

"I still have no idea what happened your grandfather," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

"I remember when I was younger that he was always a bit off with his fortune telling, but after he tried to get custody of me he became a completely different person," said Hiccup.

"I definitely sense something off with him when we duelled," said Ragnar. "I've always had this good feel about people, but what I sensed was almost inhuman."

Hiccup looked towards the White Dorm and try to figure out what had happened to his grandfather.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gobber's office, he, Spitelout and Mildew were in the heat of an argument.

"You overstepped your authority allowing Wrinkly to unroll here," said Gobber.

"We can't stop students from enrolling here," said Spitelout.

"He's older than Mildew," Gobber pointed out.

"There's nothing you can do that can stop us," said Mildew. "And how come you never told us he was Hiccup Haddock's grandfather."

"I would have if you had actually confided in me," Gobber reminded. "But I'm warning you one more toe out of line and the two of you are finished at Duel Academy. But right now we need to discuss where to go on a field trip."

"Funny you should mention that," said a voice.

They all looked up and saw Snotlout had just entered the office and standing by his side was Astrid and Heather with several white obelisks behind them.

"Ever heard of knocking," said Gobber. "And last I checked I'm in command of this institution."

"Guess again teach, we have a new leader and he already picked the destination for your lame field trip," said Snotlout.

"What new leader?" Spitelout yelled.

"That one," said Mildew.

The white obelisks then broke apart and walking through them was none other than Wrinkly.

"Pardon the interruption, gentlemen, but you see I had a vision about this field trip" said Wrinkly.

"I am not arranging a field trip because you had a vision," said Gobber firmly getting up.

The white obelisks then glared at him.

"What he meant to say was that we were open to any and all suggestions…" said Mildew quickly. "So continue."

"I suggest…" said Wrinkly with a smile.

"Don't we have a say?" said Spitelout.

"Shh, we want this guy on our side," said Mildew.

"Good," said Astrid. "I'm glad you two are listening to reason."

"Yeah, you should listen to them Gobber it will make your life much easier and listen to Master Wrinkly," said Heather.

"Hold on, guys," said a voice.

Everyone turned and found Hiccup and the others standing just outside the office door.

"Don't we get a say in where we go on a field trip," said Hiccup.

"Back off, you dork," said Snotlout sneered.

"At least until you're smart enough to join us," said Astrid.

"Until then you don't really have a say," said Heather.

"How about we do this very square with a duel," said Hiccup.

"A duel," said Wrinkly turning his head to his grandson. "Interesting, you win and you choose the location of this trip. However, should you happen to lose our little wager." He then turned to face Hiccup. "Well then… Promise me this you will join me in a Society of Light."

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs quivering slightly. "I don't like those odds."

"No way," said Wartihog. "Just look at their laundry, they use way too much bleach."

"Wartihog is right," said Speedfist.

"So we just let them walk all over us?" said Ragnar.

"Rag's right, we can't let all this brainwashing stuff get to us," said Hiccup.

"He's right, especially since I'm not the one who will be participating in this duel," said Wrinkly.

"Did expect that from you gramps," said Hiccup.

He then turned and looked at Gobber and the others. "You see gentlemen as new student I'd rather not stand out."

"Stand out?" Ragnar blinked. "You're the head of a secret society that has brainwashed most of the Obelisk Blue is and the grandfather one of our best students."

"Touché," Wrinkly shrugged without looking at him. "Now tell me will you be accepting my challenge or not?" He then looked at his grandson out of the corner of his eye. "I should confess, I'll already know your answer."

"You don't need to be a fortuneteller to know that," said Gobber.

Wrinkly. "True, like his father he doesn't back down from a challenge."

* * *

Astrid and Heather had returned to the White Dorm to pick up Hiccup's opponent. They could hear her talking to someone inside and running water.

"Once upon a time—before cell phones, soy shakes, or credit cards—there were like the most beautiful princess and the most hideous frog," said a girl's voice. They then heard said girls voice giggle. "I so love this story… and the frog, despite having a major bad skin day and needing a total makeover, was actually a handsome prince—"

Astrid and Heather looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Astrid then knocked on the door.

"What?" said an annoyed voice.

"You're needed downstairs, Rose," said Astrid.

"There's an important duel and _he_ specifically asked for you," said Heather. "Understood."

"Wrinkly?" said the voice excitedly. They then heard the sound of someone emerging out of a bath. "Just let me get my things on."

* * *

Hiccup was in the duelling arena and found himself surrounded by white obelisks on one side and a handful of Slifer, Ra and Obelisks on the other.

"Okay, so where is his opponent?" Fishlegs frowned.

"This is nuts, another minute and I'm going to duel him," said Wartihog.

"I hope it's a trap," said Speedfist.

"What do you think Gobber?" Ragnar asked.

"I thought I knew Wrinkly, but over the last ten years he's become an entirely different person," said Gobber.

"You mean he wasn't always crazy?" said Ragnar.

Gobber shook his head. "It was a bit eccentric, special when it came to his fortune telling, but nothing like this."

"I'm guessing that Wrinkly's mysterious duellist chickened out," said Hiccup, who was starting to get impatient. "So much for destiny. We may as well go home."

"Shall we start," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid and Heather standing on the other side of the duelling field.

"Don't tell me I'm doing the two of you," said Hiccup.

"Not us," said Heather.

"Today you be doing against her," said Astrid as she gestured.

Hiccup turned and stared. His opponent was an auburn haired girl who was dressed up as a princess with a matching tiara.

"Princess Rose," said Astrid.

"Look guys, a princess," said Fishlegs as he felt hot round the cheeks.

"Ten for," said Wartihog, who was completely hypnotised.

"Indeed," said Speedfist, who went all googly eyed.

Ragnar looked at Gobber and the two of them rolled their eyes.

'Princess Rose' then made her way to the duelling field and Astrid presented her with her duel disk as if she was just a humble servant to a queen.

"I thought you'd be taller," said Rose. "But the peg leg looks good."

"Uh, thanks," said Hiccup, who was now looking slightly uneasy. "You to."

"So… you're like what? Some kind of big Pro? Not impressed, sorry," said Rose as she pulled out her deck.

"I'm just a student like you," said Hiccup as he held out his deck. "A student who likes to duel. Now, let's duel!"

They inserted their decks and activated their duel disks.

Rose: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"This shouldn't take too long," said Rose as she drew. "I start with T.A.D.P.O.L.E."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large tadpole. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Urgh," said Fishlegs in disgust.

"Now that ugly," said Wartihog.

"You would know," Rose glared.

"She got you," Fishlegs laughed.

"I know," Wartihog grumbled.

"Her monster has zero points it as if she is luring him," said Speedfist.

"I know," said Ragnar.

"It's like your turn," said Rose.

"Okay," said Hiccup, who had been expecting a bit more than just a monster with zero attack and defence points. "I summon Dragon Spirit Ventus in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup green scaled dragon wind spirit. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"And check out her special ability, for every card in your hand I received 500 life points."

Ventus then flew up into the air and she sending gentle and calming breeze towards Hiccup.

"Not bad," said Wartihog.

Fishlegs looked up. "And with five cars that's like…"

"2500 life points," Speedfist finished.

"Giving him a total of 6500," said Ragnar impressively.

A green aura then covered Hiccup as his strength increased.

Rose: 4000

Hiccup: 6500

"And now it's time for Ventus to squash your T.A.D.P.O.L.E!" said Hiccup.

Ventus then summoned a sort of pure wind and slammed it down on top of the tadpole, destroying it instantly.

"How predictable," said Rose. "Get out just uses special ability." She then began looking through a deck and revealed a second T.A.D.P.O.L.E card. "Surprise, another little cutie totally joins my hand."

Hiccup just remained quiet as he trying to figure out Rose's strategy.

Speedfist then noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What she up to?" Wartihog asked.

"Well… Honestly I have no idea," Speedfist admitted.

"No great," Fishlegs and Wartihog grumbled.

"I have a feeling were about to find out," said Ragnar.

"Pay attention, ready?" said Rose as she drew. She then inserted a spell card into a spell and trap card zone. "Because here comes the whole point, Frog Resurrection! I take the T.A.D.P.O.L.E from my hand and dig him in the Graveyard and then my original T.A.D.P.O.L.E he's all like, 'Hello, I'm back.' How's that for a spell?"

Everyone watched in confusion as Rose's old T.A.D.P.O.L.E appeared onto the field in attack mode this time.

"So she just used one monster to…" Fishlegs frowned.

"To get the exact same monster back?" Wartihog finished.

"Great Scott, that tadpole was a trap!" Speedfist gasped.

"She's planning to sacrifice it," said Ragnar.

"Like so obvious," said Rose had her T.A.D.P.O.L.E vanished from the field. "He's a sacrifice for my Des Frog."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large green frog. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0)

"Your Des what?" Hiccup blinked.

"Frog," said Rose irritably. "I'm not done, my two friends have another trick."

Then appearing below her were her two tadpoles and they were swimming across the field as if they were swimming through water.

"Aren't they so cute? But they grow up so fast," said Rose. She then looked at them with a cute and disturbing look. "Isn't that right my little boyfriends?"

That's when they all notice that the tadpoles were going arms and legs.

"They've got legs now!" Spitelout gasped from behind Ragnar and the others.

"And a pair of arms too," Mildew added popping his head up from behind them.

All four of them just stared at them.

"Spitelout?" Ragnar blinked.

"Mildew?" Speedfist stared.

Then suddenly appearing on the field were two identical green frogs. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0)x2

"Not so little any little are they?" said Rose, whose face was, strangely, blushing. "Because like when my Des Frog is on the field he multiplies, I get one for each T.A.D.P.O.L.E I lost."

"Not a bad combo," said Hiccup. "Just don't get warts."

"As if," said Rose. "Besides, these little green hotties aren't frogs?"

Hiccup blinked… they certainly look like frogs to him. "They're not?"

"Like, no," said Rose. "Their princes."

Everyone just stared in utter bewilderment.

"Their princes?" Fishlegs blinked.

"They look like frogs to me," said Gobber.

"Oh, please," said Rose as she noticed Hiccup's blank face. "I'm so not buying your little act. I know about your secret… you see spirits. So can't you see mine?"

There was silence in the audience, so much silence he could hear a pin drop.

Hiccup looked slightly uneasy as he looked at the frogs. "Uh, sure… I see them, three princes."

Rose glared at him. "You're faking it!"

Lying was never Hiccup strongest skill I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Fine… whatever," Rose glared. She then looked down at her free frogs. "I know their real and they like waiting for a kiss. And then we'll all live happily ever after, isn't that right Princy Poos."

She then stared at them into space and Hiccup imagine that she was imagining three princes in front of her.

"Okay, boys… who was the first kiss?" she asked and pressed her lips together. "Pucker up."

Hiccup just stared at her in utter bewilderment. ' _This day can't get any weirder_ ,' he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Wrinkly was in his room in the White Dorm sorting through his tarot cards.

"This duel shall serve as a test," he said had he finished shuffling his cards. He picked up the first card which showed the Wheel of Fate upright. "Hiccup, I'm told you possess a gift, the ability to see the spirits of your monsters. Prove it, now is your chance."

Meanwhile at the duelling arena, everyone was just completely speechless.

"Okay, this is just weird," said Fishlegs looking at the others. "Frogs? Who in their right mind would be in love with a reptile?"

Rose appeared have excellent hearing, because he she glared at him. "Get it right, loser! Like frogs are so not reptiles their amphibians!"

"She's got you there," said Ragnar.

"Anyway, these aren't frogs! Their princes!" she snapped. She then put on her adorable look as she looked down at her frogs. "And someday I'm good run away with them."

"I think she's read one too many fairytales," said Ragnar.

"I'll call the psychiatrist in the afternoon," Gobber nodded.

"So, you see them don't you?" said Rose looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. ' _I Ragnar was right, she's read one too many fairytales._ '

Snotlout was also sceptical.

Rose had finally lost her temper at Hiccup's hesitation. "Fine, be that way. I know they exist." She then held out the spell card from her hand. "Anyway… I play Des Croaking! Now my frogs—I me my three princes—can destroy every card in your field leaving you totally defenceless. Think of it this way, I'm giving your field a makeover."

Suddenly the free frogs record a very powerful sonic screech I was so powerful that Hiccup had to cover his ears. Ventus screamed in pain and seconds later she turned into pixels and vanished.

"Ventus!" Hiccup yelled.

Rose clapped. "Bravo, now that his monster is gone strike him directly boys!"

The three frogs and set up another sonic blast and Hiccup felt his eardrums popping.

Rose: 4000

Hiccup: 800

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" the White Obelisk's cheered.

"All that for a few frogs," said Mildew.

"Impressive," said Spitelout.

"It's clear that we underestimated this lass," said Gobber.

"Hiccup is in big trouble," said Fishlegs. "How can he stop them?"

"Eat them, with barbecue sauce," said Wartihog licking his lips.

"Yes… and if that should fail?" said Speedfist shaking his head.

"Honey mustard," said Wartihog.

"This is a duel not a barbecue," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

"If you think my boyfriends are tough now wait until you see what's next," said Rose as she grabbed the card from her hand. "I play Polymerization!"

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"Boys, do Rose a favour showing your cute little merging trick," said Rose.

Her free frogs then entered into a vortex and seconds later they were replaced with a massive ten foot frog with whiskers. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"Now that's a monster," said Hiccup.

Ragnar and the others just looked at it in disgust.

"Totally," said Rose, who was blushing. She then looked over the massive frog and Hiccup imagined that she was seen a prince in its place. "He's the cutest Prince of all his name is D.3.S. Frog and I'm so crushing on him. He's like so dreamy, isn't he?"

"Uh…" Was all Hiccup could say. ' _This girl needs to get out more_.'

"Okay, my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Scaldy in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's aqua knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And he has a special ability too, when he's the only card out on my side of the field I get to draw two cards," said Hiccup as he drew. He was at the cards he drew when at the card in his hand. "This should work. Now I'll use the power of Polymerization in order to fuse together both Scaldy and Meatlug in order to form…"

Appearing right next to Scaldy was the husky female knight and seconds later the two of them entered into a vortex.

"Dragon Knight Guardian!" Hiccup yelled.

Then appearing on the field was a large female wearing muddy brown Dragon armour and holding a massive shield in front of her. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 3000)

"Then I'll throw these facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed three facedown cards.

"Whatever, watch this," said Rose as she drew. She then held out the card he just drew. "My favourite, it's my Pot of Greed. Two more for me."

She then draw two extra cards.

"Oh my gosh, I can totally Foolish Burial," she said as she held out the spell card. "And just in case you're out of the loop on this on Hiccup, now I can totally move a card from my deck to my Graveyard."

Hiccup watched as she looked through her deck and inserted her Treeborn Frog into her Graveyard.

"Flute of Hamelin spell card," said Rose holding out a second spell card. "This is where things get totally tubular, try and keep up. First I pick a card in my Graveyard, like say my Treeborn Frog and then we have to send every other frog to the Graveyard."

Hiccup had no frogs in his deck so he had nothing to discard, but Rose had two other Treeborn Frogs and he watched her as she sent them to the Graveyard.

"Later boys," she said. She then looked back at Hiccup. "Now, feast your eyes on my big hunk. Because he gained 500 points for every card I just task for a total of 4000."

Hiccup what as the massive frog behind her began to glow green and watch as it points increased. (ATK: 2500-4000)

"For a ditz that girl sure can add quickly," said Wartihog.

"Ah, man, that toad is stronger than Guardian," Fishlegs panicked.

"Uh, it's a frog," Rose corrected. "And thanks to him your friend is about to croak."

Then her massive log stock out its tongue and wrapped it around Guardian.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

Guardian then landed face first into its mouth and the matter frogs rolled her whole. Then there was a small explosion in its throat and staying came out of its nostrils and mouth.

"I play my facedown," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk. "Dragon Banner! When one of my monsters is destroyed I get to play a new one as long as it is Dragon Knight. And the one I'm gonna chooses my Dragon Knight Windshear!"

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup black haired female warrior in silver armour. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Oh please, just gag me," said Rose as held out yet another spell card. "De-Fusion will take care of her."

Ragnar on the others just stared in horror.

"Don't tell me…" said Wartihog.

"She's bringing them back!" Fishlegs panicked.

The large frog behind a soon vanished and was later replaced with the three smaller frogs.

"My princes they've come to my rescue," said Rose pointing at Hiccup and Windshear.

"Rescue? From what?" Hiccup blinked.

"It's called drama, just go with it," said Rose. "Now attack!"

"Not so fast," said Hiccup revealing his two facedown cards which were to trap cards. "I activate Miniaturize and Gronckle Shield. First I Miniaturize lower the attack point of Windshear by 1000."

Windshear began to look weak and almost toppled over. (ATK: 1900-900)

"Next my Gronckle Shield," said Hiccup as a circular shield appeared in Windshear's arms. "Thanks to this card she can no longer be targeted by monsters with 1900 attack points on more."

"I don't get it why did he lower her attack points?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Because Gronckle Shield can only be equipped onto a monster 1500 attack points or less," said Ragnar.

Windshear held out the shield and Rose's frogs bounced off it and landed at Rose's feet.

"Gunner! Agnar! Olaf!" Rose cried.

"Your frogs have names?" Hiccup stared. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. ' _Something is not right about her and I think I know what._ '

Rose now her eyes at Hiccup. ' _I'm so over this duel_.'

She then grabbed the last card in her hand. "Okay, I'm going to sacrifice my boyfriends in order to summon Amphibian Angel to join us."

Suddenly Rose's three frogs disappeared and in their place appeared a large orange frog with wings. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"Not very strong, is he?" Hiccup noted.

"Yeah, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in his special ability," said Rose. "Thanks to my amphibian friend or your traps and spells have the sit this one out, babe."

Hiccup watched as his trap cards were destroyed. Of course with the destruction of Miniaturize Windshear's point return to normal. (ATK: 900-1900)

"Oh, yeah, I got one more surprise… you remember my princes? Well, there like totally party crashing."

Suddenly jumping out of the duelling field was her three green frogs and are merging behind her was her large frog.

Ragnar and the others just looked in disgust as the frogs appeared.

"It's a frog fest," said Fishlegs.

"Get my baby's barbecue time," said Wartihog.

"Disgusting," said Speedfist.

"Where's the bucket?" said Ragnar with a hand over his mouth.

"Not bad, huh? Oh, one more thing my Amphibian Angel is completely off-limits," said Rose.

"Hold on!" Snotlout yelled as he approached the duelling field. "Let me get in there so _I_ can finish him off, because you don't have what it takes."

"Hang on, you can't just but in it's her match," said Hiccup.

"That's right," Rose glared. "Hello, rudeness. Whatever."

"Look Rose you lied to Wrinkly about your abilities," Snotlout snapped. "That's right! I know you can't see duel monster spirits!"

"I can't, but there right there," said Rose gesturing to her a frogs.

"Yeah, right," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "And Hiccup Haddock is the next King of Games. You can't fool me, I been seen there was annoying spirits morning noon and night for the past year, got that? So I deserve to be in there, not a poser like you. I'll make Hiccup see the Light."

"Hold on, I am so not lying," said Rose. She then looked everyone in the stands. "It's true, just look their real. Ever since I was a little diva I spent all of my time alone, but then I read the story of the Frog Prince and then puff… my friend showed up and soon they all did."

"You're insane," said Snotlout.

"Wrong," said Hiccup.

Snotlout stared at him.

"Spirits don't just come only from duelling cards sometimes they come from a person's heart. If she says she see spirits princes then who are we to argue with her." He then looked at Rose. "I believe you Rose. You've got all your spirits and I've got mine."

"Well, that confirms it, you're both loony," said Snotlout. "But spirits are no spirits there is one thing I'll make sure you both see and that's the Light."

Snotlout then walked off.

"And he thinks will loony," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Rose laughed.

Hiccup smiled. "Just because you and me friends now doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I would hope not," said Rose.

Toothless then appeared behind him. ' _You certainly have the way with the ladies_.'

Hiccup simply smiled as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "All right, I play Dragon of the Wind. Thanks to this spell card says I have a Wind attribute to be Dragon on my side of the field I'm able to change the battle positions of all your monsters."

Windshear then began to flap her wings and a powerful gust of wind struck all of Rose's monsters and they all took a defensive position.

"Next activate my Dragon Knight Armour spell card," said Hiccup holding out the only card left in his hand. "Thanks to this spell card I have to do is select one Dragon Knight on my side of the field like Windshear. Next I said Dragon Knight from my deck to my Graveyard and exchange she gains all the discarded cards powers while keeping her own."

Hiccup then began looking through his deck. "So, I'll send Dragon Knight Stormfly to the Graveyard and give all her power to Windshear."

Windshear began to glow as he felt Stormfly's power entering into a body.

"Now with Stormfly's power she is able to attack all your monsters at once plus thanks her own special ability you'll take damage even if your monster is in defence mode," said Hiccup.

"You're kidding?" Rose stared.

"So his monsters able to attack multiple types plus able to deal damage even if she battles a defensive monster," said Gobber.

"Those Des Frogs of hers don't have any defence points," said Ragnar.

"Hold on…" said Speedfist.

"That means…" said Wartihog.

"Hiccup is going to win, guys," Fishlegs finished.

"And Rose…" Mildew began.

"Is going to wilt," Spitelout finished.

"All right, Windshear attack her prince!" Hiccup commanded.

Windshear then jetted across the field with a razor sharp blades at the ready and sliced right through one of the first frogs.

"By Gunner!" Rose yelled.

Rose: 2100

Hiccup: 800

"One down two to go," said Hiccup.

Windshear then struck the second frog with her blades.

"Agnar!" Rose yelled.

Rose: 200

Hiccup: 800

Windshear then struck the final one.

"Olaf!"

Rose: 0

Hiccup: 800 (Winner!)

The holograms then faded and Rose fell to her knees.

"You all right, Rose?" Hiccup asked.

Rose looked up at him. "I can see why you and Astrid got together, you're like her prince."

Slightly bewildered Hiccup watched as Rose left the field.

Toothless then appeared right next to him. ' _I think there is something special about that girl._ '

Hiccup looked up and saw a duel monster spirit. He was like a frog prince and he bowed to Hiccup before returning to Rose.

' _So they were real_ ,' he said to himself half amused.

Hiccup was then tackled by Ragnar, Fishlegs and Wartihog.

"You won!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Anyone for frogs' legs?" said Wartihog.

"Personally I think had enough of frogs for one day," said Ragnar.

"So, where too?" Speedfist asked.

Everyone rose from their seats with great interest, but the Obelisk Whites looked annoyed. Understandable, because they were robbed of the choice of choosing.

Hiccup got to his feet and Ragnar handed him a microphone. "There's only one place I want to go," he said.

* * *

Wrinkly was in his room flipping his tarot card.

"Hiccup, wins again," said Wrinkly. "But sooner or later fate will catch up to him."

* * *

"We're going to go to Yugi's hometown, Domino City!" Hiccup yelled in the microphone.

* * *

Wrinkly look to the card he just flipped which shows an image of a tower.

"How appropriate," he said laughing. "It would seem as if great minds think alike."


	24. Taken by Storm Part 1

Just outside Domino city, deep within the mountains, was an old lady sitting in front of a shrine.

" _Tempest wind and Arctic squall_ ," she chanted. " _The time has come so he is my call_."

She then could feel cold wind and hear the spark of light as to hooded figures appeared out of nowhere. One had an emblem of ice while the other had the emblem of lightning on their hoods.

"What can I do for you?" said the man with the ice emblem.

"What can we do for you," corrected the man with the lightning emblem.

"That's what I meant!"

"Yeah, right."

"Silence," said the old woman. "Our targets will arrive in the city of Domino today. So find them and give them a warm welcome, then bring them before me."

"Yo, I'm all over it," said the man with the ice emblem. "Those punks are walking on thin ice."

"Chill out, frosty," said the man with the lightning emblem. "This is a team effort."

"Enough!" the old woman snapped. "This will be your toughest job yet. From what I hear Hiccup is no ordinary duellist. In fact according to my brother, he may be the _one_."

"Awesome!"

"Right on!"

"Settle down and take these," she said and tossed them each an envelope.

"What are they?" asked the man with the lightning emblem.

"Yeah?" said the man with the ice emblem.

"Should your own skills proved to be too weak, subduing your opponent with those," she said as the two men open the envelopes and found a card each for them. "Now begone!"

The two of them then vanished with a cast of cold wind and a spark of lightning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duel Academy had arrived at Domino city.

"We hear," said Hiccup as he jumped off their boat. "Took long enough."

"So this is where Yugi grew up," said Ragnar as he looked around the docks.

"What to do first?" Hiccup wondered.

"Find a bathroom," said Fishlegs as he and Wartihog exited the boat with Speedfist over their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, not a big boat fan," said Speedfist.

"Okay students, it's time to review our schedules," said Gobber through a megaphone.

"I beg your pardon," said Wrinkly. "But my dorm and I have our own agenda today. Now, if you excuse us."

"But the regulations clearly state—"

"Good day sir," said Wrinkly as if he hadn't heard a word Gobber had said.

Then he and the White Obelisks then walked off.

Gobber then looked at Hiccup and the others. "Since it appears that were not following our schedule you lad can do whatever you want, but I expect you to be back at our meeting place before nightfall."

"If you need us will be at the hotel," said Spitelout as he walked off.

"Same goes for me," said Mildew.

They watched as the three teachers walked off.

"Well, this is just great," Speedfist muttered. "Abandoned in an unknown city."

"Who cares, we don't need those guys holding us back," said Wartihog.

"I think we can find a way around a famous city like this," said Hiccup.

"We might not come to this city again, we might as well make the most of it," said Ragnar.

"Right, luckily I bought a guidebook," said Fishlegs holding out a book.

"So did I," said Warithog holding at an almost identical book. "And mine is more updated."

Speedfist then looked to Eret. "Eret… tell me what's Wrinkly planning to do? You must know something, after all he is your manager, isn't he?"

"Not anymore," said Eret.

* * *

Eret remember the night he went to visit the White Dorm when he heard Wrinkly had enrolled in the school.

"The cards tell me you have a question," said Wrinkly as he looked through his tarot cards in his room.

"What are you doing here in this school?" said Eret crossing his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing? You despise Duel Academy, yet still you linger."

"Because of you!" Eret snapped. "You said it was good for my career!"

"You know better than that," said Wrinkly as he shuffled his deck of cards. "This has nothing to do with me, Eret."

Eret raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"Have you forgotten everything that I taught you? We're here because it is will of destiny. You and I have no choice, no one escapes fate. Well… almost no one. For I found someone who defies destiny."

"You're talking about, Hiccup," said Eret. "And while on the topic how come you never told me he was your grandson?"

"Because it was not important at the time," said Wrinkly. "But it seems that all the pieces revolve around him."

"Pieces?"

"To the great puzzle," said Wrinkly as he picked up the first card. It was the Wheel of Fate and it was right side up "Eret it's time you knew that truth about me. About ten years ago, the direction of my life changed. I formed a secret society."

"You mean the Society of Light," said Eret. "Is that why you convinced me to enrol here as a student here? Is it? You were using me to brainwash people? And to think I trusted you all these years."

A tear then trickle down Wrinkly face as he placed his Wheel of Fate flat on the table. "Eret, you must understand it was for your own good and for the good of the world. Mankind is destined to see the Light. You and I are merely pawns of destiny."

"You know, I used to believe everything you said, but those days are gone," said Eret as he left. "Later. I guess you're not who I thought you were."

* * *

Speedfist didn't look convinced. "Just level with us. What is Wrinkly planning to do?"

"Even if I knew, I'm sure a duellist of your calibre wouldn't understand," said Eret.

Speedfist narrowed his eyes. "See here! I'm top calibre, my grades are high and records impeccable!"

"Oh yeah," said Eret not looking convinced. "Then why hasn't the Society of Light come for you yet?"

Speedfist looked taken aback.

"Sorry pal, but Wrinkly told me he was targeting Duel Academy top students so he must not think too much of your duelling skills."

Speedfist just stood there.

"Hey, guys back me up here," said Speedfist as he turned to face Hiccup and the others.

However they were gone in seconds later Eret walked off leaving Speedfist completely alone.

"Hiccup? Ragnar? Fishlegs? Wartihog? Where are you?" he called.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were already starting their tour of the city and they started by going through the docks.

"Check it out, it's a famous Battle City landmark," said Fishlegs. "This is the spot where Yugi and Jorund—"

"Where Yugi and Jorund duelled to their doom," said Wartihog shoving Fishlegs aside. "Boys, we're standing on sacred ground. According to my guidebook Pegasus handcuffed them to this peer."

Fishlegs shook his head. "Get your facts straight, it was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor."

He then turned to Wartihog. "Let me lead, at least I'm up to date on my Yugi history and I didn't find my guidebook on the discount rack."

"What?" Wartihog glared. "How would you like to relive the past? Just you mean an anchor."

"Will you to calm down," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be fun," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs and Wartihog read at one another for a little while and then turned their backs onto one another.

"All right, I say we go to Yugi's house next," said Hiccup.

"I'll lead the way," said Fishlegs and Wartihog in unison.

"You never gonna be like this for the entire trip," Ragnar whispered to Hiccup.

He just simply nodded.

* * *

They wandered through the city until they eventually found a game store with the millennium symbol painted on it.

"Whoa, we're so not worthy to be standing here right now," said Hiccup staring at the shop in awe.

"Hello," said a voice. The front door then opened and an old man in his nineties are merged. "Is that you Yugi?"

He then noticed Hiccup and the others. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn I heard my grandson."

"Is that…" said Wartihog.

"It sure is," said Fishlegs.

"Solomon the Wise," said Ragnar.

"Your Yugi's grandpa," said Hiccup.

However, he appeared not to have noticed them.

"Uh, we're right here, sir," said Fishlegs waving his hand. He then turned to face them. "This is such an honour, will you please autograph my guidebook?"

"Mine too," said Wartihog as the two of them presented their guidebooks. "After all you did write it."

"Ah, I remember this," he said looking at the guidebooks.

"So you're really are Yugi's grandpa," said Hiccup. "So, uh, goes Yugi still live here?"

"Yugi's gone off on a journey at the moment," said Solomon. "I don't know where he might be."

"Figures," said Ragnar.

"That's my grandson, he never stayed in one place too often," said Solomon. "Now who might you kids be?"

"We're students from Berk Duel Academy! And we're here on a school field trip!" said Hiccup.

"Berk Duel Academy! I've heard rumours about it!" said Solomon excitedly. "Well, Yugi isn't here, but you're welcome to come inside."

"Like we would miss this chance," said Hiccup.

* * *

When they got inside they found shelves full of rare cards.

"Sam Hill," said Wartihog as he looked at the cards. "Will you look at all those rare cards."

"What an awesome collection," said Fishlegs.

"He's even got a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Ragnar pointed. "I thought they only made four of them."

"They did, but then they released another set," said Solomon. "Now that I think about it, something strange, happened a while ago that caused the cards' pictures to fade away."

"Well you've got Hiccup to thank the straightening man out," said Ragnar.

"Is that so?" said Solomon looking at Hiccup.

"W-well," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Andy is planning to become the next King of Games," Fishlegs added.

"In that case why don't I show you boys around the city?" Solomon asked.

"Are you serious?" said Fishlegs looking up.

"You'd that for us," said Wartihog.

"Certainly," said Solomon. "I just hope you youngsters can keep up."

* * *

They soon entered into the city centre.

"This is where the determinant began," said Solomon.

"Wait a sec," said Wartihog as he looked around. "Are you telling me that this is spot where Yugi duelled his first Rare Hunter?"

"Yep," said Solomon.

* * *

Soon they walked to a riverside but overlooked the main road.

"And this is the spot where Yugi faces first Egyptian God card," said Solomon as he turned to look at the four boys. "Know which one it was?"

"Of course, it was Slifer the Sky Dragon," said Hiccup. "That duel is legendary this is so cool."

Ragnar then checked his watch. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave you."

Hiccup turned and stared at him. "What's more important than touring Yugi's hometown?"

"I can't tell you," said Ragnar as he began to walk away. "But I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I can."

They all watched as he walked off.

"What's so classified the lieutenant is to tell us?" Wartihog asked.

"You think it has something to do with the Order of Knights?" Fishlegs asked.

"Maybe, he still hasn't told us much about them," said Hiccup.

"Come on," said Solomon. "The best sides are yet to come. I'll race you there!"

"You're going down old man!" Wartihog yelled.

"It might just, sonny!" Solomon yelled.

They then began to race one another, but unbeknownst to any of them to figures were watching them from the bridge.

* * *

Ragnar was wondering through an alleyway and then leaned against the corner. On the other side of the corner was a young man.

"Be heard and be recognised," said the man.

"Or else you shall fall in silence," said Ragnar.

"Even out of contact for a while, brother," said the Order of Knights member.

"It was under orders by the Queen," said Ragnar.

"True, but your report," said the member.

"So far everything was going smoothly, but Wrinkly has come out of hiding and has enrolled at Duel Academy," said Ragnar. "It seems our Intel was right about him, he has brainwashed people and formed a secret society."

"And what of Hiccup?"

"He knows not of his true power, but he is beginning to brush against the surface," said Ragnar. "He also knows that I'm a member of the Order of Knights."

"You told him?"

"I was in the middle of a duel against Wrinkly and my involvement came up, but he knows very little."

"Keep it that way until the time is right. He's already passed his first trial when he faced against the Sacred Beasts, but this next trial will be even tougher."

"I'm confident that he can pass it and I'll make sure that he does," said Ragnar.

"The Queen will be pleased, but it seems as if events are moving faster than we anticipated. We still have not yet found the source of Wrinkly's power, but in the meantime keep a close eye on Hiccup."

"He's my best friend, I wouldn't do anything less," said Ragnar as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still running through the streets.

"You doing right there, Gramps?" Hiccup called out.

"Right behind you!" Solomon yelled, lagging behind.

He then came to a stop and panted. "I could have beaten them," he said as he watched them running ahead of them. "But they're just kids so I may as well let them win and then catch up with the little tykes later."

He then heard someone standing behind him and as he turned to face them he felt a sudden jolt of pain and collapsed.

"Not again," he said before losing consciousness.

It took a few minutes for Hiccup and the others to realise that Solomon was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like we lost grampa," said Hiccup. He then looked at Fishlegs and Wartihog. "We better split up and look for him."

They nodded and ran in three different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the mountains, the old lady from before was still facing her altar.

" _Guardians of thunder, rain and hail_ ," she chanted. " _Cover this land in a darken veil. Let your reign of fear begin. And keep all spirits trapped within._ "

* * *

Suddenly Domino City was covered in a dark cloud.

"That's weird," said Hiccup. "It was just sunny."

" _I fear this is not a normal weather phenomena_ ," said Toothless as he appeared next to Hiccup.

"What you mean?" Hiccup asked.

" _Do you not see them_?"

"See what?"

" _The source of this power. Look more closely._ "

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and then saw a figure emerge out of nowhere. He instantly recognised it as Zaborg the Thunder Monarch.

"Whoa," said Hiccup.

" _That's not all_ ," said Toothless. He then pointed in three different directions. " _There. There. And there_."

Hiccup then saw Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and Granmarg the Rock Monarch.

"What are they?" Hiccup asked.

" _Ancient duel monster spirits._ "

"What are they doing?"

" _It's simple, they're creating a spiritual barrier. Therefore if the person controlling those spirits isn't defeated then will all be trapped in this city forever_."

"Yeah, but whose controlling them?" Hiccup frowned.

"Controlling what?" said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar making his way towards him. "Rag, you're back?"

"I told you I would be," said Ragnar. "I didn't imagine that the weather would change suddenly."

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

"I'm all ears," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Wartihog had bumped into one another on another street.

"Any sign grampa?" Fishlegs asked.

"Negative," said Wartihog.

"I didn't look at those dark alleys over there," said Fishlegs. "Why don't you check them out?"

"Don't boss me!" Wartihog snapped. "Why don't you poke around back there? Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared," said Fishlegs firmly.

"Then prove it," Wartihog glared.

Suddenly something soared past them and pierced the road.

"What is that thing?" Wartihog stared.

"It's grampa's headband," said Fishlegs as he pulled it out of the road. It was cold to the touch. "And it's frozen stiff."

They looked up and saw Snotlout approaching them.

"What did you do to him?" Fishlegs demanded.

"Who me?" said Snotlout narrowing his eyes. "I didn't lay a finger on the old geezer, but if you docks ever want to see him again be on the roof of a building in five minutes." He then pointed to the tallest building in the area. He then looked back at them. "The clock is ticking."

He then walked off.

"You know what I think? I think Yugi's gramps was kidnapped," said Wartihog.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, obviously!" He then looked back at the tower. "We gonna get up there." He then ran towards the tower as quickly as he could. "Come on, we've only got five minutes."

Wartihog then followed him closely behind.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the top of the tower.

"You up here?" Fishlegs called.

"Grampa?" Wartihog called.

They found no trace of him.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hold on," said Wartihog as he looked around the place. "I've seen this place… Oh yeah, this is where Kaiba and Yugi duelled as a tag team. It in my Battle City guidebook."

"Look, two duel disk!" Fishlegs pointed.

They made their way onto the glass roof.

"I bet some sicko wants to recreate that duel," said Wartihog as bent down towards one of the duel disks. "But back then the losers were banished the Shadow Realm."

"That's just a myth," said Fishlegs dismissively as he reached down for the other duel disk.

However when he lifted it he found a box fastened underneath the glass with a life point reader.

"What's that?" he gasped.

"It's a magic shadowbox," said a voice.

They turned and saw a brown haired man with a goatee and ice blue eyes standing on one side of the glass roof.

"Yeah, just like back in the day," said a second voice.

They turned and found another man, who had died his hair purple.

"We've got company, private," said Wartihog as he looked at the brown haired man.

"And not the kind you invite over for milk and cookies," said Fishlegs looking at the purple haired man. "Who are you?"

"Speak up," said Wartihog.

"You can call me Frost," said the brown haired man.

"Yeah, and I'm Thunder," said the purple haired man.

"What did you guys do with grampa?" Fishlegs demanded.

"Oh, him? He's taken a rest," said Thunder.

"I'd be more worried about yourselves, because you guys are coming with us," said Frost as the two of them stepped onto the glass roof.

"And why would we do something like that?" Wartihog asked.

"Simple, because if you don't then you boys will be taken a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm," said Thunder simply.

"There's no such thing," said Fishlegs.

"Time to find out," said the two of them as they raise their duel disks.

"Let duel!" said Fishlegs and Wartihog as they slapped on their duel disk and faced their opponents back to back from each other.

"One problem," said Frost as he inserted his deck and activated his duel disk. "You're facing against the Light Brigade!"

Soon all of them had inserted the deck and activated their duel disks.

Fishlegs: 4000

Wartihog: 4000

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"How you kicking," said Frost as he drew. "Not a bad start."

He then inserted a spell card and in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate Side Attack! Check it out, this card was made for tag-team duels, because now each player can only attack the player across from them. But of course we get a slight advantage, if you preppes are running low on monsters cards…" The two of them just smiled. "Then our crew can free to attack you directly."

"A card made for tag duels?" said Fishlegs.

Wartihog glared. "That means you street punks have an unfair advantage. That ain't cool!"

"We never said this was fair," said Frost. "So why don't you to chill out and this guy should help. It's my Ice Kinght!"

Then appearing on the field was a blue armoured warrior holding a spear in his hand. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1200)

"He's the deal for every Water type monster he hangs out with, Ice Knight gains 400 points."

A purple or then covered Ice Knight as his power increased. (ATK: 1300-1700)

"Settle down, soldier. My move!" Wartihog yelled as he drew. "Gilasaurus, reporting for duty!"

Appearing on the field was a brown scaled raptor. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 400)

"Guess what hose, your plan luck," said Wartihog. "Because that was a special summon which means one thing. I can sacrifice Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops!"

Gilasaurus vanished from the field and was replaced with a Triceratops with a pair of feathery wings and fangs. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500)

"And since he's in my front line, I may as well play Jurassic World," said Wartihog as he inserted his field spell in his field card slot.

Suddenly the entire field turning to the Triassic period.

"Now all my dinos gain 300 extra attack and defence points," said Wartihog.

Dark Driceratops felt right at home as his attack and defence points increased. (ATK: 2400-2700/ DEF: 1500-1800)

"I'll place this facedown and rest up," said Wartihog as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Listen boys, hear that?" said Thunder as he drew. He then revealed a card he drew. "It sounds like thunder to me, my Thunder Knight to be exact."

Soon appearing on the field was a white and yellow armoured knight with a sword in his hand. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1200)

"And guess this, whenever Thunder type monster appears on the field he get a 400 point jolt."

Electricity flowed through Thunder Knight as his attack points increased. (ATK: 1300-1700)

"I'm done, but this is just the calm before the storm," said Thunder as he laid a card facedown on the field.

"What? That's it? Watch this," said Fishlegs as he drew. However, when he looked to his hand he saw that he didn't have much to play with. "I—uh—I mean—well, I… I summon Truckroid in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was a truck with a face appeared on the field. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000)

"Then well…" Fishlegs looked at his hand. "I—I guess I end my turn."

"Now that we've broken the ice, let's move on. Round two," said Frost as he drew. He looked at the card he drew. "Awesome. I sacrifice my Ice Knight."

His Ice Knight was soon covered in ice and disappeared from view.

"You ready to get the chills? Because I play Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Frost announced.

The ice surrounding Ice Knight broke apart and appearing on the field was a massive icy blue armoured godlike creature with a cape. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000)

"And with the king of cold in my corner up to two spell and trap card on the field are rendered useless," said Frost.

Wartihog eyes widened.

"Go! Freeze Play!"

A powerful icy wind then blew across the field destroying both Wartihog's face down card and his field spell card.

"So much for your Jurassic World," said Frost.

With his field spell gone Driceratops lost all the points he had gained. (ATK: 2700-2400/ DEF: 1800-1500)

"It's no biggie, because your snowman still doesn't have what it takes to stop my dino," said Wartihog.

"I'm not done," said Frost. "Next I activate this card, Mobius Castle!"

Suddenly a large ice castle appeared on the field directly behind Frost and the entire field was covered in ice.

"Bad news, it looks like the ice age is here bro," said Frost. "And since dinosaurs don't dig the cold your friend loses 500 attack and 500 defence points."

"But that means…" said Wartihog as he turned to his Driceratops.

"It's extinction time," said Frost.

Driceratops was indeed losing even more attack points due to the cold. (ATK: 2400-1900/ DEF: 1500-1000)

Frost laughed. "Frost Monarch, make a popsicle out of that thing! Ice Lance!"

Mobius then formed an ice spear within his hand and tossed it straight at Driceratops, destroying him instantly.

Fishlegs: 4000

Wartihog: 3500

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"The ice man is coming and your life points going," said Frost as he placed two cards face down on the field.

"I'm in command," said Wartihog as he drew. "So, I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw twice."

Wartihog drew two cards from his deck.

"Now I play my Earthquake spell!" Wartihog roared holding out a spell card. "This will shake things up. All monsters on the field are switched to defence mode."

Then the entire tower shock and both Mobius and Thunder Knight took on defensive positions.

"And now Archeonys takes the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was an ancient bird of prey with sharp talons. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1300)

"But not for long, because now I play this guy," said Wartihog as he held out a second spell card. "It's my New Ultra Evolution spell card! And allows me to trade in my feathered friend for a Dinosaur. Dark Tyranno, front and centre!"

Appearing on the field was Wartihog's favoured monster, a massive Tyrannosaurus rex. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800)

"Dude, we're in the ice age remember," said Frost. "What were you thinking? I guess you weren't, because look at your little friend now. I think he's a little under the weather."

Dark Tyranno was indeed been affected by the cold air and began to lose points. (ATK: 2600-2100/ DEF: 1800-1300)

"So, he's got plenty of fight left," said Wartihog. "Now, Tyranno make a meal out of him! Forward march!"

Tyranno then charge straight towards Frost preparing for direct attack thanks to special ability.

"You are dumb as you look," said Frost as he pressed the button on his duel disk. "Because I've got this my Bit Shoot trap! And it lets me summon monster to the field, so check out my Reflector Bit!"

A cannon then appeared on the field and launched a probe into the sky. The probe opened up its arms to with them reflective panel. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Tyranno then slammed his tail into the probe.

"My soldier just launch an attack on the wrong target," said Wartihog.

"Bingo! He was distracted so my Reflective Bit took a hit instead, but I don't lose any points my tag team partner does," said Frost.

"So you just cause your own teammate to lose points?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Frost! That is not cool!" Thunder roared.

Reflector Bit then fired the collective energy over the heads of Wartihog and Fishlegs and towards Thunder.

"But I've got protection too," said Thunder as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Go, Bit Shoot! Fire Reflective Bit!"

A similar cannon to Frost's appeared on the field and fired a familiar probe into the sky. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Another one," said Fishlegs.

"That's right big fella," said Thunder. "And mine had a trick too, whenever it attacked by my partner's Reflector Bit the attack are negated. Oh yeah, and you lose 500 points."

Fishlegs just stared in horror as the energy blast struck Reflector Bit and fired another burst of energy directly at Fishlegs and struck him.

Fishlegs: 3500

Wartihog: 3500

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"Man, sorry about that Private," said Wartihog.

"You came to the party prepared," said Frost. "Reflector Bit is a tag duel card. Since we have two out there they pretty much create an invincible barrier for our team. You can't touch this."

"Hey, ice for brains!" Thunder glared. "You're lucky, next time how about a little heads up pal. I could have been nailed."

Frost smirked. "Dude, chill lax. I knew you had the Reflector Bit ready to go, don't sweat the small stuff."

Thunder growled. "Whatever. My move," he said as he drew. "I sacrifice my Thunder Knight, know why? So I can summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch

Thunder Knight soon disappeared in a bolt of lightning and in its place appeared a massive yellow and white armoured godlike creature. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000)

"Whenever this bad boy shows up to throw down, you're out of luck," said Thunder. "Because one of your dudes bites the dust. Thunder Crush!"

A bolt of lightning struck Truckroid and destroyed him instantly.

"My Truckroid," Fishlegs stared.

"I wouldn't be you right now," Thunder smirked. "Now, Zaborg direct attack!"

Zaborg then fired a bolt of lightning directly at Fishlegs.

"Oh, man," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Don't worry, dude, it's all good," said Frost as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because I activate my trap. Revolving Stage."

Next second Fishlegs and Wartihog began to rotate so that Wartihog was now in direct line of the attack much to their bewilderment.

"That card allow me to flip the script, now my opponent takes the hit," Frost explained.

The bolt of lightning and struck Wartihog.

Fishlegs: 3500

Wartihog: 1100

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"Wartihog!" Fishlegs cried as his partner fell to his knees.

Frost laughed. "Sorry Thunder, couldn't resist."

"Wartihog, they don't seem to get along," Fishlegs whispered. "Maybe we can use that."

"Ice Boy, did you forget what Selena told us!" Thunder snapped. "We're supposed to be working together here!"

"Selena? Who's that?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Fes up who are you boy working for?" Wartihog demanded as they rotated again back to their usual place.

"Oh, snap," said Frost. "I though you knew. Thunder, tell them!"

"Have you two preppes ever heard of the name Wrinkly?" Thunder smirked.

"Wrinkly?" They gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout had made his way to the mountains on the outskirts of the city and found a tunnel that led deep inside one of them.

"According to Master Wrinkly, his sister lives here," said Snotlout.


	25. Taken by Storm Part 2

Snotlout made his way to the shrine and saw Selena standing at the altar and bowed.

"Wrinkly said me here to get you," he said. "The name is Snotlout Jorgenson."

"And I'm Selena," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile Wrinkly was in a limousine and had just stopped in front of the Kaiba Corp building.

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp," said a man in a black suit.

He soon led him to Kaiba's office, who had his back to him. Kaiba was a twenty-eight-year-old man with a very stern look and wore a white suit.

"Greetings," he said turning to look at Wrinkly. "I take it that you're Wrinkly." He then noticed the pure white blazer. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you for seeing me," said Wrinkly. "I know you're a busy man. It's an honour."

"Let's cut to the chase," said Kaiba. "Why are you here? I understand you lead a powerful organisation and I must say that intrigues me, but what you want from my company?"

"Everything I heard about you is true," said Wrinkly. "You are indeed shrewd, now then, we're both men of business and so I have a proposal for you. And trust me Mr Kaiba, I have the means to make it worth your while."

Kaiba looked amused.

"All I ask is for the exclusive use of your Kaiba Land amusement park."

"That can be arranged… for the right price of course."

"You won't be disappointed," Wrinkly assured. "And thank you so much for your time. Good day, sir."

Kaiba's men then led Wrinkly out of the office.

Kaiba then looked to one of his men. "Keep an eye on that guy and find out what he's up to."

Wrinkly was soon sitting back on his limousine and was driving away from the tower. Then appearing on the screen was both Astrid and Heather.

"We are waiting for your command, sir," said Astrid.

"Shall we proceed?" Heather asked.

"Yes, move forward as planned," Wrinkly instructed. "I'm ready to test Hiccup."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ragnar were looking for the city for any trace of Solomon.

"Mr Solomon!" Hiccup yelled.

"Where are you?" Ragnar called.

They then heard a groaning alleyway and stopped and there they found Solomon Lane in the garbage, with his headband missing.

"There you are," said Hiccup.

"Huh?" he groaned. "What am I doing over _here_?"

"What happened to you, Mr Solomon?" Ragnar asked as he and Hiccup helped him up.

"Two young lads attacked me and stole my bandanna," said Solomon. "I'm having a bad hair day."

"Hiccup? Ragnar?" said a voice.

The two boys looked up and saw Eret looking down at them.

"Eret?" Ragnar blinked.

"Mr Solomon this is Eret the Trapper," said Hiccup.

"I know, I follow professional duelling," said Solomon. "I'm a big fan."

"Who knew I had such old fans," said Eret.

"Like who?" Solomon blinked.

"Uh… Anyway," said Eret wanted to change the subject. "Something weird is going down."

"That's the understatement of the year," said Hiccup.

"Then I take it you can see the duel monsters spirits and I'm not going nuts," said Eret. "There are four them and it seems as if their standing guard or something and then not holograms. Somehow I can since they are real."

"They are real," said Hiccup. "But since when could you see monster spirits?"

"Spirits?" Solomon blinked.

"Well, mean gramps will have to take your word for it, because all I can say are dark clouds," said Ragnar.

Eret eyes then turned onto one of the buildings in the distance. "Wait, is that a duel up there?"

"Where?" Hiccup asked.

"There… on that building," Eret pointed.

Hiccup and Ragnar narrowed their eyes and indeed they could see monster cards on top of the tower. Two of them they recognised as monarch cards, but it was the further got their attention. It was Dark Tyranno.

"Isn't that Dark Tyranno?" Hiccup stared. "Hold on, that means Wartihog is duelling."

"And judging by the way those cards are positioned it looks like it's some sort of tag duel," said Ragnar. "Meaning that Fishlegs is with him."

"Yeah, but who are they facing?" Eret asked. "And more importantly why?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," said Hiccup.

"Right behind you," said Ragnar.

Then the two boys and rushed over towards the building.

"I'm confused," said Solomon as he ran after them. "But what else is new?"

Eret snorted and followed them, but chose instead to walk instead of run.

"Why are we always running?" said Solomon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tower, Fishlegs and Wartihog were very well against Frost and Thunder. However, their opponents in be more focused on each other than them.

Fishlegs: 3500

Wartihog: 1100

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"Quit stealing my Thunder!" Thunder snapped. "We're supposed to be on the same team."

"Dude, you got all learn to chill," said Frost. "I'm just trying to have me a good time, yo. So step off. Besides, I can put the freeze on these chumps without you."

"You wish Frosty," Thunder spat. "I've always been a power behind this operation and you know it."

"What? Let's see who beats their opponent first. What do you say Thunder Kid?"

"You're on Snowball!"

"I tell you what let us go and you guys can duel," said Wartihog.

"No joke," said Fishlegs. "For real. I'm getting sick of hearing you two."

"Hey get a lot of this, bro," Thunder smirked. "The big husky kid over here got an attitude."

"These prep school duel punks are all the same. They think that the hottest thing since jalapeno until someone cools them down."

"Not quite," said Wartihog.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you put your card for your mouth is Sergeant!" Thunder smirked. "Because I've got to say boys so far I'm not impressed."

Fishlegs glared.

"What's wrong? I hurt your feelings?"

"Just watch and learn," said Fishlegs as he drew. "I summon Gyroid in defence mode."

Then appearing in a defensive position was Fishlegs' helicopter with a face. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Is that the best you can do soldier?" said Wartihog. "What's your strategy?"

"I have no idea, but I better think of something and do it fast," said Fishlegs.

Frost smirked. "Hey boys, is it me or is there a chill in the air?" he said as he drew. The then inserted the card he drew into his spell and trap card zone. "I'll toss this facedown. Now, look out, because I'm switching Mobius to attack mode."

Mobius then stood up.

"Mobius! Represent, take his dino with Ice Lance!" Frost commanded.

Mobius then formed a spear of pure ice and tossed it straight at Dark Tyranno, destroying him instantly.

Fishlegs: 3500

Wartihog: 800

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 4000

"Combat time. Ready?" said Wartihog as he drew. He looked at what he drew. "Nice. I activate my Card of Reversal spell. I don't mean a brag or anything, but this is one heck of a card fellas. Now for each face up card on your side of the field I get to draw another new card and I count four."

"Attention troops, this is your sergeant," said Wartihog as he draw four new cards. "Element Saurus reporting for duty!"

Then appearing on the field was a dinosaur holding the orb in its claw with strange markings across its body. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200)

"He's kind a weak," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Hey, at ease," Wartihog snapped. "I'm an expert strategist, soldier. I know what I'm doing."

"Mad props for the self-confidence, the geek is right," said Frost. "Dinos and ice just don't mix. Sorry tough guy, but there's a reason those things became extinct. My Castle cut your lizard down to size."

Indeed thanks to the cold air Element Saurus was indeed weakening. (ATK: 1500-1000/ DEF: 1200-700)

"Check this out, my Mobius is so dope he even has his own trap card," said Frost as he pressed the button on his duel disk. "It's called Mobius Galatia and as long as it's on the field your prehistoric pipsqueak is frozen in place."

Wartihog watched as his monster was forced into attack mode and an ice began to cover his feet, trapping him in place.

"Well, fine," said Wartihog. "I'll toss these down."

Wartihog then said two cards face down on the field.

"Are you done?" Fishlegs stared. "Don't tell me you're calling to turn already."

"A twerp, you should be worrying about what's in front of you not what's going on behind ya," said Thunder as he drew. "Because the fact is your Machine deck is powerless against mine."

Fishlegs glared at him.

"But enough talk, just have a look," said Thunder as he held out the spell card. "I play System Down. It removes all Machine monster is on the field and in the Graveyard from the game. So, no more playing with your little toy aeroplanes. It costs me a grand, but believe me it's well worth the price."

Fishlegs: 3500

Wartihog: 800

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 3000

Fishlegs then watched his Gyroid disappeared from the field and seconds later his Truckroid shot out from his Graveyard.

"And now Zaborg can attack you directly," said Thunder. "Here goes… Rolling Thunder!"

Zaborg fired a bolt of lightning from his hands and struck Fishlegs.

Fishlegs: 1100

Wartihog: 800

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 3000

"Fishlegs?" Wartihog gasped as he saw Fishlegs falling to his knees. "You all right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Fishlegs in quite dazed. "I've never felt better."

"If you like that you're going to love this," said Thunder as he placed a spell card in his spell and trap card slot. "My Rampage Condenser! Now if there is a Thunder-Type monster on my side of the field and you're dumb enough to attack me with a Machine card then you lose 500 life points."

"Looks like you're not doing much better than me," said Wartihog.

"Gee thanks," said Fishlegs. "Wait a look on the bright side."

Thunder scoffed. "You two are pathetic, but hey… that's why you're just bait."

"What you mean by bait?" Fishlegs demanded.

"What do you think?" Frost smirked. "The only reason we're duelling you posers is because we want your friend. See, we're gonna take you with us and then we're going to use you to lure Hiccup straight to Wrinkly."

"Guess again!" Wartihog glared. "You'll never get your hands on our pal!"

"Really? I disagree, just take a look around you punk getting schooled left and right. It's hopeless!"

"This means war," Wartihog glared.

"Right on, Sarge," Fishlegs nodded.

The two of them then stood back to back from one another.

"Ten four!" said Wartihog. "We're going to have to work together…"

"To save Hiccup," Fishlegs finished. "From here on in, I've got your back. Just promise me you got mine too."

"You have my word," said Wartihog. "So, soldier, are you ready for some serious combat?"

"Yes, sir," Fishlegs nodded. "Let's do this. Now commencing Operation: Protect Hiccup!"

"Good luck, private," said Wartihog.

"You ready, boys. My move," said Fishlegs as he drew. "I play Stealthroid!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a stealth plane. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0)

"Then I'll activate the spell card, Training Field," said Fishlegs placing a field spell in his field card slot.

Soon the entire area changed to a cartoonlike driving training track.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" said Thunder. "You must be. Are you actually planning on attacking now?"

"That's right," said Fishlegs.

"How unfortunate," Thunder smirked. "It's time to find out why they call me Thunder!"

A bolt of electricity shot out of his spell card and struck Fishlegs.

Fishlegs: 600

Wartihog: 800

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 3000

"Once you attacked me you'll lose!" Thunder smirked. "Just like a thunderstorm, I leave a path of destruction where ever I go."

"I've got a surprise for you," said Fishlegs weakly. "I never said the target of my attack would be you."

Thunder just stared at him.

"Surprise, Thunder, I'm attacking Element Saurus!" Fishlegs announced.

Thunder and Frost just stared at him in bewilderment.

"But why?" Thunder cried.

"Thanks to my Training Field, I have the ability to attack my own monsters," Fishlegs smirked. "And the best part is it doesn't get destroyed. Stealthroid attack!"

Stealthroid then fired it at the burners and struck Element Saurus and Wartihog was struck by the heat of the attack.

Fishlegs: 600

Wartihog: 600

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 3000

Thunder laughed. "You really are pathetic! Attacking your own teammate!"

"Hold on, I'm not done," said Fishlegs with a smile on his face. "Stealthroid's got a special effect. After it attacks I have the power to destroy any spell or trap card on the field. So, Mobius Galatia you're out!"

"No way," said Frost as he watched in horror as his trap card will turn into thousands of pixels.

"So, Wartihog's monster is free," said Fishlegs as the ice at Element Saurus' feet began to melt. "There's more, thank the Training Field's other effect my Stealthroid gained 300 attack points."

Stealthroid points increased due to the field card effect. (ATK: 1200-1500)

"Impressive manoeuvre," said Wartihog acknowledged. "Now chew on this, son." He then revealed one of his facedown cards to be a trap card. "It's called Counterattack. You see the first rule of combat is this, when your troops are attacked you always counter-attack.

"And this is exactly what this here trap card let me do. Get it, now my Element Saurus can strike back by attacking Stealthroid."

"No way!" Frost and Thunder yelled in unison.

"Afraid so," said Wartihog. "Fire away boy!"

Element Saurus raised his mouth and blasted Stealthroid, but the explosion slammed into Wartihog, since Stealthroid still had more attack points

Fishlegs: 600

Wartihog: 100

Frost: 4000

Thunder: 3000

"All right, you know what to do," said Wartihog looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded. "To start, Stealthroid's ability activates! So that means… you're Condenser spell is out of here!"

Thunder watched in horror as the spell card shattered into a thousand pixels.

"Good work," Wartihog nodded. "Now Element Saurus attack points go up. Talk about a nice comeback."

Element Saurus began to glow as his attack points increased. (ATK: 1000-1300)

"That's nuts!" Thunder yelled. "There attacking each other!"

"Yo, but somehow it's actually making them stronger!" Frost yelled. "But that's impossible to pull off… Even these guys are ultimate tagteam or you and I are getting played, bro."

Then he noticed something on his Reflector Bit, Fishlegs and Wartihog were able to see each other's hand.

"Yo, check Reflectors!" he yelled.

"Oh, snap!" Thunder yelled. "These no good punks can totally see each other's cards! They're cheating!"

Fishlegs smiled nervously.

"Well, would you look at that?" said Wartihog with a small grin.

"I'll lay two cards facedown," said Fishlegs placing two cards in his spell and trap card zone quickly. "And that's all she wrote."

"It's payback time!" Frost yelled as he drew. "I'm going to put you on ice, yo! Ready, take this! Mobius attack… Ice Lance!"

Mobius then formed an ice spear in his hand and tossed it straight at Element Saurus.

"Ice ice baby," Frost smirked.

"Hold that thought," said Fishlegs as he press a button on his duel disk. "Because I activate Dark Computer Virus! Which sends my Stealthroid to the Graveyard."

Stealthroid then vanished from the field.

"And thanks to my sacrifice I can use one of your spell. So I activate Side Attack, which means our team's opponents which!"

Suddenly Wartihog and Fishlegs switch positions so now Fishlegs was facing against frost and Wartihog against Thunder. This also meant that Element Saurus now switch positions on the duelling field.

"Oh no!" Frost cried.

"Afraid so," said Fishlegs. "And now Wartihog get his Dinosaur back. Sorry Iceman, but this time I flipped the script. Take away Element Saurus!"

Since Element Saurus was no facing against Frost this meant that all of the points he lost returned to him. (ATK: 1300-1800/ DEF: 700-1200)

"Ah, please," said Frost. "I'll turn him into prehistoric popsicle. Go, Ice Lance!"

Mobius's attack was now heading straight towards Fishlegs, who had no monsters out.

"I'm fortifying with this, my Jurassic Impact trap card!" Wartihog yelled revealing his facedown card.

Suddenly Element Saurus vanish from the field.

"All right troops, listen up. Since I have fewer life points then the enemy every monster on the field is destroyed and each monster that is dismissed the command of that monster loses 1000 life points."

"Oh man!" Frost and Thunder yelled.

"Storm the battlefield!" Wartihog yelled.

Suddenly meteors rain down across the field striking Frost and Thunder's monsters and with Mobius no longer on the field Frost's ice castle began to melt as the entire field got covered in lava.

However, the strangest thing was that both Fishlegs and Wartihog began to regain life points.

Fishlegs: 1800

Wartihog: 1300

Frost: 2000

Thunder: 1000

"What's the deal, man?" Thunder yelled. "How did you get all those extra points?"

"It's a prep school trick," said Fishlegs as he showed them a trap card. "When my friend over here use Jurassic Impact, I decided to activate a little trap card of my own. It's called Ring of Life and to use it I had to destroy the monster on the field. Remember Element Saurus? Surprise, I was the one who took him out not you. And thanks to this the destroyed monster's defence points were automatically added to our life points. Move. That's how we do it."

"And one more thing, gents," said Wartihog. "Once my Jurassic Impact clears the field, each player has to go one full turn without so much as summoning a single monster."

He then drew from his deck. "All right, Fishlegs this is our chance."

"This is lame," said Thunder as he drew. "Since we can't summon any monsters I'll throw these down."

He then placed three facedown cards on his side the field.

"I'm up now," said Fishlegs as he drew. "Pass."

"Figures," said Frost as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and recognised it automatically as the trap card Selena gave him. "Well, I'll lay this facedown and give you a shot."

The lava then began to dry up on the field return to normal.

"Well looky here," said Wartihog. "The field is back. So that means I can get this battle going again by summoning some troops. Here we go."

He then drew. "I'll start by playing Ultra Evolution! Phase one, I remove Dyna Base and Dark Tyranno from his hand and Graveyard." He then pulled out his deck. "Phase two, I play a new dino from my deck. Now, who will at me? I know, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a Tyrannosaurus rex covered in armour (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 1400)

"Ah, come on!" Thunder groaned. "3300 points!"

"And you don't have any monsters do you?" said Wartihog with a smile. "You know what that means! I can attack you directly!"

Super Conductor Tyranno then opened his mouth and began to form energy inside it. He then fired a beam directly at Thunder.

"Just what I needed, so I can play this," said Thunder as he pressed the button on his duel disk. "Lightning Talisman trap card! And it negate your attack!"

"It does?" Wartihog stared.

"Yeah, but that's just the calm before the storm, pal. Because all three of you need to draw now and then you each lose 400 points for every card in your hand."

"Sam Hill!" said Wartihog.

"Oh man!" Fishlegs stared.

"What?" Frost roared.

Super Conductor Tyranno then struck the trap card and then it shot lightning across the field striking Wartihog, Fishlegs and Frost as they each drew one card from the deck.

Fishlegs: 200

Wartihog: 500

Frost: 1200

Thunder: 1000

"There's more," said Thunder as he drew. He looked at what he drew and saw the trap card Selena gave him. ' _If the card Selena gave me. If I play this bad boy I would win the duel in like two seconds. The only problem is using its effect would wipe out my life points._ '

Instead he press a button on his duel disk. "All right, I activate Monster Reincarnation! So I toss a card into my Graveyard to bring back my Thunder Knight in defence mode."

He sent Serena's car to the Graveyard retrieved his monster and plated on the field in a defensive position.

"But I'll save the real devastation for my next turn."

"We'll see," said Fishlegs as he drew. He then looked at Frost. ' _Just what I need, Iceface doesn't have any monsters in play. So, I can end this right now."_

He then held out a spell card in his hand. "I activate, Burial from a Different Dimension! Now the two monsters you removed from the game come back to my Graveyard."

He then sent Gyroid and Truckroid back into his Graveyard.

"But that's not all, next I summon Expressroid in attack mode," said Fishlegs plane the card he had just summoned.

Then appearing on the field was a modern express train with a face. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 1600)

"And now I've got Expressroid in play I can pick two cards from my grave and bring them back to my hand," said Fishlegs. He then pulled out from his Graveyard Stealthroid and Truckroid. "And I choose Stealthroid and Truckroid. Then I'll play my Vehicroid Connection Zone spell.

"Now I confuse my four Vehicroids together to form a new one. Ready boys? Expressroid, Stealthroid, Drillioid and Truckroid!" Fishlegs yelled as his three monsters appeared on the field right next to Expressroid and then they began to enter into a vortex. "It's fusion time! So merged to become… Super Vehicroid—Stealth Union!"

Then appearing on the field was a massive robot that towered over everyone. It looked as if all four Vehicroid had merged together to form it. Drillioid had become the legs, Stealthroid the body, Expressroid the shoulders and Truckroid the head. (ATK: 3600/ DEF: 3000)

"That's a whole lot of points, yo," said Frost.

"I'm not done," said Fishlegs. "Because my new friend had an awesome special ability and it goes like this. I can choose any other monster on the field and fuse it together with my Super Vehicroid!"

Fishlegs looked at Warithog. "Hey, Sarge. Mind if I borrow your Super Conductor Tyranno for a sec? It's for good cause."

"Soldier, he's yours," said Wartihog.

Super Conductor Tyranno then vanished and began to fuse his power with Super Vehicroid.

"The ultimate dinosaur joins up with the ultimate machine," said Warithog.

"That's right," said Fishlegs. "So check out Super Vehicroid—Rex Union!"

Super Vehicroid now had scaly arms and legs in the face of Tyrannosaurus rex on his chest.

"If you think he looks cool wait until you see his moves," said Fishlegs. "Because this guy's got all the strength of a Dinosaur and the brains of a Machine. Plus, he can attack more than once by halfing his attack points."

"They ain't cool," said Frost and Thunder together.

Super Vehicroid then aimed his two fists directly at both Frost and Thunder and they began to spin. (ATK: 3600-1800)

"All right, boys! You ready for this!" Fishlegs cried.

"Attack!" Wartihog commanded.

Super Vehicroid then fired his two fists directly at both Frost and Thunder's Thunder Knight.

"All right, if I don't act quickly I'll lose this duel," said Frost as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I'll activate Mirror of Duality!"

"Easy, that a pretty extreme card to throw down!" said Thunder.

"You know me Thunder," Frost laughed as the mirror appeared next to him. "Extreme is my middle name. This is gonna cost me 1000 life points, but then every monster on the field guess destroyed and every other player loses 500 points each one is destroyed."

Frost then groaned as a dark entity exited from him and entered into the mirror.

Fishlegs: 200

Wartihog: 500

Frost: 200

Thunder: 1000

Then suddenly a dark silhouette of a woman exited from the mirror and rose above them. Suddenly it dissipated it thousands of shadows that struck every monster on the field and Fishlegs and Wartihog groaned in pain as they got struck by the shadows.

Thunder gestured in horror as the shadows headed straight towards him. "What's the deal man?" he yelled as the shadows struck him.

Fishlegs: 0

Wartihog: 0

Frost: 200 (Winner!)

Thunder: 0

Then everyone apart from Frost fell to the ground.

Frost simply laughed at the holograms vanished. "Sorry Thunder, but I heard there was a cold front moving in and you all got caught in the crosswinds."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running through the streets and then suddenly Hiccup noticed the four spirits that were guarding the city had vanished in the sky began to clear.

"Look," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, it seems that storm suddenly cleared up," said Eret.

"This is either very good or very bad," said Ragnar.

"I would go for bad myself," said a voice. They turned and saw Frost standing on the other side of the road. "What are boys?"

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded.

"Chill out," said Frost. "You can call me Frost. You guys look lost, can I help?"

"Maybe," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "Our friends were here. Have you seen them?"

Hiccup looked at them. "You don't think?"

"I know exactly where they are," Frost laughed as snow began to fall. "And right now you're getting colder. Think higher altitude."

"Start with the mind games and tell us where they are!" Ragnar demanded.

Suddenly a fierce storm blew in as Frost laughed and then he vanished into thin air.

"He's gone," said Solomon.

"What are we dealing with here?" Hiccup frowned.


	26. J-Dawg and T-Bone

Deep within the mountains Snotlout was still with Selena in the shrine watching her with curiosity.

"So what your plan exactly?" Snotlout asked.

"Quiet!" Selena snapped. "You're about to find out."

Suddenly there was a gust of cold wind and Snotlout watched as Frost appeared out of thin air. He also noticed that he was holding Fishlegs and Wartihog in both hands.

"I brought some guests, compliments of Frost," said Frost as he tossed them onto the ground. "Yo, Blaze! T-Bone!"

Then a bust of flame appeared and the ground opened up. Emerging from the flames was a fiery red head teenager and appearing out from the ground was another teenager with a cap over his head and wearing yellow hoody.

"Take them to Kaiba Land," Frost ordered.

"And what's wrong with you?" Blaze asked. "Your arms don't work?"

Frost glared at him.

"Fine," Blaze grumbled. "I get no respect. Let's go T-Bone."

The two of them then grabbed Fishlegs and Wartihog.

"Will someone clue me in," said Snotlout. "Why are we logging to unconscious dorks to a fun park?"

"The trap Hiccup," said Frost. "Of course, when he comes looking he'll find yours truly."

"Silence," Selena snapped. "You honestly think you have a chance against Hiccup."

Seeing where this was going both Blaze and T-Bone vanished in flames and buried underground carrying Fishlegs and Wartihog with them.

"You were barely able to defeat his prophetic friends," said Serena. Her eyes then glowed bright purple. "Your job here is done. Goodbye. And that goes for your partner was too."

Frost turned and saw a mirror appearing out of thin air, the same mirror that appeared in his duel.

On top of the tower Thunder was still unconscious and a mirror appeared over him and seconds later he vanished.

Frost just stared in horror as he began to vanish as well.

"Please, Selena give us another chance!" he begged before he vanished completely.

Snotlout just stared in shock as he turned into a card with his image trapped in a mirror and flew into Selena's hand and seconds later a second card appeared with an image of Thunder trapped in the mirror.

Selena just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that evening, Hiccup and Ragnar were forcing their way into the hotel where the White Obelisk's was staying.

"Where are they?" Hiccup demanded as a White Obelisk restrained them.

"Spill it!" Ragnar yelled.

"Sorry Hiccup, but if you're not one of us then you're against us," said Astrid.

"Besides, we don't know where they are," said Heather.

"Don't give us that," said Ragnar. "I know for a fact that it was your organisation that took them."

"And they were your friends as well," Hiccup reminded. "And we're not leaving until we know where they are."

A limousine then stopped in front of the hotel and Snotlout exited from it.

"Now what?" Hiccup grumbled as he had Ragnar saw Snotlout.

"If you're looking for your friends you're in the wrong place," said Snotlout. "But luckily for you I know where to find them. You ever hear of Kaiba Land?"

"A better question would be who hasn't," said Hiccup.

"Then be there tomorrow," said Snotlout. "Then get lost."

"Wait a sec, are they okay?" said Hiccup.

Instead of answering the White Obelisks then tossed Hiccup and Ragnar into the dirty.

"And don't even think of coming back," said Astrid.

"Or we'll get a lot rougher," Heather warned.

"This place is reserved for Society members only," said Snotlout. "Later dorks."

They then watched as they all entered back into the hotel.

"Man what a day," said Hiccup.

"You're telling me," a voice groaned. The boys turned and saw a pair of legs sticking out of a bush. "A little help here."

"I know that voice," said Ragnar.

They looked over the bush and saw Agnar lying there in the dirt in his Hawaiian shirt and holding his ukulele. Judging by the bruises on his face it looked as if he'd been in a fight, a one-sided fight.

"Agnar?" Hiccup blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the shrine, Blaze and T-Bone had just returned from a mission and Selena just tossed them the cards that had once been Frost and Thunder.

"It's Frost," said Blaze.

"And Thunder," said T-Bone.

"The price of failure," said Selena. "And you'll be next, unless you prove yourself more worthy than your cohorts. If not your souls belong to me."

The two boys backed away in fear as her eyes glowed purple.

"Now, I suggest the two of you get to work," said Selena as she made hand signs.

A mirror then appeared behind them and purple light shone down upon them.

"Peace out, yo," said T-Bone grabbing Blaze and quickly dug into the ground.

"Huh, such a waste of power," Selena sighed.

* * *

The Slifers were camping out in the area where Yugi faced against Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Judging by that shiner, me and Ragnar are not the only one who had a run-in with the White Dorm," said Hiccup.

"I thought I surprise _her_ ," said Agnar sadly. "I mean I haven't seen my sister in forever, not since she joined their side."

"They took Fishlegs and Wartihog too," said Hiccup. "Some feel trip this turned out to be, this is all my fault."

"I don't see how, I mean like you asked anyone to kidnap them," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, but I'm the one that suggested the come here," said Hiccup.

"I have a feeling that your grandfather was going to suggest coming here as well," said Ragnar folding his arms. "So, either way this would have happened."

"Somehow that doesn't me feel any better."

Gobber slammed his fist on the log he was sitting on. "Kidnapping my students, I knew enrolling Wrinkly would be a bad idea. Sadly there's nothing I can do without proof that he is somehow involved."

"This is really getting out of hand," said Ragnar.

"Hey kids, why all the long faces?" said Solomon as he approached them with a bag in each hand. "Perhaps these will cheer you up."

Inside the bags were burgers and the Slifers grabbed them almost instantly.

"Did again, there's plenty for everyone," said Fishlegs.

"Three cheers for grandpa," said the Slifers as they dug into the burgers. "Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray!"

Solomon then turned to Hiccup. "Chin up. So your friends were captured by an evil psychopath who is plotting world domination. Not to worry, that happened to me several times."

"The poor guys," said Hiccup looking at his feet.

"Well, you can't rescue your friends on empty stomach," said Solomon handing him a hamburger.

"I guess you're right," said Hiccup as he ended the wrapping and took a bite out of it.

"Hello, Hiccup! Ragnar!" Speedfist voice cried out.

"Hey, just for the stump, Speedfist," said Hiccup.

"You're staying out here?" said Speedfist looking around the campsite. "Sure it's cosy, but it's a far cry from the four star hotel."

"Depressed another that is, at least let him enjoy his meal," Solomon whispered.

"Yeah," said Eret, who was in his mobile home overlooking the camp. "It might be his last."

* * *

Meanwhile Blaze and T-Bone were walking down the lake and they hadn't forgotten the threat Selena had given them.

"I'm telling you, T-Bone, if we're not careful where going to end up just like, Frost and Thunder," said Blaze.

"Yo, that's just whack," said T-Bone. "We've got to prove ourselves to the boss, dog. Then she'll be giving as mad respect, know what I'm saying?"

"You're right," Blaze nodded.

"I am?" T-Bone blinked. "I mean… Yeah, boy let's do this, yo."

"We need to find this Hiccup," said Blaze. He then realised something. "Ah, man! We don't even know what the kid looks like!"

"True that, cuz," said T-Bone.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" said a voice.

The two of them looked up and saw Hiccup looking down at them.

"What do you think, kid?" said Blaze.

* * *

They soon returned to the campsite and they gave them a couple of burgers each.

"Thanks for the burgers, we were starving," said Blaze.

"You're from the Academy, right?" T-Bone asked.

"A matter of fact we are, but how did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Dude, you're wearing Slifer jackets," Blaze pointed out. "We try to get in, but we failed the test."

T-Bone laughed.

"It's quite competitive you know," said Solomon. "Yugi thought so too."

"It doesn't help when Spitelout runs it," Gobber admitted. "Usually cuts our applicants by half for some ridiculous reason."

"Well, if you're so great then let's duel, right here right now" said Blaze as he tossed the burger wrap into the fire.

They backed away from the flames as they sparked.

"A duel?" said Hiccup.

"Your way out of your league," said Speedfist.

"Oh yeah?" said Blaze getting to his feet.

"See here, we've got more important things to do."

"Ah, I see," Blaze smirked. "What with the folks in the Academy say if you lost a duel to a couple of street thugs? Well, let me tell you something this ain't some classroom. You fancy boys were in last a minute out here."

"I never back down from a challenge," said Hiccup to his feet.

"I'm down," said T-Bone.

"Then let's do this thing," said Hiccup.

"Sure enough G," said T-Bone getting to his feet.

"Then let's get started," said Hiccup.

* * *

Moments later they were standing in the exact same place where Yugi duelled his first Egyptian God card.

"T-Bone, no mercy," said Blaze.

"True that, Blaze champ is toast," said T-Bone as he inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"Give me a break," said Hiccup. "You don't think your rapper do you? Whose name is T-Bone?"

"Oh yeah, well what your name Academy Boy?" T-Bone glared.

"The name is Hiccup Haddock," said Hiccup as he inserted his deck into his duel disk.

"What?" said Blaze straightening up.

"Hold up, for real?" T-Bone stared.

"Yeah?" Hiccup blinked.

"Wait a sec, you're sure about that?" said Blaze.

"I think I would know my own name," said Hiccup.

"Ah, man! This is off the hook, yo," said T-Bone looking at Blaze. "Can you believe this? We found him?"

"Well, congratulations, T-Bone" said a voice. Selena was in fact watching them through her mirror. "But Blaze I don't want you to feel left out. Why don't you lend a hand?"

Suddenly a mirror appeared behind Blaze and next second he vanished into thin air.

"My homely!" T-Bone yelled.

Blaze and turned into a card and then flew right into T-Bone's deck.

"Your partner should prove to be much more… useful now," said T-Bone.

T-Bone just looked up into the sky. "But…"

"Now, don't let me down or you'll end up like the others."

"Who was that?" said Hiccup. "Did she kidnap Fishlegs and Wartihog? Did you help?"

"Maybe I did," said T-Bone activating his duel disk.

Hiccup then activated his duel dsik.

"Kick it, dog," said T-Bone as they drew five cards.

T-Bone: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"T-Bone is in the house, yo. Look out!" said T-Bone as he drew. "I'll be calling Mine Golem in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large golem like creature with a landmine placed on its head. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1900)

"Feel that? I'll also be laying down a spell card," said T-Bone as he placed a spell card in his spell and trap card zone. "Guidance to Ore."

"What's that?" Agnar asked.

"A dangerous combo," said Speedfist.

"Whenever one of his Rock-Type monsters is destroyed he can replace it with a copy from his deck," Ragnar explained.

"Last I'll lay flat some face down is," said T-Bone as he placed two cards face down on the field.

"Is that all you got?" Hiccup asked. "You're all talk, sit back and watch how it's done."

"I'm not trying to hear that see," said T-Bone.

"Let's see if you hear this," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang!"

Then emerging on the field was Hiccup's blazing muscular warrior with a mace in his hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Take out his Mine Golem!" Hiccup ordered. "And whenever he attacks a monster he gains 400 extra attack points."

Flames then covered Hookfang as he raised his blazing mace. (ATK: 1600-2000)

He then slammed it down right onto Mine Golem destroying him instantly.

T-Bone: 3000

Hiccup: 4000

"My boy ain't going to split yet not without a fight," said T-Bone. "Because before Golem hits the Graveyard you get smoked with 500."

The smoke of the explosion then slammed into Hiccup and he felt his life points drop.

T-Bone: 3000

Hiccup: 3500

"You think that's sly then check out my Guidance to Ore," said T-Bone. "Like your homey said whenever one of my Rock boys get crushed I get the same player from my deck, yo."

Then appearing on the field was a second Mine Golem.

"Now eyes on my trap card," said T-Bone as the pressed a button on his duel disk. "Mine Field eruption. This bad boy takes you 1000 points for every Mine Golem that I've got. After that I lose my Golem, but it's worth it dog."

Then the ground beneath Hiccup's feet erupted and he was struck by flames and rubble.

T-Bone: 3000

Hiccup: 2500

Mine Golem then exploded.

"Rewind and replay," said T-Bone. "Because Guidance to Ore brings back my Golem."

A third Golem and then appeared on the field.

"To get champ, you're never going home," said T-Bone. "All right homes, let's do this."

He then drew. "I'll be playing Pot of Greed, check it out." He then drew two cards. "I get two cards and then I kicked Golem to the curb."

Golem then vanished and in its place came a massive godlike creature with giant fists.

"Yes yes, all! Give it up for Granmarg the Rock Monarch taking centre stage to bust some moves! But first check out, dogs, special ability yo. I get a blow away one of your facedown cards right of the field."

"Yeah, but I don't have any facedown cards, T-Bone" Hiccup reminded. "So that means you have to blow away one of your own cards."

T-Bone smirked. "That was my plan."

Granmarg then slammed his massive fist right on top of his only facedown card, destroying it instantly.

"It's Dormant Volcano!" T-Bone announced. "When it blows you take the hidden lose 300 life points. That's right you dog, this card is the boom."

Hiccup suddenly felt heat corrupting beneath his feet as he felt his life points dwindling.

T-Bone: 3000

Hiccup: 2200

Eret had decided to watch the match from his motorhome.

"By the way," said T-Bone. "My Volcano has another fad ability. During the next Standby Phase we both get add a Fire monster to our hand. But first, the rockets keeping it real so look out!"

Granmarg then slammed his fist right on top of Hookfang, destroying him instantly.

T-Bone: 3000

Hiccup: 1400

"I'm out so it's your turn jellyroll," said T-Bone. "Now step up!"

"I have to say this guy is pretty good," said Ragnar. "In just one movie wiped more than half of Hiccup's life points."

"Clearly Spitelout kicked him out on some ridiculous reason," said Gobber frowning.

"I would be enjoying this duel, but you kidnaps my friends and I want to know why!" Hiccup yelled.

"This duel ain't about your friends," said T-Bone. "If I don't give mad props right now, then I'm done. This duel is about survival."

"What you mean?"

"Think, dog! I'm talking about all my power! If I don't win Selena's going to take it away, yo!"

"Then maybe you should trust yourself," said Hiccup. "That's something no one can take away."

T-Bone actually smiled.

"Now on with the duel," said Hiccup as he drew. "Ready? I activate Pot of Greed! And as you know this allows me to draw two extra cards."

Hiccup then drew two cards from his deck. "Just what I needed." He then held out one of them. "I now activate the Warrior Returning Alive, thanks to this Hookfang returns to my hand."

Hookfang then shot out of his Graveyard and Hiccup place them back into his hand.

He then held out the second card he drew. "Next I'll play Polymerization so I can fuse together Hookfang, Windshear and Meatlug together in order to create…"

Hookfang, Windshear and Meatlug soon appeared on the field and soon entered into a vortex. Then emerging from it was muscular man with silver red dragon-like armour with razor sharp claws and half crazed look on his face. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)

"Dragon Knight Berserker!" Hiccup cried. "And I'm not done yet, because I'm going to give him 800 point power boost thanks to my Dragon Knight Axe."

Then appearing in Berserker's hands was a battleaxe. (ATK: 2800-3600)

"I've only heard rumours of these Dragon Knights," said Solomon. "Where did you get these?"

"His mother was a card designer for Industrial Illusions and she created them just for him," said Ragnar.

"Also whenever Berserker attacks he get a 500 point boost and that's what I'm going to do," said Hiccup.

Berserker then charge straight towards Granmarg as flames covered him from head to foot. (ATK: 3600-4100)

He then brought down the act straight on top of Granmarg destroying him in a fiery inferno.

T-Bone: 1300

Hiccup: 1400

"Yo, you forgot my spell card!" T-Bone yelled. "Get up here Granmarg!"

A second Granmarg then appeared on the field thanks the effect of his spell card.

"Guess what, cuz. My move!" T-Bone as he drew. "Check it out, remember my Volcano? Now we search our decks, you know for a Fire monster then we can add it to our hand."

T-Bone looked for his deck and found Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and instantly he knew that was the car that Blaze turned into.

"Well, I got mine," said T-Bone holding him out.

"And I picked this guy," said Hiccup holding out Dragon Spirit Pyro.

"What's he going to do against Lightning Crash?" said T-Bone as he played a spell card in in his spell and trap card zone. "Besides crash and burn. Know why, because any Thunder monster I want goes to my hand."

He looked through his deck and held out Zaborg the Thunder Monarch.

"Then I'll lay this down and sacrifice my Granmarg," said T-Bone. "But don't worry, he's coming back."

Granmarg vanished from the field, but seconds later he was replaced with another Granmarg.

Everyone's eyes widened.

" _He just activated_ _Granmarg's ability_ ," said Eret to himself.

"I can destroy a facedown card like my Dowsing Point!"

Granmarg then slammed his fist right on top of T-Bone's facedown card destroying it.

"And now, it's special effect kicks in. So I can take a monster from my deck and added to my hand," he said as he retrieved Mobius the Frost Monarch.

"Pretty impressive," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but you don't know the half of it, homes," said T-Bone. "You see all my peeps be ready and waiting now. And they're bringing on that!"

"All right, then bring it," said Hiccup.

"For show," said T-Bone as he held out a spell card. "It starts with this my Shadow Moon spell. First I check my field and then my hand and if I haven't have four or more monsters with different Attributes then women business boye! Because I can dis them all the player mad powerful field spell. That's right, I'm gonna plaster my crib with Blue Moon!

Storm clouds then began to form above their heads.

"So, I sacrifice Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and the posse rigid with Granmarg! Thanks to Blue Moon they combine together! Now give it up for the original gangster monster takes the stage!"

The four Monarchs appeared on the field and then vanished as quickly as they came. Suddenly the field around began to change and they found themselves in a mountain wilderness with a large blue moon shining down above them.

"Put your hands together for Demiurge Ema!" T-Bone yelled.

Then suddenly emerging from the blue moon was a beautiful golden feathered like creature. (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2000)

"Now bad," Hiccup stared.

"True that, homes," said T-Bone. "Next my Blue Moon takes one card from each side of the field and transforms… that's right they get all tricked out and turn into Homunculus Token."

Hiccup then watched as both T-Bone Guidance to Ore turned into creepy stone like figure in defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 800)

Seconds later the same thing happened to his Dragon Knight Axe and with it now gone Berserker lost some points. (ATK: 3600-2800)

"My Axe!" Hiccup yelled as the same stone figurine appeared on his side of the field. "Yates."

"Now check it out, 'cause this next part is off the hook," said T-Bone. "See for every Homunculus Token that's chilling out on the field my boy Demiurge Ema get an extra 800 attack points."

The Homunculus Tokens began to glow and the energy entered into Demiurge Ema. (ATK: 3300-4900)

"More than enough to take you out! Ticket big D!"

Demiurge Ema then launched into the air.

"Berserker has an ability as well, by sending one card from the field to the Graveyard Berserker can't be destroyed in battle." It was fortunate that his Homunculus Tokens counted as a continuous spell card as he descended to the Graveyard. "And with one less token your monster loses 800 points."

Demiurge Ema felt a lot of power with one Token gone. (ATK: 4900-4100)

"Big deal, he'll still bring the pain," said T-Bone.

Demiurge Ema fired a bolt of lightning that struck Berserker and then the lightning struck Hiccup.

T-Bone: 1300

Hiccup: 100

"You got nothing," said T-Bone.

"Wrong, I still have 100 life points left," said Hiccup.

"Then you better use them, because next round its peace out forever," said T-Bone. He then shook his head. "Don't you get it, dog? I ain't just some chump, I've been given the power to duel anyone, yo."

"Don't you want to duel with your own power?" said Hiccup. "Because what's the point? You'll never know how good you really are. Duelling is about thinking on your feet and trusting yourself, but when you stop relying on someone else's to help you win then life points don't matter, because you've already lost. Whenever I duel it's for real, T-Bone."

Solomon's eyes widened. ' _That's exactly what Yugi would say_.'

"Enough talk, it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "Now I'll sacrifice Berserker in order to summon Dragon Knight Toothless."

Berserker then vanished and was soon replaced with Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Next, I play the spell card Spirit Soul," said Hiccup as he inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "This allows me to summon a Dragon Spirit from my hand and other happens I do, Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Then appearing on the field in a burst of flames was Hiccup's flaming dragon spirit. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"And that's not all for every one of your spell and trap card he gains 400 attack points."

"And since T-Bone has two he gets all of 800 points," said Agnar.

"Newsflash, it's over," said Eret. "Hiccup's monsters still not strong enough."

"Hiccup wouldn't have played that without a reason," said Ragnar.

Then flames began to surround Pyro strength increased. (ATK: 600-1400)

"There's more my Spirit Soul is not done yet," said Hiccup. "The attack points of Toothless are about to get another boost, because Pyro is donating his points."

Toothless roared as he felt Pyro strength entering into his body. (ATK: 2500-3900)

T-Bone just stared.

"I'm not done yet, because by sending my Dragon Knight Amber to the Graveyard I can increase his power by another 500 points," said Hiccup as he discarded Amber.

Toothless roared once again as is power increased (ATK: 3900-4400)

"That ain't right!" T-Bone yelled. "44 grand?"

"You got it," said Hiccup as he gestured for Toothless to attack. "Plasma Blast!"

Toothless then flew into the end for a plasma orb into his hand and then he tossed it straight at Demiurge Ema destroying him instantly.

T-Bone: 1000

Hiccup: 100

"And now you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points thanks to Toothless' ability," said Hiccup.

Toothless then fired a second plasma blast and it struck T-Bone.

T-Bone: 0

Hiccup: 100 (Winner!)

T-Bone then fell to his knees.

"He did it," said Solomon as a hologram's vanished.

* * *

It was now morning and Hiccup walked up to T-Bone.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Hiccup. "You may not believe it, but sometimes losing a duel is the best way to win."

T-Bone looked up at him in confusion.

"I mean it, T-Bone now you can start over," said Hiccup bending down to look at him. "You can find the duelling power inside yourself."

"Yeah, it would be a lot easier to just run away," said T-Bone.

"That's the rapper wannabe I know," said Hiccup. "My favourite homeboy would never give up."

"Word," T-Bone smiled. "I still got game."

"Call me for a rematch, dog," Hiccup smiled.

The two of them then laughed.

Solomon looked at Hiccup with great curiosity. " _Does he possess the same spirit has Yugi?_ "

"Now I better go off and find my friends," said Hiccup into his feet.

T-Bone nodded.

Then suddenly there was a flash of purple light in the same mill from before appeared in the sky.

"Oh no," said T-Bone in fear. "Selena! Don't be hating!"

"T-Bone?" said Hiccup.

Suddenly he vanished into thin air and suddenly smaller mirrors appeared in the air around them.

"It's her," said Eret.

"Hiccup, we finally meet," said Selene as she appeared in the mirrors. "That was a very impressive victory. You're quite powerful now I can see why my brother is so interested in you."

"Wait! Your Wrinkly's sister, but that would make you my great aunt," Hiccup stared.

"Indeed, quite the family reunion," Selene smiled. "However, I think you the anxious to know what happened to your friends."

Then in one of the mirrors they saw an image of Fishlegs and Wartihog in some sort of parts.

"Fishlegs? Wartihog?" Hiccup gasped.

"You like to see them again? They're waiting for you and the you to Eret," she said.

"Say what?" Eret stared. "Why me?"

"For the test of course. You see, Wrinkly may have been wrong."

Eret then remember the last conversation he had with Wrinkly.

"Hiccup is not the one?" said Eret.

"That's what we're going to find out," said Selene.

Suddenly all the mirrors smashed and vanished.

"What was that about?" Speedfist stared.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "But the answers are in Kaiba Land."


	27. Mirror, Mirror Part 1

"We have to save them," said Hiccup as he ran.

"And fast," said Ragnar.

"Come on," said Speedfist.

"Right behind you!" Solomon yelled running after them.

Gobber and Agnar remained behind and above them on the bridge were Snotlout, Astrid and Heather.

"Well, what do you know," said Astrid folding her arms. "Wrinkly's trap worked."

"We really shouldn't be surprised, Hiccup always liked playing the hero," said Heather.

"So long Hiccup," said Snotlout. "You either come back as one of us or you won't come back at all."

"Good luck," said Astrid.

* * *

Hiccup and Eret were leading the way with Ragnar just behind them and Speedfist looking behind carrying Solomon on his back.

"By the way, thanks for the left," said Solomon looking down at Speedfist.

"Right, my pleasure," said Speedfist sarcastically.

"I'm surprised that you came along," said Hiccup looking at Eret.

"Let's be straight, I'm going to Kaiba Land for me, not you," said Eret.

"Either way I have a feeling that we have to work together if you want to get out of this," said Hiccup.

"Wait!" Solomon yelled, pointing. "Look over there, kids. It's Kaiba Land." They turned and looked and saw the Kaiba Corp building in the distance. "Built as a monument to the art of duelling. It witnessed the most illustrious competitions in history."

"Then I guess it's our time we wrote our own history," said Hiccup.

* * *

It took them about ten minutes, but they finally reached Kaiba Land and found the entire place deserted. They had just ran across the building when the doors opened.

"By Odin, not this place," said Solomon.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" said Hiccup.

"It is," said Eret.

"It's a computer generated alternate reality," said Speedfist.

"Or, in simpler terms, it's a virtual reality," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," said Solomon. "It's Kaiba's virtual world. If you kids go in there there's a chance you'll never come out."

"Well, my friends are in this of danger or no danger I'm going in," said Hiccup. He then looked to Eret. "And you?"

"You bet I am," said Eret. "My destiny is in there."

"I'm coming with you," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at him. "You sure?"

"Where you go I go," said Ragnar smiling.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Solomon as the three boys made their way to the building.

Hiccup looked at Speedfist. "Speedfist, I think its best if you and gram wait out here."

"No argument from me," said Solomon as Speedfist put him down.

* * *

The three boys found themselves walking down a dark corridor and then suddenly it lit up and adore in front of them opened. They ended inside and found themselves in a dark room.

"Hello?" Hiccup called out. "Fishlegs? Wartihog? You in here?"

"I don't like the looks of this," said Ragnar.

Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light.

"What's the deal man?" Eret yelled as they shielded their eyes.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When they regained consciousness they found themselves in the most bizarre imaginable. The floor looks like a computer hard drive and the blue buildings all around them.

"Where are we?" Hiccup stared.

"We're certainly not in Kansas anymore," said Ragnar.

"Well, if I had to guess I say that our minds were digitised," said Eret.

"That's right soldier, but cheer up," said a voice.

Then suddenly appearing round the corner was a large Tyrannosaurus rex wearing strained headgear. It only took them seconds to realise that it was Wartihog.

Then suddenly a small yellow card appeared and they took a wild guess that it was Fishlegs.

"Yeah, at least you don't run on gasoline or have a forty-four foot tail," said the yellow car.

"Actually, I don't mind the tail, but I would like to go home," said Wartihog.

"This place gets weirder and weirder," said Ragnar.

"But how?" Hiccup frowned. "I mean where's the exit."

"I have a hunch we can't leave unless we duel," said Eret.

It was at that point that they recognised several familiar faces within the buildings that surrounded them. One contained Frost and Thunder and the other had Blaze and T-Bone.

"Look it's them," said Eret.

"The Light Brigade," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you're great aunt is one twisted lady," said Ragnar.

"Guess we don't have any other options, but to duel" Hiccup frowned.

Suddenly the buildings vanished.

"Well put, Hiccup," said Selena's voice. Then suddenly they saw her merging from the ground as if she was merging out of water. "But it's more to it than that."

"It Selena," said Eret.

"What's this about?" Hiccup demanded.

"And why am I here?" said Eret. "Aren't I on your side?"

"You've both been summoned here to participate in the ultimate test," said Selena. "And I've been asked to oversee it."

Selena then remembered her last face-to-face with her older brother Wrinkly.

"As you know the cards predicted are chosen one, a young protégé to stand by my side," said Wrinkly.

"Yes, but who is it?" Selena asked.

"That's what I need you to figure out," said Wrinkly looking up at his sister. "Is it Eret or could it perhaps be my grandson."

"Interesting, but how can I uncover the truth?"

"You must challenge both of them to a duel. Through this battle the answer will become clear and then we'll make sure he sees the Light."

"As you wish, brother."

"Good luck, and be sure to always listen to the cards, understood?"

Selena had just finished telling her tail to both Hiccup and Eret.

"Hold on!" Eret roared. "So that means I may be the one that Wrinkly needs after all?"

"Correct," said Selena. "Why do you think he took you in all those years ago? He thought that you were the one."

"He what?" Eret stared. "So he was using me from the start? So I would join his plot?"

"Precisely. And now you must face me in a duel to see if he was right! So one of you comes me and the other stays trapped here!"

"Wait a sec, if you want to duel us then promised you put everything back to normal when we win," said Hiccup.

"If you win," Selena corrected. "But I wouldn't set my heart on it if I were you. Let's just say, here I have the field point advantage."

Hiccup looked at Eret. "You in the mood for a tag team duel?"

Eret shrugged. "Why not? Could be fun."

"Good to hear," said Hiccup.

"But if what Selena says is true then I'm duel from me, not for your friends," said Eret plainly. "Hiccup, ever since I was a kid I had a feeling that I was destined for greatness. Now I'll know for sure."

' _So much for teamwork_ ,' Hiccup groaned to himself. ' _But this is the only way to save Fishlegs and Wartihog and now Ragnar was trapped here as well._ '

He then looked back at Selena. "Before we get things started, who's your partner?"

"She's been right here, would you boys like to meet her?" Selena smirked. "Surprise."

Suddenly she began to split into until there was two exact copies of her standing side-by-side.

"Give me a break, told about double trouble," said Hiccup.

"Let's Duel!" They all shouted.

They then activated their duel disks.

Selena 1 & 2: 8000

Hiccup & Eret: 8000

"Since we're in my world, I'll start," said Selena 1 as she drew. "Now I summon Silver Spirit Ukyo in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a man wrapped in white bandages. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 600)

She then placed a card in her spell and trap card zone. "Then I'll card facedown and play this," said Selena 1 holding out the spell card. "It's a spell card called Full Moon Mirror."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was some sort of altar with ten eyes around it. Then appearing above them was a full moon.

"What is that thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Beats me," said Eret. ' _But I'm gonna keep my eye on it, because something tells me it's bad news._ '

"I'd love to tell you what it does, but that would spoil the surprise," said Selena 1.

"Then we'll beat you before you get the chance," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Barf in defence mode."

Appearing on the field was Hiccup's green armoured warrior taken are defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his ability I can look through my deck and add Dragon Knight Belch to my hand," said Hiccup as he began to look for his deck. He then placed a card facedown in his spell and trap card zone. "Finally I'll place this facedown and let you go."

"Her again?" Wartihog blinked.

"No fair," said Fishlegs.

"You don't know the half of it," said Ragnar. "I'm willing to bet they share the same deck and the sane mind meaning they don't have any problems guessing what's in each other's hand."

"It's quite fair. Watch!" said Selena 2 as she drew. "I'm summoning Silver Spirit Sakyo!"

Then appearing on the field with an almost identical monster as Selena 1's. The only difference was that the bandages were back to front. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 800)

"Lastly, I'll play this facedown and end my turn," said Selena 2 as she placed a card in her spell and trap card zone.

"Not too shabby," said Eret as he drew. "But it's no Demon Knight Desire!"

Then appearing on the field was Eret's female demon warrior. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"And next I'll lay this down and take a break," said Eret he plays a card facedown in his spell and trap card zone.

"Now round two," said Selena 1 as she drew. "I play my Mirror Route! And I'm adding it to my Silver Spirit Ukyo! This gives in the power to attack one of you directly!"

Suddenly a pair of mirrors appeared around Ukyo and began to glow in a white aura.

"Say what?" Hiccup and Eret yelled.

"All right, Ukyo attack! Target Hiccup… Quick Silver!" Selena 1 commanded.

Ukyo then fired a powerful energy blast of pure light and struck Hiccup, who toppled over in pain.

Selena 1 & 2: 8000

Hiccup & Eret: 7200

"Care to retaliate?" Selena 1 laughed.

"You bet I do," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card and saw that it was Polymerization. "And I'll start with Polymerization and fuse together Barf and Belch together in order to create…"

Belch soon appeared right next to Barf and the two twins entered into a vortex. Seconds later merging from it was a dark and black armoured warrior bearing two swords in each hand. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Dragon Knight Twin Swordsman! And now I'll be attacking your Ukyo!"

Twin Swordsman then charge straight towards Ukyo with his blades raised.

"Not exactly," said Selena 2 as she press a button on her duel disk. "You triggered my Mirror Bind!"

Twin Swordsman stopped writing in his tracks as for mirrors with reflections of both Ukyo and Sakyo and they began to spin around him.

"Before we continue," said Selena 2. "Let's pause for moment and take this time to reflect. Mirror mirror on the wall, who will fall next in this brawl!"

Suddenly the mirror should reflections of Twin Swordsman.

"What's the deal?" Fishlegs asked.

"Mirror Bind effect destroys all monsters on the opponent's side the field has attack points are equal or less than the attacking monster," Ragnar explained.

"Then that means…"

Two copies of Twin Swordsman then jumped out of the mirrors and they both struck the original Twin swordsman and Eret's Desire, destroying the two of them.

Suddenly two of the eyes on the podium opened up and the moon above began to darken.

"Looks like you're both differences now," said Selena 2.

"Not for long," said Hiccup as he press a button on his duel disk. "Because I play Dragon Mirage!"

His face down card revealed itself to be a trap, with the image of Hookfang shattering through what seemed to be a mirror.

"When a Dragon Knight is destroyed, this trap card brings it right back to the field," said Hiccup. "Twin Swordsman returned to the field!"

Twin Swordsman then reappeared on the field.

Eret looked at Hiccup. ' _Not bad, but don't think this makes you the chosen one._ '

Eret then pressed the button on his duel disk. "Now my trap, go Demon Mirage!"

His face down card revealed itself to be a trap card with the image of Despair shattering through a mirror.

"With this in play my Demon make a triumphant return, too," said Eret as Desire reappeared on the field.

' _Strange, their strength is nearly identical so which one is destined to walk by my brother's side,_ ' said Selena 1 to herself.

"Nice counter," said Hiccup.

Eret glared at him. ' _There's no way I'm gonna let that amateur out duel me_.'

He then turned to face Hiccup. "You realise I'm almost lost my best monster because of you! Pay attention next time!"

"I won't deny that it was my fault, but at least I triggered one of their traps," said Hiccup. "Time for a repeat performance, Twin Swordsman attack her Silver Spirit Ukyo!"

"Stop right there," said Selena 1 as he pressed the button on her duel disk. "I play Mirror Trap! This takes the trap card my double gang used and sent it over to my side!"

Mirror Trap and shot out of Selena's 2 Graveyard and right into the originals hand. "And the best part is I can use it now. So like you said it a repeat performance. Activating Mirror Trap!"

The mirrors appeared once again and duplicate of Twin Swordsman appeared striking down the original and Desire.

"Not again," Hiccup groaned.

"He walked straight into that one," said Fishlegs.

"This is not how you want to start a duel," said Ragnar.

The altar's eyes and opened two more times and the moon darkened once again.

Eret glared at Hiccup. "You've got a start paying attention in class."

"Sorry," said Hiccup apologetically. "I'll stop now."

"Good," said Eret he then looked back at Selena. ' _I'm sure by now that Selena realise that I'm the one she's looking for._ '

"Unfortunately for you two, it's my move again. Now then…" said Selena 2 as she drew. "Silver Spirit Sakyo attack Eret! Quick Silver!"

Sakyo then perform the same blast of pure light as Ukyo and struck Eret.

Selena 1 & 2: 8000

Hiccup & Eret: 6600

"And I'll play this," said Selena 2 as he held out a spell card. "My Mirror Call spell. And it brings a trap card back as long as Sakyo and Ukyo are on the field. Now which trap should I choose?" She then grabbed a trap card from her Graveyard and placed it on the field along with a second card. "Come on, I'm sure you can guess. Now go!"

"Not two more facedowns," Hiccup groaned.

"That's right, and we are one of them is that Mirror Bind," said Eret.

"I don't fancy losing any more monsters," said Hiccup.

"That we can agree on," Eret spat. "We have to focus on getting rid of her two spirits, then she won't be able to activate her Mirror Trap."

"Then I trust you have a plan," said Hiccup.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Eret. He then drew. "Here we go, folks. I summon Demon Knight Despair."

Then appearing on the field was Eret grooming looking Demon warrior. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"And his special ability send your Sakyo two rounds into the future," said Eret. "It's time warp time. Your spirit is taking a little trip."

Selena 2 laughed. "Afraid not, it's your car that's leaving."

"What?" Eret stared.

Selena 2 then pressed the button on her duel disk. "I activate, Silver Spirit Redirection," she said as a facedown card revealed itself. "Any special ability that targets my monster is cancelled and whoever tries is removed from play."

Eret then watched as Despair vanished into thin air.

"I hope you have a backup plan," said Hiccup.

"You mean like Demon Summons," said Eret holding out a spell card with the image of a group of people performing a demon like ritual. "Let's see your Dragon Knights do this, because thanks to my spell if I have no Demon Knights on the field I can play one from my hand and I have the perfect guy in mind. It's a Demon Knight known as Rage!"

Soon appearing on the field was a muscular warrior with demonic armour. His face looked mad with rage as if he wanted to crush everything in his sight. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0)

"Next I'll discard my Demon Knight Deceit which prevents you from activating trap card when my monster attacks. Now attack, destroy her Silver Spirit Sakyo!"

Rage then charged straight at Sakyo and slammed his massive fist right into him destroying him instantly.

Selena 1 & 2: 6800

Hiccup & Eret: 6600

Then one of the eyes and the altar opened in the moon above darkened so now that it was now half a moon.

"Then I'll play a facedown and collar to turn," said Eret placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Looks like your Mirror is cracked."

"Honk if you're happy," said Wartihog.

Fishlegs glared at him. "That's not funny, Sarge."

"Either way gives them a chance for comeback," said Ragnar.

' _Did you happen to see that, Wrinkly_ ,' said Eret to himself. ' _Who's there chosen duellist now?_ '

' _Are we okay?_ ' Selena 1 asked her double.

' _Yes, but Eret's little manoeuver was quite unexpected_ ,' said Selena 2.

' _Perhaps he is the one our brother needs_.'

' _Let us see for certain_ ,' they said in unison.

"I'll take control, just watch," said Selena 1. "I sacrifice my Silver Spirit to summon a new spirit!" She then replaced her Ukyo with the card he just drew. "My Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta!"

Ukyo then vanished from the field and was soon replaced with a woman in white clothing wearing a mask over her face. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1400)

' _Time to put Hiccup to the test_ ,' said Selena 2.

"All right, let's find your breaking point! Attack Hiccup directly!"

Nayuta then swiped her hands and send some light slashes at Hiccup, who roared in pain as they hit him.

Selena 1 & 2: 6800

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

"Hang in there, Hiccup!" Ragnar the others yelled.

"All right, I've had enough and guess what it's payback time," said Hiccup as he drew. "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two extra cards."

Hiccup drew from his deck and saw that he drawn a Polymerization and Graceful Charity.

"And I just drew Graceful Charity which means I can draw three so long as I discard two," said Hiccup as he drew an extra three cards.

He then discard Dragon Knight Groundsplitter and Dragon Knight Butt.

"Next I'll Polymerization in order to fuse together Dragon Knight Windshear and Sleuther in order to form Dragon Knight Warden."

Windshear and Sleuther appeared on the field and end it into a vortex and are merging from it was a man with silvery brown dragon-like armour. He had black hair and his gauntlet had sharp claws. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500)

"And he has his own special ability on the turn he is summoned I can send your Mirror Spirit to the Graveyard and replace it with a much weaker Silver Spirit Ukyo."

Nayuta vanished from the field and in her place appeared Ukyo, who took on a defensive position.

"You seem to have overlooked a small detail," said Selena 2.

"That's right," said Selena 1. "When Ukyo is summoned Sakyo comes back."

Sakyo then reappeared on the field in a defensive position on Selena 1 side of the field.

"Hey, Hiccup mind tell me what you were thinking?" Eret glared. "Now the boby twins can use their Mirror again!"

"Don't worry I have it all sorted out," said Hiccup.

"Well what your strategy?" said Eret.

"I thought you were supposed to be the Pro, can't you figure it out?"

"So far I'm the one who's been doing all the work."

"Not for much longer, because since Groundsplitter is in the Graveyard I'm allowed to summon another Dragon Knight without a sacrifice. So say hello to Dragon Knight Grump!"

Soon appearing on his side field was a large man in brown dragon-like armour holding a massive power in his hand. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2400)

"And his special ability increases the attack point of all Dragon-type monsters on the field by 500 points."

Grump and Warden soon gained a power boost. (ATK: 2100-2600), (ATK: 2000-2500)

"What is your plan," said Eret shaking his head in bewilderment. "So far you've just summon monsters and if you attack with them they'll be destroyed."

"Not for long, because now I activate De-Fuse," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "Now Warden separates into the two monsters that originally created him. So say hello to Windshear and Sleuther!"

A blight light then covered Warden and seconds later Windshear and Sleuther. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200), (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 600)

"And don't forget they gain a power boost thanks to Grump."

Windshear and Sleuther then began to glow. (ATK: 1900-2400), (ATK: 1800-2300)

"More monsters, all the more fun for us to destroy," said Selena 1.

"Not quite," said Hiccup. "Sleuther's special ability means whenever he summoned to the field he is able to neutralise the effect of one card on the field or to prevent you from activating one of your facedown cards."

"It can't be!" Selena 2 gasped.

"Nice move," Eret admitted.

Sleuther's scorpion-like tail then struck Selena 2's facedown card and it suddenly turned black.

"Now if your trap out of the way, Sleuther can take out your Sakyo… Scorpion Claw!"

Sleuther then charged and his scorpion-like law sliced right through Sakyo, destroying him instantly.

"What a shame," said Hiccup. "Because without Sakyo Mirror Bind is broken."

Then one of the altars eyes opened and the moon darkened even more.

"Now you're wide open, Grump direct attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Grump then charged at Selena 2 and slammed his hammer right on top of her.

Selena 1 & 2: 4200

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

"Windshear now it's your turn destroy her Ukyo!"

Windshear then sliced through Ukyo with her blades in dealing damage to Selena 1.

Selena 1 & 2: 2400

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

Then the altar open one of its eyes again and darkened the moon once more until was now a crescent moon.

"I'll end things with one facedown card," said Hiccup as he played the last card in his hand facedown.

' _A very impressive attack_ ,' said Selena 1 to her double. ' _Perhaps we underestimated him._ '

' _Yes, could it be that Hiccup is the chosen duellist we seek_?" said Selena 2 with curiosity.

"Time to find out," said Selena 2 as she drew. She then placed two cars in her spell and trap card zone. "All I need to do is lay down two cards."

"That's your turn? Whatever," said Eret as he drew. "I'll sacrifice Rage in order to make way for a Demon Knight Terror!"

Rage vanished and Eret tall, completely masked, razor clawed warrior. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And he is able to attack you twice in one turn," Eret continued. Selena 2 glared. "Just watch! Terror attack Selena directly!"

Terror then charge straight towards Selena 2.

"That's what you think, Eret," said Selena 2 as he pressed a button on her duel disk and revealed one of her facedown cards. "I sacrifice Mirror Bind so I can activate this, Soul Mirror! Which allows me to summon Silver Spirit Sakyo."

At once her Mirror Bind card vanished from the field and seconds later Sakyo soon reappeared on the field in a defensive position.

"And thanks to a special effect I get a summon Ukyo as well," said Selena 1 as Ukyo appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"I'm really getting sick of these two," said Hiccup.

' _All right, it's time to break up her deadly duo_ ,' Eret said to himself. He then pressed the button on his duel disk and his facedown card revealed itself. It was a trap card with the image of a demonic blade. "I activate my trap card, Demon Sword and added to my Terror which processes attack points by 500!"

A demonic sword then appeared in Terror's hand. (ATK: 1200-1700)

"Now attack her Sakyo! Demonic Sword Slash!"

Terror then charged at Sakyo and sliced right through him with his new sword. The moment he was destroyed one of the eyes on the alter open and in the moon darkened once more.

"And if you think that's all think again, because whenever a monster was destroyed by my Sword my opponent takes 500 point of damage," said Eret.

Selena 2 winced in pain as her life points began to diminish.

Selena 1 & 2: 1900

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

"And for round two attack her Ukyo!" Terror turned and brought his sword down upon Ukyo destroying him. "So now you lose more points!"

Selena 1 then felt a jolt of pain.

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

Then the alter opened another eye on the moon darkened once more. Hiccup and Eret had failed to notice that the moon was completely dark now as they were so focused on the duel itself.

"Nice, now that's teamwork," said Hiccup.

"Look, when not a team! You got that!" Eret spat.

' _Eret has proven to be quite an opponent_ ,' said Selene 1 to her counterpart.

' _But Hiccup has potential as well,'_ said Selena 2.

' _It is time for the ultimate test,'_ they said in unison.

"Funs over!" Selena 2 yelled as he pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap! It's Buried Soul Talisman and here's how it works! I get to play a level 5 monster, that's because two of mine went to the Graveyard and as a bonus the monster that did the damage is also destroyed."

A piece of paper then landed on Terror's head and he roared in pain as dark magic flowed into his body. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and he was destroyed.

The alter then opened its final eye on the moon went completely dark.

"I'm not done, because next I summon another spirit! My Asogi!"

Then appearing on the field was a large man, whose face was completely covered in bandages and he appeared in a defensive position. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2500)

"And when this monster successfully summoned you're out of luck, because I can bring back a familiar face," said Selena 1.

Then appearing on the field in attack position was her Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta.

"Her again?" Wartihog stared.

"It just never ends," said Fishlegs. "Soon I'm going to need an oil change."

"At least on the leading life points," said Ragnar.

"We've got a break up this cycle," said Hiccup.

Eret the notice for the first time the full moon was completely dark. "Hey, what happened to the moon?"

"Yeah, but I could have sworn that it was full a moment ago," said Hiccup.

Eret the notice a dark fog beneath their feet. "Look down!"

Hiccup then saw that the fog was emerging from the alter. "It's coming from that alter!" he pointed. He then looked at the two Selena. "Mine telling us what's going on?"

"The true test is just beginning," said Selena 1. "You see by each monster destroyed our Full Moon Mirror has grown in strength and since we've last ten…"

"It's finally ready," Selena 2 finished. "Ready to crush you."

Hiccup and Eret's eyes widened.

"Let the final judgement comments!" the Selenas cried.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this_ ,' Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

Dragon Knight Warden

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500

6 Stars

EARTH

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Windshear + Dragon Knight Sleuther

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card is considered a Dragon Type when on the Field or in the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field.

Demon Knight Rage

ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0

4 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle the monster that destroyed this card is destroyed on your opponent's next Standby Phase.

Demon Knight Deceit

ATK: 300/ DEF: 800

2 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. During your Battle Phase you can send this card to the Graveyard and select one Demon Knight on your side the field. The selected monster cannot be affected by trap cards when it attacks for the rest of the turn.

Demon Summons

Spell card

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Demon Knight" monster from your hand. You must not control any face-up "Demon Knight" monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.

Card image: A group of people performing a demon like ritual

Dragon Mirage

Trap card

Activate only when a "Dragon Knight" monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Return all monsters destroyed by that effect to the field in the same battle positions they were in.

Card image: Hookfang shattering through a mirror.

Demon Mirage

Trap card

Activate only when a "Demon Knight" monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Return all monsters destroyed by that effect to the field in the same battle positions they were in.

Card image: Despair shattering through a mirror.

Demon Sword

Trap card

Target a "Demon Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. When it destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Card image: A demonic blade


	28. Mirror, Mirror Part 2

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 4000

Hiccup didn't like how Selena had mentioned the final test and had himself ready for what was to come.

"Okay boys, my move," said Selena 1 as she drew. "I sacrifice Nayuta and Asogi."

Suddenly both Nayuta and Asogi turn into balls of light and flew directly behind Selena as she began to summon the card she had just drew.

"In order to summon the Dark Creator!"

Suddenly appearing behind him was a massive one eyed creature with a bright yellow eye. It had metal tentacles on its shoulders and had two snail like eyes on its chest. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1000)

"She's not kidding around," said Hiccup.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Neither my, Hiccup."

"Silence, the time has finally arrived so pay attention," said Selena 1. "Thanks to your help I can sacrifice my Full Moon Mirror to play this… My Infinite Fiend Mirror!"

Suddenly the eyes on the altar shot out purple light and then the altar itself vanished.

Hiccup and Eret were suddenly blinded by a bright light and found themselves in the strange arena of nothingness. Then suddenly appearing behind them were four fiend-like creatures each holding a mirror and bright towers of light shone around them.

"Now for the fun part when the Dark Creator is on the field my Infinite Fiend Mirror allows him to multiply by the power of ten! And each new fiend has the exact same strength as the original!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field of the two Selenas were nine duplicates of the Dark Creator. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1000)x9.

"My test is almost complete, only the chosen duellist can defeat my dark army," said Selena 1.

"If they lose I'm going to run on gasoline for the rest of my life," Fishlegs moaned.

"And my hips are going to be huge," Wartihog groaned.

The two of them then hugged one another and began to cry.

"At least you won't be alone, because we'll be stuck with you," said Ragnar.

"We won't lose," Hiccup assured.

"You realise I have enough monsters to render you defenceless, right?" Selena 1 pointed out. "And that's exactly what they're going to do! Now creators of darkness attack!"

"Not so fast," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk at his facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card. "I have a trap! Go, Dragon Lifeforce! Thanks to this whenever you will launch an attack Dragon monster our like points increased equal to the targeted monsters attack points. That means that we get an extra 2600 life points courtesy of Grump!"

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 6600

"Nice move," said Eret.

"If you're finished now, I'd like to proceed with the onslaught," said Selena 1.

Suddenly three of the tokens fired dark beams out of eyes that struck all of Hiccup's monsters.

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 3900

"Hiccup no!" Ragnar and the others cried.

"If you think that's bad, just wait until you lose 700 points for each monster I destroyed," Selena 1 smirked. "In fact, why wait?"

"This is going to hurt," said Hiccup.

Suddenly both Hiccup and Eret felt a large jaunt of pain that struck their bodies.

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 1800

"Well, looks like this the end," said Eret.

"I know," said Hiccup.

"I'll lay this facedown and that's it," said Selena 1 as she placed a card in her spell and trap card zone.

Fishlegs sighed with relief.

"What's the deal?" Wartihog frowned.

"She could have won the duel just now," Ragnar nodded.

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew. He saw that he just drew Toothless, but he had no way of summoning him of course that may not be a bad thing at the moment. He then looked up at Selena. "I'm taking a wild guess that your monsters contact us directly."

"It looks that way," Eret nodded.

"Very good, but I shouldn't expect anything any less for my nephew," said Selena 1. "It's true I can only strike monsters and you don't have any. Luckily I have the power to change that."

"With what?" Hiccup frowned.

"With this trap card," said Selena 1 pressing a button on her duel disk and revealed her trap card. "Return Talisman! You see boys, if by the end of your turn you don't have any monsters on the field my Talisman gives you one."

Suddenly appearing on Hiccup's field was a man made of paper. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Consider it a gift," said Selena 1 with a smile.

"Just what I always wanted," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Selena 1 merely chuckled and nodded to her counterpart.

"It's show time," said Selena 2 as she drew. "Dark Creator attack with Absolute Darkness!"

Then one of the tokens fired a beam of dark energy directly at Hiccup's token and destroying it.

"Now that's teamwork," said Selena 2. "And you lose 700 life points."

Hiccup and Eret belt a large jaunt of pain through their bodies.

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 1100

"We don't have much time left," said Eret. "So listen up, the only way out of this mess is to wipe out her army of mutants." Eret looked down at his deck. ' _And luckily it's my move. So this is my chance to prove to Wrinkly that I'm the chosen duellist, not Hiccup._ '

"Just be careful with this next move," said Hiccup. "We can only take one more hit from those things."

"I know that," Eret glared. He then turned and faced the Selenas. ' _Time to save the day and show these people that Eret the Trapper is a cut above the rest_.'

He then reached for his deck. "Hey, Selena my move," he said as he drew. "Whenever my Terror goes to the Graveyard these guys take his place. So, come on out Terror Token number one and Terror Token number two."

Then suddenly to copies of Terror appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x2.

"You're sure that's wise?" Hiccup asked.

"This is why you're a beginner and I'm a Pro," Eret glared. "I'm thinking about the future, bro."

"Eret, your confidence is quite impressive," said Selena 2.

"Agreed, but are you the one? That remains to be seen," said Selena 1.

' _It has to be me, there's no one in the world that can stand up to my deck. Hands of fate, do your thing_ ," Eret said to himself as he looked at the card he drew. It was a monster card and it was exactly the card he needed. ' _Nice, I knew destiny has my back_.'

He then looked back at the field. "Now I sacrifice one of my tokens," said Eret as his token vanished from the field. "You know why? So I can play this… Demon Knight Envy!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a tall female warrior in green demonic armour with a twisted looking sword in His hand. Her face showed a hint of jealousy as if she wanted something from someone else. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)

"And she's got a special ability too," Eret continued. "So now I'm going to sacrifice my other token which increases his attack points by 1000."

His second token then vanished and it energy entered into Envy and her points increased. (ATK: 2100-3100)

"You did it," said Hiccup. "Thanks to the attack point boost your monsters stronger than her Dark Creator."

"Exactly, now give it to her with all you're might," Eret ordered.

Envy then rushed straight towards Dark Creator and then jumped into the air. She then slammed her sword straight into the beast causing a massive explosion and jumped away from it in time.

Selena 1 & 2: 1300

Hiccup & Eret: 1100

However, when the smoke cleared they found the Dark Creator was still standing, he didn't even have a single scratch.

"It still standing," Hiccup stared.

"How observant," Selena 2 smirked.

"Nice try, but it indestructible," said Selena 1.

"Great that's just perfect," Hiccup groaned. "So not only are we doing with ten monsters with 3000 attack points each, but they can't be destroyed in battle."

"That pretty much sums it up," said Eret. "Anyway, after attacking my monster switches to defence mode."

Envy then took on a defensive position.

"Looks we'll have to come up with a creative way of getting rid of it," said Hiccup looking at Dark Creator.

"Hiccup, you might want to start talking now," said Eret.

"Not to worry, I'm sure this next move will shut both of you up," said Selena 1 as she drew. "Here we go, Dark Creator attack is Knight!"

Dark Creator then fired a beam out of its eye and struck Envy destroying her instantly.

"And don't forget his effect," said Selena 1. "You lose 700 points!"

Hiccup and Eret belt a large jaunt of pain through their bodies.

Selena 1 & 2: 1400

Hiccup & Eret: 400

"Dude, we've got 400 life points left and no monsters and the Selena sisters have ten monsters, make that ten invincible monsters," said Eret as he looked around the field. "I hate to say it, but we're good as gone."

"I'm not giving up just yet," said Hiccup. "After all a duel is not over into the last card is played."

Eret stared at him. ' _I'm all about looking on the bright side, but come on Hiccup. There comes a time when you have to admit that you've been beat, otherwise you're just fooling yourself. I don't know whether to applaud you for not giving up in the face of defeat or laugh at you for being the most naive amateur on Midgard._ '

Eret looked at Hiccup for moment and then smiled. "Hey, Hiccup. I'll go the distance with you, but I'm going to need a major pep talk. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Hiccup said. "Well, I say that we have to work as a team is the only way we can win."

' _I hate to admit it, but… Okay, I won't admit it, but I will try it out_ ,' said Eret to himself. "All right, here's what we gonna do. Forget the chosen one, forget Wrinkly and just play the game."

Toothless suddenly appeared right next to Hiccup. " _It's about time that he got it_ ," he said. " _Hiccup you can still win this, but you have to use Eret's Demon Knights._ "

Hiccup then turned and saw the spirit of Envy appearing behind Eret. "We should use Envy?"

Eret looked at him. "Uh, Hiccup I'm going to leave this one up to you," he said reluctantly.

"I won't let you down, I just hope I get the right car that can help us out of this situation," said Hiccup looking down at his deck.

' _The way I see it this is our last turn no matter what and if teamwork is the answer then go ahead Hiccup use my Demon Knights and win_ ,' said Eret to himself.

"It comes down to this one draw," said Ragnar.

"Come on," Wartihog encouragingly.

"Go, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Don't worry, I've got this," said Hiccup. He then looked at his deck. ' _Truth is I don't like these odds, but my friends are counting on me and I can't let them down. I've got a play my cards right or we lose._ "

Hiccup then reached his deck. "Okay, great aunts it's my move," he said as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and saw that it was a monster.

Suddenly appearing next to him was the spirit of the monster in his hand. He was a Dragon Spirit and his skills were completely dark like all the others only his head was human, but hidden by a dragon helmet that only let his mouth visible. He actually resembled a lot like Toothless, but he stood like a ninja and his helmet had no horns but spikes that stuck out either side of it.

" _I am here to assist you, Master Hiccup_ ," he said bowing.

"You would Dragon Spirit?" Hiccup asked.

" _That I am and you must use your partner's monster to summon me_ ," he said before vanishing.

"If you say so," said Hiccup.

"He's going to be fine, isn't he?" Fishlegs asked.

"Let's hope or we'll be stuck like this forever," said Wartihog.

"Don't worry, he can do this," said Ragnar.

Eret frowned at him. ' _Is he going to duel or stand there and ponder his purpose in life?_ '

Hiccup then looked up and smiled and the Selenas just stared at him.

"All right, check it out girls, because since Envy is in the Graveyard I can summon the card that in my hand," said Hiccup.

"Awesome," said Eret.

"Now I summon Dragon Spirit Dusk!" Hiccup announced.

Dusk then appeared on the field directly out of the shadows and took up a ninja stance. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"And now I can use a special ability," Hiccup continued. "You see this guy is a bit of a mystery and he never takes the same form more than once. You see I can pick any monster on the field and Dusk can copy all its abilities and I think I'll choose none other than your Dark Creator!"

"Excuse me?" Selena 1 stared.

Dusk then pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed into the ground and soon he was covered in smoke. When the smoke dispelled he had somehow turned himself into Dark Creator. (ATK: 1000-3000/ DEF: 500-1000)

"No!" the Selenas cried.

"I'm afraid so," said Hiccup. "So now I can activate the field spell Infinite Fiend Mirror. This order even things up."

Suddenly appearing on Hiccup and Eret's field were smaller duplicates of Dark Creator. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1000)x9

"Now I'll get rid of one Dark Creator Token the summon Dragon Knight Toothless," said Hiccup.

One of the tokens then vanished and in his place stood Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And now I'll fuse Toothless with Dusk," said Hiccup.

Dusk returned to normal and then turned into an orb of dark light which then entered into Toothless. Shadows began to cover him hiding him from view.

"Meet my newest Dragon Knight… Dusk Toothless!"

The shadows dispelled and Toothless armour changed. It had become sleeker, his helmet matched Dusk's and his wings folded around him like a cape. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"But wait he has 2500 attack points," said Selena 2.

"He's too weak to defeat the Dark Creator," said Selena 1.

"True, but Dusk Toothless has a special ability, he is able to negate the abilities of any monster and that includes your Dark Creator," said Hiccup.

Selena's eyes widened.

"That means your Dark Creator is no longer indestructible," said Hiccup.

Suddenly a dark aura flowed around Dark Creator.

"Sorry auntie, but it's time to say goodbye," said Hiccup. "Dark Creator Token shown them what you've got! Attack Dark Creator!"

Then one of Hiccup's tokens fired a beam from its eye and struck the original Dark Creator. However, unlike last time this time it was destroyed.

"No, you can't!" Selena cried. "If he's gone so are all of our tokens!"

Suddenly every single token on the field turned into thousands of pixels and vanished from the field.

"There good as extinct," said Wartihog.

"Three honks for Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried as he began to toot his horn.

"And I didn't expect anything less from you Hiccup," Ragnar smiled.

"We're defenceless," said Selena 1. "But how did he manage to do that?"

"Didn't you see?" said Selena 2. "First he destroyed Dark Creator, that undid the effect of Infinite Fiend Mirror. No spell card! No Creator Tokens!"

"And with no tokens left I'm afraid you're out of luck," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, and why is that?" said Selena 2.

"You haven't forgotten that I still got a monster out on the field have you?" said Hiccup gesturing to Dusk Toothless.

Dusk Toothless' wings and opened and he took into the sky and shadows appeared in his hand and soon a pair of daggers appeared.

"Bud, let and this duel!" Hiccup commanded. "Attack them directly!"

Dusk Toothless then flew down towards Selena 1 with his daggers at the ready and struck her.

Selena 1 & 2: 0

Hiccup & Eret: 400

Then suddenly the two of them glowed purple and collided with one another. The field then returned to normal and Selena became one once more. It got even better when Fishlegs and Wartihog returned to normal.

"It's me," said Fishlegs looking at himself.

"Thank you, Captain," said Wartihog. "Let me tell you it's great to be back."

"Hey, you guys would have done the same for me," said Hiccup.

"Though you have to admit you were cutting it close," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, I will be done for if it weren't for Eret," Hiccup nodded.

Eret just stared at Hiccup. ' _I've been through some tight spots before, but what Hiccup pulled off today was nothing I ever seen. I spend this entire duel trying to prove that I'm chosen duellist, but if anyone can defy destiny it's Hiccup._ '

Eret then made his way over to him. "Good job, out of there," said Eret.

"Thanks, but truth be told I could have done it without your Demon Knights," Hiccup admitted. "Personally I don't think there is a chosen one… more like two chosen ones."

Eret smiled.

"You're correct, Hiccup," said Selena. "You both passed the test. Well done, now I desperately need your help."

Hiccup and Eret stared at her. It was a big ask considering that she threatened to trap them inside cyberspace.

"But not for me," said Selena as she looked at them. "For my brother and your grandfather Hiccup. You see the outcome of this duel is indisputable. He need you both, promise me that once I set you free that you will save Wrinkly."

"Save him from what?" Hiccup frowned.

"From his own mind," said Selena. "It's not his fault, my brother is under the control of an evil force. When he told me about the Society of Light, I knew something had to be wrong."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"One day, ten years ago, a visitor came. Wrinkly was a fortuneteller so visitors came all the time, but this one was different and he changed everything. After your grandfather predicted his future, the stranger offered him a card as payment for his services. I sensed a change in Wrinkly immediately. This was no ordinary card.

"I begged him to dispose of it, but he wouldn't listen. I was too late. You're grandfather saw was split in two and the Wrinkly I knew was gone. The card was a Knight monster…" She looked up at Eret. "Much like your own."

Eret eyes widened. Could that can't be the card that he was searching for?

"That card was extremely rare, perhaps one-of-a-kind. Now it feeds his dark side while imprisoning his gentle side."

"Where was my mum in all of this?" Hiccup asked.

"I did inform Valka of the change a few years back and she went to confront him, what happened afterward I do not know," Selena shook her head. "It was like that she vanished into thin air."

Hiccup's eyes widened. So his mum went to confront his grandfather and then something happened that caused her to vanish. Could she had lost and joined up with the Society of light? Or did something else happened to her completely?

"How can we help?" Hiccup asked.

"We have to get back card," said Eret and quickly turned to Selena. "You said it was a Knight monster, but what else can you tell us about it? What's the name of it? And where can we find this card?"

"Alas, I wish I had the answers, but I told you all I know," said Selena. "Shortly after it arrived it disappeared."

"It what?"

Suddenly the entire place began to shake.

"We're out of time!" Selena yelled. "This world is programmed to self-destruct! You must leave here at once!"

"How do we get out?" Hiccup asked.

"Over there," said Selena pointing at a column of light not too far away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Come on, get up," said Hiccup desperately to Selena. He then turned to the others. "Ragnar, Fishlegs, Wartihog hurry!"

"You are the man, let's go!" Ragnar yelled as they ran for the portal.

"Sir, yes sir!" Wartihog yelled. "Let's move, Ingerman!"

"Let's go, guys!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Forward march, soldiers!" Wartihog yelled.

"This place won't last much longer!" Ragnar yelled.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Hiccup yelled.

"You to go ahead," said Selena as she got to her feet. "I'm staying."

"What?" Hiccup yelled in bewilderment.

"It's meant to be," said Selena. "This is where I belong, Hiccup."

"No one belongs here!"

"This has been my plan all along. This program will release me into cyberspace, from there I shall be able to watch over my brother!" she said as she began to glow.

"That's crazy?" Hiccup yelled.

"Leave while you can, but please promise me this when you return home you will save Wrinkly! The fate of the multi-verse rests with you! I know you won't let us down."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do?"

"I wish I had the answer, but am afraid you to are on your own," said Selena as she sank through the floor. "Remember, you are the chosen duellist so trust your instincts. Destiny is in your hands now." She then looked at Hiccup one last time. "I am also pleased that I finally met my nephew, you're so much like your mother."

They watched as she was completely sank into the floor.

"No! Great Aunt Selena wait!" Hiccup yelled.

"Eret! Hiccup! You must leave at once!" Selena's voice yelled.

Hiccup looked at Eret. "What should we do?"

"Let's go," said Eret running towards the portal.

"Great Aunt Selena, we're going to do everything we can to save him! I promise!" Hiccup promised.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hop to it, Captain!" Wartihog yelled.

"Hiccup, the portal is closing!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup looked to the spot where Selena had vanished and reluctantly ran towards the portal. They all jumped into the portal just in time as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of pot and when he sat happy so that the others were in similar pods.

"Is everyone all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Looks like were all intact," said Wartihog.

"Can we go now?" Fishlegs begged.

"I thought you would never ask," said Ragnar.

* * *

They soon made it outside and found that Speedfist and Solomon were still waiting.

"Is everyone all right?" Solomon asked.

"What happened in there?" Speedfist asked.

"You guys are still here?" Fishlegs blinked as he gave Solomon back his headband.

"Ah, of course! We've been worried sick about you," said Speedfist.

"I won't lie, we were worried about us to," said Wartihog as the Light Brigade emerged looking completely worn out.

"Time to save the multi-verse," said Hiccup. "I hope." He then looked at Eret. "Any idea how help a guy who is possessed by an evil card?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," said Eret. He then looked up into the sky. "But I'm not too worried, I always come through in the end."

"In my experience, you figure these things out as you go along," said Solomon.

"He's right," said Ragnar. "But how going to rescue Selena? I mean she still trapped in cyberspace?"

"I'll have a talk with Kaiba to see if we're able to rescue her," said Solomon.

"You're sure he'll help us?" Hiccup asked, he knew the history between Kaiba and Yugi was a complicated one.

"Don't you worry about that," said Solomon. "Now, you should all enjoy the rest of your field trip without any worrying!

* * *

It was true they were able to enjoy their field trip with relatively peace now, but soon came the day when they had to go back to Duel Academy. Each dorm had a respected coach that was taking them to the docks.

In the White Obelisk coach Wrinkly sat there with his hands crossed. ' _How strange, I would have expected Selena to contact me by now. I must know the identity of the chosen duellist._ '

He then heard the sound of a coach and turned. There he saw the Slifer coach departing and saw Hiccup sitting inside it and seconds later Eret's caravan drove past.

"Eret and Hiccup survived?" he stared. "That means they both have the power I need."

He then laughed and a strange white aura covered him. He then looked to his dorm. "Gentlemen, ladies, the time has come the future that are fingertips," he said as if two voices were speaking in unison. "Only two obstacles stand in our way."

"What's your rush?" Hiccup asked as he brought himself to his feet. "Come on, I was just getting warmed up. Now the real duel can start."

were still inside. "I have a feeling I know why you're so obsessed with Hiccup. He's not a threat to me, he's a threat to you."

* * *

Dragon Spirit Dusk

ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500

Level 3

DARK

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while you control this face-up card, this card gains the name, ATK, DEF, and effects of the targeted monster.

Demon Knight Terror

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200

Level 5

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 other monster to make this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card attacks, change it to Defence Position at the end of the Battle Phase. One time only, when you draw a Monster Card during your Draw Phase while this card is in your Graveyard, you can reveal it to Special Summon it.

Dragon Knight Dusk Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

7 stars

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Dusk.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card is not already targeting a monster with its effect: You can target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; while you control this face-up card, that target's effect on the field is negated. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.


	29. What a Doll!

Phlegma was tirelessly cleaning the campus up as quickly as she could.

"I have two hours to whip this place into shape before the students arrive!" Phlegma panicked. "Thank Thor for the Cat Vac 3000! Darn reality shows, they get you hooked and next thing you know you haven't cleaned in a week."

Phlegma eyes and fell upon empty case and she frowned. "That's weird, there used to be a doll in that case."

* * *

Two hours later the students had finally returned to Berk.

"Home Sweet home," said Hiccup looking at the campus. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad you are back."

"Well, considering my favourite part of the trip was being kidnapped and turned into a car, I have to agree with you," said Fishlegs.

"Try carrying a 90-year-old man on your back," said Speedfist.

"Oh yeah? Well that beats lugging eighteen tonnes of dinosaur flesh," said Wartihog.

"I dunno what you guys are complaining about, nobody tried to kidnap me," Ragnar pointed out.

Toothless then appeared next to Hiccup.

"What's up, bud?" Hiccup asked.

' _Hiccup, you've got a visitor as your dorm_ ,' said Toothless.

"There's a stranger at our dorm?" Hiccup stared.

* * *

Hiccup and the others, minus Speedfist quickly made their way back to their dorm and found the place completely spotless.

"What happened to our dorm? And what's that smell?" Hiccup blinked.

"I think its popery," said Fishlegs sniffing the air.

"Well, what do you know? Someone spruce the place up," said Wartihog stared.

"So this is what clean looks like," said Hiccup.

"This is unnatural," said Ragnar.

"You're right," Hiccup nodded.

"I missed the dirt," said Speedfist.

"And the stench," Wartihog added.

"Welcome home and everybody," said a voice.

They looked up and saw a little girl leaning on the banisters with a large smile on her face.

"And you are?" Hiccup enquired.

"Cute," said Fishlegs.

"Howdy ma'am," said Wartihog.

"Oh brother," Ragnar groaned.

"You're also sweet," little girl smiled. "I'm Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Wartihog shoving past Hiccup and Ragnar. "Sergeant Wartihog reporting for duty. These three here are my subordinates."

"Yeah, in your dreams," said Ragnar.

"Looks like someone's in love," said Hiccup.

"How cool, I never met a real sergeant before," said Alice with the most adorable smile anyone had ever seen.

* * *

When they made their way inside Alice gave them each a cup of tea.

"So, is there any reason why you're serving us tea?" Hiccup asked.

"Teas great, who doesn't love tea," said Wartihog.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm a student… I, uh, just transferred in," said Alice.

"Really?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yep, I knew you were back today so I figured why not try and good first impression," Alice shrugged.

"Strange that Gobber didn't mention anything," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, this is a sort of thing he would have mentioned since he's both the Chancellor and head of the dorm," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs nodded. "Besides the only way into the school was pass…"

"Quit bugging her with details," Wartihog snapped. "The important thing is is she's here and my lonely days are over!"

"I sensed trouble on the horizon," said Ragnar as he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

Later that night, Speedfist showed up at the dorm.

"Glad you could come over," said Hiccup.

"Especially this late at night," said Ragnar.

"Why did you call me over?" Speedfist frowned.

"Well, a new student showed up today," said Hiccup.

"You made me come all the way over here just for that," said Speedfist crossing his arms.

"There's more," said Fishlegs.

"One thing she cooks," said Hiccup.

"She what?" Speedfist stared.

They then showed him the spread on the tables and he just stared at them open-mouthed.

"She made all this just for you!" he stared. "Why?"

"She said that she wanted a make a good first impression," said Hiccup.

"And you accomplish that all right," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, on some more than others," said Fishlegs gesturing to the corner.

There they saw Wartihog sitting there all googly eyed as Alice fed him as if he was a baby.

"Open wide," she said smiling.

Wartihog gladly obeyed and she dropped the piece of cake on her fork into his mouth.

"What you think?"

"You're my soulmate!" he cried.

Speedfist just stared.

"I know, he's got it bad," said Hiccup his head.

"Which I met her first," said Speedfist.

Hiccup and Ragnar stared at him.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "I said let's eat."

His eyes then fell upon Alice, who was wiping Wartihog's live with a napkin. "Whoops, someone's messy," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Wartihog.

Alice then turned and looked at Speedfist, who then frowned.

"Something wrong Speedfist?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really, but I feel that I've seen her somewhere else before," Speedfist frowned.

"That line never works, Speedfist," said Fishlegs as he put cherries in his mouth. "Don't even try."

"I have to agree is something off about her," Ragnar frowned. "But I can't quite place it."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was sleeping in his bed when Toothless appeared.

" _Hiccup, wake up,_ " he said.

Hiccup groaned and opened his eyes. "Come on, bud. It's the middle of the night."

" _Wartihog's in trouble_ ," said Toothless.

Hiccup sat up and turned the light on. "Who is in trouble?"

* * *

Ten minutes later he was walking around the forest trying to find Wartihog.

"Wartihog! You out of there, Sarge!" Hiccup yelled. He then looked to Toothless. "Are you positive you saw him here?"

" _Very positive_ ," said Toothless.

Hiccup then noticed them lean against the tree trunk was Ragnar and Speedfist.

"Ragnar! Speedfist!" Hiccup yelled running towards them. "Are you two all right?"

The two Ras just sat there in quiet and Hiccup shook them in the hopes to awaken them.

"Come on, wake up! Say something!" he yelled.

Eventually the two of them opened their eyes.

"Argh, my head," Ragnar groaned.

"Where are we?" said Speedfist.

"Sleeping in the middle of the woods," said Hiccup. "What I want to know is why the two of you are here?"

"I like to know that myself," said Ragnar rubbing his forehead. "I saw Wartihog making his way into the forest and I followed him and then everything went black."

"What about you Speedfist?" Hiccup asked.

"You remember when I told you that I recognised that girl from somewhere," said Speedfist. "I did some research, but the rest is all a blur."

The two of them then clutch their heads in pain.

"What happened to you?" Hiccup frowned.

"No idea," said Ragnar. "Like I said I blacked out."

"Same for me," said Speedfist. "I have no idea how I got here."

"Isn't it past your bedtime," said a voice.

The three boys turned and found Alice standing there in front of them.

"It's her," said Speedfist.

"All right, you've got some explaining to do," said Hiccup. "Why are you really here?"

"To duel you of course," said Alice.

"You could have just asked."

Ragnar and Speedfist were about to get up when Wartihog fell right next to them. He looked completely out of it as if he was hypnotised with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wartihog!" Speedfist gasped.

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded.

"I'm no one, just another disposable soul like you," said Alice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You duellists are all the same. You unleash darkness and despair on the world and you don't even know it." Alice then strapped a duel disk onto her arm. "So, I came to change all that. It's time to spread a little despair of my own. On your feet Wartihog."

Her eyes then began to glow and Wartihog got to his feet and raised his duel disk.

"Hold on, if it's a duel you want then face me not him," said Hiccup.

Alice shrugged. "Whatever, it really doesn't matter what order I destroy you in. When I'm done you'll all be in a world of anguish."

"You know, I like you better yesterday," said Hiccup. "At least you are happy, but I got a say today you're a drag."

Alice chuckled. "You're so wrong. I was never happy, my happiness was an illusion just like everyone's is. Life is just a pit of despair."

"Isn't she just as cute as a button," said Wartihog.

"I've been with got our own definitions of cute," said Ragnar.

Hiccup and Alice raised their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!"

Alice: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"I'll start things off with this," said Alice as she drew. "I'll summon a girl after my own heart, Alice the Wondering Doll!"

Suddenly a doll with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress appeared on the field in the defensive position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1000)

"Next I'll play two cards facedown on the field," said Alice as he inserted two cards in her spell and trap card zone. She then opened her field card slot. "Then I activate the field spell Cursed Dollhouse."

Suddenly a large dollhouse appeared around them.

"Still play with dolls, huh?" Hiccup noted.

"You could say that," said Alice.

"Personally I always preferred action heroes," said Hiccup as he drew. "Like my Dragon Knight Fanghook."

Appearing on the field was a young purple armoured warrior. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"Now dismantle her doll, playtime is over," said Hiccup.

Fanghook then charged at the Wondering Doll and slammed a burning first right into her. However, when the smoke cleared the doll was still on the field.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, my Wondering Doll can't be destroyed in battle," said Alice.

"Say what?" Hiccup gasped and suddenly he felt the twinge of pain all over his body.

"Oh, and when she is attacked you lose 500 life points," Alice added.

Alice: 4000

Hiccup: 3500

"And for her final trick, she wandered over to your side of the field," said Alice. "Not bad for a doll, right?"

The Wondering Doll soon appeared on Hiccup side of the field.

"And there's more, whenever Cursed Dollhouse is in play I'm in luck, because I can summon any monster with 'Doll Part' in its name," said Alice as she looked through her deck. "So I called Doll Part Blue to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a battered–looking dolls head. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now that's freaky," said Hiccup.

"You think that's bad, watch this," said Alice as she drew. "I summon Doll Part Gold!"

Appearing on the field were pair of battered–looking doll arms. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now attack his Fanghook!" Alice commanded.

"But why?" Ragnar frowned. "That thing has zero attack points."

Doll Part Gold then charge straight towards Fanghook and it was to no one's surprise when he destroyed it with a single punch.

Alice toppled over when she felt damage from the recoil.

Alice: 2600

Hiccup: 3500

"And next up I activate Necro Dollmeister," said Alice revealing one of her facedown cards. "With this card I can summon two more Doll Parts to the field. Doll Part Red and my Doll Part Pink!"

Suddenly appearing on her field in defence mode were a battered-looking doll body and a battered-looking pair of doll legs.

"My dollies are almost ready to play, Hiccup," said Alice. She then press the button on her duel disk and revealed her last card. "Next I activate Soul Resurrection which let me bring back my Doll Part Gold."

"I don't get it," said Hiccup. "What good are bunch of old doll parts?"

Alice chuckled. "You'll see. Now Doll Part Blue attack Alice the Wondering Doll!"

"Why does he keep attacking him?" Speedfist stared.

The doll's head then charged at the Wondering Doll, but slammed into a protective shield around her and was not backwards. Like before Alice to damage from the recoil.

Alice: 1600

Hiccup: 3500

"And now the Wondering Dolls special ability activates. Which means I lose 500 life points."

Alice winced as her life points diminished.

Alice: 1100

Hiccup: 3500

"But I also get my dolly back," said Alice.

The Wondering Doll then vanished from Hiccup's field and returned to hers.

"This is it," said Alice as she reached for card in her hand and pulled out a spell card. "My big moment. I play, Marionette Burial! So I sacrifice my Doll Part Blue, Doll Part Pink, Doll Part Gold and Doll Part Red so can summon this to the field… Doll Chimera!"

Each of the four doll parts vanished from the field and dark energy began to swell around the field and seconds later a massive doll battered-looking on all fours. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"It's official, I'm definitely going to have nightmares tonight," said Hiccup.

"Oh, it gets worse, "said Alice. "Because for every Doll Part in my Graveyard my Chimera gains 400 points."

Dark energy than swirled around Doll Chimera as its attack points increased. (ATK: 0-1600)

"Why don't you go now," said Alice.

"I have to admit I didn't see that one coming, you really know what you're doing Alice," said Hiccup.

Wartihog laughed foolishly. "Yep, that's my girl."

"No please," said Speedfist rolling his eyes.

"She must have great faith in that thing if she sacrificed more than half her life points to summon it," said Ragnar.

"All right, here we go," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held out the card in his hand. "I play Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Soon appearing on the field was Hiccup's musclebound it warrior who had a firm grasp on his mace. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Our monsters power are even," Alice pointed out.

"Not for long, because he gains 400 attack point when he does battle with a monster," said Hiccup as fire swirled around Hookfang. (ATK: 1600-2000) "Hookfang attack with Blazing Mace!"

Hookfang jumped into the air and slammed his flaming mate on top of Doll Chimera destroying it instantly.

Alice: 700

Hiccup: 3500

"I have a feeling that she just led Hiccup into a trap," said Speedfist looking at Ragnar. "Because I believe she actually wanted him to attack."

Hiccup's eyes widened when Doll Chimera reappeared on the field.

"It's back!" he gasped.

Alice chuckled. "Didn't you know? My Doll has a special effect. You can't destroy it no matter what! All I have to do is send two Doll Parts to the grave and then my Chimera doll comes back, but with a twist."

She sent Doll Part Blue and Pink into the Graveyard and at once Doll Chimera gains an extra body and an extra head.

"Okay, that's creepy," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. "But that's not all. Along with its new parts it gained 800 extra points. So now there's more of it to love."

Hiccup watched as Doll Chimera gained extra points due to its ability. (ATK: 1600-2400)

"That means each time he destroys it all come back even stronger," said Ragnar.

Hiccup groaned. "I'll put Fanghook in defence and end my turn."

Fanghook then took on a defensive position.

"Sounds like a desperate move to me," said Alice as she drew. She then held out the card he just drew as a spell card. "I play Doll Hammer! And I use it to destroy my Chimera!"

Doll Chimera then shattered into thousands of pixels.

"Then I can draw two cards," said Alice as she drew. "And then I get to pick a monster and switch its mode so I'll put your Fanghook in attack mode."

Fanghook then stood up as he was forced into attack mode.

"Next up, time to bring my Chimera back," said Alice as she sent Doll Parts Red and Gold to the Graveyard and Doll Chimera reappeared on the field. "And thanks to its two new doll parts it get another 800 points."

Suddenly an extra pair of arms and legs appeared on Doll Chimera. (ATK: 2400-3200)

"And now Chimera attack his Hookfang!" Alice commanded.

Doll Chimera then slammed into Fanghook destroying him instantly and Hiccup was struck by the shockwave.

Alice: 700

Hiccup: 1700

"I'll place this facedown and take a break," said Alice as she laid a card facedown on the field.

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew. "Now I activate my Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards along as I discard two."

Hiccup to his three cards and the discarded Dragon Knights Bang and Boom.

"And then I'll play the spell card Dragon armour," said Hiccup. "So by sending Dragon Knight Bing from my deck to the Graveyard Hookfang gained all his special abilities."

Hiccup then sent Bing to his Graveyard. "Next I'll sacrifice Hookfang in order to play my Dragon Knight Toothless in attack mode!"

Hookfang vanished and taken his place was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"So was the point of playing that spell card?" Alice asked.

"So I could summon this in attack mode, my Dragon Knight Thornado!" Hiccup yelled.

A column of water than erupted out of the ground and are merging from it was a tall muscular man in sea blue dragon-like armour with a metal clamp over his mouth. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1800)

"And next I'll play my Dragon Knight Charity spell card," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "Since I have five Dragon Knight my Graveyard I can draw three cards, but if I don't use them I take 500 point of damage each one."

Hiccup then drew three cards and then held one of them out. "And one of them are play right now my Pot of Greed let's let me draw two more cards."

Hiccup then looked up at Alice. "Now if you think Toothless is tough now you haven't seen how powerful attack is, especially when it's a card," said Hiccup holding out a spell card which showed the image of Toothless firing one of his plasma blast. "It's called Plasma Blast and I can use it to destroy one monster on your side the field and I choose your Chimera!"

Toothless then held out his hand and formed a plasma blast and sent it straight at Chimera destroying it instantly.

"Now you're back in the graveyard where you belong," Hiccup smirked. "You big freak."

"Big deal," said Alice. "Don't you remember wherever Chimera is destroyed it comes back with even more points."

Alice then sent another Doll Part Blue and Pink to the Graveyard. Seconds later, Chimera reappeared with a much larger body and an extra head. (ATK: 3200-4000)

"I knew you would do that," said Hiccup. "Which is why I'm gonna play the spell card Magical Stone Excavation which lets me send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard in exchange for retrieving another spell card. Which means I get my Plasma Blast back"

Hiccup then discarded his Dragon Emblem trap card and Dragon Knight Skullcrusher and then retrieved his Plasma Blast.

"Oh, and since I just send my Dragon Emblem card to the Graveyard I'm allowed to add a Dragon Knight from my deck to my hand," said Hiccup as he began looking through his deck. "And I think Dragon Knight Sneaky will do just fine."

Hiccup then held out his Plasma Blast card again. "So let's try this again with my Plasma Blast which will destroy your Chimera once again."

Toothless then fired another plasma blast and destroyed Chimera once again.

"What's the point?" said Alice. "You know full well that my Chimera is invincible I sent you more Doll Parts to the Graveyard so my dolly comes back to life."

She sent Doll Parts Red and Gold into the Graveyard and Chimera soon return to the field with an extra pair of arms and legs. (ATK: 4000-4800)

Hiccup just smiled. "Invincible, huh? We'll see about that." He then turned to Thornado. "All right, Thornado attack at Chimera with Sonic Blast!"

The metal clamp around Thornado's mouth opened up and then he sent a powerful sonic wave straight at Chimera.

"My monster is way stronger," said Alice. "Do you feel the despair?"

"No, as a matter of fact a tree having fun," said Hiccup. "You might want to try it sometime. As crazy as it sounds I actually have fun when I duel."

"You know what, that smile of yours is really annoying," Alice glared.

"If you think I'm happy now just waiting to I finish my move," said Hiccup. "You see thanks to Thornado's special ability I just simply remove either Dragon Knights Bing, Bang or Boom from my graveyard and he can't be destroyed in battle, plus I don't take any damage." Hiccup then removed Bing from his Graveyard. "And thanks to his other ability, even if the monster he battled has more points it automatically destroyed!"

"Good show!" Speedfist cheer.

"He's got her right where he wants," said Ragnar.

"Do you thing Thornado!" Hiccup yelled.

Thornado's sonic attack then destroyed Chimera leaving him completely unscathed.

"You're wasting your time," said Alice as she began looking through her deck. "All I have to do is—" She stopped when she realised something. "Ah! Oh no, don't have any more Doll Parts in my deck! So I can't rebuild my Doll!"

"What a shame," said Hiccup. "But it's time to move on so now it's your turn bud! Attack her Wondering Doll!"

Toothless then fired a plasma blast at Alice's Wondering Doll and she exploded.

However, due to a special ability Hiccup filled winds of pain as he felt his life points dwindle.

Alice: 700

Hiccup: 1200

Then the Wondering Doll appeared on his side of the field.

"And next I send Dragon Knight Sneaky to the Graveyard," said Hiccup as he sent the card to his Graveyard.

Suddenly appearing on the field was an aqua blue dragon armoured kid, but he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Here's the deal, by sending him to my graveyard I'm able to swipe a spell card from your deck and use it until the end of my turn."

Alice then saw Sneaky appearing in front of her and swiping a card from her Graveyard and tossed over towards Hiccup.

"I activate, your Doll Hammer!" said Hiccup holding out the spell card he just took. "Which only means one thing you're Wondering Doll is destroyed!"

Wondering Doll soon vanished from the field.

"Next I get to draw two cards," said Hiccup as he draw two cards from his deck.

Alice glared at him. "And now darkness spreads!" she said as she pressed the button on her duel disk and revealed her face down card. "In the form of Released Curse! Since you destroyed the Wondering Doll the field is now hex! Now every card in place destroyed and we lose 300 life points per card!"

Hiccup then watched as both Toothless and Thornado vanished from the field and soon the Cursed Dollhouse was soon destroyed as well.

Alice: 400

Hiccup: 600

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "You made a pretty good move there. I'll set these two cards facedown and end my turn."

After he placed his two cards face down on the field he looked up at Alice as a class began to move away from the moon lighting up the entire area.

It was the first time that Hiccup noticed that she hadn't blinked once and also her skin was a lot shinier than anyone he ever knew.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I have a secret to tell you," said Alice. "Well… I'm not exactly what I seem."

"What you mean by that?"

"The truth is I may doll spirit," said Alice.

"A what?" Hiccup blinked.

Toothless then appeared behind him. ' _Doll spirits are extremely rare and they exist on the physical plane,'_ he explained.

"Hang on, are you saying I've been duelling against the toy?" Hiccup stared.

"She's such a doll," said Wartihog.

"I had a feeling she wasn't completely human," said Ragnar.

"Inside my case I would watch the students duel one another, there was so much anger," said Alice.

* * *

She then began to remember when she was still just a normal doll in a student conference room. She was witnessing a pair of Obelisks duelling one another and one of them was clearly a sore loser.

"Not again!" the Obelisk yelled in frustration. "This stinks!"

"No, you stink," said his opponent.

"It's this dumb cards fault that I lost!" said the Obelisk picking up Doll Chimera. "Lame things useless!"

"Yeah, blame it on the card that's real mature," said one of the spectators.

"Yeah, you'll see!" the Obelisk snapped. "Once I trashed this card I'll start winning again."

He then ripped the card in two.

As Alice watched from her case dark energy began to flow into her.

* * *

"As I watched these duellists the angrier I became, all of that negative energy darkness to enter into my spirit," Alice explained. "Everywhere I looked I saw people, who thought their cards were disposable, like doll parts. That's when I realised the world is a cruel place."

"You've got it wrong," said Hiccup. "I mean look at me."

Alice frowned at him.

"I'm happy and I never trashed one of my cards and speaking of cards it's your move," said Hiccup.

"Right," Alice nodded. "On with the duel. I draw!"

Alice then drew from her deck. "Then I'll activate Door to Mirrorland spell card. So, with Alice the Wondering Doll in the Graveyard I can summon Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll to the field."

Soon appearing on the field was another doll, this one wearing a dress that people in the 1900 used to wear. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 3000)

"And there's more," Alice continued. "For every four Doll Parts sets in my Graveyard my Eshila gains 1000 attack points."

Eshila then began to glow as attack points increased. (ATK: 1000-4000)

"Nice move," Hiccup smiled.

"All right, Bisque Doll attack is life points directly!" Alice commanded.

Eshila then made her way over towards Hiccup.

"Hold on, I've got a trap, Call of the Haunted!" Hiccup yelled revealing his trap card. "Thanks to this Toothless return to the field in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Let's end this, bud," Hiccup smiled. "I activate my other facedown card, the trap card Dive Bomb! So I sent two cards from my hand to the Graveyard and sacrifice Toothless and then I can wipe out your Doll and then you'll take damage equal to attack points!"

Toothless then flew towards Eshila and the two of them were consumed by a massive explosion that knocked right into Alice and wiped out the remainders of her life points.

Alice: 0

Hiccup: 600 (Winner!)

"Thank you, Hiccup," said Alice with a smile on her face. "You taught me that some duellists actually respect their cards and doing so you've set my spirit free. I'll never forget you."

Wartihog then looked up. "Smoopy?"

Alice then flew up into the air and a bright light began to surround her. "Goodbye."

She then vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" Wartihog yelled as he began to look around madly. "Come back! Honey bear? What about our future? Alice!"

Hiccup, Ragnar and Speedfist looked at one another and shook their heads.

* * *

The next day they were in the student conference room with Phlegma looking at a doll case with Alice inside it.

"I'm glad she's back, I was worried," said Phlegma looking at them. "What I can't figure out is why someone would steal her? And then would just leave her lying in the words?"

Wartihog sighed and Hiccup patted him on the shoulder. He then stood up straight. "Yeah, I'll say it, I fell in love with a doll spirit," he said. He then began to tear up. "I fell in love with a doll! But she was the most beautiful doll I've ever seen!"

Hiccup and the others just simply laughed.

* * *

Plasma Blast

Spell Card

Target one face up 'Dragon Knight Toothless' you control. Select one monster on your poll inside the field and destroyed. Your opponent then takes damage equal to the monster's original attack points. During your End Phase on the tenure activate this card return Dragon Knight Toothless to your hand.

Card image: Toothless shooting one of his Plasma Blasts.


	30. Let's Make a Duel

Hiccup and Ragnar soon returned from his shower and found Fishlegs looking at his PDA.

"Showers yours if you wanted," said Hiccup. He then frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I just found this awesome website," said Fishlegs.

"What kind of site it?" Ragnar asked.

"People post their problems and then get advice," said Fishlegs.

"Let's have a look," said Hiccup looking over Fishlegs shoulder. "'I have my sights on someone who's out of my league. When with face to face, I back down. Whattya think I should do?'"

"And it was sent by someone named 'lonelyguy15'," Ragnar read. "Huh, sounds as if this guy got girl problems."

"That's exactly what he's got," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "This guy sounds a lot like you when you met Astrid."

Hiccup's face blushed. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"You could barely say two words to her when you first met," Ragnar reminded. "And even when you got used to talking to you din ask her out until four months later."

"Well, girls often make me uneasy," said Hiccup.

"Maybe you should say something to help this guy out," said Fishlegs patting him the PDA.

"Okay, but I do know what good it will do," said Hiccup. "'Trust in yourself and you will find the courage you need!'"

"Got that off a fortune cookie" Fishlegs joked.

"I don't see you doing any better," said Hiccup pointed out handing in the PDA.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Obelisk White dorm, a black haired young man with a pair of glasses notice an email his PDA.

"What's this?" he said looking at it. "'Dear lonelyguy. Trust in yourself and you will find the courage you need!' That's a pretty good advice. This guy knows a thing or two about love. I guess I've got nothing to lose."

He then looked at a large picture on the wall which showed an image of Astrid. "Well, time to win my perfect match. I've waited so long for this moment. Astrid… you and I will be a match made in Valhalla."

* * *

The next morning, Wartihog had insisted that they all run a five mile run across the campus.

"Up two three four! Up two three four!" said Wartihog. "Come on gents, work those skinny legs of yours."

"Easy for you to say, you're not missing one," said Hiccup, who was lagging behind.

"You know, Hiccup live with a lot more fun before you started rooming with a drill sergeant," Fishlegs pointed out.

Not too far away was the same Obelisk White from last night sitting on a tree looking for a pair of binoculars. He was at the moment looking at Astrid's room.

"Huh, my sweet Astrid," he said dreamily. "You're so beautiful. Today's the day that I pour my heart out. I just hope I don't faint light last time."

He then pulled out his deck. "I just wish love was more like duelling." Then one of his cards fell out of his deck and fell to the ground below. "My card!"

It was that point that Hiccup and the others ran by and the card landed in Hiccup's hand.

"Hey, look," said Hiccup showing Ragnar and the others the card. "Someone lost a Duel Monsters card."

"Watch's Quiz Panel?" Wartihog frowned.

"I've never heard of this archtype before," said Ragnar looking at the card.

"Just read the bottom," said Fishlegs. "It says: 'Name three special ways to win a duel.'"

"That would be Exodia," said Ragnar.

"Destiny Board," said Hiccup. "And the last one… uh? It's on the tip of my tongue."

Then they had laughter.

"Who's up there?" Hiccup yelled.

"Someone who knows more than you," said a voice. Then suddenly an Obelisk White jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. "The card's Final Countdown."

"Hey, you're right," said Hiccup.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing up a tree?" Ragnar frowned.

"Yeah, I was wondering that?" said Fishlegs.

"Which so happens to be pointing towards one of the windows of the Obelisk White dorm," Wartihog added.

The Obelisk White slowly backed away and then his eyes fell upon Hiccup. "Wait, aren't you Hiccup Haddock?"

"That's me," Hiccup blinked.

"I heard a rumour that you used to date Astrid until you broke up," he said as he took his card from Hiccup.

"Technically she broke up with me and that was when she joined your stupid society," said Hiccup.

"Stupid is it!" said an angry voice.

Hiccup suddenly felt the back of his hair stood on end, because he knew who it belong to. "She standing up behind me isn't she?"

Ragnar on the others nodded.

Hiccup turned around and faced an angry looking Astrid, who looked as if she was going to punch him in the face.

"How is it then, Astrid?" said Hiccup.

"Fine ever since I joined the Society," said Astrid still narrowing her eyes. "And need I remind you that you're trespassing."

"Only a little," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe I should tell Gobber," Astrid.

"You could, but I doubt you would get very far," said Ragnar. "You know as well as we do that he doesn't approve of your dorm."

Astrid snarled. "Only because he short-sighted as the rest of you."

"Short-sighted?" Hiccup stared. "You toss out your friends and boyfriend just aware that stupid white outfit."

"What did you say?" Astrid snarled grabbing the helm of his shirt.

"Get away from her!" said the White Obelisk.

"Her?" Hiccup stared. "She's got me?"

The obelisk pushed Hiccup away. He then looked at Astrid. "I'll protect you."

"No offence, but I the one who needs protection," Hiccup pointed out.

"What you need a lesson in chivalry," said the White Obelisk trying to make himself look tall, but Hiccup was a few inches taller. "And I'm your teacher. Class is in session."

"Is this guy looking for a duel?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Either that or a date," said Wartihog.

"I have to admit that I didn't see this one coming," said Ragnar.

"Well, isn't that cute," said Astrid crossing her arms. "Two dorks fighting over little old me. So, what's your name?"

The White Obelisk turned and looked at her nervously. "Uh—my name? It's—uh—Bjorn Banter."

"So, you're the loser who's been sending me all those love letters," said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"They were actually songs," said Bjorn would bring his fingers.

"All right, looks like a lame and lamere going to duel," said Astrid grabbing hold of Hiccup.

"Hang on, why should I agree to this?" Hiccup stared.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone on campus that you been spying on me," said Astrid smirking. "Then Gobber will have no choice but to expel you." She then smiled at him innocently. "So tell me, Hiccup is that a good enough reason for you?"

"I never knew you were so devious," said Hiccup.

"There are many things you don't know about me," said Astrid.

* * *

A few moments later, they were all in the duelling arena and Hiccup and Bjorn had already taken their places.

Snotlout and Heather soon joined Astrid in the stands.

"So, we're here," said Snotlout. "So what's this all about?"

"A duel and if Hiccup loses he joins the Society of Light," said Astrid.

"Really?" Snotlout frowned.

"Why would Hiccup agree to this?" Heather frowned.

"Because I blackmailed him into doing it," said Astrid.

"So who is he duelling?" Snotlout asked.

"Some guy from our door named Bjorn," said Astrid.

Snotlout stared at her. "You mean Bjorn Gameshow Banter? The guy's nuts."

"And isn't he the one that thinks every time he sees you?" said Heather.

"Pretty much," Astrid shrugged.

Bjorn looked at the three of them. ' _Nuts, huh? I'll show them, just wait until I unleash my gameshow deck._ '

"Lock and load!" Wartihog yelled.

"Don't lose!" Fishlegs yelled.

"You've got this!" Ragnar yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Hiccup assured as he inserted his deck.

Then the two of them activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel," said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4000

Bjorn: 4000

"If you don't mind, I'll go and I summon Dragon Knight Belch in attack mode!" said Hiccup.

The mischievous looking knight then appeared on the field. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And whenever he summoned I can add Dragon Knight Barf to my hand," said Hiccup as the other card from his deck to his hand. "And with that I'll end my turn. Let's see what you've got Bjorn."

Bjorn looked at Astrid and then looked back at Hiccup. "You wanted, you've got it," he said as he drew. "I'll start off with the spell card Search Shock. I take one monster and place him riding to the card Graveyard."

He then placed one card from his hand into the Graveyard.

"This allows me to add Quiz Hour to my hand," said Bjorn holding out a new spell card and then plated in his spell and trap card zone. "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

"Sure, why not?" Hiccup shrugged. "I love a good challenge."

Suddenly a spot light shown down onto Hiccup and he saw a podium in front of him. Another podium landed in front of Bjorn and a large board with three sets of numbers appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Hiccup blinked.

"You know what time it is, don't you folks?" Bjorn announced dramatically. "It's Quiz Time!"

"Gameshow?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Maybe Hiccup will win a new car," said Wartihog.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder," said Ragnar.

"Look at the board, the categories are… Give us a hand Bunny," he said to a wing woman wearing a rabbit costume. "Obelisk 10, Ra 10 and Slifer 10 facedown." He said as he placed three monsters facedown on the field. "For those of you at home, they are actually monsters with zero attack and defence points."

Everyone stared.

"How can he fight with those?" Astrid frowned.

"Well, I did always wanted to be on a contestant on a gameshow," said Hiccup.

"Survey says, today is your lucky day and I'm your duelling host Bjorn Banter!" said Bjorn. "Now if you're ready Hiccup, let's make a Duel!"

Bjorn's eyes then fell onto Astrid. ' _As long as I keep this up, Astrid has to be impressed._ '

"Is he lame or what?" said Astrid.

Snotlout and Heather nodded.

"Time's up, and around one is over," said Bjorn.

"Then it's back to me, here goes" said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Barf in attack mode!"

Appearing right next to Belch with the monster that looked almost similar, but the colour scheme was back to front. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"Belch attack that Slifer 10!" Hiccup commanded.

Belch then tossed his spear directly at Slifer 10 and the moment he did a squared tie with the number 10 wearing a pair of red hands and boots appeared. It then placed itself on the board over the number 10 on the right-hand side.

"It's time for your challenge," said Bjorn. "Do twenty push-ups in ten seconds!"

"I can't do push-ups," said Hiccup horrified.

"What he mean?" Wartihog stared.

"Hiccup's got a prosthetic leg and that makes it impossible for him to do push-ups," said Ragnar.

"What a shame, but I'm afraid we can't give you special treatment," said Bjorn. "You know what happens next, don't you? We take away your monster plus 500 of your life points."

Suddenly Belch exploded and Hiccup got hit by the shockwave.

Hiccup: 3500

Bjorn: 4000

"Hardly fair," Hiccup groaned.

"Let's see what's behind curtain number two, it's not a new car it's Slifer 20!" Bjorn yelled as he plays a card facedown on the field next the other two.

"Astrid, do you see what's happening here," Snotlout smirked. "Someone finally found Hiccup's weakness. Making him use that runty body of his."

"You have a point," Astrid admitted. "I suppose this geek isn't half bad."

Bjorn nearly fainted by that comment. ' _She actually said something nice about me_.'

"Astrid," he said dreamily.

"Well Bjorn I've decided to phone a friend, so Barf why don't you help me out," Hiccup yelled. "And we'll take Ra 10 for 100, Bjorn!"

Barf then tossed his own spear at the centre card and like before squared tie with a number 10 appeared. It then attached itself to the board.

"Say these monsters names, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo three times," said Bjorn.

"I hate tongue twisters," Hiccup moaned. "But I have a go. Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo! Gogiga—!" Hiccup then bit his tongue. "Ouch!"

Then a buzzer was heard.

"And there's the buzzer!" Bjorn announced.

Suddenly Barf was destroyed as quickly as Belch and once again Hiccup were struck by the shockwave.

Hiccup: 3000

Bjorn: 4000

"Well, better luck next time," said Bjorn as he plays a card on the field. "Now Ra 20 come on down!"

"I don't suppose we can take a break," said Hiccup after he got the use out of his tongue again.

"Survey says: 'Not yet'!" Bjorn yelled as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew as a spell card. "Time to play the classic Right or Left Quiz quiz."

"Okay, what's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Just your next challenge," said Bjorn as he hand cards on the podium next to him. "Let's test your luck! I start by holding this card behind my back and then you guess is it in my left hand or right."

"Sounds simple enough," said Hiccup.

"Guessed right and you get 500 points guessed wrong and you lose 500 points," said Bjorn as he put the card in his left hand.

Hiccup then press the buzzer on his podium. "It's left!"

Bjorn held out the card. "Correct."

"About time something went my way," said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 3500

Bjorn: 4000

Bjorn frowned. ' _If he keeps this up I'll lose the match and Astrid._ '

He then plays a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll play this facedown and I'll be back after this."

"Good, about time," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Hiccup's blazing muscular warrior appeared on the field. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And next I can special summon this card because Hookfang's on the field," said Hiccup. "Come on out Dragon Knight Fanghook!"

Then appearing on the field next to Hookfang was a smaller version of him, but with purple armour. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 700)

"Hookfang let's see what's behind card number one," said Hiccup as Hookfang charged at Obelisk 10.

Hookfang slammed his mace on top of the card and appearing from underneath it was in other squared tie with the number 10. It then placed itself onto the board.

"Time for your next question!" Bjorn announced.

"Soldier, it's multiple-choice go for C!" Wartihog yelled.

"That's right and it was a number picked 42!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Relax, as long as nothing physical he should be fine," said Ragnar.

"The question is to activate the trap card known as 'Huge Revolution' name the three cards that need to be present on the playing field," said Bjorn.

"That would be People Running, Oppressed People and United Resistance!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly underneath the hand of the play board a cuckoo shot out.

"All right!" Fishlegs and Wartihog cheered.

"Hiccup may not be good with the physical stuff, but when it comes and is in question is he is the bomb," said Ragnar.

Bjorn winced in pain as he felt his life points dwindling.

Hiccup: 3500

Bjorn: 3500

"Yeah, well no prize for you yet!" said Bjorn as he placed Obelisk 20 on the field.

"Okay, time for my next challenge," said Hiccup. "Fanghook see what's behind card number two!"

Fanghook jumped into the air and then slammed down on the card with a burning fist. This time the square tile had number 20 on it and it placed itself on top the number 10.

"Please tell me it's not more push-ups," Hiccup begged.

"No, a simple question: what round is this?" said Bjorn.

Hiccup pressed the buzzer on the podium. "Round five."

"Correct, but you're not done yet, because I activate this," said Bjorn gesturing to his revealed facedown card. "Question Change! So, my points are safe and you get a brand-new question! Go, Obelisk 20!"

Obelisk 20 revealed itself and placed itself on the board.

"The question is, what's the total level of all monsters in the Graveyard?"

"That a trick question," said Hiccup. "I can't answer that because of the beginning of the duel you send a card to your Graveyard and I never saw it."

Fanghook then exploded and shockwave slammed into Hiccup.

Hiccup: 2700

Bjorn: 3500

"Turn your attention to the board folks and please help us welcome Quiz Panel—Obelisk 30 to the game," said Bjorn as he placed Obelisk 30 facedown on the field.

"A bit unfair, don't you think?" said Hiccup.

"Well, thanks for the feedback, but broadcast standards clearly state that all complaints must be submitted to the network in writing," said Bjorn.

"I think you watch way too much TV, Bjorn," said Hiccup shaking his head. "You should be more focused on believing yourself so that you can master the coverage inside of you."

Bjorn frowned. ' _Where have I heard that before?_ '

Astrid then stood up. "This isn't a commercial break! So what are you waiting for, Bjorn!"

Bjorn's face turned pink. ' _Astrid is really cheering for me_.'

He then shook his head and turned back to the duel. "We're back folks."

"I hope they cancel this show," Hiccup grumbled.

Bjorn then drew and look to the card he had drawn and revealed it to be a spell card. "Now, Hunter Channel come on down! This adds Ra 20 to the board!"

Rah 20 then flipped itself and placed it on the board.

"Now draw a card and it has less than fifty letters and text I lose 800 life points," said Bjorn.

"I'm feeling lucky, Bjorn," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held the card up. "It's Dragon Knight Boom! And it says: 'This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while on the field or in the Graveyard.' I can less than fifty."

Bjorn then winced in pain as is life points decreased.

Hiccup: 2700

Bjorn: 2700

"All right, but were not finished yet," said Bjorn. "It's that time when on our show when we add a new Quiz Panel to the board so please welcome Ra 30." He then set another card facedown on the field and then added a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Then I'll play one card facedown."

"Then it's back to me," said Hiccup as he drew. He then summon the card he just drawn. "I summon Dragon Spirit Ventus!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's wind spirit. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"Now watch what a real monster can do," said Hiccup. "For each card in your hand I'd regain 500 life points."

A gentle breeze and covered the arena and Hiccup felt his life points increase.

Hiccup: 3700

Bjorn: 2700

"Next I play Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back Fanghook to the field!" Hiccup announced.

Then emerging on the field was Fanghook and he looked ready for payback.

"And next have him attack Ra 30!" Hiccup yelled.

Fanghook then charge and slammed his burning fist right down on top of Ra 30. Then emerging was another square tile with the number 30 on it and it placed itself right on top of the number 20.

"Your challenge, I pick one random card from my deck and you have to guess how many monsters that are pictured on it," said Bjorn as he looked for his deck. "The card I chose is The Big March of Animals!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You really like trick questions, don't you? Is it 50?"

"So close," said Bjorn.

"Really?" Hiccup asked sceptically.

"You were, but close doesn't count," said Bjorn he then pressed the button on his duel disk at his facedown card revealed itself. "So it's time for your penalty. I play Double It! So the damage to your life points is doubled now, good news is your Fanghook get the stick around for a while."

Then on top of the board its hat flipped to reveal and a cannon and it shot at Hiccup with tremendous force.

Hiccup: 1300

Bjorn: 2700

"Gee, thanks!" Hiccup yelled. "Hookfang open Slifer 30!"

Hookfang slammed his mace on top of Slifer 30 added automatically attached itself to the board.

"Challenge, hold your breath in a bowl of water for one minute," said Bjorn.

A bowl of water then appeared in front of him on the podium.

"Thou see you and 60," said Hiccup and he dunked his head into it.

Bjorn then pulled out a stopwatch. "Fifty-nine… fifty-eight… fifty-seven… fifty-six…"

Hiccup kept his head in the bowl of water for quite some time as he tried desperately to hold his breath.

"Three… and two… and one… zero!"

Hiccup then emerged from the bowl of water gasping for breath as it disintegrated into pixels beneath him.

"Yes," Hiccup smiled.

Bjorn then winced in pain as is life points diminished even further.

Hiccup: 1300

Bjorn: 1500

"Well, it looks like there's only just one Quiz Panel left so go and get it," Hiccup commanded.

Ventus then flew into the air and formed a sword made of pure wind and then stabbed the facedown monster. At once the square tile popped out and placed itself on the board.

"For your final question: Name three special ways to win a duel!" Bjorn yelled.

Hiccup blinked. "Hey, I've heard that question before."

"Oh no," said Bjorn looking at the card. "Is this… It's the card I dropped!"

"Awesome, then this answers in the back," said Fishlegs.

"Take your time!" said Wartihog.

"To win a duel automatically there's Exodia, Destiny Board and…"

"Me and my big mouth!" Bjorn groaned.

Hiccup simply smirked. "I can't remember the last one."

Everyone stared at him.

"He forgot?"

"Really?" Bjorn blinked. "You—you forgot?"

Ventus then exploded and Hiccup got hit by the shockwave.

Hiccup: 100

Bjorn: 1500

"Well, I didn't exactly forget," said Hiccup.

"So you missed the question on purpose?" Bjorn stared.

"I couldn't use an answer you gave me, Bjorn."

"Why not?"

"Duel is about being yourself if I can't count on me then why should I even bother," said Hiccup. "It's the same reason why I didn't ask my fathers have the join Obelisk Blue, I don't want any favours. I just have to trust myself."

Bjorn stared at him.

"I'll just lay this card facedown and end my turn and win this duel with my own skills," said Hiccup.

Bjorn just stared at him. ' _Wait? Could_ he _be the one that gave me that advice last night? The guy who tried to help me win Astrid's heart? This certainly complicates matters, but the only way to win Astrid is to beat him_.'

"It's your turn," Hiccup pointed out.

"Thank you, but you can't win Hiccup," said Bjorn.

"And why is that? Last I checked you out of Quiz Panels. Your show is off the air, Bjorn."

"You forgot about something," said Bjorn as he drew. "Our bonus round!" He then held up a spell card. "I activate Question! And the _question_ is… Ready? What is the name of the monster card at bottom of my Graveyard?"

"Great, another trick question," Hiccup moaned. "Your entire shows rigged. I never saw your monster card so I don't know what it is."

"And because you got the answer wrong the right monster is automatically summoned to the field," said Bjorn.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a large panel with nine tiles. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1900)

"So welcome to the game, Quizzer Panel 9! And with this on the board all previous Quiz Panels return to my deck."

"No way," Hiccup stared.

He then watched as all nine Quiz Panels shot out from his Graveyard, he then placed them in his deck and shuffled.

"Don't tell me I have to go through all that again," said Hiccup.

"Not quite," said Bjorn. "Where out of time, but you get a consolation prize. With Fanghook's mere 1400 attack points, he gets an all-expense paid trip to the Graveyard, but wait since you're down to hundred points what do we say that we make it a one-way trip for two? Quizzer Panel attack!"

Quizzer Panel 9 started to make its way towards Fanghook.

Hiccup smiled and pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Maces and Talons!"

Bjorn just stared at the trap card revealed itself.

"You like games? Well, they don't get much better than this," said Hiccup. "Here's how it works I select one monster, spell and trap card and then place them on the field. Then you have to randomly select one and depending what type of card it is an effect activates. If it's a monster then I can increase the attack points of one card on the field, if it's a spell I skip my next turn, but if it's a trap then you have to skip."

"A game?" Bjorn quivered.

Hiccup chose three cards from his deck and then inserted them in his spell and trap card zone.

"The outcome of this duel is on the line and you get to decide how it's played," said Hiccup. "If you select a spell card, you win, but anything else and I win."

"But you can't ask the host a question!" Bjorn yelled.

"We need an answer, Bjorn," said Hiccup.

"I choose the middle!" Bjorn yelled.

"Here goes," said Ragnar on the others on the very edge of their seat.

Everyone watched as the card slowly began to rise and when it was fully extended everyone saw that it was Dragon Knight Toothless.

"Oh no!" Bjorn whimpered.

"It's a monster which means Fanghook gains an extra 2500 points," said Hiccup.

Fanghook roared as he felt his power increase. (ATK: 1400-3900)

Quizzer Panel 9 then fired a beam at Fanghook, who simply cut right through it and slammed his burning fist right into it causing a massive explosion.

Hiccup: 100 (Winner!)

Bjorn: 0

Bjorn then fell to his knees.

"Well, apparently Hiccup is not so bad with gameshows after all," said Astrid getting to her feet.

"He certainly a lot smarter than he looks," Heather agreed and followed her.

Snotlout looked at the two girls. "Wait, so that's it? I should have stayed in bed this morning."

"Ah, man I can win the match or Astrid's heart," said Bjorn.

"Maybe this worked out for the best," said Hiccup. "Trust me when I tell you this that you're not Astrid's type."

"You would say that, you're her ex," Bjorn pointed out.

"And it took me a long time to work up my courage to ask her out," said Hiccup. "She might have dumped me, but are not giving in."

"You probably deserve more than I do," Bjorn groaned. "What am I gonna do now?"

"You could try and find someone who is more your type," Hiccup suggested.

"Like who?"

"Well, there's her," said Hiccup pointing directly behind him.

Bjorn blinked and saw a cute Ra Yellow girl standing there with a cheeks bright pink. Hiccup could tell an instant that she had tried work at the courage to ask him out.

"You think I've got a shot?" he said getting up.

"Maybe, but you just have to trust yourself and you'll find the courage you need for both love and Duel Monsters," said Hiccup smiling.

Bjorn's eyes widened. "You are the advice guy."

"Wait, your Lonelyguy15," Hiccup blinked. "Great, I gave advice to someone who went after my girl."

"Not anymore," said Bjorn and he ran towards the Ra Yellow, whose face turn pink with every step he took.

"Well, all end that ends well I suppose," said Ragnar. "I just hope someone is not trying to hook up with Heather."

"Let's not go through that again," said Fishlegs.

"Ten four," Wartihog nodded.


	31. Magnetic Personality

In the duelling field, Snotlout was facing against three Ras at the same time and surprisingly was winning.

"And they said that I couldn't beat three duellists at once," Snotlout scoffed. "I'm Snotlout and after this next move you Ra boys are coming with me! To the Society of Light!"

Then his X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank fired at the three Ras and wiped out the remainder of their life points.

Snotlout laughed. "Now, goodbye Ra Yellow and hello Society White!"

Above the duelling field were the Ojama Brothers.

"Ever since Snotlout mingled with his fancy new friends, he forgot all about us," said Yellow.

"You said it," said Black.

"Well, maybe it's time we moved on to," said Green.

"We can't," said Red.

"He's right, we can't just abandon him. I mean he wouldn't do that us, I think?" said Blue.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Speedfist just watched in horror as the three Ra began packing their bags.

"You what?" he stared. "But you fellows are practically the last of our top students."

"We have to go," said one of them.

"Look at the bright side, you practically have the place to yourself," said the second Ra.

"I thought you were my friends," said Speedfist.

"Hey, don't worry we'll always be your friends," said the first Ra. "That's why we're going to talk to Wrinkly about letting you in."

"The last thing I need is your charity gentleman!" Speedfist snapped. "I'm the best duellist in this dorm!"

"That's not saying much, considering that all the others have left," said the Ra as the three of them made their way to the door.

"If you reconsider you know where to find us," said the second Ra.

"This is getting out of hand," said Gustav as he made his way down the stairs. "Two thirds of the dorm have already left and most of the Obelisks."

"I'm more annoyed that no one from the Society has tried to take me, I mean I'm the best!" said Speedfist.

"You can't be serious," Gustav stared. "All their members are brainwashed and decided only to prove yourself."

"Clearly I do," said Speedfist and he walked off in a huff.

* * *

The next day, Speedfist was with Hiccup and the others as they fished at the docks.

"Can't we just eat in the cafeteria like everyone else?" Fishlegs asked.

"I told ya, we're going to catch lunch," said Wartihog. "I'm sick of eating that slop they call grub and where I'm from we work for meals. We don't wait to be served!"

"Besides most of the students in their analysis members of the Society and I can't take two steps about someone challenging to a duel," Hiccup reminded.

"And it does get tiresome after a while," Ragnar nodded.

"Well, around these parts if you want a good meal you need a personal chef," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe we're just fishing in the wrong place," said Hiccup as he cast his line.

However, his fishing hook attached itself to a steak that Eret was eating.

"Hey, I've got a bite," said Hiccup.

"It's chow time," said Fishlegs.

"Bon appetit," said Wartihog.

"Let's eat," said Ragnar.

The three boys then helped Hiccup pull and as a fish flew out of Eret's plate. However, before it got too far Eret sliced the line with his knife and the four them toppled over.

Fishlegs then frowned at Speedfist. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Speedfist angrily.

"What's wrong Speedfist?" Hiccup asked.

"And don't deny it, I can sense that something bothering you," said Ragnar.

"Am I a good duellist or not?" Speedfist asked.

"Good? Your great," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you're one of the top seven students in our year," Ragnar pointed out.

"I used to be number one," Speedfist frowned.

"And you defeated Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "In fact you are supposed to join Obelisk Blue, but you declined until you're the best in your year."

"That's not making me feel better," said Speedfist.

"Okay, what's really wrong with you?" Hiccup asked. "You have been acting like yourself for weeks now."

"Well… it's just…" said Speedfist. "It's that new White Dorm, gents. If they're going after the best why are they ignoring me?"

"What?" Wartihog stared.

"All right, fine I admit it I wish the Society of Light wanted me," said Speedfist.

"And why in the world would you wish that?" Hiccup stared as he finished fixing his line and sent it flying back into the water. "You wanna be some minor zombie under the control of my deluded grandfather?"

"No one in their right mind would want to join," said Ragnar. "I barely escaped joining them, I mean if it hadn't been for my training in the Order of Knights I would have become one of them."

"You said it, we don't need those freaks," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, besides have you seen those crazy white outfits?" said Wartihog. "You can't put barbecue sauce on that it'll never come out."

Speedfist then walked off. "I suppose you're right."

From his boat Eret watched as he walked off and at what he knew that Speedfist was going to land himself in trouble.

* * *

Later that night, Speedfist was in his room doing some calculations on his walls.

"I'll show those Society snobs," he growled. "I am every bit as good as they are. I've beaten my share of Obelisk Blue students. I've held my own against Hiccup. I've even given Snotlout a run for his money. There's no one I can't defeat and I'll prove it if I have to duel Wrinkly himself!"

Eret was standing outside with his hands in his pockets looking deeply troubled.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and the others were met with a surprising visitor.

"Gustav?" Hiccup blinked. "What are you doing at the Slifer Red?"

"To tell you that Speedfist is getting way over his head," said Gustav. "He's taking it pretty hard that the Society isn't interested in him."

"I can't believe he's letting that get to him," said Ragnar. "I mean he's never really looked for attention before."

"That's what worries me," said Gustav. "The fact is Wrinkly has pretty much taken our best students in the Ra Dorm. That only a handful of us left and we're not really that skilled."

"Your lucky stars, soldier," said Wartihog. "If you were any good then you would be in that no good White Dorm."

"Never in my life have I been so glad to be under averaged," said Gustav.

"Still having problems with making your own deck?" Hiccup asked.

"I spent so long been someone else that I don't really know how to be me," said Gustav.

"Never mind that, we need to think about what will going to do with your deranged grandfather," said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup.

"The starters we need to make sure that no one else joins him," said Hiccup. "I mean he's already turned three of the top students against us."

"As oppose can train a few of the Slifers," said Ragnar. He then turned to Gustav. "If we had someone who knew the top members of the Society's deck inside and out and know their strategies."

"I think I might be able to help you," said Gustav. "I have studied all the best students here, including you guys."

"Sounds as if we've got a plan," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "Gustav go back to your dorm and grab as many decks as you can. Ragnar and I had better start training the Slifers, I have a feeling that were gonna need all the help we can get."

"What about Speedfist?" Fishlegs asked.

"He'll have to wait, because I have a feeling this is gonna take all night," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the docks, Eret was looking at Speedfist's room with a pair of binoculars.

Speedfist had spent all night writing down formulas all over his walls and he didn't stop until it was the middle of the night.

"It's alive!" he cried holding out his new deck. "It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It's absolutely flawless!"

He then got a feeling that someone had been watching him and turned towards the window and he could have sworn that he had seen a shadow. Not caring he grabbed his duel dsik and made his way outside and wasn't entirely surprised to find Eret standing there waiting for him.

"Evening," he said.

"Eret," said Speedfist.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, just taking a run."

Eret raised an eyebrow. "With your deck and your duel disk?"

Speedfist noticed the duel disk next to Eret and looked at him. "Eret. You can't stop me, so don't try. I'm going to the White Dorm to challenge Wrinkly."

"Wow, impressive," said Eret crossing his arms.

"You'll see," said Speedfist marching off. "I won't lose. I can, not with the deck I built."

Eret however wasn't as convinced.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eret burst through the doors of the White Dorm and marched inside. All the members turned at him.

"Speedfist?" said a White Obelisk.

"Hey, wrong dorm, geek."

"Where is Wrinkly?" Speedfist demanded.

"That's Master Wrinkly," said Snotlout as he got up from the sofa with Astrid and Heather standing by his side. "Got that, dork? And he's busy."

"That's right, especially for your kind," said Astrid. "I'm afraid yellow is just not his colour."

"So instead of wasting yours and our time how about you leave," Heather suggested.

"This can't wait," said Speedfist firmly. "I'm here to challenge him to a duel."

Everyone then laughed.

"You in a duel against Wrinkly?" Snotlout stared bemused.

The laughter continued much to Speedfist's annoyance.

"Stop it!" he ordered. "That's enough!"

"Did you get the memo," said Snotlout. "Speedfist, only students with _talent_ can join the Society of Light. So, in other words, you're just not good enough."

"What?" said Speedfist angrily. "But I was Ra's top pupil!"

"Not according to these guys," said Snotlout gesturing to Speedfist's former friends.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look around," said one of them.

"Yeah, man if you were number one," said the second.

"They would have come to you. Instead of you coming to us," said the third.

Laughter then echoed across the halls.

"Just go home," said Snotlout. "Don't you get it? No one wants you here."

"I'm going nowhere!" said Speedfist firmly.

They all laughed once again.

"Wait," said a voice from atop the stairs.

Everyone looked up and saw Wrinkly looking down at them.

"Master?" everyone gasped.

"It's you," said Speedfist narrowing his eyes.

"My apologies," said Wrinkly as he walked down the steps. "How rude of us."

"Save it," Speedfist glared. "Just duel me."

"Me? Why Speedfist, you have shown a tremendous amount of courage in coming here," said Wrinkly looking down at him intrigued. "You've earned my respect."

"Fine," said Speedfist impatiently. "Then let's duel and when I win you leave here… forever!"

"Very well," said Wrinkly. "That is as long as you understand the price of failure. Should you lose you'll join the Society of Light."

Snotlout stared at him. "Oh, please."

"Snotlout, am I to understand that you doubt his worth," said Wrinkly. "Then perhaps… you're the one that should duel Speedfist."

"Is this a joke?"

"Hardly. So are you up to the challenge Mr Jorgenson?" Wrinkly enquired.

"Absolutely," Snotlout bowed. He then turned to face Speedfist. "But I wouldn't call it a challenge."

"Nor would I," Speedfist smirked.

* * *

Moments later the two of them and the members of the Society were in the arena. The Ojama's were watching from above.

"I hope the boss beats Speedfist," said Green.

Yellow stared at him. "What are you thinking? We're rooting against the boss!"

"Why would we do that?" the other Ojama stared.

"Simple, Speedfist wins and Snotlout becomes his old self," said Yellow.

"Really?" said Green with his eye wide open.

"Oh joy!" Black yelled.

"I'll even sure that's a good thing?" Red asked.

"You are certainly better than this version," said Blue.

"Let's go, Speedfist!" Yellow cried.

"Beat Snotlout!" the Ojama's cried.

Snotlout looked up, but saw nothing above him. He could have sworn that he had heard voices, but clearly his ears been playing tricks on him.

Speedfist looked at Snotlout. ' _All right, it all comes down to this_.'

"Let's duel!" Snotlout and Speedfist yelled activating their duel disks.

Speedfist: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

"All right, I'll begin. On guard!" said Speedfist as he drew. He then held out the card he drew to be a monster. "I summon this… my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus."

Then appearing on the field was an orange magnet warrior holding a spear and shield. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500).

"And one card facedown," said Speedfist place in a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now you have a go."

"Is that all? Pathetic," Snotlout scoffed as he drew." I call Beetron-1 also known as Beetletop!"

He then play the card he drew which turned out to be a tank that resembled a Hercules beetle. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1300)

"Then I'll play this… a spell card called Frontline Base!" He then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now I can take any Union Monster from my hand and summon it to the field as long as its level four or below of course. So I play, this guy! Beetron-2 Electro Boogaloo!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was another mechanical beetle, but this one looked more built for racing than fighting. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1800)

Snotlout then turned embarrassed, because he named it wrong. "Uh… What I meant to say was Beetleturbo. Now I have two Beetron in play which means Beetron-1 gains 400 points, but that's not all it means. Beetron-1 and Beetron-2 join together!"

Beetron-1 then shot off into the air and Beetron-2 quickly followed and their components began to move around. Ten they began to attach to one another. (ATK: 1700-2100/ DEF: 1300-1700)

"Meet Beetron Turbo!" Snotlout smirked. "Now attack! Beetle Rush!"

Beetron-1 then began to fly straight towards Speedfist's Magnet Warrior.

"You triggered my trap," said Speedfist pressing a button on his duel disk. "Magnet Force Plus!"

The moment the trap card revealed itself a jolt of electricity shot out from a dumbstruck Beetron-1 and suddenly it was repelled back onto Snotlout's field.

"I reconfigured your Beetron's electron plus altering its magnetic field," said Speedfist. "In simpler terms, he's become a positively charged monster, exactly like mine. So now the two can't fight."

"I'll come on!" Snotlout glared. "Last I checked this is a duel not a science class."

"When you duel with me it's both," said Snotlout as he drew.

Speedfist looked at the card he drew which was Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum. Bastion's hand contains "Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, Mystical Space Typhoon, Plasma Warrior Eitom, and Litmus Doom Swordsman.

He then looked at Snotlout. ' _His new deck is more challenging than I expected. Luckily I updated my deck as well_.'

"First off, I said my Magnet Warrior to the Graveyard along with all Omega Minus in my hand," said Speedfist as he sent the two cards to his Graveyard. "Which lets me summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large yellow mechanical creature with two cannons attached to its back. (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1300)

"And now, Warrior Magnum destroy his Beeletop!" Speedfist commanded.

At once Magnum fired two very powerful blasts from his shoulder cannons that struck Beetletop, who got consumed by an explosion.

Speedfist: 4000

Snotlout: 3400

"Well, it seems like someone needs a refresher course," said Snotlout. "Because only one of my Union cards gets destroyed."

"Not both!" Speedfist stared.

The smoke soon cleared and true to his word Beetletop was still on the field, but Beetleturbo was most certainly destroyed. (ATK: 2100-1700/ DEF: 1700-1300)

"It's hopeless!" Yellow cried.

"That's crazy talk," said Black. "It ain't over so let's make some noise."

"He's right, it's only been a couple of turns," said Red.

"I'll place one card facedown and that will do," said Speedfist setting his Mystical Space Typhoon card.

"Well, watch and learn," said Snotlout as he drew. "I play my Pot of Greed."

Snotlout then drew two extra cards. "And with two more cards to choose from I can play A Feather of the Phoenix! The spell works like this, first I have to trash one of the cars that I'm holding then I'll get a monster back."

Snotlout sent his Ojamagic to the Graveyard and seconds later Beetleturbo shot out from the Graveyard.

"Well, look at that it's Beetron-2," said Snotlout placing the card on top of his deck. "And since I ditched Ojamagic my three Ojama's show up!"

"That's not good," said Blue.

"Looks like you three are going for a ride," said Red.

Yellow, Green and Black panicked.

"But we don't want a fight!" Yellow cried as the three them desperately tried to stay aloft.

However, the three of them shot down towards the cards that Snotlout was now holding. "But that's not all next I activate Ojama Ride! Now I can summon up to three Machine type Union monsters from my deck for a small price. I have this in the Three Stooges packing."

Yellow, Green and Black stared. "Say what? So that's how it's going to be?"

Snotlout then sent the three of them to the Graveyard.

"Now I play Beetron-2 Beetleturbo and Beetron-3 Spider Base!"

Beetron-2 appeared on the field in a defensive position as it is new monster a purple mechanical spider. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000)

"All right, boys join together to form Assault Cannon Beetle!"

He then sent his three machines to his deck and at once the three of them began to merge together to form one creature. Some kind of walker that resembled a beetle that was aiming a large cannon straight towards Speedfist in a defensive position. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800)

"What is that thing?" Speedfist stared. "Besides bad news."

"Guess what, it's about to get even worse," said Snotlout holding out another spell card. "Because I activate the spell card Ojamandala! So, I pay 1000 life points which lets me re-summon my Ojamas."

Speedfist: 4000

Snotlout: 2400

Yellow, Green and Black then landed face first on Snotlout's Cannon Beetle. Then its large spiderlike claw picked them up and place them in its cannon.

"And thanks to my beetle special ability every time I sacrifice one you lose 800 points."

"You can't," said Snotlout.

"Yes he can," the Ojamas moaned.

"I hate to be there right now," said Red.

"I hate to be Speedfist right now," said Blue.

The cannon then fired sending the three of them straight towards Speedfist.

"Our apologies in advance Speedfist!" they cried.

The three of them then slammed into him hard, almost knocking him over.

Speedfist: 1600

Snotlout: 2400

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, Hiccup and the others were starting to train the Slifers. Gustav was pretending to be key Society members and using their decks to better prepare them.

"So far so good," said Ragnar.

"They'll will be champs in no time," said Wartihog.

"Let's just try not to advertise this," said Fishlegs. "The last thing we want is Wrinkly to get wind of this."

"Then we'll duel under the cloak of night," said Hiccup. "Let's call it the Duelling Clue."

"Seriously?" said Ragnar. "You couldn't come with something more original?"

"We could hardly call ourselves We Hate the Society of Light Club," said Hiccup.

"You've certainly been busy," said Eret as he approached them. "But the question is why are you busy?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "We're training some of the Slifer to fight the Society of Light."

"I guess you haven't heard of then," said Eret.

"Heard what?" Hiccup frowned.

"Your friend Speedfist paid a little visit to the Society of Light," said Eret.

"He what?" Fishlegs stared.

"The boys gone AWOL," said Wartihog.

"I thought he was smarter than that," said Ragnar.

"I think his pride has finally got to him," said Gustav walking up to them. "I know he wanted their attention badly, I didn't imagine he wanted this badly?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Speedfist and Snotlout were still duelling.

"You may as well just quit and join our Society," said Snotlout. "Because even if you manage to win you'll still be a washed-up has-been."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," said Speedfist as he drew. "How can I be a has-been when I sacrifice my Linear Magnum in order to summon Plasma Warrior Eitom!"

Linear Magnum vanished from the field and was replaced with a tall metal purple warrior. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"And if I divide his attack points in half he is able to attack you directly," said Speedfist.

Eitom the orb in his chest began to glow as his attack points dropped. (ATK: 3000-1500)

"Now Eitom go ahead and introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Speedfist commanded.

Eitom then fired a powerful energy blast dripped from his chest and it slammed right into Snotlout.

Speedfist: 1600

Snotlout: 900

"Bring it on!" Snotlout roared.

"Now I'll play this card facedown and call it a turn," said Speedfist setting the card he just drawn.

"Well, guess that's why he never made past Ra," Astrid smirked. "If it were me I would have wiped out his Cannon Beetle first."

"Yeah, the safest option would be to wipe out his monster and then go for his life points," Heather nodded.

"You'd be wrong," said Wrinkly.

"Why?" Astrid and Heather asked.

"With Speedfist's move is all but guaranteed his victory the next round," said Speedfist. "For even if Snotlout attacks one of Speedfist's facedown cards will surely reverse the damage."

Astrid's eyes widened. "So if Snotlout's fights here lose this match and if he does nothing he'll still lose."

"He's got him trapped," Heather stared.

"It would seem that Speedfist has proven himself," said Wrinkly.

' _By my calculations the possibility of my victory is 98%_ ,' Speedfist smirked.

"All right, dork," said Snotlout as he drew. "I activate my Front Change spell card! Now I can swap my Assault Cannon for my ultimate monster! The dreaded… Combat Scissor Beetle."

His Cannon then launched up into the air and separated once again. Each of its components then joined up to form a new mechanical monstrosity that was even more powerful than his last. (ATK: 3600/ DEF: 1800)

Speedfist then looked down at his facedown card. ' _It doesn't matter, for my facedown card is Magic Cylinder. So, even if Snotlout attacks I can negate the attack and deal him damage equal to his monster's attack power._ '

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were running as fast as they could towards the campus.

"Don't worry, Speedfist! We're on our way," said Hiccup.

* * *

They had just recently ended their conversation with Eret.

"Speedfist's duelling?" Hiccup stared.

"That's right," said Eret. "He said something about to prove himself, to your grandfather."

"What?" they stared.

* * *

Back at the arena, Speedfist was facing down Snotlout's newest monster.

' _If my calculation is correct, no matter what you do next you lose Snotlout._ ' Speedfist's eyes widened. ' _Wait! But if I win this duel that means I'll never have the opportunity to join the Society of Light._ '

He remembered that Wrinkly said that if he lost he would join the Society. ' _So the only way to prove that I'm good enough for the Society is to lose._ '

Hiccup then remembered what Eret had said to them about him losing.

"What do you mean you lose?" Hiccup stared. "How do you know?"

"I'm not saying your friend doesn't have the skills to win," said Eret. "What I'm saying Hiccup is he doesn't want to win."

"That doesn't sound like Speedfist," said Fishlegs.

"Then you don't know your friend very well," said Eret. "He wants his skills to be noticed and now they finally can, if he joins the White Dorm."

"Speedfist was a little hurt that the Society didn't pay any interest in him," said Gustav.

Eret nodded. "That's Wrinkly's power. He prays on the weaknesses of others. In fact the only person who actually resisted his powers have been you, me and Ragnar."

"And each of us have special cases," said Ragnar.

* * *

Speedfist was in two minds about activating his facedown card and he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

' _Speedfist,_ ' said Wrinkly's voice in his head. ' _You want to prove yourself? Well now's your chance, lose this duel and join my Society_. _Leave your friend's behind_.'

"All right," said Snotlout. "Scissor Beetle attack with Cross Slicer!"

His beetle then launched the head of Beetleturbo and it headed straight towards Eitom.

' _If I play my trap, I win the duel_ ,' said Speedfist as he was about to press the button on his duel disk, but something stopped him.

' _You're not tried activate that trap card, are you?_ ' said Wrinkly's voice in his head. ' _If you really want to be someone then you know what you must do._ '

"Give in," said Speedfist.

Hiccup the others had just arrived just in time to see Speedfist lowering his hand from his duel disk.

"Speedfist!" Hiccup yelled.

They then watched as Beetleturbo's head flew right past them and collided with Eitom, destroying it.

Speedfist: 1000

Snotlout: 900

Speedfist was then sent flying.

"Bada bing," Snotlout smirked. "And there's plenty more where that came from Speedfist, because my butt special ability activates and you lose 1000 life points."

Speedfist land on the ground is the last of his points dropped.

Speedfist: 0

Snotlout: 900 (Winner!)

Then the members of the Society left the arena.

"Speedfist lost?" Fishlegs stared at Speedfist's duel disk. "But he had to facedown cards."

"So why did he play them?" Wartihog frowned.

"It's just like I said," said Eret and they turned to face him. "That's his power. Wrinkly rarely duels against his opponents that's why the guy never loses. Instead he forces his enemies to duel themselves."

Speedfist just sat on his knees in a daze. ' _Finally, my talent will be acknowledged and admired._ '

He then got to his feet and a white coat landed on his shoulders.

"Speedfist?" Hiccup stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout, Astrid and Heather had just left the campus.

"Next time you may not be so lucky," said Astrid. "Especially with those Ojamas in your deck."

"I'm surprised you still have them," said Heather as they walked past him.

Snotlout pulled out his deck and looked at it Ojama cards. "You're right," he said. "Why am I wasting my time with them?"

The five Ojamas just stared at him in horror as he pulled out of his deck.

"See ya," said Snotlout tossing them into the wind.


	32. Schooling the Master

Fishlegs was at the Lighthouse thinking about Wolflegs' new personality which he saw over the TV. He had all but practically destroyed his opponent with such cruelty and malice, it wasn't like him at all.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup's voice called. He turned and saw him approaching him. "There you are. Wolflegs' duel is about to start. We've ordered on satellite and Wartihog bought ten bags of beef jerky."

"No thanks," said Fishlegs.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"My brother just hasn't been himself and I can't stand to see him like this."

"I have to admit that he has had quite the change of personality," said Hiccup sitting down next to him. "I'm sure his new look and personalities all but an act. You have to admit that ever since Wolflegs changed his image he's gotten way more popular."

"I guess, but it's still hard to watch."

"Come on, there's beef jerky," said Hiccup encouragingly.

"Okay," Fishlegs sighed. "Let's go."

The two boys got up and made their way back to the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

On the mainland it was late at night and Wolflegs was duelling in the Kaiba Dome.

"Would you listen to that capacity crowd?" said Razor.

"That's right, Razor," said Gunner. "Wolflegs the Ruthless is running wild."

Wolflegs' opponent was backing away fearfully, because he was facing against Wolflegs' powered up Cyber End Dragon. Seconds later there was a massive explosion and he was sent flying.

"I'm not finished with you yet," said Wolflegs viciously. "Cyber End Dragon finish this loser off! Attack Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon then fired its triple breath attack and it slammed right into his opponent creating another massive explosion.

"Unbelievable, Gunner!" said Razor. "Another win for Wolflegs the Ruthless!" Razor then saw that his opponent wasn't getting up. "Hold on! I think his opponent needs medical attention! What a hot atrocity! What a blatant disregard for humanity!"

Wolflegs then walked off.

"What's this?" Razor stared. "Either I need new glasses or he's leaving."

"It's a sad day for the sport of Professional Duelling," said Gunner shaking his head.

Wolflegs walked past his sponsor Shroud, who simply smiled.

* * *

Moments later they were in a limousine driving away from the Kaiba Dome.

"Nice finish back there. That boy won't walk from months," said Shroud. He then looked at Wolflegs. "Didn't I tell you, Wolflegs? Stick with me and you'll have it all."

"That's true," Wolflegs agreed. "But now that I have that I want, we're done. So I won't be needing you anymore."

Shroud stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"That this is your stop," said Wolflegs.

The limousine then stopped at the curb and Wolflegs shots shroud outside.

"You're fired, Shroud!"

Shroud got up just in time to see Wolflegs driving away.

"You're going to regret this, kid!" Stroud yelled.

* * *

Wolflegs was still driving along the motorway and he was looking down at the note in his hand that someone had left for him. ' _Ingerman, Meet me on top of the world_.'

Wolflegs watches the plane flew over and then he looked down at his deck. ' _All right, Cyber End Dragon. We're going to ride all this to the top_.'

* * *

Wolflegs then took a plane to the Alps and then started to climb a large mountain. Once he was high enough he saw an old temple resting on the peak.

"There it is," he said. "The top of the world."

* * *

He kept on climbing until we reached the peak and only start to take a deep breath. The temple itself had markings all over it that symbolised Cyber Dragons. In fact the crest was a Cyber End Dragon.

The doors and opened and he made his way inside and he found a familiar face standing in front of him. He started to remove his mountain gear and faces old master, Stoick the Vast.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," said Stoick.

"Hello, Master," said Wolflegs. "After you step down as School Chancellor I thought we would never hear from you again. Everyone said that you were crazy to walk away from that job. After all, you sat at the helm of the most prestigious Duelling Institution in the world, but I guess everyone has their secrets. I should've known I would find you here. I hope you didn't call me just to lecture me, because I don't have the time."

"You know why I called you here Ingerman," said Stoick as the two of them made their way to the centre of the temple.

"Just check," said Wolflegs as he strapped on his duel disk. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course," said Stoick strapping on his duel disk. "Now, let duel!"

Stoick: 4000

Wolflegs: 4000

"It's been a long time, too long," said Stoick as he drew. He then inserted two cards in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll set these two cards facedown and that's all for now."

Wolflegs frowned.

"What's wrong?" Stoick smiled. "I didn't confuse you did I?"

"Hardly," said Wolflegs as he drew. "All right, I play the spell card Future Fusion. Now I can send three Cyber Dragons from my deck to the Graveyard." He removed his deck from his duel disk and began looking through it.

He then smirked at Stoick. "You know what's next. By sacrificing these three Cyber Dragons I can play a card you know all too well. My Cyber End Dragon!"

Suddenly Cyber End Dragon appeared directly behind him. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"Luckily for you it can't attack right away, but when it does look out," said Wolflegs.

"I'm well aware of your dragons power, Ingerman" said Stoick. "I'm the one that gave it to you, remember? Or did you traded all your old memories for trendy new clothes? Well, allow me to remind you the way it was.

"You were nine years old when you found out. You are the one and only heir to an ancient birth right called the Cyber Legacy. It all happened here in this very room. You immediately stood out above my other protégés, your talent and determination was like nothing I ever seen. It didn't take long for me to realise that you were the one that we had been waiting for."

* * *

Stoick then began to remember just under ten years ago when he was teaching several pupils in an ancient duelling style. A young Wolflegs gain his attention and he had asked to see him one-on-one.

"I draw," said Wolflegs as he drew.

"Hold on," said Stoick.

He then extended his hand and Wolflegs gave him the card he just drawn. Immediately his curiosity was intrigued. "Let's see the rest of your deck."

Wolflegs then pulled his deck out of his duel disk and handed it over to Stoick. He then looked through it and saw something quite intriguing about the cars that he had selected.

"Tell me, Ingerman why did you choose these cards?" he enquired.

"It was easy," said Wolflegs. Stoick then handed him back his deck. "I've been watching you duel so I know what's in your deck. I just picked the cards I thought that would work best against you Master. Plus, I borrowed a few of your strategies."

"You just tapped into what duelling is all about," said Stoick getting to his feet. He then made his way to a box on an altar. "You've gotten inside the mind of your opponent and you learned from him. It's called respect, Ingerman and it brought you this."

Stoick then gave him the Cyber End Dragon card. "Congratulations. You've earned it."

* * *

Back in the present, Stoick now had a disappointed look on his face.

"I thought our journey together was over, but years later fate would reunite us," said Stoick. "This time it was within the walls of Berk Duel Academy. Where you were our top student. We can discuss it then, but I was proud of the duellist you became and I never regretted handing you that card. That is, until now."

"This is sounding like a lecture," said Wolflegs narrowing his eyes. "And I told you I don't have the time. I'm here for one reason and one reason only to get what's coming to me. The rest of this Cyber Legacy."

"So, then you know," said Stoick, who didn't look at all surprised. "There once existed a group of cards, it became to be known as the Deck of the Underworld. But it's been locked away and with good reason. It contains a dangerous force."

"Spare me the stories," said Wolflegs now looking annoyed. "I want those cards!"

"Never!"

"You have no choice, once I defeat you their mine."

"I'll never reveal their location, Ingerman," said Stoick firmly. "But I will reveal this trap Cyber Shadow Gardna. This card stays active until the end of your turn. It creates a Shadow monster, whose power is equal to one of your monsters. Now, Shadow Gardna replicator Cyber End Dragon."

Suddenly a Shadow emerge from the card and are merging behind Stoick was a Shadow version of Cyber End Dragon. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"Sorry teach, but you're out of luck," said Wolflegs as he pulled a card from his hand. "It's De-Fusion so my Dragon separates into three!"

Suddenly emerging on the field were his three Cyber Dragons. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)x3

"And since your shadow monster can only make one of mine monsters it becomes equal to one Cyber Dragon."

Behind him Stoick's Shadow Gardna changed form again and this time became a shadow version of cCyber Dragon. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)

"It looks the end, guess you taught me well. How appropriate that after all these years the student finally gets a chance to school his former teacher and it's starts now. Cyber Dragon! Strident Blaze!"

One of his Cyber Dragon's then fired a burst of energy from its mouth straight towards Stoick's Shadow Gardna and it did the same to it. The two blasts collided creating a massive explosion that destroyed the both of them.

"I still got two Dragons left looks like you've gotten careless in your old age," said Wolflegs with a smirk.

"Wrong, you just became more gullible that's all," said Stoick.

Wolflegs narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that."

Stoick then pressed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my trap card! It's Byroad Sacrifice! Added activates when a monster of mine is destroyed in battle. Now I'm allowed to summon another monster from my hand. So I play this… my Cyber Ogre!"

Emerging on the field was a mechanical beast with horns. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"With only 1900 points your Ogre is just food for my Dragon," said Wolflegs.

"You think so, huh?"

"My next move or to answer your question," said Wolflegs. "Cyber Dragon, attack!"

His second Cyber Dragon and fired an energy blast towards Cyber Ogre.

"I send another Cyber Ogre to the Graveyard," said Stoick showing a second one in his hand. "Do you know why? Because now the damage my Ogre on the field would have taken will become zero."

Cyber Dragon's blast struck Cyber Ogre, but it withstood the attack and remained on the field.

"Now the Ogre that was attacked gains the power of the monster that attacked it," said Stoick. "Since you're Cyber Dragon had 2100 my Ogre strength increases to 4000!"

Cyber Ogre began to glow as its power increased. (ATK: 1900-4000)

"Not bad, Stoick," said Wolflegs as he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll end with this."

He then looked up at Stoick. "Here's your choice, tell me where I can find that Underworld Deck or continue this duel at your own risk."

"I'll take my chances," said Stoick.

"This is your last warning," Wolflegs warned. "Hand over that Underworld Deck and I won't take this duel any further."

"I'm not too worried, because I'm ending this right now," said Stoick as he drew.

"I reveal my trap," said Wolflegs pressing a button on his duel disk. "Attack Reflector Unit! Here's how it works I sacrifice a Dragon from my field in order to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck."

Then emerging on the field was the more heavily armoured Cyber Dragon with a built-in force field generator. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800)

"And as long as Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode you're out of luck, Stoick," Wolflegs smirked. "Because every turn I can stop one of your attacks."

"That means my Ogre is useless, but I have something else in mind," said Stoick reaching for card in his hand. "I activate Monster Reincarnation! So I toss a card from my hand and then replace it with the monster card from my Graveyard."

He then sent his Return Soul trap card to the Graveyard and retrieved his Cyber Ogre.

"Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Stoick inserting one card in his spell and trap card zone.

"That was the last move you'll ever make," said Wolflegs as he drew. "I play Proto-Cyber Dragon and I'll place him in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing behind him was an earlier version of Cyber Dragon with wires sticking out of it. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 600)

"And next I activate this… my Photon Generator Unit spell card!" said Wolflegs holding out the spell card. "In order to use it to my Cyber Dragons have to go." He then smirked. "That's right, my Proto-Cyber Dragon fits the requirement. Go, Cyber Laser Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on his side the field was another Cyber Dragon, but unlike his previous monsters this one had a laser on its tail. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Now I activate my Laser Dragon's special effect. Once every turn it can destroy one of your monsters as long as it has the same or greater attack points. There goes your Cyber Ogre!"

A laser then shot out of the tail of Cyber Laser Dragon and it struck Cyber Ogre destroying it.

"Well, I play this…" said Stoick revealing his facedown card. "The spell card Scrap Fusion! It allows me to take three fusion material monster is from your Graveyard. So your three Cyber Dragons are in my control. Hand them over, Ingerman."

Suddenly three light shone out from his Graveyard and landed behind him. The lights then merge to become Cyber End Dragon.

"Oh, right there is one small detail I forgot to mention," said Stoick. "Scrap Fusion lets me fuse those monsters. So that means Cyber End Dragon belongs to me. Your birth right is now under the command of its former master.

"Enough, I get it," said Wolflegs angrily as he set a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I end my turn now."

"As well you should, I draw," said Stoick as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "Then I play Pot of Greed so I draw twice more."

Stoick drew two extra cards from his deck. "Not bad. Now I summon, Cyber Esper in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a mechanical machine with wings. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800)

"Since you're Barrier Dragon only negates my first monsters attack I'm saving my Cyber End Dragon for later. Cyber Esper, the first attack of my turn is yours! Cybernetic Shock!""

Esper then vanished and then appeared above Barrier Dragon. It then unleashed lightning from its wings heading straight towards Barrier Dragon.

"Like you said my Dragon's effect kicks in," said Wolflegs. "So Cyber Esper's attack is negated."

Cyber Barrier Dragon activated its force field blocking Esper's attack.

Stoick smiled. ' _Perfect, now he can't use that effect again. All I have to do now is to destroy his Laser Dragon so he can't use it special ability next turn._ '

"Cyber End Dragon take out his Laser Dragon now!" Stoick commanded. "Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon then fired its triple energy attack and destroyed Laser Dragon instantly.

Stoick: 4000

Wolflegs: 2400

"I'll place one card facedown and let you go," said Stoick placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"About time, I play—" said Wolflegs as he drew.

"Hold on a sec," Stoick interrupted. "Esper's special ability activates. Now I have the privilege of looking at every card you draw."

Wolflegs turn the card over to reveal Pot of Greed.

Stoick nodded.

"I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards," said Wolflegs as he drew.

He then held out to reveal Limiter Removal and Creature Swap.

' _He'll probably use that Limiter Removal two double his Barrier Dragon's strength. So he can destroy my Esper. Then he'll use Creature Swap to get Cyber End Dragon back_ ,' Stoick thought to himself. He then looked down at his facedown card. ' _What he doesn't know is that my facedown card is Trojan Blast. So, if he takes a monster from me he'll lose life points equal to its attack points. Since Cyber End Dragon has 4000 points you lose into moves. And knowing his history with that card I'm sure he'll try and take it back._ '

* * *

Stoick remembered nearly ten years ago when Wolflegs try to figure out how to summon Cyber End Dragon. He looked up at the tapestry that depicted Cyber End Dragon as he drew his five cards.

"My move," he said as he drew. "Cyber End Dragon how do I summon you?"

Wolflegs could have sworn that he saw the tapestry glow. He then looked at his five cartridge contained Polymerization, Power Bond and three Cyber Dragons and he could have sworn that it spoke to him.

"By merging my three Dragons together, huh?" he beamed. "This is so cool, it just spoke to me. A card spoke to me?"

Stoick was leaning behind one of the pose and had witnessed the entire thing. ' _Good job, Ingerman. To be able to connect to a monster spirit that's the kind of stuff that no one can teach you_.'

* * *

Back in the present Stoick looked at Wolflegs hoping at the boy he had once knew was still in there.

' _That card means everything to him_ ,' he said to himself. ' _If the old Wolflegs is in there that this is the way to get to him._ '

"I reveal my trap card!" Wolflegs roared as his face down card revealed itself. "Lost Pride! By moving one spell card from my hand to my Graveyard I can add a spell card from your Graveyard to my hand. Here goes, I sacrifice Creature Swap."

Stoick's eyes widened. "You what? But now you can't get Cyber End Dragon back!"

"I don't want it," Wolflegs growled. "From your Graveyard I add Scrap Fusion to my hand!"

Stoick just stared at his Scrap Fusion card exited from his Graveyard. "Wolflegs, do you know what you're doing?"

Scrap Fusion then appeared in Wolflegs' hand. "For the first time in my life I know exactly what I'm doing." Wolflegs then grabbed another card in his hand. "Time to finish this. I play Ruthless Denial! First I have to sacrifice one of my monsters so I choose my Barrier Dragon and then I can send one of your monster to the Graveyard. But which one?"

Stoick had a good feeling he knew which card Wolflegs wanted to get rid of.

"Wait, I know. How about that Cyber Ogre you just brought back." Stoick then sent the only card in his hand to the Graveyard. "Now there's two Cyber Ogres in your Graveyard. This ought to be fun, now I play a spell card."

He then activated the Scrap Fusion card he took from Stoick. "It's called Scrap Fusion, but I'll get to that in a bit! First I have to pay 1000 life points, that activating Lost Pride."

Stoick: 4000

Wolflegs: 1400

"Hold on!" Stoick yelled. "Are you—"

"I activate Scrap Fusion! Now I can fuse the two Ogres in your Graveyard and next I play a card from your deck. It's the fusion monster known as Cyber Ogre 2 in attack mode."

Suddenly a merging behind him was a much larger Cyber Ogre twice the size the normal. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1900)

"How could you?" Stoick roared. "Tell me, Wolflegs!"

"I'm here to duel, not to talk Stoick!" Wolflegs then turned to his new monster. "Now Cyber Ogre 2 special ability activates! Giving it points equal to half of End Dragon's so that's 2000 more!"

Cyber Ogre 2 began to glow as its power increased. (ATK: 2600-4600)

"Next I play this spell it's called Limiter Removal," said Wolflegs showing the last card in his hand. "Cyber Ogre 2's attack points double."

Cyber Ogre 2 began to glow as its power increased once again. (ATK: 4600-9200)

"Now attack Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber Ogre 2 then moved in for the kill and at once was consumed by flames and they could hear Cyber End Dragon's roar in pain as the flames consumed it.

"What have you done," said Stoick looking at Wolflegs. "You are now Dragon shared a special bond."

"We still do," said Wolflegs approaching him. "I can hear it spirit crying right now, screaming for mercy. And guess what, I don't really care. You know why? I came here for one thing and I'm not leaving without it. Even if it means getting rid of an old friend."

Wolflegs then looked up at his Dragon. "Cyber End Dragon! It's been real."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and Cyber End Dragon was destroyed. The explosion was so powerful that it could be felt across the temple and it blew the tapestry away revealing a hole with a casket inside it.

Stoick: 0 (Winner!)

Wolflegs: 1400

Stoick then fell to his knees and the holograms began to fade.

Wolflegs then saw the casket. "Well, what do you know?" He made his way towards it and opened it and found the set of cards. "The Underworld Deck."

"Wait," said Stoick.

Wolflegs look to the cards and smiled. "Excellent." He then looked at Stoick. "Be thankful I spared you Stoick. I could have pushed this much further."

"Ingerman, hold on," said Stoick.

Wolflegs stopped and looked at him.

Stoick then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at him. "Take this with you."

Wolflegs caught it and saw that it was a medal with the letters GX on it. "So what is it?" he asked.

"Want to know where I've been all these months?" Stoick asked. "Travel. To schools and duelling leads across the four corners of the world. You know why? Because I'm organising the ultimate tournament."

"And what am I holding?"

"Your ticket. No one can enter my tournament without one of those medals," said Stoick. He then looked at Wolflegs firmly. "Ingerman, it would be in your best interest to join."

"Sorry teach, this isn't really my thing. I don't do contests," said Wolflegs. He then pondered and looked at his new deck. "Although, could be a good time to try out my new deck. I'll think about it."

"I suggest you do," said Stoick. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

Stoick then watched as Wolflegs walked away. ' _I'm not giving up on you, Ingerman. If I can't bring you back, maybe your friends can_.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Duel Academy it was evening and Fishlegs was in the Slifer mess hall looking at a magazine.

"What happened to you, Wolflegs?" said Fishlegs. "I mean sure, you were never Mr Personality, but anything is better than this. Poor guy."


	33. Generation Next

At Duel Academy, Mildew was running across the campus to Spitelout's office.

"Spitelout! Spitelout!" he yelled. "Our biggest fear just came true!"

"What could be worse than having to take orders from Gobber," Spitelout grumbled.

"Chancellor Stoick is back and he's heading this way," said Mildew.

"What?" Spitelout stared. "If he stays and that means Gobber will be demoted to Vice Chancellor and I'm the Vice Chancellor!"

"And what about me?" said Mildew.

"How should I know," said Spitelout. "I suggest we try and use the old fallback plan."

"You mean?"

Spitelout nodded. "Blame everything on Gobber."

"Then we better find him before he finds Gobber," said Mildew.

They quickly made their way to the Chancellor's office and to their dismay they found that Stoick had arrived before them and was already talking with Gobber.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm while I've been away, old friend," said Gobber.

"It was an honour, but personally I'm glad you're back," said Gobber. "I don't know how you do it Stoick."

"You get used to it," Stoick shrugged. He then turned and saw Spitelout and Mildew. "And I see the two of you have arrived. Good, because I've got important business to discuss."

"Is it time?" Gobber asked.

"It's time," Stoick nodded. "Gather all the students, I have an important announcement to make and it affects everyone. It's going to change our lives."

Spitelout and Mildew quivered, because neither of them like the sound of that.

* * *

Soon everyone had gathered in one of the larger classrooms and everyone was taking a seat. Though about two thirds of the seats were taken by members of the White Dorm.

They were all anxious for the news wondering what was about and then they saw Stoick entering into the classroom and they all went silent.

"First of all, it's good to be back," said Stoick. "Judging by your cloths we've got a popular new White Dorm on-campus." His eyes fell upon Spitelout and Mildew and the two of them quivered upon his gaze.

"Sorry," they said.

"Well, despite these changes I'm still in charge and I have a special gift to offer all of you," said Stoick.

Everyone then started talking amongst themselves wondering what this gift was.

"You know what he's talking about?" Fishlegs asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged. "I may be his son but that doesn't mean that he tells me everything."

Stoick then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Settle down," said Gobber.

"Thank you, Gobber," said Stoick he then snapped his fingers. "And now…" Suddenly the screen showed some sort of medal the letters GX on it. "I give you the GX Duel Tournament! A competition for the next generation of master duellists. It's like nothing you've ever experienced before and it starts right now. Duellists from around the globe will converge here, students and professionals are welcome. And when the dust settles and only one duellist remains he or she will be known as the world's greatest!"

At once all the pupils began to cheer.

"My dad certainly thinks big," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs crosses arms. ' _Pros? Like my brother?_ '

"The entire island of Berk is your field, to start you each get a GX medallion!" said Stoick holding up one of his GX medals. "The rules are simple. You must accept the first duel your challenge to and you must participate in at least one duel each day. If you win you get all of your opponents medals."

Hiccup then noticed that Fishlegs and Wartihog were backing away from him.

"The final winner will be easy to spot. They'll have all the medallions, during my travels I've met some of the worlds most talented duellists. They have all been invited, because I truly believe you are as good as they are. Now get out there and make your Chancellor proud will ya!"

* * *

Soon everyone had been given a medallion and were talking amongst their friends to discuss who they should duel against.

"So who is your first opponent?" a Slifer asked a Ra.

"I just going to go and find the worst duellist in the school," said the Ra.

"No doubt, I've got my site set on that husky kid," said the Slifer.

"I hate tournaments," Fishlegs groaned. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Well my plan is to let someone else gather up all the medallions," said Eret.

"Hey, that's not a bad strategy," said Fishlegs. "Then you can beat them and take all their medals, right?"

"That's the basic idea," said Eret.

"Sounds a bit dishonest for me," said Ragnar.

"I'm with the lieutenant," said Wartihog. "That plan is downright wimpy."

"And these you guys don't have a problem finding opponents," said Hiccup crossing his arms. "I'm the best student in the entire Academy."

"I think I'll check out the competition," said Eret as he walked away.

"I imagine that most people try and find the weakest duellist first," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna duel someone who I know I can easily defeat," said Wartihog looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs quickly backed away. "And who would that be?" Fishlegs then saw that he was completely surrounded by students. "Just great."

"Ingerman, what you say?" said Wartihog.

"That's easy," said Fishlegs and he quickly ran. "Help!"

Hiccup and Ragnar watched as the students began chasing down Fishlegs, who could move quite fast for someone with such skinny legs.

"What are you going to do?" Ragnar asked Hiccup.

"I think that I'm going to have to wait until some of the professionals arrive," said Hiccup.

* * *

An hour later all the members of the Society of Light were in the white dorm as Wrinkly played the piano.

"Don't worry, Master Wrinkly you can count on me to kick some major tournament butt and make these losers see the light," said Snotlout.

Wrinkly then got to his feet. "If you excuse me."

He then walked off leaving them completely bewildered.

"Master?" Astrid stared. "Are you all right? Is there anything we can do for you sir?"

"It could be that he is concerned that his son-in-law showed up," Heather pointed out.

"He's fine," said Snotlout. "There is one thing we can do and that's win." He then turned to face all the members of the Society of Light. "This is our chance to prove our power! All hail the Society of Light!"

"All hail the Society of Light!" the White Obelisks cheered.

Speedfist, who was now wearing a white coat clenched his fist. ' _And this is my chance for me to finally prove my powers well. No matter who gets in my way.'_

* * *

Stoick was now sitting back in his office dealing with some paperwork and then he saw his door opening and his father-in-law emerged.

"Wrinkly," said Stoick. "I'm surprised that you showed yourself especially after your failed attempt to get your hands on my son."

"You must understand at the time you were busy with this Academy and hardly around and my daughter was busy with her own work," said Wrinkly. "I was just thinking for my grandson's interests. I was hoping to bury the hatchet."

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "You mean aside from the fact that you've practically invaded this Academy and took some of my best students. I assure you there is no need to fear me."

"I save the world from evil Shadow Riders why would I fear my delusional father-in-law," said Stoick.

Wrinkly glared.

"That's not to say that I won't keep an eye on you, but at the moment you seem harmless," said Stoick. "So I've invited that duellist you asked for."

Wrinkly smiled.

* * *

Heading straight towards Duel Academy was a plane and inside it was a handsome well-dressed young man. He was at the moment looking through his deck.

"We'll soon Duel Academy, my Prince," said a young woman.

"I'm well aware and you're sure those Dragons and Demon Knights of there?" said the Prince as he fastened his medallion to his coat.

"According to my sources they will be present," said the woman. "I'm told that the cards are in the hands of someone on the island."

"Well, this someone best be watching their back," said the Prince.

He then looked at the briefcase which had handcuffed attached to its handle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Fishlegs was duelling against a Slifer Red in front of the Red Dorm. At the moment he had 1600 life points and his opponent had 1200 and had a Berserk Gorilla on the field in attack mode.

"Now I summon Jetroid," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a red jet with a face on its cockpit and a pair of wheels acting like arms and legs. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800)

"How's that?"

"Please," said the Slifer. "That flying rust pile doesn't have enough points to hurt me or my monster. So you're out of luck."

' _That's what he thinks_ ,' Fishlegs said to himself. ' _But thanks to Jetroid's special ability as soon as is attacked I can use any trap card in my hand._ ' He looked at his hand which contained Magic Cylinder and Truckroid. ' _With my Magic Cylinder his Gorillas attack will backfire leaving me with one GX medal richer_.'

He then looked at his opponent. "Mr show off, you know what? I may not look it, but I duel big."

"Whatever, watch this," said the Slifer as he drew. "I sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla to summon Jinzo."

Berserk Gorilla soon vanished and in its place stood a tall cyborg, whose face was hidden behind a mask. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200)

Fishlegs stared in horror. ' _With Jinzo out there I can't traps_.'

"Jinzo attack!" the Slifer commanded.

Jinzo then fired an energy blast rate at Jetroid destroying it instantly and Fishlegs was hit by the shockwave.

Fishlegs: 400

Slifer: 1200

' _Maybe I don't duel so big_ ,' Fishlegs said to himself.

"Guess you don't duel so big," said the Slifer.

"My thought exactly," said Fishlegs as he drew." I play the spell card Pot of Greed."

Fishlegs then drew his two cards. "Give me something."

He saw that he had just drawn Expressroid and Vehicroid Connection Zone. "Yes! Now check this out, I play Expressroid!"

Then emerging on the field was a train with a face on it. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 1600)

"And he picks up some passengers so two monsters move from my grave to my hand," said Fishlegs at his Stealthroid and Drilloid shot out from his Graveyard.

"Then I'll play this, the spell Vehicroid Connection Zone!" said Fishlegs. "So now I can fuse Expressroid, Truckroid, Stealthroid and Drilloid to form Super Vehicroid—Stealth Union!"

The Slifer watch in horror as the four Vehicroid merge together to form a giant robot that towered over him. (ATK: 3600/ DEF: 3000)

"Wait! I take it back I don't want to duel against you more!" said Slifer panicked.

"It's too late for that now," said Fishlegs.

Stealth Union then fired a spinning punch straight at Jinzo that destroyed him instantly.

Fishlegs: 400 (Winner!)

Slifer: 0

"Maybe next time you should be more careful who you duel against," said Fishlegs.

* * *

In front of the Yellow Dorm, Wartihog was facing against a Ra Yellow and had Giant Rex and Element Saurus on his field in attack mode and had 1400 Life Points.

His opponent had two defensive monsters out on his side of the field Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna and trap card called Type Zero Magic Crusher and his life points were 2300.

"Play all the dinosaurs you want," said the Ra. "See if I care, they're never gonna get past my front line."

' _This guy is a few soldiers shy of a platoon_ ,' Wartihog said to himself. ' _He forgot the cardinal rules of duelling. Never, and I mean never, get between a hungry dino and his next meal._ '

"All right, boys, chow time," said Wartihog as he drew. "I sacrifice Giant Rex and Element Saurus in order to summon Dark Tyranno!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was Wartihog's favourite monster a massive black Tyrannosaurus rex. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800)

"And as the saying goes when offensive monsters you be lacking Dark Tyranno comes attacking directly!"

The Ra eyes widened in horror.

"Dark Tyranno forward march!"

Dark Tyranno then charged at the Ra and struck him with his tail.

Wartihog: 1400 (Winner!)

Ra: 0

Wartihog roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of the White Dorm, Speedfist was duelling against the Blue Obelisk. His life points were 500 while his opponents had 1500 and controls Familiar-Possessed—Hiita in Attack Position and Little Chimera in Defense Position as well as Backfire.

The obelisk had just activated Molten Destruction and soon they found themselves next to a volcano that was spewing lava across the field.

Due to its effect both his fire monsters points changed from both the feel card effect and Little Chimera's special ability. (ATK: 1850-2850/ DEF: 1500-1100), (600-1600/ DEF: 550-150)

"Playing at field spell was more a detriment than a help. Observe," said Speedfist as he drew. "I activate the spell card Litmus Doom Ritual so by sacrificing my Water Dragon I'm able to summon Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

His Water Dragon appeared on the field, but then it was sliced to pieces and a swordsman with two swords appeared on the field in an attack position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And since that the trap card on the field his power goes up to 3000," said Speedfist.

Litmus Doom Swordsman began to glow as he gained power from the Backfire trap card. (ATK: 0-3000)

"Should I be impressed?" said the Obelisk. "It may be strong, but I've got a trap Backfire. So your monster destroys one of my Fire monsters you take 500 point of damage and that's all you've got left."

' _He's right_ ,' said Speedfist to himself. ' _I can't attack his Familiar I'll lose the rest of my life points. Besides, she's too cute to attack_.'

His face then turned pink and the Obelisk that at him.

Speedfist quickly regained his composure. "I sacrifice my Doom Swordsman so now I can summon Plasma Warrior Eitom!"

His Swordsman then vanished and was replaced with robotic armoured purple warrior. ( 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"And by dividing its attack points in half it can bypass your monsters and striker your life points directly."

The Obelisk eyes widened.

Eitom glowed purple as it got ready for the final attack. (ATK: 3000-1500)

It then fired a powerful beam from its chest and struck the Obelisk.

Speedfist: 500 (Winner!)

Obelisk: 0

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the campus Ragnar was facing one of the female members of the Society of Light. At the moment he had 1000 life points and had his Arcana Knight Joker on the field.

His opponent on the other hand had 2800 life points and had Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior in defence mode and Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode. Also on his field was a spell card known as Ekibyo Darkmord which prevented his Knight Joker from attacking and what was worse in the end of his next turn it would be destroyed.

"You best surrender now," said the White Obelisk.

"I think not," said Ragnar as he drew. "For I activate De-Fusion with separate my Knight Joker into its three original Knights."

Knight Joker began to glow and diffused and in its place stood three warriors each with the sword and shield in their hands. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600), (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400), (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

"So now I have three monsters for the price of one," said Ragnar. "Plus you're equipped spell card is now destroyed."

His opponent glared when she saw her card being destroyed in front of her. "Like it matters, on my next turn I can finish you want and for all."

"That's if you have a next turn," said Ragnar. "Because now I can sacrifice my three Knights in order to play Gilford the Lightning!"

His three knights turn into bolts of lightning and shot up into the sky and suddenly a large bolt of lightning struck the ground and appearing in front of them was an armoured warrior holding a massive sword in his hand. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1400)

"And thanks to his special ability whenever he's summoned using three monsters I can destroy all of your monsters."

The White Obelisk stared in horror as Gilford pulled out his sword and shot a bolt of lightning to the sky. Lightning then came down upon them destroying all of her monsters and leaving her quite defenceless.

"Now attack her directly!" Ragnar commanded.

Gilford then flung his sword sending a bolt of lightning straight at her and wiping out the rest of her life points.

Ragnar: 1000 (Winner!)

White Obelisk: 0

* * *

In fact the one person who wasn't duelling anyone was Hiccup, who decided to wait at the docks for the professionals.

"It's lonely at the top," he said.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar and Fishlegs yelled.

"Sarge!" Wartihog yelled.

"We won!" they cried.

"I thought you might," said Hiccup.

"You should see me back there. And look, maybe now I'll get a little respect," said Fishlegs holding out his medal.

"Nothing like the spoils of battle," said Wartihog holding out his medal.

"One little closer to winning the tournament," said Ragnar holding out his.

"That's great, you got two medals," said Hiccup. "That's one more than I have. I'm stuck trying to face the professionals, who haven't arrived yet."

They then heard the sound of a plane and looked up to see one landing towards the docks. The plane had an insignia, one that Hiccup didn't recognise.

"I think you spoke too soon," said Wartihog.

The plane and landed on the helipad they made their way over to the left to see who emerged from it.

"A private helicraft?" Wartihog blinked. "Looks like someone knows how to travel in style.

"I recognise the insignia," said Ragnar. "It's the royal quest for the Midgard Kingdom."

"Royal crest?" Hiccup blinked.

"I've only heard rumours about them," said Fishlegs.

"Then maybe you should read the news more often," said Ragnar. "It's a small kingdom that launch a satellite into space, but there's a problem. No one knows what this satellite does or why it was sent up even my contacts in the Order of Knights don't know anything, but the article did mention of the Prince was a duellist."

"Never trust royalty," said Wartihog.

"Hey, I'm just happy that I can actually face against someone in a duel," said Hiccup.

"I think someone beat you to it," said Fishlegs pointing.

They turned and found Wrinkly approaching the plane with Snotlout, Astrid, Heather and Speedfist by his side.

"Greetings Prince Olaf and welcome to Duel Academy," said Wrinkly. "I wish to challenge you to a duel."

"Great, I've been waiting for about an hour to face someone and my grandfather cuts across the line," Hiccup moaned.

"What is your answer, my Prince?" Wrinkly continued.

"That's only if you hold the Dragon Knights or Demon Knights cards," said Prince Olaf.

"I have them you speak of," said Wirnkly.

"Then I will duel you," said Prince Olaf.

"Did he just accepted duel and bettered cards he doesn't have," said Ragnar.

"I think you just did," said Hiccup.

* * *

Moments later they left the helipad and made their way to the docks.

"If the introductions are over let's duel," said Prince Olaf as he strapped on his duel disk.

"With pleasure," said Wrinkly holding out his duel disk.

"But remember if you lose both the Dragon Knight and Demon Knight cards are mine," said Prince Olaf.

"As you wish," said Wrinkly. "And what will you be wagering? What about that satellite I've heard so much about?"

"What would he want with that thing?" Hiccup frowned.

"Whatever it is it can't be good," said Fishlegs.

"Anything in his hands is in good," said Ragnar

"No sweat the Prince will wump his tail," said Wartihog.

"Wrinkly can't lose," said Astrid.

"Especially since he done a hold the cards the Prince once," said Heather.

"He won't," Snotlout assured. "We just have to trust him. He must have a plan."

"I can see the future and I can predict this duel will end before my turn," said Wrinkly.

Prince Olaf smirked. "Of course, it doesn't take a fortune teller to see that."

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

Prince Olaf: 4000

Wrinkly: 4000

"I'll go first of course," said Prince Olaf.

"Of course," Wrinkly smiled.

Prince Olaf drew and held at the card he had just drawn. "I'll start by activating this, Pot of Greed so two more cards for me."

"Nicely done," said Wrinkly.

Prince Olaf drew his two cards looked at them and held out one of the cards he just drew. "Next I'll play Cost Down and it works as follows I discard one card to lower the levels of my monsters by two."

Prince Olaf then discarded his Rivalry of Warlords trap card.

"Now I summon Satellite Cannon," Prince Olaf announced.

None of them could see his monster, because it was hovering in space. It was a satellite with a cannon pointing straight down towards Wrinkly. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"This gives me alternate power," said Prince Olaf. "Just like my real satellite does and when I unleash this power upon the world I will be the most powerful monarch to walk the Earth. For I possess the latest in mind control technology."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Very dramatic," said Wrinkly. "A brainwashing probe. I can't wait until it belongs to me."

Prince Olaf laughed. "But you said it yourself, I shall win." He then held out a second spell card. "Thanks to this, it's called Charge and gives my Cannon 2000 extra points."

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "Though I don't see how he's gonna win before Wrinkly's turn."

"Yeah, how can he think he can win before Wrinkly's first turn," said Fishlegs.

"It's highly unlikely," said Speedfist. "Since the Prince's turn is about to end."

"Not necessarily," said Prince Olaf as he held out a second spell card. "For I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Fishlegs stared. "But Speedfist said—"

"Remember I said it was unlikely," Speedfist reminded. "Not impossible and this move by the Prince just changed everything."

"Speedfist is right, thanks a lot spell card Wrinkly's turn has been skipped and the Prince can enter into the Battle Phase," said Hiccup.

"You're kidding," Snotlout stared.

"Now I can attack, but first I play this Limiter Removal," said Prince Olaf holding out another spell card. "It doubles my Satellite's attack points to 4000."

The rays on Satellite Cannon's solar panels increased doubling its power. (ATK: 2000-4000)

"He can wipe Wrinkly with one last, this is unprecedented," said Speedfist.

"What a move, he'll win in one turn," said Hiccup.

"Master Wrinkly can't lose he promised the Prince cards he doesn't have," said Snotlout.

"That's right, he was bluffing," said Astrid.

"An extremely doubt that Hiccup will hand his card over," said Heather.

Prince Olaf laughed. "Don't take this too personally, I'm just better than you. Satellite Cannon attack!"

Satellite Cannon aimed it can indirectly above Wrinkly from space and fired a powerful beam down towards him. Everyone was then blinded by the blast as it struck Wrinkly, hiding him from view.

"I'll take those Dragon and Demon Knight cards now," said Prince Olaf with a smile.

However Wrinkly laughed and when the smoke cleared they saw that Wrinkly still had life points.

"You survived?" Prince Olaf stared. "That's impossible!"

Then suddenly they saw that there was an extra card on the field.

"You're cheating me," said Prince Olaf.

"Certainly not," said Wrinkly. "I simply discarded a card. My Arcana Force XIV and thanks to its special ability my damage from battle comes zero. I told you this duel would end before my turn."

"I know," said Prince Olaf.

"What I didn't tell you who would win," said Wrinkly. "Now then, the turn is still yours, but I've taken up enough of your time already. So why don't I move things along and end this duel."

Prince Olaf glared. "You speak out of turn, _Master Wrinkly_. I'm not finished yet, I play my Satellite Base in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing behind him was a space station. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Impressed? Not only does again 1000 defence points every round, but it can't be destroyed by anything less than a level six monster so you'll never get through to my life points now. By the way, it looks like your prediction was wrong."

"I disagree," said Wrinkly as he discarded a card from his hand. "For whenever you summon monster I can send this spell to my Graveyard. It's called Intervention of Fate and when it sent to the graveyard it allows me to activate a spell card from my hand.

"Remember technically this is still your turn." He then inserted a spell card in his spell and trap card zone and at once the card appeared above them and began to rotate. "I activate Ace of Sword. This spell card will decide your destiny. Simply _choose_ when it should stop."

"Stop that card," said Prince Olaf.

The spell card stopped upright.

"The blade is upright my dear Prince, I'm afraid you lose life points equal to a monster that I choose," said Wrinkly smiling.

Prince Olaf stared, because he knew what that meant.

"I pick that Satellite Cannon you love so much. The one and has 4000 points!"

Suddenly Satellite Cannon redirected itself and fired a beam straight upon it owner and everyone stared at the blast hit him.

After the blast dispelled Prince Olaf fell to his knees.

Prince Olaf: 0

Wrinkly: 4000 (Winner!)

"He won," Hiccup stared. "In just one turn."

"Not quite," said Speedfist. "Wrinkly never had a turn, so he won in zero turns."

"Now that's impressive," said Hiccup.

They watched as Wrinkly made his way over towards Prince Olaf with Snotlout, Astrid and Heather close behind.

"I hate to say it, but your grandfather is quite impressive," said Ragnar.

"My prize if you please," said Wrinkly looking down on Prince Olaf.

"A bargain is a bargain," Prince Olaf said reluctantly. "It's all yours now. Good luck."

He then turned to the woman who was holding the case and was strapped to it with a pair of handcuffs.

"I will not let you," she says pushing the case away. "The satellite is far too dangerous." Prince Olaf grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him and he began download the handcuffs. "My Prince… I think you're making a huge mistake you're Highness."

"Stop," said Prince Olaf as he removed the handcuffs. "He defeated me fair and square and I've always been a man of my word." He then handed the briefcase to Wrinkly. "Your prize. Within it are the satellite controls."

"Thank you your excellence," said Wrinkly taking the briefcase.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Hiccup.

* * *

Later that night, Ragnar had his mobile to his ear.

"It's me," he said. "We've got a situation and we may very well be too late."


	34. Rah, Rah, Rah

Hiccup and his friends were in the middle of the forest looking through their decks.

"Day two and I still haven't found an opponent," said Hiccup.

"Jeez, I wonder why maybe they want to keep their medals," said Fishlegs.

"It's true, everyone knows you're the best, Captain," said Wartihog.

"Your only options are to face the professionals all the members of the Society of Light you want to prove themselves to your grandfather," said Ragnar.

"As oppose your right," said Hiccup.

Toothless suddenly appeared. ' _I sent something_.'

"What is it?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

Suddenly the sky went dark.

"That's weird, it was like sunny ten seconds ago," said Fishlegs.

"What in tarnation," said Wartihog.

"Over there," Ragnar pointed.

Suddenly a huge column of flames shot out from the forest not too far way.

"What is that," Hiccup stared.

"Oh, nothing," said Fishlegs quivering. "Just your average everyday raging pillar of fire."

The frames then expanded.

"Must be a duel," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but who duelling who?" said Wartihog. "And what kind of crazy cards are they playing?"

Suddenly a pair of golden wings shot out from the column of fire and they could see bright red eyes from within. However, it vanishes quickly as it appeared leaving them none the wiser.

Where the column of fire had erupted a man was standing and watch as a Ra Yellow fell to the ground. He then smiled.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Ragnar were running towards Stoick's office.

"Are you sure he's here?" Hiccup asked.

"Positive," said Ragnar.

They then entered into Stoick's office and there they found a silver haired man whose bangs covered the left side of his face talking to Stoick. He turned when he saw the two boys enter.

"He is here, Pegasus the Creator," Hiccup stared.

"Who do we have here?" Pegasus asked Stoick.

"That's my son, Hiccup and his best friend Ragnar Keatson," said Stoick.

"Ah, so you're Valka's son," he smiled and made his way over to Hiccup. "Charmed. Your mother had to be one of my best card designers and she said that she got her inspiration from you."

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," said Hiccup. "However, I have a feeling that you're not here on a social call."

"You're quite correct, son," said Stoick.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two men explained why the creator of Duel Monsters was on the island and both their eyes widened.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "Someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra card?"

"That's one of the most famous cards in all Duel Monsters and one of the most dangerous," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," said Pegasus.

"But doesn't the King of Games have that card?" Hiccup frowned.

"It wouldn't be the first time that the God Cards were stolen, but this is the first time that happened under my watch," said Pegasus. "We asked Yugi-boy if he could lend the Winged Dragon of Ra to Industrial Illusions for research purposes."

"So what happened to it?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I said my company's chief designer has stolen the card from our vaults," said Pegasus. "And he is somehow sneaked his way into the GX Tournament."

"We have reasons to believe that the Winged Dragon of Ra is here," said Stoick. "In fact there have been several duellist that have reported with Ra related injuries."

"So that's what it was," said Hiccup remembering the huge column of fire.

Stoick then use the schools microphone to make contact with all the duellist on the island.

"Attention all GX participants, the tournament is temporarily suspended," said Stoick. "Please return to your lodgings. If you're in the middle of a duel ended in a draw."

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar soon return to the Red Dorm and informed Fishlegs and Warithog of the situation.

"You're saying that thing we saw was the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Fishlegs stared.

"And that the chief car design of Industrial Illusions stole it," said Warithog added.

"That pretty much sums it up," said Ragnar.

"And I'm going to help," said Hiccup.

"Seriously? Did you at all missed the part that the most powerful card in all Duel Monsters is on the loose?" Fishlegs stared.

"And that's why I'm going," said Hiccup.

* * *

Pegasus meanwhile was wondering through the island trying to look for his former chief designer with his duel disk strapped to his arm.

"Mr Pegasus!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

He turned and saw Hiccup running towards him. "Hiccup-boy?"

* * *

Soon the two of them were sat down as they began to discuss their present situation.

"This isn't the first time at someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra," said Pegasus.

"I heard the rumours," said Hiccup. "They used to be a group of people called Rare Hunters, went there?"

Pegasus nodded. "It was just before Battle City, the leader of that cult created counterfeit cards of Winged Dragon of Ra. However, the original found that insulting and anyone who used them were sent to the Shadow Realm."

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "Hail to the Chief."

They turned and found a fair haired man standing in front of them in a polished suit.

Pegasus got to his feet. "Fairbanks? Have you lost your mind?"

Fairbanks then held out the Winged Dragon of Ra card.

"That's the card," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"Return it at once," Pegasus demanded. "Don't do something you'll regret later Fairbanks."

"If you really want this car back then you have to earn it," said Fairbank as he shuffled it into his deck. "So, as we used to say. It's your move, my friend."

"So it's a duel you want," said Pegasus lifting up his duel disk.

"You've got it," said Hiccup stepping in front of Pegasus with his duel disk raised.

Pegasus was taken aback.

"Stealing cards is just plain wrong, who do you think you are?" said Hiccup.

Toothless then appeared next to him. ' _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_ '

"Don't worry, I've got this covered, bud," said Hiccup.

Pegasus's eye widened. ' _Interesting, Hiccup-boy can see monster spirits and now he's taking on an Egyptian God card. Just like my old pal, Yugi-boy_.'

"Is that okay with you, Mr Pegasus?" Hiccup asked.

Pegasus nodded. "Very well, but this might come in useful."

Hiccup turned and saw Pegasus rowing a card towards him. Hiccup grabbed it and saw that it was a Field spell card.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It one of the cards that your mother designed before her disappearance, it might come in handy," he said.

Fairbank's eyes narrowed. "So you're Valka's brat. This is just perfect," he smirked. "So, do they teach you about the God Cards in this school? First there's Obelisk the Tormentor. Then you have Slifer the Sky Dragon, that one is incredibly vicious. But not as vicious as Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Everyone knows the Egyptian God cards," said Hiccup. "That's like duelling one-on-one. So don't think you're scaring me."

"Just like your mother, she wasn't as easily scared either," said Fairbanks. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Let duel!" they said activating their Duel Disks.

Fairbanks: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Non-criminals get to go first," said Hiccup as he drew. "First I activate my Graceful Charity, now I'm allowed to draw three new cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup drew his three cards and then discarded his two cards. "Now since I just sent my Dragon Knight Groundsplitter to the Graveyard I can now summon Dragon Knight Toothless without sacrificing."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's favourite monster in attack position. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Dragon Knights?" Pegasus blinked. "Have they even been released?"

"I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Hiccup was actually sweating. ' _I can't let him summon Ra_.'

"Now let the fun begin," said Fairbanks as he drew.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew across the field and Fairbanks could see Hiccup sweating.

"Look at you, your quivering like a schoolboy," said Fairbanks.

"Please, nobody is quivering," said Hiccup.

Fairbanks chuckled. "You should be, because I'm about to play Ra's Disciple."

"I've never heard of a card," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a man dressed up like Ra. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 600)

"When this monster is successfully summoned I can take two more Disciples from my deck and at them to my hand," said Fairbanks as he looked through his deck and added two more cards into his hand. "Then I'll activate the spell card known as Trap Booster. So I discard one card in order to activate Ultimate Offering."

Fairbanks discarded one card from his hand suddenly appearing on the field was a trap card.

"Now by paying 500 life points I can summon a monster to the field," said Fairbanks. "And I choose my Ra's Disciple and then I use the same effect to summon a second one!"

Suddenly two more copies of Ra's Disciple appeared on the field.

Fairbanks: 3000

Hiccup: 4000

"Why would you summon same monster three times?" Hiccup frowned. "Besides the all weaker than mine." His eyes then widened. "Unless…"

"That's right my boy," Fairbanks smirked. "These Disciples will be sacrificed."

Fairbanks: 2500

Hiccup: 4000

Suddenly the three Disciples vanished from the field and storm clouds began to form above them.

"Hiccup! This is it!" Pegasus yelled.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Appear in the Shadow Game, when I call your name! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Suddenly emerging from the sky was none other than the Winged Dragon of Ra. He was a powerful winged beast that resembled a dragon and he was made of pure gold with a large blue drew on his forehead.

"That's him… Ra!" Hiccup stared.

Fairbanks laughed. "The one and only!"

Ra then roared loudly, so loud that it could be heard across the island.

* * *

At the Red Dorm Ragnar on the others exited the dorm room and saw the Winged Dragon of Ra in the distance.

"Do you soldier see what I see?" Wartihog stared.

"It's the Winged Dragon of Ra," Fishlegs quivered.

"And I have a feeling that Hiccup is right in the middle of it," said Ragnar.

"Manual battle stations!" Wartihog yelled jumping over the railings.

"Let's move," said Ragnar and the three of them began running into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was facing down the Wing Dragon of Ra and Fairbanks was smiling as if he already had won the match.

"You know about his attack points, smarty-pants?" Fairbanks smirked. "I take the points of my three Disciples and add them together."

The Wing Dragon of Ra simply looked down at Hiccup and he could feel great power coming from him. (ATK: ?-3300/ DEF: ?—1800)

"I've seen this thing in a textbook, but seen it in person is another story," said Hiccup.

"You have to stop this Fairbanks!" Pegasus yelled. "Only a duellist chosen by the Egyptian gods themselves can control this creature."

"Yeah, that's why I made this card," said Fairbanks gesturing to the only card in his hand. "God of the Sun! You will obey me! You see I have the secret to taming your wild spirit! I'm your master now, Ra!"

He then turned to face Hiccup. "From my hand I play Mound of the Bound Creator!"

Suddenly change shot out from the ground and wrap themselves around Ra's head and wings, trapping him in place.

"What is that?" Hiccup stared.

"Somehow, he made a card that can control an Egyptian God," said Pegasus.

"Indeed I did, Pegasus," Fairbanks smirked. "The most powerful of all the Egyptian Gods cards is now mine. Now my servant strike him down with Blaze Cannon!"

Suddenly a ball of fire appeared above Ra's head and the flames began to enter into his head. He then opened his mouth creating a massive ball of fire and shot it straight down at Toothless.

"I activate my trap card Dragon Defender," said Hiccup revealing his trap card. "Thanks to this card my monster can no longer be destroyed in battle until the end of the turn."

"But you still take damage my boy," Fairbanks smirked.

The blast struck Toothless, who managed to held his ground against it. However, the flames struck Hiccup and he roared in pain.

Fairbanks: 2500

Hiccup: 3300

Fairbanks laughed. "And that's all."

Hiccup looked up at Ra and saw a tear trickling his face.

"He's crying," he said. He then glared at Fairbanks. "What have you done, Fairbanks?"

"You are right, Hiccup?" Ragnar's voice yelled.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar and the others had arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup turned.

"What do you think we're doing here?" said Fishlegs.

"We're providing emotional backup," said Wartihog.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we would just leave you to face down an Egyptian God?"

"Well, thanks guys," said Hiccup.

Fairbanks narrowed his eyes.

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew. "First I switch Toothless into defence mode and summon Dragon Knight Bam also in defence mode."

A young night then appeared on the field in blue Dragon Knight armour in a defensive position. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 200)

"That'll do it," said Hiccup.

"How desperate," said Fairbanks as he drew. "And now I play Nubian Guard."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a mummified soldier. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)

"Then Ra will attack again," said Fairbanks.

"He can't protect Toothless this time," said Ragnar.

Ra fired his Blaze Cannon and destroyed Toothless with the burning heart flames.

"And now the Mound Creator's effect activates when a monster that possesses level ten destroys one of your monsters… well, you take 400 point of damage, my boy."

Hiccup winced as he felt his life points diminished in.

Fairbanks: 2500

Hiccup: 2900

"Now Nubian Guard attack!"

Nubian Guard then struck Bam with his blade destroying him.

"Whenever Bang is destroyed I can summon Dragon Knight Boom to the field," said Hiccup.

Then appearing on the field was a young knight wearing purple Dragon Knight armour. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)

"That's all for me," said Fairbanks.

"Perfect," said Hiccup as he drew. "I activate my Pot of Greed this allows me to draw two extra cards."

Hiccup looked at the card in his hand. ' _The moment I don't have any monsters are strong enough to deal with Ra head on. I could send the monster destroyed his_ _Nubian Guard, but Ra has more abilities that I should beware of and what's worse he can't be destroyed by affects_.'

"Okay, I summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a husky female with brown Dragon Knight armour. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"And you'll find that she is quite tough, because by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard she can't be destroyed in battle," said Hiccup. "And just to be on the safe side I activate Damage Off Zone thanks to this any damage we would normally take is reduced by half. Your move, Fairbanks.

Fairbanks merely laughed. "I've met children who are more talented than you, Mr Haddock and now watch how it's done."

Fairbanks then drew. "Now I play Pot of Greed which let me draw two cards."

Fairbanks then drew his two extra cards and held one of them out. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master which increases my life points by 1000."

He closes eyes as he felt healing energy flow through his body.

Fairbanks: 3500

Hiccup: 2900

"And thanks to Ra's special ability I pay 1000 life points to destroy every monster on your field."

Fairbanks winced in pain as is life points decreased.

Fairbanks: 2500

Hiccup: 2900

"All right, Ra incinerate them!"

Ra then flew up into the air and soon came back down again but this time as a fiery Phoenix and slammed into the ground. Fire began to cover the field on Hiccup's side and his two monsters were instantly destroyed.

"You see my boy, whenever you play with me you play with fire," Fairbanks laughed.

The flames then parted and Hiccup closes eyes.

"I don't get you Fairbanks, do you have any idea how many students in this school dream of having your job?" Hiccup asked. "And you go and throw it away for one card!"

"You don't know the whole story," Fairbanks glared. "Well, not yet. But if you knew the truth you will be so quick to judge and I assure you that you wouldn't want my job. Let me explain."

* * *

A few years ago, in Industrial Illusions in America Pegasus was beside an auburn haired woman with three ponytails and bright blue eyes. She was in fact Hiccup's mother.

"Please join me in congratulating Valka Haddock for designing yet another new superb card," said Pegasus.

"I've heard that she gets her inspiration from her son," said an employee.

"Not surprising the youth these days have great ideas," said a second employee.

Everyone was clapping their hands together. Everyone, apart from Fairbanks to glared in the corner.

* * *

Later that day he was in Pegasus offers and slammed his hand on the table.

"I've been designing cards for you for ten years!" he roared. "But now I submit one and you choose some worthless dragon cards?"

"Your cards will I too much on power alone," said Pegasus. "Times are moving Fairbanks, were looking for something else now."

* * *

Back in the present Fairbanks just finished his story and everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"That's what this is about," Pegasus stared.

"Yeah, it might seem insignificant to you, Pegasus, but it's my life and I knew the only way to win you over was to give you a demonstration. Add admitted, you wish you chosen my design don't you?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Not quite."

Fairbanks glared at him furiously. "Are you out of your mind? Don't you recognise genius when you see one?" He then looked up at Ra. "All right, my little toy let's show these fools are true power! Activate your secret ability!"

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Then you know by reducing my life points to one and sacrifice all the monsters I have on the field I can add all those points to Ra!"

Nubian Guard soon disappeared in a burst of flames and Fairbanks vanished from the field.

Fairbanks: 1

Hiccup: 2900

Fairbanks then reappeared on the jewel on Ra's forehead. (ATK: 3300-6299/ DEF: 1800-4799)

"Now you have no choice, but to respect me you insignificant little worm! I don't have an Egyptian God, I am one!"

Hiccup just stared up at him and he was now indeed quivering.

"Activate Blaze Cannon!" Fairbanks commanded.

Ra then once again fired its mighty blaze down upon Hiccup, who was consumed by them completely.

"Stop this out once!" Pegasus commanded.

Everyone just stared in horror as the flames circled around Hiccup.

"Welcome to your demise," Fairbanks smirked.

"Hang in there! Don't give up!" said Ragnar hopefully.

Fairbanks laughed.

However, when he looked down on the field he found that Hiccup was still standing. "He still standing! Impossible!"

Hiccup was breathing deeply.

Fairbanks: 1

Hiccup: 1450

"My Damage Off Zone has a secondary effect," said Hiccup. "If I get rid of it along with half my life points then the Battle damage is reduced to 0."

His Damage Off Zone and left the field.

"You're just stalling," Fairbanks glared as he plays a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I was this."

"You won't get away with this, Fairbanks," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card in his eyes widened. ' _If the car that Pegasus gave me. Looks like mum still looking out for me where ever she is._ '

He then turned to Fairbanks. "I now activate my new field spell card courtesy of my mother. It's called Dragon's Edge!"

Suddenly the field began to change and they found themselves on the island that overlooks the sea. Behind Hiccup was what looked like an outpost with several different buildings directly behind him.

He then looked up at Ra. "Yeah, Ra! Now that there's a new field spell card in play your free! Bound Creator has no effect on you!"

Suddenly the chains that were wrapped around Ra snapped freeing him.

"Impossible!" Fairbanks yelled.

"This field spell card comes were a few perks for starters all Dragon-type cards on the field are no longer affected by traps. Also, I have the privilege of resurrecting any Dragon-type monster from either Graveyard so let's welcome back Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Toothless then shot out of the water and landed right beside Hiccup.

"And from my hand I summon Dragon Spirit Dawn!"

Hiccup's white skinned spirit soon appeared on the field. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

He then looked up at Fairbanks. "Whenever Dawn attacks or is attacked the top card of your deck gets flipped over. Then depending on what type of card it is one of her effects will activate."

Fairbanks drew from his deck.

"Activate future Sight!"

Dawn closed her eyes and placed her hands together and her three different coloured orbs appeared in front of her. Suddenly the blue one flashed and revealed to be Monster Reborn.

"It's a spell card and that means Dawn is able to attack you directly," said Hiccup.

"I don't think so," said Fairbanks pressing a button on his duel disk. "I play De-Fusion!"

Fairbanks then separated from Ra and landed back on the ground.

Fairbanks: 6300

Hiccup: 1450

Ra then landed in the water behind him looking immensely weak. (ATK: 6299-0/ DEF: 4799-0)

"I don't believe you," said Hiccup shaking his head. "How could you let Ra take the fall. I've seen people mistreat their cards, but you take the cake. First you steal, then you injured innocent students with the most powerful card in Duel Monsters and then you toss him away."

"Silly boy, this dragon is nothing I'm the Egyptian God," said Fairbanks gesturing to himself.

"Seriously?" said Hiccup shaking his head. "I thought Snotlout had a big ego. Face the facts you just couldn't admit that someone was better than you."

"Oh yeah!" Fairbanks glared. "We'll see about that."

Hiccup looked at the injured Ra. "Sorry about this, Ra. But don't worry I'll make sure you come back. Dawn, attack the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

A spear of light then appeared in Dawn's hand and she tossed it straight at the jewel on Ra's forehead. He then vanished from the field.

Fairbanks: 5800

Hiccup: 1450

"And next direct attack from Toothless!"

Toothless then fired a plasma blast straight at Fairbanks and he winced in pain.

Fairbanks: 3300

Hiccup: 1450

"It's over Fairbanks," said Hiccup.

"Not yet," said Fairbanks firmly. He then looked to the Monster Reborn card in his hand. ' _I have Monster Reborn in my hand. Now I can resurrect Ra_.'

"My turn isn't quite over yet, because now I send my Dragon Knight Darkvarg to activate his special ability," said Hiccup as he sent the only con his hand to the Graveyard.

Suddenly appearing above him was a Dragon Knight that resembled Smidvarg only a lot more cheerful looking.

"Thanks to his special ability I can now activate the spell or trap card from my Graveyard right away." A card then exited from his Graveyard and he held it out. "And the card I'm choosing is Monster Reborn!"

"How did that get in your Graveyard?" Fairbanks stared. He then remembered during the very start of the duel Hiccup had discarded two cards from his Graceful Charity. "Why would you sensitive powerful card to the Graveyard so early on?"

"Because I had a feeling you would sacrifice Ra to save yourself," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "And it would seem as if I was right. Now to the effect of Monster Reborn I can bring back one monster from the Graveyard and I think you know which one I'm going to choose."

"I'm ruined," said Fairbanks.

"It serves you right," said Hiccup. "Now Winged Dragon of Ra return to the field!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra then appeared behind Hiccup and it looked down at Fairbanks angrily.

"You fool!" Fairbanks yelled. "You can't control the God card you don't have Mound of the Bound Creator!"

"I don't to put chains on my monsters to fight with them," said Hiccup. "I would use my life points to 1 point and I'll give the rest to Ra!" Hiccup then looked at his monsters. "Toothless. Dawn. Let's go!"

The two of them nodded.

"I sacrifice Toothless and Dawn and give their power to Ra!"

Toothless and Dawn then vanished from the field.

Fairbanks: 3300

Hiccup: 1

Ra roared as he felt power entering into his body. (ATK: ?-4449/ DEF: ?-4549)

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack… Blaze Cannon!" Hiccup commanded

Ra opened his mouth and fired a powerful burst of flames at Fairbanks wiping out the remainders of his life points.

Fairbanks: 0

Hiccup: 1 (Winner!)

"You did it!" Fishlegs cheered.

Fairbanks fell to his knees and his medals that he had acquired fell to the ground and then the hologram is faded.

Hiccup looked at Ra. ' _It was an honour meeting you Ra_.'

Ra looked down at Hiccup as if saying 'Thank you' and then vanished.

"You're welcome," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were with Stoick as they watched Pegasus's helicopter leave the island. Sitting next to Pegasus was Fairbanks and he was a completely new man now.

* * *

After the duel Pegasus had walked up to Fairbanks.

"A great loss can make you humble and humility is an excellent quality," said Pegasus rubbing his right eye that was hidden behind his bangs. "Believe me, I've been there to and what doesn't destroy you only makes us stronger."

Fairbanks stared at him. "You mean…"

"Yes," said Pegasus placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to next you card."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hiccup was looking at his new Dragon's Edge field spell card. ' _I can't believe I actually battled against an Egyptian God, but if I didn't have Mum's field spell card could I still have won? Guess I'll never know._ '

"You are right, son?" Stoick asked.

"I was just thinking about Mum," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded. "I miss her to, son. But I believe that she would be very proud of you."

* * *

Dragon Knight Darkvarg

ATK: 900/ DEF: 500

Level three

DARK

Warrior/ effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate the spell or trap card from your Graveyard. You can activate this effect even during the Battle Phase.

Dragon's Edge

Field Spell Card

All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by trap(s) cards. Once per turn you can summon any Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard to your side of the field.

Card image: Dragon's Edge


	35. The Art of the Duel

Up in the mountains a man was putting on make-up and was dressing in an old Japanese Kabuki costume.

"From the stages of London to theatres of Broadway, I've dazzled audiences everywhere. Nobody throws down like him rates the Duellist's Times. He is magnetic, the brightest star in a Pro Circuit cheers the GX post and now I'm here. Duel Academy! Asger is here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still searching for opponents.

"We been looking for an opponent for two hours now," said Hiccup.

"Well no doubt the professionals are actually on the island now," said Ragnar.

Wartihog turned and looked at Fishlegs, who was struggling up the path. "Hustle, son."

"I'm coming," said Fishlegs moaned. "Not everyone runs fifteen miles every morning on the crack of dawn. Ever hear of resting!"

"I have to admit that I doubt we'll find opponents of this mountain," said Ragnar.

"He's right," said Fishlegs.

"Actually there is someone, Fishlegs," said Hiccup raising his duel disk. "In fact looking at them right now as we speak."

Fishlegs eyes widened in fear. "Who? Me?"

"That's the perfect jacket for you soldier," Wartihog laughed. "Because you're as yellow as they come."

"How do we make it interesting and make it a tag team duel," said Ragnar.

"But I'm too scared," Wartihog quivered.

Suddenly cherry blossoms fell down on top of them.

"Cherry blossoms?" Hiccup blinked.

"What's going on?" Ragnar frowned.

"My grand entrance of course," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw a man standing on the cliff above them who was dressed up for a Japanese Kabuki. "All right, five minutes to showtime and playing a part of my next victim is you."

"Anyone who knows who that guy is?" Hiccup asked.

"That's a negative," said Wartihog.

"I'm sure I would have recognised him in that getup," said Ragnar.

"Get with the program his name is Asger the Dazzling," said Fishlegs. "He's a Pro."

"Oh!" said the three of them.

"I'm a household name," said Asger. "What rock have you three been living under?"

"I've been living in Slifer Red," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Show some respect," Asger glared. "You're in the presence of a living legend. A duelling artiste if you will. In fact I'm the only Broadway actor turned duellist in the world!"

"Isn't that nice," said Wartihog.

"Well, is definitely unique," said Fishlegs.

"That's one way to describe him," said Ragnar.

"I really don't care what he looks like, but I'm the only one among us who has difficulty of finding opponent," said Hiccup looking up at him. "So if you don't mind our take on."

"Sure, go ahead," said Ragnar.

Asger looked down at Hiccup. "You. In the red costume. What your stage name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

"Very well, Hiccup," Asger nodded. "You will have the honour of battering me."

"It's a deal," said Hiccup.

* * *

Soon the two of them were on top of the cliff facing one another.

"You ready, Asger?" Hiccup asked.

"A master of the performing arts is always ready," said Asger.

"Hiccup can beat this guy, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I hate to see him lose to a clown," said Wartihog.

"Don't worry he's got this in the bag," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"He's right, if you spend all your time worrying about the end you miss all the fun," said Hiccup inserting his deck in his duel disk. "You know me, I duel to improve and have a blast. Not to win."

"You duel to have a good time," said Asger distastefully.

Hiccup nodded. "That's right."

"But duelling is about art not about fun. Just wait until I take the stage for the performance of a lifetime."

"Then bring it on," said Hiccup as the activated their duel disks.

Rang on the others and notice that they weren't alone. Spitelout and Midlew were on a small hillock having a picnic.

"Is that Spitelout and Midlew?" Fishlegs blinked.

Wartihog rolled his eyes. "Who else would be picnicking on a battlefield?"

"Or hoping to see that Hiccup losing a duel," Ragnar added.

"Nobody's gonna believe this," said Mildew holding his PDA.

"Front row seats to Asger show, I've been a fan of his for years," said Spitelout.

"So have I," said Mildew. "We've got to get his picture."

"For our blog," Spitelout nodded.

"Take your seats everyone," said Asger as he and Hiccup picked up five cards.

Asger: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"The curtain is just about to rise," said Asger as he drew. "My dear friends, William Shakespeare once said 'All the world is a stage'." His field spell card slot then opened and inserted the card. "Now let me introduce you to my world. Kabuki Stage—Big Bridge!"

Suddenly the entire area was covered in smoke and Hiccup found himself on a stage that the Japanese used to have. Behind Asger a revolving curtain revealed an image of a bridge.

"Nice special effects," said Hiccup. "So what does it do?"

Asger laughed. "What does it do? It's the set, it establishes the first scene. Exterior. Wooden bridge on a summers mourn."

"What a show," said Spitelout. "Bravo!"

"Isn't he so inspiring," said Mildew. "I should go back to acting."

"Just what we need Asger's fan club," Wartihog muttered.

"Just ignore them," said Fishlegs. "I mean please, who would buy tickets to see this hack?"

"Them for a start," Ragnar pointed out.

"And now entering the scene from stage right. The one. The only. Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty."

Appearing on the field was a Japanese woman dressed in something one would scene feudal Japan. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"And end seen," said Hiccup.

"Not bad, but I always preferred the theatre in mediaeval Europe," said Hiccup as he drew. "So how about a big round of applause for knight in shining armour or should I make that blazing armour, because I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode."

Then appearing in a burst of flames was Hiccup muscular knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And now I'll have him attack with blazing mace and whenever he attacks a monster he gains 400 extra attack points," said Hiccup.

Hookfang raised his blazing mace and charge straight towards Yoshitsune. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"There's a plot twist your Knight has over 1000 points so my Goblin switches to defence mode," said Asger.

Yoshitsune then took on a defensive position.

"Like it matters Hookfang still stronger so it's curtains for her," said Hiccup.

"Not exactly," said Asger. "Whenever she's in defence mode my Goblin get immunity for turn so it looks like she'll enter into two after all."

Hookfang slammed his mace down onto Yoshitsune. However, at the last second she jumped out of the way and spun over his head."

"Nice move," said Hiccup.

"That's nothing," said Asger. "Since the stage where on belongs to me I run the show! And with that job comes a few major perks. Like the power to introduce a new character. Enter Armed Samurai—Ben Kei!"

The floor opened up an emerging onto the field was a samurai with several arrow stuck to his person. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 800)

"And with a new leading man on the stage the plot is about to thicken."

Hiccup frowned. "He played a card that weaker than mine. What's he planning?"

"Places everyone, show time," said Asger as he drew. "Switching Goblin to attack mode."

Yoshitsune then stood up.

"Next I activate the spell card Monk Halberd and added to my Ben Kei!"

Suddenly Ben Kei was holding a new spear in his hand. (ATK: 500-1000)

"Now it's time for some role reversal, because I activate Dramatic Pose!"

"And what does that do?" Hiccup asked.

"Simply put, it takes 500 points away from Dragon Knight and instantly hands them over to my Samurai and Goblin."

Suddenly all the monsters on the field began to glow, but Hookfang glowed red while Asger's monsters glowed white. (ATK: 1600-1100), (ATK: 1000-1500), (ATK: 800-1300)

"Ben Kei attack is Hookfang!" Asger commanded.

Ben Kei jumped into the air and slammed his spear right across Hookfang's chest.

Asger: 4000

Hiccup: 3600

"The sound of the theatre is empty," said Asger.

"Well, not for long, because I'm using the effect of your Big Bridge to summon Touch!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the young sharp clawed at knight. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"Well done for using the stage, but am afraid I'm not done," said Asger. "My Ben Kai is not done. Thanks to his ability he is back by popular demand and is having a repeat performance."

Ben Kai then attacked again.

"Why attack when both our monsters have the same power? They'll both be destroyed," said Hiccup.

"You'd think that wouldn't you."

Touch raises clause and struck at Ben Kai, but he uses spear to block and struck Touch destroying him.

"Hang on, your Samurai came without a scratch," Hiccup stared.

"You remember my Monk Halberd spell card, don't you?" Asger smiled. "Well it shields him from harm."

Hiccup then watched as Ben Kai's spear shattered. (ATK: 1500-1000)

"And there's more, my spell card has another quick and its repertoire, it takes 500 points from you."

Hiccup looked up in time to see the blade striking him and winced in pain.

Asger: 4000

Hiccup: 3100

Asger smiled. "You see, just when you think I'm done somehow I find a way to out stage myself."

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Spitelout and Midlew yelled.

"You are just too kind," said Asger bowing. "Beauty you're on! Attack him directly!"

Yoshitune drew her sword and jump towards Hiccup.

"Watch out!" Ragnar and the others yelled.

Yoshitune then slammed her sword right onto Hiccup.

Asger: 4000

Hiccup: 1800

"Bravo, best show I've seen all year," said Mildew.

"Yes, I can watch this for hours," said Spitelout.

"For once I agree with you. I'm glued to my seat."

"Hiccup, you want to know why they love me?" Asger asked.

"No, not really," said Hiccup.

"Because to me duelling is about beauty and grace. Allow me to demonstrate," said Asger as he discarded his Big Bridge. "I shall dismantle my stage and establish a new scene. The time is mid-afternoon, the place is Kabuki Stage—Cherry Blossom Mountain!"

Suddenly the scene changed and in its place was the picture of a large cherry blossom.

"I hope I have much better luck in this scene," said Hiccup.

"Ladies and gent! I recommend that you stay in your seats! This is a number you won't want to miss!" Asger announced dramatically. "It starred a young girl, you know her from such classics as Duellist on the Roof and Deck Side Story. I'm proud to introduce Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer!"

Then appearing on the field was yet another woman dressed in a garden that came from feudal Japan. The only difference was this one was red and white. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 600)

"Now I'll activate this! The spell card New Year Drum!" he said holding out the only card left in his hand.

Shizuka then began to glow as Asger equipped the card to her.

"Would you think that spell card does?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I'm not a fan of the show," said Wartihog.

"I think Hiccup agrees with you," Ragnar nodded.

"And as the scene comes to a close I'll remind you that the effects of Dramatic Pose has also ceased," said Asger.

Both his Goblin and Samurai then lost the attack points they had gained thanks to the spell card. (ATK: 1300-800), (ATK: 1000-500)

"You know I can't think of a more pleasant way to spend an afternoon," said Mildew.

"Here's a fine theatre," said Spitelout holding out his mug and tapped it against Mildew's. "And Hiccup's demise."

"I'm sure glad that this act is over," said Wartihog. "Now Hiccup can take control."

"Yeah, I guess," said Fishlegs. "But do you think he has a plan? I mean look at him, he seems kinda of helpless out there."

"You know, Hiccup, he always thinks on his feet," said Ragnar.

"Some things on my mind," said Hiccup looking at Asger.

"What?" said Asger impatiently.

"Well, you see. I get why your fans think you're the best, you put on a great show."

"Thank you," said Asger.

"But what's the point?" Hiccup asked.

"Kick that slacker off the theatre!" Mildew roared.

"Yes, doesn't he know who he is speaking to?" said Spitelout angrily.

"Here's the thing, duelling is supposed to be fun," said Hiccup.

Asger looked furious, but calmed himself down. "That's where we differ. I duel to satisfy my audience, you duel only for yourself."

"That's not quite true," said Hiccup. "I duel to show people that it's okay to have fun and not to take things so seriously."

"Fine," said Asger dismissively. "Do it your way."

"Oh, I will. So you better watch out. It's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at his hand which contained Dragon Knight Blech, Skull, Darkvarg and De-Fusion in the card he just drew was Polymerization."

"I'll start off by summoning my Dragon Knight Belch in attack mode," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's mischievous-looking knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And due to his special ability I'm able to add Dragon Knight Barf into my hand," said Hiccup looking for his deck and pulled out Barf. "Next I'll play Polymerization and use the two of them together in order to form…"

Barf then appeared right next to Belch and the two of them fuse together into a vortex.

"Dragon Knight Twin Swordsman!"

Then emerging from the vortex was Hiccup's twin bladed knight holding his to blaze firmly in hand. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Now Twin Swordsman attack!"

Suddenly discover that the field was entirely covered by cherry blossoms making it impossible for him to see which monster he was attacking.

"What's going on?" Hiccup demanded.

Asger la from behind the cherry blossoms. "It's my field spell, Cherry Blossom Mountain! This is the car that made me famous. That's right folks, it's my signature move! First I block the opponents attack and then I redirect it to a new target."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Twin swordsman then came charging in through the Cherry Blossoms.

"Your target will be the lovely Shizuka," said Asger as his monster peered through the storm of cherry blossoms.

He then chuckled. "Oh, and by the by there's an interesting fact about Shizuka you may want to know."

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, gee I wonder what it is? Could it be a special effect?"

"Precisely! When Shizuka is the target of an attack I get a little bonus 600 points!"

Asger then began to glowgold as his points increased.

Asger: 4600

Hiccup: 1800

"And next New Year Drum effect activates! So I can summon my Battle Claw Fox and make it the target of your attack!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a silver haired woman also wearing clothing from feudal Japan. Her nails were long and claw like as if they could tear through any armour. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200)

"Big mistake, Asger. She only has 800 attack points which means Twin Swordsman will be a slice of the pieces," said Hiccup. "Twin Swordsman, attack!"

Twin Swordsman then struck Claw Fox with the sword in his right hand destroying her instantly.

Asger: 3000

Hiccup: 1800

"You like that?" Hiccup smirked.

"We do!" Fishlegs cheered.

"And so do I," said Asger. "Because for any monster that attacked my Claw Fox when it gets destroyed. So, your Twin Swordsman leaves the stage."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

The spirit of Claw Fox appeared behind Twin Swordsman.

"What a waste," said Spitleout. "He knew he would destroy Twin Swordsman all along. Isn't he just a brilliant actor?"

"That was such a moving performance," said Mildew.

"Give me a break," said Ragnar rolling his eyes. "You're the real star, Hiccup!"

"Fortunately my Twin Swordsman is about to have encore, because he is able to attack twice in one turn," said Hiccup. Twin Swordsman then charged towards Asger again and his vision was blocked by cherry blossoms. "So who will he be facing?"

"That would be the lovely Yoshitsune," said Asger as his monster came into view. "And as you may recall she'll switch or defence mode and gains immunity."

Yoshitsune switched into a defensive position and pulled out her blade just in time to block Twin Swordsman's sword in his left hand.

"Now it's Showtime, and I'll activate this," said Hiccup reaching for card in his hand. "It's called De-Fusion added separate my Twin Swordsman back into Barf and Belch."

Twin Swordsman then glowed brightly and soon he split into Barf and Belch. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)x2

"Now Barf attack!" Hiccup commanded. Barf then rushed towards Asger and instantly cherry blossoms blocked his view. "So who is his target going to be?"

"Shizuka," said Asger is his monster peered from the cherry blossoms. "You know what that means thanks to her effect I get 600 life points."

Asger: 3600

Hiccup: 1800

"And next my "New Year Drum kicks in so Battle Claw Fox returns to the stage and becomes your new target."

Barf then tossed his spear right at Claw Fox destroying her instantly.

Asger: 3200

Hiccup: 1800

"Sorry, but whoever attacks Claw Fox must leave the theatre company," said Asger.

Behind Barf the spirit of Claw Fox appeared.

"Later, Barf," said Hiccup.

Barf merely shrugged.

Hiccup then looked back at Asger. "All right, I play Belch."

Belch then charge into the cherry blossoms.

"He'll face Ben Kai," said Asger as his samurai appeared from the cherry blossoms.

Ben Kai tried to strike Belch, but he jumped out of the way and plunged his spear right into his chest destroying him.

Asger: 2500

Hiccup: 1800

"With that I'll end my turn," said Hiccup.

"Barf, exit stage left," said Asger.

Barf then turned to the thousands of pixels and was destroyed.

"Having fun yet or not?" said Asger as he drew. He then held out the card he drew to be a spell card. "I activate Pot of Greed so I draw two cards."

Asger then drew two extra cards and smiled. "My friends, we have come to the point in our production when assessing changes once again."

"Not this again," said Ragnar.

"Oh, come on," Fishlegs groaned. "This is never a good thing."

"Hang in there, soldier!" Wartihog yelled.

"So join me for it's time to leave our Cherry Blossom and begin a new scene," said Asger as he looked through his deck. "I give you The Rough Seas!"

Suddenly the scene change behind him once again to a wooden ship that was sailing across rough seas.

"And this stage has a special effect, not only is this backdrop beautiful to look at, but each turn lets me add a new character to my hand. And so I call forth Genghis Ghan—The Emperor Dragon!" He then turned to his two monsters and began to vanish one by one. "Ladies, your time is up. This next act or won't share the stage now please welcome Genghis Ghan!"

Suddenly emerging behind him was a large golden dragon that one would recognise in Japanese mythology. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300)

"Well, I'll be," said Wartihog breathed. "Talk about a showstopper."

"We're just fortunate that Hiccup as another life points withstand it," said Ragnar.

Genghis Ghan opened his mouth and that when they saw a cannon inside it.

"This is Belch's last seen so take a bow," said Asger.

Genghis Ghan then fired his cannon and obliterated Belch instantly.

Asger: 2500

Hiccup: 200

"That should do for now," said Asger as he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "So, recite your final lines. It almost time for my grand finale! Have you accepted my theory on the art of duelling?"

"I just think that your theory of duelling is flawed," said Hiccup.

"The nerve," Mildew glared.

"You're running the show, slacker!" Spitelout roared.

"Hey," said Fishlegs.

"No heckling," said Wartihog.

"Let the man finish," said Ragnar.

"So, what gives you all this confidence?" Asger asked.

"For starters you have everything planned out the moment you place your first card on the field," said Hiccup. "But me prefer little plot twist. I prefer to have a few surprises in store for my opponents to throw them off balance which makes things a lot more fun."

Asger chuckled. "I see, you're spontaneous. I'm charmed. That attitude is fine for an amateur…"

"But?" Hiccup added.

"When you're a famous Pro like me you must entertain the fans," said Asger.

"Well then, on with the show. My move," said Hiccup as he drew.

"This could be Hiccup's last chance," said Fishlegs.

"He always pulled through in the end," said Warithog.

"With a move that surprises everyone," said Ragnar.

"First I activate the effect of your field spell," said Hiccup as he began looking for his deck. "Now I'm allowed to add a level five or above monster from my deck to my hand. And the card I chooses my Dragon Knight Toothless."

He then took Toothless out of his deck and placed it back in his duel disk. "Now I'll play a card that you might remember, it's Polymerization. So I fuse together my Dragon Knights Toothless and Skull together in order to form…"

Toothless and Skull soon appeared on the field and end it into a vortex.

"Dragon Knight King!"

Then emerging from the vortex was a warrior in bright shining Dragon Knight armour with a sword and shield in each hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"And I'm not done yet, because for every dragon in the graveyard he gains 300 extra attack points," said Hiccup.

Then the spirit of all Hiccup's Dragon Knights appeared behind Dragon Knight King. (ATK: 2500-4300)

"Well done," said Asger. "That's impressive for an amateur."

"Like that? Watch this… I'm going to put an end to this show," said Hiccup. "Ready? Dragon Knight King attack!"

Dragon Knight King then charge straight towards Genghis Ghan.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm running the show," said Asger as he pressed the button on his duel disk. "Got that? And I decide how it ends so now I activate my facedown card Thousand Strings!"

The trap card revealed itself and suddenly string shot out of it wrapping themselves around both Dragon Knight King and Genghis Ghan.

Asger laughed. "Behold, the unforeseen spectacle or Thousand Strings. Your attack has been stopped and all monsters are now powerless."

Hiccup watched as both he and Asger monsters power were reduced considerably. (ATK: 4300-0), (ATK: 2800-0)

"Wiping out everyone's attack points," said Hiccup. "Creative, but not a wise move."

Asger chuckled.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna close the curtain on the show," said Hiccup.

"But you can't," Asger stared.

"By discarding my Dragon Knight Darkvarg I can activate the spell trap card from either Graveyard," said Hiccup as he revealed the only card in his hand and then sent to the Graveyard. "The card I'm choosing is my De-Fusion! And you know what that means it means my Dragon Knight King defuses."

Dragon Knight King then became much brighter and seconds later he was diffused into Toothless and Skull. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200), (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Oh no!" Asger cried.

"And now the grand finale folks," said Hiccup. "Toothless, attack!"

Toothless then flew into the air and charged at Asger's now weakened dragon. He then blasted it with a plasma blast causing a massive explosion that destroyed Asger's stage.

Asger: 0

Hiccup: 200 (Winner!)

Asger was and richly blown off his feet.

"He did it!" Fishlegs cried.

"Take a bow, Captain," said Wartihog.

"Guess you're the new style this performance," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew then got up looking very disappointed as they pack their things up.

"Tragedies are so depressing," said Mildew.

"Yes and the worst part there was no victory dance number," said Spitleout.

"A victory dance?" Wartihog blinked. "I wish we could have seen that."

"Me too," Fishlegs nodded. "You think he would do it for us."

"I see no harm in asking," said Ragnar.

Hiccup helped Asger up. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I have to admit that I was wrong about you," Asger admitted. "You understand the art of duelling better than I do." He then held out his medal. "So here you deserve this and you can make a great Pro someday. I mean it."

"You are fine opponent," said Hiccup as he took the medal. "And if you want a rematch let me know."

"Asger," said Fishlegs as he and the others approached them.

Asger looked up at them.

"Would you mind showing us your victory dance?" Wartihog asked.

"Is what?" Hiccup blinked.

"Of course," said Asger.

"Awesome!" they cheered.

Seconds later they were sitting on the ground and Asger was doing the craziest as they had ever seen.

While he didn't understand it they had to admit that it was certainly fun to watch and they began to cheer loudly.


	36. Blinded by the Light Part 1

It was a foggy morning and Snotlout was outside the campus and in front of him was a black haired man in a suit.

"You got a lot of guts taking on a guy like me," he said.

Snotlout snorted. "I was going to say the same thing, because if you think I'm just another inexperienced student guess again."

The man laughed. "Do you want to talk about experience, kid get a load of these!" he yelled opening his jacket showing dozens of GX medals.

"So you won a few duels I've won more," said Snotlout opening his jacket showing that he had twice as many medals.

The man stared. "You must have one those from challenging third rate losers."

"You got a point there, guess that explains why challenged you," said Snotlout activating his duel disk.

"Funny kid," said the man activating his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

* * *

A bit later that morning, Hiccup emerged from his room and stretching his muscles.

"All right, what a great morning for a duel," he said and he looked down at his deck. "Now who do play?"

"How can you be so calm?" said Fishlegs' voice.

Hiccup looked around for the source of the voice and he blinked when he saw a garbage can making its way towards him.

Hiccup lifted the lid and saw Fishlegs. "Fishlegs?"

"Not so loud or else they're going to find me," he quivered.

"Why in the name of Thor are you in a garbage can?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hiding."

"But why?"

"Because, in case you've forgotten, the rules state you have to accept one challenge a day. Do you know what that means? I'll tell you, if I could approach by some top ranking duellist or even a mediocre one, let's face it even if he stinks, its bye bye Fishlegs."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You can't just hide."

"Oh yeah, watch me!"

"This tournament is supposed to be fun."

"You think flanking at a school is fun? The medals you get determine your grade that's why everyone's out to get me, Hiccup."

"Really?"

"Just look they're all out there in the words just waiting for someone like me to come by."

Hiccup looked into the woods, but saw nothing. Fishlegs was a great friend, but sometimes his paranoia did get the better of him.

"Well, good luck. My home is this garbage can until someone lamer than me walks by," said Fishlegs firmly.

"You do realise that all the weaker participants have now been kicked out of the tournament," Hiccup reminded.

"Morning soldier," said Wartihog as he and Ragnar came up the lane.

"Bye," said Fishlegs hiding back into the garbage can.

Ragnar and Wartihog soon approached him.

"What are you doing standing around here when there's a tournament to win?" Wartihog asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to win," said Ragnar.

"I was just—uh," said Hiccup looking down at the trashcan next to him. "Taking out the trash."

"We've got more important things to do than discard refuse," said Wartihog.

"Yeah, like watch Snotlout taking on a Pro Duellist," said Ragnar.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "You're right, the trash can wait."

* * *

They quickly ran over towards the campus and found Eret already standing there. He indeed saw that Snotlout was duelling against someone.

"I see Snotlout really is taking on a Pro," said Hiccup.

"That's right and this guy is one of the best," said Eret looking at them. "In fact he almost beat me once."

"It he losing?"

"No. That's the crazy part… Snotlout is beating this guy," said Eret.

Hiccup looked at the duelling field and saw that Eret was right. Snotlout still had full life points while his opponent only had 2600 and Snotlout had a monster on his field that he didn't recognise.

"But not for long," said the Pro as he drew. "I summon Marshmallon in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a creature with a gooey look to it. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 500)

"He should play that card facedown," Ragnar frowned. "Because if Marshmallon is attacked while face down the opponent loses 1000 life points."

"And he hasn't played any cards face down either," said Hiccup.

"No wonder he's losing, what Pro brings a pink gumdrop into battle," Wartihog stared.

"Hey kid, your good luck streak has ended," said the Pro.

"Good luck, huh? Watch this," said Snotlout as he drew. "I summon White Knight Lancer!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a warrior in white armour with a shield strapped to his right hand and a double lands on his left. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 0)

"White Knight what?" Hiccup stared.

"He's never use these cards before," said Ragnar.

"Must've got them from Wrinkly," said Wartihog.

"And next I play a spell card Infernal Gauntlet!" said Snotlout placing the spell card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now I tribute my Swordsman allowing White Knight to attack twice in a row. You still think this is about luck?"

Suddenly the handle on Lancer's double lance changes were demonic form and the Pro just stood there in silence.

"I'll take your silence as a no. And guess what there's more, whenever my Swordsman is in the Graveyard his special ability activates now all monsters with White Knight in their name gain 300 points."

Lancer then began to glow purple. (ATK: 1500-1800)

"And you know what's gonna happen next. White Knight Lancer attack is Marshmallon!"

Lancer jumped into the air.

"That makes no sense," said the Pro. "My monster can't be destroyed."

"Who needs to destroy it? Whenever Lancer attacks the difference between his attack points and your master defence points comes out of your life points."

"There does!" the Pro stared.

Lancer then slammed his lance right on top of Marshmallon, but the shockwave struck the Pro.

Pro: 1300

Snotlout: 4000

"There's more he gets to attack twice remember!" Snotlout yelled.

Lancer then struck Marshmallon again and like before the Pro got struck by the shockwave.

Pro: 0

Snotlout: 4000 (Winner!)

He then toppled over right and landed in front of Hiccup and the others.

"He won, Snotlout took out a Pro," Wartihog stared.

"And without losing a life point," Ragnar added.

"With Wrinkly's cards, no one can beat Snotlout now," said Eret.

Snotlout then approached them and looked at them. "Well? Who's next?" He then looked at Hiccup. "How about you? I've been looking for a rematch since last year, Hiccup and now you're all mine."

"Me?" Hiccup stared.

"Yes. You. Were you on another planet?"

"Actually I was in another dimension," Hiccup corrected.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Snotlout muttered.

Hiccup shrugged. "No, but if you're going to insult me I shall do it correctly."

"Well, I want to face you in a duel. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong right here right now?"

"Simple, you would lose. I want to challenge, that way I know for sure I'm the best. So work on your deck tonight and then maybe you'll last more than a couple of rounds."

"That's all he's going to need," said Wartihog narrowing his eyes.

"It's not like beating you has ever been a challenge," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"At least you got some good cheerleaders," said Snotlout shoving past them. "See you tomorrow."

"Hang on, your decks completely different," said Hiccup. "What happened to your Ojama cards?"

"Those freaks? They're gone now."

"But they were some of your best cards," Hiccup stared. "I mean they might have annoyed you to no end, but that never stopped you from playing them."

"Easily," Snotlout huffed.

"You can't desert troops," said Wartihog.

"Especially since they were monster spirits," Ragnar added.

"Those little guys have been with you in your debt for over a year now," Hiccup reminded. "Don't you remember the good times you had?"

"The only good time was when I ditched them for good," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "Who needs those freaks yapping in there ear? Let them go ruin someone else's life."

Snotlout then turned his back on them and walked away.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"Just at the guy go," said Eret. "Come on, let's see who else is duelling around here."

"Shouldn't you be duelling someone?" Hiccup asked.

"What can I say, everyone's avoiding me," said Eret. He then held out his hand with a cluster of medals in it. "Except for these guys."

"Wow, that's heavy metal," Wartihog stared.

Eret shrugged. "I guess I've done all right, but these away my pockets so you can have them."

Then to Wartihog's surprise Eret handed him all the medals.

"Thanks, but these yours."

"All I need is one." He then held out a medal. "Of course, if you want that you'll have to challenge me."

Wartihog quickly backed away.

"I didn't think so," said Eret walking off. "Later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout was in the White Dorm in his room looking up at the ceiling.

' _Who needs those lame Ojamas. All those stooges did was get in my way_ ,' he said to himself. ' _So why does part of me miss them? Oh, snap out of it Snotlout. I should be happy I'm in the Society of Light. But why can't I remember joining?_ '

He then saw cockroach looking down at him. ' _You've got it easy. All you have to do is cheer until someone squashes you._ '

He then heard someone knocking at his door and it open to reveal Speedfist, who apparently had died his hair white now.

"Hello," said Speedfist.

The cockroach then flew out of the window and Snotlout got up.

"Snotlout, it's time for the meeting," said Speedfist.

The two of them then walked down the corridor towards the meeting of all the Society's members.

"What with the hair anyway?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, you like it?" Speedfist smiled. "I bleached it to show my loyalties to the Society."

"Dork," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, now Wrinkly will notice me and besides I think it makes me look more distinguished. Wouldn't you agree?" said Wrinkly holding his head high. They soon came to a stop. "Wait, I can do yours and you and I can be bleach brothers?"

"Yeah, as if," said Snotlout running a hand through his hair. "I like my hair. Plus that stuff will bleach your brain."

"Fine Snotlout. A simple no would have sufficed," said Speedfist.

* * *

Soon they were in the main hall and looking down at them were three White Obelisks in their third year.

"Brothers and sisters, welcome to the Society of Light," said the leader of the three. "I'm pleased to see so many of you here today. It warms my heart. Master Wrinkly is resting, but he adores and admires every last one of you! Now I want you to concentrate for me, I want you to feel the Light!"

Snotlout looked up at the bright chandelier. ' _Bah, bah, bah. All I feel is sick to my stomach, I've heard all this junk before. Why can't I stop listening? Because it's the truth that's why.'_

Snotlout shook his head. ' _What am I saying? Wrinkly must've messed with my head._ ' Snotlout shook his head again. ' _No he didn't! Wrinkly is a genius he taught us that Light is the answer_.'

The White Obelisk was still preaching. "For with Light the world is ours to command!"

All hail the Society of Light!" the White Obelisks cheered.

"Now when this tournament and spread the light!"

Snotlout just shook his head unsure why those thought came to his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ragnar were searching across the cliff face for the Ojama cards. Wartihog was with them and look to them as if they had gone completely crazy.

"What are you two doing port side, soldiers?" he asked.

"Looking for those Ojama cards," said Hiccup as he reached into a hole in the cliff face.

"If we find them we might be able to bring Snotlout back to his senses," said Ragnar as he looked under rocks.

"With all due respect them little buggers must be half way to Atlanta has by now," said Wartihog.

"I know these Ojamas the less you want them around the more they stick around," said Hiccup.

"I doubt they ever left the island," said Ragnar.

"Hiccup. Ragnar. We got to get you to a hobby," said Wartihog shaking his head.

Deep within a cavern, the five Ojamas were all alone and at the mercy of three crabs, who had their claws on the cards.

"Someone!" Yellow yelled.

"Anyone!" Black yelled.

"Help us!" the five of them begged.

* * *

It was later night and Hiccup was looking for his deck. Both Ragnar and Warithog were in their bed sleeping.

' _All right, Snotlout. It's been a year since we duelled, but I'm ready_ ,' he said to himself.

Pharaoh then yawned in a ball of light exited from his mouth.

"Yes!" cried the voice of Banner. "Free at last!"

Hiccup turned and saw the spirit of his former history teacher floating above him.

"Hiccup," said Banner. "It's me."

"Professor Banner?" Hiccup stared. "Are you in the?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wait, did you turn to dust?"

"My body was destroyed," Banner admitted. "But my spirit survived and I was actually looking forward to resting in peace. But Pharaoh had other ideas. That's the last time I skipped his breakfast I'll tell you that."

Hiccup thought that it would be rude to point out that Banner wouldn't be able to do that. "Uh, so what new?"

"Oh, you know this and that. But we can catch up later, right now I need you."

* * *

Banner soon led Hiccup into the forest and had yet to dive always where they were headed.

"Is this all strange to anyone beside me?" Hiccup asked.

"Just follow me," said Banner.

"Whatever you say."

They soon reached the well and Hiccup recognised immediately at the place where he and Snotlout found those we cards we could duel against his brothers.

"The old well," Hiccup stared. "This is the burial place of forgotten cards."

"Yes, now listen closely," said Banner.

Within the well the Ojama were at the mercy of three crabs that had their claws firmly clamped on the cards.

"Please don't hurt us," Green begged.

"We'll give you anything you desire," said Blue.

"Just don't eat us," Red begged.

"For the last time were not shrimps," said Black.

"This is bad, I think I wet me undies," said Yellow.

Suddenly someone grasped the top of his card and a bright light shone down on him. He looked up and saw the silhouette of a figure looking down at him.

"It's a giant! Please only me! Eat my four friends!" Yellow cried.

"So you're down here, I thought I'd never find you," said the giant.

Yellow recognised the voice. "Hey, wait a sec…" The light that was Banner lowered to reveal Hiccup's face. "You're Hiccup Haddock!"

"You know these creatures?" Banner asked.

"No them? They used to be Snotlout's best cards," said Hiccup.

"I don't know what's worse, living down here or living with Snotlout."

"You've got help us! We're scared of the dark!" Yellow begged.

"Not to mention vicious card eating crabs," said Green.

"Come on, we're not getting any younger!" Black yelled.

"We can't stand this place any longer!" said Blue.

"We want out of here!" Red cried.

"Relax guys," said Hiccup.

"Easy for you to say," Yellow huffed.

"Don't worry are coming with me," Hiccup assured.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Banner floated back up to Pharaoh, who turned his head to look at him.

"After seeing that place, I realise that living inside a cat isn't so bad," said Banner.

Pharaoh then yawned and Banner entered back inside of him.

Hiccup meanwhile was at his desk looking at the five Ojamas.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You're the best" said Yellow. "Tell me, does this mean you're going to adopt us."

"Actually, I have a better plan. I'm going to reunite you with Snotlout," said Hiccup. "He and I are going to duel tomorrow."

"Thanks for the gesture, Hiccup, but it doesn't matter," said Yellow sadly.

"Yeah, ever since he joined that club Snotlout won't even look at us," said Black.

"He'll probably just throw us away again," said Green.

"No way were going through that again," said Blue.

"Yeah, he's become even bigger job than usual," said Red.

"Hold on," said Hiccup. "I have an idea. What if you guys duelled in my deck tomorrow."

"What?" Yellow stared.

"Maybe if we work together we can bring Snotlout back to normal," said Hiccup.

"You can forget it," said Black. "If Snotlout doesn't want us we don't want him."

"It sounds dangerous," said Green.

"And there's no chance we would succeed," said Blue.

"Better to just cut our losses," said Red.

"Listen to yourselves!" Yellow yelled. "This is our chance to do something with our lives. We'd be courageous like Hiccup's monsters."

"I did always like that dragon armour," said Red.

"We could be real knights," said Blue.

"He's right," Black nodded. "Are we might?"

"Heck no," said Green. "What are we?"

"Ojama Knights!" they cried in unison.

"All right," said Hiccup shaking his head. "But no costumes."

"Ah, man," they moaned.

* * *

Later the next morning, Hiccup was running towards the campers to find Snotlout already waiting for him. Over his shoulder he was holding Snotlout's old black coat.

"What's your problem?" Snotlout snarled. "Did you forget or just chicken out?"

"Actually, I was going for your old stuff and I lost track of time," said Hiccup. He then held out the black coat. "But look what I found. I thought you might want to try it on again. It certainly beats that white coat of yours."

"Put that way," Snotlout snarled." I know what you're trying to do Hiccup and it won't work. I won't go back. The old Snotlout doesn't exist anymore I've seen the Light."

Snotlout then felt slightly uneasy. ' _If that's true then why does partly wonder where that jacket?_ '

Hiccup placed the jacket on one of the pedestals. "If you change your mind I'll leave it right here for you, Snotlout."

"Fine," said Snotlout dismissively. "I'll use it to wipe the mess once I beat you." He then activated his duel disk. "Let's duel."

"Sounds good," said Hiccup pulling out his deck. He then lowered his voice so quiet that Snotlout couldn't hear him. "All right, Ojamas we win this duel and Snotlout goes back to his old self okay. Now let's do this."

"Yeah!" the five of them cheered.

He then inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated his duel disk. "Let's do this."

"You know what to do!" Wartihog yelled.

"You've got this in the bag!" Ragnar called.

"Yeah, trash him," said Fishlegs, who was still hiding in the garbage can.

Snotlout: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Let's get this over with shall we. It shouldn't take long," said Snotlout as he drew. "I'll start off with this White Knight Swordsman!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the white armoured warrior, who held a shield in his right hand and a sword prosthetic in his left. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)

"Not again," said Wartihog.

"He is certainly using an entirely new deck," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"There are faux down a facedown and end my turn," said Snotlout placing the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"As for me," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and held it out. "I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode."

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's muscular Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And that's not all," he said holding out a spell card with the image of a normal human retrieving armour from Grump. "Knight in Training! Firstly this card allows me to do summon monster with less than 1000 total points. Next for every Dragon Knight on the field my new monster gains 300 extra attack points."

Hiccup then began looking through his deck, but he knew which once he wanted. "So I summon, Ojama Yellow!"

Then somersaulting onto the field was none other than Ojama Yellow, but he was wearing dragon-like armour. (ATK: 0-300/ DEF: 1000)

"You're kidding," said Snotlout.

"But Snotlout threw them away," Fishlegs stared.

"And Hiccup found them," said Wartihog.

"Hopefully this will not some sense into Snotlout," said Ragnar.

"Did I tell you guys that costumes were off-limits," said Hiccup.

"But I look so cool," Yellow protested. He then looked at Snotlout. "You like what you see? I bet you won a little of this in your deck."

"Wrong!" Snotlout roared. He then clutched his head. "I think… but I'm just not sure any more."

"No problem, Hookfang knock some sense into with Blazing Mace!" Hiccup commanded. "And don't forget whenever he attacks a monster he gains 400 extra attack points."

Flames then surrounded Hookfang as he raised his mace. (ATK: 1600-2000)

Hookfang then slammed his mage right on top of Swordsman and he was destroyed instantly.

Snotlout: 3200

Hiccup: 4000

"And now Ojama Yellow your turn to refresh his memory!"

"Please forgive me, boss. But this is for your own good," said Yellow as he flew at Snotlout. "Take this!"

He then spun in the air and kicked Snotlout in the chest knocking him over. "Don't hate me, please."

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 4000

Snotlout then fell to the ground.

"Now I'll place this facedown and take a break," said Hiccup placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Hold on!" Snotlout yelled. "I see, you're attacking me with my old cards to mock me. You think this is a joke?"

"No, Snotlout," said Hiccup. "I'm serious, you're not yourself. I'm just trying to bring you back."

"Back from what?" said Snotlout getting to his feet.

"Isn't it obvious," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Back from the Society of Light. They brainwashed you and made you give up everything you believed in."

"What?"

"I know, because it almost happened to me too," said Hiccup. "The day Eret defeated me. My grandfather isn't all he says he is. He prays on our weaknesses and try to control our will."

"I chose to join him," said Snotlout. When the memory flash into his mind. ' _Or did I?'_

He then clutched his head. "No. Stop it! What's going on?" He then shook his head and turned back to Hiccup and drew. "Enough! My move!"

"But Boss!" Yellow cried.

"I play White Knight Lancer!" Snotlout yelled.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the same monster he used to take down the Pro. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 0)

"And you remember my Swordsman don't you? The one you sent to my Graveyard? Well thanks to you all my other White Knights every hundred point bonus."

That same purple glow then surrounded Lancer. (ATK: 1500-1800)

"White Knight Lancer destroy that little freak!" Snotlout commanded.

"Oh, boy," said Yellow nervously.

Lancer then jumped into the air and slammed his lance down upon him.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 2500

Hiccup then press the button on his duel disk. "I activate my Over Limit! Now all I have to do is pay 500 life points and I can bring back any monster with less than 1000 attack points."

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 2000

"So I'll play you know who!"

Yellow then appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"You paid 500 life points for him?" said Snotlout shaking his head in bewilderment. "I wouldn't even pay one point."

"He's kidding right?" Yellow asked.

"Uh, of course," said Hiccup.

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn," said Snotlout placing a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Hey, Snotlout watch this," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Ojama Blue!"

Blue then appeared on the field in a defence position.

"And now I'll have Hookfang attack your Lancer!"

"I don't think so dock," said Snotlout as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Raigeki Break! So by the dicking one card I can destroy a card on the field and I chose Hookfang."

Snotlout then set a second White Knights Swordsman to his Graveyard and a bolt of lightning shot from the card destroying Hookfang.

"And that I sent a second Swordsman to my Graveyard Lancer gains a boost."

Lancer glowed purple as is power increased. (ATK: 1800-2100)

"In that case I end turn," said Hiccup.

"About time," said Snotlout as he drew. "Lancer attack!"

"I'm sure we can talk about this," said Blue.

Lance then slammed his land right on top of Blue.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 900

"Thanks Snotlout, because by destroying Ojama Blue I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand," said Hiccup as he looked through his deck. "And I chose Ojama Green and Black."

"Fine," said Snotlout dismissively. "I summon my White Knight Gardna in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was another White Knight holding a large shield this time. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000)

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Ojama Red in defence mode!"

Red then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his ability I can play up to four Ojama cards from my hand so let me introduce to you some old friends. Ojama Green and Black."

Green and Black then appeared on the field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

"We're ready whenever you are, boss," said Green.

"Hey! Wait!" Snotlout yelled. "How can you call him boss? I'm your boss you twerp!"

"Now that sounding more like the Snotlout I know," said Hiccup. "Face the fact you miss them."

"Miss them? You must be out of your mind."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup. He then looked down at the Ojamas. "This is it, your big chance!"

"You mean it?" the Ojama cried.

"You got it!" said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane! Since I have Ojama Yellow, Green and Black I'm allowed to destroy every car on your side of field. Okay fellas, time to do your thing!"

Yellow, Green and Black then jumped into the air.

"Give me an O!" Yellow cried.

"Give me a J!" Green yelled.

"Give me an ama!" Balck yelled.

"What's that spell? Ojama!" they cried.

Then there butts touched one another and they began to spin madly and surrounded Snotlout's field. Seconds later his monsters and facedown card which instantly destroyed.

The Ojama's then returned to Hiccup.

"So what you think now?" Hiccup asked.

"Please," said Snotlout dismissively. "You misfits are as worthless as you always were. I know sludge with more charisma than you. I'll show you some real cards! And I'll start things off by activating my Sealed Gate! So first I have to remove my Swordsman, Lancer and my Gardna from the game!"

Snotlout then took out his three monsters and placed them in his pocket. "And then I can play the strongest monster on my deck. White Knight Lord!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a majestic looking warrior in white armour. He had a fail in one hand and a small shield and the other. (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000)

"Of course I get a bonus to," Snotlout smirked. "Since my White Knight Swordsman is in the grave my Lord get even stronger."

A blue aura covered White Knight Lord as is power increased. (ATK: 2000-2300)

"So you're through," Snotlout smirked. "Master Wrinkly has given me more power than my old deck ever could. That's what you're trying to turn me against him, isn't it Hiccup? Because you're jealous."

Hiccup and the Ojama just stared at him.

"Snotlout, you're in worse shape than I thought."

* * *

Knight in Training

Equip spell card

Special Summon 1 Monster with 1000 or less ATK and DEF from your Deck, and equip it with this card. It gains 300 ATK for each face-up "Dragon Knight" monster you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Card image: a normal human retrieving armour from Grump.


	37. Blinded by the Light Part 2

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 900

"Snotlout just played his strongest monster," Hiccup groaned. "The worst part is I know nothing about it."

"Now what?" Wartihog frowned.

"He could always hide her trashcan," said Fishlegs.

"You'll find a way, he always does," said Ragnar.

Snotlout smirked. "Hey, dock. You almost happy fooled, you know that? I was almost convinced that I was brainwashed, but now I know why I joined the Society. To cleanse the world with the power of light!"

"He's officially lost it," said the Ojamas.

"How are you going to close the world?" Hiccup glared. "I mean your slop. You want to cleanse something, how about some laundry?"

"Say what?" Snotlout stared.

"You heard me. You want the truth, you used to use your own jacket to wipe up food in the cafeteria." Then pointed to the black jacket on the podium. "And when I brought it here that thing reeked of tuna fish."

"That wasn't me!" Snotlout protested. "That was the old Snotlout. My new jacket is all about loyalty and respect."

"Loyalty and respect?" Ragnar stared. "Sure doesn't sound like Snotlout."

"Don't forget my monster gain 300 attack points thanks to my Swordsman's ability," Snotlout reminded. "Let's see those freaks stopping now."

Yellow looked at Hiccup nervously. "Uh, Hiccup. I just remembered, I have an appointment. Yeah, that's right with my hairdresser."

"Yeah, and my grandmother is sick," said Green.

"Mine to," Black added. "The poor old bag."

"I'm just purely terrified," said Red.

"Come on," Hiccup groaned.

"Sounds like those freaks are wimping out," Snotlout smirked.

"It seems as if you can still hear the Ojamas can't you Snotlout," Hiccup smirked back.

"So what? Maybe I can, you think that changes anything? I'm still in a pummel those peons."

"Well, it's still my turn and I play Ojama Healer!" said Hiccup holding out the card with an image of Ojama Blue healing Ojama Yellow. "Now I gain 500 life points for each Ojama on my field."

Hiccup closes eyes as a green aura strengthened him.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 2900

"And with that I might turn," said Hiccup.

"About time," said Snotlout. "Now as I promised my White Knight Lord is gonna pummel them."

The Ojamas panicked.

"Goodbye cruel world," Yellow cried.

"Our time is up," Green cried.

"Hey, knuckleheads," said Black. "Would you get a grip? If you think about it only one of us have to go." He then grabbed Yellow. "And I chose you."

"Why me?" Yellow cried.

"You're the brave one," said Green, Black and Red.

"Attack Ojama Black!" Snotlout ordered.

Black panicked as White Knight Lord spun in the air and flung his flail. Ojama Black was destroyed instantly and the shockwave struck Hiccup with an immense force.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 600

"We're alive!" Yellow, Green and Red cried with relief.

"Oh, did I mention my White Knight has another special ability. Every time it destroyed a monster in battle your score take 300 points of direct damage."

Hiccup looked up in time to see White Knight Lord flinging his flail again and struck him.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 300

"You all right, Boss?" the Ojamas asked.

"Hey, Dock. You're almost out of points, you ready to give up or what?" Snotlout sneered.

"Not quite," said Hiccup. "I'm not giving up into you come to your senses, Snotlout."

"Ah, Hiccup," said Green.

"We'd like to give up," said Yellow.

"Yeah, it's a lost cause," said Red.

"You guys are supposed to be his friends," said Hiccup. "Remember? I mean think of all the good times, you guys have been through so much together."

However, Snotlout hadn't exactly been nice to them in the first place. He drew on Yellow, try to feed Green to Pharaoh and tossed Black, Blue and Red into a bucket of water. However it seemed to have the opposite effect on the Ojamas.

"Thanks for the memories," said Yellow.

"All those good times," said Green.

"All the fun," said Red.

"Yeah, Boss we owe you one!" Yellow yelled.

"That's right it's payback time!" Green roared.

"In more ways than one," said Red.

"Good enough," Hiccup shrugged. "All right, Snotlout. My move."

Hiccup drew and held out the card he had drawn. It was a spell card with the image of the Ojamas giving gives to those that live in their village. "I play Ojama Gift. Now for each Ojama card on my field I could draw one card and that's three."

Hiccup drew his cards. "Nice. Here we go, it's fusion time." He then held out a Polymerization card. "And I'll use it to merge Ojama Yellow and Green. You ready boys?"

"We were born ready," said Yellow.

"You know it," said Green.

The two of them and jumped into the vortex. "Now merge to form…!"

Then emerging from the vortex was an armoured Ojama wearing a pair of bikini briefs. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2500)

"Ojama Knight at your service!"

"What on earth is that?" Snotlout stared.

"Ojama Knight has a special effect," said Hiccup. "He then looked down at his small knight. "Showing what you can do, pal."

"Gladly sire! Tally Ho!" said Ojama Knight.

Ojama Knight then jumped into the air and a pair of being shot out from his eyes and struck Snotlout's field. Green smoke appeared and when it was dispelled, to his horror, Snotlout saw some elderly looking Ojamas sitting in front of him.

"No way! Who are you?" he demanded.

"We slept all the way over here for this?" said the elderly Green Ojama.

"You're just cranky because he interacted your shuffleboard game," said the elderly female Ojama Yellow.

"The Ojamas grandparents are in town to take up two of your monster zones," Hiccup explained.

"Get lost you old geezers!" Snotlout demanded.

"Stanley, do you hear that? What is that noise?" the elderly female Ojama Yellow asked.

"Who knows?" the elderly Green Ojama shrugged. "I haven't heard anything for years."

"Now I activate another card, the equipped spell Shield Attack!" said Hiccup. "The monster quit with this card getsswappers attack and defence points. That means my Ojama Knight get stronger."

Ojama Knight began to glow. (ATK: 0-2500/ DEF: 2500-0)

"Jolly good," said Ojama Knight as he grew in size. "Now this is more like it. Still think Ojamas are worthless?"

"Of course," said Snotlout.

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup smirked. "I have a feeling this will change your mind. Ojama Knight attack his White Knight!"

"With pleasure, my Lord," said Ojama Knight as he drew his sword.

He then charged at White Knight Lord. "This is for my brother!"

He then slammed his sword right on top of White Knight, but the shield appeared in front of him and his sword was shattered.

"No way," said Hiccup.

"You see what I mean?" Snotlout smirked. "No matter how big they are all Ojamas are completely worthless. As for my monster he has another special effect my White Knight can't be destroyed in battle and I take no battle damage."

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup mumbled.

"I feel the my Lord," said Ojama Knight as he was pushed backwards.

"Don't worry, it's my fault," said Hiccup.

"But whatever shall we do now sire? Ojama Knight asked.

"Play this," said Hiccup inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate the spell card called Mystik Wok!"

Suddenly a large wok appeared and Ojama Knight fell into it as did the Ojama grandparents.

"There goes my back!" the elderly Ojama Green yelled.

"I'm ready to go home now, Stanley!" the elderly female Ojama Yellow cried.

"No problem," said Hiccup. "Because with Mystik Wok I can sacrifice you, but there's more my life points get a boost. And guess what its equal to Knight's defence points."

A green aura then surrounded Hiccup as he felt his energy replenishing.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 2800

"You did what?" Red stared.

Snotlout smiled as if Hiccup had made the best move in this entire duel. "Good riddance. In fact as the smartest move you've made yet."

"Well, don't look now, but your powers are about to return to the field," said Hiccup holding out the only card left in his hand. "Thanks to my Ojamandala spell card! That and 1000 life points."

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 1800

"it's time for a little reunion," said Hiccup and looked at his duel disk. "Come on, guys. We've got a job to do."

Then shooting out of his Graveyard were Ojama Yellow, Green and Black.

"The boys are back! You want some of this?" they cried.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Red as his three brothers appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"Well done," said Wartihog. "You wait your power supply and fortified your defensive troops."

"If you're done, his real move. I draw," said Snotlout as he drew. He then held out the card he just drawn. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards."

Snotlout drew two extra cards he then held out one of the card he drew. "Now I activate Fissure and I'll use it to destroy Ojama Red."

"Place say it ain't so!" Red cried.

Suddenly the ground opened up and Red fell through the crack and was destroyed.

"Then I activate this spell card. It's known as Infernal Gauntlet! It lets me attack every time I sent a monster to the Graveyard."

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Next I play the spell card Lamb Tokens!" Snotlout cried.

Suddenly two Lamb tokens appeared on the field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Then a demonic-looking gauntlet appeared on White Knight Lord's flail hand.

"Of course one little lame has to go so my Knight can attack," said Snotlout as one of his tokens vanished from the field.

White Knight Lord then jumped into the air and slammed his flair at Ojama Black destroying him.

"And of course for every monster White Knight Lord destroys you lose 300 life take this dork"

White Knight Lord then slammed his flair at Hiccup.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 1500

"Tough break. Now I sacrifice lamb token number two," said Snotlout as his second token vanished.

Green panicked when the flair slammed into him, destroying him. White Knight Lord and pulled the flair back dealing damage to Hiccup.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 1200

"Oh no!" Fishlegs panicked lifting his head out of the trash can.

He quickly dug back into the garbage can as Ragnar and Wartihog turned.

"Why is he attacking those twerps?" Eret frowned. "I mean it's not like there threat him."

"His attack on the must be personal," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"That Snotlout grinds my gears!" Wartihog roared and kicked the garbage can unaware that Fishlegs inside it.

Fishlegs began to roll down the hill and was thrown out of the garbage can just before it rolled over the cliff.

Back at the campus Hiccup was smiling.

"Not a bad move, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"You think that's good," Snotlout smirked. "Well you're going to love this, because my Knight has one more attack."

"Please Boss, spare my life," Yellow begged. "Has the last year mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, pipe down! That's another out of you two, I'm stamping you out once and for all!" Snotlout roared.

"And now White Knight Lord attack!" Snotlout commanded.

White Knight Lord then flung his flair and destroyed Yellow. White Knight Lord and pulled the flair back dealing damage to Hiccup.

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 900

"I activate my trap card, Over Limit," said Hiccup. "So I pay 500 life points and get a monster back from the grave. That's right it is your old pal."

Snotlout: 2900

Hiccup: 400

Yellow then appeared on the field covered in bandages. "Oh, great."

"Enough! What is it with you in these freaks?" Snotlout roared.

"These _freaks_ are your friends and I'm here to make you remember that."

Yellow then toppled over.

Hiccup looked at him worriedly. "What's up? You don't look so good?"

"The only thing broken is my little Ojama heart," he said and he looked up at Snotlout with tears in his eyes. "Attack me all you want, but don't tell me that I never meant anything to you." He then cried. "Think, Boss! We had something special, don't throw it away. I can't bear to lose you again."

"He's right, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then clutched his head. ' _There's no way I actually like that little pit staying is there? No, this is pity I'm feeling. Yeah, I pity him for being so… pitiful._ '

Hiccup could sense that Snotlout was fighting for control. "Come on, concentrate Snotlout. Think about how you feel not how my grandfather told you to feel."

"Back off," Snotlout glared.

"You owe everything to the Ojama brothers, Snotlout. Deep down you know it. You'd be nothing without them."

"We know you better than anyone," said Yellow. "And this isn't you. You always hated the colour white and look what you're wearing."

Snotlout clutched his head again.

"It's true, you don't even look like yourself," said Hiccup. "Wake up, Snotlout! You want the same black jacket every day."

"What are you waiting for? You know you want to try it on, don't ya," said Yellow. "Black is your colour! You know why? Because the dirt doesn't show."

"But I'm always clean," Snotlout glared. He then looked down at his elbow and saw a dirt spot. "Is that? It is, it's a stain! Who am I? Wrinkly use the Light to blind me from the truth. He wants everyone to be exactly the same."

Images then flowed into Snotlout's head. "What's going on here? I'm not like those geeks always prancing around in their clean white clothes. I hate wearing white!" He then looked everyone that was watching. "I'm not perfect and I don't care! You know why, because I'm proud of who I am!"

"Me too!" Yellow cried.

Then the spirit of the other Ojamas showed.

"You're a filthy slob," said Green.

"And sometimes you smell like cheese," said Black.

"You're self-righteous," said Red.

"And not at all smart," said Blue.

"That's right!" Yellow yelled.

"And I can be a real jerk to!" Snotlout yelled.

"That's why we love you," said Yellow.

Snotlout the notice White Knight Lord. "Wait, what's that?" He looked down at his hand. "These cards, I never had these in my deck." He then noticed Ojama Yellow on Hicucp's field. "Hiccup? What are you doing with my lame monsters on your field?"

"He called as his monsters," Yellow cried.

"Zip it!"

"Looks like the good old Snotlout is finally back," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you stole my deck didn't you!" Snotlout roared.

"Are you nuts?" Hiccup groaned. "This is worse than I thought. Have you completely forgotten everything? When you loss to my grandfather, he brainwashed you. And since then we've been trying to snap you out of it."

"Brainwashed?" Snotlout blinked.

"Yep, you join the Society of Light," said Hiccup he then pointed White Knight Lord. "You see that monster, Wrinkly gave it to you as a reward for your loyalty. You been like his little puppet."

"You're kidding me," said Snotlout. He then blinked as an image flowed into his head. "Wait a sec, the last thing I remember was Wrinkly beating me."

He then snarled and tossed his white coat off. "Get these ridiculous close off me!"

Everyone cheered as Snotlout tossed off his white jacket and placed on his black one.

"There you go," said Snotlout. "Like I always say if it can't hide the dirt then I don't want it over my shirt. Actually, I just made that up." He then gave it a good stiff. "Man, I love that smell."

"I knew we could get in back," said Hiccup.

"Yeah!" Yellow cheered giving him a high five.

"I knew Wrinkly was persuasive, but I do know you use mine control," said Eret.

"Just be thankful that he was able control you," said Ragnar.

Snotlout smiled at Hiccup. "Since when the middle of a duel, I mean there's no reason to stop so let's finish this thing."

"Sounds good," said Hiccup. "It's still your move."

"In that case there's something I have to do first," said Snotlout it's card in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate this. It's called Cemetery Change and after I pay 1000 points it destroys every monster on the field."

Snotlout: 1900

Hiccup: 400

Suddenly both mothers on the field burst into flames and were instantly destroyed.

"And next we swap every card in our Graveyard."

"We swap them?" Hiccup stared.

"You heard me," said Snotlout as he approached Hiccup. "I'm taking back the deck you stole from me before the duel started."

"I told you, I never actually stole your deck," Hiccup pointed out as he gave him all the cards in his Graveyard.

"Yeah, whatever," said Snotlout giving Hiccup his Graveyard and inserting his cards in his Graveyard.

"Anyway, it's still my turn so stand back." He then play the only card left in his hand. "I play Infernal Transaction. Here's how it works you summon monster from your graveyard with at least 2000 attack points and as for me I get to remove one more spell card from my Graveyard."

Then Ojamandala shot out from his Graveyard. "And so I add Ojamandala to my hand. You have only one choice and that the summon White Knight Lord."

White Knight Lord then appeared on Hiccup's field. "Interesting move," said Hiccup.

"Well it's about to get more interesting, because I activate the spell card Ojamandala," said Snotlout.

Snotlout: 900

Hiccup: 400

Then Ojama Yellow, Green and Black appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"We didn't want to fight you," said Black.

"Yeah, it was all Hiccup's idea," said Yellow.

"I thought so," Snotlout snarled.

"He stole your deck," said Green.

"What's worse Hiccup but not with violence," said Black.

Then the spirits of Red and Blue appeared next to them.

"We only helped observe we could get you back," said Red.

"We had no choice," said Blue.

"Excuse me," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I figured as much," said Snotlout.

"Seriously?" Hiccup stared.

"Ready boys, let's go," said Snotlout. "Time to tear this text dealing wiseguy apart."

"You got it!" the Ojamas yelled.

"This is what I get the help and a guy out," Hiccup muttered. "I should've seen this coming."

"Never trust five mutants in bikini briefs," said Wartihog.

"Or better still never help Snotlout," said Ragnar.

"Well, a guy has to make out the card you been dealt," said Hiccup as he drew. "So, White Knight Lord attack! Let's start with Ojama Yellow."

White Knight Lord then jumped into the air and flung his flail destroying Yellow.

"Now White Knight Lord is ability activates so you take 300 point of damage, but I guess you don't remember that," said Hiccup.

White Knight Lord and flung his mace at Snotlout dealing him a small amount of damage.

Snotlout: 600

Hiccup: 400

"Boss!" Green and Black yelled.

They then glared at Hiccup.

"You got a lot of nerve, pal," said Green.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I've got nerve? You guys sold me at the river and I got nerve."

"Relax, guys I've got it covered and I've got your back," said Snotlout.

Green and Black cheered.

"So here goes," said Snotlout as he drew. He looked at the card and then held it out. "To start an activating the Goblin Negotiator. With this once every turn I can negate an attack and then you can draw a card from your deck. With that I might turn."

"All right, my turn and I'm not showing any mercy," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Dragon Spirit Dawn."

Soon the Dragon spirit of light appeared on the field. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

"She may not be that strong, but she makes up for it in her special ability," said Hiccup. "You see whenever she attacked or is attacked you have to draw the top card of your deck and show it to me. What Dawn does next depends on card you drew."

"I know how it works," said Snotlout as he drew his card. He then held it out. "It's the spell card, Silent Doom."

"Then that means she can attack you directly," said Hiccup. "With Spear of Light!"

Dawn jumped into the air and formed a spear of pure light in her hand. She then flung it and it struck Snotlout.

Snotlout: 100

Hiccup: 400

"And next White Knight Lord," Hiccup commanded. "Attack Ojama Green!"

White Knight Lord jumped into the air and flung his flail at him.

"Not so fast, thanks a Goblin Negotiator your attack is negated," said Snotlout gesturing to his spell card.

A protective shield then surrounded Ojama Green and the flail bounced off it.

"That's true, but whenever you activate that spell I get a draw card," said Hiccup as he drew.

"So, big deal," said Snotlout as he drew. "Watch this. From my hand I activate Silent Doom with this I can summon monster from my Graveyard. Ojama Yellow come back!"

Ojama Yellow then reappeared on the field in a defensive position.

"Thanks, Boss," said Yellow gratefully.

"But wait where two-week your crush is like bugs," the Ojamas cried in unison.

"Get a grip you freaks," said Snotlout. "I mean think. You're the aces of my deck."

The three of them stared at him and Red and Blue appeared alongside them open eyed as well.

"Did you say…" Black began.

"Aces?" Green stared.

"I don't believe it," said Red.

"He's never called as that before," said Blue.

"That really hurts, Boss," Yellow cried. "Aren't you tired of insulting us.

"Ain't aces good?" Black whispered to Green.

"Yeah, I think Snotlout just complimented us guys," said Green.

"Let's talk more action," Snotlout glared. "There's work to do."

"Right, Boss!" the Ojama yelled.

"See him," said Snotlout gesturing to Hiccup. "He thinks you guys all weak, he thinks you stink and you've gotta prove him wrong."

Hiccup blinked. "Seriously? I'm the problem."

"I activate Buried Destiny," said Snotlout playing the last card in his hand. "Now when a card you already used isn't in your Graveyard I can add it to my hand. So prepare to be blown away now, because I play Ojama Delta Hurricane! All right sick him boys!"

The three Ojamas then jumped into the air and formed their mighty hurricane destroying all of Hiccup's cards.

"We did it!" Green cheered.

"Please, what is there any doubt," said Yellow. "I mean where the Ojama brothers, right? There's nothing we can't do."

Snotlout merely closed his eyes.

Snotlout: 0

Hiccup: 400 (Winner!)

"Boss?" the Ojama cried.

"Oh, no," said Green.

"Something tells me we just lost," said Yellow.

"But why?" Black stared.

Snotlout fell to his knees and placed his hand on the ground. "Because when White Knight Lord is destroyed by a special effect the opponent loses 1000 life points."

Soon all the hologram is faded and Hiccup approached him.

"You knew that?" Hiccup blinked. "Then why did you activate that spell card?"

"Well, guess he was less interested in winning and more interested in defeating that monster," said Eret. "Make sense some answers you just have to beat. I know that feeling all too well."

"You forgot something," said Wartihog as Hiccup approached them. "You get to take his medals."

"It just doesn't seem right, Snotlout wasn't himself," said Hiccup. He shrugged. "So the duel doesn't count."

"If you say so," said Wartihog.

"Sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good," said Hiccup

Eret nodded. "You're more the pushover than I thought."

"Snotlout's been through enough."

"I guess you're right," Eret shrugged. "But I still think you're pushover."

Snotlout got up and saw Astrid, Heather and Speedfist looking down at him from the Academy building.

"Astrid? So she's in the Society of Light too?" he stared. "I get it now. Wrinkly must've used our love to get him to join him."

Black then appeared. "He did? But I don't get it? I thought Snotlout join to beat Hiccup."

"And don't Astrid love Hiccup?" Red asked as he appeared.

"Clamour up," said Green as he appeared. "Just let the guy think what he wants to think."

"Let him swim in his delusions," said Blue as he appeare.

"That's what makes him so charming," said Yellow as he appeared. "Look at him, filling the holes of his memory with wild delusions."

Snotlout watched as Astrid and the others left. ' _Astrid, just like Hiccup rescued me I'm going to rescue you._ '


	38. The Darkness Within

Hiccup and the others were at the Red Dorm having a nice bowl soup.

"Your soup is amazing, Phlegma," said Hiccup holding up his bowl.

"I second that," said Ragnar.

"And I third it," Wartihog added.

"That's very nice of you boys," Phlegma smiled.

Fishlegs just sat there looking at his food hidden silent for quite some time.

Suddenly the door opened and Snotlout entered.

"Well, look who's here," said Hiccup.

"Nice to see this dump hasn't changed," said Snotlout as he sat down at one of the tables far away from Hiccup and the others.

"It's nice to see you back in black again," Phlegma smiled as she placed a train front of him. "Here, have some lunch."

"Burnt fish, rotten seaweed, rancid soup and something I can't even identify," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "You call this lunch."

Phlegma chuckled. "It's good to have you back."

"I'll take that rotten seaweed if you don't want it and the same goes for that soup," Wartihog offered.

"I'll throw it away before giving it to you," Snotlout warned.

"Say what?" Wartihog roared.

"And that only means one thing. The Slifer Red Dorm is back to normal," Hiccup smiled.

"Or as normal things get round here," said Ragnar.

"So what's up with the little dork?" Snotlout asked looking at Fishlegs, who hadn't joined with the festivities. "Hey, Fishlegs! Hello!"

"Is everything all right, Legs?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yesterday at my dorms on people were talking," Fishlegs sighed. "And they said that they saw my brother getting of the ferry earlier."

"So Wolflegs is here," Snotlout blinked.

"Well I'll be," said Wartihog.

"That certainly explains why you're depressed," Ragnar nodded.

"Yeah, he certainly isn't the same person I faced last year," Hiccup agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach several girls were duelling one another. They only stopped when they heard a noise approaching them.

"Hey, what's that noise?"

They saw something approaching them, but they could make it out.

"Is that a shark?"

They then came into view to reveal Agnar on a jet ski. "It's a shark, all right!" he cried. He then winked at them. "Watch out, girls!"

"It's Agnar!" they cried and ran over towards him.

"Take a picture girls," he said as he zoomed past them. "It will last longer."

* * *

Moments later he landed on the beach and changed out of his wetsuit.

"There he years!" a girl cried.

"Let's get him!"

Agnar turned and saw a mob of girls heading straight towards him all of them holding holding their medals.

"My medals are waiting for you!"

"No Agnar take mine!"

Agnar blushed. "Wow, I'm touched. But I can't take a medals, I mean I've already stored in your hearts."

However, that didn't stop them from running towards him.

"It's a stampede," he panicked.

Fortunately the girls ran so hard that they created a dust of sand and Agnar took this opportunity to sit down on the bench, with a newspaper in his hand and wearing a slick disguise.

Once he was sure it was safe, he removed his disguise and then turned towards the campus.

* * *

A few days ago, he had a conversation with Stoick in his office.

"Thank you for seeing me," said Stoick. "Mr Hofferson I'm in a bit of a pickle and you may be the only one who can help me. But you mustn't tell a soul."

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's your former friend, Wolflegs," he sighed. "He's gotten himself into a heap of trouble. You see there's something about Ingerman you never knew. He is the sole heir to an ancient birthright known as the Cyber Legacy. But recently he's got his hands on a forbidden deck known as the Underworld Deck.

"I have reason to believe that Wolflegs Ingerman is under the control of an evil force and I can't help him. But you can after all your no stranger to battling inner demons, are you Hofferson? I probably don't need to tell you this, but if Wolflegs goes too far the dark powers of the Underworld Deck will consume him entirely. If he is truly your friend, then duel him and save him from Underworld Deck before it's too late."

* * *

Agnar then picked up his bag and made his way over to the clip that overlooked the docks. There he found Wolflegs standing there with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for him.

' _I owe you one, Wolflegs_ ,' he said to himself. ' _You and your friends totally stuck your necks out for me. Back when I was the one having the identity issues._ '

He then remembered the time he was Night Shroud and duelled against Hiccup. It had been close, but Hiccup had been able to defeat him and free him from the dark spirit that controlled him.

' _You helped me bring me back from the shadows, now it's my turn to do that to you._ '

Wolflegs looked up and saw him and seconds later he walked off. A split second later Wolflegs did the same.

* * *

They soon reached the volcano where he and Hiccup duelled when he was possessed.

"All right, so you drag me out here to the middle of nowhere," said Wolflegs who looking slightly impatient. "Now what?"

Agnar started the change out of his normal Obelisk Blue cloths and changed into the same outfit he had worn when he was Night Shroud.

"How quickly through we forget," said Agnar. "This is where Hiccup and I duelled against Night Shroud." Wolflegs narrowed his eyes. "I realise the only way to rescue you from the shadows is to go there."

Agnar then pulled out a deck of cards from his jacket in instantly a dark aura surrounded them. "I'll use this deck to enter into the darkness. Then we'll escape together… at least I hope."

"Entering into the darkness?" said Wolflegs sceptically. "Sounds as if this still some Night Shroud left in you."

"Night Shroud will always be a part of me," said Agnar inserting his deck into his duel disk. "But now I'm in control."

"What are you suggesting?" said Wolflegs as he removed his deck from his jacket and inserted it in his duel disk. "That I'm not in control? I couldn't disagree with you more. I'm in complete control, but you are about to see that for yourself."

"Let's duel!" they yelled in unison.

Agnar: 4000

Wolflegs: 4000

"All right, Wolflegs, I'll start with this," said Agnar as he drew. "Come out Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

Then appearing on the field was in red egg, but seconds later it hatched to reveal a baby red eyes Black Dragon. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"Now check its special ability, if I send it to the graveyard I can play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," said Agnar holding out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card.

Flames covered Red-Eyes Black Chick and seconds later it grew until it became a fully adult Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

Agnar then pulled out a third card in his hand. "Next I play Inferno Fire Blast so that means if I don't attack you with Red-Eyes Black Dragon you take damage equal to his attack points. Hey, Red-Eyes showing what you've got!"

Red-Eyes then fired a red fireball from his mouth and struck Wolflegs with immense force. However, when the flames dispelled it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

Agnar: 4000

Wolflegs: 1600

"I'll place this one card facedown and let you go," said Agnar placing the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"You just managed to pull off quite a powerful combination there," Wolflegs noticed. He then raised an eyebrow. "It makes you think… Could you have done that by yourself? I mean without Night Shroud's help?"

Agnar smirked. "Like I said, he's gone and I won't be controlled."

He looked down at his duel disk and suddenly a dark aura covered it. He knew instantly that he didn't have much time before the darkness completely took over.

Wolflegs could sense his uneasiness. "Something wrong?" he said as he drew. "Just wait. I play my Cyberdark Horn!"

Then suddenly appearing out of the ground was a mechanical dragon. However, unlike the Cyber Dragon this one was much more sinister looking and wires dangling from its body. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

Agnar frowned. ' _I've never seen that before._ '

"Now I can take one Dragon its level four or below and remove it from either of our Graveyards. Then I can add it to my Cyberdark Horn so I can drain its attack points. And I think I'll take your Red-Eyes Black Chick."

Suddenly a light shone out from Agnar's Graveyard and Red-Eyes Black Chick appeared underneath Cyberdark Horn. Then Cyberdark Horn's claws wrapped around it and the wires that dangled beneath it attached itself to its head.

"Every ounce of energy your monster had is about to get transferred to a real monster," Wolflegs smirked. "And then if it's targeted in defence mode this and has fewer points than Cyberdark Horns than the differences dealt you as damage."

Cyberdark Horn then roared as the power of Red-Eyes Black Chick flowed into it. (ATK: 800-1600)

"Then from my hand I activate the spell card Megamorph," said Wolflegs holding out the spell card. "When I have fewer life points then you this card doubles the original attack points of one of my monsters."

Cyberdark Horn then began to glow purple. (ATK: 1600-2400)

"Now its strength is equal to my Dragon's," said Agnar.

"Actually mine had a slight advantage," said Wolflegs. "You see if I sacrifice your little Chick it can't be destroyed in battle. Now Cyber Horn attack his with Dark Spear!"

Cyberdark Horn opened its mouth and dark energy circled around its horns. Then fired for powerful dark energy blast rate had Red-Eyes.

"I reveal my trap," said Agnar pressing a button on his duel disk. "Negate Attack!"

Suddenly a protective barrier circled round Red-Eyes and Cyberdark Horn's attack was unable to penetrate it.

"I'll place this facedown," said Wolflegs placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Looks like you're safer now."

He then smirked at Agnar. "Still in control, Agnar. Or are the shadows starting to take over your mind?"

"See for yourself, my move," said Agnar as he drew.

Suddenly dark energy flowed out of the card and he heard a familiar voice. ' _You can't hide from me, Agnar_ ,' said the voice of Night Shroud. ' _You and I are one and the same. Embrace the darkness_.'

Agnar did his best to ignore the voice, but he knew he had it finish this duel quickly. "All right, time to bring my a game. Later pal."

Red-Eyes then found itself surrounded by a burst of energy.

"I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Agnar announced holding the card out.

Flames then covered Red-Eyes and the dark energy from his cards slowly began to consume him in darkness.

' _A wise choice_ ,' said Night Shroud's voice.

Dark clouds began to form in lightning shot out from the sky and the flames around Red-Eyes dispelled. Now standing before them was a more powerful version of Red-Eyes the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

' _It was only a matter of time_ ,' said Night Shroud.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was duelling against a Pro and had just one. Hookfang had just attacked his opponent directly bringing his life points down to 0.

"I'll be taking those medals now," said Hiccup.

Suddenly the sky darkened and Hiccup looked up towards the volcano and saw that a duel was in progress. He didn't recognise the monster on the left, but he certainly recognised the monster on the right.

"That's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon," Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar on the others yelled running towards him.

"Did you hear?" Fishlegs asked. "Agnar is duelling my brother right now."

"So, Wolflegs is here," said Hiccup.

"Ten for, Captain," Wartihog nodded. "But why is he duelling Agnar?"

Ragnar then noticed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "Is that what I think it is?"

Fishlegs looked up and his eyes widened. "That's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. That's the same monster he used. You know back when he was… well, having issues."

"You mean back when he was under control of an evil spirit and had Hiccup duel over a dormant Volcano," said Ragnar.

"Uh, yes," Fishlegs nodded.

"Let's go," said Hiccup as they ran towards the volcano. "We don't have much time."

* * *

Back on the volcano, Agnar was doing his best to resist the darkness from his deck.

"Since I sent my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Graveyard my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 points," said Agnar.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon began to glow as power flowed into his body. (ATK: 2700-3000)

"Cyberdark Horn is going down! Darkness Dragon attack now… Inferno Darkfire!" Agnar commanded.

Darkness Dragon then fired a stream of fire directly at Cyberdark Horn, who roared in pain. However instead of him being destroyed, Red-Eyes Black Chick was the one that was destroyed instead.

Agnar: 4000

Wolflegs: 1300

"My Cyberdark Horn is unharmed, he used your Red-Eyes Black Chick as a shield," Wolflegs smirked. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, since my monster was sent to the Graveyard again Darkness Dragon gains 300 more attack points for a grand total of 3000," said Agnar.

Darkness Dragon glowed again as puller flowed through his body. (ATK: 2700-3000)

"Next I play a spell card," said Agnar hold out a spell card. "It's called Super Rejuvenation! Now for every dragon that I've sacrificed I get a card."

Agnar then drew a card from his deck and then he heard the laughter of Night Shroud again.

"I'll assume you're finished," said Wolflegs as he drew. "So I change Cyberdark Horn to defence mode."

Cyberdark Horn then switch to a defensive position.

"Then I'll Cyberdark Edge in attack mode," Wolflegs continued.

Suddenly appearing on the field was another darkened version of Cyber Dragon. This one bird some similarities with Cyberdark Horn, but it was green and it had sharp edges all over its body. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"Just like Dark Horn when it's played Dark Edge can go grave robbing and then feed on its victims attack points. So I'll be taking Red-Eyes Black Chick again."

Then just like before Red-Eyes Black Chick shot out of Agnar's graveyard appeared beneath Dark Edge. Then Dark Edge's claws in circled around Red-Eyes Black Chick and suck wires on its head. (ATK: 800-1600)

"And with that little scrub back on my field your Darkness Dragon loses 300 points."

Agnar watched as his Darkness Dragon grew weaker. (ATK: 3000-2700)

"Now Dark Edge's special effect activates, by dividing its own attack points in half it attacks directly!"

Dark Edge then made its way towards Agnar and flew over him. (ATK: 1600-800)

It then flapped its wings and sent a powerful gust of wind straight at Agnar.

Agnar: 3200

Wolflegs: 1300

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Wolflegs placing the card in his spell and trap card zone.

A dark aura then surrounded Agnar and he could feel the darkness consuming him. "You'll pay for that mark my words," he said as he drew. He looked at the card he drew. "Perfect. Now I activate Dragon Heart!"

He placed the card he just drawn in his spell and trap card zone. "For this turn I can't summon monster to the field, but I can do this select three dragons from my deck and send them to my Graveyard. Increasing Darkness Dragon by 1000 points."

Agnar then sent Troop Dragon, Mirage Dragon and Attachment Dragon from his deck to the Graveyard. Seconds later Darkness Dragon began to glow as power rushed through his body. (ATK: 2700-3700)

"But wait… since free more dragons cards are now in my Graveyard Darkness Dragon gains another 900 points. Now that's what I call power."

Darkness Dragon roared as more power entered into his body. (ATK: 3700-4600)

Agnar then yelled in pain as the darkness began to consume him. "Help me, the shadows were too strong… their taking over."

Agnar then looked at Wolflegs. ' _But this may be the only way to save Wolflegs. If his mind is clouded by darkness, I may be able to break through to him if I'm in the shadows with him. Well, there's only one way to find out_.'

He then turned to Darkness Dragon. "Say goodbye to your Dark Edge! Darkness Dragon attack now!"

It was at that point that hiccup and the others arrived just in time to see a dark aura surrounding Darkness Dragon just as it was about to attack Wolflegs.

"Look eyes," Fishlegs stared. "There's my brother. Poor guy."

"Just wait," said Hiccup as his eyes fell upon Agnar.

"Infernal Dark Fire!" Agnar yelled.

Darkness Dragon then fired a stream of fire straight at Dark Edge. However, just like when he attacked Dark Horn, Red-Eyes Black Chick was destroyed instead.

"Even though you're Dark Edge wasn't destroyed back to my monster, but am afraid you still lose 3000 points."

"You might want to check your math," said Wolflegs as one of his facedown cards to build itself to be a trap card. "I play this and I tossed out most of my deck!"

Agnar just stared at him as Wolflegs remove most of his deck and then tossed the card in the air. Agnar wasn't the only one as Hiccup and the others just stared at him in bewilderment.

"What did he just play?" Fishlegs stared.

"It's called Power Wall, I can activate it when a monster threatens my life points. Then for each card I scrap Power Wall decreases my battle damaged by a 100 points and since I discarded 30 cards I get to keep the 3000 life points you try to take away."

Agnar just stared at him. "But you—I mean—you treated your card like trash. My Wolflegs, in the old days you respected the card in your deck. I guess I can't get through to you at all."

' _Not without my help_ ,' said Night Shroud's voice.

Agnar bent down as he tried to suppress the dark powers that tried to take over, but it was too much for him. "Agnar has left the building, but not to worry Night Shroud is here."

Agnar then raised his head and the same mask he had once worn appeared on his face.

"I'll start with Dragon's Gunfire," he said holding the card out. "Thanks to this spell one face up monster with 800 defence points or less is vanquished. So, your Cyberdark Edge is no more."

Darkness Dragon then fired a fireball and destroyed Dark Edge instantly.

"I think, you've suffered enough," said Night Shroud.

With his turnout over his Darkness Dragon attack points lost the boosted gain from Dragon Heart. (ATK: 4900-3900)

"With only three cards left in your deck there's not much you can do anyway."

"You'd be surprised, Night Shroud," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then revealed his facedown card. "I reveal my trap… it's Call of the Haunted. With this I can bring Cyberdark Edge back from the grave."

Then reappearing onto the field was none other than Dark Edge.

"That was pointless," said Night Shroud dismissively. "It won't stand a chance against my Darkness Dragon."

"I'm not done just yet," said Wolflegs as he grabbed another card in his hand. "I summon Cyberdark Keel!"

"What? You've got another monster?"

Then appearing on the field was a darkened version of Cyber Dragon only smaller and with wires sticking out of it. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"And next I think I'll play Polymerization. Now I can fuse my Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge."

His three monsters entered into a vortex and began to fuse together.

"Awesome," said Hiccup.

"No way," Fishlegs stared.

"Say hello to Cyberdark Dragon!"

Then appearing on the field was a mixture of the three Cyberdark monsters. They had fuse together to form a massive monstrous mechanical dragon. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

Night Shroud didn't look worried. "Take more than that to impress me. That thing is too weak."

Wolflegs smirked. "You're forgetting to important words 'special effect'. When it's played it still is a monster from one of our Graveyards after that it exhorted every one of that monsters attack points. So hand over your Red Eyes!"

Night Shroud stared as Red-Eyes shot out from his Draveyard and appeared underneath the Cyberdark Dragon. Then its claws wrapped around Red-Eyes and the wires attached itself to its head. (ATK: 1000-3400)

"Now you're Darkness Dragon loses 300 points," Wolflegs continued.

Darkness Dragon grew weaker with one less dragon in the graveyard. (ATK: 3900-3600)

However, despite this Night Shroud was still not worried. "All that work and my Dragon still stronger than yours."

"But mine has one special ability left. For every single card that in my Graveyard Cyberdark Dragon get a 100 points."

"It what?" Night Shroud stared.

Wolflegs smirked. "I have 37 cards in my grave."

Hiccup and the others just stared.

"So that's why he trashed all his cards," said Hiccup.

"But still, he did need all those points to beat Agnar. He's just showing off," said Fishlegs shaking his head. "That's just… not like Wolflegs."

"And so with 37 cards in my Graveyard Cyberdark Dragon gains 3700 points!" Wolflegs announced.

Cyberdark Dragon roared as is power shot through the roof. (ATK: 3400-7100)

"It has over 7000?" Night Shroud stared.

"Exactly, that's the power of the Underworld Deck," Wolflegs smirked. "Cyberdark Dragon destroy his Darkness Dragon!"

Cyberdark Dragon then let loose a powerful roar so powerful that Hiccup the others were nearly blown off their feet. It struck Darkness Dragon were so much force that it disintegrated and Night Shroud took the full brunt of it.

"It's over Night Shroud!" Wolflegs roared. "Your shadows matches is nothing compared to my power."

* * *

Agnar found himself in a dark place and saw a bust of flames in the distance. It took a while for him to focus, but he soon discovered that Wolflegs was standing there.

"Wolflegs? You did it, you defeated the darkness," he stared. "Does that mean you're back?"

"No," said Wolflegs. "The Wolflegs you knew is long gone and he's never coming back."

"Hold on, so your mind is still under control of the shadows?"

"I'm not being brainwashed, I just figured out the truth that's all."

"Yeah so what's the truth?"

"All that matters in life is victory."

"Come on, you don't really believe that, Wolflegs, do you?"

"I'm not playing games Agnar!"

Seconds later he was consumed by the flames.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others watched as a mask over Agnar disintegrated and the shadows that were in his body left. He then fell to the ground on his knees as the last of his life points faded away.

Agnar: 0

Wolflegs: 1300 (Winner!)

Agnar looked up at Wolflegs as a hologram is faded. "Wolflegs. How did this happen to you?"

Wolflegs gestured there in silence.

"Agnar!" Hiccup yelled as he and the others, minus Fishlegs, rushed towards him.

"You're right soldier?" Wartihog asked.

"That was one rough duel," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs then turned his eyes onto Wolflegs and glared at him.

"Hey, Agnar you are you, right?" Hiccup asked.

Agnar just smiled at him. "Don't worry, Night Shroud is gone for good." He then turned to Wolflegs as he removed his deck. ' _Something's got to be messing with Wolflegs' head. People just don't forget everything they believe in. I'm not giving up on you Wolflegs._ '

Agnar then got to his feet and grabbed his medal. "Hey, Wolflegs. Good job, guess this GX medal is yours."

He then tossed it over to him, but Wolflegs simply places boot over it. "I could care less about these worthless things. You see, all that matters to me is victory."

Wolflegs then walked off turning his back on them.

"So then, that that mean I can keep the medal?" Agnar asked.

Wolflegs walked towards Fishlegs, who continued to glare at him. Wolflegs didn't even acknowledge him as he walked past.

' _Wolflegs, I'm going to duel you and I'm going to win_ ,' Fishlegs said to himself.


	39. Bitter Rivals Part 1

It had been an interesting few days since the tournament began which meant it would in very difficult for Hiccup and Ragnar to continue their little Duelling Club. They had managed to train several Slifer, but the problem was trying to make sure no one caught wind of their little club.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," said Ragnar as they watched a few Slifer facing one another.

"There certainly improving," said Hiccup. "And thanks no small feat to Gustav."

"I'm not disputing that," said Ragnar. "However, is trying to make sure the Society of Light doesn't catch on in this tournament isn't helping matters. What you think will happen if they caught wind that a Slifer defeated a Pro."

"They might think it's me," Hiccup shrugged.

"Hiccup, your grandfather may be delusional, but he's not a fool," said Ragnar.

"For once I have to agree with him," said Snotlout as he approached the two of them. "Wrinkly is probably already caught wind of this little club of yours. Besides, do you honestly think the slackers can beat the Society of Light?"

"Wrinkly has practically captured most of the top students from the Academy and the only way to fight with fire," said Hiccup.

"There's only a handful of Obelisks left and only a third of Ra," said Ragnar. "The only dorm that hadn't been touched his Slifer Red."

"Not like as many of them to start off with," said Snotlout.

"Well do you have a better idea of fighting the Society of Light?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I thought so," said Hiccup.

"But you really think that Wrinkly has caught wind of our club?" Ragnar asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the White Dorm, Heather went to meet Wrinkly, who would asked for her presence. He was sitting at his table looking at his tarot cards.

"You summoned me, Master," said Heather.

"Yes," said Wrinkly as he flipped a car that showed the Strength right side up. "It seems that Ragnar has been training army to fight against the Society no doubt with the help of Hiccup and his friends."

"But how can he do this?" Heather frowned.

"My sources tell me that he's been training the Slifers Reds in line," said Wrinkly.

"Those losers? They're not even worth scrubbing the mocked off my boots," said Heather distastefully.

"Nevertheless it seems as if they have won a few victories among our members," said Wrinkly. "Snotlout's betrayal was just the first spark to light a much larger fire."

"I still can't believe that he would betray you, sir," said Heather shaking her heads.

"Nor I," Wrinkly nodded. "It would seem as if I underestimated my grandson's power of persuasion. A mistake I do not intend to repeat."

"What would you wanted me?" Heather asked. "Do you wish me to bring Ragnar into the Light?"

"Doing so would be a waste of time," said Wrinkly. "He seems to be immune to my powers, but I am more interested in his connections to this Order of Knights. I know very little about them which I must admit surprises me. I want you to bring him towards me."

"As you wish, sir," said Heather.

"This won't be a problem to you, my dear?" Wrinkly asked curiously. "You in here were close if I recall."

"I'm through with that loser, sir," said Heather.

Wrinkly smiled. "Then I wait eagerly of your return."

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was having dinner with Hiccup and the others.

"So far Wrinkly than taking any action against us," said Hiccup.

"For someone who claims to be all seeing he doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry to prevent a threat against him," said Wartihog.

"You don't think you try to lead us into a false sense of security?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's possible," Ragnar admitted.

"I'm still concerned with that satellite he took from the Prince," said Hiccup. "You know the one that seems be able to take over everyone's minds. Mean he's had it for about a week now and he hasn't used it."

"He's probably waiting for the right time, knowing him," said Ragnar.

"Have you heard something?" Hiccup frowned.

"Well, after his duel with the Prince I contacted my contacts in the Order of Knights and they've been trying to delay him from activating that satellite."

"How can they do that?" Fishlegs stared.

"We may be of secretive audible wheeze to have our connection is with many corporations," said Ragnar.

"You still haven't told us anything about them," Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup it's that I don't trust you but there's just certain things I can't divulge," said Ragnar. "Especially with Wrinkly's strange powers of persuasion."

"Can't you teachers how to maintain our sanity?" Wartihog asked.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "It took months of meditation and preparation. I had to sit in a dark room in front of a candle meditating barely eating or drinking anything for a week. Do you think you'll be able to accomplish that?"

They all blinked at him.

"Uh, no," said Wartihog.

"I didn't think so," said Ragnar.

"Still he must be weakening if we've managed to get Snotlout back on our side," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe, the more likelihood you just replace them with either Astrid or Heather," said Ragnar.

"Rag's right," Hiccup nodded. "Snotlout's mission was probably to get a foothold within Duel Academy, which is what he has done."

"Well, with those new recruits in line we should be more than a match for his Society of Light," said Wartihog firmly.

"We have yet to engage them in a full campaign," said Ragnar.

"And there's no telling how many other members he has across the world," Fishlegs added.

"Yes, but Duel Academy is the best place to start spreading his philosophy across the world," said Hiccup. "I think of how many students that appear here every year and how many of them go to the Pro Circuit after graduation or to other Duel Monster corporations."

"All the more reason to take down quickly," said Wartihog.

Ragnar had just begin drinking a can of Diet Coke when the doors flung opened and standing in front of them was none other than Dagur.

Ragnar automatically spat out the Coke he had a strong all over Fishlegs. Hiccup's mouth fell wide open and Fishlegs began to quiver. Wartihog on the other hand looked completely confused, because it was the only one among who didn't know him.

"Dagur?" Ragnar choked.

"Long time no see," said Dagur with the same crazed look on his face.

"Who?" Wartihog stared.

"Wartihog, meet Dagur, Heather's older brother," said Hiccup.

Wartihog eyes widened. "How come I never her she had a brother."

"Because he was kicked out of the Academy, then there was the time he tried to kidnap and attacked me when I defeated him in a duel," Ragnar glared.

"Easy there Rag, I've changed," Dagur assured. "I'm a completely different man now."

"Excuse us if we find that hard to believe," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I find it very difficult that you could ever change," said Fishlegs getting to his feet.

Dagur raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about Wolflegs?"

The four of them blinked.

"You know he's got a good point," said Wartihog.

"What are you even doing here, Dagur?" Ragnar demanded.

"To help my sister," said Dagur sitting down on the table opposite them. "I've heard that she's joined a secret society which is currently controlled by a madman…" He then turned to Hiccup. "Who so happens to be your grandfather."

"And how do you know that?" Hiccup frowned.

"You really have no idea what's going on the mainland, do you?" said Dagur. "The GX Tournament is on the news and it mentions a new White Dorm. Then there was a news report of the head of this organisation and sat next to him were none other than Snotlout, Astrid and Heather. So how you tell me straight, what is going on here?"

Seeing how they could not hide the truth from him any more they told of everything that had happened so far. They kept a few details secret, but there was no denying that Wrinkly was Hiccup's grandfather and he had brainwashed quite a few students.

"And you sit around here doing nothing," said Dagur.

"Did you miss the part when my grandfather is able to see into the future?" Hiccup asked.

"Besides, we got Snotlout back," said Fishlegs.

"Which is a strange priority considering that these brainwashed your girlfriends?" Dagur pointed out.

"Hang on how do you know that Heather and I were a couple?" Ragnar demanded.

"And Astrid and I for that matter?" Hiccup frowned.

"Word gets around," said Dagur. "Anyway I'm not leaving until I help my sister."

"We appreciate your concern about Heather, but we can handle this," said Ragnar firmly.

"I find that hard to believe," said Dagur crossing his arms. "Now I'm gonna help my sister whether you help me or not."

Ragnar stood up and looked as if he was going to shout at Dagur, but then the door opened again and they found Heather standing there.

"Heather?" Ragnar blinked.

"So this is where you've been hiding," she said looking around the place in disgust. "I'm shocked that I even stayed here."

"What do you want ma'am?" Wartihog asked.

"To duel Ragnar," said Heather plainly.

"You know you can't persuade me to join the Society of Light," Ragnar reminded.

"Wrinkly is not looking for you to join, is looking for information about a certain Order of Knights your part of," said Heather.

"And what if I say no?" Ragnar asked.

"He already knows about your little club to battle against the Society of Light," said Heather. "If you do not cooperate with me then he will destroy your little army."

"You wouldn't," Hiccup stared.

"She would," said Dagur getting up. "Trust me I've seen that look before and she's not going to back down."

Heather realise for the first time at Dagur was in there with them. "I'm surprised to see you here?"

"I'm just trying to help my baby sis," Dagur smiled.

Heather narrowed her eyes. "I do not need help, least of all from you."

"Heather, Wrinkly is more deranged than Dagur," said Ragnar shaking his head. He then turned to Dagur. "No offence."

Dagur shrugged. "None taken."

Heather glared at him. "Don't you dare speak to Master Wrinkly like that!"

"Master?" Dagur stared. "You seriously call him master? You really do need help."

"Enough!" Heather roared. She turned to Ragnar. "Are you going to duel me or not?"

"It seems if I have no choice," said Ragnar grimly.

"Good, then let us go outside and duel," said Heather.

"Hold on," said Dagur. "I'm going to be the one that duels you."

"She asked for me," said Ragnar turning towards him.

"I'm her brother!"

"And I'm her ex-boyfriend!"

"'Ex' meaning you're no longer her boyfriend!"

"You're not exactly brother of the year!"

"Enough!" Heather roared. "I'll take you both on."

"You'll what?" they stared.

"You heard me," said Heather, who was now looking annoyed. "I'll duel you both since you two loses won't back down."

Ragnar and Dagur looked at one another. "Fine."

* * *

Moments later they were all outside the Red Dorm, Ragnar and Dagur was standing side-by-side while Heather stood in front of them with their duel disk at the ready.

"A three way duel?" Fishlegs blinked.

"And out of all the people in the world Dagur is Ragnar's partner," Hiccup stared.

Dagur inserted his deck in his duel disk and glared at Ragnar. "Don't get in my way," he warned.

"And here I thought we were supposed to be a team," said Ragnar as he did the same with his deck.

"Heather's my sister therefore she is my responsibility," Dagur glared. "You were the one that failed to protect."

"Hey, losers I'm your opponent," said Heather inserting her deck in her duel disk.

"Let's just get on with this," said Dagur.

"Let's duel!" They yelled in unison.

They then activated their duel disks.

Ragnar: 4000

Dagur: 4000

Heather: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Heather as she drew. "I summon Machine Defender in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was a large machine appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000)

"And he gains 100 defence points for every machine monster on the field." (DEF: 2000-2100)

"Next I activate the spell card Machnia Armoured Unit," said Heather inserting a card in her spell and trap card zone. "Now whenever you destroy one of my machine monster I can replace it with another so long as it has fewer attack points and has the same attribute is the one that was destroyed."

She then inserted the card in her duel disk. "Next I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move next," said Ragnar he drew. "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a knight in bright blue armour with the sword and shield in each hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And then I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," said Ragnar inserting two cards in his spell and trap card zone.

' _No one can attack on the first turn so I just have to be patient and wait for her to make the first move_ ,' said Ragnar to himself. He then looked over at Dagur. ' _Of course, I can't say the same for Dagur._ '

"Finally it's my turn," said Dagur as he drew. He then opened his field spell card slot. "And I think I'll play the field spell card Berserker Tribe!"

Suddenly the entire field changed to match that of a Viking village. There were weapons all over the place with bloodstains on them.

"And next I summon Berserker Wolf!" said Dagur smiling evilly.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was bare-chested man wearing a wolf pelt over his shoulders and a hatchet in his hand. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0)

"Berserker?" Ragnar stared. "I thought he you use Jinzo cards?"

"Like I said I'm a changed man," said Dagur without even looking at Ragnar. "Anyway the effect of my field spell now activates. All players with non-berserker card on the field now take 300 point of damage whenever Berserker is summoned to the field!"

"What?" Ragnar stared outraged.

"But Ragnar doesn't have any Berserker cards?" Fishlegs stared.

"That means you'll take damage as well," said Hiccup.

"Why the backstabbing sneak, he's launching attack on his own side," said Wartihog angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup yelled.

"Like I said I don't need you to save my sister," Dagur snarled.

Wolf slammed his hat into the ground that sent a powerful shockwave at both Heather and Ragnar dealing damage.

Ragnar: 3700

Dagur: 4000

Heather: 3700

"You're quick to betray your own partner," Heather noted.

"I don't need him to rescue you," said Dagur.

"I don't need any rescuing," said Heather as she drew. "I now sacrifice my Machine Defender in order to summon my Machine King!"

Then appearing on the field was Heather's Machine King with adviser glowing. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000)

"And he gains 100 points for every Machine on the field and that includes himself," said Heather. (ATK: 2200-2300)

Ragnar grimaced. ' _Dagur left his monster virtually under protected. Fortunately, one of my facedown card is Mirror Force. If she attacks then I can destroy her Machine King.'_

"Machine King attack Berserker Wolf with Jet Punch!" Heather commanded.

Machine King raised his fist and at once it shot straight towards Wolf.

"Not so fast you triggered my trap card, Mirror Force!" Ragnar yelled pressing a button on his duel disk.

"All right, Heather's monsters about to be destroyed."

"I activate my Berserk Wolf ability," said Dagur as he discarded the card from his hand to his Graveyard. "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can neutralise the effect of a trap card once per turn."

"What?" Ragnar stared.

"I told you I don't need you," said Dagur.

Wolf then roared and seconds later Ragnar's trap card was destroyed.

"Ragnar was trying to help him," said Fishlegs.

"You really are a fool, Dagur," said Heather. "Because your monster is now destroyed."

Machine King's punch and slammed right into Berserker Wolf destroying him instantly.

Ragnar: 3700

Dagur: 3500

Heather: 3700

"And with that I end turn," said Heather.

"Then it's my move," said Ragnar as he drew. "And I summon Command Knight in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was a female knight in red armour in a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1900)

"And thanks to her special ability my Warrior now gain 400 attack points," said Ragnar.

A fiery aura then covered both Command Knight and Blade Knight. (ATK: 1200-1600), (ATK: 1600-2000)

"Next I'll play the continuous spell card Sword of Knight Hood!" said Ragnar inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Then appearing on the field behind his two Knight was a spell card with the image of a king knighting Queen's, King's and Jack's Knight. "Now whenever my Knight attacks a defence position monster if there attack points are greater than the sum total of your mother's defence points that the differences dealt to you as damage."

"What good will that do you, my Machine King is still stronger than any of your monsters," Heather pointed out.

"Not for much longer, because next I activate Shield of Knight Hood!" said Ragnar inserting another card in his spell and trap card zone.

Then appearing behind his Knights alongside with his other spell card with an image of a king handing Templar Knight's shield.

"Now once per turn I can prevent the destruction of a Knight," said Ragnar.

"That's still not going to help you," said Heather shaking her head.

Suddenly Blade Knight began to glow. (ATK: 2000-2400)

"Yeah, Blade Knight I got stronger?" Fishlegs stared. "How did that happen?"

"Blade Knight gains 400 attack points whenever you're holding one or less cards in your hand," Hiccup explained.

"Now he's strong enough to destroy your monster," said Ragnar. "Blade Knight attack the Machine King!"

Blade Knight charged with his sword raised and sliced right through Machine King.

Ragnar: 3700

Dagur: 3500

Heather: 3600

"Way to go Lieutenant!" Wartihog cheered. "You took down her best monster!"

"I would hold up on the celebrations if I were you, because thanks to my Machnia Armoured Unit I'm allowed to summon a replacement monster," said Heather as she looked through her deck. "And I think Machine Guardsmen would do just nicely!"

Then appearing on the field was a robot holding a shield in one hand and a sword in the other and appeared on the field in a defence position. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)

"And now I reveal my facedown card Cyber Summon Blaster," said Heather as a facedown card revealed itself. Seconds later cannon appeared next to her. "Now whenever Machine special summoned to the field you boys take 300 points of damage and guess what, I just did."

Then her cannon fired an electric blast at the two of them and the two of them yelled.

Ragnar: 3500

Dagur: 3200

Heather: 3600

Dagur glared at him. "Thanks for nothing."

Ragnar stared at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"It's thanks to you that we got it!"

"We wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't destroyed my trap card!"

"Just let me handle this!"

Hiccup and the others looked at one another and easily.

"They're not going to win like this," said Hiccup.

"They find even more than we did when we were in a tag duel," said Fishlegs looking at Wartihog.

"With the way Dagur's then I can I can't say I blame Ragnar," said Wartihog.

"It's my move," said Dagur as he drew. "And since you have a monster on your field I can summon this without a sacrifice. I summon Berserk Bear in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a much larger bare-chested warrior, but this one had a bears pelt over his shoulders. He had claws wrapped around his hands on the razor sharp and dripping with blood. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0)

"And don't forget about my field spell!"

Bear slammed his hand into the ground and Heather and Ragnar both of their life points dwindling away.

Ragnar: 3200

Dagur: 3200

Heather: 3300

"Now I'll have him attack your Guardsmen!" Dagur ordered. "Attack with Bear Claw!"

Bear charged at Guardsmen like a wild animal and struck it with his claws. However, they just bounced off much to Dagur's surprise.

"What happened?" Dagur stared.

"My Guardsmen has a special ability," Heather smirked. "I can prevent Guardsmen from being destroyed once for every Machine on the field. Let me explain it to you, the more machines I have on the field that bore indestructible my Guardsmen becomes."

Dagur growled and how a spell card with the image of Bear roaring. "Then I activate Berserker Roar. "Whenever one of your monsters can't be destroyed in battle I can deal 500 point of damage to my opponent."

"Wait a minute, I'm also count as an opponent," Ragnar stared.

"So what?" Dagur growled.

Bear then roared in both Heather and Ragnar covered their ears.

Ragnar: 2700

Dagur: 3200

Heather: 2800

"So much for working as a team," said Fishlegs.

"If they don't pull their act together they'll lose," said Hiccup.

"My move," said Heather as she drew. "And play the spell card Polymerization and I'll use it to use my Perfect Machine King with my Machine Guardsmen."

Perfect Machine King then appeared right next to Machine Guardsmen and the two of them and into a vortex.

"I fuse my two monsters together to form… Machine Emperor!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was a large metal thrown and sitting on it was a large robot with a metal cape and metal like frown on its head. (ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2500)

"And don't forget thanks to my Cyber Summon Blaster you boys take another 300 points of damage."

Her cannon then fired another energy pulse that the two of them and they both roared in pain.

Ragnar: 2400

Dagur: 2900

Heather: 2800

"This is bad," said Fishlegs.

"That an understatement, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "If they don't find a way to work together they'll lose and they'll all lose."

* * *

Berserker Wolf

ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

Once per turn by discarding one card on the field you could negate the activations of a trap card and destroy it.

Berserker Bear

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0

Level 5

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

You can summon this card without a sacrifice if your opponent has a face up monster on the field.

Machine Guardsmen

ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

Level 4

EARTH

Machine/ Effect

The destruction of this card can be negated for every Machine monster on the field.

Machine Emperor

ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2500

Level 8

EARTH

Machine/ Fusion/ Effect

Perfect Machine King + Machine Guardsmen

This monster can be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. For every Machine on the field this card gains one additional attack.

Sword of Knight Hood

Continuous Spell

When a monster with 'Knight' in its name attacks a monster in defence mode inflicts piercing damage.

Card image: King knighting Queen's, King's and Jack's Knight.

Shield of Knight Hood

Continuous Spell

Once per turn you can prevent the destruction of a monster with 'Knight' in its name.

Card image: King handing Templar Knight's shield.

Berserker Tribe

Field spell

Whenever you summon a monster with 'Berserker' in its name inflict 300 points of damage to every player who does not own a monster with 'Berserker' in its name.

Card image: a Viking village.

Berserker Roar

Quick-play spell

Whenever a monster that was not destroyed by a monster with 'Berserker' in its name deal 500 point of damage to your opponent.

Card image: Berserker Bear roaring.


	40. Bitter Rivals Part 2

Ragnar: 2400

Dagur: 2900

Heather: 2800

Ragnar and Dagur were facing Heather and it was clear to everyone that they were losing, mostly because Dagur refused to allow Ragnar to assist him.

"You docks should spend your time fighting the rather than each other and maybe you might stand a chance," said Heather. "Machine Emperor attack Berserk Bear with Burst Assault!"

Then compartments and machine Emperor began to move revealing missiles and lasers. They all watched as it fired everything it had at Dagur's monster destroying it completely.

Ragnar: 2400

Dagur: 1800

Heather: 2800

"And I'm afraid it gets worse, because thanks to my monsters ability he is able to attack once for every Machine on the field and that means it's all over for you Dagur."

Dagur's eyes widened as Machine Emperor aimed at him and fired.

"I activate my trap card, Knight's Protectorate!" Ragnar yelled at his facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card with an image of Jack's Knight shielding Queen's Knight. "Thanks to this card I can redirect an attack on to one of my Knights that is in attack mode."

The lasers and missiles and curved away from Dagur and headed straight towards Blade Knight.

Ragnar: 1800

Dagur: 1800

Heather: 2800

When the smoke cleared Blade Knight was still standing.

"Yeah, how come Blade Knight wasn't destroyed?" Fishlegs stared.

"Because of Ragnar's spell card," said Hiccup looking at Shield of Knight Hood. "Thanks to that card once per turn he can prevent the destruction of one of his Knights."

Dagur glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you," said Ragnar.

"I didn't ask for your help," Dagur sneered.

"The Lieutenant took a mighty blow for Dagur," said Wartihog.

"If Dagur doesn't realise that they have to work as a team than their not going to win," said Hiccup.

"You might have saved your partner, but you're only delaying the inevitable," said Heather as she placed a card facedown.

"My move," said Ragnar as he drew. "And for starters I'll switch Blade Knight into defence mode."

Blade Knight then went into a kneeling position.

Ragnar then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Then I'll lay this card facedown and end my turn."

"That's all? Let me show you how it's done," said Dagur as he drew. Dagur looked at his hand and looked annoyed. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

"How pathetic," said Heather as she drew. She looked at the card he just drawn and smiled. "I now activate the spell card White Veil!"

Hiccup and the others eyes widened.

"Not good," said Ragnar.

Heather then placed the card she drew in her spell and trap card zone and at once Machine Emperor was covered in a strange light.

"What's that?" Dagur demanded.

"White Veil was a powerful spell card that is only given to Wrinkly trusted lieutenants," said Ragnar. "It has the power of destroying spells and trap cards and negating their effects whenever the monster quit with it is attacking."

"So glad you remember," Heather smiled. "This is after all the card allowed me to see the Light and soon the two of you will see it."

"I hate to say it, there's no way that Dagur can survive this time," said Hiccup. "That facedown card of his is probably what he was going to use against Heather when she attacked."

"How observant, Hiccup," said Heather and she turned her brother. "Dagur, did you really think I would fall for such a trap? You are a fool and the only reason you've lasted this long is because of Ragnar, who gave up his own pathetic life points to save your hide."

Dagur snarled. "I can get you back on my own."

"I very much doubt that," said Heather. She then turned to her monster. "Now attack his life points directly!"

Machine Emperor then revealed of its weapons and aim them directly at Dagur.

"Did you forget about my facedown card," said Ragnar as he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Please, that card will be destroyed just like the others," said Heather.

"I baked to differ I activate Imperial Order!" Ragnar yelled at his facedown card revealed itself.

Heather's eyes widened. "Not that?"

"Judging by the look on your face I take it you know what this card does," said Ragnar. "By paying 700 life points during each of my standby phases I can negate the effects of all spell card on the field."

Suddenly a powerful pulse echoed across the field in the Viking village vanished and sparks of electricity appeared on all the face up of spell cards.

"And that means your White Veil is now useless," said Ragnar.

"But it won't stop my Emperor's attack!" Heather counted.

Already the missiles and lasers were heading straight towards Dagur, who was grinding his teeth.

"I activate my facedown card, Berserker Pride!" said Dagur as his facedown card revealed to be a trap with the image of Berserk Wolf fighting against Berserker Bear. "Thanks to this card all I have to do is pay half my life points and the damage that's dealt to me you zero."

Dagur then pulled out his Berserk Bear from his Graveyard and instantly a protective shield appeared around him lowering the damage he would have taken.

' _Ragnar saved me again? I hate to admit it, but if want to rescue Heather I'll need his help_ ,' said Dagur grudgingly to himself.

Ragnar: 1800

Dagur: 900

Heather: 2800

"Don't forget my Machine Emperor is able to attack again," Heather reminded. She then turned to Ragnar. "And I'll attack your Blade Knight."

Machine Emperor then fired yet again, but unlike last time this time Blade Knight was destroyed.

"Your trap card also prevents you from activating your own spell cards," Heather pointed out. "Maybe you considered saving yourself rather than your partner you would still have a chance."

"She's right," said Fishlegs. "Why bother helping Dagur when he isn't going to help him?"

"Look even if he didn't activate that trap card all the spell and trap card on their field would have been destroyed," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, but the Lieutenant didn't put up much of a defence to protect his troops after he laid a card," said Wartihog.

Hiccup frowned. ' _He's right. Ragnar would not make such a rookie move. What is he up to?_ '

"Why did you save me?" Dagur asked.

"Because we need each other in order to rescue Heather, it's that simple," said Ragnar.

"Last I checked I've done nothing to help you," said Dagur grudgingly.

Ragnar turned to him. "Look, Dagur we want the same thing and that's the bring Heather back to her senses. Surely we can work together on that front."

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Wouldn't expect you to," said Ragnar.

"Isn't that sweet, the two of you have decided to help one another," said Heather. "It's a shame that it's too late."

"It's not too late," said Ragnar as he drew. "First I pay 700 life points to keep my trap card on the field."

Ragnar: 1100

Dagur: 900

Heather: 2800

Ragnar then held out the card he drew. "Next I'll play my Pot of Greed which means I could draw two more cards."

He then drew his two extra cards which were Big Shield Gardna and an unknown spell card. ' _I've almost got everything I need I just need to hold on a little bit longer._ '

Dagur frowned. ' _What are you up to, Ragnar?_ '

"I now summon the Big Shield Gardna in defence mode," said Ragnar.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a man holding a very large shield. (ATK: 100-500/ DEF: 2600)

Ragnar then held out a spell card with the image of Blade Knight's armour. "And then I activate the continuous spell card, Armour of Knight Hood. As long as this card on the field any time a monster with the name Knight in its name is destroyed I'm able to summon a replacement monster."

The spell card appeared on the field, but then electricity sparked around it.

"Did you forget that your trap card is still in effect making it completely useless?" said Heather shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought he was smarter than that."

Dagur frowned. ' _Why play a card when your own trap card negate its effect?_ ' His eyes then widened. ' _Unless you're preparing for something big?_ '

Ragnar had taken notice to Dagur's look. ' _So we finally get. Let's hope it's not too late, because if we don't pull this off we might lose Heather forever_.'

"It's my turn now," said Dagur as he drew. "And I remove from play Berserker Wolf and Bear from my Graveyard."

The two spirits of his monsters appeared behind and vanished. "This allows me to summon my Berserker Chief!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was a large bare chested man with rippling muscles and tattooed over his face. The man looked as if he could kill with a single look in his eye. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0)

"Impressive, but nowhere near stronger than mine monster," said Heather.

A smile appeared on Dagur's face. "Ah, but my monster has a unique ability. He gained 500 extra attack points when he battles against a monster."

Heather's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"My monster is stronger than yours! Berserker Chief attack with Berserker Fist!"

Berserker Chief then began running straight towards Machine Emperor his eyes full of anger. (ATK: 3000-3500)

"I activate my facedown card," said Heather pressing a button on her duel disk. Her face down card revealed to be a trap card with the image of Machine King withstanding a powerful blast. "It's called Machine Guard and protect a monster with 'Machine' in its name from being destroyed in battle."

Berserker chief then slammed his fist right into Machine Emperor, but he blocked it with his arms and held his ground.

"But you still take damage," Dagur reminded.

Heather was then hit by the shockwave of the attack.

Ragnar: 1100

Dagur: 900

Heather: 2500

"Face it brother I'm one step ahead of you is always," said Heather.

"However, you've got to remember," said Ragnar. "Remember all the good times we had."

"I put those aside devoted myself to the Light," Heather glared. "Master Wrinkly opened my eyes to the truth and shall be how I can save the world from itself."

"Heather, the world doesn't need saving especially not from Wrinkly," said Ragnar.

"You can't make me falter," Heather glared. "Thanks to Master Wrinkly I am stronger than I ever was before. And I'm going to end this duel right here, right now!"

Heather then drew. "I now remove my Machine King from the game which allows me to summon Machine Queen to the field."

The spirit of Machine King appeared behind and seconds later it vanished. Then appearing on the field was Heather's favourite monster, a female version of Machine King and probably more dangerous one. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2200)

"And don't forget since I just special summoned a Machine to the field you take 300 points of damage thanks to my Blaster."

Heather's cannon then fired another electric blast at them and they both roared in pain.

Ragnar: 800

Dagur: 600

Heather: 2500

"And now my machine Queen gains 100 attack points for each Machine Type on the field or in my Graveyard."

The spirit of her three Machines appeared behind her and Machine Queen's eyes began to glow. (ATK: 2400-2900)

"This is bad," said Fishlegs.

"Their almost out of life points," said Wartihog.

"It gets worse," said Hiccup.

"How can it get worse?" Fishlegs stared.

"Because Heather has another Machine on the field," said Hiccup. "Machine Emperor get one additional attack for every Machine on the field which means now it's in attack three times."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "That's enough to wipe out all the monsters…"

Wartihog got the idea. "And then she can attack either one of them."

"Which means one of them is going to lose."

"But before I get that let's wipe out all your monsters in one assault," said Heather. "Machine Emperor annihilate them monsters with Burst Assault!"

Machine Emperor then launched its lasers and metals and Brit awaited every single monster on the field. Dagur was practically flown backwards when the attack struck his Berserker Chief.

Ragnar: 800

Dagur: 100

Heather: 2500

Heather then smiled menacingly at the two of them and their empty fields. "Well, this is a tough decision. Who should I wipe out first?"

She looked from Ragnar to Dagur with a calculative look on her face, her eyes then fell upon Ragnar. "You."

"I knew you would choose him," said Dagur.

Everyone then turned towards Dagur.

Dagur simply folded his arms. "So predictable attacking your ex, but aren't I am more tempting target?"

"You have low life points and no cards on the field," Heather reminded.

"Cards that can easily be destroyed on your next turn," said Dagur crossing his arms. "Face it you just want to take him out because he meant so much to you."

"Shut up!" Heather glared.

Dagur smirked. "You just can't face the truth can you that you still have feelings for him? Deep down inside this the real you who thinks all this Light nonsense is ridiculous."

"I'm warning you!"

"Warn away, but it doesn't change that you still love him."

Heather snarled. "Machine Queen attack Dagur's life points directly with Royal Electronic Beam!"

Machine Queen then fired beam from a chest and struck Dagur with overwhelming force.

"Dagur!" Ragnar yelled.

"Don't waste this chance!" he yelled.

Ragnar: 800

Dagur: 0

Heather: 2500

Dagur then fell to the ground and remained unconscious.

"One down and want to go," said Heather. "This is your last turn Ragnar, better make it count."

Ragnar then looked down at his deck. ' _There's only one card in my deck that can save me now. If I don't get the card we're done for._ '

Ragnar then looked back at Heather. "My move!" He drew and saw that the card he got was exactly what he needed. "You made a mistake attacking Dagur, because I can end this duel here and now."

"You lie," said Heather.

"Let's see about that, first free up my spell cards!"

Imperial Order then gas into thousands of pixels.

"Next I remove from play my Big Shield Gardna and Blade Knight from the game," said Ragnar as the spirit of his two monsters appeared behind him and quickly vanished. "This allows me to summon Templar Knight to the field."

Then emerging on the field was Ragnar's favourite monster with sword in hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"That monster won't save you," said Heather. "Don't forget thanks to my Machine Queen or spells and trap card are virtually useless to my monsters."

"That's why I've got something else in mind," said Ragnar. "I now sacrifice Templar Knight and like three spell cards in order to summon Paladin Knight!"

Suddenly Templar Knight and Ragnar's three spell cards lit up into four separate columns of light forming a diamond shape. Then emerging from the centre of the diamond was another beam and appearing from the ground was a knight in golden armour so blight that it was dazzling with a mighty two-handed sword in his hands. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000)

Everyone just stared at Ragnar's new monster.

"Not that some soldier," Wartihog stared.

"Paladin Knight attack Machine Emperor with Sword of the Protectorate!" Ragnar commanded.

Paladin Knight then charged straight towards Machine Emperor with his sword raised and Heather just said speechless as the mighty sword sliced right through Machine King cutting it in half.

Seconds later there was a massive explosion that slammed right into Heather.

Ragnar: 800

Dagur: 0

Heather: 1700

Ragnar then looked directly at Heather. "And don't forget about the downside of White Veil. When it and the monster quit with it destroyed you take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

Heather's eyes widened as she looked down at her feet and suddenly she was struck by a bright light.

Ragnar: 800 (Winner!)

Dagur: 0

Heather: 0

Heather then fell to the ground.

"Heather!" Ragnar yelled as he and the others rushed over to her.

* * *

When Heather opened her eyes she found herself in Snotlout's refurbished room. The moment she was confused and then her eyes fell upon Hiccup, Ragnar and the others.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" said Ragnar.

"The last thing I remember was losing to Astrid," said Heather rubbing her forehead. She then noticed her white uniform. "And what am I wearing?"

Hiccup took a step forward. "When you lost to Astrid you joined the Society of Light."

"I did what?" Heather stared.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy to get you back," said Ragnar.

Heather then remembered a memory. "You freed me?"

"It wasn't just me." Ragnar then stepped aside and to Heather's amazement Dagur was standing there taken a bite out of an apple.

"Hi, sis," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" said Heather getting up, but Ragnar held her down.

"If it wasn't for him I might not been able to free you from Wrinkly's control," said Ragnar. "We tag teamed in order to rescue you."

"You did?" Heather stared.

Dagur shrugged. "Well, I can see you don't need me any more so I'll be going."

Heather just looked at him. "Dagur?"

"Don't think you seen the last of me, sis," Dagur smiled. "I'll be back."

Dagur then went through the door and he was gone.

Ragnar could still see that Heather was in shock. "I think it will be best if we leave her be."

They all nodded and left leaving Heather to sit down at her bed trying to process what just happened.

* * *

Berserker Chief

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0

Level 8

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card be special summoned by removing two monsters with 'Berserker' in the name in your graveyard.

Knight Paladin

ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000

Level 8

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing one Templar Knight, one Sword of Knight Hood, one Shield of Knight Hood and one Armour of Knight Hood. This card can be targeted by spells or trap cards.

Armour of Knight Hood

Continuous Spell Card

As long as this card remains face up on the field any time a monster with the name 'Knight' in its name is destroyed either from battle or by card effect summon a Knight monster with lower attack points.

Card image: Blade Knight's armour

Knight's Protectorate

Trap Card

If your opponent declares an attack you redirected to a monster with 'Knight' in its name that is in attack mode.

Card image: Jack's Knight shielding Queen's Knight

Berserker Pride

Trap Card

Activated only if your opponent rages a direct attack, give up half your life points in all damage this turn reduces to 0.

Card image: Berserk Wolf fighting against Berserker Bear

Machine Guard

Trap Card

Activated only when a monster with 'Machine' in its name is selected as an attack target. That monster cannot be destroyed in battle until the end of the turn.

Card image: Machine King withstanding a powerful blast


	41. Pro-Dueling

It was a normal day at Duel Academy, but seconds later there was a huge explosion and an Obelisk Blue fell to the ground. His medal flew into the air and it was called by a man in a red suit with numbers on it.

"123, another win for me," he said. He then looked to the other students that were scattered around. "5432, Mathematical wants to duel you."

The students then ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the Pro.

"Who is he?" a Ra asked.

"A top ranking Duellist League Pro!" a Slifer yelled.

"And don't forget mathematical genius," said Mathematical rubbing his moustache.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stoick's office, he, Gobber, Spitelout and Mildew were looking over his computer. Stoick was checking the progress of the students in the Academy, but only a few standout Hiccup and his friends, plus Astrid and Speedfist.

"We have a problem, lads," said Stoick. "Only a select group of students are actually winning their duels. The others aren't exactly helping the School's reputation."

"Aye, quite the tricky problem," Gobber nodded. "Hiccup and his friends have been training a few of the Slifers in line and they have improved immensely since then. Though that only gathering forces to face the Society of Light."

"At least that's something," Stoick nodded. He then looked at Spitelout. "Spitelout how do you think we should handle this?"

"Simple, if Professional Duelling are making all our pupils look like slackers…"

"Wait!" Mildew intervened. "I know stick all the Pros on a boat and bid them farewell."

"But we invited them," Stoick pointed out.

"The man's right," Gobber nodded. "We can't just invite them over to take part in a tournament and then write when we're in the middle of it."

"Find another way and if you can't find an answer then you too can find a new job," Stoick warned.

Spitelout looked at him in bewilderment. "But Gobber's the Vice Chancellor! How come he's getting fired?"

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Because the two of you establish a new dorm without his permission as Chancellor and then the two of you try to dismantle the Red Dorm behind his back. Need I also remind you that it is his students have been winning most of their duels? Now instead of arguing I would suggest that you go ahead and do something to save your jobs!"

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew then rushed out of the office completely panicking.

"We better get to work on our résumés," said Mildew.

Spitelout rolled his eyes. "All we need are students that can be Professionals."

"Oh, is that all? And where do you suggest we find these students?"

Spitelout nodded. "You're right. It's completely hopeless…" He then rubbed his chin. "Unless I call upon some old friends to help us out."

* * *

Stoick was still looking through his files on the students in his office and one caught his interest. Wrinkly had only duelled one person and since then nothing.

"And then there's Wrinkly?" he said to Gobber. "I just can't seem to figure him out and I'm his son-in-law. For instance why he would enrol here?"

"It could be that he wanted to oversee the construction of the White Dorm for himself," Gobber suggested. "I mean he's only got several of the best students in the Academy under his thumb."

"True, but I think it's something more," said Stoick. "But there's also the fact that he hasn't duelled anyone apart from Prince Olaf."

"How that's something I can't figure out," said Gobber stretching his bold head.

Suddenly the door opened and they Prince Olaf's assistant appeared. "I can tell you why."

"And who are you?" Stoick asked standing up.

"I work for Prince Olaf and something's gone wrong, sir," she said as she approached the desk. "When he faced Wrinkly the two of them made a bet."

"Don't Hiccup mention this?" Gobber frowned.

"Is it so happens he did," Stoick nodded.

She nodded. "Yes, he waged our laser satellite and lost. Now it belongs to Wrinkly."

"What?" said Stoick and Gobber together.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Dorm, Wrinkly sitting in his chambers looking at the suitcase he had one from the Prince.

"He who controls this satellite controls the world," he smiled. "I shall open everyone's mind and help the entire planet see the Light."

He then clutched his head painfully. ' _No,_ ' said a voice in his head. ' _It's too dangerous._ '

Wrinkly regained his composure. "Silence you fool we must obey the Light." He then open the suitcase to reveal a computer. "This is the only way to save mankind." He then looked at two sets of keys that laid on the table. "With these two keys the new order can begin."

He then brought them closer towards the computer, but his hand shaped. ' _Wait!_ ' the voice yelled.

Wrinkly then dropped the keys and they fell to the floor.

He now looks a bit more saying and clutched his hands. "What am I doing? I have to fight this… but I can't."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest group of Ras were panting for breath as they had narrowly avoided being challenged by a Pro.

"That was a close one."

"There's no way he'll find us out here."

"54321," said a voice. They looked up and to their dismay they saw the Mathmatica standing over them. "I hope you duel better than you run. There again I might hide if I were you, since the chances you'll lose were 99.2."

The students began to panic, because they knew they had no way of winning.

"So, who will it be gentlemen?" the Mathmatica asked.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a gorilla roar over their heads.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Hiccup and the others had heard it as well.

"What's that?" Hiccup blinked.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, sounds like some things never change, you still talking to interdimensional creatures?" said Snotlout rolling his eyes. "Give it up."

"No, I heard it as well," said Ragnar.

"As did I," said Heather, who was now wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. "It also sounded familiar."

Then suddenly they heard the roars again.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "There's only one person I know who roars like that."

* * *

Back with the students a large muscular figure landed right in front of the Mathmatica between him and the Ras. The figure turned out to be none other than Dawnfang, who was wearing his Tarzana outfit.

"You want duel, me Dawnfang, me duel man with big hair," said Dawnfang.

Mathmatica looked amused. "Well, me suggest that you invest in some deodorant."

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew were running through the forest and found that the Mathmatica and Dawnfang were in the middle of the duel.

"Excellent, I knew I find him here," said Spitelout.

"Well, he better be good. Because otherwise we're out of a job," said Mildew. He groaned. "Great, he's already losing."

It was true, the Mathmatica already had 3000 while Dawnfang had 2500. Mathmatica had Transistor the Warrior, (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000), in attack mode, Gravity Bind face up on the field and one face-down card. Dawnfang on the other hand had Big Shield Gardna (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600) in defence mode and one face-down card.

"Wrong, Dawnfang has a unique way of duelling," said Spitelout crossing his arms.

Mathmatica then raised the spell card from his hand. "I activate this it's called, Illegal Summon," he said. "And it lets me summon a level 4 monster to your side field jungle boy. My Mid Shield Gardna will do. Time for a mathematical rhyme, so here goes. Two to the power of three equals eight, now Gravity Bind will activate. Let's see you rhyme like that."

"Rhyming lame," said Dawnfang as a man with a small shield on his forearm appeared on the field. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 1800)

"And now to even the playing field. You get to choose a monster for me."

"Me pick this one," said Dawnfang revealing his Doron.

Suddenly the orange and green striped man appeared on Mathmatica field in a defence position. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 500)

"Next I'll play my Fatal Abacus trap card," said Mathmatica as he revealed his facedown card. "Just in case math is in your subject, this helps you count to your defeat." He then smirked. "You can count, right? Because by sacrificing one of your monsters to the graveyard you lose 500 points and of course sacrificing your Doron also lets me attack you directly."

Dawnfang winced in pain as he felt his life points training away.

Dawnfang: 2000

Mathmatica: 3000

"Transistor the Warrior attack!" Mathmatica ordered

Transistor then fired a projectile at Dawnfang directly.

Dawnfang: 1000

Mathmatica: 3000

"Don't worry, the more Dawnfang is not down the harder he fights back," Spitelout assured.

Mildew grunted. "My career is in the hands of someone who was raised by wolves."

At the same time Hiccup and the others arrived and poked their heads out of the bushes.

"So, Dawnfang is back," said Hiccup. "I guess civilisation wasn't his thing."

Dawnfang got back onto his feet and glared at Mathmatica. "Now Math Man, me play trap!" His face down card and revealed itself to be Miracle Draw. "You not stop this one, Miracle Draw me ticket to victory! First me guess card, if me right you lose 1000 point, me wrong then Dawnfang lose 1000 point."

"Yes, me get point," said Mathmatica shaking his head.

"And me guess me pick Drawler!"

"You're risking the whole duel on a random card you might draw? Seriously?"

"Dawnfang, not agree with viewpoint. There no might, the sun may not might rise. You watch!"

Dawnfang then drew his card and everyone stared at him anxiously.

Dawnfang smiled and revealed a card he drew to be Drawler. "Me draw, and me right!"

"What?" Mathmatica stared.

"See, no underestimating me!" Dawnfang roared.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind emerged from his trap card and struck Mathmatica with a powerful force.

Dawnfang: 1000

Mathmatica: 2000

"Now me play Pot of Greed! Now me draw two!"

Dawnfang drew his two cards. "Then play this, me Drawler!"

Then appearing on the field was a large steamroller like creature. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)

"To get points, me send six cards from hand back the bottom of deck." Dawnfang then placed entire hand at the bottom of his deck. "Then me multiply by 500, that equal big number!" (ATK: ?-3000/ DEF: ?-3000) "Sure, Dawnfang no good at maths, but me real good at duelling and that's what count!"

Mathmatica backed away, because he knew it was about to lose.

"Now attack!"

Drawler then rolled towards Transistor and flattened him like a pancake.

Dawnfang: 1000

Mathmatica: 0

"That's not fair, see!" Mathmatica cried. "2+10-3 = 9!" He soon realised that his map was long. "Oh, never mind!"

He then collapsed.

"I told you," said Spitelout smugly.

"He beat a Pro," Mildew smiled. "That caveman just save our jobs, Spitelout."

Spitelout smirked. "Patients, I'm just warming up. Wait until you see my next surprise. You're really going to dig it man."

Hiccup and the others just stared at him.

"What's your dad talking about?" Hiccup asked looking at Snotlout.

Snotlout shrugged. "No clue."

* * *

They wandered through the forest a little further and then found a group of Slifers sleeping.

"What's the deal with the Slifers?" Fishlegs blinked. "They're all so laid-back."

"This looks familiar," said Ragnar.

"You mean you've seen this before?" Heather blinked.

"Hang on, it's a duel, "Snotlout pointed. "But I don't recognise either of those two dorks."

"Well I do," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded. "It's Rolf the Laid-Back."

"And he's duelling Elroy Prescott the Memphis Pro," said Fishlegs.

Elroy Prescott looked as if he had stolen from Elvis's wardrobe and by the way he was rubbing his eyes he was fighting to stay awake.

The two of them had 4000 life points, but, Rolf and two of his Mokey Mokeys on the field in defence mode, (ATK: 300/ DEF: 100)x2. Elroy had three Goblin Dancers on the field in attack mode, (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000).

"Come on, that shrimp will never beat a Pro," said Snotlout dismissively.

"Why am I so tired, little man?" Elroy asked drowsily. "What's going on? Speak up, because I'm ready to shake rattle and roll right into bed."

Rolf merely laughed in his laid-back way.

Elroy glared at him. "You're staring at an army of goblins and all you could do is laugh? Boys sure off those moves!"

The three Goblin Dancers began to play the musical instrument and dance their way towards Rolf. The first two make their way towards Mokey Mokey and the two of them want fans of their music, because they exploded.

The third one then attacked Rolf directly, but it didn't seem as if it bothered him.

Elroy: 4000

Rolf: 2000

"I just took out half your life points, you should be all shook up by now!" Elroy yelled.

"It's all good," Rolf smiled.

"Oh, that's all you have to say? Just go!"

Everyone, apart from Hiccup was starting to get drowsy due to Rolf's unique ability.

"Hiccup, we've got a chill more often," Fishlegs yawned.

"Dude, I'm so down with that plan," said Snotlout in any cookie shook his head to shake himself out of it.

Heather had her arms around Ragnar with a dreamy look. "I wouldn't mind to sit back and have a cuddle."

"I can go down with that, babe," said Ragnar.

Hiccup merely shook his head. "Guess Rolf hasn't lost his touch."

Elsewhere in the forest Spitelout and Mildew were putting on hazmat suits.

"This suit is making my thighs look big," Mildew complained.

"It will keep you save from Rolf's spell," Spitelout reminded.

Back at the duel, Rolf drew from his deck.

"You're a Pro, right? But why dude, because that's what the establishment wants?" The card he drew was Mokey Mokey Smackdown he then grabbed another card from his hand. "You're just duelling for the man. Oh, and I pray that spell card."

Elroy was now really getting drowsy as he looked at Rolf Dark Factory of Mass Production card. "Dark Factory?"

"Dude, yeah I know. It's so one chill, but it brings all my bros back from the grave and you know what they say Graveyard is just a state of mind." His Mokey Mokey cards then shot out from his Graveyard. "Oh yeah, wait, I fuse these little dudes with Polymerization being my most potent monster Mokey Mokey King!"

His three Mokey Mokeys then fuse together to form a giant one that nearly covered the entire island. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 100)

Spitelout and Midlew weren't too far way and would not write off their feet when Mokey Mokey King appeared on the field.

"What does that thing do?" Mildew stared.

Spitelout rolled his eyes. "What do you think it does? It put everyone to sleep."

Elroy was already on the ground and yawned.

"Wake up, dude," said Rolf. "We're duelling."

"Time to hit the hay little man," Elroy yawned. He then grabbed his medals. "Here, take them."

Hiccup noticed that his friends were publicly dozing off and Ragnar and Heather were in each other's arms.

"It's over?" Snotlout asked sleepily.

"It feels like that," said Ragnar.

"Sometimes you just got to go with the flow," said Heather.

"Mokey," said Fishlegs, who quickly shook his head. "I mean, hey Hiccup what's the score?"

"He won," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly they heard screams.

Hiccup looked around. "What was that?"

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had ran into a Pro who would challenge them to a duel. He was dressed as a waiter in a fancy French restaurant he was even holding a glass of wine.

"Bonjour, monsieur and mlle, I am Maitre' D so come this way, huh. Today were serving a fine course of destruction."

* * *

Hiccup was able to snap the others out of their trance and they rushed towards the shoreline where he had heard the screams. When they got there they found that Ruffnut and Tuffnut when the middle of a duel with Maitre' D and were losing. They had 1600 life points and Ruffnut had Fire Fox on the field in defence mode, (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200), and Tuffnut had Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000).

Maitre' D on the other hand had full life points and Bacchus the Dizzy Deity in Attack Position, (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600).

"It's Ruff and Tuff," said Hiccup.

"Against who?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's the Maitre' D, he's a famous pro," said Heather.

"Looks like it's two against one," said Snotlout. "They've got this in the bag."

"Check again," said Ragnar. "They're the ones that are losing."

"Your goose is cooked, in a delectable source of course," said Maitre' D. "For my Bacchus gains 300 points so the grand total is 1900." (ATK: 1600-1900)

"For the next dish my Bacchus attack!" Maitre' D yelled.

Bacchus opened his mouth and powerful vapour shot out of it and struck Solar Flare Dragon destroying it instantly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: 1200

Maitre' D: 4000

"My dragon!" Tuffnut yelled.

"And now your next course… the pièce de finition, a mouth-watering glass of du vin served in a Divine Chalice!" he yelled holding out a spell card. "So I get a Crimson Token."

Then appearing on the field was a blob of wind that took the form of a slimy like creature.

"Now attack that filthy creature!" Maitre' D commanded,

The token then attacked Fire Fox destroying it.

At this point Astrid showed up and watched as Ruffnut and Tuffnut got trounced.

"The punishment is only just begun," Maitre' D smiled.

The twins then fell to their knees.

"No more," said Ruffnut.

"We get it, we can't beat a Pro," said Tuffnut.

Maitre' D shrugged. "C'est la vie, C'est la va, you two are the best this tournament has to offer me? I expected more from the famous Obelisk Blue. I suppose duelling me as a man's job."

"Did he just call me a woman?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Well, we are identical?" Ruffnut shrugged.

"Nevertheless, the final course will now be served," said Maitre' D straightening his tie.

"Stop!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Everyone turned she stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"Astrid?" the twins stared.

"You guys are pathetic, you two are an embarrassment not only to your dorm, but to girls everywhere," said Astrid.

"Again I'm a guy," said Tuffnut shaking his head. "Can't anyone see that?"

Astrid ignored him and looked at Maitre' D. "Let me take over this duel." She then activated her duel disk. "As a matter of fact I'll even take their life points."

"Why not?" Maitre' D shrugged. "It won't take long, especially if you're anything like to friends."

"What is Astrid thinking?" Snotlout stared.

"I know, he's got over twice as many points," Fishlegs frowned.

"For now I'll place this card and in my turn," said Maitre' D as he placed a monster facedown on the field.

"I'm confused, why she sticking up for Obelisk Blue?" Snotlout frowned. "Didn't she ditch them to join the White Dorm?"

"Maybe deep down the old Astrid is trying to break through," said Heather hopefully.

"Well, I sure hope so," said Hiccup.

"Let's get this duel over with," said Astrid as she drew. She then held out a spell card with the image of Valkyrie Pegasus Rider charging into battle. "I activate the spell card Call of the Valkyrie! Thanks to this card I'm allowed to summon a Valkyrie that level 6 or below from my hand. So say hello to my Valkyrie Elite!"

Appearing on the field was a beautiful blonde haired warrior with a battle-axe in her hand. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900)

"Not bad mlle, but your attack will hardly scratch me," said Maitre' D.

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet, because now I equipped her with Valkyrie Battleaxe which will give her an extra 800 points," said Astrid inserting a spell card with an image of Valkyrie Elite holding a shiny new battleaxe in her hand.

Soon the axe in Valkyrie Elite hand change became more bright and shining. (ATK: 2100-2900)

"Attack him now!" Astrid commanded.

Elite then charged at Bacchus and sliced right through him with her battleaxe.

Astrid: 1200

Maitre' D: 3000

"By the way she's got a special ability too, since that walking toga party bit the dust everyone of his defence points is attracted from your life points. Tough break Jacques."

Maitre' D glared. "It's Maitre' D, get it right!"

He then winced in pain as is life points decreased.

Astrid: 1200

Maitre' D: 1400

"And now ci Excusez moi s'il vous plait, Sherry. I shall present, tonight's speciality starting with your appetiser," said Maitre' D. "The lovely Foaming Beauty!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a beautiful pale lady in ancient Greece garments. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)

"Not a bad dish, huh? And thanks to her ability she takes away 1000 of your monsters points."

Then emerging from a hair was a liquid white substance that struck Valkyrie Elite, weakening her immeasurably. (ATK: 2900-1900)

"Next I sacrifice my token and beauty to play this… Big Vintage Magna Mutton!"

Suddenly his two monsters vanished and then appearing on the field was a white lion with two massive wine bottles attached to it. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0)

"I give you tonight's main course, bon appetite!"

Then his large lion fired jets of wind that struck Elite and destroying her.

Astrid: 600

Maitre' D: 1400

"Bad news, Pierre," Astrid smirked. "When my Valkyrie Battleaxe is destroyed you take 800 point of damage!"

"Sacré bleu!" Maitre' D gasped.

He looked up and saw a battleaxe heading straight towards him and it struck him.

Astrid: 600

Maitre' D: 600

"Had enough?" Astrid smirked.

"Not quite, because the next course is now. May I suggest this spell card, Bacchus Banquet!"

Suddenly the entire field changed and they found themselves in ancient Greek ruin.

"Ah man, a Field spell," Fishlegs groaned.

"It's my move, François," said Astrid as she drew. Her eyes widened as he drew White Veil. "I play Valkyrie Strategist!"

Appearing on the field was a redheaded woman with a deeply calculative look. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 500)

"She may look tame, but she packs quite a kick," Astrid smirked. "Thanks to her special ability, because by cutting her attack points in half she is able to attack you directly au revoir."

"Oh contraire Sherry," Maitre' D smirked.

Astrid then noticed Strategist was moving around in a drunk faction.

"I regret to inform you that your battle has been postponed. After all there's no place for such at my banquet and thanks to my Magna Mutton if she tried that yet you will be personally charged with any damage caused by your own monster. Simply put, madam your life points will be burnt like them you will a crambolay."

' _Great that means my Strategist is practically useless,_ ' she said to herself. She then looked at her hand and her eyes fell upon White Veil. ' _There's only one hope I White Veil spell card, but somethings telling me not to play it. What's going on?_ '

"Astrid kick the pants of this stiff!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Yeah, do it for Obelisk Blue!" Tuffnut yelled.

Astrid shook her head. ' _Oh please. I'm in the White Dorm now. So why can't I play this card?_ '

"I'm sensing some tension in of her," Ragnar frowned. "It's almost as if she's fight with herself."

Snotlout eyes widened. "Hold on! That card must be White Veil."

"How do you know?" said Heather rising an eyebrow.

"No Snotlout's right," said Ragnar. "And I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, just look at her, part of her doesn't play it and I know why. It would mean Astrid is still loyal to Wrinkly."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "That means there's hope."

"I'll play this facedown and let you go," said Astrid placing a card in her spell and trap card zone.

"Mercie mlle, now on with the fest," said Maitre' D as he drew. "But before he digs in my Magna Mutton receive one peu bonuseach round an additional 1000 point to be precise." (ATK: 2500-3500)

He then turned to Astrid. "Now Magna attack her Valkyrie Strategist with Double Barrel Blast!

Magna Mutton then to jets of wine from his barrels at Strategist and destroying her her.

"You triggered my trap!" Astrid yelled pressing a button on her duel disk. "Hallowed Life Barrier! So my points are safe of course first I have to discard one card."

She looked to her White Veil card. ' _Maybe I don't need Wrinkly's cards after all. So later White Veil._ '

Astrid then discarded White Veil.

Maitre' D growled. "I my turn," he said in a normal English voice.

Astrid smirked. "Do you lose your French accent Gascon? That's all you will lose." She then drew. "Because I play Pot of Greed so I get two more cards."

Astrid then drew her to a cards. "Next I summon Valkyrie Shield Maiden."

Suddenly appearing on the field was long blond haired woman wearing heavy armour holding a massive shield. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1900)

"Next I'll play my Valkyrie Horn spell card," said after holding out another spell card. "This allows me to sacrifice my Shield Maiden and summon Valkyrie Queen in her place."

Valkyrie Shield maiden began to spin around and then appearing in her place was a tall heavily armoured blonde haired woman with the sword and shield in each hand. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200)

"Next she gains 100 attack points for every monster in the Graveyard and that includes your."

Valkyrie Queen raised her blade and the spirit of all their monsters emerge from the Graveyards and entered into the blade. (ATK: 2800-3300)

"And don't think I'm done because now I play Magical Stone Excavation so by sending these two cards from my hand to the grave unable to retrieve one spell card."

"You know it!" Snotlout cheered.

"Go Astrid!" Hiccup cheered.

Astrid then set the two only cards from her hand to the Graveyard and then retrieved her Valkyrie Battleaxe.

"Now I'll equip my Battleaxe to my Queen giving her an 800 point boost," Astrid smirked.

Soon Valkyrie Queen's sword was replaced with a battleaxe. (ATK: 3300-4100)

"Don't forget your little field spell only works on monsters that are level seven or below, are my Queen is a level eight. So there's only one thing I have to do my Queen pick up the cheque!"

Valkyrie Queen then charged with her new battleaxe raised and sliced right through Magna Mutton and Maitre' D got here with the shockwave.

Astrid: 600 (Winner!)

Maitre' D: 0

"Well, mlle it seems our meal is over and now the kitchen is close, au revoir," said Maitre' D before he toppled over.

"Good riddance," said Snotlout.

"Wee wee," Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup smiled. "Astrid."

Astrid then turned her back and walked away.

"Astrid, wait," said Heather. "You don't have to stay at the White Dorm."

"Come on, we're your friends," said Ruffnut.

Astrid glared at them. "As if." She turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "The two of you ruin the reputation of the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"We did?" they said together.

"Yeah, supposedly you guys represent the best of the best," said Astrid. She then walked off. "When I was Blue it meant something."

"What's that about?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I think she's fighting her loyalty to the Society of Light," Ragnar smiled.

"Just like you, Snotlout," said Hiccup looking at Snotlout, who nodded. "Before long she'll be back with us."

Meanwhile Spitelout was looking up at Dawnfang.

"What a win," he smiled. "So who's up next?"

"There's no next, Dawnfang bored," said Dawnfang as he swung away on a vine.

Mildew was having similar problems with Rolf, who was fast asleep.

"Come on, Rolf, wake up!" he yelled. "You can't save our jobs by sleeping!"

Spitelout soon appeared. "Rolf? There are duels to win. Up and at them!"

Rolf yawned. "Yo, you gotta chill. This dude's done."

"But we need you!" Spitelout cried. "My career is on the line here!"

Rolf has fallen fast asleep and Spitelout looked to Mildew.

"Oh, what do we do now?"

"Only one thing," said Mildew.

"Really? And what's that?"

"Finish our résumés."

* * *

Call of the Valkyrie

Spell Card

If you have no more than on the field you can special summon a Valkyrie that level 6 or below from your hand.

Card image: Valkyrie Pegasus Rider.

Valkyrie Battleaxe

Equip Spell Card

Equipped this with a monster with 'Valkyrie' in its name. The equipped monster gains 800 attack points. If this and the monster with are destroyed your opponent take 800 point of damage.

Card image: Valkyrie Elite holding a shiny new battleaxe in her hand.


	42. Don't Fear the Reaper

It was the middle of the evening and an Obelisk Blue was battling against another duellist. They both had full life points, but the Obelisk Blue had a Marauding Captain and Armed Samurai—Ben Kei, who was equipped with Lightning Blade and Grade Sword.

"Time for you to lay in pieces," said the duellist.

His hands were growing red and he had a strange skull like catch you on his right wrist. Darkness then began to flow from the skull's mouth onto his wrist and had a penchant round his neck which contained a card.

"And now witness the power of the Reaper!" he yelled. "With the Lord of darkness by my side I can draw any card I want."

Lightning then shot up in the skies above making the Obelisk Blue very nervous. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind covered the entire area.

"Aren't you dying to know which one? Well, wait no more because my ultimate combo is finally complete!"

The Obelisk Blue began to panic. "Wow, man. Take it easy! I'm just in this for the medals!"

His opponent then drew. "All right, prepare to meet your maker!"

Suddenly the spirit of the Grim Reaper appeared around him and suddenly all the Obelisk Blue cards were destroyed as were the remainder of his life points.

* * *

It was late at night and the duellist was sitting by a log overlooking the lake.

"There's no way Oulu the GX Tournament with this deck," he said looking at all his medals.

Suddenly the spirit of the Grim Reaper appeared behind him. "Well done, Lael, though I pray you haven't forgotten are packed?"

"Of course not, a deal the deal after all. But you have to keep your word," said Lael as he looked down at his deck. "You give me victory and I'll give you my soul."

The Reaper chuckled.

"I have to win."

Lael suddenly felt weak and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"All in good time," said the Grim Reaper. "But first you must rest."

"Good idea," said Lael.

Lael then toppled over.

At the same time Hiccup emerged from the woods his eyes automatically fell upon the Grim Reaper.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I thought I sense the presence of another spirit."

The Grim Reaper turned just as Ragnar and the others emerged.

"Ahh!" Fishlegs screamed.

"Sam Hill!" Wartihog gasped.

"Looks like you are right," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

"Believe me, I wish I weren't," said Hiccup.

The Grim Reaper then made his way over towards them, but then a powerful gust of wind emerged covering it in shadow and then it vanished.

"What was that?" Snotlout stared as he to emerge from the forest.

"A very dangerous spirit," said Ragnar as he made his way over to Lael and removed the pendant around his neck. "It was the Grim Reaper."

"You're kidding?" Hiccup blinked.

"Have a look," said Ragnar crossing him the pendant.

Inside it Hiccup could see a Duel Monster's Card inside it and it had the image of the Grim Reaper.

Snotlout looked over Hiccup's shoulder's eyes widened. "I heard about this when I was at North Academy. It was opposed to be locked away."

"Not anymore," said Ragnar getting to his feet. "I got a message from the Order of Knights last night and is said that someone had unleashed it."

* * *

Moments later they were at the infirmary within the campus, Lael was in bed with Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout watching over him. Fishlegs and Wartihog were sleeping in the corner snoring.

Snotlout was going through his PDA. "Check it out, Lael Grimly," he says showing Hiccup and Ragnar the PDA. "He's a student from North Academy."

"North Academy!" said a voice.

They turned and found Lael sitting up and looking around wildly. "Where's my deck?"

"Relax, it's right here," said Hiccup holding out Lael's duel disk.

Lael's snatched it from him. "Hands off! It's all mine!"

"Relax, it was in good hands," Hiccup assured.

"That's enough!" Lael roared.

"Someone's got an attitude problem," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"No kidding," said Snotlout.

Lael stared at the three of them. "Are you Hiccup? Then you must be Ragnar and Snotlout."

"That's us," said Snotlout.

Lael got to his feet and he looked at Hiccup. "I've heard about you kid. You're leading this tournament, aren't ya. Well not for long my deck is unbeatable. Feel like losing?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before. What makes you so special?"

"Simple…" Lael they went about his pendant and realise it wasn't there any longer. "My card? What did you do with it? Tell me! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"That's the whole point," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's been taking care of," said Snotlout.

* * *

Snotlout had insisted that the card would be locked in his and guarded by his spirits. The card was trapped in a case that was tied up and in a trunk and guarded by the Ojamas.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr Repaer," said Yellow. "As long as I'm in charge we're going to be doing things my way. You got that pal?"

* * *

"What were you thinking using that card?" said Ragnar shaking his head. "It's too dangerous."

Lael glared at him. "I don't care!"

"Don't care? Don't you realise you unlock the power you can't control? The Order of Knights locked that card away for a reason and had North Academy to protect it. Anyone who uses that card can win any duel, but in exchange they have to sacrifice their soul."

"Really?" Hiccup stared.

"I've heard the same rumours that North Academy," said Snotlout.

"That card is evil," said Ragnar firmly.

"So that spirit was in fact the Grim Reaper," said Hiccup.

"That's right kid," said Lael grudgingly. "Here's the deal."

* * *

When Lael had been at North Academy he had lost every single duel, because he can get the right card. In fact he had just lost a duel to Thuggory.

"Not again!" Lael yelled.

"It's a nice deck, but you should try building one that actually works," Thuggory suggested.

"One card, that all that I need to win!" Lael roared.

Thuggory shook his head. "You need more than one card to win a duel."

* * *

Back in present day, Lael was clenching his fists on the sheet on his bed.

"At that moment I made a choice," he said. "You want to be great, then get some help."

"Seriously? You call the deal from the Grim Reaper getting help," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"So what!" Lael roared. "What's a measly soul compared to winning? Because the rebooked honestly victory!"

That's when they notice the dark emerging from the tattoo on his left wrist.

"Lael, are you all right?" Hiccup asked.

Lael their extended his fist into the air. "Harvester of souls return to my deck! Hear me! If he was my soul then keep your promise and bring the victory now!"

Suddenly the infirmary was filled with a dark Essence that emerged from Lael. It was so powerful that it caused Fishlegs and Wartihog to wake up much to their horror.

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Wartihog yelped.

The door then opened and Spitelout step through holding the pendant in his hand. Ragnar considers immediately that he was possessed by a dark entity.

"Dad?" Snotlout stared.

Yellow then appeared next to him heavily bandaged. "Sorry, Boss. But did you really think I could stop the Reaper?"

"Thanks for nothing," Snotlout glared.

"Excellent! I knew he would find his way back," said Lael.

He then jumped off the bed and grabbed the pendant from Spitelout.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

Hiccup followed him out of the campus, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Hiccup frowned.

"Right here, Hiccup," said Lael behind one of the pillars.

Hiccup's eyes widened as Lael placed appended around his neck.

"What do you want?" Hiccup demanded.

"What do you think? Right now you're in first place, but the moment I bury you I'll take the lead!" he yelled.

"Fine, then use all the magic you want. I got everything I need right here," said Hiccup activating his duel disk.

Lael then activated his duel disk and the spirit of the Reaper appeared behind. "Let's duel."

Storm clouds formed above them as their duel began.

Lael: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"All right, Lael let's do this," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field in a defensive position was Hiccup's husky female Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"That's one," Lael smiled.

Hiccup frowned. "Whatever, now I place the facedown," he said inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Your turn."

"That card number two," said Lael.

At that moment right on the others emerge from outside the campus.

"Look they started and it's his turn," said Fishlegs.

"Don't tell me you believe all that nonsense about winning the duel in one turn," said Wartihog.

"He may be able to do it," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout is right, he's got the Grim Reaper remember and he allows him to draw any card," Ragnar reminded.

"My move! Stand back!" Lael roared as he drew. "I play my Temptation of the Goddess spell card! Now I get a look at your hand and then force you to summon any monster I choose to your side. Now dealing departed, unveil your cards."

Hiccup held out his hand which contained Dragon Knights Hookfang and Toothless Jr as well as Spine Shot and Dragon Knight Axe.

"Hookfang ought do."

Hookfang then appeared on the field in attack mode with mace hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

' _What see up to?_ ' Hiccup frowned.

"Three cards. Next I activate this Mischief of the Goddess so I get to see your hand again and devised by a spell card it goes facedown and I seem to remember one, it's your Spine Short."

"How is this helping him?" Hiccup wondered as he set his Spine Shot card on the field.

Lael smirked. "That's four. I'm afraid all your life points are about to become deceased."

"I beg your pardon?" Hiccup stared.

"Wait!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Stop the duel, Captain!" Warthiog yelled.

"Too late, now let the cremation begin," said Lael as he plays a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate my Slash Draw spell. Now for every card on the field, I can send one from my deck into the Graveyard." Lael sent his Reload, Magical Stone Excavation, Exchange of the Spirit and Big Eye to the Graveyard. "Then I draw again and if it's Slash Draw then all cards on the field are destroyed and, he is the part I savour, you lose 1000 life points for every one!"

"Hold on! There are four cards out there," Fishlegs panicked.

"But if that's the case, he'll lose 4000 life points," Wartihog stared.

"If Lael draws Slash Draw it's all over," said Snotlout.

"And with the power of the Reaper is bound to get it," said Ragnar.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You're really going to rely upon the Grim Reaper to get the card you want?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" said Lael as he extended his hand. "Reaper of souls come forth from the shadows and ground me victory!"

Shadows then suddenly covered Lael and the spirit of the Grim Reaper appeared behind him.

"My price is your soul," he said.

"Very well, agreed," said Lael.

Everyone watched anxiously as Lael reached for his deck.

"Now farewell!" Lael yelled as he drew.

Suddenly a powerful slash of energy emerge from the card he just drew and swept across the field destroying every single one of Hiccup's cards. Hiccup's screams were held within the smoke.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar, Fishlegs and Wartihog yelled.

"That's it," said Lael holding his Slash Draw card. "Game over. Nice try, kid with your meadows on mine."

However, Hiccup's life points didn't go all the way down to zero.

Lael: 4000

Hiccup: 500

"You still have points!" Lael gasped.

"All thanks to this card," said Hiccup holding out one the cards that had been destroyed. "It's called Night Fury Saliva and wears destroyed I gain 500 life points."

"So he was able to gain life points before he took the damage," said Snotlout crossing his arms.

"Talk about being one step ahead," said Wartihog.

"That's Hiccup's specialty, he always has something up his sleeve," Ragnar smiled.

"Way to play!" Fishlegs cheered.

Lael growled. "What? My one round win never fails."

"You can always rename it the two round win," Hiccup suggested. "Of course, I don't losing then either."

"Zip it! How dare you mock the Reaper!" Lael glared. "Now on with your destruction. I play Footsteps of the Goddess, this forces you to summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr to the field."

"You want him, you got him," said Hiccup.

Suddenly the miniature version of Toothless appeared on the field. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Now I get to play monster also I thought as it has fewer than 1500 attack points. Here to say a few words is Invincible Demise Lord."

Soon appearing on the field was a rogue demon figure holding a scythe in his hand. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"Maybe this is a two round win," Lael smirked. "Your move."

"Finally," said Hiccup as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed so now I can draw two more cards."

Hiccup drew his two extra cards and look to them. "Nice, I just drew what I needed without the Reaper. I can sacrifice my Dragon Knight Toothless Jr in order to summon the original Toothless to the field."

Toothless Jr then spun around and seconds later he was replaced with Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Now attack, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless places hands together and then fired a four plasma directly at Demise Lord destroying him instantly.

Lael: 2800

Hiccup: 500

"And that's not all, because of his effect you now take damage equal to your monster's original attack points."

Lael looked up just in time to see Toothless hurling another plasma blast at him and he roared in pain.

Lael: 1500

Hiccup: 500

"Awesome!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Don't fear the Reaper, sir," said Wartihog.

"That ends my turn," said Hiccup.

Lael glared at him. "Do you have any idea how luck you are? Of course, not. You got exactly what he needed, the only combo that could beat my Demise Lord." He then looked up at Hiccup and narrows his eyes. "Lucky! That all you are! And luck is something I never had."

"It's more than just luck, he draws what he needs because he believes in his deck," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, I already tried that, but then I learnt that believing isn't enough," said Lael looking at his wrist. "Only the power of the Reaper can help me win! My days of having bad luck are over! Now I can draw whatever card I need and that's worth way more than my soul! You're just jealous, because the Reaper belongs to me! Now watch this thanks to his ability my Demise Lord returned from the grave and is more powerful than ever! Because he comes back with an attack strength of 3000!"

Then suddenly emerging from the ground was none other than his Demise Lord. (ATK: 1300-3000)

Demise Lord then swung his scythe and spirits emerged around him. The spirits then circled around Ragnar and the others giving them quite a scare.

"These things are holograms, right?" Wartihog asked. "Because I'm a little scared."

"It gets worse," said Lael as he drew. "Now Demise Lord attack!"

Demise Lord swung his scythe and sent a slash at Toothless.

"I sent Dragon Knight Iggy to my Graveyard in order to increase my life points by 500," said Hiccup setting the card from his hand to the Graveyard.

A small orange armoured Dragon Knight then appeared above him and Hiccup poses life points been restored.

Lael: 1500

Hiccup: 1000

"You might have saved yourself, but not your monster," said Lael.

The slash then struck Toothless destroying him.

Lael: 1500

Hiccup: 500

Lael laughed. "What's this? Has your good luck streak finally ended? Why don't we see what your next draw brings you?"

"Fine, here goes," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "I play Dragon Knight Charity! Since I have five Dragon Knight to my Graveyard I can draw three cards from my deck, but if I don't use them I take 500 point of damage."

Hiccup drew his three new cards and smiled. "Okay first I played the Warrior Returning Alive which allows me to get Toothless back."

Hiccup removed Toothless from his Graveyard and place them back into his hand. "Next I play Dragon Knight Bam in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was a child in sea green Dragon knight armour. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 200)

Hiccup then placed a card spell and trap card zone. "And then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

Lael laughed. "How sad. Even the great Hiccup Haddock couldn't draw what he needed this time."

"Who said that I didn't," Hiccup smirked. "I might just surprise you."

"I doubt it, nothing you can do can stop me," said Lael as he drew. He then sent his Book of Taiyou and Monster Reincarnation to the Graveyard and activate the card he just drew. "And thanks to this it's about your about to decompose along with your life points."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Spell Reproduction that allows you to bring a spell back from the grave."

"Indeed it does," Lael smirked. "And if you've been paying attention then you know what I choose. My Slash Draw." Lael then retrieves his Slash Draw. "All I need to do is draw one more."

"We must have another Slash Draw card in his deck!" Snotlout's eyes widened. "And he's going to use the Grim Reaper to get it. Which means about to win this."

"Wrong, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Say what?"

"Lael isn't going to use the Reaper, he's going to do this on his own."

Everyone stared at him.

Hiccup looked firmly at Lael. "All you need is faith in your deck like me and you can draw anything."

"What do you know about me?" Lael roared.

"More than you think," said Hiccup. "For one I know you're afraid, so much so that you made a deal with the Grim Reaper. But you don't need him, it's all about you. Trust me, the secret to duelling is about believing, not about getting lucky."

Lael glared at him. "Yeah well… that's an easy thing for someone like you to say. Just think, you always draw the exact card that you're hoping to get."

"And you will too. All you have to do is believe that you can," said Hiccup. "I know you have it in you."

"I used to," Lael admitted. "But not anymore. Back then everything was different."

* * *

Lael then remembered when he put his deck together back at North Academy. He put his entire soul into building and when he looked in his cards with satisfaction he smiled.

"This is my best deck," he smiled. "This combo is going to crash anyone with the guts to face me. I'm going to be a star. I'll be the best. I'll call it the one round win and it's going to take me to the top."

* * *

Back in the present, Lael was looking down at his deck.

' _Back then I had faith in my deck_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I duelled with the same confidence that Hiccup does_.'

The spirit the Grim Reaper then appeared around. "And what did that get you? Nothing but loss and embarrassment. Without my help your combo will never work."

Lael clutched his head. "He's right, I have no choice. So I activate my Slash Draw and since there are three cards on the field three of mine I sent right to the Graveyard and then I draw card."

Lael then sent his Mystic Tomato, Book of Moon and Des Feral Imp to the Graveyard. The darkness is marked hand intensified as he reached towards his deck.

"Fight it!" Hiccup yelled. "All you have to do is believe in your deck and draw. Lael, you don't need the Grim Reaper!"

The Grim Reaper appeared once again. "Do not listen to that fool. Draw with the hand that's powered by me. It will deliver victory to you and your soul to me."

Lael hand moved closer towards his deck, but then he stopped. "Hiccup… you were right."

"What?" the Grim Reaper roared.

"Reaper, you're through!" said Lael as removed his pendant. "I don't need you to win! I have faith in my cards now! Our agreement is null and void and my soul is staying right here!"

He then tossed the pending aside.

"No!" the Grim Reaper cry as he vanished.

Hiccup smiled in the storm clouds parted to reveal the full moon.

"Time to draw," said Lael. He then tossed his duel disk into the air.

"What's he doing?" Fishlegs frowned.

The duel disk then landed in Lael right arm.

"Impressive manoeuvres," said Wartihog.

"Looks like he's gonna draw with his other hand," said Ragnar.

"But can he still draw Slash Draw without the Grim Reaper?" Snotlout asked.

"Way to go," Hiccup smiled. "I knew the real Lael was in there somewhere."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Lael smiled. "You saved me. Of course, I'm still going to win." He then lifted his hand into the air. "And now I'll draw this card on my own."

Lael reached for his deck and drew and smiled. The card he drew was none other than Slash Draw. "In your face Grim Reaper. I drew Slash Draw."

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind cut right across the field blowing away Hiccup's card from the field.

"This duels is over," said Lael.

"Now that how you draw card," said Hiccup's voice from the smoke. "I would have lost, it hadn't been for my trap." He gestured to now revealed facedown card. "That's right you triggered it when you played a spell card. It's called Emergency Evasion and thanks to its effect it removes every card from my field before you can destroy Bam."

Lael smiled as if he didn't expect anything less.

"No way," said Fishlegs.

"Nice tactic," said Wartihog.

"You certainly have a flair for the dramatic," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Well, I guess it was okay," said Snotlout.

"It was nothing," Hiccup shrugged.

"Impressive," said Lael. "The duel goes on."

"Did you really think that I would give up so easily? So now it's my turn."

"Not quite. You said I should have faith, right? I do and that's why I'm not done yet," said Lael. He then gestured to his Demise Lord who was still on the field. "Demise Lord can't be destroyed by card effects when it's brought back from the Graveyard."

"So you knew I would survive," Hiccup smiled.

"That's right," Lael smiled. He then looked to his monster. "Demise Lord! Take him out!"

"Sorry Lael, but I have faith to," said Hiccup.

"What?"

"My Emergency Evasion has another effect. All those card I removed come right back to the field. But I have to draw the same type of car that I removed." He then reached for his deck. "So it all comes down to this. If I draw monster I win, anything else I lose."

"Sounds good," Lael smiled. "Now don't forget drawing isn't about luck, it's about believing in your deck. A good friend once taught me that."

"Here goes," said Hiccup as he drew. Hiccup looked at the card and then held it out. "I haven't lost my touch, I drew Dragon Knight Stormfly. That means I get a monster back."

Then suddenly be appearing on the field was Dragon Knight Bam in a defence position.

Lael laughed. "That kid? Just look at him, he can't stop me."

"Well then… go ahead and attack," said Hiccup dismissively.

"Okay, you ask for it."

Demise Lord swung his scythe and sent a powerful energy slash and destroyed Bam.

"Thanks a lot, because when you destroyed I get a place with Dragon Knight Boom!" Hiccup yelled.

When taking the place of Bam was a similar Dragon Knight, but with purple armour. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)

"Yeah so, what can he do?"

"You're about to find out," said Hiccup as he drew. "Really? Since you have a monster I can summon my Dragon Knight Toothless with one sacrifice. Welcome back, bud!"

Boom then vanished and was soon replaced with Toothless, who spread his wings and crosses arms.

"Well, it was a valiant effort. But look my Demise Lord has more attack points," Lael pointed out.

"For now maybe, but I play my Dragon Knight Battle-Axe," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "So now Toothless gains an 800 attack points boost."

A battle-axe and appeared in Toothless' hands. (ATK: 2500-3300)

"He's got over 3000 points!" Lael stared.

"Toothless, finish him off with Raging Dragon Slash!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless brought down his new battle-axe down upon Demise Lord slicing.

Lael: 1200

Hiccup: 500

"And don't forget, thanks to Toothless' ability you now take damage equal to your destroyed monster's original attack points."

Lael looked up and saw Toothless forming a plasma blast and tossed it right out of diminishing the remainder of his life points. The blast had been so powerful that it actually knocked him off his feet.

Lael: 0

Hiccup: 500 (Winner!)

"He did it!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Of course he did," said Wartihog.

"Never doubted him," said Ragnar.

"Big deal," Snotlout shrugged.

"That that," said Hiccup. "I'm ready for a rematch anytime you want."

"You got yourself a deal, Hiccup," said Lael raising his hands with the Grim Reaper's mark. He then noticed the mark thinking away and smile. "And speaking of deals, it looks like my pact with the Grim Reaper is off." He then looked at his deck. "Backs, Hiccup. He restored my faith in my deck and I promise I'll never lose trust in my cards or myself again."

Ragnar then picked up the pendant. "I'll make sure that proper people dispose of this," he said.


	43. Duel For Hire

At the Red Dorm Hiccup and the others were having dinner.

"Did you say Spitelout and Mildew are getting fired?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, and after what they did to the school I'm surprised that all your fathers doing to punish them," said Fishlegs.

"I can understand Mildew, but I can't believe he would fire my dad," said Snotlout.

"Is that really unexpected? He did Raleigh do anything to stop Mildew and in some ways it was an accomplice," Ragnar pointed out.

"He may not have had a hand to demolish the Red Dorm, but it was thanks to him that Wrinkly got a foothold in the Academy and started the Society of Light," said Heather. "And Snotlout may I remind you that both you and I were part of that."

"If I were those two I would be doing some serious butt looking if I were them," said Wartihog.

* * *

In his office, Stoick was going over the meeting he had with the Prince's assistant what she had told him and Gobber.

"I've got to do something," he said.

The door then opened and entering into his office were none other than Spitelout and Mildew, both of them holding several medals in their hands.

"Well this settles it," said Mildew holding out his medals. "You see these… proof that I'm superior to you in every way."

"Oh please, someone who can't walk around without his walking stick superior to me?" Spitelout scoffed.

"Did your father taught you respect your elders," Mildew glared.

"No, he was too busy teaching me how the wannabes like you."

Stoick facepalmed himself, the two of them were giving him a headache. "What did I do to deserve these two buffoons?"

"Look grandpa, any siding win mind from freshman!" Spitelout glared.

"I know, that's because they beat you," Mildew snapped back. "Your last medal came from a four-year-old."

"He was five!"

Stoick had had enough and stood up. "That's enough!" Spitelout and Mildew stopped arguing for the first time realise that Stoick was in the room. "Take it out on your own time! With you have any because I want you out and don't come back!"

"We've just been fired!" the two of them cried.

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew were at the docks and were very depressed.

"Well, onto the unemployment line," said Spitleout.

"I can't get another job at my age," said Mildew.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice.

The two of them turned and found Hiccup and the others approaching them.

"What's the matter, dad?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm fine," said Spitelout.

"Let me guess, my dad fired you," said Hiccup.

Spitelout and Midlew quickly got onto their feet.

"Who told you?" Spitelout snapped.

"Does anyone else know?" Mildew demanded.

"The whole kinda knows," said Ragnar.

At once the two of them stood still and went very pale.

"The two of them look like they've seen a ghost," said Wartihog.

"Correction, they look like ghosts," said Hiccup.

"We can always see through them," said Heather.

"It's not fair," said Mildew angrily. "How will I ever support myself?"

"And what about me!" Spitelout roared.

"Okay that's just pathetic," said Snotlout crossing his arms. "I can't believe we're related."

Suddenly they heard a helicopter overhead.

"Now what's," said Spitelout looking up.

They looked up towards the helicopter and saw familiar face looking down at them. It was Pegasus.

"Hello, down there!" He yelled.

"Look, its Pegasus the Creator," said Wartihog.

"In the flesh," said Hiccup.

"Why did he come back?" Ragnar frowned.

Spitelout and Mildew just stared at him overnight.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is it him?" Mildew asked.

"It's Pegasus all right," said Spitleout. "Presence of Industrial Illusions and creator of Duel Monster."

"Perhaps their hiring," said Mildew lighting up. "I've heard his company's health benefits are the best in the business."

* * *

The helicopter soon landed and at once Hiccup and the others ran over towards Pegasus.

"Sir, what brings you back so soon?" Hiccup asked. "Is everything all right?"

Pegasus smiled. "Actually, that's what I'm here to find out. Your father told me and it sounded quite urgent."

Pegasus was about to walk away, but then something grabbed his legs.

"Don't go!" Mildew voice cried.

"You've got to hire us!" Spitelout begged.

Pegasus looked down and saw that Spitleout and Mildew were clutching his legs for dear life.

"No job is too small," said Mildew. "We'll even answer your phone for Pete sake."

"You've got to be kidding?" Hiccup stared.

"We have procedures for these things," said Pegasus and he tried desperately to free himself. "Now, out of my way."

"You don't understand," said Mildew.

"Where desperate men, Pegasus," said Spitelout.

"Yes. That much is obvious." Pegasus then tried to move, but it was difficult with the two men clutching his legs the dear life. "Now, I suggest you fill out an application."

"I'm not sure you understand the gravity of the situation here," said Spitelout.

"We'll do anything, sweeping floors, pickup your dry cleaning," said Mildew.

"They really are desperate," said Hiccup.

"I can't believe me and my dad are related," said Snotlout shaking his head.

"There certainly not making a good first impression," said Ragnar.

"And even if they do get hired by Pegasus who just kicked them out the next day," said Heather.

"I better call my dad," said Hiccup reaching was PDA.

Stoick's face then appeared on screen.

"What can I do for you, son?" Stoick asked.

"Just so you know, Mr Pegasus is here."

"Ah, escort him into my office if you don't mind."

"That may be a bit difficult," said Hiccup.

Pegasus was now crawling on the floor and still had Spitleout and Mildew wrapped around his length like a couple of flies on a spiders web.

"For the last time! Let me go!" he roared.

"Never!" Spitelout yelled.

"Not until you give us jobs!" Mildew yelled.

"All right, fine you're both tired!" Pegasus yelled.

Spitelout and Mildew then release their grip on his legs.

"Happy day!" Spitelout cheered.

"Thank you!" said Mildew gratefully.

"Hold on," said Pegasus getting to his feet. "First you must prove yourself by defeating me."

"How's that?" Spitelout stared.

Mildew's eyes widened. "You mean in a duel?"

"Well, I don't mean in a bake-off. And since I'm short on time I'll duel both of you at once."

Hiccup and the others just stared.

"Now there's an unexpected twist," said Wartihog.

"The creator of Duel Monsters duelling?" Fishlegs' eyes widened.

"This is a duel we don't want to miss," said Hiccup. He then looked back at his PDA and at his father's confused face. "Sorry, Dad, I've got a run. See you later."

Stoick frowned. "Hold on. What's—?"

Hiccup then switch off his PDA and he and the others watched as Pegasus, Spitelout and Midlew prepared to duel.

"All right, Spitelout, our careers are online so no slipups," said Mildew. "We can win this duel if we play our cards right."

"Oh, just shut up," said Spitelout.

"You think Pegasus can take over?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course, he created the game remember," said Hiccup. "The only person I know been able to beat him is Yugi and that was a close match."

"Yeah, I don't know if Spitleout and Mildew know what they're getting into," said Ragnar.

"Let's duel!" the three of them yelled.

Pegasus: 4000

Spitelout: 4000

Mildew: 4000

"I'll go first," said Mildew as a card shot out from his duel disk. "I summon my trusty Toy Soldier."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a tin toy soldier. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 300)

"My turn is finished."

"And mine begins," said Spitelout a card shot out of his duel disk. "I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode."

An ancient-looking machine then appeared on the field with finger attached to its arm. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300)

"And my turn is finished."

"Is that all the going to do?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Don't tell me you skip that class," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I had to go through the same thing with Dagur and Heather when we took part in a two on one duel," said Ragnar. "You can't attack on the first move and after that you can do whatever you want."

"That means that Pegasus is in a massive disadvantage," said Fishlegs.

"Only if they work together," said Heather. "I mean that's how my brother and Ragnar were able to free me."

"Let the fun begin," said Pegasus as he drew. "Let up the stakes shall we? At the end of the duel whichever one of you has more life points left will receive a higher position at my company."

Spitelout and Mildew's eyes widened.

"And now of course this only applies if the two of you can actually defeat me. Otherwise no job."

"Are we talking about bigger salaries, less hours and more benefits?" Spitelout asked.

"And more vacation days, right?" Mildew added.

"Sure why not," Pegasus smiled. "You won't win so let's move on. I summon my Toon Alligator in defence mode."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a cartoon alligator with a hatchet in its claw. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600)

"Isn't that a cute little gator?" Wartihog smiled.

"I've heard of these Toon cards," said Hiccup. "My Mum told me that they were one of the toughest cards in the game."

"I'll say when I believe it," said Snotlout dismissively.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Pegasus placing the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Interesting choice, Pegasus," said Mildew as he retrieved the card his duel disk shot out.

"Mildew, above all else remember we're a team so let's do this together," said Spitelout.

Mildew however narrowed his eyes remembered what Pegasus is said earlier. "I activate Toy Soldier special effect! Whenever my mini militant is face up on the field during my Standby Phase I'm allowed to play any other Toy Soldiers that I have in my deck. So now I summon two more Toy Soldiers onto my front line."

Mildew then looked for his deck and then summoned to duplicates of Toy Soldier that appeared right next to his original one.

"And next I activate my Forced March spell," said Mildew holding up a second card.

"You've done something right for a change," said Spitelout. "Now you just need to cut your Soldiers strengthen half and they can attack indirectly." (ATK: 800-400)x3.

"Ready! Now take aim and fire!"

Mildew first two Toy Soldiers fired their rifles at Pegasus. He was hit by corks in the chest and in the hip.

Pegasus: 3200

Spitelout: 4000

Mildew: 4000

"Wonderful, they're still one-shot left," said Spitelout.

"Yeah, and this one is for you!" Mildew yelled pointing at him. "Fire!"

Spitelout turnaround in time to see the third Toy Soldier firing his rifle at him. Unfortunately for Spitelout the cork struck in writing between the legs. His eyes watered as he clutched his hands when to where he had been struck.

Pegasus: 3200

Spitelout: 3600

Mildew: 4000

"That hurt," he winced. He then glared at Mildew. "We're on the same team you old coot!"

Mildew narrowed his eyes. "Look, Spitelout, I want that job the one with the corner office and monarchy desk."

Spitelout looked at him furiously. "That job is my!"

Pegasus smiled. ' _Looks like Laurel and Hardy don't like each other very much. I use that to my advantage_.'

"Two can play this game, grandpa," said Spitleout as he took the card that is duel disk shot out. "I summon another Gear Soldier." Then appearing right next to his original one was another Ancient Gear Soldier. "Double the destructive power, double the fun."

He then grabbed the card from his hand. "And then pull my hand I activate my Ancient Gear Explosive spell card." His eyes then fell upon Pegasus and Mildew. "Now which one of you should be the target of its effect. My Soldier's attack points will card of someone's life points and I choose Pegasus! Now soldier, attack indirectly with Ancient Fire Flurry!"

Then appearing in the hand of one of the Ancient Gear Soldiers was an ancient-looking grenade. He then tossed it directly at Pegasus and it promptly exploding in his face.

Pegasus: 2550

Spitelout: 3600

Mildew: 4000

"Excellent choice," Mildew smiled. "Now that's what I call teamwork, my friend."

Spitelout then glared at him. "That's what you think! You traitor!"

Suddenly the two Ancient Gear Soldier turned and fired their Gatling gun threat the other Toy Soldiers destroying two of them.

Pegasus: 2550

Spitelout: 3600

Mildew: 3000

Mildew glared at him. "What are you thinking? If we want those jobs we have to work together!"

"Your memory must be fading away, because you're the one that attacked the first," Spitelout reminded. "Besides, I can't let you get your wrinkled fingers on my bonus check."

"If this keeps up they'll never win," said Fishlegs.

"That's why Pegasus turned them against one another," said Wartihog.

"They would have lost anyway," said Ragnar.

"For once I agree," said Snotlout folding his arms. "I mean sure my dad could have beaten Pegasus, but always partnered up with Mildew."

"You're not helping matters," said Heather shaking her head.

"How those to run our school is beyond me? It boggles the mind," said Hiccup.

"Why don't you just come out and say it!" Mildew roared.

"Fine! This little partnership is over!" Spitelout yelled. "So for now on this is war!"

"Fine with me! I'm finally free, no more Spitelout to hold me back!"

"You'll be begging for my help grandpa!"

Pegasus had pulled out of his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Would you come on?" He yelled. "I'm already fifteen minutes late for my meeting!"

Spitelout and Midlew and stop arguing and turned to look at Pegasus.

"Now that's off my chest, time to wrap this duel up," said Pegasus as he drew. "And now I accordingly invite you both to join me on a trip to Toon Land."

"To Toon Land?" Spitelout and Mildew blinked.

"What's Toon Land?" Snotlout frowned.

"You're kidding right?" said Hiccup.

"I removed five cards from my deck," said Pegasus drawing the top five cards of his deck. "This let me play a Field spell card known as Toon Kingdom!"

Suddenly there was first of all and smoke and shooting up into the air was a pop-up book. It then opened up to reveal way to like castle and landed behind Pegasus.

"Do you know what I love about cartoons? Anything can happen. As a matter of fact it usually does. So first I sacrifice Toon Alligator in order to bring out Toon Dark Magician Girl."

Toon Alligator then practically jumped into the pop-up book behind Pegasus. The book closed and seconds later it reopened and a cartoon version Dark Magician Girl. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700)

"She's pretty cute, don't you think?" said Fishlegs, his cheeks turning pink. "You know, for a cartoon."

"I just can't get enough of my Toons," said Pegasus smiling. Then more Toon monsters appeared in the castle behind him. "They show up and hilarity ensues. But don't be fooled by their adorable appearance, they can also be quite dangerous. Oh, Magician Girl attack Spitelout directly, won't you?"

Toon Dark Magician Girl smiled and laughed before striking Spitelout with her staff knocking him backwards.

Pegasus: 2550

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 3000

"Next I activate the spell card Shadow Toon," said Pegasus holding up a second spell card. "This allows me to select a monster on your side and dish out some direct damage equal to that monster's attack points. I'll choose that Ancient Gear Soldier of yours."

"Oh no!" Spitelout panicked.

He then saw a Toon-like shadow emerge from underneath his Ancient Gear Soldier.

"Now attack Mildew!" Pegasus ordered.

Mildew watched helplessly as the shadow made its way over towards him and then slammed into him with such force that it knocked him off his feet.

Pegasus: 2550

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 1700

"What a move," said Hiccup.

"That's one fortified deck," said Wartihog.

"And one of the most wackiest," Ragnar added.

Heather nodded. "I suppose we should expect this from the creator of Duel Monsters."

"Lucky shot," said Spitelout getting to his feet.

Mildew glared at Spitleout as he stood up. "This is your fault! Why did you have to go and we can my defences?"

"You're the one that started all this," Spitelout reminded.

"And I'm going to finish it! Now stay out of my way and watch how it's done!" Mildew into the car that his duel disk popped out. He then held it out. "I play a devastating spell card called the Crowning of the Emperor! So I sacrifice a Toy Soldier and summon Toy Emperor to my frontline!"

Toy Solider vanished and in his place appeared a teen the version of Napoleon Bonaparte on his horse. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 800)

"Now trample that Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Mildew ordered.

Toy Emperor charged at Toon Dark Magician Girl and struck her with his sword.

Pegasus: 2250

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 1700

"In your face!" Midlew smirked.

"Don't forget boys you're in Toon Kingdom now," Pegasus reminded. "And all the rules you used to know have changed. So I removed a card to prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle."

Pegasus then remove the top card of his deck which was Gorgon's Eye.

"Oh, great," said Mildew slightly crestfallen.

Toy Emperor dealt some more slashes at Toon Dark Magician Girl, but she simply curbed out of the way and avoided them.

"You know what they say, 'All the world loves a Toon'," said Pegasus. "Unless of course you happen to be duelling against one. Admit it, my cartoons have made you feel inadequate, right?"

"Maybe. I placed one card facedown," said Mildew placing the card in his spell and trap card zone. "Be gentle with me."

He then fell to his knees and Spitelout soon followed suit.

"Oh, what's the point?" said Spitelout. "We'll never win."

"You're right," said Mildew. "Time to hit those job search websites."

"Last our confidence have we?" said Pegasus. "Don't worry, boys I don't blame you for giving up. I invented these cards. So how could you beat my own game?"

"The man makes an excellent point," said Mildew.

"We should quit while we still have our pride," said Spitelout.

"I couldn't agree with you gentlemen more," said Pegasus. "Now deactivate your duel disks and I'll be on my way."

Spitelout and Mildew look at one another and couldn't see any alternative.

"Don't do it," said Hiccup. "You've got to fight! The duels not over!"

"It might as well be," said Spitelout.

"That's no way to think," said Hiccup. "You still have life points, don't you? So get off your butts! Students look up to you guys! So set a good example!"

"Strangely enough, untouched," said Spitelout. He then got to his feet. "He's right. We can't just give up, there are students watching us, one of whom happens to be my son. We're supposed to being there role models."

"Inspired by a Slifer Red," said Mildew slightly disgusted. "Now I know for sure we're going to lose."

"Then let's go down with a fight," said Spitleout standing straight. "This one's for the kids!"

Pegasus laughed. "You're going through with this?"

Mildew nodded. "You bet. This is our last battle with Duel Academy."

"And we're going out with a bang, not a whimper," said Spitelout firmly. He then reached for his deck. "Speaking of bangs, watch this." He looked at the card that had shot out from his duel disk. "I sacrifice my two Gear Soldiers in order to play my Ancient Gear Golem."

His two soldiers vanished from the field and in their place came a massive colossal ancient robot. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)

"Oh no, and big scary monster. Whatever shall I do?" said Pegasus mockingly. He then pressed the button on his duel disk. "Wait, I know activator trap card. I activate my Toon Briefcase!"

His trap card revealed itself in a Toon-like briefcase with eyeballs appeared on the field.

"When you play a monster my Toon Briefcase automatically opens. Sending your monster right back to your deck."

The briefcase and made his way over towards Ancient Gear Golem.

"My Golem!" Spitelout panicked.

"Never fear, Mildew is here," said Mildew revealing one of his facedown cards. "Malfunction! I paid 500 life points to negate the activations of your trap card!"

Pegasus: 2250

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 1200

The briefcase was inches away from Golem and, but quickly vanished.

Spitelout stared at him in bewilderment. "You gave up your own life points to save my Golem?"

"But of course," said Mildew dismissively.

"Nice, they're getting along," said Hiccup.

"It only took them six months," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Pegasus, my turn isn't over. So from my hand I activate my Ancient Gear Fist spell card!" said Spitelout inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Suddenly an ancient mechanical face appeared on the field and attached itself to Gear Golem.

"Now attack his Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

Ancient Gear Golem raised his fist and it shot off like a rocket straight at Toon Dark Magician Girl. However, she simply stretch out the way and the fist missed her completely.

Pegasus: 1250

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 1200

"Thanks to my Toon Kingdom, Dark Magician Girl is unharmed," said Pegasus as he removed the top card from his deck. "You need a little lesson in toonology, because they can't be destroyed in battle."

"You may wonder open your eyes," said Spitelout.

Pegasus looked up and gasped, the Ancient Gear Fistwas making a U-turn and heading straight back towards Toon Dark Magician Girl. She tried desperately to run away from it, but in the end it grabbed her and the two of them vanished.

"My Gear Fist is a spell card so my move doesn't count as a battle attack," said Spitelout. "And your Toons are only safe from damage from battle."

"Go, Dad!" Snotlout cheered.

"Finally a good move," said Pegasus. "I'm impressed. Nice work you just displayed dedication and good teamwork skills. Of course now I go."

Pegasus then drew and looked at the card. "It's been fun gentlemen, but I have a meeting to get to. So, I'm ending this! Now I activate my Comic Hand spell! This allows me to take control of any monster on your side of the field."

Suddenly a cartoon glove shot out of Toon Kingdom and was attached to the book by some sort of spring. It then reached out and grabbed Ancient Gear Golem and pulled him right into the book.

"But there's more, every monster on my side turned into a cartoon version of itself," Pegasus smiled.

Suddenly shooting out of the book was Ancient Gear Golem, but now he was a cartoon version of himself.

"What of the name of Thor have you done to my Golem?" Spitelout cried.

"I am made him cuter," Pegasus smiled. "And next I remove five cards from play so I can activate my Doppleganger spell card."

Pegasus removed the top five cards of his deck and then placed his spell card onto the field. Emerging from it was a cartoon cat with a very mischievous look.

"Now I can take a card from your grave as my cartoon cutie will add it to my hand. And I choose your Ancient Gear Explosive."

Doubleganger down stretch itself over towards Spitelout and reach into his Graveyard and pulled out his Ancient Gear Explosive card.

"Give that back you thieving feline!" Mildew demanded.

"Now my Doubleganger mimics the card it stole," said Pegasus.

Doubleganger then swallowed the card and instantly transformed into the Ancient Gear Explosive. Toon Ancient Gear Golem then took the card.

"This isn't good," said Spitelout.

"You know the rest. My Gear Explosive can use by any monster with 'Ancient' in its name and then of course…"

"I'm well aware. Half of Gear Golem's attack points are then subtracted from your opponent's life points." said Spitelout. He then looked to Mildew. "Brace yourself, Mildew."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mildew asked.

"Ancient Gear Golem has 3000 points so 1500 are coming your way."

Toon Ancient Gear Golem then tossed the explosive that Mildew and it exploded in his face and knocked him over.

Pegasus: 1250

Spitelout: 1600

Mildew: 0

"Told you," said Spitelout.

"Your turn, Spitelout," said Pegasus. "All right, Gear Golem attack him directly!"

Toon Ancient Gear Golem then raised his fist and sent a powerful shockwave at Spitelout but not into the ground.

Pegasus: 1250 (Winner!)

Spitelout: 0

Mildew: 0

"They last," said Hiccup.

"Considering their opponent, they could have done worse," said Ragnar.

"It was impressive," Heather nodded.

"Nice try, guys. You actually work together," said Fishlegs.

"Nice going, Dad!" Snotlout cheered.

"You know what those boys are starting to grow on me," said Wartihog.

Pegasus then made his way over towards the two of them. "Working at Industrial Illusions isn't about duelling. It's about dedication, working together and never giving up."

Spitelout and Midlew stared at him.

Mildew's eyes widened. "Do you mean…?"

"We don't have to go unemployment!" Spitelout yelled with relief.

"So you two are really going to leave," said Hiccup.

"It won't be the same without you," said Fishlegs.

"You guys are unique, heck I might miss you," said Wartihog.

"They were certainly interesting when the two of you were here," Ragnar nodded.

"On was an upwards," said Spitelout.

"You may be a bunch of slackers, but I'll always going to remember you kids."

"Hey, it's Stoick," said Heather pointing.

They all turned and saw Stoick running towards them. "There you are Pegasus," he said panting.

"Sorry, Chancellor, I got a bit hung up," said Pegasus apologetically.

"Hung up with what?" Stoick asked. He then turned and looked at the others. "What in the name of Thor is going on?"

"Well since you decided to fire Spitelout and Mildew they were duelling against Pegasus to get a new job with him," Wartihog explained.

Stoick stared at them.

"How could you, Stoick," said Spitelout angrily. "And without two weeks' notice."

"Or a severance package," Mildew added.

Stoick facepalmed himself. "I didn't fire you I wanted you out of my office, because you are driving me nuts."

Everyone stared at him.

"It would seem as if this was a massive misunderstanding," said Pegasus. "It looks like you won't be working for me, but considering how attached you are to your students this is where you should be."

"No it's not," said Spitelout.

"You've got higher pay and a better retirement plan to," said Mildew.

Hiccup chuckles. "Well, all ends and end well. At least we got to see Pegasus' deck in action."

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss that for the world," said Ragnar.


	44. Heart of Ice Part 1

It was late at night at Duel Academy and Wrinkly was in his room. Suddenly the image of Selena appeared on his computer.

"Wrinkly!" she yelled. "Your mind is being controlled. This isn't you. Wake up!"

Wrinkly then opened his eyes and got to his feet. "Selena! Stay out of this! My mission is nearing its completion." He then leaned across the table. "Wait. What my sister says is true. This has to stop."

He then looked up at his reflection, who talked back to him. "You can't be serious. We're about to expose mankind to the power of light."

His evil side and took over and he looked down at his computer with still had Selena's face on it. "What's this? Someone doesn't know when to quit and if you're not careful you'll find yourself permanently deleted! Do I make myself clear?"

Selena then vanished from the screen.

"Now that I control the satellite, I control the fate of the world," said Wrinkly as a bright white aura covered his body."

He then laughed and a beam shot out from the White Dorm and into the sky. The light was so powerful that it turned night into day.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was sleeping in his room and was awoken when a bright light shone out of the window.

"Who's there?" he said rubbing his eyes. He quickly got to his feet and was blinded by a bright light. "Hello?"

"Hiccup, I don't have much time so listen closely," said Wrinkly's voice.

Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw his grandfather right in front of him.

"Wrinkly?" Hiccup stared.

"I need your help," said and made his way over towards him and held out a container. "Take this and protect it. And please no matter what anyone tells you never return it to me."

Hiccup was about to ask what was going on, but when he stared at his grandfather's eyes they glow. He then stood there hypnotised and took the container from him and inside it was a key.

* * *

At his boat, Eret had also woken without a check what was happening.

"The Light is coming," said a voice.

Eret turned and found Wrinkly standing there and at once glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Eret, I took you in and I understand why you don't trust me anymore," said Wrinkly as he pulled out a container. "But I trust you. Now please take this and guarded with your life."

"But what is it?" Eret stared.

"Goodbye," said Wrinkly.

"Wait! Don't go!" Eret cried. He then blinked and found that Wrinkly was gone and was holding the container in his hand. "Uh, Wrinkly? I hate it when he does that."

He then opened the container up and found a key inside.

* * *

At the White Dorm Wrinkly was looking at his mirror in frustration.

"I'm only going to ask this once," said Wrinkly. "Where are the keys?"

His reflection merely smiled. "I can assure you there in the right hands."

"Their what?" said the evil Wrinkly. "You fool, do you have any clue what you've done? We need them to unlock the satellite. Now who has them?"

"Why the chosen duellist of course," said the good Wrinkly. "I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight you. So, I simply gave the keys to someone who is."

The evil Wrinkly then slammed his fist against the mirror. "They can't stop me… nobody can. Just wait, I'm through with Hiccup and Eret." He then extended his hand upwards and a white aura covered his body. "They shall see the Light!"

He then laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Wrinkly look through his tarot cards. He flip the top card of the deck which showed the picture of a man and woman kissing. He heard footsteps and turned to find Astrid had entered into the room.

"You wanted to see me," she said. "What is it, sir?"

Wrinkly got to his feet. "I'd like you to pay a visit to an old friend. It's time you duelled Hiccup." Astrid's eyes widened and Wrinkly could sense her hesitation. "Something wrong?"

Astrid then stared into Wrinkly's eyes with began to glow and then her eyes had a dazed look about them. Wrinkly smiled.

"I'm at your command," said Astrid. "Let's do this."

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way," said Wrinkly he then pulled out a deck of cards. "Now here's something you might need. If you use this debt correctly it'll bring Hiccup to his knees."

"I won't disappoint you, sir," said Astrid.

"I know," Wrinkly smiled. "And Hiccup has something that belongs to me. So when you crush him, see that it find its way back into my hands."

"Yes, master," Astrid bowed.

* * *

Hiccup soon met up with the others in Snotlout's room and had just told that his encounter with Wrinkly.

"No way!" Fishlegs cried. "Wrinkly? Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?"

"I'm positive. Just look…" said Hiccup holding out the key. "He gave me this key."

"Well, what's it open?" Wartihog asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "No clue."

"You too, huh," said a new voice.

They looked up and found Eret looking down at them. He then held out the second key that matched Hiccup's. "I was hoping it was his jet, but no such luck."

"So there's two keys," said Hiccup. He then looked down at his own. "And what are we supposed to do with anyway?"

"I have no idea," said Eret. "But until we can figure that out we've got to keep them safe."

"He's right," said Ragnar folding his arms. "It can't be a coincidence that he gave me to the two of you. Why I don't know, but I think they're safer in your hands on his."

Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup and the others were walking down through the campus telling Heather of their encounter.

"So you have no idea what these keys unlock?" she frowned.

"Not a clue," said Hiccup.

"I don't understand why Wrinkly gave them to you," Heather frowned. "I mean he's the bad guy. Why would you give you something and then tell you to protect it."

"Well, Selena did say that he was split in two," said Ragnar. "It could be that his good half was able to gain brief control over his body and then gave Hiccup and Eret those keys."

"If that's true then my grandfather is still in there somewhere," said Hiccup hopefully.

"Maybe, but we still don't know the influence that controls Wrinkly in the first place," said Ragnar. "In the meantime we have to protect those keys from falling into the wrong hands."

Then they turn round the corner and found Astrid standing there.

"About time," she said impatiently. "I've been waiting for hours."

"For me?" said Hiccup.

"Relax, I'm here for the key," said Astrid marching her way over to him.

"How do you know about the key?" Hiccup frowned.

"Wrinkly. He sent me over here to get it back from you. So why don't you handed over and we can all move on with our lives?"

"For your information he gave it to me," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Well, he made a mistake," Astrid glared. "So, if you're smart you'd give it to me. Or there's choice B, you can duel and winner takes all."

"I don't know what this key is, but I think it's far safer in my hands than my grandfathers," said Hiccup.

"I have to agree," said Ragnar. "We have no idea what this key does."

"If Wrinkly wants it, it can't be good," said Heather.

"It does sound dangerous," Fishlegs agreed.

"Wouldn't be the wisest manoeuvre," said Wartihog.

"Ah, what's wrong? You scared?" Astrid glared angrily.

"No," said Hiccup.

"Then what's the problem? It's just two old buddies playing a friendly game, right? So stop listening to these dweebs and duel me!" Astrid demanded. "And if I win then you hand over the key. If I happen to lose then I'll leave you alone."

"That's a terrible deal," said Fishlegs.

"Ingermans' right, I say we would treat," said Wartihog.

"It is hardly a fair trade," Ragnar nodded.

"And if you lose we don't know what the consequences will be," said Heather.

Hiccup nodded. "I'm sorry, Astrid, but there's no duel."

"You don't have to apologise," said Agnar's voice. They turned and found Agnar standing there with his arms crossed. "That's not even Astrid."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"You of all people should know," said Agnar. "Look at her eyes, they're completely lifeless and empty. We're losing her and if we don't do something soon the Astrid we know will be gone forever. There isn't much time guys."

Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes and saw that Agnar was right. Instead of the usual steel-blue they were now more icy and cold. Hiccup couldn't understand why he had noticed before after all him stared into those beautiful eyes for quite some time.

"He's right," said Ragnar. "I've only just now noticed that her presence is a lot colder than it usually is. It's like her heart is covered in ice."

"What we do? Any ideas?" Fishlegs asked.

"There's one hope," said Agnar. "You'll have to duel her. It's the only way to set her free."

"It was how I and Dagur managed to free Heather," said Ragnar.

Hiccup hope he wouldn't regret this. "All right, fine. Then let's do this."

"You sure?" Fishlegs and Wartihog asked.

"I'm sure," said Hiccup turning his gaze upon Astrid. "I've no choice. I accept your challenge, Astrid. So, let's due."

"Smartest thing you ever done," said Astrid as she walked off. "Or maybe the dumbest."

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup began going through his deck on the staircase. Ragnar and the others were looking at him as they watched sorting through his cards.

"Remember, her future is on the line here," Agnar reminded.

"Trust me, I know what the stakes are," said Hiccup. "I should have done this earlier, but I hope that she had the strength to fight whatever hold Wrinkly had her."

"Astrid is strong and determined," said Heather. "However we can't underestimate the powers that Wrinkly has. It's possible that he sensed her resistance and tightened his grip on her."

"It would explain the change of personality," said Ragnar.

"Don't worry, Agnar, no matter what your sister is in good hands," Hiccup promised.

"Not that I question your skills, but isn't there a chance that you could get brainwashed also?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ingerman, way to have a positive outlook," said Wartihog.

"Relax, have I ever let you down before?" Hiccup asked.

"No. But this duel could be tougher then we think," Fishlegs frowned. "Like what if Astrid got new cards from Wrinkly."

"Positive outlook, remember," said Wartihog. "Though he does bring up a good point."

"You could always use the same tactic that you used on Snotlout," Heather offered. "You know using cards he's familiar with against her."

"Heather's right, you have to reach out to the real Astrid," said Agnar. "And as it so happens I've got a card for you. It might help you get thought to her."

Hiccup to the card from Agnar and looked at it. "Thanks, but what is it?"

"It's called Swing of Memories, sort of a family heirloom," said Agnar.

* * *

Agnar then began to remember the time when both he and Astrid have been kids and duelled one another in their family's back garden.

"Ready, sis?" Agnar asked. "I activate my Swing of Memories spell."

"Not again," Astrid groaned. "You always use that card."

Agnar laughed. "Well, maybe this time you'll beat it Astrid."

"I guess. Well, here goes and who knows I might just win."

They duelled until later in the afternoon with Agnar the victor.

"I win," he said.

"No fair!" Astrid pouted. "I'll never win in duel!"

Agnar smiled at her. "Hey, you're going to be a great duellist someday."

Astrid then smiled. "Really? You mean it, bro. I love duel more than anything and I'm going to practice until I'm the best."

"Sounds good."

"Let duel! And this time I'm going to win."

"You sure about that?"

"You bet."

* * *

Back in the present, Agnar looked at Hiccup and the others.

"Even back then, she never gave up. Trust me play that Swing of Memories spell card and her memories will come rushing right back."

"I'll give it a shot," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "I will have to make a few changes, but she'll be back to normal in no time."

"She doesn't need a car to wake her up. She needs me," said a voice.

They all turned and saw Snotlout standing on top of the stairs with his hands on his hips.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup blinked.

"The one and only," said Snotlout. "Face it dorks only my love can set her free."

"You're kidding?" said Hiccup.

"Snotlout in case you forgot Astrid is Hiccup's ex," Heather pointed out. "I think he's in a better position in freeing her then you."

"Besides, it's all your fault, son," said Wartihog.

"If it weren't for you she wouldn't be in the Society of Light," Fishlegs glared.

"And it's your fault that there's a White Dorm," Ragnar added. "You've done enough."

"Hey, back off," Snotlout glared. "Stop spreading lies! She is my soulmate and I never do that her."

"You really don't remember do you," Hiccup blinked.

Snotlout stared. "Uh, no."

"A big duel, you won, she got brainwashed," said Hiccup.

Snotlout eyes widened. "So you mean, it's true? It is my fault?"

"And they call you slow," said Warithog shaking his head.

"Newsflash, that's why we don't trust you," said Fishlegs.

"You're the one that got her into this mess!" Ragnar glared.

"And the reason how Wrinkly got a foot hold on Duel Academy," said Heather folding her arms.

"No way!" Snotlout stared. "You're lying! I would never hurt Astrid!" He then turned to Agnar. "Agnar, tell them. Tell them it's not true."

Agnar closes eyes and folded his arms. "No one is following for this amnesia act. You did this to Astrid and you know it. Why don't you just leave? You've already caused enough harm. If you really want to do something for my sister go home."

"No!" Snotlout yelled. The memories of him duelling against Astrid then suddenly flowed back into him and he fell to his knees. "Let me make it all up to her. I can help."

"Wow, Snotlout actually has feelings," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Ha, ha," Snotlout glared.

"Hey, relax," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, Snotlout cheer up girls like a sensitive guy," said Fishlegs.

"He's right, when the ladies here you have a soft side there going to be beating down your door," said Wartihog.

"You think so?" said Snotlout getting to his feet.

"Why do you think Astrid fell for Hiccup?" Heather asked. "He is brave, selfless, smart and cute."

Hiccup's face turned pink. "Really?"

"That's why most of the girls have a crush on you," Heather smiled.

"What do they say about me?" Ragnar asked.

"I would let it go to your head," said Heather slyly. "Besides I want you all to myself."

"Back to saving Astrid," said Snotlout as he pulled a card out of his jacket. He then tossed it over to Hiccup. "This will prove you all that Astrid loves me."

Hiccup looked on the cards and then back to Snotlout. "You're serious?"

"It's the key to her heart," said Snotlout. "That's right boys is one of my signature cards. One look at that and she'll run right back. Don't worry you can thank me later."

"Whatever you say," said Hiccup deciding to humour him.

"You're lucky that I showed up when I did."

"We are?" Hiccup blinked.

"So how is he helping?" Fishlegs stared.

"Let's just play along," Wartihog whispered.

"Yeah, let him help in his own little world," Ragnar nodded.

"All right, I'll put it in my deck," said Hiccup.

Snotlout smiled. "There's nothing I won't do to help the woman I love. Now she'll have to marry me."

Snotlout then laughed.

"You just keep on believing that," said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening Hiccup and Astrid were in the arena. The White Obelisks on Astrid side and Ragnar and the others on Hiccup side in the stands.

"Did you bring the key?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup held the key out. "Yep. It's right here."

"Keep it handy. I don't expect this to take very long. So I hope you have grown to attach to that thing."

"I have no plans of handing it over," said Hiccup. "I have plans on getting my girlfriend back."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Ready Astrid?"

"I'm always ready."

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

Astrid: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Then let's duel," said Hiccup.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just accepted the Light," said Astrid as she drew her five cards. "I mean I might even like you again if you just hand over the key now and I can save you the humiliation of losing."

"I don't plan to lose," said Hiccup as he drew his five cards.

"Famous last words. I'll kick things off. Ready?" Astrid then drew. "I'll play Snow Fairy in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was an ice blue spirit like creature. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 700)

"So if you're thinking of using a spell card forget it, because as long as my Snow Fairy is on the field you can't activate any spell card for one turn." Astrid then smirked. "That he is as good as my. Sure you don't want handed over?"

"You know I would never forfeit a duel," said Hiccup.

"You have me confused with one of your dorky friends," said Astrid as she placed a card in her spell and trap card zone.

"Ah man, she doesn't remember a thing," said Agnar.

"And it seems as if Wrinkly has given her a new deck," said Heather.

"Just wait, Hiccup hasn't played my card yet," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout did you ever think that it might take more than just one of your cards to wake her up?" said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, you didn't snap out of Wrinkly's control when Hiccup first played your cards," Ragnar reminded.

"All right, Astrid it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "Okay, here's a little something that will jog your memory."

Snotlout nodded smugly and the others just simply rolled their eyes.

"Oh, please," said Heather.

"Remember Snotlout, well this is from him," said Hiccup. "It's Ojama Black."

Ojama Black then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

"And that's not all!" Snotlout yelled from the stands. "I wrote you a poem to go with it!"

Snotlout then pulled out a piece of paper and was about to read it, but thankfully Ragnar and Heather pulled him back down into his seat.

"I suggest that you don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, save what dignity you have left," Heather agreed.

"But she needs to hear it!" Snotlout protested.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" said Fishlegs shaking his head.

"Can we move on!" said Astrid angrily.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Hiccup. He then pulled out his Negate Attack card. "I'll place this card facedown and call it a turn."

"Come on, Astrid! Show this charm how it's done babe," said Snotlout.

"What was that?" Agnar glared.

"Uh, nothing," said Snotlout quickly. "Just me trying to be supportive that's all. Just supporting."

"Oh, yeah. Well, the last guy that called her babe didn't make it until the end of the duel," said Agnar crossing his arms.

Snotlout looked as if he had wet himself.

"I knew that guy," said Wartihog.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to him?" Fishlegs asked.

"He was sent to the mainland to the best hospital in the country and it took him ten months to recover," said Heather.

"Time to play some real cards," said Astrid as she drew. She then held out the card he drew. "Like this so get ready, because I play the spell card White Night Fort!"

"And what does that do?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Guess I'm about to find out."

Then suddenly emerging from the ground behind Astrid was aborted made of ice. Then the entire arena floor got covered in ice as did the stands behind Astrid.

"Settle down, dorks!" Astrid yelled at the White Obelisks. "That was nothing. Just wait until you see what happens next."

"It's freezing," said Hiccup shivering. "I can't even feel my toes."

"That's the least of your problems," said Astrid looking back at him. "With this on the field neither of us can activate trap cards during our opponent's turn."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked down at his Negate Attack card. ' _That means I can't activate my_ _Negate Attack card. It's almost as if Astrid knew I was about to play it_.'

Astrid smirked. "You look shocked. Did you realise you can't hide anything from me. The Light exposes everything! All right, time to summon Illusion Ice Sculpture."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a monster made of pure ice. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"What's with all the ice and snow?" Hiccup asked.

"What's wrong Hiccup? I thought you liked to chill?" Astrid smirked. "Oh yeah, as long as it's on the field it's the only monster you can attack. There's more it can also take the form of any other monster on my side of the field."

"Ah, man," Fishlegs groaned.

"Not good," said Wartihog.

Ice Sculpture began to glow and seconds later they took the form of Snow Fairy. (ATK: 0-1100/ DEF: 0-700)

"Snow Fairy attack, take out Ojama Black!" Astrid commanded.

Snow Fairy then jumped into the air and Hiccup was frustrated because he couldn't activate his trap card. Snow Fairy then pointed a single finger at Black and fired a burst of energy that made contact with him, covering him in ice and then shattered.

"He's frozen," said Hiccup.

"Oh, well, so much for Snotlout's card," said Fishlegs.

"Guess it didn't work, can't say I'm surprised," said Wartihog.

"Hold on, I know the problem," Snotlout groaned. "I should have used Ojama Green!"

"Yeah, that's it," they all said rolling their eyes.

"I'm not done," said Astrid. "Illusion Ice Sculpture attack him directly!"

Hiccup watched as Snow Fairy's twin jumped into the air and then hit him with the same burst of energy. Hiccup felt the cold biting at his skin and rushed his arms just to get a bit of warmth.

Astrid: 4000

Hiccup: 2900

Astrid laughed. "Looks like you're walking on thin ice, Hiccup."

' _I'm going to get through to you, Astrid. If it's the last thing I'll do_ ,' Hiccup promised himself.

"Oh great, Hiccup is frozen in place," said Fishlegs.

"It's all your fault Snotlout!" Wartihog glared. "If you didn't give Hiccup that card he would be all right."

"Oh yeah," said Snotlout furiously. "You want to take this outside?"

"Knock it off," said Ragnar. "We've already got one fight on our hands let's not make it two."

Hiccup was shivering. ' _I want to go for her Snow Fairy, but as long as an Ice Sculpture is in play I can't lay a finger on it._ '

"Okay, my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew. "Okay, I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was Hiccup's muscular Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Okay, Hooky, time to break the ice," said Hiccup. "And don't forget he gains 400 attack point when he attacks a monster."

Flames then covered Hookfang as he charged at Ice Sculpture. (ATK: 1600-2000)

He then slammed his mace upon the Ice Sculpture forcing it to return to its original form and then slammed his fist against it slashing it to pieces.

Astrid: 3100

Hiccup: 2900

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup. "Come on, Astrid don't you see you're being used."

"Please, is that the part you tell me that I'm nuts," said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief. "Face it, dork. You're just jealous that I've seen the Light."

"Listen to him, Astrid," said Agnar getting to his feet. "It's me Agnar, your brother. The inspiring popstar."

"You sure about that?" said Astrid rolling her eyes. "Because you seem more like a crazy fan than a popstar."

Agnar looked at her crestfallen.

"Now on with the duel," said Astrid as she drew. "I activate Icicle Sacrifice thanks to this spell card I get a little friend of my monsters own." And I sculpture then appeared on her side the field rendering one of her monsters own the unusable. "It also lets me play and Icicle Token."

Then emerging on the field was a number sculpture, but this one was in fact a monster. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now I can sacrifice it which lets me summon my White Night Queen," said Astrid holding up a card in her hand.

"That a level 7 monster," Fishlegs frowned. "So it needs to sacrifices."

"Guess again," said Agnar. "Thanks to its ability Icicle Token counts as two monsters."

"That's not good," said Ragnar.

Icicle Token then shattered and then re-formed to form a woman made of pure ice. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 800)

"And my Queen comes with a cool trick to," said Astrid. "She can destroy a facedown card with every turn."

Hiccup's Negate Attack card then flipped over and then shattered into millions of pixels.

"This is bad," said Heather. "With her card combination is prevented Hiccup for activating his spell and trap cards."

"And even if he does play she's got a monster on the field I can destroy them," said Ragnar grimly.

"Astrid, don't you get it my grandfather's controlling you!" Hiccup yelled. "Wake up! You belong with us, not with the Society of Light!"

"Nice speech, Hiccup. But how can I turn my back on someone who gave me the power to do this!" Astrid yelled. "White Night Queen attack his Hookfang!"

Astrid Queen then created a blizzard that froze Hookfang and then he shattered.

Astrid: 3100

Hiccup: 2400

"There's more, Snow Fairy attack Hiccup directly!" Astrid commanded.

Snow Fairy then jumped into the air and then struck Hiccup with her freezing beam.

Astrid: 3100

Hiccup: 1300

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"The poor guy needs a scarf," said Wartihog.

"He's going to need a lot more than that," said Snotlout.

"You said it," said Agnar. "Who knows what my sister is capable of."

"The only question is Hiccup able to weather this storm," said Ragnar.

"I don't know," said Heather. "I've never known Astrid to duel with such a cold heart."

Hiccup then fell onto one knee completely frozen. "Now I've lost the feeling in my arm."

Astrid laughed. "Too cold for you? Well, if I were you I'd bundle up, because if you think it's chilly in here now, just wait until you see what I do next. Let's just say it will send chills up and down your spine. Ready, tough guy?"

Hiccup grimaced. ' _I have to free Astrid from Wrinkly's control before it's too late. I just hope that I have a card is capable of breaking through that heart of ice of hers. If I don't find a way to save Astrid we'll lose her forever._ '


	45. Heart of Ice Part 2

Astrid: 3100

Hiccup: 1300

The duel wasn't going well for Hiccup as he was still on his knee shivering.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? Brain freeze?" Astrid sneered. "Allow me to defrost your memory. My Snow Fairy is still on the field. Oh yeah, you can't actually trap card during my turn, not as long as my White Night field spell is in play and last but not least all your facedown frostbite compliments of my White Night Queen. No spells, no traps, no facedowns. Tough break."

Hiccup suddenly didn't like his odds.

"It's like Hiccup deck is… well completely frozen in ice," said Agnar.

"I should be the one duelling her," Snotlout grumbled.

Heather looked at Ragnar. "You think he has a chance?"

Ragnar looked at the duelling field. "I'm not gonna lie will be tough, but there is a chance that he can win this."

"Don't give up, soldier!" Wartihog yelled. "Think warm thoughts!"

Hiccup got back onto his feet. ' _Time to take control of this duel. First things first I have to destroy that Snow Fairy_.'

Hiccup then drew. "I now summon Dragon Knight Neo Toothless in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a teenager version of Toothless. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"And now it's time to melt that Snow Fairly!" Hiccup commanded.

Neo Toothless then placed his hands together and then fired a plasma blast directly at Snow Fairy destroying her.

Astrid: 2500

Hiccup: 1300

"Awesome!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Hey, boys and girl! He can now use it spell cards!" Wartihog cheered.

"I activate Pot of Greed," said Hiccup holding out the card he drew. "And now I can draw two more cards."

Hiccup drew his two extra cards. "Next I play the spell card Block Attack and I'll use it to switch my Neo Toothless into defence mode." He then inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "And then I'll play one card facedown."

Neo Toothless then took on a defensive position.

"Nice comeback," said Ragnar.

"Hold on," said Agnar. "Do not underestimate my sister guys."

Snotlout looked at Astrid. "Look at her, she looks so cold and distant. It's all my fault."

"So you finally admit it," said Heather crossing her arms.

"Better late than never," Ragnar muttered under his breath.

"That's all you got, figures," said Astrid as she drew. And smiled as he just drew White Veil. "I activate that trap card Call of the Haunted. So guess what my Snow Fairy gets to make a comeback."

"She does?" Hiccup stared.

Snow Fairy then reappeared on the field.

Astrid chuckled. "What do you know where right back where we started." Hiccup just stood there in silence. "And you remember my Night Queen, right? She could destroy any facedown card that I tell her to."

White Night Queen then began to glow and Hiccup's face down card revealed to be a trap card with the image of a duellist hand drawing from his deck with Blade Knight and Curse of Dragon on the opponent's side of the field. It then shattered.

Hiccup smirked. "I was hoping you would do that."

"What?" Astrid stared.

"The card you destroyed was a handy little card known as Monster Draw. And I can only be activated when it's destroyed now I get a draw one card every monster on the field."

"Aren't you forgetting about my White Night Fort it prevents you from activating trap cards," Astrid reminded.

Hiccup smiled. "Wrong your spell card only prevents me from activating trap cards, not their effects."

"I'm lost," said Wartihog.

"Care to explain?" Fishlegs asked Ragnar.

"It's simple Astrid spell card only prevents Hiccup from activating trap cards, but it doesn't stop them from activating their effects. When Astrid destroyed Hiccup's trap card she triggered its effect."

Heather's eyes lit up. "And that means Astrid's card doesn't have any effect on it."

"Wow, now that's slick," said Fishlegs.

"Now since there are three monsters on the field I could draw three cards," said Hiccup as he drew his three cards.

"Not bad," Astrid admitted. "However, I would get so cocky. I still got the advantage and I'm about to freeze that smirk light of your face."

"I would not want to be in Hiccup's shoe, that goes as rigid as arctic wolf in a blizzard," said Wartihog.

Snotlout then wrapped his arms around Wartihog's neck. "Hey, take that back! She's been through a lot!"

"Yeah, deep down my sister is still there and Hiccup… it's now up to you to thaw her frozen heart."

"Why Hiccup?" Snotlout glared. "If anyone can do it it's me. I know you love me Astrid and I'm going to set you free!"

"Snotlout, can't you just accept that Hiccup is the only one capable of freeing Astrid," Heather glared.

"Why should I?" said Snotlout.

"Because you clearly forgotten that Astrid was Hiccup's boyfriend."

"Let's just hope that their love is strong enough to break through that ice," said Ragnar.

"Okay, White Night Queen attack Neo Toothless!" Astrid commanded.

White Night Queen then flung her cape and a powerful blizzard brush across the field freezing Neo Toothless and destroying him.

"Want more? Then how about this, Snow Fairy your turn!" Astrid commanded.

Snow Fairy then jumped into the end fired her same ice being from finger as she done previous occasions.

"Sorry, Astrid, not going to happen," said Hiccup. "I summon Dragon Knight Sharpshot from my hand."

A child in green Dragon Knight armour soon appeared on the field and held his hand out to block Snow Fairy's attack. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"Thanks to his ability by summoning him to the field I can negate the attack and end your turn automatically."

Astrid glared at him. "You got off easy, next turn I'll finish you."

' _She's right, I just have to hold her are until I come up with an idea_ ,' Hiccup said to himself. He then looked on Astrid's pale eyes. ' _I may not know what kind of spell she'd under, but I've got to crack through it and get the Astrid I love back.'_

"This is it," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon my Dragon Knight Bing in defence mode."

Then appearing alongside Sharpshot was another child, but this one was in blue Dragon Knight armour. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300)

"Guess I'm done," said Hiccup.

Astrid chuckled. "So that's the best you can do. I can't believe I ever dated a dork like you."

Astrid then drew. "I summon my Cold Sleeper in attack mode!"

Then suddenly emerging on the field was some sort of container on legs. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 800)

"Now Cold Sleeper attack is Bing!" Astrid commanded.

Cold Sleeper's container door opened and a powerful gust of wind shot out of it freezing Bing instantly and then he shattered.

"Bing's special ability now activates," said Hiccup. "I'm allowed to summon Dragon Knight Bam to the field."

Then appearing on the field was another child in Dragon Knight armour, but this time it was green. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 200)

"You've got to be kidding me," Astrid scoffed. "I got scarier stuffed animals."

"My monsters may not look like much, but then mine and every card in my deck is important," said Hiccup. "You're the one that taught me that."

"Now I'll teach you this, it's called defeat. Snow Fairy attack is Sharpshot!"

Snow Fairy then jumped into the air and blasted Sharpshot with her ice beam both freezing him and destroying him.

"White Night, crush his brat!"

Night Queen opened up her cape and then a powerful blizzard that rose and destroyed Bam.

"When Bam is destroyed I can summon Dragon Knight Boom to the field," said Hiccup.

Then appearing on the field in a defensive position with another child in Dragon Knight armour, but this time it was purple. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)

"After seeing that I hate to see your stuffed animals," said Hiccup.

Astrid actually smiled, but it was a warm friendly smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" Hiccup noticed.

"Keep making jokes, I'll laugh when you lose," said Astrid.

"Well, at least you'll be laughing," said Hiccup. "Come on, Astrid, used to be a lot of fun. Don't you remember the times we spent together?"

Astrid said nothing and simply placed a card facedown in her spell and trap card zone.

"Fine, be that way, but I'll stop at nothing until I get you back," said Hiccup as he drew. Take a look at the card he drew and nodded. "Now since you have a monster on the field I can sacrifice one monster do summon Toothless to the field."

Boom soon vanished from the field and in his plays soaring around the sky was Toothless, who landed in front of Hiccup. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Just go," said Astrid.

"As you wish, milady," said Hiccup. "Toothless, defrost her Snow Fairy!"

Toothless form the ball plasma in his hand and tossed it directly at Snot Fairy destroying her.

Astrid: 1100

Hiccup: 1300

"And don't forget Toothless' special ability deals damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points," Hiccup reminded. "So 1100 life points are heading your way and that all you got."

Toothless then fired another ball of plasma directly at Astrid.

"If this hits Hiccup wins!" said Ragnar.

"I activate my spell card, White Shield," said Astrid revealing her face down card which was a spell card with the image of a woman shielded by a white aura. "Thanks to this card I take no damage from an effect for the rest of this turn."

An aura appeared around Astrid and Toothless' plasma blast bounced off it.

"Nice counter," said Hiccup.

"Well, at least Hiccup's taking the lead," said Fishlegs.

"And the Captain can use his spells again," said Wartihog.

"But look, Astrid is up to no good," said Agnar, noticing that Astrid had no worried look on her face.

Astrid shook her head. "You really disappoint me, Hiccup."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, I thought you were smarter than that. You always consider the next move and position your opponent in exactly the position you want them to be. It won't work this time, because Snow Fairy is coming right back."

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup muttered.

"I activate Cold Sleeper's ability which lets me bring back you know who. The only downside is she can't change about position and one of my monsters zones is occupied, but is worth to bring back an old friend."

Cold Sleeper's container open to reveal Snow Fairy, who jumped out of it and then took a defensive position. Suddenly large icicles then appeared on the field occupying the last of Astrid's monster card zones.

"Now what," said Wartihog.

"It can't be good," said Fishlegs.

"So, if you're so good at thinking ahead then what you're big plan to get out of this mess, huh?" Astrid sneered.

"I had my turn two facedown cards," said Hiccup inserting two cars in his spell and trap card zone. "And that end my turn."

"And ends this duel. Nice try loser, later," Astrid smirked as she drew. "I sacrifice my Queen and my Cold Sleeper to summon this… my White Night Dragon!"

Astrid's two monsters then turned her eyes and then flew up into the air. They then formed a dragon made of pure ice and it roared at Hiccup. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"Not bad," said Hiccup.

"There's more… next I activate my White Blizzard spell card!" said Astrid holding out a spell card. "And thanks to this snow front you lose 600 points for each monster I destroy that is."

"Not bad," said Hiccup. "What else have you got?"

"Just this… it's a spell ever hear of White Veil!" said Astrid holding out the White Veil card. "Let's just say it gives my dragon a bonus."

She then inserted the card in her duel disk and a bright aura then covered her dragon.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "How could you."

"What did she do?" Fishlegs frowned.

"She just activated Wrinkly's secret weapon," said Wartihog.

"She's right, it's over," said Agnar. "Because White Knight Dragon is too powerful and thanks to its effect spells and traps don't work. And I wish that always did, but am afraid it's even worse as long as a Dragon is wearing that White Veil every time in attacks every single spell and trap that happens to be on Hiccup's side is destroyed. The old Astrid is as good as gone."

Astrid laughed. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time… Attack! Target is Dragon Knight Toothless and destroy it! And don't forget when he attacked your spells and traps are destroyed!"

White Knight Dragon opened its mouth and fired a powerful ice blast from its mouth are destroyed Toothless and seconds later Hiccup's face down card were destroyed as well. One was Dragon Knight Emblem and the other was Dragon Knight Armour.

Astrid: 1100

Hiccup: 800

"I was hoping you would do that," Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Because one of the card you destroyed was my Dragon Knight Emblem and thanks for the fact I have a Dragon Knight card from my deck to my hand," said Hiccup as he began looking through his deck. "And I think Dragon Knight Darkvarg will do just nicely."

"Not bad, but thanks the effect of White Blizzard you lose 600 points."

Suddenly a powerful gust of cold wind shot out from the card and struck Hiccup. As Hiccup's felt his body getting colder he started to lose more life points.

Astrid: 1100

Hiccup: 200

"Looks like it's your turn," said Astrid. "Good luck. By the way you want planning to attack my Snow Fairy were you? If so I reconsider if I were you, because my dragon has another trick. All I have to do is destroy a spell or trap card and my White Night Dragon automatically becomes your new target."

"Oh boy," said Wartihog. "I reckon our boy has more trouble than a house sitting hog."

"I have no clue what that means, but I'm pretty sure was not a good thing," said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup is in a tough spot, because banks are Astrid's card combination he can no longer use spell or trap cards," said Ragnar grimly.

"How is he supposed to win without using spells and traps?" Heather stared.

"She's so talented," Snotlout sighed.

Ragnar and the others glared at him.

"So what do you say, Hiccup? Do you want to give up, it's less painful," said Astrid.

Hiccup just remained silent.

"Hey, that's an idea. We can all just go home," said Fishlegs hopefully.

"Oh sure and then after that let's hand over the key to Wrinkly," said Agnar sarcastically.

"We can't just give up," said Ragnar. "It may look tough, but Hiccup will find a way. He always does."

"Sorry Astrid, but I never give up on anything," said Hiccup. "You should know that more than anyone."

"That stubborn streak of yours is going to get to her someday," said Astrid.

"Maybe, but not today," said Hiccup as he drew. He then looked at the card in his eyes widened, because he just drew Swing of Memories. ' _It's the card that Agnar gave me_. _If there was any hope of bringing Astrid back this is it._ '

He then placed the car back into his hand. "I now summon my Dragon Knight Shattermaster to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a bulky looking man in green dragon armour. He had a sinister look on his face as if he was about to do something evil. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1700)

Hiccup then discarded the card from his hand. "And next I sent my Dragon Knight Darkvarg to the Graveyard to activate his special ability. An ability that allows me to activate the spell or trap card from either Graveyard. And the card I'm choosing is my Dragon Knight Armour spell card."

Astrid shook her head. "Aren't you forgetting my Snow Fairy. Thanks to ability you can't activate spell card on your first turn."

Hiccup smirked. "Wrong, I just can't activate from my hand or activate them on the turn I placed them on the field. I'm activating this spell card from my Graveyard."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait, you wanted me to destroy those cards."

"Now you're getting it," Hiccup smiled. "I knew you would activate that White Veil card so I made sure I was prepared. Now do the effect of my Dragon Knight Armour I'm allowed to look from my deck and send a Dragon Knight in the Graveyard and then give its power to my Shattermaster."

Hiccup began looking for his deck. "And the card I chooses my Dragon Knight Cloudjumper."

The spirit of Cloudjumper then appeared on the field and then bonded with Shattermaster.

"And now my lowering his attack points by 400 he's able to attack you directly."

"So what, bring it on," said Astrid.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Shattermaster attack!"

Shattermaster roared and In Charge said Astrid with his fist raised. (ATK: 1400-1000)

He then slammed his fist right into Astrid.

Astrid: 100

Hiccup: 200

"Looks like I've taken the lead again," said Hiccup.

"Back off, Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled. "What did she do to you anyway?"

"Hey, loverboy, whose side are you on here?" said Ragnar.

"Nice try, but it's my turn now," said Astrid.

"Slow down, what makes you think I'm done yet?" said Hiccup. "Because now Shattermaster switches to defence mode, but not before his special ability activates. You see whenever he deals damage to my opponent he is able destroy one spell or trap card on their side of the field. And I choose White Veil!"

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh well, there goes Wrinkly's secret weapon," said Hiccup.

Shattermaster then slammed his fist on the ground sending a powerful shockwave across the field and right at White Veil. Astrid could only watch as the veil around her dragon vanished. Shattermaster then took a defensive position.

"With that the way I lay two cards facedown," said Hiccup inserting two cards in his hand in his spell and trap card zone. "Now I'm done."

Astrid watched as her White Veil went to the Graveyard and then glared at Hiccup furiously. "Do you know what you just did? You're going to pay!"

Ragnar and the others cringed and Astrid's glare.

"Uh, maybe she'll take check," said Fishlegs.

"That ain't what she meant," said Wartihog.

"I've never seen Astrid this scary before," said Heather.

"Hiccup now has a chance," said Ragnar.

Snotlout nodded. "Without her White Veil…"

"Yeah, this game is on," said Agnar, who had retreated several seats behind them.

"No more games, Hiccup. It's my move," said Astrid as she drew. "White Night Dragon attack!"

White Night Dragon then fired an ice blast that Shattermaster, he tried to withstand the cold but was disintegrated.

"Now my White Blizzard will wipe out the remainder of your life points," said Astrid.

A burst of cold wind and exited from Astrid's card and headed straight to Hiccup are consumed him completely.

"Game over," said Astrid.

"Not quite," said Hiccup at the wind around and dispersed.

Astrid: 100

Hiccup: 100

"How do you still have life points?" Astrid demanded.

"I sent this to my Graveyard before your spell card kicked in," said Hiccup removing a card from his Graveyard. "Dragon Knight Iggy increased my life points by 500 which means I'm still in the game."

"Boy, this match is going back and forth like a seesaw," said Wartihog.

"And what's worse Astrid still has the advantage," Fishlegs quivered.

"You're right," Agnar nodded. "He better make this turn count."

"He still had the chance, right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, he's got to, slim or slimmer," said Snotlout. "Poor Astrid, she'll never be the same again."

"Come on, you guys know Hiccup," said Ragnar. "He always wins at the last minute."

"I have to hand it to you, Astrid. You certainly played a good game," said Hiccup smiling.

"Of course I do, you could never beat the Society of Light," said Astrid.

"I'm duelling you, not the Society," Hiccup reminded.

Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"You're my girlfriend and now I'm going to prove it," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the car that he had just drawn and saw that it was Dragon Spirit Pyro. "It's I do bring back the old Astrid, with a little help from Agnar."

Agnar looked up. "He's going use my card."

"I activate Swing of Memories!" said Hiccup revealing one of his facedown cards.

Upon seeing the card Astrid clutched her head. "That can't… its Agnar's favourite."

"It seems to be working," Ragnar noted.

"I knew my card would work," said Agnar.

"And thanks to its effect I can bring back to normal type monster from my Graveyard, but at the end of the turn is destroyed."

"Then you just wasted a card," said Astrid, who managed to regain control. "By my count the only normal monster you have is Ojama Black and that card is useless."

"Who said that was my only normal monster?" Hiccup smirked. "I'm bringing out Dragon Knight Neo Toothless!"

Everyone's eyes widened when Neo Toothless return to the field in attack mode.

"But how?" Astrid stared.

"Neo Toothless is a card known as a Gemini monster," Hiccup smiled.

Wartihog frowned. "What's a Gemini?"

"A Gemini is a monster that is treated as a normal monster while on the field or in the Graveyard, but it can transform into an effect monster by normal summoning it," Ragnar explained.

"What the heck does that mean?" Snotlout frowned.

"I think Hiccup's is about to show us," said Heather.

"Now by re-summoning my Neo Toothless I can unlock it special ability, an ability that allows me to treat it as Dragon Knight Toothless," said Hiccup.

Neo Toothless vanished from the field, but reappeared now looking stronger than he had done a moment ago.

"And next I activate my other facedown card, Double Summon!" said Hiccup as his facedown card revealed itself to be another spell card. "And as its name suggests and allows me to summon twice this turn. So now I can summon my Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Then Hiccup's dragon spirit of fire appeared on the field. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"Oh please, it looks like you reached the bottom of your monster barrel. This is my target practice," said Astrid.

"He may not be strong by himself, but when he joined with his friend he's unstoppable," said Hiccup.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Have you forgotten that Neo Toothless has all the powers of the original Toothless? That means I can use him for spirit fusion and combine his powers with Pyro!"

Pyro then turn into flames and entered into Neo Toothless' body and then he began to glow with a fiery aura.

"Combine to form Dragon Knight Pyro Toothless!"

The claims around Neo Toothless then broke and he stood there standing now wearing armour similar to Pyro. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And now for his effect, for every spell and trap card on the field he automatically gains 400 attack points with each one. And last I checked there were two which means he gains 800 attack points."

Astrid's eyes widened as Pyro Toothless gain power from her two cards. (ATK: 2500-3300)

"I could have done that," said Snotlout crossing his arms.

"Hiccup, you the man!" Agnar yelled. "Now bring it home."

"I can't wait to get the old Astrid back," said Hiccup. "I mean this new you is hardly an improvement."

"What's that mean?" Astrid glared.

"The old you were so independent and sure of herself, but now you let Wrinkly tell you what to do and rely on him to guide you," said Hiccup.

"I'm still independent and confident!" Astrid yelled angrily. "You got that? No wonder controlling me!"

"You so sure?" Hiccup asked. "Tell me, was every one of your moves your own? Or is it now Wrinkly told you to play?"

"He's playing with fire," said Fishlegs.

"Technically he's playing with ice," said Warithog.

"Hold on, I think he's getting through to her," said Agnar.

Hiccup's words did cause some doubting Astrid's mind. ' _He's right? I had in the making my own moves since we started. Maybe I am really under Wrinkly's control_.' Astrid then shook her head. "No! I can't accept that!"

"What's the matter? Can't make your own decisions?" Hiccup asked.

"Shut up!" Astrid yelled. "I can't believe I ever dated with you. When will you get it that there's only one Astrid and she is not your friend anymore, dork!"

"All right, it all comes down to this," said Hiccup. "Toothless attack her White Night Dragon!"

Toothless then charge that Astrid's dragon with flames covering his body. He then formed an act made of pure fire.

' _This better get through to you_ ,' Hiccup hoped.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Toothless will close and close it towards Astrid's dragon.

"Toothless melt through that heart of ice!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless then slammed his fiery axe right through White Night Dragon and destroyed it. Flames then covered after she lost the remainder of her life points.

Astrid: 0

Hiccup: 100 (Winner!)

Astrid then fell to the ground at the holograms faded.

"Astrid, are you all right?" Snotlout yelled.

"I hope so," said Agnar.

"Astrid," said Hiccup as he ran up to her. He then shook her. "Please be back to normal."

Astrid then opened her eyes. "Where am I? What happened?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid's eyes. "Astrid, do you know who I am?"

Astrid gave them a confused look. "What kind of questions that? You're my boyfriend."

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. "Your back."

Astrid still gave him a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean? Have I gone somewhere?"

"That would be a long story," said Hiccup. "Let's just say for now that you haven't been yourself."

Hiccup then held out his hand and Astrid took it. Once they were back onto their feet she hugged him, much to his surprise and he wrapped his arms around.

Snotlout looked both heartbroken and very scared.

Agnar smirked. "What's the problem, Snotlout? Are you worried that her memory will come back?"

"Well, if so you're in trouble," said Fishlegs.

"As if he had a shot anyway," said Wartihog.

"I'm just glad that Astrid's back," Heather smiled as she rested her head on Ragnar shoulder.

"At least we can some normality at last," Ragnar smiled. "Or at least as much as we can get around here."

Hiccup then pulled away from Astrid. "I guess there's one thing left to do now."

Astrid frowned. "What?"

"Time to take down my grandfather." Hiccup then pulled out his key and held it firmly in his hand. "It's now or never. Who's with me?"

Every single one of them nodded.

* * *

At the White Dorm, Wrinkly was well aware that Astrid had been freed from his control.

He laughed. "Mark my words, those keys will be mine."

* * *

Dragon Knight Neo Toothless

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Gemini/ Effect

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card is treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

This card's name becomes "Dragon Knight Toothless" while it is on the field.

Dragon Knight Shattermaster

ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1700

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/ Gemini/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon Type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card inflicts damage to your opponent you can destroy one spell or trap card on their side of the field.

White Shield

Quick-play spell

Activated only when you take damage from an effect from your opponent. This card negate all effect damage until the end of the turn.

Card image: A woman shielded by a white aura.

Monster Draw

Trap card

When this card is sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's effect you're allowed to draw one card for every monster on the field.

Card image: A duellist hand drawing from his deck with Blade Knight and Curse of Dragon on the opponent's side of the field.


	46. Tough Love

Fishlegs was at the moment duelling an Obelisk Blue underneath the cliffs of the Slifer Red Dorm. He had 2500 life points and had both Submarineroid and Patroid on the field in attack mode. His opponent on the other hand had 700 Life Points and had Gagagigo and Amphibian Beast on the field in attack mode.

"When you see my Submarineroid's special ability you're going to wish that you never challenge me," said Fishlegs.

"What kind of special ability are we talking about here?" the Obelisk asked.

"So glad you asked, he can attack you directly," said Fishlegs.

Submarineroid then sank into the water and made his way over towards the Obelisk. Then suddenly a torpedo shot out of the water and slammed into him.

Fishlegs: 2500 (Winner!)

Obelisk: 0

"I win," said Fishlegs.

"So what happened to you, Ingerman?" the Obelisk asked. "Last week you are hiding in a garbage can now you're kicking butt. What changed, man?"

The Obelisk then tossed his medal over towards Fishlegs, who caught it. "Nothing."

Fishlegs began to walk off, but when he turned around a balding he found Hiccup leaning against the cliffs edge.

"What do you mean nothing changed?" he asked. "Now you have something to fight for, that's what changed. You been winning duels and been taking names." He then opened Fishlegs' blazer and a ton of medals felt the ground. "And GX Medals."

"Thanks, Hiccup, but I'm still not good enough yet," said Fishlegs.

"How do you know?" Hiccup asked as he picked up Fishlegs' medals. "You have to face Wolflegs eventually and besides there's no right time to duel your brother."

"But what if I lose?" Fishlegs asked. "Remember that Power Bond card Wolflegs gave me? Well, there's a reason it's not in my deck. You see are not ready for it, I have to feel like I'm good enough on my own. Then I'll add it to my deck and take on Wolflegs."

"Hey, soldiers! We've got trouble!" Wartihog's voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Ragnar and Wartihog running down the clip towards them.

"Wolflegs and Eret crossed each other and the courtyard and it's about to get ugly!" Ragnar yelled. "I think the two of them are about to duel one another."

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at one another and then ran up the pathway towards the campus.

* * *

Outside the campus, Wolflegs and Eret were sizing each other up.

"So what's up with the new Goth look, Ingerman?" Eret asked. "Don't tell me you resorted to scaring your opponents into defeat. Or are you just depressed that I beat you on TV?" Eret then raised his duel disk. "Want revenge? Here's your chance."

"Whatever," said Wolflegs dismissively.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Breaking up!" Fishlegs yelled as he and the others made their way to the courtyard. "Both of you get back your quarters and chill out!"

Fishlegs ran up to Eret. "Eret, listen… you can't go through with this duel. Wolflegs is not who he used to be. Look at him, he want revenge and he means business."

"Uh, guess again," said Eret. Fishlegs frowned at him. "Revenge? He doesn't want revenge, I mean I've been talking trash for about ten minutes and your brother won't even take the bait."

"If that's true then what is it that you want Wolflegs?" Fishlegs frowned looking at his brother.

"He just wants to win any doesn't really care who he has to step on," said Eret. "According to your brother all he really cares about is victory."

"That's right," said Wolflegs. "You people are all the same to me. A bunch of worthless maggots."

"Well, that's clean the air of it," said Hiccup, who was leaning against the sculptures.

"What you mean by that?" Wartihog frowned.

"You might want to explain," said Ragnar.

"It's simple," said Hiccup. "Fishlegs has to teach him the meaning of respect. In other words, I think it's time you face your brother in a duel." He then took Fishlegs deck and began to shuffle. "You can't keep putting this off. I know you don't think you're ready yet, but you've always been ready."

Hiccup then handed him back his deck. "Thanks, Hiccup." He then looked up at Wolflegs. "All right, Wolflegs, I'm challenging you integrate duel!"

"It's your funeral," said Wolflegs. "But if you are serious about going through with this then you have to enter my world."

Wolflegs then open the suitcase that he had with him and revealed a pair of shock collars.

"These will make the duel a lot more electrifying," said Wolflegs.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Those are shock collars." Then turned to Wolfleg as if he was insane. "You can't be serious. You know those things are illegal, in fact using them is a life sentence."

"Yes, I forgot that you had some experience of them," said Wolflegs looking at Ragnar.

Last year Ragnar had been forced into a duel against the Shadow Rider, who had insisted on using shock collars as they duelled.

"Thanks to duels like this, your brother was reborn," said Wolflegs looking at Fishlegs.

"Oh, Thor," Fishlegs whimpered.

"What will it be? Are you going to meet me in the shadows or not?"

"On second thoughts, maybe this isn't such a good idea," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then picked up one of the collars and looked up at his brother. "Not only will I need meet you there, but I will bring you back."

* * *

Moments later, Hiccup and Ragnar fattened the collars onto Fishlegs while Eret did the same with Wolflegs.

"You can still retreat," said Wartihog.

"It is the decision," said Hiccup.

"It doesn't mean we have to like it," said Ragnar. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Legs are you sure about this, I've had personal experience with this sort of thing and it wasn't much fun."

"Don't worry, it's all good," said Fishlegs confidently.

Hiccup and the others then went to the crowd and found Astrid and Heather waiting for them. Astrid was back in her normal Obelisk Blue uniform.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

Ragnar looked at Fishlegs. "Tough love."

Astrid just stared at Wolflegs. "I knew that Wolflegs went through a few changes, but I know it was this serious."

"Let's hope that Fishlegs can get through to him," said Hiccup.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Wolflegs," said Fishlegs. "Let's duel!"

Wolflegs: 4000

Fishlegs: 4000

"I may actually enjoy myself," said Wolflegs as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and held it out. "And I'll start by summoning this… my Infernal Dragon in defence mode."

A black dragon then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"Then I'll play a facedown and let you off the hook," said Wolflegs inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"No defence points?" Wolflegs stared. "But then why would you put that thing in defence mode?"

"Because he wants it to be destroyed," said Ragnar.

"Time for a real move," said Fishlegs as he drew. "To start I'll summon this… my Truckroid."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a lorry with a face. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000)

"Nice toy," Wolflegs smirked. "Do you have one just like that when you were in diapers?"

"Uh, maybe," said Fishlegs. "Anyway, brace yourself! Because my Truckroid is going to run you down!"

Truckroid then drove that Infernal Dragon with ramming speed. When they collided Infernal Dragon was tossed into the air.

"Now Truckroid's special ability kicks in," said Fishlegs. "I know you want your dragon in the Graveyard, but no such luck, because he's combining with my Truckroid instead."

Infernal Dragon then fell back down to earth and Truckroid opened his trailer and Infernal Dragon landed inside it. Truckroid then stood up straight now with a pair of dragon wings. (ATK: 1000-2000)

"How long have you keeping an eye on my duels, little brother?" Wolflegs asked.

"Long enough to know that you have an Underworld Deck and you need monsters in your Graveyard."

"You'll still lose, tweep."

"We'll see about that, Wolflegs," said Fishlegs as he inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "I end my turn."

"Lead the destruction begin!" Wolflegs yelled as he drew. "I play Exploder Dragon!"

Then appearing on the field was a number dragon, but this one was carrying some sort of explosive in its claws. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0)

"Attack his Truckroid, with Cannonball Clash!" Wolflegs ordered.

"But why would he attack?" Fishlegs frowned. "His monster is weaker than mine."

Exploder Dragon took off into the air and headed straight towards Truckroid and then dropped to the explosive down on top of him. There was a massive explosion that destroyed both monsters.

"What happened to Truckroid?" said Fishlegs.

"Looked like it's gone. I guess I should have warned you about my dragon's special ability. When it attacks both monsters are instantly destroyed." He then held out a spell card. "Moving on, I activate Quick Summon! This allows me to instantly summon another monster, so now meet Cyberdark Horn!"

Suddenly emerging onto the field was Wolflegs evil-looking, sharp horned Cyber Dragon. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"Oh, man," Fishlegs whimpered. "When you set my Truckroid to the Graveyard your Infernal Dragon went along with him."

Wolflegs smirked. "That's right. And by your whimpering tone I take it that you know when Cyberdark Horn is summoned it can bring back a Dragon from my Graveyard and adsorb its attack points."

Infernal Dragon soon emerged back onto the field, but seconds later Cyberdark Horn clasped its claws around him and inserted wires into his head. (ATK: 800-2800)

"And now Dark Horn attack my overweight brother directly!"

Cyberdark Horn unleashed a beam of dark energy from his horns which headed straight towards Fishlegs.

"You triggered my trap card!" said Fishlegs revealing his facedown card. "It's called Life Force and once I pay 400 life points I can nullify the damage I would have taken."

A shield then appeared around Fishlegs blocking Cyberdark Horn's attack.

"Maybe, but you'll still feel the pain of the points you sacrificed," said Wolflegs.

Fishlegs roared in pain as he felt electricity running through his body from the collars.

Wolflegs: 3600

Fishlegs: 4000

"I'm beginning to see your strategy now," said Wolflegs. "You stack your deck with card that help you reduce battle damage, but as you see even they come with a price. The pain isn't too much is it?" An evil smirk then appeared on Wolflegs face. "Tell me, Fishlegs, how long can you last before you fall?" He noticed Fishlegs swaying a bit. "By the looks of you I say not too much longer, but that's no surprise."

"Guess again. I'll be fine," said Fishlegs as he drew. "Watch this." He then play the card he just drew. "I play Submarineroid."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Fishlegs' submarine which had both a face and a pair of hands clutching a torpedo. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800)

"And thanks to its effect Submarineroid is able to sneak past your monsters and then it put itself in position to attack your life points! Now, launch your Subterranean Sneak Attack!"

Submarineroid then sunk into the ground and made its way over towards Wolflegs.

"Let's see how you like it!" Fishlegs yelled.

Submarineroid then unleashed a torpedo slammed right into Wolflegs. Electricity shot through his body, but he stood there on phased as is life points dwindling.

Wolflegs: 3200

Fishlegs: 3600

"Didn't that hurt?" Fishlegs blinked. Wolflegs merely smirked which made Fishlegs very uneasy as his Submarineroid reappeared on the field. "All right, fine. I switch him into defence and place this facedown. And that's all."

Submarineroid took on a defensive position as Fishlegs inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone.

Wolflegs merely shrugged off the electricity flowing through his body as if it was nothing more than an annoyance. "It's funny, after a while you actually get used to the pain. Eventually, it no longer hurts, Legs. In fact, it begins to make you feel stronger. I don't think of it as anguish any more, now I think of it as a feeling of victory."

Fishlegs just remain silent.

"And speaking of victory," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then summon the card he drew. "I summon Cyberdark Edge!"

Then appearing on the field was Wolflegs mechanical winged beast. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"It pulls my Exploder Dragon from the Graveyard and absorbed its power!" Wolflegs yelled.

Suddenly Exploder Dragon reappeared onto the field, but seconds later Cyberdark Edge snatched it with its claws and placed wires in its brain. (ATK: 800-1800)

"And now Cyberdark Horn destroy Submarineroid!"

Cyberdark Horn then fired another beam directly at Submarineroid.

"Not if I play this, Cyber Repairer!" Fishlegs yelled revealing his facedown card. "It that you draw one more card from your deck. In return Submarineroid is invincible, well at least doing this turn."

"You spared your monster," said Wolflegs as he drew. "However, you aren't so lucky. You see Cyberdark Horn has more points which lowers your score, bro."

"But if I play Life Force all I have to do is give up a few points and the battle damage is zero," said Fishlegs as his protective shield appeared around him.

Wolflegs smiled evilly. "But still you'll taste the pain."

Fishlegs then roared in pain as the collars electrocuted him a second time.

Wolflegs: 3200

Fishlegs: 3200

"And there's more, Cyberdark Edge has a special ability. By dropping habits points if can attack you directly," said Wolflegs. (ATK: 1800-900)

Cyberdark Edge then took into the air and flapped its wings. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind headed straight towards Fishlegs.

"Go, Life Force!" Fishlegs yelled.

Fishlegs protective shield appeared around him just in time to block the attacks. However, he roared in pain as is collars shocked him yet again.

Wolflegs: 3200

Fishlegs: 2800

"I guess you've been through enough," said Wolflegs as he inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "Well, for now."

"Oh, man," said Eret. "This is nuts. Wolflegs is taking this duel too far."

"It's not like we can stop them," said Ragnar.

"Still it's tough to watch," said Heather.

Fishlegs looked at Wolflegs furiously. "What are you thinking, Wolflegs! This isn't a duel, it's sick."

"Just give it some time," said Wolflegs. "Trust me, when I started duelling in the underground I felt the same way. But then I discovered the pleasure of pain. Duels aren't all fun and games, they hurt! There are about enduring anguish and making your opponents suffer!"

"You don't mean that," said Fishlegs. "You used to care Wolflegs. And he used to have respect for your opponents."

"Respect is for losers."

"No, it's not!" said Fishlegs firmly. "I'll prove it you just watch. My move!" Fishlegs drew look at the card and held it out. "I play Pot of Greed. So, I draw two cards."

Fishlegs drew his two cards. "Next I summon Cycroid!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a bike with a single eye and a pair of hands. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

Fishlegs then held up a second card. "That's not all then I'll add this. A pair of Training Wheels!"

Wolflegs laughter the pair of training wheels appeared on Cycroid.

"Laugh all you want, Wolfelgs, because in a second I'll be laughing when it attack you directly," said Fishlegs. "And my Submarineroid is going to cause a little damage too. So I'm going to switch it into attack mode."

Submarineroid then switch from its defensive position into attack position and kept a firm grip on its torpedo.

"Now Submarineroid and Cycroid attack indirectly!" Fishlegs commanded.

Both Submarineroid and Cycroid then made their way towards Wolflegs. Blasted him with a torpedo and punching him in the chest. Wolflegs filled electricity bark as he lost a big chunk of life points.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 2800

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. "Submarineroid goes into defence and then Cycroid is removed from play."

Submarineroid then took on a defensive position and Cycroid vanished from the field along with it's Training Wheels.

Fishlegs then inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "All right, Wolflegs. Do your worst."

"You better watch what you wish for," said Wolflegs as he drew. He looked at it and held it out. "I activate Pot of Greed so I pick up two more cards."

Wolflegs drew two more cards. "Then I'll play my Cyberdark Keel!"

Then appearing on the field was a darker version of Cyber Dragon. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"How many Cyberdark dark cards can one guy have?" said Fishlegs.

"Now, Cyberdark Horn, eliminate Submarineroid!" Wolflegs ordered.

Cyberdark Horn attacked Submarineroid again and unfortunately there was no way for Fishlegs to protect it this time.

"Life Force, activate now!" Fishlegs yelled his shield appeared around him.

Then once again electricity flowed into his body from the collars.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 2400

"Enjoying the pain yet?" Wolflegs asked. "Just wait, because I've got more. Add double direct attack!"

Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Keel then attacked in unison with a powerful gust of wind and they swipe from a tail. Fortunately, Life Force created a shield around Fishlegs, protecting him.

"Life Force activate!" Fishlegs yelled as a shield appeared around him.

Fishlegs then felt another jolt of pain rushing through his body.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled as he and the others looked at him with great concern.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 1600

Fishlegs then fell to his knees.

"I'll place one card facedown and give you a shot," said Wolfelgs as he inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Wolflegs, who are you?" Fishlegs asked shaking uncontrollably. "I don't know you anymore. Well, whoever you are, I'm done with respecting you."

Wolflegs smiled. "Excellent. Now you get it, respecting your opponent is absolutely pointless. You know why? Because only victors deserve respect, Legs. As for the losers… they deserve only pain!" Everyone just stared at him in horror. "The world is made of hurt. You either get hurt or you control the hurt and inflicted upon the weak. You see that now, don't you? You feel it!"

"Maybe he's right," said Fishlegs.

"Don't listen to him," said Hiccup as he stepped forward. "He's wrong and you know it. Just don't forget, Wolflegs isn't himself. You need to remind him about respect, respect for his cards, respect for his opponents and respect for himself."

Fishlegs nodded and got to his feet. "Good point, Hiccup. My move."

Fishlegs then drew in his eyes widened, because he just Power Bond. He then turned to Hiccup, who merely nodded.

"How did Power Bond get into my deck?" Fishlegs stared. "I hit that card in my room at the Ra Dorm."

"Let's just say that I stumbled across it and shuffled it in your deck earlier," said Hiccup.

"But I told you I don't want to use that card until I'm ready," Fishlegs reminded.

"Look, I may have shuffled it into your deck, but I didn't make you draw it. That happened because you're ready, Fishlegs. Can't you see, that card chose you? Now play it and teach your brother about respect."

Wolflegs merely laughed. "Please, he doesn't have the guts."

"Oh, yeah," said Fishlegs. "Well, first off I'll bring back my Cycroid."

Cycroid soon returned to the Training Wheels.

"And then I play my Power Bond!" said Fishlegs holding out his cards. "That means all I have to do now is sent two Cycroid to the Graveyard and I can fuse them just summon Pair Cycroid!"

Suddenly a second Cycroid appeared right next to the first one and the two of them entered into a vortex and began to use together. Then emerging out of the vortex was a twin tandem with two eyes and a pair of arms. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000)

"And since I played Power Bond my Cycroid's multiply by two, the only downside is that I have to give up 1600 life points." (ATK: 1600-3200)

"And now Cycroid's special ability activates, by dropping 500 life points it can attack you directly. Pair Cycroid attack… Double Cyclone!"

Pair Cycroid then jumped into the air headed straight for Wolflegs. (ATK: 3200-2700)

"I activate my trap," said Wolflegs revealing one of his facedown cards. "It's called Power Wall. Now for every card I send to my grave I can lower the damage by 100 points and I'm getting 27 cards."

Wolflegs practically tossed his deck out creating a shield around himself and knocking Pair Cycroid backwards.

"I placed one card facedown," said Fishlegs inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"You said it yourself, Power Bond has a price and it's a fatal one," said Wolflegs. "You need to give up 1600 life points and that's exactly how many you have left."

Pair Cycroid was still in the air and was now heading towards Fishlegs.

"You're forgetting something," said Fishlegs pressing a button on his duel disk. "That's how many you have to. And I play my trap… Mirror Damage. Now listen up, because this gets complicated. Since Cycroid attack points are about to be coming out of my life points I can reflect that damage onto you."

A pair of mirrors then appeared on Pair Cycroid and he reflected Wolflegs. It then headed back down towards him.

"Nice try, Wolflegs. You put up a good fight, but not good enough I'm afraid."

"We'll see," Wolflegs smirked pressing a button on his duel disk. "Because I activate my Fusion Guard. So, once I send a fusion monster to my Graveyard I'm safe and your time is just about up."

Wolflegs then sent his Cyber End Dragon to his Graveyard. Pair Cycroid then repositioned itself onto Fishlegs' field

"Your move," said Fishlegs.

"I have one card left," said Wolflegs.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah."

"One card and I'll still beat you."

"You might, you might not."

"Let's find out. Ready?" Wolflegs then to his last card. He looked at it and held it out. "I play Warp Beam! So I'll select two monsters on my side of the field. Now, who should I choose? I think I'll go with my Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn. Next all I have to do is send two monsters to the Graveyard and the fun can begin."

Wolflegs then sent his Infernal Dragon and Exploder Dragon to the Graveyard. (ATK: 2800-800), (ATK: 1800-800)

"Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn power decreases to 600, but now they can attack you directly. Class by cutting its attack points in half, my Cyberdark Edge can strike you directly as well. (ATK: 800-600)x2, (ATK: 800-400)

' _If I use Life force to survive his triple attack, Wolflegs won't have any cards left and I'll win_ ,' Fishlegs said to himself.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," Wolflegs smirked.

His three monsters then attacked simultaneously.

"I activate my Life Force so I pay 400 points for each attack to stop them in their tracks," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Fishlegs stood there protected by his shield. Then suddenly his shock collars send an electric charge through his body and he could hear his voice screaming.

"Stay strong!" Hiccup yelled.

"You're home free!" Wartihog yelled.

"We know you can do this!" Astrid yelled.

"We're behind you all the way!" Heather yelled.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 400

"I did it," said Fishlegs weakly.

"Not quite," said Wolflegs pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card Rebirth Judgment! Now I have the power to transform every creature in our Graveyard to any type of monster I choose. Which means they all become Dragons!"

Wolflegs then held out a second spell card. "And one more thing I activate this, my Flash Fusion spell card! I send my Horn, Edge and Keel to the Graveyard so I can summon my Cyberdark Dragon!"

A vortex appeared and three monsters began to fuse together. Suddenly appearing on the field was a massive dark mechanical dragon. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"I don't get it," Fishlegs frowned. "Why do you need that Rebirth Judgment card?"

"It's simple, now all the monsters in my Graveyard are Dragons so my Dark Dragon can absorb any of them. And I choose my Cyber End Dragon!"

Then suddenly appearing at his Graveyard was his Cyber End Dragon, but Cyberdark Dragon quickly captured it and inserted wires into its middle head. (ATK: 1000-5000)

"Oh, one more thing. For every card in my Graveyard Cyberdark Dragon attack strength increases by 100 points. And since I've got a total of 38 cards in my Graveyard you're out of luck." (ATK: 5000-8800)

Fishlegs whimpered. "Oh, Thor."

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Wolflegs is going a bit overboard," said Heather.

"A bit?" Astrid stared. "That things got way more points than it should have."

"He's got 400 points so even if he plays Life Force it's over," said Eret.

"Poor guy," said Wartihog.

"It's been a real blast, but it's time I ended this duel," said Wolflegs. "Cyberdark Dragon attack!"

Cyberdark Dragon roared sending a powerful shockwave across the field.

"I've still got a facedown card! So now I activate Emergency Provisions!" Fishlegs yelled revealing his facedown card. "So I'm safe, because all I have to do is said one of my spell or trap cards to the Graveyard and I gain 1000 life points."

Hiccup and the others smiled one another.

"So I'm discarding this my Mirror Damage trap! Which means my Cycriod goes with it!"

Mirror Damage vanished from the field and seconds later Pair Cycroid was destroyed. Fishlegs then closes eyes as he felt his life points being restored.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 1400

"And then, thanks to Life Force your Cyberdark Dragon attack doesn't do any damage!"

Fishlegs roared in pain as electricity flowed into his body.

Wolflegs: 1600

Fishlegs: 1000

Fishlegs winced. "Okay, that hurt, but I did it."

However, when he looked up his eyes widened in horror, because Wolflegs had just activated De-Fusion.

"De-Fusion," he stared. "But that means."

Wolflegs's Cyberdark Dragon had already defused into its three original components. "It means I win! Just like I said I would. Well, Legs, so long."

Wolflegs' three Cyberdark monsters then attacked Fishlegs simultaneously. Fishlegs might have been able to block two of the attacks, but there was no way to protect himself from the first allowed himself to be hit by them.

Hiccup and the others watched in horror as there was a huge explosion and Fishlegs' shock collars then electrocuted him diminishing the remainder of his life points.

Wolflegs: 1600 (Winner!)

Fishlegs: 0

Fishlegs then fell to the ground and the holograms began to fade. Wolflegs looked at his brother for one second and then walked off.

"Hey!" Wartihog yelled.

"Can't believe he's just walking away," said Heather in disbelief.

"Whoever that guy is now, he's not the Wolflegs we once knew," said Astrid.

Ragnar shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't understand how one person could change so dramatically in just a short time."

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled running towards his friend. "You okay? Say something."

"I'm fine," Fishlegs groaned. "But where is my brother?"

"He's gone," said Hiccup.

"He can't be," said Fishlegs with tears in his eyes. "Not yet… I still…"

Hiccup could tell that the duel really didn't told on his body. "We need a medic!"

Hiccup then grabbed one arm and Ragnar and the other they quickly rushed over towards the campus dragging Fishlegs with them.


	47. It's All Relative

Speedfist was overlooking the White Dorm across the lake tossing stones into the water.

"Look at yourself, Speedfist," Speedfist grumbled crossing more stones into the lake. "You used to be the top of your game, but now not even this white uniform can hide the fact that your legacy is over before it had a chance to begin. And then there's Hiccup… he wins everything! And how… with luck! Maybe duelling isn't about logic."

"Not about logic?" said a voice behind him. Speedfist turned and saw standing behind him was an old man in all lab coat. "Bite your tongue. Why it weren't for the principles of logic and reason I wouldn't be where I am today would I young man."

"Uh, pardon," Speedfist blink.

"I forgot to introduce myself again, didn't I?" he said giving off a small chuckle. "My name is Eisenstein!"

Speedfist's eyes widened. "Eisenstein? You mean the world renown duelling physicist? You've been my hero ever since I learned how to hold a duel disk. I even named my teddy bear Fuzzy Fuzzenstein!"

Eisenstein looked at him amused. "I see that my reputation precedes me."

"I can't believe I'm face-to-face with the most brilliant scientific mind this century," said Speedfist breathless. "Maybe at long last I can create a formula that can beat anyone, including Hiccup."

When Speedfist looked up he found that Eisenstein was gone.

"He's gone? Could he have been a vision?" Speedfist then got up and ran off pondering on what he saw.

However, unknown to Speedfist, Eisenstein simply toppled over and landed on his back behind the hill. "A little help, please," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Dorm, Winkly was looking through his tarot cards. He flipped one of them up which show the picture of looked to be a judge overlooking an accused.

"Ah, the Judgement," said Wrinkly. "It seems he has arrived, my Prince."

Behind Wrinkly was Prince Olaf, who had a folder under his arms.

"Are you telling me that Eisenstein is on the island?" Prince Olaf said sceptically.

"I believe it's pronounced Eisenstein," said Wrinkly.

"Whatever, the point is Hiccup's luck will be no use against the brilliant logic of the world's most gifted mind," said Prince Olaf looking on the information they had on Eisenstein and hand it over to Wrinkly. "Calling him out of retirement what a delicious idea if I do say so myself. Now we need to lure Hiccup and Eisenstein will handle the rest."

"Eisenstein," Wrinkly corrected. "And Hiccup has been taking care of. All we need to do is wait and his satellite key will be ours."

* * *

At the campus, Hiccup and Ragnar were visiting Fishlegs, who was still recovering from his duel with Wolflegs.

"You feeling better, Legs?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, much better," said Fishlegs sitting up.

"Good, you had as all worried there," said Hiccup. "That was some match and the most important part is that you finally stood up to Wolflegs."

"Though I think he went a bit overboard," said Ragnar. He then shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he even enjoyed using the shock collars. Let me tell you than anything but fun."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's a good question," Hiccup frowned. "His daughter just disappeared. I wonder where he went."

Hiccup then heard a beeping sound and pour out his PDA and opened it up. He saw that he just got a message, but it was only on audio.

"Hi, Hiccup, it's Astrid. I wish to discuss pain to you in the physics lab, I wish to apologise how I acted when I was brainwashed," said Astrid's voice.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, it was in fact Prince Olaf that sent the message using a recorder to put bits and pieces of Astrid's words together to form a sentence and then send it to Hiccup's PDA.

"Now let us watch and wait," said Prince Olaf.

* * *

"I know Astrid felt terrible about how she acted when brainwashed, but why do she wouldn't talk to me along?" Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup you were her boyfriend," Ragnar pointed out. "Don't forget it was your suggestion to give her space until she sorted herself out. She might want to you know rekindle the flame."

"You think?" Hiccup frowned.

"Come on, Hiccup, you know she still has feelings for you," said Fishlegs.

"I guess," Hiccup shrugged and stood up. "Then I better go and see her. See later."

"Later," said Ragnar and Fishlegs.

* * *

Hiccup made his way over towards the physics lab feeling quite nervous. He wanted more than anything to go out with Astrid again, but only if she was ready.

"Here goes," he said taking deep breath and then entered the classroom. However, when he entered he found that the lighter then turned off. "Okay, this is unsettling."

Suddenly a light shone and in the dark appeared an old man in a lab coat. "Apologies for the dramatics," he said as the lights came back on. "My name is Eisenstein."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I was actually suspecting to meet up with my ex-girlfriend," said Hiccup looking around.

Eisenstein chuckled. "Then it seems I have stolen what I imagine was a romantic get together." He then began to remove his lab coat and slapped on his duel disk. "However, this may end up just as important for you and I are about to duel."

"Not what I expected, but I don't turn down a challenge," said Hiccup.

Hiding behind the desk was Speedfist who scoffed. "It will indeed be a challenge, and unfortunately you won't stand a chance."

"So it's Hiccup, is it?" said Eisenstein. "Tell me, do you think your lot will hold up here? Or will it collapse like a spheroid neutron star."

"I don't see what black holes has to do with this, but I don't rely on luck," said Hiccup holding out his deck. "I just believe in my deck and if you're wondering how I got the right cards it's because my deck happens to believe in me also."

"You clearly have a scientific mind, my boy," said Eisenstein shaking his head. "However, it's going to waste believe in such nonsense. Your deck is just paper and ink, it is capable of believing a thing."

"That's where you're wrong," said Hiccup. "And I'll prove it to you."

"And I'll put faith in science," said Eisenstein. "You cannot argue with the principles of physics."

"Here here!" Speedfist cheered emerging from behind his desk.

' _Ah, the young man from this morning. With a victory I might restore his faith in science_ ,' Eisenstein said to himself. ' _In fact the future of scientific duelling might depend upon this very match._ '

"All right, Hiccup. Let's see what you've got," said Speedfist.

"You ready, Eisenstein?" said Hiccup activating his duel disk. "Let's duel."

Eisenstein: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Now feel the power of science," said Eisenstein as he grew. He looked at the card he drew and opened up his field card slot. "I play a spell card known as Relativity Field."

At once the field completely changed and they found themselves standing in the middle of space.

"Talk about out of this world," said Hiccup.

"Great Scott," Sppeedfist stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was waiting outside the physics lab with Wartihog.

"They've been in there for good ten minutes," said Wartihog. "Are you sure we should bust in their?"

Ragnar stared at him as if he was crazy. "You really want interrupt Astrid when she is in the middle of expressing her feelings."

"Ah, good point," said Wartihog. "I still don't get how the Captain can handle that girl."

Suddenly they heard a familiar hostile voice. "What's this about Hiccup seeing another girl?"

The two boys turned to find Astrid had turn round the corner with Heather by her side.

"You're not saying at Hiccup is going out with another girl," Heather stared.

Ragnar just stared at Astrid. "What are you doing here?"

Astrid frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that according to the Lieutenant here you sent a message to Hiccup saying that you want to talk alone in the physics lab," said Wartihog.

Astrid and Heather looked at one another then back to the two boys.

"I never sent a message to Hiccup," Astrid frowned.

Astrid and Wartihog looked at one another than to the physics lab.

"Then what is going on?" said Wartihog.

* * *

They open the doors to the physics lab and screamed in horror when they found themselves staring off into space.

"What in the name of Odin's beard is going on?" Heather stared.

It only took them a few seconds to realise that Hiccup was duelling against Eisenstein.

"I end my turn," said Eisenstein.

Hiccup frowned. "I was expecting a lot more."

' _A field spell is all he needs, Hiccup_ ,' said Speedfist to himself. ' _In fact once its effects begin your lot will finally run out._ '

"If that's all you're going to do, so be it," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and held it out. "I'm playing Polymerization! Time the show you my little formula." Then suddenly appearing on the field were Dragon Knight Barf and Belch. "Because Barf plus Blech he called Twin Swordsman."

Barf and Blech entered into a vortex and combine together to form Twin Swordsman. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Quite impressive, but not compared to my Singularity Fiend!" said Eisenstein holding out a monster card from his hand. "And next I'll activate his special ability, by simply discarding my Fiend plus a spell card. Now that I paid the price, your Twin Swordsman is no more."

Hiccup watched as his monster was destroyed instantly.

"In that case I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup inserting two cards facedown on the field.

' _He destroyed one of Hiccup's most powerful monsters in a single round_ ,' Speedfist stared.

"Well, my boy, it seems the score is science one, luck zip," said Eisenstein as he drew. "Now it's time to introduce my Schrödinger's Cat spell card and with Pot of Greed I pick up two more cards." He then looked up at Hiccup. "I know what you're thinking, what does the Cat do? Well, my feline friend has a special gift whenever I happened to pick up a few extra cards my kitty cat lets me look at them and then I can put them back, reshuffle and draw again."

Eisenstein drew his two extra cards looked at them and place them back into his deck. He then shuffled and then draw his two new cards.

Speedfist stared. ' _It's true._ _Eisenstein has taken the luck out of duelling with that spell card, he's transformed drawing cards from random chance to science._ '

Eisenstein then inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll place this card facedown and summon Laplace the Fiend Mathematician!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a skeleton with horns wearing robes and holding an abacus in his skeleton hand. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Now attack him!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Dragon Knight Reinforcements!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card.

"Typical," Eisenstein muttered.

"Judging by your tone I take you know what it does," said Hiccup. "I get a look at the top card of my deck and if it's a Dragon Knight I'm able to summon it right away, if I get anything else I take 500 point of damage."

Hiccup then drew the top card of his deck and smiled. "Looks like my deck came through, because the card I drew was Dragon Knight Toothless!"

"What?" Eisenstein stared.

"Now I summon my old pal, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless soon appeared on the field blocking Eisenstein's monster from Hiccup. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"The fight is off," said Eisenstein. "I play a facedown and then activate Dimensionhole. Thanks to my discovery in astrophysics my monster can vanish and reappear next round." Laplace then vanished from the field. "Of course, whenever Laplace leaves the field, his special ability takes effect. So for every card on the field you lose 300 points."

Everyone's eyes widened.

' _Including the field spell that six cards, so he loses 1800 points_ ,' Speedfist stared.

Hiccup then roared in pain as he felt his life points diminished.

Eisenstein: 4000

Hiccup: 2200

"Sorry, but there is also the effect of my Relativity Field."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"We have to balance the equation, it's simple maths. Toothless must lose the same amount number of points you just lost."

"Great, just perfect."

Toothless winced as he felt his points dropped. (ATK: 2500-700)

"And one more, my favourite card. The famous Dark Hole," said Eisenstein revealing one of his facedown cards. "Nothing can escape it, not even that Knight of yours. The gravitational pull is too strong."

Hiccup stared at the black hole that appeared above him and Toothless found himself unable to escape its vortex. Seconds later, Toothless was destroyed.

"Now do you understand, I have science as my ally and logic wins over luck," said Eisenstein. "I was told that you do have a keen scientific mind and your grades speak for itself. However, your greatest shortcoming is believing in this luck of yours and if I must defeat you to teach you that then I'm afraid you will lose, my boy."

"We'll see," said Hiccup.

"Yes we will."

"If we're teaching lessons then let me share you one of my theories," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "A duels not over into the last card is played."

"Who is this guy?" Wartihog frowned.

"I've heard of him, his name is Eisenstein and he's one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet," said Ragnar. "He believes that science explained everything, including duelling."

"He sounds a lot like Speedfist," Astrid noted.

"Maybe he idolised him," said Heather.

"It's my move," said Hiccup reaching for his deck.

"Just a moment," said Eisenstein revealing his other facedown card. "I activate my trap, it's cold Draw Paradox. Now I draw phases are interchanged."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

"Judging by the look on your face I take it that you know what this means, my boy," Eisenstein smiled. "During my phase you draw from your deck, but you and yours I draw from my deck. So that means I get to draw now."

Hiccup could only watch as Eisenstein drew. "You might as well be cheating."

' _First he took, Hiccup's cards and then he took away Hiccup's draw. Considering that he didn't play that card in his hand last turn, there's only one thing Hiccup can say now._ '

"I end my turn," said Hiccup bitterly.

"Why the long face as soon as my turn comes around you get to draw," Eisenstein reminded.

"True, but you do have the clear advantage," said Hiccup as he drew.

"That's because luck does not exist," said Eisenstein. "Now, thanks to Dimensionalhole my Laplace returns."

Then suddenly reappearing on the field was Laplace.

"My dear boy, allow me to offer you some words of advice," said Eisenstein. "You play quite well, but to become a master duellist you must embrace science and its relationship to the universe."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I can only return this into a physics lecture."

"Take out a pen, you may want to write this down."

Speedfist looked utterly annoyed. ' _Oh, great. The once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I forgot my pencil sharpener_.'

"Can you name for me the three essential elements of duelling?" Eisenstein asked.

Hiccup frowned. "Well, in Duel Monster that would be the three card you use, monsters, spells and traps."

Eisenstein smiled. "Correct. These elements create a mathematical base and upon this base power is built." He then held out a spell card. "And I'll prove it with this… Battle Constant! So I remove a monster, and a spell and a trap from the field."

Hiccup watched as Laplace, Schrödinger's Cat and Draw Paradox vanished from the field.

"But before I explain why the special ability of Laplace the Mathematician is activated. A moment ago the field had four cards so you lose 1200 life points."

Hiccup roared in pain once again as is life points diminished.

Eisenstein: 4000

Hiccup: 1000

"Sorry, but now back to the physics. The three types of cards, you know monsters, spells and traps open a dimensional gateway. A gateway that releases the Brain Dragon!"

Suddenly a bright light emerged onto the field and then took the form of a massive dragon. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300)

"Time for your next, lessen my boy," said Eisenstein. "When you see a Brain Dragon, run!"

Brain Dragon then charge straight towards Hiccup.

"All you can activate the trap card called Dragon Root Arrow!" said Hiccup revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with an image of a man holding a bow and an arrow with a strange green liquid on it. "Now all I have to do is send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and now all of my opponents Dragon-type monsters are unable to attack!"

Hiccup then discarded his Dragon Knight Skullcrusher and seconds later an arrow with a strange green with red shot out from his trap card. The arrow struck Brain Dragon and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry Professor, but as long as this trap card is out your Brain Dragon is unable to launch a single attack."

Eisenstein shrugged. "Oh, well. I never said science was perfect, in fact lots of theories fail. That's how the new ones are born."

Toothless soon reappeared next to Hiccup. ' _He believes that everything needs a scientific understanding, but through sometimes a little faith can help. After all if you don't believe in something how can you push full?"_

"You took the words right out of my mouth, bud," Hiccup nodded.

Eisenstein frowned. "Uh, Hiccup? Who on Midgard are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Toothless."

"It seems your loss of life points have a negative effect on your cranium. Duel monster cannot talk."

' _Eisenstein, is right_ ,' Speedfist said to himself. ' _This is just what I needed to hear. I'll rebuild my deck with pure science, once Hiccup loses_.'

"My move now," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held his card out. "I summon Dragon Knight Cloudjumper in attack mode!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's wise looking Dragon Knight, whose helmet resembled that of an owl. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"And he has quite the special ability, you see by lowering his attack points by 400 is able to bypass your monsters and attack you directly."

"What?" Eisenstein gasped.

"You heard me. Cloudjumper… Cloud Slice!" Hiccup commanded.

Cloudjumper then jumped into the air so high that he practically flew over Brain Dragon, who was still unconscious. (ATK: 2000-1600). Eisenstein watched as he then pulled out a pair of daggers and then struck him with them.

Eisenstein: 2400

Hiccup: 1000

"And don't forget about your field spell, your dragon now loses points too," Hiccup reminded.

Eisenstein looked up as he saw his dragon getting weaker. (ATK: 2800-1200)

"Now I'll switch Cloudjumper to defence mode and end my turn," said Hiccup as Cloudjumper to buy a defensive position.

Eisenstein then toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm getting tired of your luck," said Eisenstein.

"I told you its faith, not luck," said Hiccup.

"And I'll prove you that science is the only thing you should have faith in," said Eisenstein as he drew. "Now thanks to my Dragon's special ability I can draw two cards and after I selected them I get to put them back in my deck, in any order I might add."

Eisenstein drew his two cards. In his hand at the moment he held Non-Fusion Area and the two cards he drew were Double Spell and Mystical Space Typhoon.

' _With my_ _Non-Fusion in reserve and Hiccup down to one card, this duel is mine_ ,' he smiled. ' _Time to prove the power of science once and for all._ '

Eisenstein placed Double Spell as the second card on top of his Deck and Non-Fusion Area as the first card on top of his deck. He then held out his Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, thanks to this your trap card is blown away," he said as he inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone.

Once the card appeared on the field a powerful gust of wind blew across the field and destroyed Hiccup's Dragon Root Arrow trap card.

"Now with that out of the way my Brain Dragon can attack," said Eisenstein. "Destroy his Cloudjumper with Big Bang Blast!"

Brain Dragon opened his mouth and sent a powerful blast of energy from his mouth and destroyed Cloudjumper with a massive explosion.

Eisenstein laughed. "You should have paid more attention in class. Especially in science, perhaps you want to give up."

"Hardly, even if the situation seems hopeless I'll keep on fighting," said Hiccup. "You can keep your science, all I need is faith."

Eisenstein shook his head. "When will you learn that science is the only way."

"Then let us test that theory," said Hiccup as he closes eyes. He then drew and without looking at the card he inserted in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Then to everyone's surprise the car that appeared on Hiccup's field was Monster Reborn.

"Impossible!" Eisenstein gasped. "Such a prediction is mathematically impossible!"

"I guess there is room for faith," said Hiccup. "And now do the effect of Monster Reborn I can bring back Toothless. Come on back, bud!"

Toothless then reappeared on the field in attack position.

"And now I play Dragon Spirit Dawn!" said Hiccup plane the last card in his hand.

There was a bright light and Hiccup's dragon spirit of light appeared on the field. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

"And now I merge them together for the power of Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup announced.

Dawn then turned into a ball of light and entered into Toothless, who disappeared from view due to a bright light.

"Toothless and Dawn merged to become… Dragon Knight Dawn Toothless!"

The light faded and Toothless stood there in new signing armour. It was so bright that it was blinding and it looked elegant. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"This is impossible!" Eisenstein stared.

"I'm not done yet, because he has quite the special ability," said Hiccup. "He has the power to destroy one face up card on your side of the field. I'm sorry to tell you this Professor, but he's going for your field spell! You heard of the Big Bang, were now it's time for the Big Crunch!"

Toothless places hands together to form three spheres and then tossed them at Eisenstein. There was a small explosion which forced him to remove his field spell card. Then suddenly there was a massive explosion that consumed them as the entire universe collapse in on itself.

"You destroyed my whole universe!" Eisenstein gasped.

"In more ways than one, because thanks Toothless' special ability he able to attack you directly!"

"No! You can't!"

"Welcome to my universe!"

Toothless then formed the spirit of your life in his hand and then tossed it straight at Eisenstein causing him to leave the remainder of his life points.

"Oh no, my calculations they've all failed me!" he cried.

Eisenstein: 0

Hiccup: 1000 (Winner!)

Eisenstein then fell to his knees as a hologram is faded away. "How can it be that I was wrong?"

"Like you said, not all theories are correct and when one fails you just make a new one," said Hiccup.

Eisenstein nodded. "It seems you are right, there is room for faith." He then looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup, how would you like to take an old man new tricks?"

"I would be honoured," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Dorm, the Judgement card Wrinkly had held fell to the ground.

"Your scientists has failed," said Wrinkly. "Therefore, Hiccup is still in possession of the satellite key."

"Please, I'm not worried," said Prince Olaf. "He has yet to face me."

Wrinkly through the top card of his deck which show the image of the Emperor. "That won't be necessary. You see, my backup plan is already in place."

* * *

Hiccup soon exited the physics lab and made his way over to Ragnar and the others.

"So you really believe that it was me that the message?" Astrid blinked.

"Yeah, you're definitely your voice," said Hiccup.

"I'm willing to bear that it was Wrinkly who sent that message," said Ragnar.

"No doubt get that key of yours," said Heather.

"Well, you manage to beat him," said Wartihog.

"Just make you wonder what other tricks he's got up his sleeve," said Hiccup troublingly.

* * *

Speedfist was still in the physics lab sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed.

"Ah-ha! That's it!" he said and for some strange reason he began to remove his clothes, including his underwear. "Like the butterfly that sheds his cocoon I must shed my past!"

Astrid and Heather quickly closed their eyes as Speedfist ran past them. Hiccup, Ragnar and Wartihog just stared as he turned round the corner.

"Can't he do that with his clothes on?" Hiccup stared.

"I think it's safe to say that he finally lost it," said Ragnar.

* * *

It was afternoon when Speedfist ran out of the campus, ignoring the screams from the girls that he ran past.

"Professor Eisenstein!" he yelled. "I want to be your pupil! Teach me, I can pick up where you left off! Together we'll show the world the power of science!"

Speedfist finally found the old Professor near the Slifer Dorm looking out to sea.

"I'm afraid I'm getting too old for this," said Eisenstein. "My days of scientific duelling are over. Maybe there is something to be said for luck."

Speedfist just stared at him. "What? He must be testing me, to see that I'm loyal. You can trust me, science is my life!" He then looked up into the sky. "I want to join you!"

However, when he looked backdown he saw that Eisenstein had vanished yet again. "Professor Eisenstein! He's gone… that means he really was a vision."

In actual fact Eisenstein and fallen over and landed in the rocks beneath the cliff. "No! I just fell down again!"

* * *

Dragon Knight Dawn Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

Level 7

LIGHT

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

"Dragon Knight Toothless" + "Dragon Spirit Dawn"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then apply the effect based on its type. ● Monster: This card cannot attack this turn. ● Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. ● Trap: Change this card to Defence Position.

Dragon Root Arrow

Continuous Trap

Discard one card in your hand to activate this card. As long as this card is face up on the field your opponent cannot attack you with a Dragon-Type monsters.

Card image: Ryker preparing to aim a dragon root arrow.


	48. The Dark Light

Eret was in the middle of the forest battling a Pro and was winning.

"It looks as if someone need to take on a few more duelling classes," said Eret.

"And why is that Eret?" the Pro glared.

"Why don't I let my monster and so that. Nightmare, attack!" Eret commanded.

Demon Knight Nightmare then jumped into the air bought his sword down slicing the Pro's Blade Knight to pieces wiping out the remainders of his life points.

The Pro and felt the ground and Eret approached him. "You don't mind if I take a look in your deck do you?"

Eret didn't wait for an answer and removed the Pro's deck. He looked through the cards and toss them away in frustration."

"It's not here!" he said furiously. ' _I have to keep searching. The missing Demon Knight card is out there somewhere. It was stolen the night my father disappeared and when I find it I'll know who took him from me._ '

* * *

Meanwhile in America, Stoick was with Pegasus in the headquarters of Industrial Illusions.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, Chancellor," said Pegasus shaking hands with Stoick. "Your website is down and I need an update on the GX Tournament." Pegasus then sat down. "So tell me how are things progressing."

Stoick sat down on the sofa opposite him. "Not as well as we had hoped."

"I take it, the ultimate Demon Knight card hasn't surfaced yet?" Pegasus guessed. "I was sure this tournament will bring it out."

"Yes, well there is still time I suppose," said Stoick.

"Or it could be that the owner of the card is not part of your tournament," said a voice.

Stoick turned and saw a short blonde-haired woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a black leather jacket and thick combat boots, but the thing that caught his eye was the pendant around her neck, it was exactly like the one Ragnar carried around.

"And you are?" Stoick asked.

"Where are my manners, this is Mala leader of the Order of Knights or more commonly known to them as their Queen," said Pegasus.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Stoick the Vast," said Mala.

"So you're the leader of the Order that Ragnar is part of," said Stoick.

"We had hoped to keep his present secret, but your father-in-law forced his hand," said Mala as she sat down. "I order is scattered around the world trying to maintain order and peace as well as individual freedom. We've been battling this Society of Light for nearly ten years."

"Which is why partly why I invited her here," said Pegasus. "In order to bring her and you up to speed with the ultimate Demon Knight card."

"I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but what's so special about this Demon Knight card?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, I like to know that myself," said Mala.

"It was developed ten years ago by one of my employees," said Stoick. "However, before the card was released it was stolen and it never resurfaced again."

"Who would steal a card?" Stoick frowned.

"No one sure, but my scientific team has come up with a theory," said Pegasus as he pulled out a control. He pressed a button on the blinds close and the lights were switched off.

Stoick and Mala turned when they saw a holographic image of a black hole, but this one was completely different. For one thing it was white instead of black and suddenly they source range kind of energy waves exiting from it.

"On the day this card was created my scientists discovered a strange astronomical phenomenon. This white hole, as they called it, seems to be emitting light waves across the universe. Think of it as the opposite of a black hole, where as a black hole would absorb energy this white hole releases energy almost like a celestial volcano, erupting with light. And like molten lava, this light was dangerous."

Suddenly Stoick and Mala were blinded by a bright light that emerged from the white hole. "It began to tip the balance between light and dark in the universe. And as it strengths grew so did insatiable hunger for more power."

Pegasus then took a step backwards to reveal that underneath the white hole was planet Earth.

"So, wait," said Stoick. "Are you saying that this light developed a mind of its own."

"There appears to be the case," said Pegasus. "And when the energy reached Earth it then searched for a host. A person or thing in which to inhabit, we believe it chose to dwell with in that Demon Knight card. Of course, it gets worse. This isn't the first time that birth was invaded by light."

Pegasus then showed images of wars and of natural disasters that happen all across history. "In times of turmoil and natural disasters can be traced to—"

"Hold on!" said Stoick raising his hand. "So this energy is—"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes. It triggers destruction. Just look at the historical timeline, every major battle that ever took place and every power hungry dictator that ever tried to take over the world service the time when these white pulses cross passed with the planet Earth."

"That would explain a lot," said Mala. "My Order has been around for nearly 1000 years and during those times we did encounter strange forces. This is why we developed a way to prevent mind control in our training to make sure that we were not swayed from our duties."

"Which is quite fortunate, because unbeknownst to you, you have been engaged with the same forces over and over again," said Pegasus.

"I still don't see what this has to do with this card?" said Stoick.

Pegasus retracted the blinds and turned the lights on. "I asked myself the same thing. Now as you know, Duel Monsters is no ordinary game. It has ties to certain ancient mystical energies."

"You mean this light from outer space is using a card to destroy the world?" Stoick stared.

"Yes, precisely," said Pegasus. "However, I do not believe that it is from our universe, I believe the energy that is emitting from the white hole is coming from an alternate dimension. And just as the card was being finalised it was hit by a pulse of light. At that moment the objects fused together, that Demon Knight card is now controlled by the Light and most likely someone so is the person that holds the card."

"Does your team have any of a clue?" Stoick asked. "What about that employee who designed the card? Where is he now?"

"He's gone," said Pegasus. "When the card was taken, he disappeared along with it. So whoever took him knew that Demon Knight card was powerful."

Stoick's eyes widened. "Hold on. Was it Eret the Trappers' father?"

Pegasus nodded. "It was."

"Of course, that would explain why Eret's is behaving so strangely ever since the tournament began," said Stoick.

"How do you mean?" Mala asked.

"Every time a boy wins a duel, he demands that the loser hand over his deck. He is looking for his father's card. But what he doesn't realise is that whoever has it is under the control of an evil force."

"I'm not so sure that," said Mala. "According to Ragnar, Wrinkly's sister Selena informed that a stranger presented Wrinkly with a car that was one-of-a-kind, a Demon Knight. She went on to say that the card began to possess him."

"So the card is in Wrinkly's position?" said Pegasus.

Mala shook her head. "No. The card disappeared not long after that, no doubt returning to its own. I imagine that when Wrinkly began to form the Society of Light and how he gained so much power."

"That could explain a lot," said Pegasus. "Though I do not see why Eret has not remembered this."

"Eret is blinded by vengeance and at this point all he knows is that he relocates this missing Demon Knight card…" Stoick began.

"He'll find his father," Pegasus finished.

"Perhaps," Stoick shrugged. "But at what cost?"

* * *

Eret was looking down at the unconscious bodies of every single duellist he had defeated. He had searched all their decks and had not yet located the card.

"I don't get," he said. "I've checked almost every deck in the tournament. And still no Demon Knight card." His eyes widened. "Hold on a sec… Wrinkly!"

Eret then began to remember what Selene had said before she was trapped in the virtual world in Kaiba Land.

* * *

Seconds later, he marched over towards the White Dorm in fury.

"Wrinkly! It was you! I know it!" he roared. "Now get down here and tell me where my father is! Hear me!"

However, the White Obelisks held him back and shoved in towards the door.

"Get lost!"

"He's got nothing left to say to you!"

"Let me go!" Eret roared. "I have to see him!" He was then shoved outside. "Hey, wait!"

Eret got to his feet, but the White Obelisks closed the door behind them.

"Open up!" he roared banging on the door. "Let me in! You can't hide forever!"

* * *

Gobber was acting Chancellor as Stoick that Industrial Illusions, but he wasn't alone. Hiccup, Ragnar, Heather and Astrid were there as well sitting on the couch and looking at the large TV.

"You enjoying yourselves?" he said.

"Thanks for allowing us to watch TV, Gobber," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, we owe you one," said Ragnar.

"I can't wait for the match," said Astrid snuggling up close to Hiccup.

"Same here," said Heather resting her head on Ragnar's shoulder.

"It's not every day that you witness the title match," said Hiccup.

Gobber looked up and made his way over to the TV. "The title match?" he stared.

Hiccup watched on the TV would automatically put on an image from the Kaiba Dome.

"We thought this day would never come," said Razor's voice. "For the first time in ten years, The D will defend his world championship title."

"I've always wanted to see The D in action," said Heather excitedly.

"Personally I think you should be making his comeback in our tournament, not on TV," said Gobber.

"And what makes you think he would have joined this tournament?" Astrid frowned.

"Call it a hunch," said Gobber.

Heather spun around. "Are you friends with The D?"

Gobber shook his head. "Not exactly, but I know someone who is close to him. You see The D is in fact a friend of Eret, but he is much more than that. He's actually Eret's legal guardian."

"Hang on, are you saying that the World Champion of the Pro Leads is in fact Eret's father?" Astrid stared.

"Stepfather to be exact," said Gobber. "In case you forgot, Eret's real father is still missing."

Hiccup frowned. "It looks like Eret only told us half of the story."

* * *

Eret meanwhile was watching the duel from his laptop.

"For an entire decade, The D has reigned supreme, but as you know folks that could all change tonight in the Kaiba Dome," said Razor.

"Yeah right," said Eret.

* * *

Eret then remembered when he was just ten years old, he had just lost his father and came face-to-face with The D. The D was a tall black haired man and had a kind looking face.

"Hello, Eret," said The D holding out his hand.

"It's you!" Eret stared.

"I suppose it is," The D chuckled. "You know me?"

"You're Sven Stonefoot, the greatest duellist in the world," said Eret.

"Well that's my kind of you, but I've changed my name to The D," said The D. "I guess you could say that I've gone through a lot of changes lately."

He then bent down so that he could meet Eret in the eyes. "You have been through a lot of changes too. In fact that's why I've been sent here, pal."

Eret blinked. "It is?"

The D placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father is an old friend of mine that I once made a promise to keep an eye on you."

Eret looked away from. "I, uh… I was just wondering…"

"What is it?"

"Well, if you have time will you… teach me how to duel?"

The D smiled. "Of course, I'll be glad to help you out. Maybe one day you can challenge me."

"Yeah!"

Eret then shook hands with him and the two of them laughed.

* * *

"We're approaching game time and this capacity crowd is on their feet," said Razor.

The D was in his changing room with one hand stretching towards the chest on his glass table and the other trying to pull it away.

' _That card should be locked away, won't use it_ ,' he said to himself.

He then heard a laugh, he turned to find his reflection looking back at him. However, it was twisted and evil-looking and he could feel himself slipping away. ' _What's the problem D? That card gave you everything and now you're afraid to use it_. _Don't tell me you're feeling guilty? Suck it up, this may be your last duel._ '

"My last?" the D stared.

' _That's right_ ,' said his reflection. ' _After ten long years your assignment is nearly complete. So fear nothing, your guilt, your pain. Soon it will all be over_.'

The D lost the fight and his fist slammed into the suitcase and smashed like his glass table. The suitcase then opened up to reveal a single card inside.

The D laughed as he picked it up. "It's time to finish what I started ten years ago."

* * *

Inside the arena, the crowd was growing restless as the match grew closer and closer calling out for The D.

"This duel is almost underway," said Razor. "And it certainly clear who the crowd favourite is… World Champion The D, but first the challenger!"

The spotlight then shone down on a muscular man with scar across his face and arms and strapped in a straitjacket. "Coming to us from Mount Holyoke Prison and boasting an IQ of 202, its Dr Collector!"

The crowd at once booed and hissed at him. Dr Collector then broke free from his straitjacket much to the fear of everyone in the arena.

"It's alright folks," said Razor. "We're under tight security and everyone is perfectly safe."

"I've heard about him on the news," said Ragnar. "He's so smart that the FBI is using him to help with crime solving."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of fire and smoke.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for," said Razor as emerging from out of the smoke was a figure. "He's been ruling the duel for over a decade as the Pro League Champion, I give you The D!"

The spotlight shone and their standing there was none other than The D. The crowd cheered the moment they saw him.

"I hope you're enjoying the warmth of the light on your face, D," said Dr Collector. "Tonight is the last time they'll shine on you."

"You're right," said The D. "This does not be in of everything, including you."

"Why's that?"

"I'll show you!"

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

Dr Collector: 4000

The D: 4000

"What are you waiting for?" Dr Collector asked.

"You're in quite a rush to lose," said D as he drew. "I play Enigma the Creator."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a robed figure, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)

"Then I'll facedown and defer to you," said D as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Collector as he drew. "By the way, D, those wrinkles on your forehead give you away. They tell me that you were concerned earlier tonight. Of course, who can blame you, concern is a natural emotion when facing an opponent who superior to you."

"How observant of you doc," said D. "But my concerns had nothing to do with you."

"That'll change once I play this," said Collector as he held out the card he drew. "Dimensional Fissure!" The ground began to shake and appearing above Collector was some sort of vortex. "As long as the spell card is on the field every monster that is sent to the Graveyard is removed from the game.

"Next I activate Graceful Charity so I draw three new cards from my deck and then I discard two." Collected during his three cards and held out two cards. "And just so you know they're both monsters. That means those cards are automatically removed from play!"

His two cards were Cosmo Queen and Magician's Valkyria. He then tossed them into the vortex that was above him.

"For my next move I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation. So I discard two in order to bring Graceful Charity back to my hand."

Collector then send another Magician's Valkyria into the vortex above him and discarded a Monster Reincarnation card. Then shooting out of his Graveyard was Graceful Charity.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to play it again," said Collector holding out his Graceful Charity. "So, three cards go to my hand and to go to the great void."

He then tossed Ebon Magician Curran and a third Magician's Valkyria into the vortex.

"If he keeps removing his cards from play, he's not going to have any left his deck," said Hiccup as he and the others watched the duel on TV.

"In case you haven't been paying attention five of my monsters have left the game. You know why?" Collector asked.

"Yes, because you are psychopathic criminal who doesn't know any better," said D dismissively. "But please continue… I'll be taking a nap."

"A nap? If you do that you'll miss the best part, D. You'll have plenty time to rest once I win," said Collector as he reached for a card in his hand. "In fact, thanks to this that maybe sooner than you think, because my Dimension Fusion card lets me summon any monsters that I removed from the game."

Dr Collector: 2000

The D: 4000

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and appearing from out of the vortex were the five monsters be removed from the game.

"Come on out Cosmo Queen!"

Appearing on the field was a robed magician. (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2450)

"Magician's Valkyrias! Hey, I'll play two more of those."

Three spellcasters wearing outfits similar to that of Dark Magician Girl then appeared on the field. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"Then finally Ebon Magician Curran!"

Lastly a young girl wearing black robes and holding a weapon and appeared on the field. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0)

"He just summon five monsters in one turn," Hiccup stared. "The D's in trouble, he'll never beat them all."

"He won't even beat one, because thanks to the Collectors Valkyrias' The D is not able to attack any Spellcasters," said Ragnar.

"But that's all he's up against," Heather stared.

"The Collector is no idiot, he's taken away all of The D's options," said Astrid.

"He stuck, in more ways than one," said Gobber. "Not only can't he attack, but he can't summon any more monsters either. Because thanks to that Ebon Magician card doing it one of the Collector Standby Phases The D will take 300 points of damage each card he controls."

"I can't see a way he can get out of this," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Looks like there's a new champ in town."

"I'm about to end your 10 year reign with one move," said Collector. "But look on the bright side, D, at least I didn't drag out your suffering. Now Cosmo Queen, dethrone him… Cosmic Nova!"

Cosmo Queen placed her hands together then sent a powerful burst of energy straight towards Enigma.

"I don't think so, I play Negate Attack!" said The D revealing his facedown card. "Not only does this card stop your attack, it prevents you from attacking again."

Suddenly Cosmo Queen's attack was blown away by powerful gust of wind.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, D Man," said Collector. "My next turn is around the corner and Cosmo Queen is waiting. Only then you'll be even weaker, here's why." He then held out a card from his hand. "I activate my Magical Blast spell card! So you will be taking 200 point of damage for every Spellcaster on my side of the field."

Then suddenly shooting out the card was a powerful magical blast that slammed into The D.

Dr Collector: 2000

The D: 3000

"Oh boy," said Ragnar. "He just took a 1000 points of damage from one spell card."

"It gets worse," said Hiccup. "You see instead of drawing a card during his Draw Phase, the Collector can add that card into his hand on his next turn."

"That means you'll take 1000 points of damage each turn," Astrid stared.

"I'll place this facedown and take a short break," said Collector playing his last card into his spell and trap card zone. ' _Thanks to the extra protection of my Nightmare Wheel I'm going to be the new king of the ring_.'

Collector then looked up at The D. "It's time to and your crown and sceptre to me. All right, D. Let's see what you—"

Collector stared, because The D was laughing and suddenly there was a white aura around him and his voice became deeper. "That fool, he has no clue. So let's enlighten him. It's about time we showed you the truth, he's in for quite a shock."

Collector just stared. "Who are you talking to, D?"

"Where are my manners," said D. "A dear friend of mine has just shown up and I didn't introduce you. Mr Collector, meet the world's most powerful force, Dark Light."

"Dark Light?" Collector stared.

"That's right, it's come a long way to be here."

"And they call me a madman. You make no sense, how can lights be dark?"

"His eyes are blind, like all the rest, let's open them!"

The D then laughed maniacally and his eyes began to glow red as the white aura around him intensified. The crowd gasped as they saw this unusual phenomenon are in the stadium.

"It's too bright," said Collector.

"Just wait," said D as he drew. "I play these guys, two Fiend's Sanctuary cards! And now for each one I'm able to summon a Metal Fiend Tokens to the field!"

Then appearing on the field were two creatures made of metal. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Then I activate my Demon Vengeance," said D as he held out the spell card with the silhouette a Demon Knight. He then placed a spell card face up on top of his deck. "You ready, friend? To see the Light!"

Collector just merely stared.

"I sacrifice three monsters to play my ultimate card!" D roared.

Then suddenly the light around him intensified, it was so blinding that Hiccup and the others had to cover their eyes. When they open their eyes again they found that the TV was showing nothing but static.

"What happened?" Ragnar stared.

"The cable went out," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "It had to be during the best part."

Hiccup then rushed over to the TV, hoping that he could fix it.

"Fix it!" said Gobber.

Astrid looked at Heather. "That was strange?"

"And I got the feeling that it wasn't a coincidence," Heather frowned.

* * *

Eret had also lost his signal to the match and automatically grabbed his cell phone to call D.

He waited for a few seconds and then pick the phone up. "Hello, D? Is that you?" Eret gave a sigh of relief. "You're all right? I was watching the broadcast and it suddenly cut off."

"Eret, it's so good to hear your voice," said D, who was standing in the smoking ruins of the stadium. "I need to see you. My boat will be in the war the east of Berk, can find me."

"What's wrong?" Eret frowned.

However, at that moment the phone hung up.

* * *

Eret then drove his boat towards the east side of Berk and there he found a much larger boat was ten times the size of his own. He anchored next to it and went aboard.

He wandered around the Bowden found a completely deserted. He then carried on down accord are found two large doors, he first open and found themselves in a chamber.

"Hello!" Eret called. "You in here, D?"

He then saw a figure on the far end. "Eret, my boy. You and I don't get any quality time anymore."

"So what happened?" Eret asked. "Did you win today?"

"Oh, right?" he smiled. "You miss the ending. Are you sure you want to know the details?"

"Yeah, of course," said Eret. "Did he lose?"

D chuckled. "'Did he lose?' Eret, no duellist in the world can defeat me."

Eret frowned, because he couldn't think of a single strategy that could have defeated Collectors tactics. "How did you win?"

D laughed. "Why I use my secret weapon of course. Poor, Dr Collector didn't know what hit him?"

* * *

A few hours ago, D had been finishing off Collector in their duel. Despite the fact the place was on fire and people were screaming to escape.

He had just summon a monster that was some sort of the demonic warrior. At the moment it was punching at the barrier that Collector's Valkyrias' were creating.

Collector was completely stunned, because his Cosmo Queen had vanished from the field the moment D had summoned to that monster.

"You can't," said Collector. "My Valkyrias', their impervious to your attacks D."

"Apparently, your rules don't apply," said D laughing. "Not to my ultimate card."

D's monster was still pounding at the barrier, but still it wouldn't budge.

"It looks like you are wrong," said Collector. "But just to make sure I'll fortify myself with this. I activate my Nightmare Wheel." His face down card revealed itself. "It's over."

"Couldn't agree more," said D.

Suddenly D's monster smashed through the barrier and seconds later his trap card shattered.

"What is that!" Collector stared.

He could only watch as D's monster fathered above his Ebon Magician and destroying her. Collector yelled as the remainder of his life points diminished.

Dr Collector: 0

The D: 3000 (Winner!)

The holograms faded, but D's monster remained on the field.

"D! What have you done?" Collector yelled as he collapsed. "Tell me."

D laughed as the flames consumed them.

* * *

Back in the present, Eret just stared at his stepfather.

"What happened?" he stared. Suddenly the doors closed behind him loudly. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Only one way out," said D. "The door behind me. I'm afraid the other exits are sealed."

Eret stared at him. "What do you want? Tell me!"

"It's not what I want," said D as he stepped out of the shadows. "It's what the Light wants that matters and I'm afraid the Light wants you, Eret. But you needn't be afraid, once you see the Light you will be free, my boy."

Eret raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

"From the sadness or else it will take you to see your father," said D holding up a card.

Eret's eyes widened. "My father? Is that—?"

"I believe you been searching for this card for quite some time."

Eret stepped back horrified. "No way."

"The person who took your father from this world, it was me."

Eret gasped in horror as he stared at his stepfather and his father's kidnapper.

* * *

Demon Vengeance

Spell Card

Place this card face-up on top of your deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot draw a card(s) during your Draw Phase.

Card Image: Silhouette of Demon Knight Vengeance


	49. Ultimate Demon

Hiccup was trying to fix the TV that they can get their signal back, but to no avail.

"I can't any problems with the TV," said Hiccup.

"Looks like and it's the end of the duel," said Ragnar.

"Someone fair, the way The D was talking it sounded as if he found a way to be the Collector's strategy," said Astrid.

"But it makes you wonder what kind of strategy he had in mind?" Heather frowned.

"I can't think of any strategy that would have assisted him," said Gobber folding his arms.

Suddenly the screen came back online with the image of the Kaiba Dome on fire.

"It's back on," said Ragnar.

"We go now to our field reporter, Ase Skystone," said the anchorman.

Suddenly appearing on the screen was a news reporter, who was inside the Kaiba Dome's lobby.

"What a mess, Sven," said the reporter. "We're still sorting out the details, but it seems during today's Championship Title Match a massive explosion rocked the Kaiba Dome."

"And do we know the fate of the two duellist?" the anchorman asked.

"I'm afraid we don't, Sven," said the reporter. "But duelling Champ The D has disappeared."

"Thank you, Ase—"

"That can't be good," said Hiccup.

* * *

At night, Eret was facing his stepfather after he announced that he was in fact his father's kidnapper.

"So now you know the truth," said D.

"You snake," Eret glared. "How could you?"

"Oh, please. You mean how could I not, I needed to have that card and someone was on my way."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, my dad."

"I thought this is what you want it? I mean if your father hasn't disappeared without a trace, I would be your guardian and you wouldn't be the top duellist you are today. You had this all planned, that's why you practically handed me your father's design."

Eret eyes widened. "I what?"

"Don't you remember the day we met?" D smirked.

* * *

Ten years ago, before The D became the World Champ, he was a nobody and down on his luck. He then noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up, it had a picture of a card design.

"Once this?" he said. "It looks like a card."

"It is a card," said a voice. He looked down and saw a ten-year-old boy running towards him. "It's the best card in the whole world. And my daddy made it!"

"He did?"

"That's right, he designs duelling cards."

"Boy, I would love to see his work."

He then handed the design over to the young Eret. "Thanks, mister."

He then watched as Eret ran off and saw him heading to a fancy block of flats.

' _I was down on my luck, but thanks to you that was about to change. Of course, your father's lock had just ran out_.'

D then began to scout out the flats to find where Eret and his father lived.

' _He may not have realised it, but your father was creating what would become the world's most powerful Duel Monsters card. A card that would soon become mine._ '

* * *

Later that night, D broke into Eret's flat and began looking around for the card.

"Jackpot," he said and he founded in the desks draws.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Eret?" said a voice.

D then turn and saw Eret's father holding a torch in his hand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"A fan," said D holding out the card he was stealing. "I'm just here to buy your newest card. How much is it?"

"What?" Eret's father stared. "That card is not for sale."

D shrugged. "Oh well, then I guess it on to Plan B, I'll steal it."

"You can't. It's too dangerous, put that card down."

D looked at him with a small smile. "Dangerous? Why do you think I want it, pal?"

"And that power shall be yours,"said a deep booming voice. D looked down on the card in fear. "I have been waiting for an evil heart like yours to awaken me."

Suddenly a demonic hand shot out of the card and then grasped his face.

"Are you all right?" Eret's father yelled rushing to his aid.

D then accidentally struck Eret's father, causing him to knock over his Demon Knight cards across the floor. He then watched as the dark energy within the card entered into D's body and suddenly he was covered in a bright light.

D then turned to Eret's father with an evil look on his face.

* * *

Back in the present, D had just finished his story to Eret.

"With the ultimate Demon Knight card at my fingertips, I became the most successful duellist in the Pro Circuit," said D. "Then we officially met, but you had no idea that two weeks earlier you let me straight to my lucky charm."

Eret's eyes widened. "Hold on. If that's true then why did you adopt me?"

"It's simple, the police would never suspect a generous man like me and they weren't," D smirked. "Thank you, son. We made a good team, you help keep the cops off my trail and I build you with false hope about your old man."

D and Eret had been in the park and D had noticed Eret's miserable look.

"Eret, he's out there and I know were going to find," D assured eight and a hand on Eret's shoulder.

"Thanks, D," Eret smiled.

Eret couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, level with me, where is he? Where is my father? Eret demanded.

"Patients, kid," said D. "Trust me, you and your pap will get a family reunion soon enough. In fact, I think you going to be proud that his special card works so well."

Eret glared at him.

"Come on, aren't you glad it's not locked up in some safe? Well, if your father had his way that's where it would be."

"That's because it's dangerous!" Eret roared.

"Oh please, you sound like he did. Well, you're both cowards." A podium then appeared with two duel disk on it. D grabbed one of them and strapped it to his arm. "But never fear, because your about to see his card up close and personal."

Eret's fists clenched. "Trust me, I'm not scared of you! Got that! I'll duel for his honour!"

"It's about time, good luck," said D as he tossed Eret the other duel disk.

Eret strapped the duel disk on the two of them inserted their decks and activated their duel disks.

D: 4000

Eret: 4000

"I'll start with this," said Eret as he drew. He then held out the card he just drew which showed the picture of Desire sitting on a trove of jewels and treasure. "I play Demon Fortune! So now by sending one Demon Knight from my hand to the Graveyard and then I'm able to draw two more cards, but I don't use them on this turn I have to spend them to the Graveyard."

Eret sent an unknown Demon Knight to his Graveyard and then draw two extra cards.

"And next I activate this, Demon Summons," said Eret holding out the card he drew. "Now I can summon a Demon Knight from my hand and I choose Demon Knight Hunger!"

Soon appearing on the field was Eret hungry-looking Demon Knight. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"You want some more? Well, check this out thanks to his special effect I get to draw another card. And if it happens to be a normal spell card I can use my next turn." Eret then drew he then held out Pot of Greed and then promptly sent it to his Graveyard. "And as it so happens it is which means I can activate it on my next turn.

"Now I activate Demon Reincarnation," said Eret as he activated a spell card with the image of Demon Knight Pride's spirit and Hunger on the field. "Thanks to this spell I can get to summon another one Demon Knight as long as it has had the level of the one in my Graveyard. So meet Demon Knight Desire!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Eret female and seductive Demon Knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"Plus, since my Demon Knight Greed is the one in my Graveyard, I can remove him from play in order to summon another one to the field."

Eret then removed the monsoon his graveyard and suddenly appearing on the field was a greedy looking man with fine polish Demon Knight armour. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1500)

"Then I'll sacrifice all three of them," said Eret as his three monsters vanished from the field. "And now, I can summon my Demon Knight Nightmare!"

Then appearing on the field was Eret's monstrous looking Demon Knight with both laser sharp claws and talons. (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 2800)

Eret then inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Then I'll faux down a facedown and activate Demon Prison."

Eret inserted the card in his field card slot and suddenly the field began to change and the soon found themselves in a demonic-looking prison with a large clock hovering above them.

"That should do," said Eret.

"Not too bad," said D. "A little pedestrian for my taste, but you got a bright future in you son. It's a shame that I have to snuff it out like I did to your dad."

"Your little head again won't work on me, D," Eret glared.

"We'll see about that," said D as he drew.

"But not before I do this, Nightmare's special ability wiped out half your life points. Tough break, dude."

Nightmare began to glow with a fiendish looking aura and then suddenly a burst of energy appeared beneath D's feet.

D: 2000

Eret: 4000

"It's true," said Eret looking up at his clock tower as the hour hand moved its way to three o'clock and they heard the sound of a bell. "Whenever you're having fun, time sure does fly."

"Sorry, but that the bell tolls for you," said D. "Nice try, but that term was your last, because I activate this spell card, Claret Note. With this in play for every four monster levels on your field I get a Plasma Token."

Suddenly two slimy looking tokens appeared on the field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x2

"And next I play Fiend's Sanctuary which means another token," said D activating his second spell card.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a metal creature. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Eret realise what he was doing at once. "Three monsters? That means…"

D smiled. "That's right, kid. It's time… time to see what your dad's card can do, it's the ultimate Demon Knight card! Demon Knight Vengeance!"

Eret watched as D's three monsters vanished from the field and turn into wisps of dark energy. Those wisps held into the air and began to form a vortex and are merging from it was the most demon-like warrior Eret had ever seen.

Vengeance had razor sharp fangs and glowing eyes and armour was completely black with spice on his shoulder guards and laser sharp claws on his gauntlets. He had a pair of demonic wings strapped to his back allowing him do harbour off the ground and his legs resembled that of dragon claws. In the centre of his armour was some sort of large dark crystal. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"What? No!" Eret yelled. "It can't be!"

"It is," said D. "Thanks to your father I have the ultimate monster, ready? Behold, its power!"

The crystal in Vengeance's chest created a powerful vortex exited from them. Eret saw that his Nightmare was struggling to stay on his field, but eventually he was pulled in.

"Nightmare!" Eret yelled.

Eret looked at Vengeance and saw Nightmare trap within the crystal, desperately trying to escape.

"That's his gifts," said D. "Vengeance absorbs monsters stealing all their abilities and have a bear attack points."

"Say what?" Eret gasped.

He looked up at Vengeance, whose eyes glowed even brighter as Nightmare's powers enter into his body. (ATK: 2000- 3700)

"Now Vengeance attack him!" D commanded. "With Vengeful Soul!"

Suddenly emerging from the crystal was a burst of dark energy which slammed into Eret with a powerful force.

D: 2000

Eret: 300

* * *

It was late at night when Hiccup and the others left the campus.

"Still there's nothing on what happened," Hiccup frowned. "I hope Eret knows who won."

"One problem, he's gone," said Ragnar looking down at the docks.

"You're right, where is his boat?" Hiccup frowned.

"No way this is a coincidence," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but the question remains. Where did he go?" Heather frowned.

* * *

Eret was on D's boat recovering from the devastating attack he had to endure.

"So, tell me, D," Eret panted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Careful, don't go over exerting yourself now," D smirked.

"I'll be fine. What else you got D?"

"I'm glad you asked, while I was visiting your D I helped myself to this," said D grabbing a card from his hand. "The spell card Demon Vengeance!"

D then placed the card face up on top of his deck. Suddenly a white aura appeared around him and the dark vortex appeared above Vengeance. Then suddenly some sort of creature emerged from the two of them and it looked as if it was made up your light with a pair of red eyes.

"Eret, meet the Light of Destruction," said D. "Let's just say he and your father go way back also."

"Just as the D and Wrinkly learn to worship me, you will come to revere my power as well," said the creature.

"Yeah, right freak," said Eret.

D merely laughed. "I think I'll place this card facedown," said D placed a card in his spell and trap card zone."

"About time, now I—" Eret began as he drew.

"What's your rush Eret, remember my Vengeance absorbs your monster's abilities so you lose have your life points," D reminded.

Suddenly a burst of energy appeared underneath Eret and he roared in pain.

D: 2000

Eret: 150

"Perhaps a brief time out would help," said D.

"Why? Are you tired, because I've got plenty of fight left," said Eret. "I play Pot of Greed!"

Eret two extra cards. "And next I summon Demon Knight Despair in defence mode!"

Soon appearing on the field was Eret's gloomy looking Demon Knight. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"That means I get to remove one of your monsters from play, guess which one!"

Despair raised his hand and sent an energy pulse at Vengeance, but when it struck him it had absolutely no effect.

"I guess your daddy didn't tell you," said D. "Special abilities don't affect Vengeance thanks to Demon Vengeance."

Eret's eyes widened. "But then…"

"It's my turn," said D. "However, due to the effect of Demon Vengeance I'm unable to draw a card." He then revealed his facedown card which had the image of a duellist drawing from his deck with Vengeance shadow hovering above him. "But thanks to my Draw of Vengeance I'm able to draw two cards underneath my Demon Vengeance card."

D then drew two extra cards underneath his Demon Vengeance.

"Don't forget with every standby phase my clock moves ahead," said Eret pointing at his clock tower which now reached six o'clock. ' _Just two more turns and I'll have a chance to win this._ '

"Hey, sport, you're still clinging to false hope?" D asked.

Eret glared.

"Just like before, right kid? Dreaming that your dad would come home and what is that get you? A lifetime of pain."

"Stop it!" Eret roared.

"Well, fortunately I'll be ending that soon. You failed again!" D then held out one of the cards he drew which had the image of a pocket watch on the claw of Vengeance. "I play the spell card, Time of Vengeance."

Suddenly Eret saw that his clock tower was completely frozen over.

"Here's how it works," said D. "With Vengeance in play I can freeze one of your phases, like your Standby. Which means your clock is frozen. Oh well, your prayers are unanswered again and now Vengeance will destroy your Despair!"

Vengeance and fired the beam of dark energy from his chest again.

"Hold on, my Demon Rampaged trap card destroyed any monster that attacks one of my Fiends," said Eret revealing a trap card with the image of Rage going on a mad frenzy. However, seconds later it was destroyed.

"My mistake, sorry I should have told you that spells and traps don't work either," said D.

Vengeance and carried out his attack destroying Despair.

"Come on, I can't use spells, traps or special effects?" Eret groaned. "What can I do?"

"That's the whole point, you can't do a thing," said D. "And since your father created this card you have him to thank. How ironic, the man you are avenging is actually helping me destroy you."

D then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Your move."

"All right, stand back," said Eret as he drew. He then inserted two cards in his spell and trap card zone. "I play these two cards facedown."

D scoffed. "That's the only thing you can do? Pathetic. Honestly aren't you glad that your father is not here to see you disgraced yourself. Then again, maybe he is and after this you'll be together again."

He then turned to Vengeance. "Vengeance finish him off!"

Vengeance took the sky and fired another dark energy blast towards Eret. This led to a massive explosion that covered the entire field.

However, when the smoke cleared Eret was still standing.

"Hold on, you should have been destroyed," D stared. He then turned his eyes upon his trap card Dust Tornado. "I even activated Dust Tornado to take out your Demon Prison."

"Before that, I activated my Pride Prisoner trap card," said Eret gesturing to one of his now revealed face up cards which had a picture of Pride in chains. "This card added six hours onto my clock, which kept it on taking into the wee hours, D. That meant the moment you destroyed my Prison, Pride stepped in and protected me with his invincible barrier."

D then noticed that pride had appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"Sorry, effects don't work against Vengeance," D reminded.

"I know," Eret smirked. He then gestured to his other revealed facedown card. "But my Greed Pact changed all that, because this trap evens everything up."

D stared. "What?"

It was then that D notice that Demon Vengeance was in his hand and the others for the first time the dark or around Vengeance was gone.

"That's right, now we both have to draw a card and since Demon Vengeance is in your top card Vengeance is not invincible. Now, Pride activate your other special ability! Hunger and Desire return."

Hunger and Desire returned to the field and actually there attack points gave Pride some extra strength. (ATK: ?-2300/ DEF: ?-2300)

D glared at him. "Interesting strategy, kid. But it won't work, I resurrect my Demon Vengeance."

He placed the card on top of his deck again and at once the dark vortex above Vengeance appeared again.

"And then I'll toss out 800 life points to activate my Unfair Judge spell card," said D holding out the last card in his hand.

D: 1200

Eret: 150

Lightning then exited from the vortex and struck Vengeance.

"Thanks to this, if no monster I destroyed in this Battle Phase then plasma can attack every one of yours."

"What? Eret stared.

"Go ahead, Vengeance!" D ordered.

Vengeance then fired his dark energy beam and obliterated every single one of Eret's cards.

Eret couldn't think of a way to get out of this. ' _I'm sorry, Dad. I failed you_.'

' _Eret, my son, don't give up_ ,' said a voice. Eret looked around to stare, because he could have sworn you heard the voice of his father.

D merely smirked knowing that his victory was assured.

Eret and looked at his deck. ' _That's right, I have to believe in my deck. These cards may be all that's left of him._ '

He then placed a card on his deck. "All right, D. It's my move."

Eret then drew.

"Don't forget you lose your life points," D reminded.

Eret roared in pain as a burst of energy appeared beneath his feet yet again.

D: 1200

Eret: 75

"One more hit in your finished," D smirked.

Eret look at the card he drew in his eyes widened. "No way. It's the last card my dad ever gave me."

* * *

Eret remembered going to see his father's solicitor, who gave him a box.

"It's my?" Eret blinked.

"Yes." his father's solicitor nodded. "Your father wanted you to have this gift, Eret."

Eret opened it and found a card inside. "A card?" He picked it up and looked. It was certainly Demon Knight and the look on its face gave the impression not to trust him with anything. "Demon Knight Betrayer. But its attack and defence points are zero? So what are good for?"

* * *

Eret looked at the card in his eyes widened. ' _Wait. I get it now, it's Vengeance's only weakness_.'

Eret then looked at D. "I'm sending Demon Knight Betrayer to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect. Now I'm able to resurrect it."

D rolled his eyes. "Great, so now we're going in circles?"

"Not quite, guess when you resurrect to, D. He goes to the top of your deck," Eret smirked.

"My deck?" D stared.

D then looked at his duel disk and to his horror he found that Betrayer had appeared face up on his deck. This meant Demon Vengeance was no longer in his top card in the vortex above Vengeance vanished.

"I'm afraid your Demon Vengeance is out of commission for now on," said Eret he then opened his field card slot and inserted the card. "And there's more, next I activate the field spell Demon Knight Arena!"

At once the entire field changed to a demonic-looking arena.

"Now it's my Demon Knights attack points are less than your monster is then there will gain 1000 extra points are balanced the score," said Eret. "I summon Demon Knight Wraith!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a muscular looking Demon Knight. His chest was bare apart from a few straps and pulled an X shape across his chest. He was holding a pair of massive gauntlets on his face looked bloodthirsty. (ATK: 1700-2700/ DEF: 1200)

"Wraith attack him!" Eret commanded. Wraith roared and began pondering down towards Vengeance. "I forgot to mention he has a special ability. Whenever he attacks you lose my Nightmare card plus 500 life points. Looks like you're Vengeance is not so isn't so tough anymore!"

Then Nightmare shot out of the crystal in his chest. (ATK: 3700-2000)

D then winced in pain as is life points diminished.

D: 700

Eret: 75

"You can't!" D yelled.

"This is called payback for my father!" Eret roared.

"How convenient, because your dad is right here! With some friends!"

D then gestured to Vengeance and to Eret's horror he saw several people trying to escape the dark crystal in Vengeance's chest.

"Don't look so shocked," said D. "This is Vengeance's secret power. I guess your daddy never tell you. His Demon Knight is able to absorb human souls as well." Eret's eyes widened when for the Collector trying to escape. "Surprise, the first soul was your father's."

The Collector's face was then replaced with one Eret knew very well.

"Eret, help us! It's me, your father!" his father cried.

Eret's eyes widened. "Father!"

"Yep, that's him all right," D smirked. "Still want to attack my Vengeance monster? Go ahead, kid. I dare you."

"I can't!" Eret yelled.

"Eret, all of this is my fault, son," said his father.

"But Dad…"

"It's true… when I began to create that Vengeance card there was a light. It was a dark light."

"The Light Destruction."

"I was weak, it took me over. I kept on trying to stop it, because I knew it was dangerous. I tried, but it was too strong. Because of me the most destructive power in the multi-verse is free. You have to stop it, son."

"But how?"

"The D is just a pawn, the true evil exists—in-inside Wrinkly!" his father yelled.

"It does?" Eret stared.

"He's possessed, the Light is manipulating him. So it could take over the world," his father explained. "Valka tried to stop him, but she ended up being trapped in another dimension. It's my fault that she's gone." His father then gave him a pleading look. "Please, Eret. Forgive this old fool and stop the Light!"

"But Dad!" Eret begged.

Eret looked at father, who smiled at him. "I'm proud of you son. Now please, save mankind."

Eret then watched as his father entered back to the black crystal in Vengeance's chest.

"Father! I'll do it, I promise! And I'll free your soul!" Eret yelled with tears in his eyes.

He watched at Wraith continued his attack and began to remember all those times he spent with his father. Wraith then slammed his fist right into Vengeance.

"What?" D cried. "But this is impossible!"

D: 0

Eret: 75 (Winner!)

Eret looked at Vengeance and saw the spirit of his father.

"Thank you, my son," he said, before he vanished.

Vengeance was then destroyed.

"But Dad…" said Eret crying as a holograms faded away.

D then toppled over and his deck fell out of his duel disk. Vengeance floated into the air and at once the Light of Destruction emerged out of it roaring in pain. Seconds later there was a massive explosion and the entire room caught fire.

Eret was knocked off his feet and slammed into the wall. He saw the flames spreading and saw D's deck relying on the ground and grabbed the cards.

"Bye, pap," he said.

* * *

Eret then ran out of the room as quickly as he could as the flames began to engulf the entire ship. He managed to reach the deck, but he knew we would be able to reached out with both in time.

Fortunately, he saw a helicopter making its way towards him with a rope ladder already dangling from it. He then saw Stoick looking down at him from the passenger seats.

"Eret, what happened here?" he said. He then turned his eyes onto the boat then back to Eret. "Take the rope, hurry!"

Eret jumped grabbed hold of the rope ladder in the pilot flew them to safety just in time before the entire ship exploded.

"All right," he said. "Only one thing left. Wrinkly, here I come!"

* * *

Demon Knight Betrayer

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

Level 1

DARK

Warrior/Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. You can discard this card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by this effect, place it on top of your opponent's deck. During your end phase, if your opponent has an unused monster card zone, they take control of this card.

Demon Knight Wraith

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card declares an attack: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Demon Knight Greed

ATK: 900/ DEF: 1500

Level 6

DARK

Warrior/Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Demon Knight Greed" from your Deck.

Demon Knight Vengeance

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 600

Level 8

DARK

Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While "Demon Vengeance" is face-up on top of your Deck, this card is unaffected by the effect(s) of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards, and the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls are negated.

Demon Fortune

Spell Card

Discard one "Demon Knight" card; draw two cards. If you are not able to use them said them to the Graveyard at the End Phase.

Demon Reincarnation

Spell Card

Target 1 "Demon Knight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Demon Knight" monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to half of that target's Level. The Special Summoned monster is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

Card image: Demon Knight Pride's spirit standing behind Hunger on the field.

Time of Vengeance

Spell Card

Activate only if you control a face-up "Demon Knight Vengeance". Choose 1 of these phases: Draw Phase, Standby Phase, Main Phase 1, Battle Phase or Main Phase 2. Both players must skip their next phase of that choice.

Card image: A pocket watch on the claw of Vengeance.

Draw of Vengeance

Trap Card

Activate only while "Demon Vengeance" is face-up on top of your Deck. Draw 2 cards from underneath "Demon Vengeance".

Card image: A duellist drawing from his deck with Vengeance shadow hovering above him.

Demon Rampaged

Trap Card

When a "Demon Knight" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy the attacking monster.

Card image: Demon Knight Rage going on a mad frenzy.


	50. The Key Factor

Hiccup, Ragnar and Wartihog were sitting around a small table with food to celebrate Fishlegs' release from the hospital.

"He is to our husky buddy for making it back from the hospital in one piece," said Wartihog holding out his glass. "To Fishlegs, boys."

"To me," said Fishlegs as they banged their glasses against one another.

"It's nice to have you back, Legs," said Hiccup.

"It certainly hasn't been the same without you," said Ragnar.

"You mean you miss the cowering and screaming every minute," said Fishlegs with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the one that said it," said Ragnar.

They all laughed, but then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who's knocking at this hour?" Hiccup frowned.

Hiccup opened the door and found Prince Olaf's assistant standing there.

"Sorry for stopping by so late," she said.

"Wait, I saw you with Prince Olaf when he first arrived," said Hiccup.

"My name is Gail and I came here to—" She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Well, it's a delicate situation. Might we discuss the matter inside?"

* * *

"Here, Gail have some juice," said Fishlegs giving her a glass.

"You're too kind," she said smiling at them. "I wish the Prince had friends as nice as you back when he was growing up. Then perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What kind of mess are we talking here?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid you're our only hope, the Prince needs you. Correction, the whole world needs you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Fishlegs.

"Hardly news, Mrs," said Wartihog.

"What exactly is wrong?" Ragnar asked.

Gail nodded. "Your right, I'm getting ahead of myself." She then turned to Hiccup. "Now let's see… you received a key, right? It was given to you by your grandfather."

Hiccup stared at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Well I… last week I overheard Wrinkly and the Prince," said Gail.

* * *

A week ago, Gail was eavesdropping on a conversation between Wrinkly and the Prince.

"Let me get this straight, you gave away the satellite keys and the two students no less," said Prince Olaf looking at him bewildered.

"That's correct, but one of them happens to be my grandson and the other to be my pupil so I wouldn't underestimate them," said Wrinkly. "But like all things in the universe, I believe this was meant to be."

"Oh, please," Prince Olaf scoffed.

"It's a test from fate. A challenge if you will," said Wrinkly. He then sat up straight and looked at Prince Olaf. "Here's the plan, you and I have no choice but to answer the call of destiny. Therefore, you must duel Hiccup."

"But why?"

"My Prince, you are not defined destiny are you?" said Wrinkly looking at Prince Olaf's eyes. Suddenly his eyes glowed and upon looking at them Prince Olaf's eyes went blank. "Is that clear?"

"Of course, Master," said Prince Olaf.

Wrinkly smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

Back in the present, Gail had just finished explaining.

"He went on to say that whoever wins deserves the key," she said.

Hiccup had pulled out the key and was looking at. "Now this key… what's it doing exactly?"

"The last key, along with the one that Eret the Trapper holds, unlocks the controls to our loyal satellite," said Gail.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You mean the same satellite that has the power to brainwash people?"

Gail nodded. "The same."

Hiccup looked down at the key. "I should have known."

"It makes sense," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "Wrinkly would never be able to control the entire world by brainwashing people one at a time. Unleashing that satellite allows him to brainwash everyone at once and no one would resist him."

Gail nodded. "Exactly, with that one satellite he can make every man, woman and child over a him without a single fight."

"Apart from the Order of Knights," said Wartihog looking at Ragnar. "You said that your Order couldn't be brainwashed."

"That's true, but we wouldn't stand much of a chance against the entire planet," said Ragnar. "The roles would simply reverse and it could try entire generations to free them from his grasp at which time it would probably be too late."

"This is not exactly what I want to hear," said Fishlegs quivering.

"I still don't understand why he gave me the key," said Hiccup.

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory," said Gail. "I believe that your grandfather has two personalities."

"That's what Selena said," said Hiccup remembering what she had told them before she vanished. "Now we just need a plan."

"Here's what we know," said Gail. "Wrinkly's good side gave you the key to keep it safe and now his dark side wants it back so he could bully the world into joining the society. And now he had brainwashed Prince Olaf and is using his Highness to do his dirty work."

"That coward," said Ragnar. He then looked at Hiccup. "No offence."

"None taken," said Hiccup.

"Now that you know what's at stake will you help, Hiccup?" Gail asked.

"Sure… but what is it that I'm supposed to do?" Hiccup asked.

"You duel and you make sure to win," said Gail.

"Yeah, but what would happen to the Prince? You know, if I do beat him in a duel?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Gail admitted. "Although I was hoping you could return Prince Olaf to his old self. Just like you did with Astrid, all you had to do was defeat her and Wrinkly's grip was broken."

"That's right," Hiccup nodded. "The same thing happened to my friend, Snotlout."

"And the same with me and Dagur when we duelled Heather," Ragnar added.

"I believe that winning a duel weakens Wrinkly control on his underlings," said Gail. "I need you to help rescue my Prince."

* * *

Gail then began to relive the time she served as a serving girl for Prince Olaf's family. It was late at night and her Queen was tucking a son into bed.

"Good night my child," she said. "Sleep well."

"Mother, please. Gail had nothing to do with this," said the young Prince. "I was the one who broke Father's sceptre."

The Queen then turned to Gail. "Gail," she said as she rose. "Please turn down the lights."

"Of course my Queen," Gail bowed. "Have a good night."

The Queen then turned to Prince Olaf. "We'll discuss your punishment in the morning, Olaf."

Gail waited until the Queen had left the room and turned to Prince Olaf.

"You know, you didn't have to do that my Prince," she said. "After all _I_ did break the sceptre. So why did you take the blame?"

"I'll be fine," Prince Olaf assured. "Besides, your punishment would have meant fired. But getting punishment for me means no pony for week. I'm pretty sure I'll survive. Good night, Gail."

* * *

Gail looked at the four them as she finished her in the story.

"He was so kind and yet growing up he had no friends," said Gail. "He pretended it didn't bother him, but often I hear him crying himself to sleep. This went on for years and eventually the Prince grew bitter, but deep down he's a good man."

"I know what it's like not to have any friends," said Hiccup. "Both my parents were very busy and I trust we didn't have any friends. Gail, I'll do whatever I can to help you and hopefully you get your Prince back too. If there is still some good left in him, I'm going to find it."

Gail looked relieved. "Thank you, Hiccup."

* * *

Prince Olaf exited from the White Dorm and found Hiccup waiting with both his deck and duel disk.

He laughed. "So, the mouse confronts the cat. Now then why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Hiccup just nodded in silence.

* * *

Moments later, the two of them were in the campus arena. Ragnar and the others were sitting on stands just as Astrid and Heather appeared.

"A bit late for a duel, don't you think?" Astrid asked.

"We've duelled much later," said Ragnar.

"Memory still bit fuzzy, Astrid?" Wartihog asked.

"Yeah, some things are a bit of a blur," Astrid nodded. "But it's all coming back."

"Anyway, how come Prince Olaf and Hiccup are duelling?" Heather asked.

"Well, we found out what the key unlocks," said Ragnar as the girls sat down behind them. "You remember that satellite Wrinkly won when he defeated Prince Olaf. Well, it unlocks that."

"You mean the satellite that brainwashes people," said Heather leaning in towards them.

"That's the one," said Fishlegs.

Prince Olaf looked at Hiccup. "The satellite key? You bought it, right?"

"Yep, it's right here," said Hiccup tapping his blazer pocket. "And unless you win this it stays there."

Prince Olaf laughed. "Winning won't be an issue. You know why? Because I come here with a purpose to help the world see the Light!"

"Can't you see you've been brainwashed," said Hiccup.

Prince Olaf glared. "You're wrong. Wrinkly has just the first person ever to truly understand me."

"That's just plain sad," said Hiccup.

"You're just jealous, because you don't have a friend like him," said Prince Olaf.

"Need I remind you that my grandfather," said Hiccup. "Besides, my friends are actually good, because they care. You don't know what friends are."

Prince Olaf glared.

Toothless then appeared next to him. ' _I hope that you count me among them_ ,' he said.

' _Of course, bud_.'

"How cute, you travel around with your own cheerleading section," Prince Olaf smirked.

"Cheerleaders, huh?" Astrid glared.

"He should have said that," said Heather.

"Especially for you girls," said Ragnar.

"No way," said Fishlegs.

"You see pom-poms?" Wartihog yelled.

"I see I touched a sensitive spot," Prince Olaf noted. "But enough about our friends, this duel is about you and me."

* * *

Wrinkly was in his chambers looking at his tarot cards which depicted the Hermit and the Emperor.

He then laughed. "Yes, my little pawn. It's time to prove your loyalty to the Light."

* * *

Hiccup and Prince Olaf inserted their decks into their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!" said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4000

Prince Olaf: 4000

"Ready Prince? My move," said Hiccup as he drew. He then play the card he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Hiccup's muscular Dragon Knight then appeared on the field in a fiery blaze. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Then I'll play a facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"All right, fine. Watch this," said Prince Olaf as he drew. He then inserted the card he drew facedown and reached for another card. "I place this facedown and next I activate this, my Trap Booster spell card. So now by discarding one card, I can activate any trap card from my hand."

Prince Olaf and discarded his Satellite Cannon. "So I'll send my Satellite Cannon to the Graveyard in order to play Call of the Haunted. So a card returns from the grave and I think you know what that means. The card I just toss is coming back."

Suddenly there was a powerful beam of light shooting from the ground and fired right up through the ceiling. Hiccup then turned the monitors and it showed the image of Satellite Cannon. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"It's my Satellite Cannon," said Prince Olaf.

"I know," said Hiccup.

"Well, fine smarty-pants," said Prince Olaf as he grabbed another card in his hand. "How about this, are you familiar with Inferno Reckless Summon? Once I special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or fewer I can play every duplicate back on I happen to have. But you probably already knew that."

Hiccup watched two more monitors showed images of two more Satellite Cannons. Unfortunately, Hiccup did not have any other copies of Hookfang so he was unable to use Reckless Summon against Prince Olaf.

"Oh man, he played three Satellites in one turn," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, we can count," said Wartihog.

"The Prince is going to win in one round," said Astrid.

"He certainly has a habit of making one turn wins," said Ragnar.

"That's bad news for Hiccup," said Heather.

"This is nuts," said Hiccup.

Prince Olaf laughed. "Hiccup, I'm afraid you don't know the half of it." He then held out the last card in his hand. "From my hand I activate the spell card Charge! So each Satellite Cannon gains 2000 attack points."

The three Satellite Cannons were hit by intense rays from the sun increasing their attack power. (ATK: 0-2000)X3

Prince Olaf laughed. "Let the fun begin."

The three Satellites then aimed their cannons directly on to Hiccup.

"Satellite number one attack his Hookfang!" Prince Olaf ordered.

The first satellite fired a powerful beam that slammed into Hookfang, destroying him.

"Oh, no!" Astrid cried.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar and the others cried.

Hiccup: 3600

Prince Olaf: 4000

"Of course, after Satellite Cannon attacks its power returns to 0," said Prince Olaf. (ATK: 2000-0). "Luckily, I happen to have two left and unluckily for you the next one is preparing to take aim at your life points."

The second Satellite Cannon then struck Hiccup with a powerful burst of energy.

Hiccup: 1600

Prince Olaf: 4000

Of course since Satellite Cannon attacks it lost its power. (ATK: 2000-0)

"One Satellite left and then that key will be mine," said Prince Olaf.

Hiccup grimaced and wash of the final Satellite Cannon bided beam at him. The beam landed on top of Hiccup, hiding him from view.

"He lost," Ragnar and the others gasped.

Prince Olaf smirked. "It's over."

"Not yet it's not," said Hiccup's voice is the smoke dispelled and everyone stared, because his life point hadn't changed.

"Impossible!" Prince Olaf yelled.

"Not if you happen to have a handy trap card called Dragon Knight Spirit," said Hiccup gesturing to his now revealed trap card.

"When did you play that?" Prince Olaf stared.

"Before you attack," said Hiccup. "You see whenever a Dragon Knight is destroyed during battle this trap card allows me to reduce all damage I would have taken to 0. It looks like my monsters have my back too."

"There your cards, not your friends," said Prince Olaf. (ATK: 2000-0) "You may have survived this round, but just wait."

"Face the facts, I've got my friends and you've only got yourself," said Hiccup.

' _You tell_ ,' said Toothless, appearing next to him.

"I don't need friends, I have these," said Prince Olaf gesturing to his three Satellite Cannons. "Satellite Cannon, replenish your energy!"

Then suddenly all three Satellite Cannons attack points increased. (ATK: 0-1000)x3

"Your move," said Prince Olaf.

"About time, look out," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and held it out. "I now activate my Cost Down spell card. Now all I have to do is send one card from my hand to the grave and I can lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by two."

Hiccup discarded his Dragon Knight Emblem card. "Oh, and since I discarded my Dragon Knight Emblem I can have a Dragon Knight from my deck to my hand and I choose my Toothless."

Hiccup looked for his deck and pulled out Toothless.

"Now, I summon my Dragon Knight Skullcrusher in attack mode!"

Soon appearing on the field was a very beefy warrior in green and brown Dragon Knight armour. His helmet resembled that of the Hercules beetle. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2500)

"Now it's time to counter-attack," said Hiccup. "Skullcrusher dismantle his Satellite!"

Skullcrusher then took to the sky and promptly vanished, he then reappeared in front of one of the Satellite Cannons and slammed into it headfirst.

Prince Olaf winced as he felt his life points diminishing.

Hiccup: 1600

Prince Olaf: 2800

"Sorry to disappoint, but your attack did even scratch my Satellite," Prince Olaf smirked.

"Shame the same can't be said for your life points," said Hiccup.

"True, but if you wish to destroy my Satellite Cannons can't be destroyed by monsters weaker than level 7."

"He's right," Fishlegs nodded. "We learned that in Intro to Machine Monsters."

"That's not all we learned," said Astrid. "With every turn back being gained the thousand attack points. That means a longer they keep this duel going the stronger it gets."

"Come on, doubletime soldier!" Wartihog yelled.

"He might find that quite difficult to do," said Ragnar.

"Let's hope he has something up his sleeve," said Heather.

Skullcrusher soon return to the field and Hiccup then inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I place this card facedown and that will do."

"Now that's just sad," said Prince Olaf as he drew. "I activate the Union Attack spell card. Now only one of my Satellites are allowed to attack so I select Satellite number one. Now the monster I chosen absorbs the attack points of the other two." (ATK: 1000-3000)

Hiccup grimaced.

"I count 3000 points, how about you? So much for those so-called friends of yours. Satellite Cannon burn his Skullcrusher to a crisp."

Satellite Cannon then fired its energy beam directly on top of Skullcrusher, destroying him instantly. (ATK: 3000-0)

"Sure you lost your only monster, but look at the bright side your life points were spared thanks to my cards affect. Now I replenishthe energy of all three Satellites." (ATK: 0-1000), (ATK: 1000-2000)x2. "And end my turn."

"Hey, look!" said Wartihog.

"Told you they'll get stronger," said Astrid.

"And what's worse Hiccup doesn't have any monsters out," said Heather.

"And even if he attacks the weaker one, it won't be destroyed and new be obliterated on his next turn," said Ragnar.

"Great," Fishlegs whimpered.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "All right, here goes something," he said as he drew. He looked at the card and held it out. "I activate Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup to his three cards and then discarded Dragon Knight Toothless and Skull. "And now I play this spell card called Dragon Knight Fusion. So now by returning Toothless and Skull from my Graveyard to my deck I get a fuse them together."

Toothless and Skull then appeared on the field and so the two of them entered into a vortex. Then emerging out of it was Hiccup's shining armoured warrior, with both sword and shield in hand and a crown on its head. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"He just summon Dragon Knight King," said Fishlegs looking up.

"Of course, what did you expect?" said Wartihog.

"Now he stand a chance," said Ragnar.

"Now thanks to his ability he gains 300 attack points for every Dragon–Type monster in the Graveyard so thanks to Hookfang, Skullcrusher, Toothless and Skull he gains 600 attack points."

The spirits of Hiccup's monster then appeared behind him and entered into Dragon Knight King. (ATK: 2500-3100)

"Dragon Knight King attack. Disassemble the Satellite Cannon with the fewest attack points!" Hiccup commanded.

Dragon Knight King vanished and then reappeared in front of one of the Satellite Cannons. He then sliced right through it with his sword destroying it.

At the same time Call the Haunted was destroyed and Prince Olaf roared in pain as he lost quite a few life points.

Hiccup: 1600

Prince Olaf: 700

"And there's plenty more where that came from," said Hiccup. "My friends are just getting warmed up. Isn't that right, bud?"

Toothless had appeared next to him. ' _You tell him_.'

Prince Olaf glared.

Then they heard laughter.

"What now?" Hiccup groaned.

Wrinkly then appeared on the centre monitor. "My Prince, put your trust in fate and don't forget that key is destined to be with us."

"I won't let you down, sir," said Prince Olaf.

"Finish him off so we can take what's ours."

Prince Olaf nodded. "Of course."

"What's going on?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I don't know, how did he get on the monitor?" said Astrid.

"Wrinkly probably hijacked the signal, he does have a lot of influence in certain parts of the world," said Ragnar.

The screen went blank and Prince Olaf turned to look at Hiccup. "And you thought I was in this duel alone? Looks like I do have a friend after all. Moving on."

Prince Olaf and pressed a button on his duel disk and his facedown card revealed itself to be a trap. "I activate Debris Station."

Suddenly his two remaining Satellites then exploded.

"What's the deal?" Hiccup frowned. "Why did you destroy them all?"

"So I can build something better. You see when one of my Satellite Cannons are destroyed I can activate this card and it automatically destroyed my remaining Satellite Cannons. However, in exchange allows me to summon a monster from my Fusion Deck. Now what is my Debris Station gathered up the shattered pieces of my Satellite and uses them to create a stronger one."

Suddenly a space station appeared on the field in the remains of the Satellite then began to absorb all the metal components.

"Satellite Laser Balsam, show yourself!" Prince Olaf commanded.

Suddenly the space station exploded and in its place appeared a satellite and that was three times the size of the others. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000)

"Thanks to Debris Station, Satellite Laser Balsam gains 3000 points!" said Prince Olaf. (ATK: 0-3000). "Time to handover that key."

"This duel is not done," said Hiccup.

Suddenly Wrinkly's spirit then appeared and then entered into Prince Olaf. "Now the time has come to feel the power of the Light," he said.

Suddenly a bright aura covered Prince Olaf. "The Light of Destruction, it radiates within me," he said. He then drew. "Now witness my strength." He then held out the card he drew. "I activate my, Book of Moon spell. So you're Dragon Knight King switches into defence mode."

Hiccup watched as Dragon Knight King vanished from the field and saw facedown defensive monster where he once stood.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

Prince Olaf smirked. "Prepare for your defeat. You're right in Balsam's range. Balsam's time to rein fire on his Dragon Knight King!"

"You put him in defence which made my life points are safe," said Hiccup.

"Normally yes, but in this case since Dragon Knight King is in defence mode and because Balsam has more attack points the difference in their points comes out of your score."

"Oh, come on," Hiccup groaned.

Suddenly smaller satellites launched out of Balsam and formed a circular grid. Balsam's cannon then began to charge.

"Reflectors are standing by," said Prince Olaf. "Energy replenishes complete. Now, fire!"

Balsam then fired a very powerful beam and struck the reflectors which then increased the beam diameter and power twofold and headed straight down towards Dragon Knight King. There was a massive explosion and Dragon Knight King was destroyed and the shockwave struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 600

Prince Olaf: 700

Prince Olaf laughed. "You know when I say, have all the friends you want. As for me I'll settle for the greatest power on earth."

"Oh, yeah? Well, tell me something. What happened when power is not enough?" Hiccup asked with a smile on his face. "It's time to show you what teamwork can do."

Prince Olaf stared as he saw a burst of energy appeared above Hiccup. "What's this?"

Suddenly the spirit of Dragon Knight King appeared above Hiccup. It was then that Prince Olaf noted the trap card face up on the field, it had the image of Dragon Knight King attacking Demon Knight King.

"I activated my Act of Defiance," said Hiccup. "Whenever a Dragon Knight monster is destroy the monster you destroy is able to form a counter attack. Now you take damage equal 300 mortified by the destroyed monster's level."

"It can't be!" Prince Olaf gasped.

"What was that you said before?" Hiccup smirked. "Power wins over a friendship? Care to take that back?"

The spirit of Dragon Knight King then charge that Prince Olaf and raised his sword and struck him.

Hiccup: 600 (Winner!)

Prince Olaf: 0

Prince Olaf then fell and the spirit of Wrinkly looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Next time, I shall be the one who will duel," he said before vanishing.

"Way to go!" Fishlegs and Wartihog cheered.

"Nice going, babe!" Astrid cheered.

"That was pretty close," said Ragnar looking relieved.

"They always are," Heather smiled.

"Thanks guys," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then saw Gail looking at them from the stands. He then made his way over to Prince Olaf, who was looking immensely confused.

"Wrinkly? Where are you?" he asked. He then looked down at the floor. "Great, he abandoned me. I'm alone again."

"I wouldn't say that," said Hiccup. "You still have somebody."

"Who?" Prince Olaf asked looking up.

"Prince Olaf," said Gail as she approached them.

Prince Olaf stared. "Gail? How long have you been here?"

"I've always been here," she said. She then knelt towards. "Standing by your side even if you want yourself. I never gave up. Do you know why, Prince?"

"You're my friend," he said.

Hiccup smiled, but he knew it wasn't over. ' _I kept the key from falling into the wrong hands, but Eret's key is still fair game_.' Hiccup then walked off. ' _It's time to put a stop to Wrinkly once and for all._ '

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Where's the fire!" Ragnar yelled.

"Come back," yelled Astrid.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Wartihog asked.

"Wait for us!" Heather yelled as they chased after him.

Gail helped Prince Olaf to his feet and looked as Hiccup's friends left the stadium. "Good luck, Hiccup."

"You'll need it," said Prince Olaf.

* * *

Act of Defiance

Trap Card

Activated only when a monster with 'Dragon Knight' in its name is destroyed in battle. Your opponent take 300 point of damage times the number of levels the destroyed monster had.

Card image: Dragon Knight King attacking Demon Knight King


	51. Tracking the Trapper Part 1

Eret was the helicopter next to Stoick as they headed towards Duel Academy.

"You find what you are looking for?" Stoick asked.

Eert clasped his hands tightly together. "Yes. And I found something else… my father."

Stoick stared at him. "Your father?"

' _I promise I won't let you down, pap_ ,' Eret promised to himself. However, what his father said disturbed him greatly. ' _But Wrinkly has been by my side ever since I was a kid._ '

* * *

Ten years ago, Eret was sitting opposite Wrinkly on a table as he flipped through his tarot cards. Wrinkly had just flipped the Emperor.

"What's that card?" Eret asked.

"It symbolises salvation and hope," said Wrinkly. "And the best part is this card represent you Eret. It means someday someone will need you and you're going to save them. You're a hero." He then looked up at Eret's perplexed face. "It's true."

"Hero?" Eret blinked. "But who will I save, Wrinkly?"

"I can't say," said Wrinkly closing his eyes.

"Come on," said Eret eagerly.

Wrinkly sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like this. It seems the person you're going to save is…" Eret flipped the top card of his deck and it showed the image of the Fiend. "Me. I took a look at my future and it looks bleak. My destiny is filled with temptation and evil. And someday I'm going to need you to rescue me."

Eret stared at him. "Me? But why? I mean what can I do? Is it possible that you just read the cards wrong?"

Wrinkly shook his head. "No, Eret."

"But I don't want to have anything happen to you," said Eret. "You mean apart from my stepdad you've been there for me every step of the way since I lost my dad."

"Sometimes we have no choice in life," said Wrinkly. "But don't fear, because you're going to save me."

* * *

In the present, Eret looked up and saw that storm clouds were gathering across Duel Academy.

"Stoick, you have to take me to the White Dorm," said Eret. He then placed a hand on the pilots shoulder. "So I can face Wrinkly."

"Eret," Stoick warned as he flew in closer towards the White Dorm.

"I know," Eret nodded. "Too dangerous, right? But he needs me."

Eret then saw Wrinkly on the top window of the dorm. He then pulled down on the joystick. "Take us down."

"No way, kid," said the pilot following the joystick backup.

"Then our land my way," said Eret as he removed his seatbelt.

He then opened the door and jumped.

"Eret!" Stoick yelled.

Eret rolled into a ball and then smashed through the window of Wrinkly's room. He then rolled across the floor and stood up straight. However, Wrinkly was nowhere to be seen.

"Eret!" Stoick yelled from the helicopter. "Please, don't!"

Eret ignored him and ran out of the room.

"Be careful," said Stoick.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning that struck the helicopter. The pilot lost control and the rotor slammed into the White Dorm smashing the blades to bits.

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were making their own way towards the White Dorm when they saw the helicopter flying overhead with smoke exiting from it rotor.

"Look!" Hiccup pointed.

"Isn't that your dad's copter?" Wartihog asked.

"It was," said Fishlegs.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

They soon turned direction towards where the helicopter was coming down.

The helicopter crashed into the forest, but fortunately both Stoick the pilot were fine. The helicopter got tangled up with some vines that prevented from crashing into the ground.

"Now what?" Stoick asked.

"Uh, beats me," said the pilot.

"Well, call for help!"

"Dad!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Stoick looked out the window and saw Hiccup and his friends. "Son!"

"What happened?" Hiccup yelled.

"We were struck by lightning right after Eret made a jump for it to duel Wrinkly," said Stoick.

"You've got to be kidding," said Hiccup.

"I'm afraid not, son," said Stoick. "I tried to stop Eret, but he was determined to duel him."

"All right, let's go guys," said Hiccup. He then turned to Astrid and Heather. "You think you two girls can help my dad?"

"We've got this," Astrid nodded.

"You need to help Eret," said Heather.

"We better hurry. Eret, needs our help," said Hiccup.

Soon he and the boys ran back towards the White Dorm leaving Astrid and Heather with Stoick.

"Good luck!" Stoick yelled.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was searching every single room in the White Dorm to find Wrinkly. He then found Wrinkly's room and saw a deck of tarot cards and saw the Fiend card upright.

He then saw a beam of light exiting from the wall. He touched it and instantly it slid away to reveal flight of stairs going on deeper into the White Dorm.

"You can't hide from me!" Eret yelled before descending down the steps.

* * *

Eret soon found himself in a brightly lit chamber with a large statue overlooking it.

"Welcome," said Wrinkly's voice. "Glad you could make it, Eret."

Eret saw Wrinkly the far end of the room. "Wrinkly," he said. "Just the man I was looking for. Surprised?"

Wrinkly merely smiled. "Why would I be? In case you've forgotten predicting the future is my specialty."

"Oh yeah? Did you predict that I would bring this?" Eret asked holding his Dragon Knight Vengeance card. "Did you? It's Vengeance, the card my father designed. But I guess you already knew that already."

Wrinkly just kept on smiling.

"You know everything, don't you? In fact you are the one who caused all this. There was something evil inside that card, the Light of Destruction and when the D gave that card to you, you became possessed by the Light. Guess what? It all ends here, because I'm setting you free."

"Eret what makes you think the Light is evil?" Wrinkly asked.

"Because it took my father from me, that's why."

"That's nonsense. The truth is the universe consists of light energy and darkness. And sometimes that light needs to escape. Ever so often surges of light collide with Earth. In the case of your father, this particularly pulse of light inhabit his Demon Knight card. Now for the fun part, where I come in."

Eret glared at him.

"Now, now, I'm just telling you how like it is. After your father's unfortunate _accident_ The D brought his card to me, I was a modest fortune teller at the time, but he thought I might unlock its secrets. However, within me the Light found its host, its permanent hold if you will. Together we would herald a new age on to the planet.

"Our world is a flawed one. The light sought to restore justice and peace. Eret, believe me, I we want to save the plant from destroy itself there's but one choice. We must make the people of Earth forget what they ever knew of war or crime or want. And so the Light will erase their dark minds.

"Alas, it's not easy. There are billions of earthlings and then there's the Order of Knights to content with. But luckily we found a way to reach them all with a single blast."

Eret's eyes widened. "The satellite."

Wrinkly smirk. "Precisely. With your key the whole world will soon see the Light. So just hand it over."

"Yeah, right. You're not talking about peace, you're talking about absolute power. Tell me, _Master_ , what was so important about getting me involved in all this? Spill it!"

"You already know."

"What?" Eret stared.

"I was warned that a chosen one, a child who could change destiny."

"A child?"

"A young boy, who possesses the power to extinguish the Light. I thought that boy was you, but I was incorrect."

"So it's Hiccup? He's the one that's destined to save the world, isn't he? I should have known." Eret looked at Wrinkly. "So now what happens to me, huh?"

"You hand over the key."

"Not going to happen, dude!" Eret yelled furiously. "Did you think I've forgotten my promise?" Eret then fell to his knees. "Did you?"

* * *

Eret then remembered when was 10 years old and talking to Wrinkly.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Unleash your prediction about the future has a bright side. So whenever you need me, I promise you I'll be there."

* * *

Eret looked at Wrinkly. ' _I bet I can only save him by duelling him._ '

"Hurry, Eret. Our future awaits," said Wrinkly extending his hand. "Now hand over that key."

"This key," said Eret pulling out his key.

"That's right, throw it."

"Eret! No!" Hiccup's voice yelled. Eret turned and saw Hiccup and his friends emerging from the passageway. "You can't go through with this!"

Hiccup then pulled out his key. "Think. If he gets his hands on both our keys then he'll be able to activate that satellite."

Eret got back onto his feet. "But I promised him."

"You promised him what?"

Eret then looked at Wrinkly, who glared at him. "That if anything happened to Wrinkly I'd save him."

* * *

Meanwhile, a medical team had freed Stoick and pilots from the helicopter. Gothi was in the middle of banishing Stoick.

"Who jumped out of the moving helicopter?" said Astrid shaking her head.

"Eret," said Stoick. "He said something about facing Wrinkly." Stoick winced in pain. "I don't know what he's planning to do, but if Wrinkly gets holds of that key we're all in danger. These planning to use that satellite to turn it into mindless zombies."

"That if he get his hands on two keys," said Heather.

"Hiccup is there," said Astrid looking at the White Dorm. "He'll help. I hope."

* * *

Wrinkly was now starting to get impatient with Eret.

"If you really want to help me then give me what rightfully mine," said Wrinkly losing his patience.

"Eret, please. Keep your key away from him," Hiccup begged.

"Eret who are you going to put your faith in? Hiccup or friend you've trusted since childhood?" said Wrinkly.

Eret narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "A friend? My friend is gone and he was replaced by an egomaniacal break from another dimension."

Wrinkly snarled.

"And now I'm going to bring him back."

Everyone gasped.

Wrinkly laughed as a bright white aura covered his body. "Sorry, but I've grown fond of this body. So I think I'll stay."

"You won't get away with this," said Eret.

"Is that so? And just how, pray tell, do you plan on stopping me?" Wrinkly laughed. "Too bad, but despite what I once thought you have no power over me. Oh, well."

"Big words, especially because I'm the one holding the key," said Eret. "It looks like you need me."

"Touché. So, now what?"

Eret then activated his duel disk. "We duel." He then held the key out. "Winner gets the key."

Hiccup watched as Eret was about to toss the key. "Eret! You can't!" Too late, Eret had already tossed the key and it landed in the centre of the room. "Way to take my advice."

"Look, Hiccup. Duelling him is our only chance," said Eret. "In order to truly free Wrinkly from the Light. I have to defeat right here and now. I him a promise and I'm not about to go back on my word."

Hiccup could see there was no stopping him. "Fine."

Wrinkly laughed as he activated his duel disk. "How noble."

"Let's duel!" they yelled in unison.

Wrinkly: 4000

Eret: 4000

"The first move is mine," said Wrinkly as he drew. He looked at his hand and smirked. He then held out the card he drew. "I call Arcana Force III—The Empress!"

Then appearing on the field was with a female alien-like creature. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300)

"Careful," said Hiccup.

Eret nodded.

Then suddenly appearing above the Empress was its card and it began to rotate. "The special abilities of my Empress are determined by the position of the card once it stops," Wrinkly explained.

"Then stop," said Eret.

However, the card continues to rotate much to everyone's surprise.

"Foolish boy, destiny had already played this duel and every move has been determined," Wrinkly smirked. "Therefore the card will stop right side up."

And then, just as he said, the cards not upright.

"How?" Eret gasped.

Wrinkly laughed. "Haven't you learnt by now? You're not in control, destiny is. And to the Empress is right side up when you play a monster I can summon another Arcana Force card." He then inserted the card in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll conclude with this one card facedown."

Hiccup looked at Eret. "All right, it's all you. So get ready for battle."

"Sounds good," said Eret as he drew. "I'll start with this Demon Knight. Hunger you're on."

And soon appearing on the field was Eret's hungry-looking Demon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And thanks to my Empress card I can play Arcana Force IV—The Emperor. Come forth in attack mode."

And soon appearing on the field was a mechanical creature with tentacles. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400). Then its card appeared above and began to rotate.

"Now let's see what will his special ability be?" Wrinkly wondered.

"Let me guess… right side up," said Eret.

The card indeed stopped right side up. "Well, of course, Eret," said Wrinkly. "Therefore all my monsters receive a bonus. Now they're stronger by 500 points." (ATK: 1400-1900), (ATK: 1300-1800)

"Hunger has a special ability also. I start by flipping over the top card of my deck and it happens to be a normal spell card then next round its mine. Let's see what fate has in store for me." Eret then drew the top card of his deck. Card he drew was Demon Fortune. He then placed the card in his Graveyard. "It's Demon Fortune so I'll save it for next turn." Eret then inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "And then play this facedown and that's all."

"Thank you, Eret," said Wrinkly as he drew. "You're making this ever so easy for me. I summon Arcana Force VII—The Chariot."

Then appearing on the field was Wrinkly mechanical creature. (ATK: 1700-2300/ DEF: 1700). Then its card appeared above its head and it began to rotate.

"Round and round it goes, and where it stops only destiny knows," said Wrinkly smirked.

No one was surprised to find that it stopped upright.

"Right side up again," said Fishlegs.

"Come on now," Wartihog groaned.

"This is a one-sided match," said Ragnar angrily.

"Chariot offer Hunter a lesson in firepower," Wrinkly commanded. "Master Blast!"

The Chariot then fired a beam for one of its tentacles and destroyed Hunter instantly.

"You triggered my trap, Demon Banner," said Eret revealing his facedown card. "And thanks to this card when one of my monsters is destroyed I'm allowed to summon a new one as long as it Demon Knight that level four or less. So I choose Demon Knight Gluttony!"

Then appearing on the field was Eret's obese Demon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 2600)

"That's nice Eret," said Wrinkly. "Now if you allow me to continue. Due to the right side up ability of my Chariot. I can resummon your Demon Knight as my own."

Eret glared at him as Hunger appeared on Wrinkly's side of the field.

"Now it's your move," said Wrinkly.

"That's a heck of a frontline," said Wartihog.

"It's looking pretty grim," said Fishlegs.

"Wrinkly took control of the duel when he placed his first card on the field," said Ragnar.

"It's not over yet," said Hiccup.

"Tried to take control," said Eret as he drew. "Remember. I finally get to activate my Demon Fortune, last round. So I summon a Demon Knight to my Graveyard and then I get to draw two more cards, but if I don't use them on this turn I send them to my Graveyard."

Eret discarded his Demon Knight Terror and then draw two extra cards. He looked at them and then held out one of them. "Next I summon my Demon Knight Vanity in defence mode."

Then appearing on the field was a very handsome looking Demon Knight. In his right hand he held a shield, but when he looked at it, it just merely shows his reflection. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1800)

"Do you know what this means?" Wrinkly asked smiling. "I can sacrifice my Empress and my Hunger to summon this Arcana Force XVIII—The Moon."

Then appearing on the field was a large mechanical creature with a face that resembled a moon and an owl. It had large padded hands and instead of legs and had a series of tentacles and a strange creature in its chest. (ATK: 2800-3300/ DEF: 2800). At once its card appeared above its head, rotated and landed right side up.

"How convenient," said Wrinkly. "Another card land right side up. So I get a little gift during my standby phase. Looks like destiny has my back this time."

"All right, Wrinkly your monsters may outnumber mine, but you're forgetting one important detail!" Eret yelled.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"But it's still my turn, so I send a card to the Graveyard to activate Vanity's special effect," said Eret as he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "The 500 point strike!"

Vanity then rose up and then uses shield that I collect the rays of the sun straight at Wrinkly like a laser slamming him straight in the chest.

Wrinkly: 3500

Eret: 4000

"There you go," said Wartihog.

"He may have a shot at this after all," said Fishlegs.

"Eret is nothing if not resourceful," said Ragnar.

"Told you," said Hiccup smiling.

"I'll place this facedown and then I'm done," said Eret placed the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Bravo, you actually made contact. Well, barely," Wrinkly smirked. "Next time you may actually leave a mark, if there is a next time."

Eret glared.

"On with the show," said Wrinkly as he drew. "Now remember that little gift I mentioned earlier? Well, it's about to make its big splash."

Then suddenly the hard in the centre of the Moon's chest burst open and exiting from it was a strange alien -like creature. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And then I play my Cup of Ace," said Wrinkly holding out the card he just drew.

Then suddenly appearing above his head was the card and it began to rotate. Then to no one's surprise the card landed right side up.

"Ah, looks like I get to draw two more cards," said Wrinkly as he drew. He then looked on the cards he drew and smiled. "Now I sacrifice my Token and my Chariot which allows me to summon this from my hand Arcana Force XXI—The World."

His two monsters glowed as columns of light shot from the ground. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

"That is most powerful card yet guys," said Hiccup.

The light faded and appearing in front of them was another machine, but this one was gigantic and hovered above the ground. (ATK: 3100-3600/ DEF: 3100). Then like before its card appeared above it and began to rotate and yet again it landed right side up.

"And it is right side up, but I'll save that for later," said Wrinkly. "First my Emperor and my Moon will launch an attack."

The Emperor then shot out of its tentacles at Vanity and the Moon's face fired a beam straight at Gluttony. The two monsters were instantly destroyed.

"Oh no," said Hiccup. "Now he's got no defence."

"Observant," said Wrinkly. "Arcana XXI attack!"

The light on the World began to glow in a perfect sphere and then it shot had been right out of its eyes straight towards Eret.

"I don't think so!" Eret yelled pressing a button on his duel disk. His facedown card revealed to be a trap card with the image of Vanity protecting a duellist with his shield. "Because I've got a trap, it's called Demon Shield and your direct attack activated it. So all I have to do is remove one of my Demon Knights from the game and your attack is cancelled."

Vanity spirit then appeared on the field and raised his shield just in time to block the Worlds attack.

"Fine. You leave me no choice, I send two of my monsters to the Graveyard so I can activate the special ability of the World," said Wrinkly as both the Emperor and Moon vanished from the field. (ATK: 3600-3100)

Suddenly the World began to glow. "Sorry, Eret, but you lose your turn."

Eret's eyes widened in horror. "Come again?"

"Now if you excuse me," said Wrinkly as he drew. "I've got a duel to win and I will with this." Eret had a feeling that he wasn't bluffing. "Eret, face your destiny! Arcana Force XXI attack!"

The World then fired its beam yet again and there was nothing Eret could do to stop it this time so it struck him and he roared in pain.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

Wrinkly: 3500

Eret: 900

Wrinkly smirked. ' _Poor Eret. You word surrender your key now if you knew what I had in store for you. No one can defeat the Light._ '

Eret then fell to his knees much to the horror of everyone.

"So, any last words before I finish you off?" Wrinkly smirked.

Eret looked at Wrinkly weakly. "Bring it on."

Wrinkly laughed his head off knowing that his victory was assured.

* * *

Demon Knight Vanity

ATK: 900/ DEF: 1700

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand to inflict 500 point of damage to your opponent.

Demon Shield

Trap Card

When your opponent declares a direct attack: Banish 1 "Demon Knight" monster from your Graveyard; end the Battle Phase.

Card image: Vanity protecting a duellist with his shield.


	52. Tracking the Trapper Part 2

Hiccup and the others were watching the duel between Eret and Wrinkly and it wasn't going well for Eret.

Wrinkly: 3500

Eret: 900

"On more round and that key is mine," said Wrinkly.

"You don't know what you're saying, Wrinkly," said Ert weakly.

"The Wrinkly you knew is long gone."

Eret looked up at him. ' _I promise to save him and I'm not going to give up. Somewhere under that evil mask is my friend._ '

Wrinkly merely laughed. "Eret, your eyes betray you. They're telling me you're losing hope and that you're beginning to doubt your own convictions. Then again who could blame you? If I failed my father I would be insecure also."

Eret glared. "You're the one who's going to fail and deep down I think you know it," he said as he got back onto his feet. "You see when you look into my eyes use are a reflection of yourself. I'm on to you, dude. You're the one that's afraid."

"Wrong again. I only know the outcome thanks to one simple word, destiny."

"Face the facts some things in this world can't be predicted."

Wrinkly shook his head. "Spoken like a true fool."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well if you know so much about the future then I'm sure you can see that this fool is not giving up."

Wrinkly smirked. "Fine. Then go."

' _All right, I've got one drawer left before I'm toast so I better make this count._ ' Eret then reached for his deck. "This is for my teacher."

Eret then drew and looked at the card he drew. He then held it out with was a spell card and had the image of Desire standing in a laboratory. "I activate Demon Experiments. Now all I have to do is choose Demon Knight from my Graveyard and remove it from the game. Then I can pick out another one from my grave and summon it to the field."

Eret then removed his Gluttony from his Graveyard. "I choose Demon Knight Dishonesty!"

Then appearing on the field was a Demon Knight with a very dishonest look on his face took on a defensive position. He had a blood red cape running down his shoulders, spikes on his gauntlets at his face was half hidden with a helmet with horns. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 200)

"And that's not all whenever my man is summoned from the Graveyard I'm allowed to draw two more bad boys from my deck," said Eret as he drew his two extra cards. "And next I summon my Despair."

His gloomy looking Demon Knight then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"And you might have guessed that he is not here to spread goodwill, he is here to spread despair," said Eret. Despair then raised his hands and said a sonic wave at the World and it vanished from the field. "Not to worry, you'll see him again in two turns. You look pretty surprised for someone who knows everything about the future."

"Good one!" Hiccup smiled. "You tell him!"

"Next it's time for a little spell action," said Eret as he inserted the card spell and trap zone. "With my Demon Formation!" Suddenly appearing on the field was a spell card with the image Demon Knights looking over a map. "Now whenever you destroy a Demon Knight let's just say there will be a price. So just try, let's see how confident you really are."

"Way to play! Show that carnival freak, whose boss," Fishlegs cheered. He then quickly looked at Hiccup. "No offence."

"This is getting good," said Wartihog.

Wrinkly on the other hand did not look impressed. "Is this your big plan, Eret? I should hope not a few monsters in defence mode, some weeks spell cards? You can't expect to save the world with that. Just give in. If you really want to help your people then give me the key so I can show them the Light and then there's choice B: fight me and fail again."

Wrinkly then laughed and Eret narrowed his eyes.

"All right, I see you have a thing for failure. So let us continue, ready to lose and suffer?" said Wrinkly as he drew. "First I activate Necro Sacrifice. So that means two monsters appear on your side, but don't get too excited because there's a downside. Once I removed these two monsters from my Graveyard I can summon one that even more powerful to my side of the field. So, I think I'll give you my Empress and Emperor." Then appearing on Eret's side the field were Empress and the Emperor. "And because I'm nice you can choose their mode."

Eret grimaced. "Fine. Defence mode."

Wrinkly didn't look surprised. "How boring, but I'm not surprised."

The Emperor is an emperor then took on defensive positions on Eret's field. Then there card appeared above their heads and began to rotate.

Eret looked at his two new monsters. "If their heads up I get their abilities, but what if their upside down?"

Wrinkly smirked. "You're about to find out."

Suddenly there card stock upside down.

"Come on," Eret groaned.

"Can't you see, it's your destiny to fail Eret," said Wrinkly. "Since the Empress is upside down each time a monster summon to my side one of your card goes to the Graveyard. But there's more, just look, the Emperor is upside down as well. Therefore both of your new monsters become 500 attack points weaker." (ATK: 1300-800), (ATK: 1400-900)

"He can't catch a break. This is just from ridiculous," said Wartihog.

"Talk about bad luck," said Fishlegs.

"I said this was a one-sided match," said Ragnar.

Eret glared.

"And now it's time that you meet the newest addition to my arsenal. For I can finally summon this card, my Arcana Force XV," said Wrinkly holding out a card.

Eret's eyes widened. "The Fiend. That card."

Eret remembered when Wrinkly told him about his future and remembered how the card he flipped was the Fiend. ' _The Fiend card that Wrinkly just played represents the evil that controlling him._ '

Soon the white vapour shot out from the ground and began to take form and change into a monstrous looking creature with sharp tentacles, three eyes and what appeared a brain in a jar. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2500). The card above it then began to rotate.

"Now don't forget, because of the Empress you must send a card to the grave," Wrinkly reminding. Eret then took a spell card which had a picture of Nightmare creating a powerful burst of energy. "Now let's see what fate has in store."

The card then stopped upright and Eret glared.

"It's upright, who could have predicted that?" Wrinkly sneered. "Oh, wait. Me."

The Fiend then raised its tentacles and destroyed the Emperor and a split second later Despair was destroyed as well. Or so his Demon formation card glowed the moment Despair was destroyed.

Wrinkly laughed. "Did I mention his special ability? When my Fiend attacks you another monster on your field is destroyed and then the player who control the monster loses 500 points."

The Fiend then slammed one of its tentacles right into Eret.

Wrinkly: 3500

Eret: 400

"Once a failure, always a failure," said Wrinkly.

"Since Wrinkly destroyed one of his Demon Knights is Demon formation gains a Demon Counter," said Hiccup looking at Eret's continuous spell card.

Eret then fell to his knees.

"Have I told you nothing," said Wrinkly. "Every event in our lives is predetermined. Trying to change destiny is pointless, that key is meant to be mine. Along with your whole planet." Wrinkly then made his way over towards the key. "Eret why don't you think your father created that card? Because he was destined to so I could use it to rebuild planet Earth with the power of Light. Now hand it over!"

"You can't!" Hiccup yelled.

Eret looked at Wrinkly. ' _Maybe he's right. Maybe this was meant to be and fighting destiny is pointless_.'

Hiccup attempted to move the intercept Wrinkly, but found himself unable to move a muscle. "Hey, I'm stuck."

"Me too," said Fishlegs.

"Me three," said Wartihog.

"Wrinkly is using the power of the Light of Destruction to keep it at bay," said Ragnar struggling.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled. "Remember your promise!"

* * *

Eret found his younger himself walking through a heavy rainstorm with an umbrella looking for Wrinkly.

"Wrinkly?" Eret called. He then came to a stop when he saw Wrinkly kneeling in the wet grass. "There you are! Is everything all right?"

Wrinkly turned on his face was dark and his eyes were glowing red. He then suddenly transformed into the Fiend and Eret screamed.

* * *

Eret returned to reality and found Wrinkly standing above the key. "Wrinkly?"

Wrinkly laughed. "Eret, I told you Wrinkly is gone. His body is simply a hose for the Light of Destruction."

Wrinkly then reached down to the key.

"Wrong," said Eret, but his voice sounded the two people are speaking at once. "I'm right here."

Wrinkly looked up and stared. "Who's there?"

"Surprise," said Eret, who was crying on one side of his face. "Me."

Wrinkly backed away to his original position on the duelling field. "But I—how? I destroyed you!"

"Guess again," said Eret as he drew and the spirit of Wrinkly's good side appeared behind him. "I sacrifice Dishonesty to summon Demon Knight Envy."

Dishonesty then vanished from the field and in his place stood tall female Demon Knight with green armour. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)

"Now for her special effects," said Eret. "By sacrificing a monster Envy gains 1000 extra attack points."

Empress then vanished from the field and Envy began to glow. (ATK: 2100-3100)

"Now take out his Fiend with Sword of Envy!"

Envy then ran across the field and then jumped into the air. She then slammed her sword right into the Fiend destroying it.

Wrinkly: 2900

Eret: 400

"And after Envy attacks she switches to defence mode," said Eret as Envy place herself in a defensive position. "So much for destiny."

Eret then brushed away the water exiting his right eye. "You ready old pal?"

"Eret!" said Eret, his voice sounding like two people speaking at once.

* * *

Eret found himself much younger and standing in the middle of a forest as rain poured down. ' _I need you to concentrate._ '

Eret then returned to his normal agent turned to find Wrinkly standing there holding an umbrella.

"Is this some kind of dream or something?" Eret asked. "When I was duelling I could have sworn that I felt you helping me."

"It's true, Eret," said Wrinkly. "I've been with you for some time now."

"So what do we do?" Eret asked. "And where exactly are we anyway?"

"This place is merely a lost memory," said Wrinkly.

Eret frowned. "Of what?"

"Of the day you when I met for the first time. Here deep in your subconscious the Light of Destruction is unable to reach us. When I was young both me and Selena lost parents during World War II and we were forced to live on the streets.

"I have always been gifted seen the future and I use that gift to help us survive. We ended up wondering from place to place using my fortune-telling skills to earn a bit of money. Eventually I married and had a beautiful daughter, Valka. Then when Duel Monsters started to kick off I began my own agency and train promising young duellists.

"And that is how you when I met. When I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were special and that is why I told you my darkest secret that one day I would be corrupted by evil."

"But I'm here to save you," said Eret.

Wrinkly nodded. "I know."

"Don't tell me you feel guilty, because you've helped me out of million times. Take my duelling, you gave me the courage I needed to be a Pro you taught me to believe in my deck and myself. So, I guess in a way you kind of rescued me also."

"That is true," Wrinkly nodded.

"Of course it's true," said Eret. "I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you. So, wipe off background. Come on, let's show them what a little teamwork can do."

Wrinkly nodded. "You're right. But what if the Light is too strong? If we lose I could never forgive myself especially after the grief I caught above my daughter and grandson and you."

"You once thought I could beat destiny," said Eret looking up at him. "What do you say we put that theory to the test? Well, you in?"

Wrinkly nodded. "I'm in."

They then heard a deep laughter and the wind began to pick up. Suddenly the trees in front of them turned into white vapour began to take form of the Light of Destruction.

"You've just taken another step into the Light," it said.

* * *

Eret then found himself back to reality and he began looking around.

"Wrinkly?" he called.

The evil Wrinkly was laughing in front of him. "That coward is not here. My move," he said as he drew. He then held out the card he drew. "And so I play this my Reverse Reborn spell. Now I can choose any Arcane Force monster that in my Graveyard and then I can summon it to the field. Now, who shall I pick? How about your old friend Arcana Force XV—The Fiend?"

Then appearing on the field was the Fiend yet again.

"Again?" Eret moaned.

The Light of Destruction then appeared around it's body and Eret noted that its card was upside down.

"Now when it attacks every monster on the field is destroyed," said Wrinkly.

"You can't?" Eret yelled.

"I disagree," said Wrinkly.

The Fiend vanished from the field and then reappeared behind Envy. It then wrapped its tentacles around her and seconds later the two of them turned into pixels. Eret's Demon formation spell card then glow for a split second.

"I'll end my turn by placing this facedown," said Wrinkly as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Tell me, Eret. But lost soul that hide in your mind is he planning on stopping by? If so tell him that his body is staying here with me for all eternity."

Eret's eyes widened.

* * *

The good Wrinkly was still deep within Eret's memories then suddenly he saw his evil version appear in front of him with a bright white aura surrounding him.

"Hiding inside a memory?" he said. "How creative. There's just one problem, your brain belongs to me now as do your thought. There is no escape so just jointly and this world will be ours."

Eret then appeared and grabbed Wrinkly's hand. "Don't listen to a word he says. He's evil and when we win you get you'll your body back from him. But until then stay right here my mind will keep you safe from the Light."

"But how?" Wrinkly asked.

"Trust me. If you stick with me we can defeat destiny."

The evil Wrinkly found themselves being cast out.

The good Wrinkly nodded at Eret. "I trust you. Now let's fight."

* * *

Back in reality, evil Wrinkly glared.

"So be it," he said. He saw the good Wrinkly's spirit standing next to Eret. He then looked at his hand, but he was more focused on one card. ' _Once I unleash this that spineless fool will regret taking Eret's side_.'

"Our move," Eret and Wrinkly together as they drew.

"Oh boy, anyone have a clue what's going on?" Wartihog asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Uh, that a negative."

"I think Wrinkly's good side has somehow entered into Eret's body," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at him. "You think?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Before you get carried away remember two rounds ago you sent my monster into the future," Wrinkly reminded. "Well, it seems the future has arrived. So come back Arcana Force XXI—The World!"

The World then appeared behind him in attack mode.

"Oh great," Wartihog moaned. "Well, there goes the neighbourhood."

"You may have the World, but I've got Dragon Knight Wisp in attack mode," said Eret.

Then appearing on Eret's field was a creature made of some sort of gas. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And since you destroyed two of my Demon Knights I can activate my Demon Formation," said Eret gesturing to his spell card. "Now all I have to do send this spell card to my Graveyard and I can take two more Wisps from deck and place them in my hand."

Eret looked through his deck and pulled out two more Wisps. "And now I'll activate their special ability. Now for each Wisp I send to my Graveyard my Wisp counts for one extra sacrifice. So, if I send two of them…"

"That counts as three," Wrinkly finished.

"You're a regular mathematician, ain't you?" said Eret as he sent his Wisps to his Graveyard. "With three sacrifices I can summon a card that was stolen from my dad."

"No way," Hiccup gasped.

"My new pal, the unstoppable Demon Knight Vengeance!" Eret yelled.

Wrinkly gasped as Vengeance appeared on the field. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"Impossible," said Wrinkly.

"I'm afraid there's it's true," said Eret. "Vengeance, is make where he belongs. What an appropriate end. The card that brought you here is the same one that's going to send you back where you came from."

Wrinkly merely laughed. "That card is nothing more an empty shell. I have a home in the body of your mentor."

"Don't make yourself too comfortable," said Eret. "Because you won't be there for long once I do this. I activate Vengeance's special effect. So I can steal half of the attack points of one of your monsters. And I think I'll chose the World!"

Wrinkly gasped and watched as a powerful vortex merged from Vengeance's dark crystal. The Wrold vanished and was absorbed into the crystal. Wrinkly saw the World trying to escape, but to no avail. (ATK: 2000-3550/600)

Wrinkly glared.

"By the way, I have another card that belongs to my dad too, Demon Vengeance!" said Eret holding out his Demon Vengeance card. He then placed the card face up on top of his deck. "As long as this spell card stays based up on my deck my Demon Knight Vengeance special effects stay active, but the special abilities of your monsters don't.

"The only downside is I can't draw any more cards, but thanks to Vengeance and Demon Vengeance I don't need any. Oh yeah, and I hope you didn't plan on using any spells or trap, because they're useless against me too."

Wrinkly glare got more intense.

"Eret's got the upper hand," said Fishlegs.

"And then some," said Ragnar.

"With a card like Vengeance how could he not?" said Hiccup.

"Now Vengeance attack is life points directly with Vengeful Soul!" Eret commanded.

Vengeance then fired a powerful dark theme from his crystal and it headed straight towards Wrinkly.

"Your attack is cancelled thanks to my Temperance," said Wrinkly holding out Arcana Force XIV—Temperance to his Graveyard. "All I have to do is send plated in my Graveyard."

A bright white aura covered Wrinkly and the attack went right past him.

"Oh no," said the good Wrinkly.

"Relax, dude," said Eret. "I've got a plan. I remove Demon Burst from my Graveyard to activate its special effect. In shorting out in the Graveyard was the same card that he was forced to discard due to the Empress' special ability. "Now I can choose any monster on my side of the field and decrease its attack points by 1000. After that it gets to attack twice."

"It what?" Wrinkly stared.

Vengeance prepared itself to attack again. (ATK: 3350-2550)

"Ready, Vengeance?" said Eret. "Attack him again!"

"With Vengeful Soul!" Eret and good Wrinkly yelled.

Vengeance then fired his sole blast once again and this time it struck Wrinkly with a powerful force. It was so powerful that smoke covered his entire field.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Hiccup.

Wrinkly: 350

Eret: 400

"Now for my final move," said Wrinkly as he drew, still hidden from the smoke. "I'll start by activating The Material Lord and The Spiritual Lord."

His two face down card and reveal themselves forming a red and blue column of light.

"Then I'll add the Sky Lord," said Wrinkly holding out the spell card he just drew. Suddenly a green column of light appeared.

"The time has come to see the Light," said Wrinkly. Suddenly his hair stand on end and his face darker and more evil-looking. He then spoke and it sounded as though two people were speaking at once. "Didn't I tell you… you can't run away from your destiny?" He then held out the only card left in his hand. "Well, be hold the fate of the entire human race. I sacrifice my three Lord pillars to summon the most powerful creature in my deck… Arcana Force EX—The Light Ruler!"

Suddenly there was a bright light emerging from the card he was holding.

"No way," said Hiccup, who was shielding his eyes.

The three pillars then collided with one another and the light grew ten times as big. "By the power of the Light you shall be reborn!" Wrinkly yelled.

Suddenly emerging from the light was a large mechanical creature with two mechanical dragon head on its shoulders. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

The light then slowly began to consume the field and Eret could do nothing to stop it.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled. Eret looked at him. "Stay strong!"

"Thanks a lot, Hiccup, but I'm done," said Eret as the light grew close and close it towards him. "This fight is in your hands now! Good luck, Hiccup!"

The lights then consumed him.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

Eret found himself within the light dome and saw the corrupted Wrinkly in front of him.

"Touching, but he'll join you soon enough," he said. "Along with the rest of the world."

Eret looked at the good Wrinkly before the two of them were consumed by a large burst of light which destroyed Vengeance.

"This is it," said Eret to the good Wrinkly.

"Farewell," he said before he vanished.

Eret then closes eyes.

Wrinkly: 0

Eret: 400 (Winner!)

The lights then faded and Hiccup and the others just stood there. Eret was completely pale and was barely able to stand.

"Check it out," said Hiccup. "He is as white as a ghost."

"Eret! Please tell me you're all right!" Hiccup yelled.

Wrinkly merely laughed in a monstrous way.

* * *

Demon Knight Dishonesty

ATK: 400/ DEF: 200

Level 1

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card is special summoned from the Graveyard, draw two cards.

Demon Knight Wisp

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

Level 1

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. When you have a face up Demon Knight Wisp on your side the field you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and the selected monster is counted as another sacrifice.

Demon Experiments

Spell Card

Remove from play 1 "Demon Knight" monster in your Graveyard. Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Demon Knight" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it.

Card image: Desire standing in a laboratory.

Demon Formation

Spell Card

Each time a face-up "Demon Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed, place 1 Demon Counter on this card for each of those monsters. When you Normal or Special Summon a monster during your Main Phase: You can send this card with 2 or more Demon Counters to the Graveyard; add up to 2 'Demon Knight' cards from your Deck and/or Graveyard to your hand.

Card image: Demon Knights looking over a map.

Demon Burst

Spell Card

Activate only when your monster's attack has been negated. By removing this card from the game you can lower the attack points of one of your Demon Knight cards until the End Phase. The selected card is able to attack twice during this Battle Phase.

Card Image: Nightmare creating a powerful burst of energy


	53. The Hands of Justice Part 1

Hiccup and the others had just witnessed Eret's defeat to Wrinkly, who is now even creepier than before with his hair sticking on end and his voice sounding as if two people were speaking at once.

"I told you no one is impervious to the Light," said Wrinkly.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled. Eret then toppled over and Hiccup rush over towards him. "Are you all right? Please tell me that Wrinkly game brainwash you."

Eret shook his head. "No, Hiccup. That's not your grandfather."

"It's not?" Hiccup stared.

"No. His body has been taken over by some power hungry interdimensional creatures and only you can stop him. You hold the final key and if he gets it who control the satellite and the fate of the world. Stop him, it's too late for me. It's all you. Don't screw this up. Later."

Eret then turned to sand.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar and the others gasped.

Hiccup then turned to Wrinkly. "All right, what have you done with him?"

Wrinkly laughed. "Let's just say he's resting. But what happens to him next is up to you." A white aura covered him and he gestured towards large statue. "Behold, Arcana, goddess of judgement."

Hiccup looked at the statue and a second later Eret's key flew into the air and landed into one of its open hands.

"In one hand sits Eret's key," said Wrinkly.

"And where's Eret's?" Hiccup asked.

"Funny you should ask," Wrinkly smirked. Hiccup then saw Eret reappearing in the statute other hand. "He's an Arcana's other hand."

"Now what?"

"Her arms form the scale of judgement, but look the scale was a bit off balance so this is where you come in," Wrinkly smirked. "Arcana needs to be holding both keys."

"And if not?" Hiccup asked.

"Then the scale of judgement will tip and Eret will fall," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup's eyes widened, because at the base of the statue he saw lava pouring in.

"Ah, man," Fishlegs groaned.

"He's fighting dirty," said Wartihog.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Ragnar.

"So, what's it going to be? The key to the satellite or your friend's life?" The choice is yours, Hiccup," said Wrinkly laughing.

Hiccup pulled out his key and looked at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the GX Tournament was reaching its end game. The White Obelisks was making a big push towards the campus. Stoick and the other teachers were on the roof of the campus of looking the students.

"Attention all tournament participants this is your Chancellor speaking," said Stoick through a microphone. "As you know this competition is coming to a close. So, to all you medal holders out there good luck in the final and made the most deserving duellist win."

Stoick closes eyes. ' _Hiccup, I need to see this tournament through. So, it's up to you to say Eret_.'

* * *

The White Obelisks were making it big push towards the campus.

"Listen up!" a White Obelisk yelled. "The GX Champion has to be one of us. The future of the Society depend on it! Now that illuminate the world!"

Spitelout had just been thrown backwards from his duel.

"At these things can't get any worse," he said rubbing his head.

Mildew then collided into him and they got run over by the White Obelisks.

"I'm getting too old for this," Mildew moaned.

"Do you mind getting off me you old bag of bones," said Spitelout.

"Who's going to win? Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" voice yelled.

The White Obelisk found the path blocked by Slifers, Ras and a few Obelisks.

"What the?" said a White Obelisk.

Then some of the students parted ways and Snotlout walked out into the opening.

"If you Society geeks honestly think you have a shot in this thing think again," said Snotlout. "Tell them who was taking those medals home!"

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" the students yelled.

"What the?" the White Obelisk repeated.

"Ready boys?" said Snotlout holding his hand out. "Let them have it!"

The students then charge straight at the White Obelisks with their duel disks raised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still deciding on what to do with his key.

"So that thing is just a hologram right?" Wartihog asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course," said Fishlegs nervously.

"No. That thing is very much real," said Ragnar.

"He's right," said a voice.

They turned and found Gail and Prince Olaf entering into the chamber. Prince Olaf still look weak so Gail was supporting him.

"Gail?" Fishlegs stared.

"Prince Olaf?" Wartihog stared.

"The Light is strong than ever," said Prince Olaf weakly. "And it brought that statute a life. So, this is all real."

"It is?" Fishlegs whimpered. "So let me get this straight. If Hiccup doesn't put that key that statues hand then Eret's going to—"

"Plummet to his ultimate doom," Wrinkly finished. "So let the judgement commence."

Wrinkly then snapped his fingers in the statute hands began to tip lowering Eret closer towards the lava.

"Stop it!" Hiccup yelled. He then looked down at his key.

"Hiccup if you hand over that key he'll have control over the satellite," said Prince Olaf.

"And he'll brainwash the whole world," Gail finished.

"But if I don't balance the scale, Eret's a goner," said Hiccup.

"Fate of the world in one hand and one guy's life in the other," said Wartihog. "Seems like a no-brainer."

"Yeah, but Eret is our friend," said Fishlegs. "There again the fate of the world is pretty important also. Friendship or the fate of the world?" He then clutched his head. "I wasn't built to handle decisions like this!"

"Talk about a tough decision," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at his key for a moment. "You win," he said and tossed the key.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

The key landed in the statue's palm and the statue began to even out.

"What have you done?" Gail yelled.

Wrinkly raise an eyebrow at Hiccup. "You would really let me lead the entire world into the Light just to save one insignificant life?"

"I'm not letting you do anything," said Hiccup. "I won't let you take over the world."

"Oh, no? And who's going to stop me?" Wrinkly smirked.

"How about I give you a little hint," said Hiccup. "He wears a red coat, a prosthetic leg and loves to duel."

Suddenly the spirit of the Light of Destruction appeared out of Wrinkly.

"You foolish human," it said. "I have travelled across the dimensions, across space to purify your planet with the power of Light. Destruction is creation."

"Not even close," said Hiccup.

' _Hiccup_ ,' said Toothless' voice. ' _The force that controls your grandfather is as old as time itself_.'

Suddenly the scene change and Hiccup found himself in the Dragon Sanctuary.

"Toothless? Is that you, bud?" said Hiccup in bewilderment. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Dragon Sanctuary, but soon it will be destroyed along with the entire multi-verse. Life draws its energy from the balance of light and dark. But the Light of Destruction threatens to tip the balance."

"So how do I even things out?" Hiccup asked.

"You must fight the Light with darkness," said Toothless.

Hiccup suddenly found himself back to reality and saw the spirit of light of destruction had back into Wrinkly's body.

"All right, we're going to do things my way," said Hiccup. "Get ready to duel!"

"What?" Wartihog stared.

"Is he mad?" Fishlegs stared.

"If I win then you take a hike," said Hiccup.

Wrinkly laughed. "That's all very cute, but I don't need to duel you." He then gestured to the statue. "You've already given me what I want."

"Okay, not one of my smartest ideas," said Hiccup.

"You can say that again," said Ragnar.

"We're done for," Wartihog cried.

"Satellite keys, come to my hands," said Wrinkly and fired a burst of light from his hands.

The light headed straight towards the keys, but then out of nowhere a purple blast shot out and knocked the beam of light apart. The collision caused everyone to be temporarily blinded.

"I'm afraid I have other plans," said Toothless' voice.

Everyone looked up and to their bewilderment they found Toothless hovering next to the keys with his arms crossed.

"Toothless? It's you?" Hiccup stared.

"Yes." Toothless nodded. "And I shall protect these keys. Now defeat your grandfather in this duel and the Light of Destruction will be destroyed."

"That's what you think," said Wrinkly and fired another beam from his hands.

Toothless then quickly countered with a plasma blast destroying the beam before it got a new close to the keys.

"Looks like were duelling after all," said Hiccup.

Wrinkly laughed. "Do you honestly any of this surprises me? Sorry, but I foresee these events."

"Prove it," said Hiccup.

"This duel will end in your defeat, Hiccup," said Wrinkly. "And your Dragon Knight friend will perish."

"Yeah right," said Hiccup activating his duel disk. "Just try."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolflegs had just taken out an Obelisk Blue.

"Taken out in one move," he said as he placed his foot on the medal. "How lame." He then heard movement behind him and quickly turned. "Who's there?"

"I've come a long way to duel you Wolflegs," said a voice. Then emerging out of the bushes was a young girl wearing a mask. "So, what do you say?"

Wolflegs raised an eyebrow. "Cute outfit, kid."

"Very funny," she said. "Now I need to win your medal so let's do this." Wolflegs then tossed his medal on the ground. "Huh, you drop something."

"Yeah, look like I did," said Wolfelgs. He then turned his back on her. "You better pick it up before someone else grabs it."

The mask girl just stared at him behind her mask. "So you're just going to give it away?"

"Let's just say tournaments aren't my thing," said Wolflegs. "Never were. So take a little trinket and have a ball."

Wolflegs then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile defeated students were sitting outside the campus waiting for the finals. Spitelout and Mildew then came running looking exhausted.

"Chancellor!" Spitelout yelled. "The tournament has a winner!"

"What?" Stoick yelled from the roof.

"He defeated every member of the Society of Light," said Mildew. "This kid single-handedly saved Duel Academy."

Stoick looked up and saw several students chanting something and walking in front of them in a smugness like way was Snotlout.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" They cheered.

"It's good to be the chap," Snotlout smirked.

"I hate to burst your bubble," said Astrid. She then placed a hand over her mouth and then lowered her voice. "But didn't you lose to Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I do recall you losing a match to him in the tournament," Heather whispered.

Snotlout grimaced and quickly backed away to the two girls. He then lowered his voice and placed his hand over his mouth. "That duel didn't count and you know it."

"Maybe you're right," Heather frowned.

"Yeah, our memories are still blurry," Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, really blurry," Snotlout nodded.

"Sorry, our bad," said Astrid.

Snotlout sighed with relief.

Stoick then grabbed a microphone placed into his mouth. "Well, if there is no one else left and Snotlout has every medal then our winner is—"

"Hold that thought!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned and saw a young girl making her way across the courtyard. She then held out her medal.

"He doesn't have every medal," she said.

"Then it looks like this tournament is still on," said Stoick.

"Who are you?" Spitelout asked.

"Show us your face, loser," Snotlout demanded.

"Oh, real mature," she said. "But I need to know something first…" She then looked up at Stoick. "What's the price the first place?"

"I'll grand the winner anything they desire," said Stoick. "Within reason of course."

"Deal," said Snotlout. "When I win I want the White Dorm torn down and the good old Blue Dorm brought back."

Stoick nodded. "Done." He then looked at the young girl. "What about you?"

"If I win I want into the Slifer Red Dorm," she said.

Stoick blinked. "Red Dorm? The winner deserves to be admitted into Obelisk Blue. However, if Red is what you want then who am I understanding your way?"

"Perfect," she said and removed her mask.

Astrid and Heather looked up, because they recognised her.

Astrid and Heather gasped in unison.

"Aren't you that grade schoolkid?" Astrid stared.

Snotlout looked at the two girls. "You know her?"

"That's right you want here when she showed up," said Heather.

"She snuck into Duel Academy last year," said Astrid. "She was obsessed with Wolflegs."

"I've grown up since then," said Blaze. "The name is Blaze and who are you?"

"Tell her, boys," said Snotlout.

The students that rallied to his side began to chant. "Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!"

"You're about to face the Snot," said Snotlout with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Wrinkly were about to face one another.

"With all the dimensions out there why did you have to go and mess with this one and why this planet?" Hiccup asked.

Wrinkly laughed. "It's simple. Earth needed a facelift so I came to help."

"I don't suppose it ever occur to you that we never wanted your help," said Hiccup.

"What's wrong? Oh, I see you don't think I'm capable of a good deed," said Wrinkly. "I guess it all depends, everyone has a different definition of good. The way I see it your people have been destroying this planet for hundreds of years. So, destiny sent me to stop you and soon all earthlings will be reborn."

"Then let's do this," said Hiccup at the activated their duel disks.

Hiccup: 4000

Wrinkly: 4000

"Very well," said Wrinkly as he drew his five cards. "Fate shall lead the way."

"Wrong, I'll lead the way," said Hiccup as he drew. "And I'll start things off by summoning my Dragon Knight Scaldy to the field in defence mode."

Hiccup aqua knight then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his ability I draw two more cards," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at them and then placed one of the cards in his spell and trap card zone. "And one of them are placed facedown on the field. With that I end my turn."

"Enough child's play," said Wrinkly as he drew. "I summon Arcana Force VII—The Chariot!"

The Chariot then appeared on the field and like always the card appeared above its head and rotated. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700)

"And its special ability depends on what direction it faces," said Wrinkly. "Normally you would get to decide when it starts. However, destiny has already chosen."

"Figures," he groaned.

"Don't worry, it's what you would have picked," said Wrinkly.

The card then stopped upright.

"No, it whatever is best for you," Hiccup corrected.

"And that just proves I'm destined to win," said Wrinkly. "Now Chariot attack Scaldy!"

The Chariot then fired a larger bullet that Scaldy.

"I don't think so," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap, Dragon Defender. Thanks to this trap all my Dragon-type monsters can't be destroyed in battle for the rest of this turn."

The bullet struck Scaldy, but he stood there firmly and endured the attack.

Wrinkly laughed. "Just as I predicted."

"Yeah, right," Hiccup scoffed.

"And next I play my Divination of Fate, said Wrinkly holding out a spell card. "Here's how it works since your Scaldy survived this Battle Phase I can summon a monster of my own as long as the word 'Arcane Force' in its name. So, Arcana Force VI arise."

Then suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position with a strange alien-like creature. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600). Its card appeared above its head and began to rotate and then landed upwards.

"What do you know it right side up?" said Wrinkly, who was terribly unsurprised.

"How's Hiccup supposed to beat a guy who can control the future?" Fishlegs asked. "Talk about sucking all the fun out of a duel."

"I've got a feeling, he didn't come here to have fun," said Wartihog.

"It won't be easy, but if anyone can beat this guy had his own game it's Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Now it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And now I activate my Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three new cards as long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup to his three cards and then discarded his Dragon Knight Head and Skullcrusher. "Next I summon Dragon Spirit Ventus in defence mode."

Then suddenly appearing on Hiccup's side of the field in a defence position was his Dragon spirit wind. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

Wrinkly merely laughed. "You are confident, but there's uncertainty in your eyes."

"Your head again won't work and I have every reason to be confident, because thanks to Ventus' special ability every card in your hand I gain 500 life points," said Hiccup.

Ventus then took the air and said a calm breeze towards Hiccup, who felt his life points increasing.

Hiccup: 5500

Wrinkly: 4000

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Wrinkly scoffed.

"It will when I activate my Polymerization," said Hiccup holding out his card.

"Oh please," Wrinkly scoffed. "Now you can use a couple of monsters. It will take more than that to scare me."

"Then let's put that theory to the test."

"Go ahead, prove that you're the chosen duellist. Let's see you defy destiny and emerge victorious," Wrinkly smirked. "Everyone is waiting."

"Don't be so eager, because I'm fuse together my Dragon Knight Toothless and Skull together in order to form Dragon Knight King."

Toothless and Skull then appeared on the field and soon rose gold into a vortex. Then appearing out of it was Hiccup's shining armoured Dragon Knight with sword and shield in hand and a crown on his head. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"Now I activate his special ability, Dragon Knight King gains 300 attack points every dragon in the Graveyard," said Hiccup.

The spirit of Hiccup's fours appeared behind Dragon Knight King and their souls entered into his body. (ATK: 2500-3700)

"Now it's time to show them what you've got," said Hiccup. "Attack that Chariot!"

Dragon Knight King then took into the air and raised his sword and fired a beam up your light from it. It struck the Chariot destroying it instantly.

Hiccup: 5500

Wrinkly: 2000

"And lastly your monsters attack points come out of your life points," said Hiccup.

Wrinkly looked up and saw Dragon Knight King firing another blast from his sword striking him with an immense force.

"Take that!" Wartihog cheered.

"And that!" Fishlegs added.

"Hiccup's not pulling any punches," said Ragnar.

Hiccup: 5500

Wrinkly: 300

"Did you predict that? Hiccup asked.

Wrinkly laughed.

"I assume that the reason why you're laughing?"

"Can't you feel it? The Light of Destruction now shines in you!" He then smiled and leaned in closer. "Didn't it feel good to hurt me? To watch me writhing in pain."

"Maybe," said Hiccup.

"You've just proven my point," said Wrinkly. "Human love destruction and that's why your planet has been doomed since human race began. Don't you see, it's the recklessness of your people that brought me here?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Are you done?"

"The truth is quite painful to hear," said Wrinkly. "Your mother refused to accept either when I faced and she ended up being cast out into another dimension."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"Oh, that's right you had no clue," said Wrinkly. "Valka knew that I possessed your grandfather and attempted to free him. We duelled and we both lost, Wrinkly managed to gain partial control of my body for a while and your mother was sent to another dimension."

Hiccup frowned. "Then how did the Dragon Knight cards came into my possession?"

"That fool Wrinkly. He gain partial control and was able to send back deck of cards to you. Either way it doesn't matter, because no matter what you do you can't close your eyes to the Light."

"Trust me, I don't hide from anyone," said Hiccup.

"Except yourself. Take a look, what do you see? What are you? Deep down I think you know. You're just another angry human, whose hatred feeds the Light of Destruction. The angrier you get the more powerful I become and before long everyone on Earth shall see the light."

Wrinkly then laughed.

Hiccup merely glared.

"And there's not a thing you can do to stop me," said Wrinkly.

"Well I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop you and I don't care whether destiny has my back or not," said Hiccup.

"Who's the man?" Wartihog cheered.

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "And who is the evil psycho from another dimension?"

"Wrinkly," the two of them said at once.

"Thank you," said Wrinkly as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I play my Light Barrier."

He then placed it in his field card slot and at once the card appeared above its head and began to rotate.

"I'm sure you know by now the position which it lands will determine its power," said Wrinkly. "Of course, with the winds of destiny as my back I already know the outcome." The card and landed right side up. "Now, let the Light Barrier envelop us."

Suddenly Hiccup found themselves trapped in a ring of light that began to spread all across the room.

"Thanks to this barrier the powers of all non-Arcana Force monsters are now negated," said Wrinkly.

Dragon Knight King suddenly felt his power vanishing from his body. (ATK: 3700-2500)

"Not good," said Hiccup. Toothless himself was feeling weak and started to go out of focus. "Toothless!"

"You may not have summoned your Toothless to the field. However, I'm afraid he still powerless," said Wrinkly.

"It's true," said Toothless as he tried to maintain his anchor to the human world. "This Light Barrier is draining my energy."

"That's your cue my Prince!" Wrinkly yelled as he turned to face Prince Olaf with his eyes glowed purple.

Prince Olaf's eyes then became pale. "Yes, Master."

Ragnar and the others stared at him.

"What did you say?" Gail stared.

Wrinkly then shot a beam of light from his hands towards the keys. Unfortunately, this time Toothless then had the strength to stop him and the beam went straight through him and grabbed the keys.

"Take the keys and unlock the fate of man!" Wrinkly commanded tossing Prince Olaf the keys.

With the keys now gone the statue became unbalanced and Eret went down closer towards the lava pool.

"Eret!" Fishlegs yelled. He then saw Wartihog rushing up the stairs. "Wartihog, are you nuts!"

Wartihog was running up the stairs towards the statue and then jumped towards the statues hand which held Eret.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled.

Wartihog grabbed him and jumped clear and the two of them rolled across the staircase.

"I was told no soldier gets left behind," said Wartihog looking down at them.

"Good job!" Hiccup yelled.

"Olaf, go!" Wrinkly commanded. "Time is running out! The hour of fate is upon us."

Prince Olaf turned towards the passageway, but Gail blocked his path. "Don't do this," she said.

"Silence!" Wrinkly yelled with his eyes glowing purple.

Gail toppled over in pain and Prince Olaf headed towards the passageway.

"Gail!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I'm fine stop the Prince," said Gail.

"Then let's go," said Ragnar. He looked at Fishlegs. "Legs, you and Wartihog stay here with Eret."

Ragnar then wrap the Prince Olaf down the passageway.

"I'm going with you," said Gail running after him.

"Good luck," said Wartihog as he placed Eret down.

Wrinkly then laughed. "In mere moments the people of Earth will worship me."

Hiccup glared at him.

"Hiccup," said Toothless, who was struggling to maintain his presence. "You can still stop him. Win this duel and the Light Barrier will be broken, but you must hurry."

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. He then turned to Wrinkly. "It's a lights out for you."

Wrinkly laugh and the spirit of the Light of Destruction appeared laughing as well.


	54. The Hands of Justice Part 2

Hiccup: 5500

Wrinkly: 300

So far of the duel between Hiccup and Wrinkly was going Hiccup's way. However, Wrinkly had just activated his Light Barrier negating all of Hiccup's monsters special abilities.

"Come on, solider, up at them," said Wartihog shaking Eret.

Eret opened his eyes. "What's happening?"

"Well, Hiccup is duelling against his possessed grandfather, who wishes the utter annihilation of all mankind," said Fishlegs. "Oh, and in order to save your life he had to give up his key which is now in the hands of Prince Olaf, who is no doubt at this moment going to unlock the satellite."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, the Captain is winning," said Wartihog.

Hiccup looked troubled. ' _It's up to you Ragnar, you need to stop Prince Olaf before…_ '

"What's wrong?" said Wrinkly smiling. "You should keep your eyes on me, because I haven't quite finished yet. Now thanks to the upright position Arcana Force VI… Whenever I tribute summon a monster with 'Arcane Force' in its name it is treated as choose sacrifices. So I sacrifice Arcana Force VI to summon Arcana Force XXI—The World!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the same answer that gave Eret so much trouble in his last duel. Its card then appeared above it and began to rotate.

"Oh, and thanks to my Light Barrier I can now decide to the position of my card," said Wrinkly with a smile. "And I think I'll choose the upright position."

Hiccup was entirely surprised by this.

"Now I'll have The World attack your Dragon Knight King!" Wrinkly commanded.

The World then fired a beam from inside an obliterated Dragon Knight King instantly.

Hiccup: 4900

Wrinkly: 300

"And just so you know my Light Barrier has another effect. When a monster is destroyed by the opposing monster in battle… it restores the life points of the owner of the attacking monster original attack points."

Hiccup: 4900

Wrinkly: 2800

"And finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Wrinkly inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Hiccup looked around the Light Barrier. ' _Long as is Light Barrier is on the field all my monsters lose their powers_."

Ventus winced due to the loss of her powers.

"As long as that barrier is in play, Hiccup can't win!" said Eret.

"But how can he do that?" Fishlegs asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Olaf was in Wrinkly's room locating the suitcase that contains the satellite controls. He opened the secret compartment where it lay and grabbed it.

Seconds later he was outside the White Dorm and was closely followed by Ragnar and Gail.

"Get back here with those keys!" Ragnar yelled.

"Can't you Order of Knights stop this?" Gail asked.

"They've been trying to gain access to the satellite ever since I told them about it," said Ragnar. "No such luck the encryptions are just too tough."

Prince Olaf finally managed to lose them in the forest and open up the suitcase to reveal the satellite controls.

"It's Showtime," he said pulling out the keys.

He inserted the keys and the slots computer and turn them. Instantly the screen turn itself on and sends a signal to the satellite.

The satellite armed itself and began to absorb energy from the sun before waiting for further orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone at the campus, people had to watch the duel between Snotlout and Blaze.

Snotlout: 4000

Blaze: 4000

"Ladies first, losers second. Got it?" said Blaze as he drew. She looked at the card she drew and then placed it on the field in defence mode. "So I summon Mystic Egg."

Appearing on the field was an egg with orange stars on its shell. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"An egg?" Snotlout scoffed. "What's next? Aside of toast? Maybe some bacon?"

" _Bon appetite_ ," said Blaze.

"Play with your food all you want, kid. But I'm in this thing to win. You're looking at the next Champ. So sit back and watch," said Snotlout as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and played it. "I'll start by playing this, Beetron-1 Beetletop!"

"Play with your food all you want, kid. But I'm in this thing to win. You're looking at the next Champ. So sit back and watch," said Snotlout as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and played it. "I'll start by playing this, Beetron-1 Beetletop!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Snotlout's mechanical beetle. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1300)

Snotlout then inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Next I kicking it spell card style, with my Frontline Base! Let's face it, kid. Why only have one monster on the field when I can have two, right. So I'll double my fun, with this Beetron-2 Beetleturbo!"

Then appearing on the field was another mechanical beetle. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1800)

Snotlout then showed his Quick Summon spell card. "And third times the charm, because this spell card lets me play Beetron-3 Spider Base!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a mechanical spider. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000)

"All right, boys, it's breakfast time," said Snotlout. "So Beetron-3 scramble that egg!"

Beetron-3 jumped into the air and targets razor sharp legs into the egg smashing it to bits.

"Next up, Beetron-2 attack that dork directly!" Snotlout commanded.

Beetron-2 activate its jets and slammed right into Blaze.

Snotlout: 4000

Blaze: 2500

"And don't forget Beetletop!"

Beetletop rev its engines and slammed into Blaze.

Snotlout: 4000

Blaze: 800

"I'm not entirely surprised that Snotlout is picking on a kid," said Heather crossing her arms angrily.

"Come on. The poor kid just graduated elementary school," Astrid glared. "So give her a break."

Snotlout laughed. "If it's a break she once all she had to do with ask. Beetrons merge together!"

Snotlout three Beetrons then took the air and began to merge into a mechanical beetle-like cannon. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800)

"You meet Assault Cannon Beetle!" Snotlout yelled. "So how's it feel to duel against the big boys?"

"All I see is a loser and you shouldn't count your chickens yet," said Blaze.

Suddenly the pieces of her egg began to merge together.

"What's the deal?" Snotlout stared. "I already cracked that rotten egg."

"Exactly, Snotlout. I was hoping you would do that, because now the monster inside can come out and play with us," Blaze smiled. "Let's just hope he's in a good mood."

Snotlout just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Ready, pal? Then come on out," said Blaze. "Meet my Mystic Baby Dragon."

Suddenly the egg hatched and popping out of it was a baby green dragon. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600)

Snotlout laughed. "You call that a monster? Come on. I've seen boogers that were tougher than him. Speaking of boogers it's your pick."

"Think you're funny? Think again," said Blaze as he drew. She looked at the card he drew in and held it out. "I activate the spell Mystic Revolution. So, guess what. My dragon has a growth spurt."

Suddenly a large beam of light shot out from beneath her Baby Dragon and when it dispelled standing there was a fully grown green dragon with razor sharp fangs. (ATK: 3600/ DEF: 1600)

"Now, Mystic Dragon attack is Assault Cannon Beetle!" Blaze commanded.

Mystic Dragon took to the skies and then fired a fireball at Cannon Beetle destroying it.

Snotlout: 2800

Blaze: 800

"All right, now you've got me mad," Snotlout snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was having his hands full with Wrinkly.

Wrinkly laughed. "Your mind is like an open book and I can see exactly how it's going to end."

"Yeah right. I know you think you know everything, but some things in life just can't be predicted. So pipe down," said Hiccup as he drew. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I'll use it to blow away your Light Barrier. With that Barrier out of the way all my monsters will be gained the special abilities."

Wrinkly smirked. "You would like to believe that, wouldn't you?" He then pressed the button on his duel disk and revealed his facedown card. "Well, you're wrong. Thanks to my Emperor's Staff!"

A split second later, Hiccup's spell card was destroyed.

"For the duration of this turn all of my cards are safe from harm and that includes my Barrier."

"Don't forget, your trap allows me to draw an extra cards," said Hiccup as he drew. "I summon Dragon Spirit Aqua."

Then appearing on the field was Hiccup's water dragon spirit. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900). However, the moment she appeared on the field she faulted.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid it's his Light Barrier," said Aqua. "It's drained my powers."

"Just stay with it," said Hiccup.

Wrinkly laughed. "So much for your Dragon Spirits friends. It serves them right, they should have stayed in their own dimension. This one is mine."

"But he needs them," said Fishlegs. "Otherwise he can't win."

"Exactly," said Eret. "That's why he needs to recharge their strength by getting rid of that Barrier once and for all."

"The Captain really need some support," said Wartihog.

"But how?" Fishlegs asked. "Wrinkly can predict Hiccup's every move."

"That is what I call a serious tactical advantage," said Wartihog.

"If Hiccup has taught me anything is that no one's destiny is written in stone," said Eret.

* * *

Meanwhile at the courtyard, Snotlout had his hands full facing against Blaze. Blaze had just destroyed his three Ojamas.

What was worse was the fact that she had summoned another Mystic Baby Dragon and the rest of the field was full of Mystic Eggs in Defense Position.

* * *

At the same time, Ragnar and Gail were searching for Prince Olaf.

"He's got to be here somewhere," said Ragnar. Ragnar then noticed him out of the corner of his eye. "Drop those keys!"

Prince Olaf looked up just in time for him to be tackled by Ragnar knocking the controls out of his hands.

"Give me that," said Ragnar reaching for the controls.

"Too late," said Prince Olaf.

"We'll see about that," said Ragnar and smashed the controls into the ground destroying them. He then looked up at Gail. "Well, that's that."

"I'm afraid not," said Gail, who knows the keys were in the controls. "The satellite has already been activated."

"Oh, great," Ragnar moaned.

Prince Olaf laughed. "Once it starts the satellite can't be stopped.

Out in space the satellite fired down onto the plan at the ocean and bought the being closer towards Duel Academy.

* * *

Wrinkly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"I feel stronger than ever," said Wrinkly as he drew. "Which is more than I can say for them."

Both Aqua and Ventus were barely able to hold it together due to loss of power they experienced when they were some of the field.

"But don't worry I'll put them out of their misery soon enough."

Hiccup glared. "Just go."

"I'd be careful what I wish for. Now, let's give my Light Barrier is spin." He then gestured the card above his head rotating. "Feeling lucky? If it lands upside down its effects are negated, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Hiccup wasn't entirely surprised to see that it landed right side up.

"Just as I predicted, it stays in effect."

"Is that all you got?" said Hiccup.

"You know better than that. So I summon this, Arcana Force IV—The Emperor," said Wrinkly holding out his card.

The Emperor soon reappeared on the field. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400). Its card appeared above its head which began to rotate. "And now for its special effect."

It then landed right side up which was in a surprise since Wrinkly had full control over which position to put it in.

"Surprise, it's right side up so both of my monsters get 500 points." (ATK: 1400-1900), (ATK: 3100-3600).

"And as for you let's start with your Ventus. Arcana attack!" said Wrinkly.

The World then fired a beam from its eye and obliterated Ventus.

"And don't forget every time I destroy one of your monsters its attack points are added to my life points," Wrinkly reminded.

Hiccup: 4900

Wrinkly: 3600

"Now watch as my Emperor take his turn," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup watched as The Emperor moved towards Aqua and wrapped its tentacles around her. Then with its two smaller hands it slammed them into her sending an electric shock and destroying her.

"Aqua!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup: 4900

Wrinkly: 4200

Wrinkly laughed. "I'll take her point as well."

"That man is getting stronger with each attack," said Wartihog.

"What's Hiccup going to do?" Fishlegs frowned.

Wrinkly laughed. "There's not much you can do, but go ahead."

"Don't mind if I do," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at his hand which wasn't promising he had to trap cards and to spell cards. He then placed one of his trap card facedown on the field. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"Just as I suspected. You're completely out of options," said Wrinkly as he drew. The Light Barrier spun and landed right side up. Wrinkly then held out the card he drew. "As for me I activate Cup of Ace."

The card appeared above him and began to rotate and landed right side up.

"Since it right side up I draw two cards so let's see what I pick up." Wrinkly drew two cards. One was a spell card and the other was The Material Lord.

He then held the spell card he drew out. "I activate Arcanatic Doomscythe. And to activated its power a card from my deck goes to the Graveyard.

Wrinkly looked through his deck and sent The Strength to the Graveyard. "Then I'll attack! Emperor destroy his Scaldy!"

Emperor grabbed Scaldy with its tentacles and then attacked him with its electric palms destroying him.

Wrinkly smiled. "And thanks to my Arcanatic Doomscythe you lose points equal to your monsters attack points! I count 800, how about you?"

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

Then a burst of energy slashes shot out of the card and struck Hiccup with an immense force. It was so strong that he toppled over in pain much to Wrinkly's amusement.

Hiccup: 4100

Wrinkly: 4200

"Of course thanks to my Light Barrier those points go to me."

Hiccup: 4100

Wrinkly: 5000

"But it gets worse," Wrinkly smiled. "Because my Arcane Force XXI is about to attack you directly."

The World prepared fire its attack at Hiccup.

"I'm afraid I've got other plans," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk. "Because I play Dragon Knight Horn. And thanks to its effect I get a summon Dragon Knight Butt to the field in order to protect me."

Then appearing on the field in a defensive position was a child wearing yellow Dragon Knight armour. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 300)

The World fired it being destroyed Butt instantly.

"You seem to have forgotten my Doomscythe," said Wrinkly. "Now you're Dragon Knight's attack points come right out of your life points."

This spell card then unleashed another blast of energy slashes at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"The Captain is sure taking a beating," said Wartihog.

Hiccup: 3600

Wrinkly: 5000

"Of course, your loss becomes my gain," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup: 3600

Wrinkly: 5500

"Come on, Hiccup time is running out," said Eret. "You've got to fight back."

"Yeah, but with what?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup was down on one knee taking several deep breaths. "All right, I need a plan. Come on, Hiccup, think. I've got the activated Light Barrier."

"Uh, I can hear you," said Wrinkly. "You might want to think without speaking next time. If there is a next time?" He then looked to the ceiling. "Behold my satellite laser!"

Then on the ceiling they saw a projection of the satellite five minutes later down to the planet. Fortunately, it was only striking the wards on the edge of Duel Academy, but it was getting closer.

"No way," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"My plan is already begun as soon as it reaches full power Light shall envelop your whole planet and everyone will worship me."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Hold on. I'm not finished yet."

Wrinkly laughed. "You poor naïve boy. You were finished before we even started duelling. Its fate. I've seen your future. You'll suffer a devastating lose and because of you Earth will be reborn."

* * *

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Hiccup found himself in a desert.

"Where am I?" he said looking around. "Is this Earth, because it sure doesn't look like it?"

He then saw something in the distance and his eyes widened. "It's Duel Academy."

Suddenly something shot the ground behind him and some sort of creature descended down on top of him.

* * *

Next second, Hiccup found himself back in the chamber and stared at Wrinkly.

"Tell me, how did you like your vision of the future?" Wrinkly asked.

"Some future," said Hiccup. "Everything destroyed, no signs of life and nothing but chaos."

"But everything is peaceful and there is no more war," said Wrinkly.

"I would hardly call it peaceful on the planet looked as if it was devastated by war," said Hiccup. "Besides I'm not too worried, because I know it's not real. If it were you wouldn't be duelling me would you? So why should I believe anything you say or show me?"

"Destiny."

"Please, destiny is just a myth and I'm here to prove it," said Hiccup.

"Silence, human. Your ignorance is only matched by your lack of talent."

"Sticks and stones. I'm no stranger to insults so you have to do better than that if you want to throw me off my game. I'm going to prove to you that we make our own destinies," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and played it. "I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's muscular flaming knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000). However, the moment appeared on the field he nearly toppled over.

Wrinkly laughed. "Did you forget thanks to my Light Barrier your monsters special abilities are negated?"

"Then it's a good thing I've got this, my Block Attack spell card," said Hiccup holding out the card. "Thanks to this I can switch your Emperor from offence to defence."

The Emperor then switched into a defensive position.

"And now it's payback time. Hookfang destroy his Emperor!" Hiccup commanded.

Hookfang raised his mace and slammed it down on top of The Emperor destroying him instantly.

"And let's not forget your Light Barrier's effect helps me out too," Hiccup reminded.

Hiccup: 5000

Wrinkly: 5500

"Next I'll play a card facedown," said Hiccup inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Then I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive. Thanks to this card, Toothless comes right back to my hand." Hiccup then grabbed Toothless from his Graveyard. "And with that I end my turn."

Hiccup laughed himself. "So, what was that you are just saying about destiny?"

"Why? Are you suggesting that I didn't foresaw see that? I see everything and I'll prove it," said Wrinkly as he drew. "Observe. You see that card up there, it will land right side up."

However, its stock upside down.

"What? Upside down?" Wrinkly gasped. "Impossible!"

The Light Barrier then faded from the field.

Hiccup smirked. "It looks as if you're not as all seeing as you think."

Wrinkly glared. ' _Then it's true. Hiccup is the boy who can alter destiny. The Chosen Duellist with the power to extinguish the Light. Of course, to do that he first needs to win._ "

Hiccup smirked.

"Stop your laughing!" Wrinkly roared.

"Face the facts, if you were all seeing in you wouldn't have been wrong and you just were," said Hiccup. "Besides, what fun is there any duel you know the outcome already. It's the unexpected things that make it so fun. Maybe instead of conquering the world may be to try having some fun."

Wrinkly narrowed his eyes.

"You're so blinded by your goals that you don't see that were just fine how we are. I just can't understand someone who would use a game to try and conquer the world instead of just having fun."

"Enough!" Wrinkly roared.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Hiccup asked. "Now I won't deny that there aren't any bad people in this world, but it only went bad guys rise at the good guys appear. I me without life there can't be dark and without dark that can't be light."

"Uh, guys, does he realise that he is leaving with a psychopathic interdimensional creature?" Eret asked.

"You know Hiccup, he loves giving a speech," said Fishlegs.

"Sometimes at the time to talk and the time to fight," said Wartihog.

"Are you done?" Wrinkly roared. "If so then listen closely. I have some words on my own, Arcane Force XXI attack his Hookfang."

The World then fired a beam at Hookfang and destroyed him and Hiccup was struck by the impact of the explosion.

Hiccup: 3500

Wrinkly: 5500

Wrinkly laughed. "You were right. Duelling can be a great deal of fun."

"I activate Dragon Knight Counterattack!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card. It will be to be a trap card with the image of Toothless leading other Dragon Knights into an ambush of hunters. "You did exactly what I wanted you to do, because by destroying Hookfang you have to choose one random card in my hand. And if it turns out to be a Dragon Knight I get a summon it and as for a little bonus way of your monsters will be destroyed."

Wrinkly narrowed his eyes.

"Judging from the look on your face I guess you know that you have no choice," said Hiccup holding out the only card in his hand. "I'm holding one card in my hand and we both know what it is." Hiccup held out Toothless. "That means you have to pick it, how's that for controlling one's destiny."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and The World was destroyed.

"With that eye saw out of the way I summon Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup yelled holding out the card.

There was a powerful gust of wind and are merging from it was none other than Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Hiccup now is your chance to defeat Wrinkly and destroyed the Light," he said. "Only then can I use my powers to stop the satellite."

Hiccup nodded.

"Foolish boy, the end had already begun so I'm afraid you're too late," said Wrinkly.

"Guess again," said Hiccup. "A duel is not over until the last card is played. So this game is still on." Hiccup drew. "I activate the special abilities of Dragon Knights Head and Butt. You see whenever these two are in my Graveyard you take 500 points of damage.

Suddenly two children in yellow Dragon Knight appeared either side of Wrinkly. Then before he knew it the two of them head-butted him.

Hiccup: 3500

Wrinkly: 5000

"Next I summon Dragon Spirit Dawn."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's light dragon spirit. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

"Now, Toothless merge with Dawn using Spirit Fusion in order to create…" Dawn turned up your light and entered into Toothless' body and entire body began to glow. "Dragon Knight Dawn Toothless!"

The light faded and Dawn Toothless stood there in all his glory. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And I'm not done yet," said Hiccup. "Once per turn, my Dawn Toothless is able to destroy one card on your side of the field. And the type of card he destroys determined to the effect."

"But wait…" Wrinkly gasped.

"That's right, Light Barrier is all that you've got left," Hiccup smiled. "Correction, all you had left! Dawn Toothless do your thing!"

Dawn Toothless then fired a beam of light straight at Wrinkly. This forced him to remove his Light Barrier.

"Now it's time for that effect I mentioned. He's able to attack you directly!"

Wrinkly backed away.

"Guess what I can see your future is well," said Hiccup. "And it's looking bleak. Take them out, bud!"

Toothless then formed the spirit of light and then charge straight at Wrinkly.

* * *

Dragon Knight Counterattack

Trap Card

When an "Dragon Knight" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Your opponent chooses and reveals 1 random card from your hand, then, if it is an "Dragon Knight" monster, you destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and Special Summon the chosen monster

Card image: Toothless leading other Dragon Knights into an ambush of hunters.


	55. Future Changes

Dawn Toothless struck Wrinkly with his spear.

Hiccup: 3500

Wrinkly: 2500

"And since I just then my turn Toothless now returned back to my deck," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then saw Dawn Toothless' spirit exiting his body just before it returned to his deck.

"Hiccup! The duel is in your hands!" he yelled. "I'll stop the satellite!"

"Don't worry, bud. I got this," Hiccup assured.

Toothless then flew into the air and when right through the ceiling.

"We're counting on you, bud," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Gail looked up into the sky saw a blinking light above them which was no doubt the satellite.

"We're too late!" said Gail. "The satellite has already been activated! We have to stop it!"

Prince Olaf laughed. "It's only a matter of time, before the world is ours."

Then suddenly he toppled over and fell to the ground.

"My Prince!" Gail gasped.

"He'll be fine," said Ragnar. "If I then possessed by an interdimensional creatures but we would have collapsed too. Right now we need to think of a way to start that satellite before it brainwashes the entire planet!"

Ragnar suddenly began to glow and suddenly his spirit emerged, but dressed as a knight in shining armour with both his sword and shield in hand.

Dawn Toothless was flying across the air when he saw this phenomena. "What's this?" he stared.

"What happened?" said Ragnar.

Toothless then flew down towards Ragnar. "It would seem as if the warrior spirit within you has finally awakened."

Ragnar looked at his hands. "I never knew I had this sort of power. Maybe with this new power line be able to destroy that satellite."

"You must leave your human form behind," said Toothless and used his light powers to remove Ragnar spirit from his body. "Follow me!"

"I'm with you," said Ragnar.

Gail then saw Ragnar's body collapsed to the ground. "Ragnar, are you all right?" she gasped.

* * *

Both Dawn Toothless and Ragnar had entered into space and were heading straight towards the satellite which was fining down onto the planet.

"There it is, get ahead," said Toothless.

"Then let's turn that thing to scrap," said Ragnar.

* * *

Wrinkly looked up wincing as he recovered from Toothless' attack.

"Another of your games," he glared and a bright aura covered his body. "It's time you saw the Light."

Wrinkly then drew and looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Just as I foretold. The future is mine. Now I summon, Arcana Force I!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Wrinkly's alien-like creature. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1100). Suddenly its card appeared above its head and began to rotate.

"And I predict that it will land right side up," said Wrinkly. The card indeed landed right side up and Wrinkly laughed. "You see, I'm in control and you, you're just my puppet. But now it's time to cut your strings! Direct attack!"

The Magician then jumped into the air and quickly vanished. Hiccup turned and found it had reappeared behind him. Suddenly it blast him with a bust of flames.

Hiccup: 2400

Wrinkly: 2500

"Care to submit?" Wrinkly asked.

"None," said Hiccup as he tried to regain his balance.

"You humans are as dim-witted as you look," said Wrinkly as he inserted two card in his spell and trap card zones. He then laughed. "That should make taking control of your plant all the easier."

Hiccup glared. "We'll see about that," he said as he drew. He then held out the card out. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards."

Hiccup drew two extra cards.

"Due to Arcana Force I effect whenever a spell card is activated its attack points are doubled making it even harder to be destroyed," Wrinkly laughed. (ATK: 1100-2200)

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup. "But first I'll the abilities of Head and Butt to deal you 500 point of damage."

Wrinkly saw Head and Butt had reappeared and slammed into him yet again.

Hiccup: 2400

Wrinkly: 2000

"You're only delaying the inevitable," said Wrinkly.

"If you hate that you're going to love this, because next I activate the spell card, Air Mail," said Hiccup holding out a spell card with the image of Toothless' sending a small dragon off with a message titled leg. "Thanks to this I can add a Dragon Knight from my deck to my hand." Hiccup looked for his deck and pulled out Toothless. "And I'm choosing Dragon Knight Toothless."

"And what's he going to do in your hand?" said Wrinkly.

"Quite a bit, because next I summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a junior version of Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"And by sacrificing him I can summon the original Toothless to the field," said Hiccup.

Toothless Jr began to spin in a circle and slowly he turn.

* * *

Up in space, Dawn Toothless could sense Hiccup calling a part of him.

"Toothless, Hiccup need your help," he said as Toothless' spirit exited from his body. "Be strong. The future is in your hands."

Toothless then came flying down back towards Earth.

* * *

"Come on back, bud!" Hiccup yelled.

Soon Toothless Jr began to transform into the original Toothless and he stood there with his arms crossed at Wrinkly.

"And now I'll have him attack!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless attack is monster with, Plasma Blast!"

Toothless places hands together and formed a ball of plasma and tossed it right that The Magician destroying it.

Hiccup: 2400

Wrinkly: 1700

"Your attack barely left a dent," Wrinkly smirked.

"You forgot about his special ability," Hiccup smirked. "Now you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points."

"What?" Wrinkly gasped.

Toothless then fired a second plasma blast and it struck Wrinkly with immense force.

Hiccup: 2400

Wrinkly: 600

"Well, it looks like you were wrong," said Hiccup. "You said that I was a puppet, but it looks like you're the dummy."

"That was terrible," Eret groaned.

"Give the man a break, he's a duellist not a comedian," said Wartihog.

"I thought it was funny," said Fishlegs.

Wrinkly panted and glared up at Hiccup. "You're fooling yourself! It's hopeless! The fade of your planet has been written…" The white aura around him began to flow up. "And it's fraught with doom."

Wrinkly then drew. "Now watch." He looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Sky Lord. "Go, Material Lord!" He revealed one of his facedown cards and a pillar of red light shone from it. "And then Spiritual Lord!" He revealed his other facedown card and a pillar of blue light shot from it.

He then held the card he just drew and a pillar of green light surrounded him. "And from my hand I play Sky Lord!"

"Not this!" Eret gasped.

Wrinkly laughed. "That's right, this is how I defeated you Eret and now it's Hiccup's turn."

"We'll see," said Hiccup.

"I sacrifice these three pillars of light to call for the great conqueror! Behold, Arcana Force EX—The Light Ruler!"

Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded everyone. The three pillars then began to merge together as one and appearing on the field was a large mechanical creature. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

"That's a whole lot of monster right there," Fishlegs quivered.

"Yeah, no joke," said Eret. "You should try being attacked by it."

"Let's hope the Captain does better than you," said Wartihog.

Wrinkly laughed as the card above his new creature began to rotate. "Right side up."

The card then stopped right side up.

"So now the Light Ruler attacks Toothless!" Wrinkly smiled.

Suddenly two slots on its shoulder opened up and two large dragon head appeared. Their mouths open and fired a beam of light straight at Toothless.

"That light is too strong," said Toothless before he was disintegrated by it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled he was then flown backwards with an immense force.

Wrinkly laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at in space, Dawn Toothless and Ragnar were flying up closer towards the satellite which had stopped firing only to turn towards them.

"We're in the line of fire," said Ragnar.

"Relax, we're safe," said Toothless. "It won't fire at a target this close to it."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Ragnar.

The satellite was charging its laser directly at them. Ragnar quickly placed himself in front of Toothless and raised his shield just in time to block the attack.

"So much for that theory," said Toothless.

"I can keep the laser at bay long enough for you to destroy the satellite," said Ragnar.

Toothless nodded and was about to attack when he clinched.

"What's the matter?" Ragnar asked turning his head towards him.

"It's Toothless," he said as he began to fade. "Somehow the bond between us has been broken."

"Isn't that just great," said Ragnar groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Hiccup was flat on his back after taking such a powerful hit.

Hiccup: 900

Wrinkly: 600

"Get up!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Up and at them soldier!" Wartihog yelled.

"Easier said than done," said Eret.

"Thanks to The Light Ruler special ability a card returns from my grave," said Wrinkly. He then pulled out his Light Barrier. "The only downside is that I can't activated."

Wrinkly then plays a card in his spell and trap card zone. "If you could stand it would be your turn now."

Up in space, the satellite was still firing at them at Ragnar was doing all he can to block each and every attack. Unfortunately, one blast went past him and struck Dawn Toothless and he vanished.

"That's just great," Ragnar groaned as he dodged another blast from the satellite.

Hiccup was flat on his back and Wrinkly was laughing.

"What was that?" he mocked. "You need more time? Too bad, that's a luxury we don't have. It over before long the entire world… correction the multi-verse will join me as we all bask into the internal glory of the Light!"

He then laughed. "Looks like it's game over."

"It can't be!" Eret yelled.

"Hiccup, don't give up!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Back on your feet, Captain!" Wartihog yelled.

Hiccup just laid there unable to move.

' _Hiccup_ ,' said Toothless' voice. ' _Can you hear me? We tried, but I'm afraid we couldn't dismantle the satellite. We need you. You're the only one who can stop it._ '

' _I think you've gotten the wrong guy_ ,' said Hiccup.

' _No. You are the Chosen Duellist. Now, concentrate and you will know what to do_.'

Hiccup then opened his eyes and got back onto his feet.

"Sorry for the wait," said Hiccup. "Duel evil psychopath takes a lot out of you. Anyway, I'm back to full strength and that's all the strength I need to defeat you. It's time for me to end this once and for all."

Hiccup then drew and looked at the card he drew. He then held it out. "I activate Dragon Knight Charity. Thanks to this since I have five Dragon Knight in my Graveyard I'm able to draw three cards. However, if I don't use them I take 500 point of damage to each one."

Hiccup then drew his three cards. He looked at the card he drew with the Dragon Sanctuary, Dragon Spirit Terror and Monster Reborn. "Just what I need, but the poor old now use the abilities of Head and Butt to deal you 500 points of damage."

Wrinkly was starting to get annoyed as Head and Butt appeared either side of him and slammed into him with immense force.

Hiccup: 900

Wrinkly: 100

"Nice going, Captain!" Wartihog cheered.

"Wrinkly is one of attack away from being defeated," said Fishlegs.

"Don't forget guys, he still has that Light Barrier in his hand out you use it to both restore his life points and to negate Hiccup's monsters abilities," Eret reminded. "If Hiccup doesn't win this turn it will all be over."

"Now, I activate Dragon Sanctuary," said Hiccup inserting a card in his spell and trap card zone.

Suddenly they all found themselves in an underground cavern with waterfalls and grassy plains. However, in a large lake they could see the satellite and Ragnar floating around in space.

Wrinkly laughed. "Just look. My satellite is armed and ready to fire. Even if you manage to win the Earth will still belong to me."

"Not on my watch it won't," said Hiccup. "I play Monster Reborn and use it to bring back Toothless to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless who looked ready for a fight.

"Next I summon Dragon Spirit Terror!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's earth dragon spirit. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"And now merged to create Dragon Knight Terror Toothless!"

Terror then turned to earth and covered Toothless from head to toe. Toothless suddenly broke free from and he stood there in brown Dragon Knight armour with a single horn protruding from the centre of his helmet. His arms had also grown twice his size and had his chest. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"One more thing since were in the Dragon Sanctuary he gained 500 extra attack points," said Hiccup. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"Good work," Wrinkly smirked. "But not quite good enough."

"Oh, you know what? When I said one more thing I meant two," Hiccup smirked. "Thanks to his effect I can now return you're Light Ruler back to your hand."

Wrinkly gasped.

Toothless then created a hammer made of pure earth in his hand. He then slammed it down into the ground creating a crevice that was heading straight towards Light Ruler.

"Awesome," said Eret. "He just lost his last line of defence."

"So Hiccup monster can attack you directly," said Fishlegs.

"Nice try," said Wrinkly as he press a button on his duel disk. "I play Reversal of Fate! With this trap I can reverse the direction of my Light Ruler, unlocking its other effects."

The card above it then rotated until it was upside down.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

"I foreseen this entire duel," said Wrinkly. "So I know your moves before you make them and my monster's new ability counsels out this special effect of your monster. All he needs to do is give up 1000 points and my Light Ruler stays."

Suddenly the crevice stopped right into its tracks inches away from Light Ruler. (ATK: 4000-3000)

"Now you draw, but don't forget I can see all."

Hiccup drew and looked at the card he just drawn. It was a spell card with the image of Toothless glowing purple as he took on a mountain of a dragon.

"Light Ruler, attack!" Wrinkly commanded.

Light Ruler then fired a beam from its eye and it struck Toothless. Within seconds he was destroyed.

"Oh man," said Fishlegs. "This psycho really is a psychic."

"That's what I call an unfair advantage," Wartihog growled.

"He should be playing the lottery, not destroying the world," said Eret.

Wrinkly laughed. "The end draws near," he said and he gestured to the lake which showed the image of a satellite aiming towards earth. "Now observe the fate of your people. With the help of that satellite your world and all the planets beyond we'll see the Light. And life will begin again, but this time all creatures will bow down to me. So tell me, where are your Dragon Knights and Spirits friends?"

"Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean I don't," said Hiccup. "In fact I'm closest to them than you could ever understand. I created those cards when I was a kid and they would never desert me." Hiccup then grabbed the last card in his hand. "And approve it I play, Inner Spirit!"

Wrinkly stared at him. "It can't be? I didn't predict this."

Suddenly emerging to the field was Toothless.

"I guess your foresight is not all that it's cracked up to be," said Hiccup. "Anyway, given the effect of my card since you destroyed a Toothless' fusion monster I'm able to summon the original from my deck to the field, but with his effects negated. But first things first, Toothless destroy that satellite."

Toothless smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Toothless then vanished and reappeared at Ragnar's side.

"Your back," said Ragnar.

"You ready?"

"Always."

The two of them were about to attack, but then the satellite prime as it reached full power.

Wrinkly smirked. "You're all too late. Fate is always one step ahead, now keep your eyes on the Light."

"Stop!" a voice cried. Suddenly the satellite power down. "I'm in control this satellite now!"

"That voice," said Fishlegs.

"Do we know that voice from someone?" said Wartihog.

"It's certainly sounds familiar," Eret agreed.

"No," said Wrinkly as he stared at the satellite.

"I know that voice," said Hiccup.

Suddenly they saw holographic image of Selena on top of the satellite.

"Selena?" Wrinkly gasped.

"You must hurry," she said. "My power won't last long. I uploaded myself onto the satellite central computer with the help of the Order of Knights. My signal is weak so you must destroy it now!"

"Stop!" Wrinkly yelled.

"The first strike is yours," said Toothless to Ragnar.

Ragnar nodded and charged at the satellite, he then sliced off the antenna with his sword and began damaging the dish. Toothless then flew up and fired a plasma blast that the satellite which went straight through it and exploded much to Wrinkly's horror.

"Good riddance," said Ragnar as he and Toothless vanished.

Selena then looked at Hiccup. "Now that the satellite is destroyed there's only one thing left to do. So my brother and your grandfather."

"Consider him rescued," said Hiccup as she vanished.

"Awesome!" Eret cheered.

"You seem surprised," said Hiccup as Toothless reappeared on the field. "Didn't you see this coming or have you lost your touch?"

Wrinkly laughed. "You're the one who's lost. Your Knight is not strong enough to stop my Light Ruler."

"I forgot to mention," Hiccup smirked. "Since I summoned him with Inner Spirit spell card he gets another 1000 points." (ATK: 2500-3500)

"What?" Wrinkly gasped backing away in horror.

"And don't forget you weakened your own monster earlier which means Toothless can finish him off," said Hiccup. "Okay, bud, let's save the multi-verse! Take down his Light Ruler and end this duel!"

"With pleasure," said Toothless as he flew up into the air.

Toothless border plasma blast within his hand and tossed it right at Light Ruler. The blast went straight through it and seconds later there was a massive explosion.

Hiccup: 900 (Winner!)

Wrinkly: 0

"Noooo!" Wrinkly cried.

The Light of Destruction then shot out of his body and then disintegrated. When the smoke cleared Wrinkly laid their unconscious and looked like exactly how Hiccup remembered him when he was younger.

A hologram of Selena then appeared overlooking his body. "Brother," she said.

Wrinkly opens his eyes. "What? Who's there?" He picked himself up and saw Selena looking over him.

"Wrinkly it's me Selena," she said with relief.

"I know, but I thought—"

"Farewell," said Selena before she vanished. "We'll meet again."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless. "That was too close, but we did it. We saved the multi-verse."

Toothless smiled and shook his head. "No, Hiccup. It was you who saved the multi-verse. I think I can speak to all the Dragon Knights and Spirits when I say thank you."

Toothless then vanished and the hologram soon faded away.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ragnar shot up.

"Now that was strange," he said rubbing his forehead. "Not every day you become a knight and destroy a satellite with the help of a guy from another dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile the courtyard everyone was still watching as Snotlout and Blaze kept duelling. Snotlout was down to 2000 life points and he had Ojama Yellow in Defence Position. Blaze on the other hand still had 800 life points three Mystic Eggs in Defence Position and Spike Egg (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000) and Mystic Dragon in Attack Position.

"Take this you mucous membrane," said Blaze.

Mystic Dragon destroys Ojama Yellow with a stream of fire.

"Now my Spike Egg takes a crack out of your life points and that's no yolk," said Blaze.

Spike Egg was an egg with sharp spikes on its shell. It then jumped into the air and fired chain spikes at Snotlout.

Snotlout: 1200

Blaze: 800

"Eggcellent," she smirked.

"She's not half bad," said Spitelout.

"Indeed," said Mildew.

"I have a feeling there will be crowning a Champion soon," said Stoick.

"Tiger you to feel the Snot," said Snotlout as he drew. He then held out the card he drew. "And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed. So I draw two cards."

Snotlout drew his two extra cards. "Next I activate my Ojamandala spell card. So I pay a grand in order to bring back you know who."

Snotlout: 200

Blaze: 800

Suddenly appearing on the field in attack mode were Ojama Yellow, Green and Black. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)x3

"Free at last!" Yellow said.

"Next up, I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Snotlout yelled holding out his spell card.

The Ojama's jumped into the air and began to form their hurricane technique. They surrounded Blaze's field and destroyed all of her cards.

"All my monsters!" she yelled. "They're gone!"

Snotlout smirked. "And your life points are about to join them."

"Not quite, Snotty, you're Ojamas won't even make a scratch."

"True, that's why I'm playing Shield Attack," said Snotlout holding out the only card left in his hand. Blaze eyes widened. "With this spell I can swap the attack and defence points of any monster I want and I choose Ojama Yellow!" (ATK: 0-1000/ DEF: 1000-0). "Go get her, direct attack!"

"But wait…" Blaze cried as Yellow jumped into the air.

"Did you say butt?" he asked.

He then spun around and slammed his behind right into her and most of the audience turned their heads away.

Snotlout: 200 (Winner!)

Blaze: 0

"I last," said Blaze following to her knees.

"No _butts_ about it," Yellow teased before he vanished.

"Why do I seem end up behind, no pun intended," she sighed.

"Less than one," said Snotlout walking up to her. "Winning or losing doesn't matter. As long as you had fun. That's some upperclassmen advice."

Blaze looked at him. "That was so deep. So wise."

"Didn't Hiccup teach you that?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe you should find your own material?" Heather suggested.

"Copycat," Spitelout grumbled.

"Poser," Mildew muttered.

"Hiccup?" Blaze blinked. "Of course, he's the dreamiest."

"How come he always gets the girls?" Snotlout grumbled.

"And the winner of the first GX Tournament is Snotlout Jorgenson!" Stoick announced.

And that once all the students clapped and cheered. This cheered Snotlout are plenty punched the air.

"You all know what to say!" he yelled.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" they cheered.

* * *

At the White Dorm, everyone could hear the cheers.

"Would you listen to those cheers," said Wartihog shaking his head. "You could have won the entire thing, Captain. You know if you were trying to save the entire multi-verse."

"In case you've forgotten I helped destroy the satellite too, you know," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"I'm just glad to have my grandfather back," said Hiccup looking down at Wrinkly.

"I'm glad to be back," said Wrinkly shaking his head. "It's all my fault that things went this far. I was weak and because of my weakness my daughter is now trapped in another dimension. Had I fought harder I could prevented the Light from doing all this."

"The Light would have moved on to another host if it didn't control you," said Hiccup. "After all it moved from Eret's Vengeance card to The D and then to you. Besides, it all worked out and I'm not gonna stop until I find my mum."

"I can believe that," Wrinkly smiled. "You're a stubborn as your father and is determined as your mother. I'm just grateful that all of you were able to prevent such a disaster."

"I hardly did anything, but the important thing is where all safe and everything is back to normal," said Eret. He then closes eyes. "Well, almost."

"Before she left, Selena said we would meet again," Wrinkly frowned.

"I'm sure someday we'll see you again," said Hiccup. "But aren't you able to see into the future?"

Wrinkly chuckled and looked down at his tarot cards. "Well, I've learned that there are some things in life that just can't be predicted."

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew across them and Wrinkly's tarot cards blew into the wind. Then suddenly they notice they Kaiba Corp helicopter heading towards them.

"That's a Kaiba Corp helicopter," Ragnar frowned.

"What's it doing here?" Wartihog asked.

Hiccup squinted and saw a familiar old woman looking down at them from the window of her seat. It was Selena.

"Look guys!" Fishlegs pointed.

Tears appeared in Wrinkly's eyes. "Selena!"

Wartihog brushed away the tears in his eyes. "I'm a sucker for happy endings."

Ragnar walked up to Hiccup. "At least you know where your mother is now?"

Hiccup nodded. "And I'm not going to stop until I find her."

"But first how about the rest," Fishlegs groaned. "I've had enough adventures for one semester."

Hiccup laughed. "Sounds good."

* * *

Dragon Knight Terra Toothless.

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

Level 7

EARTH

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

"Dragon Knight Toothless" + "Dragon Spirt Terra"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your fusion deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the fusion deck.

Air Mail

Spell Card

Add one monster with "Dragon Knight" in its name to your hand.

Card image: Toothless' sending a Terrible Terror off with a message titled leg.

Inner Spirit

Quick Play Spell Card

Activate only when a face-up "Toothless" Fusion Monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight Toothless" from your Deck in Attack Position. It special abilities are negated. It gains 1000 ATK and is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

Card image: Toothless facing down the Bewildered Beast from How to Train Your Dragon Two.


End file.
